Devils Like to Dance
by Kinja145
Summary: /!\ Traduction /!\ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai ressuscité ce satané blond, mais maintenant je suis coincé avec lui. J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. L'Éternité est plus agréable à vivre lorsqu'il y a de l'action -Ciel.
1. Camarades Particuliers

Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire. Elle appartient à «HateWeasel», qui m'a donné la permission de poster une traduction de son histoire. Je souhaitais vraiment partager cette superbe histoire avec vous, pour ceux qui auraient du mal avec l'anglais.  
  
Je ne traduirai pas les notes de l'auteur, sauf lors de l'apparition de «La Rubrique» qui regroupera des informations sur les personnages, et les questions qui leur sont posées, qui commencera au chapitre 144.  
  
Si vous voulez écrire une fanfiction sur cette fanfiction (FANFICEPTION), et croyez-moi, il en existe, vous pouvez le faire sans demander la permission de l'auteur, n'oubliez juste pas d'envoyer un lien à Hate, même si elle est en français.  
  
Pour terminer, je tiens juste à vous dire que je ne suis pas bilingue, donc si certaines phrases vous paraissent étranges, signalez-le. Je pense poster un chapitre chaque mercredi. (Même si aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi, mais c'est juste un détail...)  
  
Voilà, ce sera tout bonne lecture !

 **To HateWeasel in particular :** Thanks a lot for letting me post my translation of your story !

* * *

Résumé : _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai ressuscité ce satané blond, mais maintenant je suis coincé avec lui. J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. L'Éternité est plus agréable à vivre lorsqu'il y a de l'action -Ciel. La série continue au XXIe siècle ! Nos jeunes maîtres préférés passent leurs journées à s'attirer des ennuis, à se faire des amis, des ennemies, et qui sait, à rencontrer l'amour ?_

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

Les Diables Aiment Danser

1\. Camarades Particuliers.

Le Manoir Phantomhive. Il avait été abandonné pendant des années, après la mort des propriétaires. Cependant, environ un siècle plus tard, deux individus louches se sont rendus en ville pour réclamés le domaine. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une teinte bleue, ayant l'air d'être au début de son adolescence et portant un cache-œil, avait affirmé être l'unique héritier des Phantomhive. Personne n'avait été en mesure de confirmer ses dires, puisque le dernier Phantomhive connu, Ciel, était supposé être mort en 1889. Le garçon et son compagnon, son supposé majordome, un grand homme vêtue de noir aux cheveux assortis, et aux yeux semblant venir d'un autre monde, avaient convaincue Sa Majesté la Reine, et on lui avait accordé le domaine.

La demeure se tient désormais comme jamais touchée par les ravages du temps, dans la banlieue de Londres. De nombreux secrets reposent entre les murs du Manoir, comme celui qui était arrivé durant une nuit au début de l'automne. La rumeur courait que les deux résidents auraient effectué un rituel particulier dans le sous-sol, dont le but était de ramener quelqu'un mort depuis longtemps.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vous, jeune maître ? demanda l'homme en noir. Peu importe ce qui en résultera, il faudra s'en occuper. Êtes-vous sûr de bien y avoir pensé ?

\- Bien sûr. Ne sois pas stupide, répondit le garçon en enlevant son cache-œil d'un air désintéressé. Je n'aurais pas préparé tout cela si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à gaspiller du temps et des ressources pour rien, Sebastian.

Ledit Sebastian répondit tout en allumant les bougies, placées autour du cercle gravé sur le plancher du sous-sol pour l'occasion.

\- Tant que vous savez ce que vous faites. Cette _chose_ va être une véritable source d'ennuis.

\- Tu en parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Cela pourrait être le cas.

Le jeune maître lança un regard autoritaire à son serviteur, ses yeux de différentes couleurs essayant de faire reculer Sebastian, avant de se moquer et de se diriger vers le centre du cercle où se trouvait une table. Ce qui était allongé sur la table était recouvert d'un tissu, mais était toujours reconnaissable. Un corps humain.

Il s'approcha, plaça ses paumes sur le front de la masse sans vie, et parla :

 _Ignis et de loco doloris angustia dolores eos ad me venire, obsecrans ut venires ad me. Egredimini de carcere serviunt mihi adhaesit anima missera tenbris. Patet ex hoc damnatorum limbo ad me, C. Macken !_

De la lumière s'échappa des lignes sur le sol, ramenant des bourrasques brûlantes, les flammes des bougies s'enflammèrent, mais le garçon resta déterminé à accomplir sa tâche. Ses yeux bleus devinrent rouge feu, et s'illuminèrent, comme ceux de son compagnon, qui gardèrent la même nuance pourpre foncée.

Et puis tout s'arrêta.

La pièce redevint silencieuse. Les bourrasques cessèrent, les bougies s'éteignirent, ne donnant même plus une petite flamme. Tout était calme.

Le garçon brisa le silence après avoir froncé les sourcils, confus et déçus.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Quelque chose aurait dû arriver !

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le majordome du garçon, Sebastian, rompit le silence à son tour.

\- Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux, jeune maître. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quelle bonne chose aurait pu venir de-

*AAAH !*

Sa phrase fut interrompue lorsque le corps se mit à bouger. Le cadavre qui était sans vie commença à se mouvoir, s'agitant dans tous les sens comme un fou. Il bougea maladroitement, essayant d'évaluer la situation mais aussi peut-être pour se défendre d'un danger potentiel.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de la table. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, lâchant un petit «ouf !».

\- BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?! OÙ SUIS-JE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!

Une voix appartenant à un garçon ayant l'air d'être peut-être légèrement plus vieux que le premier, vint du corps alors qu'il enlevait le tissu de son visage.

Le garçon qui se plaignait sur le sol avait une peau claire, des yeux bleus glacés qui donnaient l'impression qu'il vous gèlerait si vous osiez les regarder, et les cheveux qui encadraient son visage étaient si lumineux que l'on pourrait presque confondre leur blond platine pour du blanc. Il chercha rapidement des explications du lieu où il se trouvait tandis qu'il jurait assez pour faire rougir un marin. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le duo devant eux, leurs rendant leurs regards.

De nouveau, le silence. De nouveau, ce fut le jeune maître qui le brisa.

\- Es-tu... Jim... Jim Macken ?

\- Et alors quoi si je le suis ?! dit d'un ton brusque l'adolescent blond sur le sol.

Son interlocuteur sourit d'un air satisfait en le regardant de haut. Il parla avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Il dit seulement deux mots.

\- Ciel Phantomhive.

À ce moment-là, le blond ne put que fixer le bleuté avec incrédulité. Il bégaya lorsqu'il essaya de former une phrase. Il put seulement dire :

\- **QUOI** ?!

La couverture qui couvrait précédemment son cadavre tomba sur le sol alors qu'il se leva rapidement, en révélant un peu trop. En réponse, l'adolescent près de lui se mit à hurler.

\- **METS UN PANTALON BON SANG**!


	2. Le blond, les démons, et la télé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

2\. Le Blond, Les Démons, Et La Télé.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines depuis que nous avons acquis un nouveau membre dans notre «famille». J'aimerais dire que Jim s'adapte bien, mais je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Il est silencieux. Pas du tout comme je m'en souviens. Il insiste aussi pour que je l'appelle «Alois» comme lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, parce que «ça sonne mieux».

Alois passe la plupart de son temps devant la télé, ce qui est bien, je suppose. C'est une méthode beaucoup plus simple pour qu'il apprenne la culture moderne et rattrape toute l'Histoire qu'il a manquée. Ce serait suspect s'il ne savait pas qui était Hitler. Il se contente simplement de dévorer tout ce qui passe à l'écran, s'accrochant à chaque mot qui vient de l'étrange boîte. Sa fascination est compréhensible, lui qui est un enfant du XIXe siècle et qui est introduit pour la première fois à la télévision.

Il regarde beaucoup d'Histoire, de société, et des documentaires culturels sur Netflix. Quand il se lasse de regarder, je lui dis que s'il en regarde trois autres, il peut regarder trois épisodes de sa chère BBC et ses émissions comiques. Il a un faible pour _Monty Python's Circus_ , _Little Britains_ , et _The Catherine Tate Show_ , et il base sa connaissance de comment un adolescent anglais moderne doit agir, en saluant souvent avec un «ça va ?», «juste comme "Lauren" le fait».

Il regarde aussi ce que je regarde à la télévision. Il n'en a pas dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre d'amis, et je n'ai pas Netflix sur la mienne. J'aime regarder des choses qui lui font peur. C'est tellement drôle pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je l'ai obligé à regarder Halloween puisque c'est important culturellement, et la façon dont il criait, sursautait, et pleurait... Ce n'est même pas un film si effrayant !

Ce jour-là, je voulais rattraper mon retard sur les épisodes de _The Walking Dead,_ j'avais donc besoin de la télé.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de divertissement, prêt à faire dégager Alois.

\- Alois, je veux la télé. Peu importe les idioties que tu regardes, arrête et pousse-toi, dis-je.

Mais lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, il n'y était pas. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir où il pourrait être, je m'assis et commençais à regarder.

Le temps passa, et j'avais presque fini un épisode, quand j'entendis l'alarme incendie. Rapidement, je mis en pause l'émission et parti enquêter. Suivant mon nez, je fus mener à la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte et fus immédiatement ébahi par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi mettriez-vous un lézard dans le grille-pain ?! cria Sebastian au-dessus du bruit de l'alarme incendie pendant qu'il essayait rapidement d'éteindre les flammes.

Ce stupide, _stupide_ blond avait mis un lézard dans le foutu grille-pain. Des flammes croissaient du comptoir où se trouvait antérieurement le grille-pain. Le chiffon que mon majordome essayait d'utiliser pour réprimer l'enfer pris feu, et il le laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Je voulais savoir si ça pouvait griller autre chose que du pain, s'écria-t-il à Sebastian alors que l'homme essayait de trouver l'extincteur.

\- Mais pourquoi un _lézard_ ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais que ce serait intéressant ?! Je ne _sais_ pas !

Finalement mon serviteur mis fin au feu. Le comptoir était criblé de traces de brûlures et le grille-pain, n'était plus un grille-pain. Je m'approchais pour les rejoindre et nous restâmes juste à contempler les ruines. Je brisais le silence en me tournant vers Alois.

\- Tu pensais que ce serait intéressant ? dis-je au blond. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais devoir payer pour remplacer mon grille-pain et mon comptoir ?!

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si j'étais en colère, abasourdi, ou une combinaison des deux. Je savais qu'Alois était impulsif, mais bon sang ! Il me fit face en silence, il fixait le sol et trifouillait. Évidemment que j'avais l'air en colère. Ne le seriez-vous pas ? Mais, je repris.

\- Quel genre d' _imbécile_ mettrais un _lézard_ dans un _grille-pain_ ?!

Je fis en sorte de bien me faire entendre en insistant sur mes mots, avec l'espoir d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

Le garçon devant moi me regarda, avec l'expression d'un chiot coupable, sans cesser de trifouiller le bout de son t-shirt.

\- Désolé... marmonna-t-il. Sa voix portant une sincérité inattendue.

En y pensant, je crois n'avoir jamais entendu un tel bruit venant de lui. Mais, je devais être ferme.

\- Montre-moi tes mains, ordonnais-je.

Le blond fit hésitant ce qui lui était demandé, et étendit ses mains avec un regard confus sur le visage.

 _ZSBAF !_

\- _Aïe !_

Quelqu'un pourrait penser que frapper ses mains avec une cuillère en bois était un peu trop sévère, mais les assistances sociales peuvent aller se faire foutre. Je ne laisserai personne s'enfuir après avoir détérioré ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma demeure sans être puni ! C'est arrivé beaucoup trop de fois dans le passé, et j'aimerais garder cela ainsi. _Dans le passé_.

\- Ne joue pas avec les appareils, compris ? lui dis-je, cachant habilement le sourire naissant au bout de mes lèvres.

Frottant ses mains, il me regarda et dit d'un ton moqueur.

\- _Yes, My Lord._

Le sale bâtard...


	3. Les Fils d'Effroi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

3\. Les Fils d'Effroi.

Ah, comme il est bon d'être en vie ! Cependant, c'est plutôt morne de rester dans la maison toute la journée. Admettons, on m'autorise à aller dans le jardin et la cour, mais je ne peux pas dépasser le portail. Je passe souvent mes journées à l'intérieur, où je regarde la «télé» pour en apprendre plus sur la culture moderne et tout ce que j'ai manqué. Est-ce que Londres était aussi inflammable ? Elle semble souvent entièrement brûlée, avec les nazis et autres.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Je veux voir la ville par moi-même, pas seulement sur la «télé», ou dans la "voiture" avec Sebastian pour récupérer Ciel à l'école tous les jours. Ce que j'ai vu est plutôt incroyable. Il y a des «voitures» et des lumières partout ! Les gens se promènent dans des drôles de vêtement, des cyclistes roulent avec leurs machines; en fait, il y a beaucoup de machines ! Les gens roulent dedans, les portes, ils les mettent sur leurs oreilles et parlent à travers. Ciel prétend que c'est ce à quoi des téléphones modernes ressemblent; c'est extraordinaire !

Mes prières pour aller en ville ont été entendues par nul autre qu'un ange déchu. Ciel entra dans la salle de divertissement où je regardais _Torchwood_ (Qui est, si vous me demandez, comme la version gay de _Primeval_ ).

\- Lève-toi, nous allons en ville, dit-il en jetant une vieille paire de chaussures sur moi.

Immédiatement je me levais.

\- VRAIMENT ?! Je veux dire... Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour te trouver quelques vêtements. Je suis lasse de te laisser emprunter les miens.

Compréhensible. Je n'avais aucun vêtement, alors j'avais dû «prendre» quelques vêtements de Ciel. Je portais un t-shirt bleu avec une petite tâche sur le col qui semblait être du chocolat, et un «Jean». Les deux étaient un peu trop petits pour moi, bien que j'aie cru comprendre qu'avoir un «Jean» trop petit était élégant de nos jours d'une certaine façon. Cependant, pas aussi élégant que l'habit du garçon qui choisissait rapidement un manteau pour me le jeter.

Il avait plutôt l'air chic dans son pull-over bleu roi, qui permettait seulement de voir le col et le bout des manches blanches de sa chemise, un «Jean» noir, qui semblait sied parfaitement ses jambes, et ses chaussures, qui était évidemment de marque. Peut-être aurais-je le droit de porter des vêtements aussi fantaisistes après aujourd'hui. Comme je réfléchissais à cela, le garçon-haut-de-gamme avait mis son manteau (de marque, coûtant-la-peau-des-fesses) et commençait à me montrer la porte.

Nous nous rendîmes au véhicule/moyen de transport, puis je me laissais dans un mouvement gracieux, tomber lourdement sur le siège arrière, où étonnamment, Ciel me rejoignit.

\- Sebastian, nous allons au centre commercial, dit-il.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit sage, jeune maître ? l'homme derrière le volant continua, Je pense que ce soit un peu... _écrasant_ pour Alois.

\- C'est le seul endroit auquel je peux penser pour trouver une large variété de vêtements et de styles, il s'arrêta pendant un moment. Ce serait ennuyeux s'il gémissait à propos de nos choix plus tard, il parla comme s'il devait s'expliquer.

\- Alors je devrais choisir mes propres vêtements ?

\- Ne prends juste rien de... _bizarre,_ il se remit à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas être vu en public avec un blond ayant l'air dérangé, il s'arrêta et me regarda avec un sourire narquois. Et je _refuse_ d'être vu en public avec quelqu'un habillé en traînée.

\- Oh, n'es-tu pas _sympa_?

\- Je vais t'acheter des vêtements, alors oui. Oui, je le suis.

Je pensais avoir entendu un petit gloussement venir de la place du conducteur, mais je vais juste dire que c'est mon imagination.

Voyant que je n'arriverais pas à faire le malin avec le bleuté dans le siège à côté de moi, je décidais de regarder à travers la fenêtre. SAINTE MÈRE DE DIEU... C'ÉTAIT EXACTEMENT COMME À LA TÉLÉ. Les immeubles, les lumières, la mode, **les bus à deux étages**. J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre _planète_ d'une certaine manière.

\- Alois, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de rebondir sur le siège, vous faites trembler toute la voiture. Aussi, ne collez pas votre visage contre la fenêtre comme ça, vous bavez dessus.

Mon excitation fut _totalement_ ruinée par l'homme-emmerdeur-du-siège-avant. Ne savait-il pas à quel point cela pouvait être dur de s'adapter à une période différente ? Quelque chose me disait que débattre avec lui serait inutile, alors je me forçais à m'installer convenablement tout en lui tirant la langue. Je crus entendre un petit gloussement venant du siège à côté de moi, mais cela semblait incertain.

Nous arrivâmes à ce gigantesque centre commercial. Il était probablement aussi grand que les résidences Phantomhives et Trancy **ensemble**. J'étais littéralement sans mot. Je ne pouvais pas-

\- Eh, le demeuré fasciné...

Soudainement, je sentis quelqu'un frapper ma jambe. Je me tournais pour regarder le responsable dans les yeux.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!

\- Juste pour être sûr que tu es réveillé. Allons à l'intérieur, il fait trop froid ici.

Je suivis le gentleman à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtiment. Ma réaction immédiate : ça ressemblait à un opéra, mais moins élégant, et plus amusant. Cet endroit était un putain de pays des merveilles d'aventure et d'euphorie ! Alors que j'étais prêt à courir et jouer, je fus stoppé par la police du fun, aussi connu sous le nom du **majordome** en noir.

\- _**Non**_.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il dit ce mot seul, solitaire transforma toute l'excitation que j'avais ressentie avant en une envie de faire dans mon froc. Et là-dessus, je suis resté avec mon groupe.

Nous passâmes dans de nombreuses boutiques de vêtements, mais il y en eut une qui ressortait. _Quelque-chose-d'un-autre-style_.

\- Et cette boutique ?

\- Hm ? Oh, j'attendais que tu la remarques, justement... Allez, vas-y...

Monsieur Phantomhive venait de parler ! Je devais aller dans la boutique et profiter de sa générosité !

Bravement je menais le chemin du périlleux voyage dans la boutique ! En gambadant, je prenais tout ce qui semblait intéressant et m'aventurais dans les cabines d'essayage. Je pris un temps à comprendre comment mettre certains habits. Je pense que certains étaient pour fille.

Peu importe, pensais-je.

Je sorti de la cabine portant un t-shirt blanc avec Jésus sur un tyrannosaure Rex et les mots «Like a Boss» dessus, un blazer noir plutôt étrange avec une capuche et une rangée de boutons ne servant à rien d'autre que la décoration, et un short s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse.

\- Que diable _**portes-tu**_?! s'écria le plus petit des deux gentlemen qui attendaient derrière la cabine.

\- Détends ton slip, Cielinou. Je pense que j'ai l'air fabuleux, si je le dis moi-même. Qu'en penses-tu, Sebastouille ?

\- Curieusement élégant. Bien joué. Cependant, je pense qu'il fait un peu froid pour porter cela.

Ciel interrompit la conversation pour recommencer à crier.

\- Qui s'intéresse au temps ?! Ce short ! Aucun homme avec un peu d'amour-propre ne devrait mettre de short aussi court !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait si troublé par un short. Bien, il était temps de s'amuser avec lui.

\- Baisse d'un ton, Ciel, nous sommes en public ! N'as-tu pas de décence ?

\- « _Décence_ » ?! Tu ne connais même pas la signification de la décence, _pédé_!

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Était-ce un terme d'argot moderne ? Peu importe, je chercherais, plus tard.

\- Quel est le problème, Cielinou ? Est-ce que je t'hypnotise ?

Je ne pense pas que je méritais vraiment ce coup de poing qu'il me donna à l'épaule.

Finalement, j'avais acheté un montant de vêtements plutôt généreux. Chemises, chaussures, pantalons, vestes, un manteau ou deux... Mais la seule chose que j'avais achetée en gros c'était des shorts qui s'arrêtent à mi-cuisse. Simplement parce qu'embêter Ciel était beaucoup trop amusant. Aussi, ils me font un superbe cul.

Qui met des shorts court ? Je mets des shorts court !


	4. Un Jour Pluvieux Élève l'Agitation

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

4\. Un Jour Pluvieux Élève L'Agitation.

C'était un jour pluvieux dans la région de Londres. Le ciel était d'une nuance de gris obscur, venteux et froid, tout était calme sauf pour le bruit implacable des gouttelettes d'eau qui semblaient constamment lancer une vague d'attaques kamikazes, sans succès, contre la terre. Et l'atmosphère morose arrivait à un blond en particulier regardant le paysage ô tellement gris.

\- Ça craiiiiiiint. Je m'ennuie teeeeeellement, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Alors _fais_ quelque chose, répondit le garçon assit sur le canapé de l'autre côté de lui.

Le garçon Phantomhive s'occupait avec un Sudoku.

\- Comme quoi ?

Sans même s'embêter à relever la tête, le deuxième garçon répondit.

\- Je ne sais pas, lis un livre ou autres.

Et il montra d'un geste de la main l'endroit où se trouvait l'étagère à livres.

\- Lire ça craint.

\- Joue à un jeu, alors. Regarde, je joue au Sudoku.

Le blond se redressa pendant un moment, puis commença à marcher vers son compagnon pour enquêter plus sur cette histoire de «Sudoku».

\- Quel genre de jeu est-ce ? Comment y joues-tu ?

Bougeant pour permettre au blond de s'asseoir, le garçon bleuté montra au plus blond des deux sa feuille partiellement remplie.

\- C'est un casse-tête, expliqua-t-il. La plus grande grille a une rangée de plus petites grilles à l'intérieur, et les petites grilles doivent être remplies avec les numéros d'un à neuf. _Cependant_ , chaque numéro ne peut apparaître qu'une seule fois de suite dans toute la grille. Si tu complètes toute la grille, tu gagnes, il regarda le blond qui arborait l'expression la plus confuse sur son visage. Essaye juste.

C'était au tour du Trancy de jouer. Il remplit nombres après nombres la grille, et les effaça nombres après nombres de la grille. Avec chaque tentative ratée pour progresser, le garçon devint évidemment de plus en plus frustré.

\- C'est un _terrible_ jeu ! s'écria-t-il tout d'un coup. Les jeux sont supposés être _amusant_ ! Ça ressemble à du _travail_ !

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un _casse-tête_. Cela va prendre du temps pour le résoudre.

\- _Penser_ ça craint.

Le plus petit des deux était seulement capable de rouler de son œil visible en réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi te dire à propos de cela.

\- N'as-tu pas d'autres jeux ?

Il réfléchit pendant un instant, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait faire taire Alois pendant un temps. Puis, il eut un déclic.

\- Eh Alois, tu n'as jamais joué à un jeu vidéo auparavant, pas vrai ?

\- Un «jeu vidéo» !? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

L'enthousiasme de la nouvelle découverte d'Alois était évident. Il sauta de sa place.

\- Allez, allez ! Dis-moi, dis-moi ! il prit les genoux de son camarade et les secoua. Cielinou, s'il te plaît ?

\- Arrête ça.

Le garçon songeur gifla la main du jeune aux cheveux blonds pendant qu'il se levait.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Il fit signe à l'autre de le suivre dans la salle de divertissement où se trouvait la _Nintendo Wii_.

Expliquer le principe d'un jeu vidéo à quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler s'avérait assez compliqué. De plus, seulement approximativement la moitié serait enregistrée dans l'esprit du blond excité. Alors Ciel décida que le meilleur moyen de lui apprendre serait de lui montrer directement.

Il alluma la console et mit un disque dedans. Il s'agissait de _Wii Sports_ , puisque c'était un jeu simple qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'explications. Mais avant cela, Ciel donna la manette à Alois afin de lui faire faire son propre _Mii_. Le blond utilisa maladroitement les contrôles avec un visage d'émerveillement absolu, et fit son «lui» virtuel.

\- Ouah... C'est... **incroyable** ! C'est de la technologie et pas une sorte de magie ?!

\- Oui, c'est à ce point que la technologie humaine a avancé en plus d'un siècle, répondit calmement Ciel, et cela continue d'avancer.

\- Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ? _Des machines volantes_ ?

\- Actuellement... Nous en avons déjà. Elles sont appelées « _avions_ ».

\- **Sainte Mère de Dieu**...

Les garçons passèrent les heures suivantes à jouer à la _Wii_. Chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre dans divers jeux de sport. Alois gagnait au Baseball, tandis que Ciel gagnait au golf. Ciel gagnait au bowling, tandis qu'Alois gagnait à la boxe. Pour une raison quelconque, les deux étaient plutôt frustrés par le tennis.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent ce jour pluvieux. Rigolant et jouant, gagnant et perdant, et profitant généralement de la compagnie de l'autre. Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'un certain majordome vienne.

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, jeune maître, mais il y a un appel du détective Bailey pour vous.

Le jeune maître se redressa et reprit sa maîtrise de soi habituel tandis qu'Alois s'assura de mettre le jeu en pause.

\- Merci, Sebastian. Donne-moi le téléphone.

Le majordome fit ce qui lui était demandé, et le Comte répondit à l'appel.

\- Bonjour ? Ah, cela fait longtemps, Bailey, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Alois attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs minutes, enfin, comme un Alois Trancy le pouvait. Finalement, le gentleman borgne raccrocha.

\- Mettez vos manteaux, nous sortons, ordonna-t-il.

\- Sortir où ?! demanda Alois avec son enthousiasme habituel intervenant chaque fois qu'une sortie était mentionnée.

\- Le Commissariat de Police. Sebastian, prépare la voiture.

L'homme vêtu de noir se courba simplement en réponse, et dit :

\- _Yes, My Lord_.


	5. C'est Un Mystère, Jeune Maître

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

5\. C'est Un Mystère, My Lord.

La route jusqu'au commissariat semblait plus courte qu'avant, même avec l'excentrique blond sur le siège arrière, sautant sur place sous l'euphorie.

\- Il y a encore plus de lumière que d'habitude ! s'écria-t-il, son visage anormalement proche de la fenêtre.

Son visage aurait été écrasé contre elle aussitôt que l'homme au volant aurait soudainement tourner à un virage.

\- C'est parce qu'il pleut.

Le gentleman assis à côté de lui avait été convoqué au commissariat en ce jour pluvieux pour aider à résoudre une affaire. Son attention, à l'opposé de celle du blond sur les lumières, était concentrée sur l'appel qu'il avait reçu plus tôt.

Un corps avait été trouvé tôt le jour même. La victime était une jeune femme, sans doute dans la trentaine, trouvé dans son propre logis dans le quartier Est de Londres. À en juger par les marques autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles, et de sa gorge, elle avait été attachée, et tuée par étranglement. D'ordinaire, ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour appeler le Chien de Garde de la Reine. Le fait que ce soit un meurtre en série, cependant, **en était une**.

Six. Six personnes avaient été tuées de cette manière. Toutes par étranglement, toutes dans leurs propres résidences. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus étrange. Elles avaient toutes le nombre _neuf_ sur elles. Le tueur, pour une raison ou pour une autre, semblait avoir écrit le nombre neuf sur le corps de ses victimes. Il s'agissait des seules similarités.

Avant que Ciel puisse y réfléchir plus amplement, la voiture se gara sur une place du parking du commissariat.

\- Ooh, qu'est-ce que tout cela ? demanda le garçon dans la place à côté de lui.

\- Le commissariat. Ils vont probablement nous faire examiner des cadavres et autres.

\- Chouette.

Un homme attendait devant l'entrée sous l'auvent, fumant une cigarette. Il avait l'air d'être dans la quarantaine, avec un visage sévère et des cheveux qui commençaient à devenir gris. L'homme portait son uniforme d'une façon assez désordonnée, avec sa cravate froissée, sa chemise ressortant de son pantalon, et l'évidente tache de moutarde sur son col. Il regarda le groupe et dit :

\- Bon retour, M. Phantomhive.

\- Bonjour, détective Bailey, dit le jeune Comte alors qu'il avançait sous l'auvent pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Coincé sur une autre affaire, je vois. Dites-moi, comment êtes-vous devenu policier ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

\- Devenir détective ne demande pas les mêmes compétences que pour devenir un policier ordinaire, Phantomhive. Mon travail n'est pas si facile.

\- Vraiment ? Je fais votre travail depuis des années sans trop de mal. J'imagine que je m'en sors mal, dit Ciel tout en donnant son manteau à Sebastian.

Bailey ne trouva pas cela drôle. Cependant, il n'allait pas débattre avec un enfant placé directement sous la direction de Sa Majesté. Au lieu de cela, il changea de sujet.

\- Qui est cet enfant ?

\- Il s'agit de mon associé Alois Trancy. Il m'assistera dans cette affaire.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Alois seul dans sa demeure sans surveillance. Répéter l'incident du «lézard dans le grille-pain» aboutirait probablement à une autre victime. Cette fois, un garçon blond.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Pardonnez mon intrusion.

Alois n'était habituellement pas poli. Alois n'était certainement pas «normal». Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était, c'était un bon acteur. Il était parfaitement capable de _prétendre_ être normal. Cette réaction soudaine d'Alois était presque suffisante pour faire rire Ciel. _Presque_.

\- Savez-vous s'il y a des signes d'un motif dans les meurtres, détective ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Ah, M. Michaelis. Autre que le numéro «neuf» écrit sur les corps et les valises trouvées avec eux, non.

\- Valises ? demandèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

\- Oui, n'en avez-vous pas été informés par téléphone ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu à propos de valises, répondit Ciel. Montrez-les-moi immédiatement.

Le groupe descendit les couloirs du commissariat, récoltant les regards des occupants.

\- Euh, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? demanda le blond en chuchotant.

Le garçon aux cheveux foncé chuchota en retour, sans perdre l'allure.

\- Nous sommes plutôt célèbres par ici. Essaye de ne pas y faire attention.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des preuves après leur périple dans un couloir de regards gênants. Le détective Bailey prit la valise et la mit sur la table, ainsi que son contenu.

\- Il s'agit de la valise du meurtre le plus récent. Ce sont toutes les mêmes valises, et elles contiennent toutes la même chose : un livre d'énigmes pour enfants, et un bout de papier avec un numéro dessus. C'est comme s'il nous aidait à compter les corps ! Celui-là a le numéro six...

\- ... Et le prochain sera le sept, interrompit Ciel. Est-ce tout ce qui a été trouvé ? Le tueur a-t-il laissé de l'ADN derrière lui ou ce qu'il utilisait pour tuer la victime ?

\- Non. C'est tout ce qui a été trouvé. Le bâtard faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Le détective se frotta le front, comme s'il repoussait un mal de tête.

\- Une idée sur le motif ?

\- Aucune. Les victimes étaient toutes sortes de personnes, aucune d'elles ne semblaient se connaître non plus. Ces attaques semblent complètement aléatoires.

\- Elles ne le sont pas, dit Alois après un inhabituel long silence pour lui. Cette personne a ramené tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur la scène de crime, et s'est assurée de ne pas laisser de preuves.

Le blond était inhabituellement sérieux, cependant, on pouvait s'y attendre. Il était à un moment connu comme l'Araignée de la Reine et accomplissait un devoir semblable à celui du Chien de Garde.

\- Mais il a laissé une valise ? demanda Bailey. Comment cela peut être «prudent» ?

\- Peut-être qu'il _**voulait**_ être attrapé !

\- C'est ridicule ! Aucun criminel ne veut être attrapé !

\- Faux.

C'était au tour du Phantomhive de parler.

\- Alois pourrait être sur quelque chose. Il y a eut des tueurs de nature similaire qui laissaient des messages codés pour savoir l'emplacement de leur prochaine cible. L'un des plus célèbres pour cela est le _Zodiac Killer_ en Amérique.

\- Alors notre tueur est un narcissique. Il vous nargue juste.

Bailey resta stupéfait par ce que les deux garçons suggéraient.

\- Alors... Comment l'attraper ?

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, le Phantomhive s'approcha de la table et prit le livre.

\- _La clé pour le trouver est juste ici_.


	6. Résoudre Des Énigmes Et Éducation

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

6\. Résoudre Des Énigmes Et Éducation.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Ciel Phantomhive s'assit à son bureau, essayant de deviner où le tueur frapperait la prochaine fois. Chaque corps était trouvé dans un écart d'un mois et demi environ, cela lui laissait donc du temps. En attendant, il avait donné l'ordre aux autorités de chercher des témoins qui auraient vu un individu suspect dans ce laps de temps.

Sur son bureau, il avait une carte avec les emplacements de chaque scène de crime antérieur, marqués par un point. Le bleuté soupira et s'adossa sur son siège. Il avait regardé dans ce livre d'énigmes des centaines de fois et ne pouvait toujours pas faire de lien avec un emplacement.

Cela n'a juste aucun sens, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ce livre peut bien avoir affaire avec la carte.

Ce fut un certain blond qui le tira hors de ses pensées.

\- Cieeeeeeel ! Je m'ennuiiiiiie ! geint-il.

\- Alois, je suis occupé. Va lire un livre ou autre.

Le plus sérieux des deux frotta sa tête en réponse.

Le blondinet valsa jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dessus.

\- Je ne veux pas lire. C'est _ennuyeux_.

\- Lire n'est pas _ennuyeux._ Tu n'as juste pas trouvé un livre qui t'intéresses, et _dégage de mon bureau_.

\- J'en doute... Alois s'arrêta pendant un moment et ajouta, Pourquoi ? Est-ce que mon short t'embête toujours ?

 _Tch,_ dans le mille. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce foutu short qui semblait embêter Ciel. Pour Ciel, un garçon ne devrait pas montrer autant ses jambes, peu importe la raison.

\- En partie, dit-il. Je n'apprécie pas non plus ton cul sur mon bureau.

La bouche du blond se tordit en un petit sourire satisfait. Il continua alors à frotter ses fesses contre le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu ne devrais vraiment pas marmonner, tu sais. Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot.

\- _Arrête ça_ ! Trouve autre chose que m'embêter, je suis occupé ! cria le bleuté en se levant.

\- Occupé avec _quoi_ , exactement ? On dirait juste que tu es assis, fixant le vide.

\- J' _essayais_ de trouver comment _ce_ livre est relié à _cette_ carte.

Alois resta pendant un moment à examiner la carte.

\- Ça ressemble à ce jeu que tu m'as montré. «Soudokou».

\- Tu veux dire « _Sudoku_ », et je ne vois pas _comment_.

Alois prit le livre d'énigmes et l'ouvrit à une page où se trouvait un puzzle de Sudoku.

\- Regarde, la grille de la carte ressemble à celle du puzzle.

Il montra un des points où était écrit le numéro «un», le numéro de la première victime et le numéro trouvé dans la valise avec elle.

\- Ces numéros ici ? Ils ressemblent à ceux donnés dans le puzzle.

Ciel le regarda juste, la bouche légèrement ouverte d'incrédulité. Il regarda la carte, puis le puzzle, et de nouveau la carte. Finalement il comprit. Alois avait raison.

\- Comment as-tu pu... ?

Alois haussa les épaules et mit le livre sur le bureau.

\- J'sais pas, juste comme ça.

Ciel se rappela du numéro «neuf» dessiné sur les corps.

\- Alors le numéro «neuf» doit être lié, d'une certaine manière... Ce pourrait-il ?

\- Quoi ?

Ciel regarda Alois et dit :

\- Le nombre de victimes qu'il y aura.

\- Alors qu'arrivera-t-il après qu'il ait atteint neuf ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, commença-t-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose. Je ne peux croire que je vais dire cela, mais, _Alois tu es brillant_ !

Alois sourit d'un air satisfait et fit une révérence.

\- Merci, merci. Je sais que je suis génial. Tu es libre de m'en dire plus.

\- Maintenant, si seulement tu savais _lire_.

Le blond cessa sa pose et regarda le garçon derrière le bureau.

\- Je sais aussi lire, espèce de _minuscule cyclope_ de merde !

Ciel fronça les sourcils, frustré, et saisit son cache-œil.

\- Je ne suis pas _minuscule_ ! Je fais seulement _treize centimètres_ de moins que toi ! son visage commençait soudainement à ressembler à une tomate.

\- C'est drôle que tu saches _exactement_ la différence entre nos tailles, le taquina Alois. C'est plutôt étrange, Ciel. Es-tu si susceptible à propos de ta taille ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le Phantomhive perdit son calme. Il s'élança sur le bureau et força Alois à venir vers lui, causant la chute de papiers, livres, et ustensiles d'écritures du bureau au plancher. La tête du garçon était maintenant coincée sous le bras du plus petit, son cuir chevelu assaillit par le poing de Ciel qui commença à le frotter. Oui, Ciel venait de lui donner son premier _noogie_.

\- Ow, ow, **OW** ! Arrête çaaaa ! pleurnicha le blond essayant de lutter pour sa liberté. Mais Ciel ne le laissait pas.

\- Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi, mais je peux toujours te botter le cul !

Alois n'avait pas prévu cela. Ciel était d'habitude si sage, calme, et contrôlé. Jamais le garçon réanimé n'aurait suspecté qu'il aurait recours à la violence.

\- Lâche-moiiiii !

\- Bien, dit le _noble_ Chien de Garde de la Reine alors qu'il lâchait l'Araignée. Mais je ne crois toujours pas que tu puisses lire.

Alois frotta son précieux crâne maintenant douloureux.

\- Je _peux_ lire, et je peux le _prouver_ ! hurla-t-il avec indignation.

\- Très bien alors, Ciel s'approcha de la bibliothèque et choisit un livre. Lis ça, il le jeta au blond toujours aussi provocateur.

Il attrapa le livre dans ses mains et déglutit.

\- Tu veux dire, _maintenant_ ?

Ciel se moqua en réponse et dit :

\- Oui. _Maintenant_. Et lis-le _à haute voix_ que je puisse t'entendre.

Toujours déterminé à faire ses preuves, Alois regarda la couverture du livre. «Harry Potter à L'école des Sorciers» était son titre. Il tourna à la première page, se racla la gorge et commença.

\- « _Chapitre un : Le Survivant_ », commença-t-il lentement, « _M. et Mme Dursley, au numéro quatre, ... Pri... vet Drive, étaient fiers de dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, ... heureusement pour eux. Ils étaient les dernières personnes que vous vous attendriez à voir im... pliquées dans quelque chose d'étrange ou mys... mys... mystér..._ ».

Alois fronça les sourcils avec frustration alors qu'il continuait de bégayer sur le mot. Il le fut encore plus lorsque Ciel s'approcha pour lire au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Tu veux dire, «Mystérieux» ? le corrigea-t-il.

\- Je _sais_ ! dit le blond objectivement. _M. Dursley était le di... dy... dire ?_

\- « _Directeur_ », le corrigea à nouveau Ciel.

\- _Je sais ce qui est écrit_ ! dit Alois, frustré par le fait qu'il ait du mal à lire.

Mais c'était à attendre d'un ancien rat de rue. La seule éducation qu'il ait reçu venait de _Claude Faustus_ , son ancien majordome, pendant la courte période où il vivait en tant que Trancy. Vraiment, c'était assez surprenant qu'il sache lire comme il le faisait.

\- Très bien, donc tu peux lire, dit Ciel. Mais ton _niveau de lecture_ reste inacceptable. Y a-t-il autre chose, que tu ne sache pas ? Peux-tu au moins trouver l'Angleterre sur un globe ?

Alois rougit et regarda le sol, honteux que dans les faits, il ne pouvait pas.

\- ... N-Non... marmonna-t-il.

Le bleuté était réellement surpris par cela. Ce garçon devant lui, qui venait juste de potentiellement forcer le code pour trouver l'emplacement de la prochaine cible d'un tueur en série, une chose que _Ciel lui-même_ ne pouvait pas faire, ne pouvait pas trouver le pays où il vivait et se servir d'un globe.

\- Évidemment, nous avons du travail à faire, dit-il en se frottant le front. Il semblerait que je doive attraper un « _Tueur du Sudoku_ », et te fournir une bonne éducation, il regarda Alois. Première chose, je dois résoudre cette énigme.

\- J'essayerais de t'assister, mais je suis évidemment trop bête pour ce genre de chose.

\- Tu n'es pas _bête,_ dit Ciel à la surprise du blond. Tu n'as juste pas encore appris.

Alois se sentit soudainement si _brillant_ à ces mots. Il donna au plus petit garçon son plus grand sourire et dit :

\- Alors, comment puis-je aider ?

\- C'est simple, commença le plus posé des deux. Nous allons jouer au Sudoku.

\- _Ennuyeux_ ! Sans moi.

\- _**Ramène ton cul ici**_ _**!**_


	7. Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

7\. Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo.

Résolu ! L'énigme qui s'était si désagréablement mise en travers du chemin des autorités et d'un tueur en série, était enfin résolu ! Ou pas ? Il y avait de multiples façons de résoudre l'énigme du _Sudoku_ et il n'y avait aucune certitude que l'affaire ait un rapport avec le _Sudoku_.

Naturellement, c'était arrivé jusqu'à nos garçons. La solution à laquelle ils avaient abouti pour l'instant : résoudre l'énigme par le plus de manière possible. Cependant, pour faire cela efficacement, tout comme le garçon Trancy, ils avaient coupé l'aide de plusieurs agents de police, et _même_ Sebastian.

Quelqu'un pourrait penser que notre majordome aux cheveux jais favori serait capable de tout faire lui-même, mais le fait était que _ce n'était pas humainement possible_. Il y avait une poignée de personnes qui connaissent la vraie nature du domaine Phantomhive. Ils savaient l'histoire, la _légende_ , mais quelques policiers, cependant, _ne savaient pas_. Sebastian, qui pourrait probablement résoudre ce mystère entier, fut instruit de _ne pas le faire_. _Tout_ ce qui pourrait attirer _n'importe quelle_ indésirable attention sur eux était strictement _tabou_ , donc le serviteur était limité à résoudre même moins qu'une poignée de l'énigme du _Sudoku_. Admettons, ça ne l'ennuyait pas particulièrement. S'il ne pouvait pas faire cela pour garder le secret de son maître, alors _quel genre de majordome serait-il ?_

Notre blond favori cependant, se sentait _profondément inutile_. Il n'avait même pas encore résolu _un_ seul puzzle, et commençait à être _très_ , frustré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _avec_ ça ?! pleurnicha-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ?! Je _déteste_ _le Sudoku !_ Qui que soit le tueur, il payera _cher_ pour m'avoir obligé à jouer à ce jeu de _merde_.

\- Calme-toi, tu es si bruyant... dit l'ami du garçon qui était assit à son bureau. Cela ne t'aide probablement pas de t'asseoir _à l'envers_. Tu ne reçois pas assez de sang dans ton _cerveau_.

Le blond était allongé sur le canapé du petit bureau du Phantomhive, sur son dos, les jambes en l'air, reposées sur l'arrière dudit canapé. Il avait sa grille de _Sudoku_ attachée à un magazine comme support. Ciel pourrait avoir raison, _ce n'était pas une façon de résoudre un puzzle._

\- Mais c'est _dur_ , et _ennuyeux,_ geint le blond dans sa position ridicule. Dur comme ton _canapé_ , ici. Mon cul me fait mal à force de m'asseoir dessus normalement.

\- Tu as offert ton aide, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Le garçon aux cheveux de lin grogna pendant qu'il essayait de bien se placer dans le siège.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins duveter tes coussins ?

\- Nope.

La réponse de Ciel fut clair et simple. Il n'avait même pas quitté son propre puzzle des yeux. Alois avait toujours trouvé intéressante la manière qu'il avait d'utiliser ses mots et ses gestes si efficacement. Le même Alois, qui était constamment en train de jouer et de tourner _autour_ du pot, juste pour son propre plaisir. Ces traits particuliers de Ciel étaient naturellement étrangers au garçon Trancy en raison de cela.

Alois pensa à cela quelques instants avant qu'une autre pensée apparaisse dans sa tête, comme cela arrivait souvent.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit-il, il y a beaucoup de «sept» sur la carte. Comment allons-nous tous les examiner ?

Encore une fois, il avait souligné quelque chose à laquelle Ciel avait déjà réfléchi. Cependant, ce plan prendrait beaucoup de main-d'oeuvre, et serait problématique à mettre en place. Le garçon Phantomhive releva la tête pendant un moment pour regarder Alois.

\- Nous aurons besoin de nombreux enquêteurs pour performer la surveillance d'un logis habité. Nous pouvons écarter quoi que ce soit d'autre que des maisons.

\- Et les hôtels ?

\- Le tueur a évidemment planifié tout cela minutieusement. Il a probablement gardé l'endroit à l'œil plus d'une fois. Les gens ne restent généralement pas longtemps dans les hôtels, donc il serait plus sûr d'assumer que le tueur ne risquerait pas d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un sans connaître des choses comme leur routine, la disposition la plus probable de leur maison, _etc_.

\- Je vois... Alois s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la carte sur le bureau du Comte, puis il regarda de nouveau Ciel. Eh, Ciel, es- _tu_ un tueur en série ? demanda-t-il d'un ton blagueur.

\- Seulement _quelques fois,_ plaisanta-t-il en retour.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux cependant, puisque les démons avaient besoin d'acquérir des âmes _d'une certaine manière_. Il était assez facile d'oublier à quel point Ciel avait le potentiel d'être _dangereux_. Personne ne suspecterait jamais que le petit garçon à l'air délicat aux yeux du jeune blond pourrait très bien vous couper en deux s'il le désirait. Alois le savait. Cependant, cela restait au fond de son esprit. Ciel était son seul ami, il faisait confiance à Ciel. Et, bien qu'il sache que le garçon ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, il savait que c'était pareil pour Ciel. Il sourit à cette pensée.

\- Nous devrons peut-être nous lancer à notre tour et accomplir le devoir de surveillance, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Ça a l'air amusant.

\- Oh, ça me rappelle...

Ciel se tourna pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. Il chercha à l'intérieur et en sortit un _téléphone portable_.

\- Je pensais te donner ceci. Tu en auras besoin, dit-il en tendant l'appareil au blond qui était sur le point de se mettre à danser.

\- **Oh mon Dieu !** _Vraiment ?!_ Je peux _avoir_ ça ?! dit le blond, saisissant son incroyable nouvel appareil.

\- Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai pris en premier lieu ! C'est dur de fonctionner de nos jours sans en avoir un. Ne donne juste pas ton numéro à des gens au hasa- Ciel fut interrompu par le blond qui l'étreint soudainement.

\- Merci, merci, merci, **merciiiii !** Tu es le _meilleur_ !

Le Phantomhive essaya de s'enfuir, mais sans succès.

\- _Laisse-moi partir_ ! Je n'aime pas les _câlins_ ! J'ai _**dit lâche-moi !**_

\- Tu _aimes_ ça.

 _ **BAM !**_

\- Ouf !

Alois fut subitement frappé à l'estomac. Il lâcha Ciel pour agripper son estomac maintenant douloureux.

\- C'est ce que tu mérites, dit Ciel, se calmant. J'ai besoin de faire un appel, alors s'il te plaît reste calme.

\- _Psh,_ bien, dit le blond, atterrissant sur le canapé dans un bruit sourd très désagréable.

\- _Merci_.

Ciel appela le commissariat de police pour transmettre son plan à l'inspecteur de police Bailey.

\- _QUOI ?!_ Bailey était impressionné. Vous vous attendez à ce que je mette autant d'hommes juste pour _une_ affaire ?! dit-il de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Ce n'est pas juste _une_ affaire, dit le garçon, ajustant son cache-œil. C'est une _série_ d'affaires liées. C'est pourquoi on appelle cela un «meurtre en série».

Ciel pouvait entendre le détective Bailey soupirer en signe de défaite à travers le téléphone.

\- Bien, je le ferai.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous faxerai la clé plus tard.

\- Très bien, j'enverrai quelques personnes aux emplacements possibles. Ça a intérêt à être bon, _gamin_.

\- Ne m'appelez _pas_ « _gamin_ ».

* _Click !_ *

Ciel raccrocha dans un accès de colère. Il n'aimait pas être appelé «gamin». Surtout depuis qu'il était _plus âgé_ que la majorité des habitants de la ville, le détective Bailey _inclut_.

\- Haheeheehahaha ! le blond avachit sur le canapé, encore, à l'envers, gloussait. Il t'a traité de " _gamin_ " ! Hahahaheehaa !

\- Ferme-la, « _Jim_ » personne ne t'a demandé ton avis !

Le blond s'assit. Il n'aimait _pas_ être appelé par son ancien nom. Le nom « _Jim_ » n'était pas aussi cool à entendre que «Alois», pour lui. Pas assez flamboyant ou tape-à-l'œil à son goût.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « _Jim_ » !

\- « _Jimmy_ », alors.

\- Non !

\- « _Jimbo_ _»_?

\- _**Non !**_


	8. Le Garçon-Araignée Prend en Chasse

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

8\. Le Garçon-Araignée Prend en Chasse.

Ciel Phantomhive avait mis son plan en action. L'énigme était résolue, et maintenant commençait le _véritable_ jeu. Le maître d'échecs bleuté avait placé toutes ses pièces aux emplacements appropriés, maintenant, il fallait juste attendre. Voyez-vous, il avait la majorité des détectives de la ville en planque. Tous les joueurs du côté de l'application de la loi de Londres étaient à la recherche de personnes suspectes traînant autour des potentielles futures scènes de crime, recherchant le _Tueur du Sudoku_.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas le tueur, il y avait une personne «suspecte» qui traînait autour de la cour de «l'emplacement R», un complexe d'appartements sur le côté nord de la Tamise. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans. Il avait un teint pâle, et des yeux bleus glacés qui semblaient s'assortir parfaitement avec le temps. Le garçon portait un manteau violet foncé et un pantalon noir, avec espoir de se protéger du froid. Son souffle était visible tandis qu'il jouait avec sa balle de football en dehors du bâtiment. Il le faisait seul alors que d'autres enfants préféreraient rester à l'intérieur pendant de telles désagréables conditions. Mais là encore, _lui aussi_.

 _Ça craint !_ pensa-t-il. _Il fait putain de froid ici !_

Le garçon s'arrêta pendant un moment pour regarder le café au coin de la rue, où ses «renforts» étaient supposés être. Les deux officiers à l'air pitoyable avaient convaincu Alois d'être celui qui se tenait dehors pour contrôler la situation de plus près, avec comme argument que «personne ne soupçonnerait jamais un enfant». Alois, cependant, pensait avoir été dupé.

\- Ces bâtards... dit-il à haute voix, Je n'arrive pas à croire que je les ai laissé m'avoir ! Rien ne se passe de toute façon ! _Bordel de merde, quel genre de cinglé commettrait un meurtre avec un temps pareil ?!_

Il donna encore un coup de pied dans la balle, sa colère déferlant sur l'objet inanimé, probablement pour le mieux.

Le garçon en violet réalisa vite qu'il avait peut-être parlé trop tôt. Alors qu'il frappait la balle, un homme portant un manteau à capuche, promenant son chien, tourna au coin du bâtiment, _de nouveau_.

 _C'est la quatrième fois que je le vois faire le tour de ce bâtiment,_ pensa Alois. _Je pense que ça peut compter comme «suspect» ._

Le garçon autrefois connu sous le nom de «Jim» continua sa comédie, et l'homme continua la _sienne_. Il tourna au coin accompagné de son chien blanc avec des taches brunes quelques pieds devant lui, passant même à côté d'Alois sur le trottoir. L'homme arriva au bord du lotissement, où il regarda un peu autour de lui pour vérifier si personne ne regardait, puis il tourna au coin de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Personne ne regardait, personne, _excepté Alois._

Il poussa du pied son ballon de foot dans la même direction où l'homme était allé, prenant soin de ne pas être vu par l'homme, ou d'avoir l'air étrange. Il colla sa tête contre le coin pour voir ce que faisait l'homme. Ce dernier s'était approché du bâtiment et avait commencé à regarder à l'intérieur des fenêtres comme un sale type.

Alois sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message, (oui, il pouvait le faire) gardant l'homme à l'œil.

 _Personne suspecte repérée. Un homme avec un manteau_  
 _à capuche gris, un grand chien blanc avec des taches_  
 _brunes à «l'emplacement R». Le suspect a fait le tour du_  
 _bâtiment de nombreuses fois et jette actuellement un coup_  
 _d'œil à travers les fenêtres du côté nord-ouest du rez-de-chaussée._  
 _-AT_

 _Envoyé._

Alois patienta quelques instants, observant attentivement chaque mouvement de l'homme. Il regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, prenant des notes, et qui de temps en temps regardait autour de lui pour vérifier si personne ne le voyait. Le blond était resté ô-si soigneusement hors de vue. À un moment, _son téléphone sonna_.

C'était une sonnerie d'alerte, avertissant le propriétaire du téléphone d'un nouveau message. Il chercha vite son téléphone pour l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard. La personne suspecte tourna rapidement la tête vers l'origine du bruit et aperçu Alois, et il sut immédiatement qu'il avait été _vu_.

L'homme ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis fit quelques pas en arrière. Son chien aboya au garçon qui avait osé surprendre son maître. Sa laisse fut lâchée alors que le suspect s'enfuyait, et le blond vêtu de violet le poursuivit.

Le chien le vit et se précipita sur le garçon, montrant les dents. Alois leva son bras pour protéger son visage, son cou, et son torse. Le garçon tomba à terre en criant, alors que les canines du chien perçaient son manteau et sa peau. La doublure en coton du manteau était maintenant en train de s'écouler du manteau et s'éparpiller en touffes sur le sol, certains morceaux teintés en rouge ici et là.

Maintenant Alois était _vraiment_ fâché. Son manteau favori n'était pas seulement _ruiné_ par des déchirures, du sang, et _une odeur de chien,_ mais en plus le suspect aller s'enfuir. En conséquent, il serait grondé plus tard par Ciel pour être si inutile.

 _Ça, je n'en ai pas besoin,_ pensa-t-il.

Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir faire pour essayer de se libérer de ce pénible cabot. _Il le frappa au visage_. Le chien continuait de se ruer sur lui, ce qu'Alois n'apprécia pas. Alors il le frappa _encore_.

Maintenant le nez du canin saignait et il avait un large bleu sur le côté de la tête. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait toujours pas. Vraiment irrité, le blond frappa _encore_. Et encore, et encore, et encore, _et encore_.

Il lâcha enfin. Le chien se trouvait maintenant pleurnichant de douleur près de l'endroit de la lutte. Mais notre héros n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. Son bras lui faisait mal, son _poing_ lui faisait mal, et le suspect s'échappait.

\- _Parfait,_ pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Alois regarda le sol et remarqua qu'un peu de neige s'était rassemblée depuis qu'il avait été attaqué, et le maître de son adversaire, en essayant de s'échapper, avait laissé des empreintes.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alois suivit la traînée, courant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il sauta de nombreux grillages pour attraper cet homme. Alors qu'il courait, l'air glacial entra dans sa gorge et lui fit mal aux poumons, le vent lui donnait également l'impression de couper sa peau, et il glissa de nombreuses fois sur des flaques sur le sol où l'eau avait décidé de geler, mais pourtant, il continua toujours. Ce qu'Alois Trancy _voulait_ , Alois Trancy _l'obtenait_. Le blond était implacable pour parvenir à ses fins, et ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était attraper ce _bâtard_.

L'homme quitta la ruelle avec notre héros à ses trousses, _directement dans une intersection très fréquentée_. Des coups de klaxons, des crissements de pneu, et le blond s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, haletant indépendamment de l'air gelé poignardant l'alignement de sa trachée et de ses poumons, le même air s'échappant de ses lèvres à la vue de tous. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la rue pour voir que l'homme qu'il chassait jusqu'ici le regardait aussi, faisant les mêmes gestes. Puis l'homme se retourna et recommença à courir alors que le trafic revenait à la normal après avoir été interrompu par cette même personne. Alois l'avait perdu.

Ses oreilles, la plupart de ses membres et ses entrailles étaient maintenant douloureux à cause de la poursuite, il lui fallut donc un temps avant de réaliser que son téléphone sonnait. Cette fois-ci c'était un appel inconnu. Alois répondu en toussant et râlant à cause de l'air.

\- ... A-Allô ?

\- Alois ? c'était la voix de l'ami bleuté du garçon de l'autre côté de la ligne. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ? Qu'est-il arrivé au suspect ? Alois interrompit l'interrogatoire en toussant. Tu as l'air _très_ mal.

Alois fit une pause pour se reprendre et calmer sa respiration. Finalement, il répondit :

\- _Il s'est enfui_.


	9. Quel Est Son Problème ?

Le nom du chapitre est différent pour la «liste», car il dépassait les caractères minimum. J'ai donc changé de façon à ce que le sens reste et qu'il puisse rentrer. Sinon, le titre original est toujours le même en-dessous comme vous pouvez le voir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

9\. Quel Est Le Problème Avec Le Gamin Trancy ?

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, et les informations sur ce qu'Alois avait vu avaient été passé aux autorités. Le manteau du garçon se trouvait maintenant dans la poubelle, et ses blessures avaient été traitées.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ce sang n'est pas celui de ce cabot, Alois ?

\- Oui, j'en suis plutôt sûr, surtout quand les dents d'un chien sont entrées dans ma chair, Sebastian.

Tout ceux présents dans la pièce étaient perdu pour expliquer pourquoi Alois _n'avait_ pas de blessures apparentes, bien qu'il y insiste. Les deux gentlemen dans la pièce en plus du garçon blond étaient également sidérés par son histoire.

\- Vous dites avoir _frappé_ le chien ? D'après les blessures qu'il a subies, on dirait plutôt que vous l'avez peut-être frappé avec une pierre, Alois.

Sebastian fronçait les sourcils, ne croyant clairement pas à l'histoire d'Alois. Le démon habituellement calme était de plus en plus ennuyé par cet enfant à problème. Chaque fois qu'il mettait le désordre, _Sebastian_ devait le nettoyer, chaque fois qu'Alois cassait quelque chose, c'était _Sebastian_ qui devait le réparer. La plupart du temps, ces évènements étaient _complètement_ évitables, et comment quelqu'un pouvait être si maladroit ou ignorant était au-delà de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Mais ce qui l'avait _le plus_ troublé, cependant, était le « _et si_ » Alois avait dit la _vérité_.

Le chien domestique moyen avait une force de morsure de 117 kilos. Il était pratiquement _impossible_ que le bras d'un humain ne soit pas affecté par cela. Le chien avait déchiré le manteau d'Alois, signifiant qu'il n'était _pas_ juste en train de «jouer». Alors si c'était le cas, _pourquoi le bras d'Alois était-il indemne ?_

Cela embêtait aussi Ciel, qui était également incapable de l'accepter. Donc, il décida qu'il devait en parler plus profondément avec son majordome. Mais tout d'abord, il devait se débarrasser d'Alois.

\- Alois, tu es sale, et tu sens le chien. Va prendre un bain, dit-il.

\- N'es-tu pas _gentil_?

\- _Toujours_.

\- Je pense toujours que tu devrais légalement être incapable de t'approcher de 5 mètres d'une cuillère en bois.

\- Bain. _Maintenant,_ le bleuté chassa son ami blond de la pièce.

Alois se courba, imitant Sebastian.

\- _Yes, My Lord._

Et il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ciel se retourna immédiatement vers son serviteur.

\- À propos de son bras... commença-t-il.

\- Je réfléchissais à la même chose, jeune maître. Ce n'est pas _normal_.

Mais rien ne l'était vraiment dans la demeure Phantomhive. La demeure avait été détruite d'innombrable fois, puis mystérieusement restaurée du jour au lendemain, et avait été l'un des quartiers généraux pour la pègre pendant des _siècles_. Les habitants n'étaient pas « _normaux_ » non plus. Le majordome était un démon dont l'âge était inconnu qui était forcé d'être le serviteur d'un démon beaucoup plus jeune pour toujours, le plus jeune démon mentionné précédemment n'avait pas toujours été un démon, sa démonerie lui avait été accordé par un troisième démon, maintenant décédé, il était aussi un sociopathe, un peu sadique et souffrait d'un état de _Stress Post-Traumatique._ Puis, il y avait le blond en question, qui avait des problèmes psychologiques similaires si ce n'est les mêmes que le premier garçon, mais qui semblait également avoir un _Trouble Bipolaire_ et un _Trouble d'Hyperactivité avec un Déficit de l'Attention._ S'ajoutait à ça, le fait que le garçon Trancy avait été ramené d'entre les morts...

C'était ces pensées qui ressurgissait dans l'esprit de Ciel lorsque le mot « _normal_ » était mentionné dans ce contexte. Ce fut cette pensée qui suscita une question dans son esprit.

\- Qu' _est_ Alois, exactement ?

Sebastian fit une pause, cherchant une réponse à la question de son maître. Un petit sourire embellit son visage, quand il pensa à cette réponse :

\- Je suppose qu'il est un « _zombie_ », jeune maître.

Cette pensée était drôle pour le serviteur, aussi drôle qu'elle puisse être vraie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un cadavre ambulant... dit Ciel, ne trouvant pas les mots de Sebastian humoristique. Peut-être devrions-nous lui faire voir un médecin, suggéra-t-il.

\- Dois-je créer les documents appropriés, Monsieur ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune maître. Je ne veux pas de _zombie_ chez moi. Nous devons aller au bout de cela.

\- Compris, répondit l'homme vêtu de noir, et donc, il partit pour remplir sa tâche.

Pendant ce temps, autre part dans le même manoir, un certain blond prenait du plaisir dans un bain luxueux.

\- Dis-moi tes secrets, ô petit canard en caoutchouc... dit-il en appuyant sur le petit jouet de bain contre son oreille avant de l'écraser délicatement.

\- * **Squick ! Squick !** *

\- _Ouuuuiiiii..._


	10. Une Lueur d'Espoir Inattendue

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

10\. Une Lueur d'Espoir Inattendue.

Un autre indice était apparu dans l'affaire du _Tueur du Sudoku_. Le chien que l'homme avait laissé derrière lui pour échapper au garçon Trancy portait un collier, et sur ce collier, il y avait des _étiquettes_. Mettre des étiquettes sur vos animaux de compagnie pouvait être utile pour les retrouver lorsqu'ils étaient perdus, mais quand ils étaient perdus et que vous êtiez soupçonnés de meurtre, pas tellement. Localiser le suspect était aussi facile que de prétendre rendre un chien perdu, ou l'était-ce vraiment ? Lorsque le détective Bailey avait appelé le numéro sur l'étiquette pour faire cela, l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone avait dit ne pas avoir la moindre idée de quoi parlait Bailey.

Cependant, c'était une solution facile, puisque la police pouvait trouver votre adresse juste avec votre numéro de téléphone. Même si vous le niez, vos voisins savent si vous avez un chien. Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.

Le nom de l'homme était Miller, Peter Miller. Il était un homme timide qui n'avait jamais beaucoup socialisé, mais un travailleur acharné, et bien respecté à son travail. Mais il était ici, assis au commissariat de Police, soupçonné de meurtre. Bien qu'il refuse de répondre aux questions des enquêteurs, après une inspection plus poussée de sa résidence, une carte où était marqué des maisons qu'il frapperait potentiellement avait été trouvé, une grille de Sudoku, des plans pour entrer par effraction dans une de ces demeures, ainsi que divers couteaux et autres. _Cet homme était évidemment le tueur._

\- Non...

Le garçon Phantomhive assit sur le canapé dans le salon, se frottait les tempes avec frustration. Il regardait les infos de dernière minutes sur le dernier meurtre arrivé au cours de ce week-end. Il n'avait été commis par _nul autre que le Tueur du Sudoku_.

\- Mais il devrait être en prison ! cria Alois à la boîte magique parlante. Nous avons attrapé ce bâtard ! _C'est terminé !_

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Un autre corps avait été trouvé. Cette fois, c'était un homme dans la fin de la trentaine. Mort par étranglement, ses chevilles et ses poignets avaient des marques comme s'il avait été attaché, ainsi que le numéro «sept» dessiné sur son cadavre. Avec son corps, avait été trouvé une petite valise avec un livre d'énigmes pour enfants et un bout de papier où était écrit le numéro "sept" comme contenu. La même tactique, la même signature. _C'était le travail du tueur_.

Ciel se leva et se rendit à son bureau. Il devait recommencer à la case départ. Sans aucune piste, il était incertain de comment ce fou serait capturé. Il s'assit à son bureau et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Ciel ?

Le compagnon blond du garçon entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bureau du garçon et le fixa, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'asseoir sur mon bureau, dit le bleuté ennuyé.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit le garçon blond assit sur le bureau. Mais j'avais peur que tu viennes ici pour _bouder_.

Ciel n'avait simplement pas l'énergie pour débattre avec le scandaleux garçon, portant un short trop court assit devant lui. Ni le temps. Il devait penser à une manière de trouver ce bâtard, et vite. Il se moquait du Chien de Garde ! Ciel prit les dossiers de la victime la plus récente, et commença à partir de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je revois ces dossiers.

Et voilà. Une autre réponse courte qui allait droit au but de la part de monsieur Phantomhive. Alois savait qu'à ce stade il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour aider son ami à se sentir mieux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il _n'essayerait_ pas.

\- C'est un corps ? demanda-t-il, pointant une photo du corps sans vie de la victime. Hum. Peu importe qui nous cherchons, il doit être plutôt fort. Il a démonté un adulte sans aucun mal.

Une idée lumineuse apparut dans la tête de Ciel. Encore une fois, un des commentaires désinvoltes du garçon Trancy avait allumé une étincelle à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Alois, _c'est ça !_

\- _Hein ?_

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Aucune personne ne pourrait lutter seule contre un homme de cette taille ! Les évidences ont supporté le fait que Miller était le tueur, et en même temps les morts continuent parce qu' _il y a plus qu'un tueur !_

Ciel émettait un ton inhabituellement excité. La rareté de cela intriguait, amusait, effrayait, et excitait aussi Alois.

\- Oh mon _**Dieu !**_ Ça _doit_ être cela ! s'exclama le garçon blond. Mais son sourire s'effaça. Mais comment allons-nous _tous_ les capturer ?

Ciel fit le tour du bureau et mit son bras autour des épaules du blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan, dit-il. Viens avec moi.

\- Où ? demanda Alois, ses joues rougissant légèrement au contact physique inattendu.

\- _J'ai besoin de parler avec M. Miller,_ dit Ciel, menant l'autre garçon hors du bureau.


	11. Ceintures de Sécurité

Même problème que dans le chapitre 9 avec le titre. Pourquoi tant de haine envers les titres longs ?

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

11\. Ceintures de Sécurité : Comment Fonctionnent-Elles ?

Deux garçons avaient déboulé dans la salle d'interrogatoire un jour, pour parler avec un tueur en série. Rien d'étrange ici, rien d'autre que l'homme qu'ils étaient venus voir. Un certain _Peter Miller_ , paraîtrait-il. L'homme avait été soupçonné d'être impliqué dans l'affaire du _Tueur du Sudoku_. Le _Tueur du Sudoku_ était soupçonné d'être un tueur narcissique dû au fait qu'il avait laissé un code derrière lui qui pourrait aider à le retrouver.

L'homme assit de l'autre côté de la table ne semblait pas du tout comme cette personne. Il était soigné, et avait l'air plutôt simple. Il parlait rarement, mais lorsqu'on lui posait une question il était toujours évasif. Parfois, il sortait même du sujet.

Mais cet homme n'était pas seul pour commettre ces crimes atroces, oh non. Il y en avait d'autres. Les autorités devaient juste trouver _qui_. Demander à cet homme recroquevillé dans sa chaise à l'opposé des garçons serait inutile, comme mentionné plus tôt. Malgré cela, un des deux garçons, celui qui se faisait appeler «Ciel», avait un plan.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Miller, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? dit Peter. Ils laissent des _enfants_ venir ici ?

Ciel, qui autrement se serait mis en colère à un tel commentaire, le laissa passer pour le bien de l'enquête.

\- Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je _suis_ le détective.

\- Est-ce ainsi ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste venue aujourd'hui pour vous dire que les autres vous rejoindront bientôt.

Peter avala difficilement.

\- « _Autres_ » ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, le garçon souri d'un air satisfait, ajustant son cache-œil. Grâce à vous, nous fûmes capables de les localiser.

L'homme reposa ses coudes sur la surface de la table et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- _Oh bon sang,_ dit-il. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

\- C'est vrai, le jeu est terminé, dit Ciel. Vous avez _perdu_.

Un sourire narquois embellit le visage d'Alois alors qu'il réalisait quel était le plan du bleuté. Il allait le duper pour tirer des informations de lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait capable de garder l'illusion qu'il savait, il serait capable d'extraire des informations de l'homme sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

C'est si... _drôle,_ pensa le blond.

\- _Oh bon sang,_ continua monsieur Miller. Si Beck l'apprend, _il ordonnera aux autres de me tuer..._

Un petit gloussement s'échappa des lèvres du Comte borgne.

\- Oh oui, _Beck,_ la farce du garçon continua. Je l'ai rencontré, je dirais que vous êtes royalement foutu.

Il regarda son ami blond, sachant que son jeu lui était maintenant évident.

\- Je ne peux pas me souvenir du reste de son nom... Alois, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Beck... Beck... _Beck..._

Le garçon blond prétendait être en train de penser, grattant son menton, et fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai seulement jeté un bref coup d'œil au dossier.

\- Beck, Beck Garrett ? demanda monsieur Miller, mordant complètement à l'hameçon.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Merci, répondit le démon rusé. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, monsieur Miller. Soyez prudent, maintenant.

\- Merci... répondit l'homme tandis que les deux garçons sortaient de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- C'était hilarant ! dit le blond alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il s'était fait avoir ? Ça aurait été drôle de le voir _ne plus savoir où se mettre_.

Ciel ouvrit la porte de la voiture, s'asseyant avant de répondre à la question de son compagnon.

\- J'aime garder le plus de pièces possibles en jeu. Elles peuvent être utiles plus tard.

\- Je suppose que c'est logique.

\- Parce que ça l' _est_.

\- Alors, qu'y a-t-il après ? Nous savons maintenant le nom de leur chef. Le traquons-nous ? demanda le blond, cafouillant avec sa ceinture.

Il n'arrivait jamais à mettre ce foutu truc de la bonne manière.

\- _Naturellement_.

Ciel regarda dehors à la fenêtre. Il sentit la secousse du véhicule tandis que le blond à côté de lui se tortillait en essayant de détordre sa ceinture sans s'étrangler.

\- Là.

En ayant marre des mouvements irritants, et voulant rentrer, il se tourna et s'étendit jusqu'au blond pour l'aider à détordre sa ceinture. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise guida la main de l'autre et avec un «click», l'aida ainsi à attacher la boucle.

\- Merci.

Alois espérait que le garçon qui venait juste de l'aider n'avait pas vu le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

L'autre garçon recula pour se remettre dans son siège et regarda à travers la fenêtre. _Il espérait aussi exactement la même chose._


	12. Un Café, Un Papier, Et Un Charme ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

12\. Un Café, Du Papier, Et Des Rencontres.

Beck Garett était un étudiant en deuxième année à l'université ayant un futur radieux. Soigné, propre, mais ordinaire. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts, un menton fin, et portait des lunettes. Un garçon toujours silencieux, mais possédant une intelligence ayant brillamment éclipsé ses camarades durant toute sa scolarité. Cela dit, il était facilement ennuyé par le travail et le fait de parler à des gens qui n'étaient pas «intéressants» pour lui. Il s'ennuyait toujours. _Toujours_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il prenait plaisir à regarder les gens essayer de résoudre leurs problèmes et leurs inquiétudes. En fait, il y prenait tellement de plaisir que parfois il causait intentionnellement ces problèmes. Sortir avec des filles, les traiter comme des princesses, seulement pour les tromper plus tard, causer des «accidents» aléatoires qui pourraient très bien ruiner la vie des gens, les faire enfermer pour des infractions qu'ils n'avaient, en fait, pas commises...

Oui, ce jeune homme aimait regarder les gens souffrir émotionnellement. Il prenait plaisir du pouvoir qui en ressortait. De plus, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il embêtait déjà ses animaux, tirant la queue du chien, sortant les poissons hors de leur bocal, frappant le chat avec un bâton. Beck trouvait cela si drôle d'une certaine manière.

Il ressemblait à deux autres garçons que nous connaissons. Les garçons Phantomhive et Trancy. Ils adoraient aussi regarder les gens bouleversés. Cependant, la différence entre ces deux groupes était que les garçons étaient des sociopathes et Beck était un _psychopathe_. Les sociopathes étaient _faits_ de cette manière, à travers des traumatismes ou des abus. Les psychopathes étaient simplement _nés_.

Beck Garett était charismatique et charmant. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait pu prendre les autres sous ses ordres. Ceux qu'il enrôlait dans son jeu étaient tous des gens qu'il avait rencontrés en ligne. Des gens qui étaient aussi généralement «étranges». La plupart d'eux pensaient avoir été trompé par la société.

Prenez Peter Miller par exemple : il avait souvent été maltraité et abusé quand il était enfant et avait récemment découvert que sa supposée «petite-amie» sortait avec un autre homme et était seulement intéressée par son argent. Cela rendrait n'importe qui en colère. Garett était ensuite venu à l'improviste pendant cette période de dégoût de soi. Avec quelques mots et de merveilleuses promesses, le pauvre Peter était sous son charme, et fut intégré dans le groupe qui serait plus tard connu sous le nom du « _Tueur du Sudoku_ ».

C'était maintenant la tâche de nos garçons que d'appréhender cet homme et ses subordonnés. Ciel savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Ils devraient rapidement et intelligemment déjouer cet adversaire. Même s'ils l'arrêtaient, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il révélerait l'identité de ses laquais, ou qu'ils arrêteraient après que leur chef soit parti. Cependant, le borgne savait aussi qu'il était également probable qu'ils se dispersent ou fassent plus d'erreurs sans leur dirigeant.

\- Beck, ils ont eu Peter ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Et si le reste d'entre nous se fait attraper ?! demanda l'une des personnes en chuchotant, à l'une des larges tables dans un coin isolé d'un petit café dans le centre-ville de Londres.

\- Pas d'inquiétudes, commença le jeune prodige d'une voix douce. Peter n'est pas une balance, et il _connaît_ les conséquences s'il chante, il sourit, sirotant son café calmement.

\- Il deviendra le _numéro neuf_ ? dit une troisième personne, une jeune femme, peut-être récemment sortie du lycée.

\- _Exactement,_ le maître d'échecs se tordit en un sourire narquois. _Oh, comme ce serait drôle,_ dit-il, plaçant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

\- Plus _qu'un seul_ avant cela, dit le premier homme.

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire, exactement ? rejoignit une quatrième personne, un autre homme ayant l'air d'être dans la fin de la trentaine ou dans le début de la quarantaine.

Beck regarda le quatrième et dit.

\- Patience, j'ai un plan. Je vous le promets, ce sera plus drôle que tout le reste _combiné_.

Les autres sourirent et acquiescèrent. Ils étaient clairement excités de trouver ce qu'il avait en réserve. Et avec Beck à la tête, personne, même pas la police, ne pourrait les arrêter.

Excepter bien sûr, les deux garçons assis de l'autre côté du même café. Ces garçons n'étaient pas ordinaires. Ils pouvaient même être mentionnés comme « _anormal_ ». Les garçons, un aux cheveux bleu-gris et l'autre blond, par exemple, avait une très bonne _ouïe_.

Même s'ils étaient au fond de la pièce de ce café très fréquenté, ils pouvaient entendre _chacun des mots_ que l'autre groupe disait. Ils s'accrochaient à ces mots et les stockaient pour les utiliser dans un futur _très_ proche. Non, ces garçons n'étaient simplement _pas_ ordinaire. Ils n'étaient simplement _pas humains_ , voyez-vous.

Le plus jeune des deux, portant un cache-œil et ayant des cheveux de la nuance bleu-gris la plus particulière, était appelé Ciel Phantomhive. Il travaillait pour Sa Majesté, la Reine d'Angleterre, résolvant des affaires de nature pénible, en plus de posséder une compagnie de jouet existant depuis plus d'un siècle. Il n'était pas humain, il était un démon. Un démon qui possédait pour serviteur, un autre démon beaucoup plus vieux. Ciel était définitivement une force à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Alois était le garçon assit à côté du précédent dans ce petit restaurant. Il n'était certainement pas « _normal_ ». Le garçon blond était un peu perturbé, peut-être un peu plus que le premier, seulement il avait une innocence particulière qui pouvait presque cacher ce fait. On ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Même _lui_ n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce que l'on savait était qu'il avait été ramené de l'au-delà par l'autre garçon et son serviteur, et qu'il vivait maintenant avec eux. Il semblait avoir des sens et des capacités de régénération bien au-dessus d'un humain ordinaire. Ces deux choses étaient des traits de démon, mais il avait de nombreuses qualités non-démoniaques qui semblaient l'empêcher d'être placer dans cette catégorie. Par exemple, le garçon avait besoin de _dormir_. Les démons ne _nécessitaient_ pas de dormir, c'était juste un luxe pour eux. Alois avait aussi besoin de _manger_ , d'une manière différente des démons. Les démons mangeaient moins souvent et dégustaient des âmes humaines, ce que le blond ne faisait pas. Le garçon était très particulier, il n'était pas humain, _ni un démon_. Il était juste «Alois».

\- As-tu tout entendu ? demanda le garçon précédemment mentionné, à l'autre.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi ? répliqua l'ange déchu tout en interrogeant le garçon à ses côtés. Il le regardait souffler sur son chocolat chaud avant de le boire d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme « _mignonne_ ».

\- Ouais, dit-il finalement. Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de cela ? Nous ne pouvons pas simplement y aller et les arrêter parce qu'ils _parlent_ des meurtres.

Ciel soupira et dit :

\- C'est vrai...

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit l'un des membres du groupe, dont ils discutaient, parler à nouveau.

C'était l'homme dans la fin de trentaine/début de quarantaine qui parla.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je couvrirai Bill cette fois, dit-il.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme. Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

Les membres du groupe près des étranges garçons étaient prêts à partir. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à mettre leurs manteaux, chapeaux, écharpes et gants, tandis que le même homme se rendait à la caisse pour payer.

À ce moment-là, Ciel dressa l'oreille tout en le regardant payer. Il remarqua que la méthode de payement de l'homme pourrait être utile pour notre petit détective.

\- Ils partent, dit le blond, tirant l'autre garçon de ses pensées. Que faisons-nous ? Est-ce que nous allons les suivre ?

Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise regarda Alois pour répondre à sa question.

\- Non, dit-il. Nous allons attendre qu'ils partent.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je sais comment nous pouvons découvrir l'identité de l'un d'entre eux, répliqua le Comte sournois. Attends, et regarde juste.

Alois attendit et regarda. Il attendit plutôt patiemment pour ses standards, mais peu importe. Lorsque le dernier du groupe sortit, son compagnon se leva et se dirigea à la caisse. Le garçon suivit pour découvrir le plan de son ami plutôt sérieux.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider, les garçons ? demanda la gentille vieille femme derrière le comptoir.

\- J'aimerais que vous me montriez le chèque avec lequel l'homme qui vient juste de sortir à payer, s'il vous plaît.

La femme regarda le garçon devant elle avec un regard confus pendant un instant, incapable de détourner la tête de l'étrange requête du garçon. Puis, elle parla.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle.

Ciel chercha dans sa poche et en sortit un insigne qu'il montra à la femme.

\- Monsieur Ciel Phantomhive : Enquêteur au service de Sa Majesté, aussi connu comme «le Chien de Garde de la Reine».

Alois chercha dans sa poche et en sortit une _boîte d'allumettes_ qu'il montra à la femme.

\- Alois Trancy : «L'Araignée de la Reine». Je suis avec _lui,_ dit-il en pointant son ami à ses côtés.

La femme derrière le comptoir inspecta l'insigne du garçon Phantomhive, la bouche bée avec incrédulité. Des enfants travaillant pour Sa Majesté ? _Quel concept_. Elle ajusta ses lunettes pour avoir une meilleure vue. Cela semblait être vraie. Dû au sceau royal sur l'insigne. _Ce n'était pas un jouet_. Elle finit par y croire et donna le chèque à Ciel, qu'il copia, pour tracer la signature.

Il rendit le chèque à la femme.

\- Merci de votre coopération.

\- Et ayez une bonne journée, ajouta le blond avant de suivre Ciel hors du restaurant.

Ils marchèrent le long du trottoir dans le froid pendant un moment pour rejoindre Sebastian avec la voiture. Après trop de réflexion, Alois abandonna.

\- D'accord, comment ce bout de papier va-t-il nous aider ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- C'est appelé un «chèque», commença Ciel. Les gens utilisent cela pour transférer l'argent qu'ils possèdent, de leurs comptes en banque, pour payer quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener de l'argent partout ? _Malin,_ répondit l'adolescent blond. Mais en quoi copier ce chèque va-t-il nous aider ?

\- Il y a toutes sortes d'informations écrites sur un chèque incluant le nom de la personne, la banque qu'ils utilisent, et s'il est rempli, leurs signatures. Nous allons juste à la banque de cet homme, je montre encore mon insigne, et les force à me donner des informations sur lui. Ils sauront son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, et même sa profession.

Alois était abasourdi. Un si petit bout de papier et un objet brillant pouvaient obtenir des informations, qui autrement, seraient gardées complètement confidentielles ? Il était incertain de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou mauvaise chose, mais c'était certainement _utile_.

\- C'est un objet impressionnant, ton insigne.

\- Je suppose que ça l'est, répondit le plus petit des deux avant de s'arrêter et de demander; Maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu montrais à la femme derrière le comptoir ?

\- Une _boîte d'allumettes_.

\- Où diable as-tu eu une boîte d'allumettes ?

Le blond réfléchit pendant un instant et hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je l'ai _trouvé,_ dit-il.

\- Donne-la-moi, Ciel offrit sa main au blond, qu'il ne croyait pas pour certaines raisons compréhensibles.

Alois, en réponse, prit sa main et fit une révérence.

\- _Enchanté,_ dit-il en rigolant.

\- _**Donne-moi juste ces allumettes de merde !**_


	13. J'ai Essayé De Ne Pas M'en Souvenir

Hey, je pars en vacances mercredi prochain, et je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de poster le chapitre 14, néanmoins je vais essayer puisque c'est le dernier chapitre de cet arc. Pour les semaines qui suivent, j'aurai parfois Internet mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Du coup, soit j'arrive à poster les chapitres comme d'habitude, soit je vous posterai 2 chapitres en rentrant.

Peut-être à la semaine prochaine du coup !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

13\. J'ai Essayé De Ne Pas M'en Souvenir.

Sept corps trouvés, deux autres étaient attendus. Le Phantomhive avait rassemblé de nouveaux indices en rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement. Il s'agissait du nom d'une des personnes impliquées dans les meurtres.

Son nom était Brian Ackerman. Il travaillait dans un magasin de disques d'occasion en ville et passait par un parc en particulier pour aller et venir de son travail chaque jour. Ciel et Alois le suivaient pour prévenir les policiers s'il était presque chez lui. Ils effectuaient une recherche de la maison de l'homme, comme Brian, un gentilhomme en apparence, avait une violente histoire, d'après les dossiers de la police. Il avait diverses accusations d'agression, de harcèlement, et avait été accusé de _traque_.

Les garçons le suivaient d'assez loin pour qu'il ne les suspecte pas. Ils attendaient l'appel qui leur dirait que les policiers avaient terminé les recherches et qu'ils pouvaient partir aujourd'hui. _Et sortir de ce froid_.

\- Combien de temps penses-tu que ça leur prennent ? demanda Alois.

\- Qui sait ? Cela dépend de comment le gars cache ses affaires, s'il en a, répondit Ciel au blond presque gelé à côté de lui.

Le froid ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Ciel, cependant, Alois, si. Le pauvre nez du garçon était rouge et il tremblait en soufflant sur ses mains gantées pour les réchauffer. Son ancien manteau avait été ruiné par un énorme chien, alors il portait un des manteaux de Ciel qui était plus petit, et malheureusement, _moins isolé_. Alois en conséquence, était très désireux à l'idée de rentrer, où il pourrait se blottir sous une couverture ou rester près du _chauffage_ magique.

Et voilà que ses prières furent exaucées par un appel téléphonique soudain du détective Bailey. Ciel qui trouvait les sonneries bruyantes et ennuyeuses, avait son téléphone sur vibreur, le fait que l'homme dangereux qu'ils suivaient ne l'entendait pas, était un bonus.

\- Allô ? répondit le garçon, Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

L'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne répondit.

\- Beaucoup de choses. Une valise avec un livre d'énigmes pour enfants et un bout de papier avec le numéro « _huit_ » dessus à l'intérieur, des couteaux, des câbles et des fils, ainsi que des _stupéfiants_ , notamment.

\- Tout est bon pour une peine d'emprisonnement, ici. Autre chose ?

\- Nous avons cherché dans son ordinateur et trouvé des manuels de combat militaire au corps-à-corps sauvegardés dessus, ainsi que du _PI_.

\- « _PI_ » ? répéta Ciel.

Son oeil visible se tourna immédiatement vers le garçon blond qui écoutait la conversation. Analysant son visage, le Phantomhive pouvait voir la confusion que le blond avait concernant ce terme. Ciel regretta immédiatement d'avoir demandé. Il savait maintenant qu'il devrait expliquer à Alois ce qu'était exactement le « _PI_ », et il redoutait cela.

\- Bien. Sortez de là aussi vite que possible, continua-t-il.

\- Nous le ferons. Tenez-nous au courant, répondit Bailey.

Ciel raccrocha, et attendit simplement que son ami blond pose la question tant redoutée.

\- Que veut dire «PI» ? demanda-t-il finalement.

 _Fais chier,_ pensa Ciel.

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner pour faire face au blond. Il ne savait pas exactement comment Alois réagirait, mais s'il ne lui disait pas, le garçon Trancy l'harcèlerait implacablement. Finalement, il répondit :

\- Cela veut dire « _Pornographie Infantile_ ».

Alois se raidit sur place. Il arrêta de marcher, et son visage perdit ses couleurs. Ses yeux reflétaient la _peur_ , et la _haine_. Son passé était niché dans les profondeurs de son esprit, les choses qu'il avait dû faire pour _survivre_ , oubliées.

Du moins jusqu'à _ce moment_. Tout cela frappa de plein fouet le garçon. Les souvenirs de _cet homme_ , celui dont il devait prétendre être le fils. _Cet homme_ , qui l'avait acheté et fait de lui un esclave. _**Cet homme**_ , celui qui avait utilisé son corps comme son jouet personnel. Cet homme était mort depuis longtemps, pourtant _cet homme_ était maintenant avec lui, et le suivait.

Ciel ne fit pas que le sentir, mais il le _vit_ aussi dans les yeux terrifiés du garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas habitué à réconforter les gens, il le savait. Mais le garçon à ses côtés avait désespérément besoin de lui, il _le_ savait bien.

Tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire, était de prendre ses mains et de lui dire de sa voix la plus douce :

\- _Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité_.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles du blond, les réchauffant. Le garçon cligna finalement des yeux, se réveillant de sa transe.

\- _Merci,_ fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Son ton était étouffé, mais aussi sincère. Alois lâcha les mains de Ciel pour envelopper ses bras autour de son sauveur démoniaque, et l'autre garçon le _laissa juste faire_.

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Cette fois vers la voiture pour rentrer. Ils attraperaient finalement le _Tueur du Sudoku_ , mais c'était pour un _autre_ jour.


	14. Le Tueur Du Sudoku

Voilà le chapitre 14, je ne le publie pas moi-même (même si c'est mon compte). J'ai demandé à une amie de le faire pour moi, puisque qu'au moment où ce chapitre sera publié, je serai dans une voiture bien loin de chez moi. Donc si vous pouvez avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à YuuKyun, alors dites-lui merci !

Je voulais vraiment qu'il soit publié maintenant et pas à mon retour, vu qu'il clôt l'arc du "Tueur du Sudoku". Quant aux chapitres qui suivent, vous les aurez sans doute le 24 août.

J'aimerais également remercier Lerugamine pour sa review, même si je ne suis pas l'auteur mais juste la traductrice, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Ce sera tout, bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

14\. Le Tueur du Sudoku.

Le ciel était noir et l'air de la nuit froid, alors que trois silhouettes s'approchaient d'un complex d'appartements au Nord de la Tamise. Trois silhouettes. Elles étaient cinq lorsqu'elles avaient commencé, mais leurs compagnons ne pouvaient simplement pas échapper au bras de la loi.

Elles étaient prêtes avec les outils nécessaires pour cette tâche. Les deux jeunes hommes et la jeune femme étaient prêts. Prêts à entrer dans ce domicile et réaliser l'activité qu'ils étaient venus spécifiquement faire. Prêts à donner à la ville sa huitième victime. Prêts à tuer.

Ils avaient espionné l'endroit pendant plus d'un mois, avaient pris la clé sous le tapis pour en faire un double dans ce but. Ils s'étaient assurés que leur cible soit seule chez elle cette nuit. Ils voulaient s'assurer que la personne dans ce petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée ne fusse pas une menace pour eux. La jeune femme dans l'appartement ignorait complètement dans quel danger elle se trouvait. Elle venait juste de finir sa douche, et se préparait à s'endormir cette nuit.

Cela cependant, ne serait pas le cas. Lorsqu'elle fut vite endormie, les intrus ouvrirent simplement la porte d'entrée et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller leur pauvre victime. Ils parcoururent la cuisine et le salon. Soudainement, à leur grande surprise, la lumière s'alluma.

\- Bonsoir, dit brusquement un garçon proprement paré et portant un cache-oeil, dans une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- C'est quoi _cette merde_ ?! dit la première figure, un jeune homme à la moitié de sa vingtaine. Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'elle vivait _seule_ ?!

\- Mais _c'est le cas !_ dit la seconde, une fille qui semblait sortir récemment du lycée. J'en étais sûre ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce gosse _de ma vie_ avant !

\- Calmez-vous, tous, nous pouvons nous en occuper, dit le troisième, un homme du nom de _Beck Garrett_. C'est juste un gosse. Attachez-le et il sera le _numéro neuf_.

\- Mais c'est juste un _gosse_ , Beck ! dit la fille.

\- _Tu veux prendre sa place, alors ?_ cracha le chef du groupe d'une manière menaçante.

La fille secoua la tête et tira une corde de son sac. Ils commencèrent tous à s'approcher du garçon, qui ne semblait pas menacé le moins du monde.

\- Oh ? il leva un sourcil interrogativement. Qu'arrive-t-il au numéro neuf ?

\- Tu es sur le point de trouver.

Après que la figure ait lié les jambes et les bras du garçon, les deux hommes allèrent dans une autre pièce pendant que la fille surveillait le garçon bleuté.

Beck et son partenaire essayaient de localiser la chambre où leur cible avait trouvé le sommeil. Tout d'un coup ils entendirent le cri de la fille qu'ils avaient laissée avec leur autre victime. Silencieusement, ils coururent dans le salon pour voir ce qui se tramait.

Elle était partie, tout comme le garçon. Mais à la place du garçon se trouvait un autre garçon, celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds, paré aussi nettement que le précédent.

\- Qui es-tu ? dit Beck.

Le blond répondit.

\- Vous m'avez attaché, et vous me demandez mon nom _maintenant_? Des animaux, vous tous !

Après avoir observé le blond à l'air agaçant devant eux, pendant un moment, la voix d'une femme se fit entendre de l'autre pièce.

\- Q-Qui que vous soyez, vous feriez mieux de partir ! Je suis au téléphone avec la police _à l'instant_ !

- _Putain_ ! s'exclama le prétendu maître d'échecs. Leonard, attrape le gosse, _on dégage d'ici_ !

L'autre homme qui, était apparemment connu comme «Leonard», fit ce qui lui était instruit et jeta le garçon sur ses épaules. Les deux hommes avec le garçon se ruèrent dehors, vers une voiture volée, où le blond fut rapidement jeté sur le siège arrière.

\- Et Vicky ? demanda Leonard en entrant.

\- _Oublie-la,_ dit Beck alors qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Ils laissèrent la fille derrière eux et la voiture prit la route. Le garçon attaché dans le siège arrière n'était _pas_ heureux.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous, putain ?! Détachez-moi et laissez-moi sortir de cette voiture !

\- _Leonard_.

Un pistolet fut pointé vers le visage du blond par l'homme.

\- Tu ferais mieux de _fermer_ ta gueule, ou je te _descends_ ! cria Leonard.

Alois était effrayé. L'idée de mourir _deux fois_ ne l'enchantait pas. L'homme devant lui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, et tout ce qu'il savait était que le plan de Ciel avait intérêt à fonctionner.

Le garçon en question était, bien sûr, en train de suivre le véhicule. Il sautait de toit en toit comme _Jack Talons-à-Ressort_. Sa performance était masquée par la cape du ciel nocturne. _Il ne les laisserait pas s'échapper_.

Soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta en crissant devant un entrepôt abandonné près de la rivière. Beck sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière. Il tira Alois de force du siège arrière et le traîna jusqu'au bâtiment.

\- Allez, Leonard, _on saute un numéro,_ dit-il.

L'autre à présent confus, put seulement le regarder et demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

Beck s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers son complice.

\- _Parce que je suis énervé_.

Il jeta le garçon sur le sol, puis aida Leonard à fermer la porte. Beck reporta son attention sur Alois, et le détacha.

\- Félicitations, dit-il au blond, actuellement coincé dans ce bâtiment avec deux fous. Tu vas avoir _l'honneur_ d'être notre _numéro neuf_ ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- Qu'il va y avoir une fête avec un gâteau ?

Beck venait d'atteindre ses limites avec l'adolescent agaçant devant lui. Il avait ruiné ses plans _et_ se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il trouva un pied de biche métallique et en tendit un autre à Leonard.

\- _Faux,_ dit-il. Tu vas _mourir_.

Le blond su immédiatement ce qui allait arriver. Ils allaient le battre à _mort_. Ces hommes étaient sadiques, et ils voulaient qu'il _souffre_. Il l'avait détaché pour avoir un peu plus de _défi_.

 _ **BAM !**_

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par la sensation de l'objet émoussé contre son visage.

\- _Ugh !_ grogna-t-il en tombant au sol.

Atteignant son visage pour le toucher, il découvrit que son nez était cassé, et son visage saignait. La batte frappa son corps encore et encore, durant tout ce temps, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était, « _Où est Ciel ?_ ».

Le garçon en question avait rattrapé les bandits jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Après une inspection approfondie, il réalisa que la grande porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il pouvait probablement forcer l'ouverture, mais cela aurait fait énormément de bruit, alertant les autres de sa présence, et ils auraient largement le temps d'évacuer le local vu sa taille. _Il devait trouver un autre moyen_.

Pendant ce temps, les battements s'étaient stoppés temporairement pour que Beck et son associé puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Le blond était allongé sur le ventre au sol dans une mare de sang avec quelques larmes mélangées, sa peau criblée de bleus. De plus de son nez désormais cassé, il avait maintenant un œil au beurre noir, une côte cassée, un bras cassé, un poignet cassé, une commotion cérébrale, quelques os contusionnés, et il lui manquait quelques dents. Il se sentait affreux. Il _avait l'air_ affreux. Et il savait que cela allait seulement être pire.

Beck observa son oeuvre, et était plutôt satisfait.

\- Ça t'a plu ?! cria-t-il railleusement. Comment tu t'sens, 'spèce de pathétique _merde_ ?!

L'homme dérangé rigola du blond devant lui, prenant plaisir de sa douleur.

\- ... Ça... Brûle... marmonna le garçon.

\- Que ? M. Garrett arrêta et observa, essayant de déchiffrer le sens de cela. Il voyait le garçon couché au sol.

Il voyait ses blessures commençaient à _fumer_.

\- _... Ça... BRÛLE..._ répéta Alois.

Les deux hommes regardaient stupéfaits et effrayés le garçon sur le sol essayant de se lever, et _s'enflammer_. Des flammes noires se propageaient des blessures du garçon, le consumant. Elles étaient noires comme le ciel nocturne dehors, et pourtant elles dégageaient de la lumière. Dansant comme si elles étaient _en vie_.

\- **ALOIS !**

Ciel avait trouvé une manière d'entrer dans le bâtiment et appela désespérément le blond en voyant la scène devant lui. Son ami, son meilleur ami, son seul _véritable_ ami était entouré par un sombre enfer.

\- _**ALOIS !**_

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, les flammes s'étaient éteintes révélant le corps du garçon. Ces flammes n'avaient pas fait de mal à Alois, elles l'avaient _changé_.

Les blessures du garçon étaient complètement guéries. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace qui pourrait suggérer qu'il y avait eu une blessure de quelque sorte. Ses habits étaient maintenant différents, aussi. Il portait une chemise noire sans manche qui descendait seulement jusqu'à la fin de sa cage thoracique, exposant son abdomen. Il avait une paire assez standard de short court avec une ceinture où le mot «JUDAS» était écrit sur la boucle, des bottes noires qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses genoux, ainsi que des mitaines s'arrêtant aux coudes.

Pas seulement cela, mais son _apparence physique_ avait aussi changée. Ses ongles étaient maintenant longs et noirs, allant avec sa nouvelle garde-robe, ses oreilles étaient désormais pointues. Encore plus étrange, il avait une _queue comme un singe_ , aussi blonde que la chevelure de son crâne, et des cornes noires bourgeonnantes des côtés de sa tête se tordant en avant comme celles d'un taureau. Son sourire était aussi tordu, avec des dents pointues et ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un rouge feu sinistre, pourtant ils lui donnaient aussi un air d'euphorie.

 _Alois..._ pensa Ciel. _Tu ressembles exactement à-_

\- _OH MON DIEU !_

Ses pensées furent cependant, interrompues par le jeune homme criant en pointant son ami blond.

\- C'EST LE _DIABLE !_

Le garçon blond ne parla pas, mais en un éclair, apparu directement devant Leonard. Son bras était armé en arrière, son poing serré et en une fraction de seconde, il le relâcha. L'impact du poing d'Alois contre le visage de Léonard fit voler l'homme en arrière, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd comme une poupée de chiffon. Son nez était maintenant cassé, et l'homme, ainsi que quelques de ses dents, étaient à présent K-O.

Le diable blond porta ensuite son attention sur Beck, qui était désormais voué à pleurnicher, et qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il était sur le point de lui donner le même traitement, quand son ami l'appela à nouveau.

Le garçon s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers le garçon avec des cheveux d'une nuance noir bleuté légèrement maladroite. Il regarda directement dans l'œil visible de ce garçon.

\- C-Ciel ?

Il détendit ses muscles tandis que son ami se précipitait vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Es-tu blessé ?! Parle-moi ! dit le Phantomhive en cherchant une blessure apparente sur son ami.

\- Je vais bien... dit le blond. Je suis juste... Fatigué. Je veux rentrer.

Le garçon de bleu regarda Alois, choqué, avant de finalement dire.

\- Très bien. _Rentrons_.

Les deux garçons sortirent du bâtiment après avoir immobilisés les deux bandits qui attendaient maintenant d'être envoyés en prison. Ils marchèrent le long de la Tamise, évitant l'accumulation de policiers dans le secteur. Avec l'actuel... _Condition_ d'Alois, il serait regrettable pour eux de le voir.

Ciel inspecta l'apparence du blond, remarquant finalement sa tenue. Il rougit à la quantité de peau qu'Alois était en train de montrer. Ses épaules, son abdomen, _l'étendue de peau pâle du blond entre son short et ses bottes_. Tout cela causa le réchauffement du visage du garçon, alors il enleva son manteau et le tendit à son compagnon.

\- _Là,_ dit Ciel. _Tu vas geler_.

Le garçon blond accepta l'offre de l'autre et mit le manteau autour de ses épaules.

\- _Merci_.

Les deux gentlemen marchèrent le long de la Tamise, profitant de la compagnie de chacun jusqu'à ce que Sebastian vienne avec la voiture. Mais avant qu'ils puissent saluer le majordome, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Alois.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce ? il pointa de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Suivant son doigt, Ciel localisa ce dont l'autre garçon parlait.

\- C'est une _Grande Roue,_ dit-il. Elle est appelée, « _L'_ _Œil de Londres_ ». Tu vas dans une des capsules de passagers, puis cela te fait tourner en rond et monte très haut. Je t'emmènerai en faire parfois.

Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon borgne et dit :

\- _Cela me plairait._


	15. Mauvais Œil à Warwick

Je suis de retour, et avec deux chapitres pour compenser mon absence de 4 semaines, si je ne me trompe pas !

Il ne devrait pas y avoir de changement au niveau de la publication, cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps que je recevrai la semaine prochaine, comme la plupart d'entre vous (Eh oui, il faut bien que les vacances finissent un jour, même si c'est triste).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

15\. Mauvais Œil à Warwick.

Le temps était passé depuis les événements et les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Alois était dans son état habituel, sa queue et ses cornes maintenant parties. La seule chose qui restait, était la couleur noire sur ses ongles que tous les démons semblaient avoir. Il avait toujours besoin d'une petite quantité de nourriture et de sommeil, mais là encore, _la plupart des bébés démons aussi_.

Ciel et Sebastian étaient, _tous les deux,_ contents d'avoir résolu ce mystère. Les auteurs des _Meurtres de frisson du Sudoku_ furent tous arrêtés après cette nuit sur la Tamise, même la jeune femme qui avait disparu sur la potentiel scène de crime. Ciel en avait disposé pendant que les deux autres hommes ne regardaient pas, et qu'Alois prenait sa place.

Les garçons étaient contents d'en avoir fini avec l'affaire et passaient à présent leurs temps à essayer d'éduquer le plus blond des deux. Son niveau de lecture s'était énormément amélioré et il pouvait désormais trouver notre chère Angleterre sur une carte. Néanmoins, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'Alois devrait se rendre à l'école parfois.

\- C'est le grand jour ! s'exclama le blond en entrant dans la pièce.

Oui, aujourd'hui était le jour où il se rendrait à l'école pour la toute première fois.

\- C'est le grand jour, sortez les tambours, c'est enfin mon tour, à l'école en ce si beau jour ! chanta-t-il.

Son ami aux cheveux ardoise avait déjà son uniforme. Le garçon portait une veste noire avec un ornement bleu foncé et une cravate assortie.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si bien, dit-il.

\- Mais Ciel, je veux découvrir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où tu vas tous les jours !

Le garçon blond avait du mal à mettre sa propre cravate. La sienne était pourpre foncé, comme l'ornement sur sa veste et ses chaussettes hautes. Au lieu d'un _pantalon_ comme l'autre garçon, Alois avait choisi de porter un short noir, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Cela ne transgressait pas le code vestimentaire de l'école. Les étudiants étaient autorisés à porter des shorts tant qu'ils s'arrêtaient _au moins_ à mi-cuisse, cependant, c'était prévu pour les _filles_. Rien ne disait que les _garçons_ ne pouvaient pas. Il était juste supposé qu'ils ne le _feraient pas_.

Mais là encore, _Warwick Academy_ n'avait jamais rencontré _Alois Trancy_. Il s'agissait d'une école privée où la plupart des enfants aisés se rendaient pour recevoir leur éducation. Presque tous ceux qui y allaient étaient le fils ou la fille de quelqu'un d'important, d'acteurs célèbres, aux politiciens.

Finalement, Alois abandonna l'idée d'attacher sa cravate de lui-même et demanda à Sebastian de le faire pour lui. Ciel _refusait_ de lui en procurer une clipsable. Il disait qu'elles étaient insipides.

\- Bien. Ne te plains pas lorsque tu verras à quel point c'est vraiment ennuyeux.

Il dit cela même s'il savait que ce serait tout de même le cas. On ne dit simplement pas à Alois Trancy ce qu'il doit faire. Vous pouvez essayer, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il écoutera.

Sebastian les conduisit à l'école, heureux d'avoir finalement la maison pour lui à nouveau. Il n'aurait certainement pas à s'inquiéter à propos d'Alois saccageant le lieu pendant la journée. En même temps, il se demandait quand est-ce que l'école appellerait et à propos de quoi. Prendrait-il le hamster dans la salle de science pour le sortir de sa cage et le perdrait-il ? Jetterait-il des choses aux autres enfants ? Les pousserait-il dans les escaliers ou perturberait-il la classe avec des plaisanteries grossières ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

Les garçons sortirent du véhicule et le blond fut immédiatement fasciné. Il y avait des enfants partout, tous habiller du même uniforme que lui. La couleur des ornements et des cravates variait, cependant, comme les enfants étaient autorisés à personnaliser leurs uniformes de cette façon. Le bâtiment de l'école était énorme. Cela lui rappelait la taille ridicule du _centre commercial_ , ou peut-être celle d'un château.

\- Wow ! fut tout ce qu'il put vraiment dire, alors qu'il restait bouche bée devant la structure.

 _C'était plus impressionnant_.

\- Viens, dit son ami plutôt sérieux, attrapant son épaule pour le guider dans la direction où il voulait qu'il se rende. Allons au bureau chercher ton emploi du temps.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse le long d'autres étudiants, certains se regroupaient en cercle dans leurs «territoires» désignés pour socialiser. Certains observaient les garçons, partiellement dus au fait que le blond était le petit nouveau, et partiellement dus au fait qu'ils étaient confus au sujet de son genre. Le garçon svelte avait l'air assez efféminé, il avait cependant une légère démarche masculine. Ciel avait aussi l'air efféminé, cela menait alors vers encore plus de confusion dans la cour de l'école.

Alois reçut son emploi du temps, et après que Ciel ait usé de ses relations, fini dans de nombreux cours identiques à ceux du Phantomhive. Il avait cours d'Histoire en premier, et les frères en démoneries rentrèrent dans la salle de classe bien avant que la sonnerie ait sonné. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant sur le blond spontanément nerveux, et des chuchotements remplissaient la pièce. Ciel tomba lourdement sur sa place habituelle au bord de la rangée du milieu.

\- Assieds-toi ici, dit-il, indiquant la place à côté de lui.

Le garçon blond fit ce qui lui était instruit, soulagé qu'il serait au moins assis à côté de son ami.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi bruyant le matin ?

\- _Toujours,_ répondit Ciel, son œil visible à présent concentré sur ce qui était derrière le blond.

Il montra du doigt le trio en face de son compagnon et lui.

\- Tu vois ce groupe là-bas ?

\- Ouais ? dit le blond, suivant le doigt de l'autre garçon.

\- Le grand avec les cheveux foncés et le visage plat, c'est Travis. Sa mère dirige une entreprise qui conçoit et vend des bijoux, et son père est un lutteur professionnel, il pointa autre chose, tournant maintenant l'attention du blond vers le garçon Indien à côté du premier. C'est Preston. Il est l'héritier d'une énorme entreprise d'électronique et de technologie. Ton téléphone ? Ils l'ont fait. Tu vois l'enfant quelconque à sa droite ? Il est le fils d'un homme politique qui se présente actuellement aux élections.

\- Euh... répondit le blond, évidemment confus de la raison pour laquelle on lui disait cela.

\- Tu auras besoin de les connaître. Ils sont assez importants par ici. Tu es sympathique avec eux et ils te traiteront bien.

\- Très bien. Quelqu'un d'autre d'important ?

Le plus petit des deux sourit et pointa du doigt un duo dans le coin.

\- Ces deux-là. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement populaires ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste qu'ils sont _utiles_.

\- « _Utiles_ », tu dis ? sourit le blond. _Continue_.

\- Le garçon au bonnet avec un crâne, jouant à la PSP est Audrey, le fils d'un grand fournisseur médical. Il te dira ce que tu veux savoir si tu lui donnes un sucre d'orge.

\- Pourquoi un sucre d'orge ?

\- Ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il ait des _friandises_. « _Ce n'est pas sain_ ».

Il fronça le nez et les sourcils de dégoût à cette dernière partie. Ciel était un avocat pour les friandises, et tout ça. Empêcher les gens de manger des sucreries était un crime de la nature des plus inquiétantes.

\- La fille à côté de lui s'appelle Sonya. Sa mère est une enseignante ici, il regarda le blond. Tu la verras en cours d'Anglais.

\- En quoi cela compte comme utile ?

\- Sois amicale avec elle, et l'Anglais devient plus simple, dit simplement Ciel.

Alois hésita pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de rassembler tout son courage pour dire sa prochaine phrase.

\- _Je ne suis plus sûr à propos de cette histoire d'école._

Ciel baissa les yeux et regarda le garçon, habituellement enthousiaste, devant lui. Il n'était pas habitué à voir le blond se comporter si timidement. Il observa le garçon gigoter sur sa place pendant un temps, regardant ses mains.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-il enfin. Après tout, tu es avec _le_ Ciel Phantomhive.

Il sourit, de son habituel petit sourire. Si vous ne connaissiez pas le garçon, vous rateriez facilement un tel geste rassurant.

Ce fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur dans la salle. L'homme avait une mâchoire angulaire, des cheveux brun rougeâtre et une mine renfrognée, mais ce n'était que son visage. M. Irons était un professeur assez strict, certains disaient qu'une fois, il aurait donné une retenue de trois jours à un enfant pour avoir toussé trop fort. Certains disaient qu'il pouvait dire de quoi vous aviez peur juste en vous regardant, et _l'utiliserait_ à son avantage. Certains disaient qu'il était secrètement lié à _Serverus Rogue_. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a l'air effrayant, effronté, son nom est _M. Irons, et qu'il est froid comme l'acier_.

\- Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous, fermez-la et préparez-vous.

Sa voix était forte, et dure. Alois n'aimait déjà pas cet homme.

\- Nous avons un nouvel élève. Dites tous «bonjour» à Alois Trancy, dit-il, faisant signe au garçon.

Tous les yeux étaient de nouveau sur le blond. Il eût l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Soudainement, il se souvint d'un personnage de _Little Britain_ , un des sketchs qu'il aimait tellement. Avec le visage le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait faire, il s'exclama de sa voix androgyne :

\- _Ne m'faite pas les gros yeux !_

À ce moment-là, la salle entière éclata de rire. Presque tous les étudiants se tordaient à présent de rire à la remarque du garçon blond. À ce moment-là, le professeur su qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche avec cet enfant. Et ce fut à ce moment que les soupçons de Ciel furent confirmés.

 _Alois était un clown de classe_.


	16. Ta Cravate À l'Air Stupide

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

16\. Ta Cravate A l'Air Stupide.

Dans le domaine commun de Warwick se trouve des canapés où les étudiants peuvent s'asseoir, habituellement pour discuter entre eux ou pour faire leurs devoirs, ainsi que pour profiter des distributeurs automatiques contenant diverses choses à grignoter. Le Phantomhive était assis sur l'un de ces canapés avec une pile d'en-cas dans la place à côté de lui. Il travaillait sur son ordinateur portable, gérant les stocks et les ressources de la Compagnie de Jouet _Phantom,_ dans la pièce décorée des couleurs de l'école ainsi que de la mascotte, un gryphon, lorsqu'un certain garçon blond vint derrière lui, et couvrit son œil révélé.

\- Devine qui c'est.

\- _Alois, arrête,_ dit Ciel d'un ton ennuyé.

Le blond retira sa main, n'obstruant plus la vision de l'autre.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas _drôle,_ dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et regardant au-dessus de son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il faisait.

Ciel savait que le blond n'insinuait rien en faisant cela, mais Alois pouvait être très... _tactile_. Le Phantomhive n'était pas habitué au contact physique, et était mal à l'aise lorsque Alois faisait ce genre de chose. Il ne semblait pas comprendre le concept « _d_ ' _espace personnel_ », mais Ciel n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment s'en occuper, étant donné que le blond n'avait pas l'air de trop le remarquer même après qu'il lui ait dit de ne pas le faire.

\- Je sais, je suis simplement un diable de «tueur d'ambiance», dit-il en levant l'œil au ciel.

En réponse, le blond gloussa simplement de son habituel gloussement féminin à l'évidente référence à Sebastian.

\- Oh, c'est vrai..., dit une voix derrière le blond, le petit nouveau _est_ une vraie _pédale_ ! Regardez-moi ce short !

Alois tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à la petite brute. Il vit un autre garçon blond qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas naturellement blond, à en juger par ses racines brunes séparées méticuleusement en deux au milieu. L'uniforme du garçon était repassé sans presque aucun pli.

Il grogna en réponse.

\- Et le garçon avec la cravate _rose_ qui mate mon cul _n'est pas_ une _pédale_ ?

Alois était désormais familier avec ce terme. D'après Google, il s'agissait d'une appellation grossière pour désigner un homosexuel. Et Alois venait juste de retourner sa raillerie contre le garçon.

Ciel retenu un ricanement (alors qu'Alois ne s'en donna pas la peine), alors que le visage du faux-blond devint aussi rose que sa stupide cravate.

\- _Je ne matais pas ! Je ne suis pas une pédale !_ cria-t-il, dans une tonalité assez aiguë. Au moins, _je_ ne _suis_ pas celui qui est suspendu à un autre homme en public !

Alois ne vacilla pas et il se mit à caresser les cheveux du garçon en question.

\- _Jaloux ?_ dit le Trancy. Tu veux juste caresser Ciel aussi, pas vrai ? Il pourrait te laisser faire si tu demandes _gentiment_.

Ciel essayait de faire de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais les réactions de l'autre garçon étaient hilarantes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait en commun avec le Trancy, c'était le fait qu'ils aimaient tous deux embêter les gens et les voir de mauvaise humeur, alors il était prêt à accepter d'être le centre de l'attention un peu plus longtemps.

L'autre garçon était choqué de voir qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que _suggérer_ une telle chose ! Il craqua.

\- _Mon père en entendra parler !_

Puis il fichu le camp.

\- Il parle comme Draco Malfoy.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ciel chassa les mains de l'autre garçon de sa tête.

\- Son père est un acteur et il pense que ça le rend « _spécial_ ».

\- Mais il _est_ spécial. Il est spécial comme tout le monde ici, dit le blond _naturel_ , souriant d'un air narquois, satisfait de sa propre intelligence.

Oui, il _pouvait_ être intelligent. Apparemment il avait choisi de _ne pas_ l'être.

Cela déconcertait le bleuté, pourtant il trouvait quand même ses stupides plaisanteries amusantes. Il poussa sa montagne de bonbons pour que son brillant et idiot ami puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu as rondement mené la situation. Bien joué.

\- Oui, mais c'est dur de _se battre dans un duel moral_ avec quelqu'un qui est complètement _désarmé_.

\- À qui la faute.

\- Fais-moi donc un procès.

Alois s'assit à côté du Phantomhive.

\- Il avait tort, tu sais. Sur mon homosexualité ?

\- Ouais, je sais, mentit Ciel.

Il avait des soupçons depuis le début, avec les mini-shorts, etc. C'était curieusement décourageant que le blond lui dise qu'il ait tort, pour une raison quelconque. En y réfléchissant davantage, il ne remarqua même pas le garçon blond qui se rapprochait de son oreille pour chuchoter avec un sourire narquois :

\- Je suis plutôt _bisexuel_.

\- **Quoi ?**


	17. Sales gosses

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

17\. Sales gosses.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Ciel y pensa pendant le reste de la journée.

 _Je suis plutôt bisexuel,_ lui avait dit Alois.

Le Phantomhive avait réellement été pris au dépourvu par cet aveu. Il avait certainement _entendu_ parler d'une telle chose dans ce monde moderne, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un venant «des bons vieux jours» du règne de la Reine Victoria admette si ouvertement quelque chose qui autrement semblait si _déplacé_.

Le blond avait toujours eu un air efféminé, si bien que même Ciel l'avait pris pour une femme au début. Son corps fin, sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa voix, et même son subtil déhanché le rendait presque entièrement androgyne. Quiconque en découvrant sa véritable identité se ferait automatiquement des idées sur ses préférences sexuelles, mais apparemment, même _Alois Tran_ cy était sensible au pouvoir hypnotique des _poitrines_.

Toutes ces observations ne faisaient que jouer avec l'esprit du petit bleuté. Résultant en une question :

 _Peut-on aimer les deux ?_

Cette question se répétait dans sa tête, ne le laissant pas en paix. Il n'avait entendu que quelques bouts de la discussion incessante et excitée de l'autre garçon dans la place de voiture à côté de lui.

\- Ces « _distributeurs automatiques_ » sont incroyables, bon sang ! Comment obtiennent-ils toutes ces choses à grignoter à l'intérieur ? Oh ! Peuvent-ils distribuer autre chose ?! Eh, Ciel, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

Le blond regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils. Il leva les mains en l'air et dit :

\- _Les «distributeurs automatiques_ » !

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai vu distribuer que de la nourriture et des boissons...

\- Pourquoi limiter cela à de la nourriture ? On pourrait se faire tellement d'argent en vendant des choses avec ces distributeurs !

L'excentrique blond était juste si étrange.

\- Qui sait ? Que mettrais-tu dans un distributeur, _toi_ ?

Alois marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer, ainsi qu'en frottant son menton avec son index. Il s'agissait de sa position de réflexion. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

\- Des canards.

\- « _Des canards_ » ?

Ciel regarda à travers la fenêtre d'Alois et vit un étang avec des canards. Encore une fois, l'attention d'Alois s'était détournée. Il le savait, mais il demanda tout de même.

\- Tu mettrais _des canards_ dans un distributeur ?

Confus, le blond se tourna pour regarder Ciel pendant quelques instants, comme si la conversation datant de quelques _secondes_ n'avait pas eut lieu.

\- Oh, dit-il finalement. _Oh !_ Hahaha !

Le blond était amusé par l'image d'un distributeur automatique avec des canards à l'intérieur. Même lui savait que c'était ridicule.

\- _Totalement !_ Ce ne serait pas _génial_ ? plaisanta-t-il.

Ciel était lui aussi amusé.

\- Mais pourquoi des canards ?

\- Les canards sont incroyables, Ciel. Ils volent, ils flottent, ils sont imperméables, et ils sont délicieux !

\- Et ils font de bonnes conversations, à en juger par les discussions venant de la salle de bain que j'entends chaque fois que tu prends un bain.

Le Trancy fut un tantinet embarrassé qu'il l'ait entendu. Après tout, il n'y a presque rien de plus intime ou de plus honnête que les conversations entre une personne et son canard en caoutchouc.

\- Parler à Bernard est très facile.

\- « _Bernard_ » ? Quel genre de nom est-ce pour un canard ? le taquina le bleuté.

\- Un _fichtrement_ bon.

Après avoir dit cela, la voiture s'arrêta à côté de l'imposante demeure, les deux garçons rentrèrent et Ciel se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre.

\- Au fait, Alois, j'ai oublié de te demander, as-tu eu tes devoirs ?

\- Quoi.

C'était l'équivalent d'un «non» pour Alois. Le blond n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ses devoirs. C'était de loin la pire partie de l'école. Un horrible concept. Qui que soit la personne venue avec cette idée, elle avait besoin d'être giflée, si vous demandiez à M. Trancy.

\- Fais tes devoirs ! cria le plus petit garçon du haut des escaliers.

\- _Oblige-moi !_

\- Je vais enlever la télé !

\- _Monstre_.

\- Démon. Que tes propos soient corrects, _Jimmy_.

Oh, comme il détestait cela. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur insulte pour le blond que de l'appeler par _son prénom_. Le gentleman borgne, actuellement suivi par le blond en question, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelqu'un qui semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps le concept de la «honte» était affecté par quelque chose d'aussi idiot et insignifiant, à tel point que l'on se demanderait pourquoi il valait la peine de le mentionner.

\- C'est _ALOIS_ , sale _nabot_ !

Pourtant Ciel était pareil. Toujours fier et difficilement embarrassé, le jeune comte était assez gêné à propos de sa taille. Il s'était adouci durant quelques siècles, et par obligation, «assoupli», mais le fait est que peu importe à quel point il mûrissait mentalement, _il ne grandirait jamais_.

Il mit son sac près de son bureau pour confronter la menace blonde comme il le devait.

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas un nabot, _Trancy !_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me fâcher à nouveau !

\- Oui oui, « _Petit Capitaine_ » ! le nargua la menace blonde avec un salut.

Il pensait avoir eu sa revanche, mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Il reçut un rapide coup de poing à l'épaule et en résultat, tout dégénéra. Quelque chose se produisait dans l'esprit des deux adolescents lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils sentaient qu'ils devaient se battre pour se dominer l'un et l'autre, habituellement dans un esprit joueur.

Un certain majordome passa près de la chambre et entendit des cris, ainsi que _beaucoup_ d'insultes, mais aussi des _rires_ venant des deux garçons.

\- Les enfants...


	18. Les Sentiments Sont Affreux

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passée pour vous, pour moi ça va, j'ai un emploi du temps correct et je vais continuer poster le mercredi.

J'aimerais aussi vous présenter la personne qui m'aide pour cette histoire, donc ma Bêta-lectrice, YuuKyun. Yu relit et corrige les fautes de chaque chapitre, je la remercie donc grandement, et vous incite en faire de même !

Ce sera tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

18\. Les Sentiments Sont Affreux.

\- Prêt pour le _deuxième tour,_ « _Rosie_ » ?

Une tempête se préparait entre les murs de l'école privée Warwick. Il s'agissait de blond contre _faux-blond_ , cette fois ils étaient armés de leurs poings au lieu de leurs esprits. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu conduire le Trancy dans une bataille au corps-à-corps? Le garçon à la stupide cravate rose avait _insulté_ Ciel.

\- Je m'appelle _Kristopherson_ ! cria le faux-blond d'une voix aiguë.

\- Pardonne-moi, c'est dur de se souvenir des noms de _merdeux_ comme toi !

Alois était vicieux en combat. Il aimait humilier ses ennemis en les coinçant dans un cul-de-sac. Et avant qu'il ne les achève, il les humiliait encore un peu. Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour cela. Alois ne serait pas celui qui livrerait le premier coup. Il ne l'était jamais, non monsieur. Il allait jouer la victime au cas où un enseignant le voit. S'il pouvait le convaincre que l'autre garçon avait envoyé le premier coup, il pouvait partir sans être puni.

Ce qu'il attendait arriva enfin lorsque son adversaire le _bouscula_ avec force. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les hommes se battaient. Quel mouvement faible ! C'était insultant que cela arrive à M. Trancy. Notre héros blond fut sur le point de se précipiter sur l'autre lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit une voix plutôt familière.

\- Alois, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit la voix.

Elle appartenait à nul autre que Ciel Phantomhive, le garçon dont l'honneur était défendu par le blond !

\- Tu as entendu de quoi il t'a traité ! Pas seulement ça, il m'a _poussé_ ! Je ne peux autoriser une telle tricherie !

Le gentleman aux cheveux ardoise se rapprocha pour chuchoter :

\- Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu pourrais très bien le _tuer_ ! Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Je me retiendrai ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que l'on gagne un duel ! _En battant son adversaire_ _!_

\- Pas de nos jours.

Alois s'arrêta pour y penser. Défendre son honneur ou celui d'un ami dans un duel à mort était acceptable en 1800, cependant, pas tellement en 2000. S'il _tuait_ le petit crapaud snob devant lui, il y aurait certainement des conséquences, incluant le fait que les secrets du Manoir Phantomhive seraient révélés. Dans un accès de colère, le blond accepta à contrecoeur.

\- _Bien._

Les deux amis commencèrent à partir, pour le plus grand plaisir du troisième garçon, _Kristopherson_. Il se sentit important pour avoir «battu» non seulement le nouveau garçon, tout en le remettant à sa place, mais aussi le puissant, et invincible _Ciel Phantomhive_. Ce sentiment de réussite le fit se vanter.

\- Je savais que tu étais faible, Trancy ! Reste à ta place, et ne dérange pas les grands garçons !

Tout s'arrêta. C'était comme si le temps s'était stoppé au moment où ces mots avaient été prononcés. Alois avait arrêté de marcher. Sa frustration grandit et sa retenue se dissipa alors que le rire du garçon à la cravate rose et de ses compagnons résonnait entre les murs du couloir. Puis, lentement, le temps reprit son cours. Les jambes d'Alois se contractèrent alors qu'il se retournait en direction du rire moqueur. Ciel essaya d'arrêter le blond une nouvelle fois, mais sans succès. Alois était déjà de nouveau en face du voyou. Son bras replié et prêt à être relâché.

Cela fait, l'autre garçon tomba au sol. Le blond tenu sa promesse de se retenir et envoya seulement son ennemi dans l'inconscience. Mais la manière dont le faux-blond rebondit mollement sur le sol, prouva que son sommeil fut quasiment instantané.

Puis, il partit. Le blond ne fit que partir. Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. Même s'il le faisait, cela tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque son adversaire ne pouvait actuellement pas l'entendre. Se pavaner maintenant serait une perte de temps.

Lui et son ami entrèrent dans la salle de classe comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il n'y eut même pas un semblant d'excuse dans la façon dont ils se mirent à leur travail. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux un peu perturbés. Le Phantomhive savait cependant qu'à un moment ou un autre le nom de son compagnon serait appelé chez le proviseur pour être confronté à l'évidence de ces actions. Les associés de l'autre garçon avaient sûrement raconté au proviseur que le conflit avait commencé à cause d'Alois. C'était ainsi qu'étaient ce genre d'ordures. Il n'allait pas tracasser Alois avec cela pour autant. Non, il n'était pas si cruel.

Soudain, sa prophétie se réalisa alors qu'une voix à travers l'interphone appela son ami blond.

\- _Alois Trancy, s'il vous plaît, venez au bureau du proviseur. Alois Trancy au bureau du proviseur, s'il vous plaît._

Il y eut des chuchotements dans la salle sur ce que l'excentrique garçon avait pu faire. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. En fait, c'était comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce pour quoi il était appelé. Il se conduit comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Ciel fut celui à qui on demanda de l'emmener au bureau puisqu'il était nouveau et ne savait probablement pas où il se trouvait. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs pour ne pas perturber les cours.

\- As-tu un plan ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Ne pas avoir d'ennuis, bien sûr.

Ciel n'imaginait rien de compliquer ou de fantaisiste venant de l'autre garçon. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il _ait_ un plan. Le silence venant du blond était juste si étrange et anormal qu'il dû s'arrêter.

\- Mmm... Pas vraiment. Juste jouer la victime et dire «oh, ils m'intimidaient et me menaçaient de me frapper», je suppose.

Alois dit ces lignes en mélodrame exagéré, comme pour se parodier. Certainement pas son meilleur exploit.

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

\- _Naturellement_ _!_

Le Phantomhive accepta de rester dehors et d'attendre le Trancy puisqu'il n'était pas autorisé à l'intérieur. Le bureau du proviseur était énorme, trop grand pour une personne. Peut-être la taille d'une seule petite pièce d'appartement, avec des bibliothèques remplies de livres qui, à en juger par la poussière, n'avaient jamais été lus. Devant le bureau du proviseur se trouvait deux chaises, et derrière lui se trouvait un grand homme corpulent, aux joues rosées et aux cheveux clairsemés. Un visage sympathique tromperait autrement n'importe quel étudiant ne se doutant de rien pour baisser sa garde, mais pas _ce_ garçon. Le blond ne faisait pas confiance aux adultes, surtout aux _hommes_ , à cause de son traumatisme passé. Il avait été blessé bien trop de fois par les mains d'un supposé fiable et noble adulte, et ne l'autoriserait pas à nouveau.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez une place, Monsieur Trancy, dit l'homme, mentionnant une des chaises.

\- Je pense que je vais rester debout, merci.

Alois était assez mal à l'aise en étant seul dans une pièce avec cet homme. Il voulait être capable de courir s'il le devait.

\- Non, j'insiste, cela prendra sans doute un temps.

\- _Non merci_.

Le proviseur haussa les épaules. À l'évidence, cela allait être dur. Il n'avait jamais vu un étudiant refuser une si simple requête.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai appelé dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, Trancy.

\- Vous pouvez dire cela.

Le garçon était malpoli, effronté, et têtu. _Le proviseur Horton_ reconnaissait un étudiant problématique lorsqu'il en voyait un, mais il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi... _étrange_.

\- Êtes-vous familier avec un étudiant du nom de Kristopherson Miles ?

\- Vous voulez dire celui avec l'étrange cravate rose ?

Chaque fois que le garçon parlait, il sortait quelque chose d'impoli. Ce garçon portait un mini-short et disait qu'une _cravate rose_ était «étrange» ? Outrageant !

\- Monsieur Trancy, laissez-moi aller droit au but. Avez-vous assommé Monsieur Miles ?

\- En légitime défense, oui.

Maintenant nous arrivions quelque part.

\- Est-ce que Miles a attaqué en premier ?

\- Oui, il m'a poussé. Je ne voulais pas le frapper si fort, Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi vous pousserait-il ?

\- Parce que c'est un _con_.

Toutes traces de progrès furent perdues après ces cinq mots. Le proviseur Horton fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front.

\- Monsieur Trancy, avez-vous _provoqué_ Kristopherson ?

\- Non, _il_ m'a provoqué.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris...

\- Kristopherson est venu voir mon bon ami et moi, et a commencé à nous dire des choses impolies...

\- Comme... ?

\- « _Tafioles_ », « _Tarlouzes_ », « _Tapettes_ », etc. N'interrompez pas, c'est malpoli, Alois continua. À un moment j'ai senti qu'il était allé trop loin et lui ai dit de nous laisser seul, puis il m'a poussé. J'allais le frapper plus tôt pendant l'échange, cependant Ciel m'a convaincu de partir.

\- Phantomhive ?

\- Lui-même. Peu importe, Kristopherson a continué pendant que nous marchions, et j'imagine que j'ai simplement perdu mon tempérament. Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Kristopherson, et je regrette mes actions.

La dernière partie était un mensonge, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir frappé le garçon plus tôt.

Horton s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

\- Savez-vous où est Phantomhive ?

\- Oui, il est dehors.

\- Pouvez-vous le ramener ici ?

Le blond le fit. Ciel était un étudiant très respectable, de bonnes notes, un bon comportement, et pas du genre à mentir. Alors Horton voulait entendre sa version des faits.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive, Monsieur Trancy dit qu'il a été provoqué, et qu'il a frappé en légitime défense, est-ce correct ?

\- Oui. Kristopherson nous harcelait, et a ensuite poussé Alois, Monsieur.

\- C'est tout. Bien que je vous recommande de voir la conseillère scolaire pour votre tempérament, Trancy.

\- Je le ferai ! répondit le blond, soulagé de sortir de cette salle inconfortable.

Ils furent donc libres de retourner en classe. Ils marchèrent un moment, prenant leurs temps, leurs pas résonnant à travers le couloir vide, leur donnant envie de marcher légèrement pour supprimer le bruit. Les deux sentirent le silence devenir un peu énervant. Cette fois, Alois fut le premier à le briser.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie de conseiller scolaire ?

\- C'est comme un thérapeute, mais différemment. Ils «t'aident», soi-disant, en te faisant parler de tes _sentiments_.

Il y avait une autre chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient être d'accord : les sentiments étaient des choses qui devaient être gardées privées. En parler ne faisait que vous _blesser_ et vous faire paraître _faibles_ , par conséquent ils devaient être _supprimés_ à tout moment ! Certains diraient qu'il s'agit d'une terrible chose, mais c'est de cette façon que les garçons avaient _survécu_ à l'enfer par lequel chacun était passé. C'est ce qu'ils savaient, et ils refusaient de changer cela.

\- C'est _stupide_ , bon sang, dit le blond. Comment diable est-ce supposé _fonctionner_ ?

\- Qui sait ? Mais on dirait que tu vas le découvrir.

Ugh, _les sentiments..._ L'idée de discuter du fonctionnement intérieur de son esprit avec un parfait inconnu irritait Alois.

 _Les sentiments..._ Cette idée irritait aussi Ciel.

Personne n'avait besoin de tout savoir. Il y avait quelque chose appelé frontière, et Ciel était déterminé à garder cela ainsi. Et pour son ami, il serait probablement forcé à en parler. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il préférait plutôt s'en cacher et vivre dans l'ignorance pour le reste de sa vie. Le blond souffrait de toute évidence de traumatismes psychologiques, tout comme le gentleman aux cheveux ardoise, mais ils avaient appris à vivre avec. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, ou même devenus _amis_.

\- _Les sentiments... Les sentiments_ sont _**affreux**_.

\- _Ne le sont-ils pas, pourtant ?_


	19. Absolument Inutile

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

19\. Absolument Inutile.

Alois était assis dans le bureau de la conseillère pour sa visite sous rendez-vous, s'ennuyant à mourir. Il observait les alentours et ne trouvait rien d'intéressant dans la pièce. C'était une pièce ennuyeuse; des murs blanc cassés, des canapés laids. La chose la plus intéressante de la pièce, ne l'était que pendant quelques instants. Ces posters à l'air enfantin sur le mur qui lui disaient «Crois en toi» étaient amusants durant la première minute, mais ils devenaient de plus en plus agaçants après un certain temps. Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment. Bon sang, déjà qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, son hôte osait être en retard ? Quelle insulte !

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et derrière elle, une femme apparut.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Alois ! Je suis mademoiselle Clarkson, ravie de vous rencontrer !

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant la femme beaucoup trop amical devant lui.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, dit-il avec désintérêt.

Clarkson s'assit sur une chaise en face du garçon et prit un bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo.

\- Commençons, alors. Le proviseur Horton m'a dit que vous êtes un garçon très colérique. _Vous_ sentez- _vous_ en colère ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oui.

Non seulement elle était en retard, mais en plus elle était une perte de temps. Alois pouvait probablement penser à vingt-cinq choses plus amusantes à faire ici, mais il était forcé à s'asseoir là, avec cette _stupide_ femme. À quoi bon ?

\- Menteur.

Surpris, le blond fut tiré de ses pensées. Pourquoi le traitait-elle soudainement de menteur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes un menteur. Je peux le voir sur votre visage. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes en colère.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ en colère.

\- Désolée, je ne vous crois pas.

À présent il voyait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle _jouait_ avec lui, pensant que d'une certaine manière cela l'énerverait et qu'il admettrait avoir tort. Il s'assura de ne pas tomber dans le piège, mais au lieu de choisir prudemment ses mots pour éviter ses mines, il lui fit simplement part de sa supercherie, juste pour prouver à Mademoiselle Clarkson qu'elle était une idiote.

\- Je connais ce jeu. «Psychologie inversée», n'est-ce pas ? Absurde.

Il sourit, satisfait de lui-même. Il allait à présent l'observer perdre le contrôle à cause de son erreur, et il _rigolerait_.

Clarkson ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Alors vous avez _bien_ un peu d'ego. Je suis contente d'avoir mis cela au clair. Donc, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de prouver votre supériorité, hm ?

Alois n'y croyait pas. Roulé par une femme à l'air si doux. Elle portait des lunettes et s'habillait presque comme une hippie. Sa manière de faire les choses donnait l'impression qu'elle était un peu tête en l'air. Ce n'était pas croyable.

\- Comment avez vous-?

\- J'ai parlé à vos professeurs. Vous êtes plutôt célèbre parmi eux.

\- _Tch_.

C'était vrai. Il l'était. Les professeurs avaient souvent des conversations à propos _«du garçon Trancy_ ». Qu'il embêtait les autres élèves, perturbait les cours, ne respectait pas les règles générales, _portait ces shorts_.

\- Alors, pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin d'attirer autant l'attention ? Le savez-vous ?

La femme était en train d'envahir son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Nope.

\- Relaxez-vous, je ne vais pas vous blesser. Tout ce qui est dit ici reste entre nous, je ne le dirai à personne.

Il pensa immédiatement : « _Si tu le faisais, je dévorerai l'âme de cette personne avant de te tuer_ ». Cependant, cela soulèverait d'autres questions, auxquelles il ne répondrait pas.

Il _savait_ qu'il était dérangé. Il savait _pourquoi_. C'était évident avec un passé comme le sien. Il n'allait pas lâcher une telle bombe sur elle. Comment le pourrait-il ? Que cette _marguerite_ entende l'histoire de Jim Macken, le garçon qui deviendrait plus tard «Alois Trancy», une histoire de solitude, de peur, d'emprisonnement, de survie, et d'obscurité, était inconcevable.

Pourtant, le blond ressentait du réconfort chez Ciel, la personne en qui il pouvait réellement se fier, qui connaissait son passé et l'acceptait. Peut-être que mettre une autre personne au courant l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Mais là encore, cette femme semblait vouloir «l'aider', et par "aider», faire actuellement le contraire. Hésitant, il décida de tâter le terrain.

\- Bien. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- _Eh bien_ , j'ai des troubles bipolaires, je suis hyperactif, je souffre également d'un déficit de l'attention, et de stress post-traumatique, on me dit aussi que j'ai des tendances sadiques et que je suis un peu sociopathe sur les bords, vous suivez ?

Il lista ces choses sans en oublier une miette.

Clarkson fut surprise. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et n'avait jamais cherché une aide psychologique ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa réponse la choqua encore plus.

\- J'ai été _fait_ de cette façon.

\- Par qui ?

\- Les adultes.

C'était vrai. Il avait été trompé par la plupart des adultes dans sa vie. Ses parents, les gens de son village, l'ancien Comte Trancy et ses serviteurs, et par-dessus tout Claude. Approximativement tous les adultes ayant joués un grand rôle dans sa vie. Il avait été fait tel qu'il était, et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

La femme était de plus en plus concernée par ce garçon. Il ne souriait pas, et disait ces choses d'un air grave.

\- Monsieur Trancy, pouvez-vous m'expliquer _comment_ ?

Le garçon sourit narquoisement.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir entendre mon histoire ?

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé.

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça et son visage devint solennel. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire allait choquer cette femme, et il voulait être sûr de _parfaitement_ s'exprimer.

\- _Pas intéressé_ , dit-il en frappant des mains et en attrapant son sac de cours. Ça ennuyeux. Je vais en cours.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Rasseyez-vous !

Alois s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée de la porte, dos à la femme. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face et sourit.

\- Pouvez-vous m'y forcer ?

Elle était juste assise là, bouche bée. Quel culot ! Peut-être était-il _réellement_ un sociopathe. Mais c'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait arriver dans _cette_ école. Il s'agissait de Warwick. Rien de mauvais n'était vraiment admis dans cette bonne école. Mais il y avait ce garçon, possiblement étrange, ne respectant pas l'autorité. Il savait qu'elle ne le forcerait pas. Le pouvoir qu'avait cette adulte sur lui n'était qu'une illusion, et n'aurait aucun effet sur sa vie.

\- Oui ? Non ? Si vous ne pouvez pas, alors je vais juste y aller. Et donc, je vous dis adieu.

Il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il flâna dans le couloir, sur le chemin jusqu'à sa classe.

\- 'Lut ! déclara-t-il bruyamment après être entré dans la salle de classe.

Le garçon tomba lourdement sur son habituelle place à côté de Ciel.

\- Ça n'a pas pris longtemps, dit le garçon aux cheveux ardoise. Es-tu « _réhabilité_ » ?

\- _Oui_ , à partir de maintenant, je vais devenir un honnête membre de la société ! En fait, je vais devenir Premier ministre !

\- Foutaises.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin_.

\- **Ne fais pas ce genre de plaisanteries !**


	20. Clementine

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

20\. Clementine.

Le samedi après-midi était arrivé et Ciel était très occupé. Du travail ? Non. Le petit Phantomhive prévoyait d'emmener Alois en ville. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment _vu_ en personne, et rouler en voiture ne comptait pas réellement pour les standards du garçon. Ciel comptait emmener son ami au cinéma, peut-être iraient-ils faire les magasins, manger et finir par faire un tour dans L'Œil de Londres, comme il lui avait promis.

 _Une minute, cela commence à ressembler à un..._

\- Jeune maître, l'apparition soudaine de Sebastian fit sursauter le pauvre garçon.

\- Dois-je aller réveiller Alois ? Si nous ne nous préparons pas tôt, nous n'aurons pas assez de temps pour tout faire.

\- Je sais. Je vais aller le réveiller, dit le garçon, essayant d'oublier ce qui lui été passé par la tête.

\- N'êtes-vous pas occupé ?

Ciel s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu devrais préparer la voiture.

\- _Yes, My Lord_.

Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Alois, l'ancienne chambre d'ami. C'était une large pièce, mais certainement pas autant que celle du maître des lieux. Elle était décorée de divers pourpre que le blond aimait tellement. Il y avait un bureau pour lui permettre de faire ses devoirs (s'il _faisait_ ses devoirs) et sur ledit bureau se trouvait un vieil ordinateur que Ciel comptait jeter. Il y avait également un grand lit avec beaucoup d'oreillers dispersés à sa surface, et parmi eux se trouvait le blond.

Alois était toujours endormi. Contrairement aux deux autres démons de la demeure qui considéraient cela comme un luxe, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il n'était pas encore un démon à part entière, mais c'est une histoire pour une autre fois.

Le blond était allongé dans son pyjama, un t-shirt pourpre tâché et un boxer avec le logo de Batman à l'arrière, cajolant l'un de ses nombreux oreillers. Il avait l'air _mignon_. Oui, « _mignon »_ , il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le garçon à cet instant. Ciel pensait souvent qu'Alois ressemblait parfois à un petit golden retriever. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir _pourquoi_.

\- Alois, réveille-toi, dit-il en secouant légèrement le blond.

En réponse, le garçon blond à moitié endormi chassa la main de l'autre garçon, avant de reprendre son câlin avec son oreiller. Cela agaça Ciel.

\- Alois, _réveille-toi,_ dit-il un peu plus fort, mais le blond poussa simplement un gémissement et chassa à nouveau la main.

Ciel eut une idée. Il alla au bout du lit, et saisit la couette. D'un mouvement rapide, la couverture partit, laissant le blond à découvert et sans défense face à l'air froid du matin.

\- Nnnn... Enfoiré... dit-il, essayant de se couvrir avec un oreiller.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Maintenant lève-toi et va t'habiller.

Alois roula jusqu'à l'un des bords du lit avant de s'asseoir, et d'abandonner son précieux coin de repos. Il se dirigea faiblement vers l'armoire et prit des vêtements.

\- Alors ?

\- « Alors » _quoi_ ?

\- Tu vas sortir, ou tu veux un _spectacle_ ?

Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise rougit et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

\- J'étais _sur le point_ de partir! déclara-t-il, et après cela, la porte claqua.

Alois gloussa et commença à se préparer convenablement.

 _Il est si mignon,_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait choisi une sorte de chemise-plastron punk/rock à manches courtes et une cravate avec des crânes garnie d'épingles à nourrice, portée sans soin, et un slim noir (étant donné que ses shorts n'étaient pas adaptés aux froid). Puis il sortit.

\- Alors nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, Sir Phantomhive !

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, nous allons en ville.

\- _Ooh !_ Pour quoi ?

\- Pour _jouer_.

Entendre Ciel utiliser le mot « jouer » était à la fois excitant et effrayant, puisqu'il n'était utilisé que dans un sens sadique, alors Alois s'attendait à voir quelques cadavres.

\- _Jouer_ comment ? demanda-t-il, pour être sûr.

\- Es-tu déjà aller au cinéma ?

Le blond se mit à danser. Il faisait fréquemment cela lorsqu'il était excité. Surtout en public, où il serait réprimandé pour avoir embarrassé son ami plutôt sérieux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était aussi embarrassant. Peut-être que si Ciel savait lui-même danser, ce le serait moins, il assumerait. Peut-être qu'il lui apprendrait un de ces jours. Alois était un assez _bon_ danseur, vous savez.

La paume du plus petit des garçons rencontra son front. Ceci arrivait aussi fréquemment que la danse d'Alois, si ce n'est plus souvent.

\- Mets juste ton manteau et ton écharpe puis va dans la voiture.

\- Oui oui, Capt'aine.

Ils se rendirent en ville, Alois était émerveillé par les lumières, et Ciel regardait à travers la fenêtre, comme d'habitude. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du cinéma, le blond posa la question qui l'embêtait depuis un moment :

\- Nous n'allons pas voir un... Film d' _horreur_ , n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec une once de nervosité.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu choisis.

\- _Vraiment ?!_

Ciel se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

\- Oui, et la _prochaine_ fois, _je choisirai_. Et tu devras regarder _jusqu'à la fin_.

Le garçon insista sur les mots-clés, juste pour effrayer Alois. C'était si amusant de lui faire peur. Le visage du blond était _inestimable_ lorsqu'il sursautait et criait devant un film d'horreur.

\- Tu... Tu te moques juste de moi ! dit le blond, à moitié incertain de savoir s'il avait faux ou non.

\- Tu n'es pas _drôle_... dit Ciel.

Le blond posa dramatiquement, et accompagna ses mots de sarcasme.

\- Je sais, je suis simplement _ennuyeux_ ! Si seulement je me soumettais volontairement à la terreur ! Mais hélas, je suis _mort_.

\- Tu veux dire mort-vivant.

\- Je suis un _zombie_ _?!_

La voiture s'arrêta devant le cinéma. Ciel roula de l'œil et sortit de la voiture alors que son ami en faisait de même.

\- Je t'appellerai lorsque nous serons prêts à rentrer, Sebastian.

\- Très bien. Amusez-vous bien, mon jeune maître, dit l'homme derrière le volant avant de partir.

Il comptait se rendre à l'animalerie sur le chemin du retour pour jouer avec des chatons, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec nos garçons.

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous voir, blondinet _?_

\- Hmmm...

Alois avait pris sa position de réflexion, fronçant les sourcils, frottant son menton avec son index, et plaçant sa main libre sur sa hanche.

\- « _Les Mondes De Ralph »_ à l'air pas mal.

Alois aimait les jeux vidéo. Pour le blond qui avait toujours voulu voyager dans d'étranges terres et partir en aventure, ils étaient _fantastiques_. On pouvait sauver des villages, combattre des monstres, et toutes sortes de choses, depuis son salon. Il en avait encore plus appris sur les jeux après avoir appris comment utiliser Internet, mais ne me faites pas commencer sur le blond et _Internet_.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, il se tourna vers la dame dans la billetterie, deux billets pour _Les Mondes De Ralph_ , s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, préférez-vous en normal ou en 3D ?

Ciel sourit, et jeta un œil au blond à l'air confus.

\- 3D.

\- Très bien, voici vos billets et lunettes. Bonne séance !

Ciel et Alois entrèrent dans le cinéma. C'était assez spacieux, presque comme le manoir de Ciel, sauf qu'il y avait plus de gens, et un snack bar, que les garçons assaillirent rapidement. Alois se tira de son émerveillement assez longtemps pour demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est « _3D_ _»_?

Le bleuté regarda le garçon avec un petit sourire.

\- Lorsque nous irons dans la salle avec la « _télé géante »_ , mets les lunettes que la dame t'a donnée et tu verras.

Il s'assura de vanter ceci de cette façon, pour que le blond technologiquement défié puisse comprendre, et garder la surprise. La manière dont le visage d'Alois s'illuminait lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose qui « l'emballait » était simplement _mignonne_.

Le garçon Phantomhive fronça les sourcils.

 _« Mignonne »_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à le trouver « _mignon »_ ? pensa-t-il.

Ses pensées furent brisées par son ami qui attrapa son épaule.

\- Ciel ! Ce n'est pas là que va être jouer le film ? demanda-t-il, montrant du doigt une porte avec un panneau lumineux au-dessus, qui affichait le nom du film qu'ils désiraient voir.

 _Il était quasiment passé à côté_.

\- Oh, oui. Je ne l'avais pas vu, murmura-t-il.

Son ami blond couvrit son propre œil et dit d'un ton moqueur et de sa meilleure voix de pirate :

\- Aaargh ! Devrions-nous aller voir ce film, alors ? Yar...

\- Je peux _aussi_ voir avec mon cache-œil ! dit d'un ton brusque l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise tout en poussant l'autre garçon dans la salle.

\- Alors pourquoi l'enlèves-tu ?

\- _... Les lunettes 3D ne marcheront pas avec..._

\- _**Hah !**_

Le garçon blond se tourna pour voir l'écran géant devant lui. Il était sans voix devant sa grandeur. C'était comme la plus grande télé dans l'histoire des télés ! Alois n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Ciel dût le traîner vers une place et le faire s'asseoir, il était si fasciné par l'objet.

\- Lunettes, instruit son compagnon, et l'adolescent mit rapidement ses lunettes 3D.

\- Whoa...

Ce fut tout ce que le garçon put dire. Même les pubs avant le film étaient en 3D. Il enleva ses lunettes, et les remit, expérimentalement. Il étendit son bras pour essayer de toucher les images qui l'atteignaient. Puis, le film commença.

\- _**WHOAH !**_

\- _**Sssssh !**_

Un groupe de personnes plus âgées le fit taire, sifflant comme un groupe de serpents. Alois s'en fichait. Il était trop occupé à regarder ce merveilleux monde nouveau apparaissant devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire ne faisait que s'élargir. Lorsqu'un personnage ou spécialement un méchant l'atteignait soudainement, il se baissait pour éviter d'être frappé et criait. En résultat, les serpents sifflaient à nouveau.

Ciel était amusé, rigolant plus de lui que du film. Le blond était beaucoup plus divertissant. Chaque fois que la tension se renforçait à l'écran, il regardait Alois, qui s'accrochait à chaque mot avec une expression concernée. _Mignon_...

 _Fais chier, encore ce mot..._

Il se reprit encore. Il ne devrait pas penser cela à propos d'Alois, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons ! Mais chaque fois qu'il voyait ce visage, c'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les pensées du garçon revinrent à ce qu'Alois lui avait dit plus tôt cette semaine.

 _Je ne suis pas gay, je suis bisexuel._

Il réfléchit à nouveau à propos de ces mots. Ciel pensait que les filles étaient jolies, mais peut-être que les garçons pouvaient aussi l'être ? Était-ce vraiment important pour les démons ? Pas seulement ça, les démons passaient-ils par la _puberté_ ?

\- Ciel, tu vas bien ? Ton visage est vraiment rouge...

\- L'est-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. Ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais _bien_.

C'était embarrassant. Ne pouvait-il pas penser au blond de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alois pensait de _lui_ ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre pour l'éternité avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais retourner cette émotion, ni sans cette personne. Quel casse-tête.

\- _Oh !_ Est-ce à cause du _baiser_ vers la fin ? le taquina le blond.

Il était en train de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Quoi ?!_ **Non !**

\- Aw, est-ce que Cielinou est toujours inexpérimenté avec ce genre de choses ?

Il riait sottement, à présent.

\- Là, là. Ça va, dit-il en tapotant la tête du plus petit garçon.

\- Ne me touche pas ! dit le garçon, rougissant en remettant son cache-œil, Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne t'emmènerai pas au prochain endroit !

Alois devint immédiatement silencieux. Sa taquinerie s'arrêta. Son tapotement cessa. Son rire se tut.

\- Où ?

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Ciel alors qu'il se levait et étirait ses jambes.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerai là-bas, pas vrai ?

\- La _Grande_ - _chose_ ?!

Il avait l'attention du blond. Alois se leva et regarda l'autre démon avec anticipation.

\- Tu veux dire la « _Grande Roue »_ , et oui.

L'adolescent blond hurla de joie. Il attrapa rapidement la main de son ami, et tira dessus.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Allons-y !

Ciel évita les yeux de l'autre, embarrassé par le contact.

\- Bien, allons-y, dit-il, feignant le désintérêt.

Heureusement pour les eux, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Ils étaient au Sud de Londres à la tombée de la nuit. Ciel avait espéré que ce serait le cas. Ils auraient la possibilité de voir toutes les lumières de Londres de cette manière, incluant l'illumination de la Roue elle-même. Localisé dans la rive Sud de la Tamise, le monument mesurait environ cent-trente mètres de haut et était à plein régime, rien d'étonnant vu la longueur de la queue pour les billets. Mais, Ciel avait également prévu cela, et avait donc acheté des billets en avance. Se tenir dans une si longue queue avec personne d'autre que le _célèbre_ Alois Trancy aurait très bien pu mal finir ce dernier s'ennuyait trop.

Ils montèrent à bord de la capsule ovale qui les emmènerait au ciel. Il y avait d'autres gens, mais les garçons s'en fichaient. Alois se colla directement contre la vitre, et regarda avec stupéfaction alors qu'ils montaient haut, au-dessus de la ville. Elle brillait comme si elle était en feu, mais ce n'était absolument pas effrayant. Cet enfer était composé de nombreuses couleurs différentes, avec de l'orange, du vert et du bleu. La façon dont les rues brillaient était magnifique, et les fenêtres des immeubles ressemblaient à des lucioles. Tout ceci reflétait l'Œil qui se trouvait près de la rivière, renvoyant la même image comme une toile à l'aquarelle. L'illumination mélangée avec le bleu noirâtre du ciel nocturne donnait une impression presque irréelle. Tout cela semblait si irréel.

La couleur du ciel lui rappelait le bleuté qui l'avait amené ici. Sa chevelure s'y assortissait parfaitement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main dudit garçon. Il quitta la magnifique scène pour regarder le garçon, qui profitait aussi de la vue. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de se préoccuper du contact physique.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de l'autre garçon pendant un instant, ce qui fut assez pour ramener le garçon aux cheveux ardoise à ses sens. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, curieux de savoir pourquoi il était observé. La lumière provenant du doux enfer caressait son visage et reflétait son œil visible.

Alois sourit. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, pourtant il ne voulait pas ruiner cet instant. Il voulait le graver dans son esprit pour toujours.

Ils étaient comme cette ville, maintenant enveloppée dans le manteau sombre de la nuit. Pourtant il y avait une lumière lumineuse et chaleureuse qu'ils trouvaient en l'un et l'autre qui leur donnait seulement envie de briller encore plus ensemble. Ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls.

\- _Ciel, ta main est chaleureuse_.


	21. Marché Conclu

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

21\. Marché Conclu.

Un garçon était assis dans un coin de la cour de son école, lisant sous un arbre ombragé. Le garçon avait de courts cheveux lisses noirs avec une étrange nuance de bleu, mais son trait le plus distinctif était le cache-œil qui couvrait son œil droit. Personne ne savait pourquoi il portait un cache-œil. Ils ne savaient pas s'il s'agissait d'une blessure ou d'un accessoire de mode. Lorsqu'ils lui demandaient, il disait simplement : « Un accident ».

 _Un accident_. C'était vrai, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'invoquer un diable il y a de nombreuses années. Le sceau du pacte était gravé dans son œil parce qu'il avait désiré survivre et venger son nom.

Mais c'était il y a des années. À présent, le petit garçon était une sorte de « _roi démon »_. Il n'avait pas apprivoisé un, mais deux démons, et en était devenu un lui-même. Ensemble, ils parcouraient la Terre en consumant des âmes pour l'éternité.

Oui, ce mystérieux garçon dans un coin de cette cour avec un air apparemment détaché des contingences n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Son nom était Ciel Phantomhive, et il était un _démon_.

Et en tant que tel, le garçon pouvait être invoquer et réaliser des souhaits en échange de l'âme de l'invocateur. Heureusement pour lui, dans une ville aussi grande que Londres, il y avait beaucoup de gens en danger, et il n'avait pas besoin de répondre souvent aux appels. Mais aujourd'hui, l'invocateur était proche. Sur le campus, en fait, dans la bibliothèque, pour être exact.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, son ami était à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Alois devait ranger des livres aujourd'hui, comme punition pour avoir perturbé le cours une fois de trop. Ciel savait que son compagnon blond, étant un nouveau démon, serait certain de répondre à l'appel.

Alois Trancy était devenu un démon en ayant été rappelé des Limbes, et il n'avait jamais dévoré une âme auparavant. Il ne pourrait devenir un démon à part entière qu'en faisant cela, et Ciel était certain qu'après l'invocation, ses instincts se réveilleraient et il formerait un pacte.

Ciel avait des sentiments mitigés quant à cette idée. Il était heureux que son _ami_ puisse devenir un véritable démon, mais il éprouvait aussi une sorte de _sentiment négatif_ dû au fait que son _ami_ allait former un pacte.

De la jalousie ? Difficilement. Ciel Phantomhive ne ressentait pas de jalousie. Malgré tout, il choisit de quitter son précieux coin de lecture pour enquêter.

Ciel se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'école, il s'assura que personne ne regardait, et il sauta à la fenêtre du deuxième étage du bâtiment. L'école privée Warwick avait une énorme bibliothèque, cependant elle était presque toujours déserte.

À travers cette fenêtre au deuxième étage où il était prudemment perché, il pouvait voir l'invocateur, une fille, qui avait l'air légèrement plus âgée qu'il _semblait_ l'être. Elle portait l'uniforme standard de Warwick, avec une cravate noire et des bas assortis. Elle avait également de sombres cercles sous ses yeux, provenant du manque de sommeil ou des _pleurs_. Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Le démon aux cheveux ardoise aurait préféré que son ami obtienne une âme qui ne sois pas aussi _pathétique_.

Ses yeux scannèrent l'intérieur du bâtiment, et virent son compagnon blond tourner à un coin et se diriger vers l'étagère derrière laquelle se cachait la fille. En tant que démon, Ciel pouvait facilement entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Tu as appelée ? dit le blond avec un sourire narquois, regardant la fille qui l'avait invoqué, assise sur le sol.

\- N-Non ! J'étais juste... la fille à l'air faible se leva, essayant de cacher son cercle d'invocation.

\- En train d'invoquer un démon ? Je sais, et je suis là. Qu'y a-t-il de si problématique pour que tu aies recours à l'aide de quelqu'un d'aussi sinistre ?

La fille regarda l'étrange blond devant elle.

\- Toi ? _Tu es_ un _démon ?_

\- Voyons. Arrête avec ça, maintenant, dit-il, ses yeux brillant en rouge. Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Surprise, l'humble fille encaissa ce que ce garçon lui disait. En hésitant, elle dit au garçon pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un démon.

\- J-J'ai... Besoin que quelqu'un _meurt_.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ?

\- _Mon père_.

Le jeune démon cligna des yeux en entendant le souhait. Cela lui semblait _familier_.

\- C'est une _lourde_ requête, et quel que soit le souhait que je t'accorde, il sera suivi par un prix tout aussi _lourd_. Mais, je te l'accorderai. Seulement, en retour, je dévorerai ton âme. Même si le fait que cette rencontre est arrivée et ne pourra jamais être effacée, il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer, Alois sourit. Alors, _qu'en sera-t-il_?

La fille réfléchit pendant un moment. Une âme était une chose précieuse, après tout. Néanmoins, elle prit rapidement sa décision.

\- _Marché conclu_.

 _Comme un professionnel,_ pensa le démon à la fenêtre.

Assurément ce serait intéressant. Cela serait assez bref, puisque tuer quelqu'un n'était pas si difficile.

 _C'est pour le mieux. Ce serait agaçant s'il était lié à cette stupide fille pour longtemps_.

Et donc, les choses sérieuses commencèrent...


	22. Ce Garçon, Totalement Embarrassé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

22\. Ce Garçon, Totalement Embarrassé.

Ciel était en « mode stalkeur », alors qu'Alois rentrait avec sa détentrice de contrat pour assassiner le père de la fille. Curieux, le garçon avait fait quelques recherches sur cette fille avant de les suivre. À part le fait que son nom était « Amy Nathans », il n'y avait pas tellement d'informations qu'il puisse trouver. Il était même allé voir son informateur habituel, _Audrey Baines_ , qui donnait des informations sur tout et n'importe qui à l'école contre un sucre d'orge, et _lui_ -même ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, à part son nom et ce que faisaient ses parents.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise avait décidé de les suivre, puisqu'il était (sans l'admettre), inquiet à propos de son ami blond. Il resta caché dans les arbres, observant alors qu'ils arrivaient chez elle.

Ils se séparèrent, _Amy_ rentra dans la maison, et Alois se rendit près d'un des côtés du bâtiment. Naturellement, il suivit le blond, qui était sa cible initiale. Le blond se faufila par une fenêtre à l'étage, et se cacha dans la pièce.

Ciel regarda à travers la fenêtre, sans être vu, alors que la fille fut traînée dans la pièce par les cheveux par nul autre qu'un homme semblant être son père. Le garçon les écouta :

\- Tu es en retard ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de rentrer aussitôt que l'école se termine ?! hurla l'homme.

Tout ce que la fille pouvait faire était de crier de « Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! », encore et encore tout en essayant de se libérer. L'homme était un abuseur, c'était pourquoi elle voulait qu'il parte. Voulait-elle risquer sa vie pour tuer cet homme ? Savait-elle les conséquences de perdre une âme ? Même à ce niveau d'abus, il était possible de vivre.

Ou du moins c'était ce que pensait le garçon, avant que l'homme ne commence à la frapper. Ses poings déferlant. Alois en avait vu assez.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil, dit le blond alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre, Vous devriez être plus accueillant envers les autres. Vous _êtes une famille_ , après tout.

L'homme s'arrêta pendant un moment. Assez longtemps pour regarder le délinquant.

\- Qui es-tu ?! Comment es-tu arrivé ici !?

Les sourcils de l'homme étaient froncés de colère contre ce garçon.

\- Aie-je besoin d'appeler les flics ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils viendront. Mais avant, nous avons besoin d'une _scène de crime_.

Alois ne perdit pas de temps pour accomplir sa tâche. La promesse d'une âme était une excellente motivation pour n'importe quel démon. Il s'approcha de l'homme, tout sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-?

 _ **CRACK !**_

Alois ne se retint pas. Il voulait en finir. Il frappa cet homme si fort, que sa tête tourna à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Son cou se tordit comme un bretzel avant que son corps n'atterrisse sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

La fille était choquée. Elle s'assit sur le sol, la bouche ouverte, fixant le corps maintenant sans vie de son père.

\- T-Tu... L'as vraiment fait... fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

\- Bien sûr. _Un marché est un marché_ , après tout, dit Alois, se dirigeant vers la fille terrifiée. Je ne vais pas te demander à quel point c'était mal. Je ne vais pas te demander si ça valait le coup. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de remplir ta part du contrat.

Ses mots étaient durs, mais sa voix douce, désarmante. Ce n'était pas propre à un démon de parler à sa proie de cette manière.

Pour la première fois, la fille donna une réponse convaincante.

\- Je sais. Je le ferai. Je n'ai plus rien pour vivre, de toute façon.

Sa voix n'était pas hésitante, son visage sérieux, elle regardait le diable dans les yeux en disant cela.

Ciel observait en tant que spectateur de sa cachette dans les arbres. Sa mâchoire, et son cœur se décomposèrent, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, son ami, son... Son... Celui pour qui _il avait le béguin_ embrassait cette fille. Cette _stupide fille, quelconque !_ Accordé, il s'agissait seulement d'un _baiser de démon_ , ne servant qu'à extraire une âme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas _mal_. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise ressentit de la _colère_ bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il serrait les poings. Il se sentait _embarrassé_ alors que son visage rougissait d'un rouge vif caché par les feuilles d'arbre, à son soulagement, et par le voile noir de la nuit. Et par-dessus tout, il se sentait _vaincu_. Vaincu par le fait que cette fille avait les lèvres d'Alois à cet instant. Et encore plus, vaincu car il _savait_ maintenant _pourquoi il se sentait ainsi_.

Alois s'arrêta, et lâcha le corps de la fille sur le sol. Son travail était fini. Il avait obtenu ce pour quoi il était venu; une âme qui lui promouvait l'entière démonerie. L'adolescent blond se tourna et passa par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur le gazon. Il regarda tout droit, et dit :

\- _Combien de temps vas-tu rester là-haut, Ciel ?_

 _Merde,_ pensa ce dernier.

Alois pouvait à présent le _sentir_. Il sauta de sa cachette pour retrouver l'autre garçon. Il y eut un long silence avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

\- Je me suis dit que tu me suivrais, dit finalement l'adolescent aux cheveux de lin.

\- _Pourquoi cela ?_ demanda l'autre d'un ton assez grincheux, les sourcils froncés.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- J'sais pas. C'était juste une intuition, dit-il. Peur que j'ai des problèmes, peut-être ?

\- C'est _précisément_ pourquoi, commença Ciel.

Il était soulagé d'avoir une couverture.

\- Je te laisse un peu seul, et tu _tues deux personnes_. Honnêtement, _pourquoi je me fatigue ?_

\- Je ne sais pas pour ça, mais _je voulais juste être comme toi_.

Sa colère fut soudainement calmée par ces mots. Le démon déglutit.

\- _Quoi ?_

Ciel était sans voix.

\- _Es-tu en colère contre moi ?_

Alois resta là, trifouillant coupablement les bords de son uniforme.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Mais-

\- Je t'ai dit que _je ne suis pas en colère_.

Comment pouvait-il rester en colère contre ce visage ? _Ce visage coupable de petit golden retriever_.

Alois mis fin à ses pensées pour taquiner le garçon.

\- Arrêteras-tu d'être en colère si je te donnai aussi un baiser ? dit-il en plaisantant tandis qu'il envoyait un baiser à son compagnon.

\- _**Non.**_

Le garçon énervé menti avant de se tourner et de se mettre à marcher dans la direction opposée.

\- Maintenant partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne trouve les corps.

Le Trancy le regarda un moment avant de suivre l'adolescent embarrassé.

\- Pas besoin d'être _timide_ , Ciel. _Je sais que tu le veux !_

\- _**Ferme-la avant que je ne te laisse ici !**_


	23. Ça Ne Te Vas PAS !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

23\. Ça Ne Te Vas PAS !

Alois et Ciel étaient « volontaires » (forcés) pour participer à la production Théâtrale de l'école privée Warwick. Aujourd'hui le titre de la pièce allait être annoncé au public. La scène était l'Auditorium de Warwick. M. Bronze, le metteur en scène, entra du côté gauche de ladite scène.

L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs gominés, il portait des costumes atroces ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, partout et tout le temps, même en intérieur et pendant la nuit.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Merci à tous de vous être portés volontaire pour participer à la pièce de cette année. Nous travaillerons sur une mise en scène appelée « _Dans les Bois »_. Il s'agit d'un superbe récit des divers contes des frères Grimm, qui les entremêlent dans une magnifique comédie musicale d'une heure !

\- Ooh ! _Je peux être Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?!_

L'attention de tous ceux dans la salle se dirigea soudainement vers un garçon blond, la main levée avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- M. Trancy, le rôle du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ est un rôle _féminin_.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais _les robes me vont fichtrement bien !_

Tous les enfants dans la salle éclatèrent de rire. Tous, sauf _un_. Le garçon portant un cache-œil, assis à côté du blond, ne rigolait pas. La paume de la main dudit garçon rencontra son front. Il était ami avec Alois Trancy, et était souvent embarrassé par les remarques et les manigances scandaleuses de son ami. Bien que, il devait l'admettre, les robes _allaient bien_ au blond.

La paume du garçon rencontra son front une fois de plus. Il se surprenait à penser à ce genre de choses dernièrement...

\- Monsieur Trancy, si vous voulez auditionner pour un rôle, vous devrez le faire pour un rôle masculin, dit l'instructeur avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- _Foutaises !_

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un script vola dans les airs pour faire connaissance avec le visage du blond. M. Bronze continua :

\- Maintenant, tous ceux qui sont intéressés par un rôle, venez ici et prenez un script. Je vous ai déjà donné le votre, Alois, alors vous pouvez rester assis.

\- Très aimable, chef... dit le garçon en question tout en se frottant le visage.

\- Tout le monde prend trente minutes pour regarder le script, pour en apprendre plus sur la comédie et le personnage que vous voulez jouer.

Ciel n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer. En fait, il n'avait aucun intérêt à _participer_ , mais se contenterait de travailler en coulisses. Alois était beaucoup plus approprié pour être sous le feu des projecteurs de toute façon. Il _adorerait_ être le centre de l'attention. Et, en bonus, ils sauteraient des cours pendant _quelques semaines_.

Ciel regarda le garçon blond qui était actuellement en train de feuilleter les pages de son script, cherchant un personnage qui capterait son intérêt.

\- Alors, pour qui vas-tu auditionner ?

\- J'sais pas, répondit Alois, peut-être _Le Loup_ ou l'un _des Princes_.

\- Tu abandonnes ton rêve d'être _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ ?

\- _Bien sûr que non._ Je vais auditionner pour elle aussi.

L'idée de voir Alois dans un _costume de Petit Chaperon Rouge_ était à la fois ridicule et attrayante. Le bleuté secoua la tête avec désapprobation, mais pouffa tout de même de rire.

Lorsque l'adolescent blond décida qu'il avait assez lu, il se leva.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il à son ami avant de se rendre sur la scène pour auditionner.

Il lut les lignes pour _tout le monde_. S'il y avait une scène qu'ils lisaient, et que personne ne voulait être un personnage en particulier, il le lirait. Il lut pour _Jack, Le Boulanger, La Sorcière, Raiponce, le Prince de Raiponce, le Prince de Cendrillon, la Grand-mère du Petit Chaperon Rouge, et le Loup_. Il ne put jamais faire le _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ elle-même car il s'agissait du rôle que toutes les filles semblaient vouloir. Malgré cela, il était en train de passer un _sacré_ bon moment.

Personnellement, Ciel aimait l'interprétation du blond pour _les Princes_ et spécialement pour _La Sorcière_. Il était le seul capable de représenter les aspects maternels, autoritaire et dominant du personnage. Probablement parce qu'il pouvait relier cela à ses expériences passées d'une certaine manière. Le gentleman aux cheveux ardoise aimait aussi la manière dont il faisait les Princes, simplement parce qu'il exagérait _tout_. C'était comme s'il jouait une satire de toute la noblesse, _en incluant Ciel_.

Celui qu'il aimait le moins était _le Loup_. Quelque chose en rapport avec le blond étant le grand méchant loup n'allait pas pour le bleuté. Peut-être était-ce dû au décalage entre le vrai Alois et le personnage, ou le fait que _les filles_ du cours aimaient sa prestation.

\- Très bien ! Bon travail tout le monde ! La liste des acteurs sera sur la porte demain matin. Nous commençons les répétitions demain, alors ne soyez pas en retard ! dit finalement Bronze.

\- Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? demanda l'adolescent blond d'un ton excité à son ami, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

Le pauvre garçon était légèrement en sueur à cause des projecteurs, et essoufflé à cause de toute la lecture.

\- Pas mal. _La Grand-Mère_ était drôle.

\- _Saleté de loup ! Je vais te faire la peau !_ dit-il de sa meilleure voix de grand-mère tout en secouant son poing. Je continue à dire que je ferai un _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ génial.

\- Je ne peux pas débattre sur cela.

Le bleuté ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir dit cela à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'autre garçon glousser.

\- _Tu aimerais voir ça, hein ?_ le taquina le blond.

Ciel rougit.

\- Te voir dans une robe était offensant lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, et _ça l'est toujours !_

\- Peu importe, tu pensais que ça _m'allait_.

\- _**Je ne le pensais pas !**_


	24. La Répétition, Scène Un

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

24\. La Répétition, Scène Un.

La liste des acteurs était accrochée sur la porte de l'auditorium de Warwick ce matin-là, et un certain blond était enthousiaste à l'idée de la voir. Alois poussait quasiment les gens hors de son chemin pour atteindre le bout de papier, et Ciel essayait difficilement de suivre. Après tout, il devait s'arrêter et s'excuser auprès de quelques étudiants que son ami avait poussés. Finalement, ils atteignirent leur destination et virent les résultats.

\- _Blah, blah, blah, pas moi, pas moi..._ _ **Je suis là !**_ cria le garçon blond, tout excité.

\- _Alois Trancy : Prince de Cendrillon et... Le Loup ?_ lut le plus petit des garçons, pas très content que son compagnon soit _Le Loup_.

\- J'ai _deux rôles !_ Je. Suis. IN-CROY-ABLE ! chanta Alois, tout en lançant les poings en l'air, enthousiasmé.

\- Alois tu devras changer de costume durant la performance, dit Ciel.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que le garçon se change en coulisses.

 _Il se baladerait en sous-vêtements si je le laissais faire,_ pensa le garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Et alors ? Je peux gérer tout cela sans aucun problème !

Le blond regarda à nouveau la liste.

\- Ugh, « _Kristopherson Miles en tant que Prince de Raiponce »_ , dit-il, faisant des bruits étouffés.

\- Ils ont probablement pris son attitude pompeuse pour du _jeu,_ suggéra le bleuté.

Son commentaire fit glousser l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais, c'est _totalement_ ça !

Ils se rendirent dans l'auditorium et M. Bronze était déjà sur la scène.

\- Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont eu un rôle ! Si vous n'en avez pas eu, vous pouvez toujours faire partie de l'équipe qui créée toute la magie ! Donnez-vous tous un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! dit-il, et l'énorme salle se remplit d'applaudissements et de quelques sifflements.

\- Maintenant, la répétition pour _Dans les Bois_ commence officiellement ! Tous ceux dans la scène un de l'acte un, montez sur la scène et mettons-nous à travailler !

Aucun de nos garçons n'étaient dans cette scène, alors ils s'assirent dans les places de l'auditorium, et parlèrent de la pièce, de l'école, et de ceci et cela. Puis, sorti de nulle part, _il_ apparut.

\- Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas « _Alois Transy »_ , dit le garçon snob maintenant devant lui avec sa stupide cravate rose. Et tu as même eu un rôle dans la pièce ! _Cool pour toi_. Essaye juste de ne pas me ralentir et de suivre.

\- Si c'est ta façon de me _draguer_ , tu as besoin de repenser ta stratégie, monsieur, dit notre blond d'une manière ennuyée.

Il savait que la façon la plus simple de s'occuper d'un supposé homophobe, était de _suggérer qu'ils se cachent dans le placard_.

Cela marcha _à merveille_.

\- Pourquoi _j'essayerai_ de te draguer, « _Transy »_ _?!_ cria le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- Probablement parce que tu es secrètement un _véritable_ homosexuel, « _Cervelle de moineau_ ».

Alois essayait de garder une tête aussi sérieuse que possible, mais lui et, le garçon assis à côté de lui se pliaient de rire intérieurement.

\- Cette insulte n'a _aucun_ rapport !

\- Ce n'était pas le but. Je soulignais juste le fait, assez simplement, que tu es plus qu'« un peu » idiot.

\- Nous verrons _cela,_ Trancy ! Je te verrai sur scène !

Et donc, le garçon avec la stupide cravate déguerpit...

Suivant cet échange, le bleuté fut le premier à parler :

\- Huh, si _Lizzie_ devait être réincarnée, je pense que ce serait elle.

Alois ricana un peu.

\- Ta _cousine ?_ Celle avec qui j'ai dansé à mon bal costumé ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec elle, d'ailleurs ?

Le blond s'arrêta un moment.

\- J'ai pensé que ça t'énerverait, dit-il, pour exposer le fait. C'était le cas ?

\- Seulement un peu.

\- Que lui est-il arrivée ? Le sais-tu ?

Ciel pensa un moment avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle a épousé quelqu'un d'autre.

Le garçon fixait le vide, un comportement inhabituel pour lui.

Alois pris cela en compte avant de demander, hésitant :

\- _L'aimais_ -tu ?

Ciel réfléchit. Il _aimait_ Elizabeth. Ils étaient une _famille_ , après tout. Mais pas de la façon dont il supposait qu'Alois faisait référence. Il réfléchit à comment répondre à la question.

\- _Désolé, tu n'as pas à répondre à ça_.

Le garçon bleuté regarda le blond assis à côté de lui d'un air assez perplexe. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Pour avoir posé cette question ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment _offensé_ Ciel de quelques façons, bien qu'il était un peu triste que sa cousine soit morte. Pourquoi le blond s'excusait-il ? Des questions similaires apparaissaient dans l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux ardoise avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

\- Non, c'est bon. Et je _l'aimais_ , mais d'une manière affectueuse. Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment me faire à l'idée que j'étais supposé _l'épouser_.

Le garçon Trancy se réjouit un peu à cette réponse.

\- Oh, je vois.

Et donc, il se remit à lire son script.

 _C'était quoi ça, bordel ?_ pensa Ciel.

Soudainement, ses pensées furent brisées par le son de la voix de M. Bronze.

\- _Le Loup_ , j'ai besoin de vous et du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ sur scène, allons-y !

Alois se leva et se dirigea vers la scène, et une autre fille en fit de même.

 _Une minute, qui joue Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?_ se demanda Ciel.

\- Alois, c'est _Anastasia, Anastasia Miles, Alois Trancy_.

\- _Bonjour,_ dit la fille.

\- Salut, répondit Alois.

En apprenant son nom, Alois ne l'aima immédiatement pas. _Anastasia Miles. Miles_ , comme dans, _Kristopherson Miles._ Elle était évidemment sa sœur. Elle avait même les cheveux teints de la même façon, mais attachés en une queue-de-cheval. De plus, elle n'avait pas une stupide cravate rose comme son frère, elle en avait une bleue clair.

Le blond naturel regarda son ami dans le public avec une expression de souffrance. Tout ce que Ciel pouvait faire, était de sourire dans une tentative de le réconforter.

\- J'espère que vous avez écouté vos chansons hier soir, dit l'instructeur.

\- Oui.

\- Ouais.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, alors ! _Audrey_ , joue les musiques pour la Scène Deux dans trois, deux, un, _action !_

La musique se mit en route, et les deux blonds commencèrent à jouer leurs numéros aussi fidèlement au script qu'ils le pouvaient. Chacun récitant ses lignes parfaitement. Puis, ils durent _chanter_.

\- _Bonjour, petite fille,_

 _Pourquoi es-tu pressée ?_

 _Tu manques toutes les fleurs,_

 _Le soleil ne restera pas pendant des heures,_

 _Prends ton temps !_

Alois amplifiait sa voix pour remplir toute la salle, mais y ajoutait une douceur effrayante qui était la cause pour laquelle elle ne semblait pas entièrement _masculine_. Il dansait autour _d'Anastasia_ , avec _Anastasia_ , et en retour, elle faisait pareil avec lui. Il jouait vraiment comme un _loup_.

Puis, la scène se finit. Alois était une fois de plus Alois, et il retourna à sa place pour attendre pour sa prochaine scène.

\- Comment j'étais ? demanda le garçon blond.

\- Très bien. Tu étais assez _effrayant_.

C'était vrai. Ciel était effrayé par le « _Loup-Alois »_. Mais ce n'en était qu'une partie. En même temps, cela donnait envie à Ciel de _l'écraser_ et de s'affirmer. La raison de cela, cependant, était _une toute autre histoire_.

\- Cool. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui _vomir_ dessus.

Alois fit une tête dégoûtée, et un son étouffé.

\- La sœur de Cravate rose ?

\- _**La sœur de Cravate rose.**_


	25. La Répétition, Scène Deux

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

25\. La Répétition, Scène Deux.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, les garçons travaillèrent sur cette comédie tout en se battant avec Kristopherson et en se moquant de sa cravate. Ils aidèrent à construire les décors, Alois répéta ses scènes, et Ciel devient d'une certaine manière le régisseur. La répétition de la production de l'École Privée Warwick pour _Dans les Bois_ était toujours en cours.

\- Les princes, préparez-vous à y aller, dit Ciel en relevant la tête de son calepin avec le script.

\- Bien compris, terminé ! répondit Alois en se rendant près de l'entrée droite de la scène.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée opposée à celle du blond, _Kristopherson_ se préparait à jouer son rôle du _Prince de Raiponce_. Il était difficilement « charmant ». Le garçon avait un comportement épouvantable et ressentait le besoin de harceler implacablement ainsi que de mettre à mal nos héros pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Il avait caché des accessoires, fait trébucher Alois plus d'une fois, et essayé de casser le casque de Ciel. Ce gamin était un véritable _enfoiré_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils continuèrent. Ciel parla à travers le microphone de son casque pour contacter la cabine audio.

\- J'ai besoin de la musique pour la Scène trois : « _Agonie »_ dans trois, deux, un...

Le son des fanfares retentit, remplissant la salle entière. Alois monta sur scène, suivi par ce sale Kristopherson. Ils se rencontrèrent et commencèrent leur scène.

Kristopherson, le faux-blond fut le premier à parler :

\- Ah, te voilà, bon frère. Père et moi nous sommes demandés où tu étais parti.

\- J'ai cherché toute la nuit... pour _la_ retrouver.

Alois récita ses lignes avec clarté ainsi qu'avec la noblesse du prince qu'il jouait. Croyez-le ou non, Ciel était son inspiration principale pour le rôle. Il imitait la grâce, le calme, et la dignité avec laquelle le bleuté parlait, utilisant souvent aussi, ses manies et ses gestes.

\- La belle avec qui j'ai dansé la veille.

La source d'inspiration du blond regardait depuis les coulisses. Ignorant les choses qu'il devait surveiller pour que la répétition soit un succès. Il était supposé vérifier si les accessoires étaient en ordre, si les gens étaient là où ils étaient supposés être, si les changements de costumes appropriés étaient fait, mais le garçon d'habitude sérieux et dévoué ignorait tout cela momentanément pour regarder la performance de son ami.

\- _Aie-je abusé d'elle_

 _Ou lui aie-je montré du mépris ?_

 _Pourquoi me fuit-elle ?_

 _Si je devais la perdre,_

 _Comment devrais-je regagner_

 _Le cœur qu'elle m'a pris ?_

Alois chantait même avec la même finesse. Il descendait aussi d'une octave par rapport à d'habitude, essayant de faire une voix plus masculine ou plus « princière ».

\- _Agonie !_

 _Au-delà de l'usage de la parole,_

 _Lorsque la seule chose que tu désires_

 _Est la seule chose hors de ta portée_.

Sa délicate mélodie fut coupée par le chant plus grossier de Kristopherson.

\- _Du_ _haut de sa tour,_

 _Elle s'y assit chaque jour,_

 _Maintenant sa chevelure,_

 _Joyeuse et vivante,_

 _En fredonnant fréquemment,_

 _Un air insouciant._

C'était comme s'ils essayaient de se surpasser l'un et l'autre dans un duel de chant. Alois chanterait et l'autre garçon chanterait plus fort. Lorsque Kristopherson faisait cela, Alois chantait de plus bel. Dans les deux camps, cette lutte acharnée dura jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Puis, tout ce qui put être entendu fut l'euphorie de M. Bronze.

\- J'ai adoré, adoré, _adoré !_ La façon dont vous essayiez de dominer l'autre était du _génie !_ Prix de la comédie ! Vous avez une _bonne_ alchimie vous deux !

\- Ew, ne m'associez pas avec _lui,_ dit Alois en désignant objectivement du doigt le faux-blond.

\- _Excuse-moi_ , mais tu es _chanceux_ d'être ne serait-ce qu' _honoré_ par ma présence, _TRANSY !_

\- Ça, Kristopherson, c'est une bénédiction que je renverrai si _Jésus lui-même_ me la donnait.

Un petit bruit de rires vint des coulisses.

\- Je viserai aussi _sa tête_.

Le petit bruit éclata en fou rire à cette réplique.

\- Très bien, très bien, calmez-vous, les enfants, instruit le professeur.

\- _Tch,_ bien.

Alois se rendit en coulisses, là où se trouvait son ami.

\- Alors, comment j'étais, monsieur le _Régisseur_ ?

Le garçon poussa du doigt le visage de son compagnon.

\- Bien, déclara le bleuté en ignorant le contact, dommage que tu avais _l'air d'une fille_.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_

\- Je _plaisante,_ Ciel fit une pause, e _n partie._

\- _Enfoiré !_ dit le blond avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'amusait à caresser le dos de Ciel.

\- Tu étais comme un prince, à la toute fin.

\- Je ne faisais que te copier.

Ciel eut l'air confus à cette déclaration.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Tu es juste si rrrrrrrrrrroyal ! dit le blond, en roulant le « R », ainsi qu'en courbant la tête.

\- Tu es si bizarre.

Ce fut tout ce que le bleuté put trouver. Il était très flatté par les commentaires d'Alois, mais incroyablement incertain de savoir comment y répondre. Cependant, le garçon blond continua :

\- C'est vrai ! Si j'étais une princesse, je te laisserais me secourir _n'importe quel jour,_ dit-il en jouant avec son index sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon.

Les paroles du blond étaient embarrassantes. Elles firent apparaître un sentiment très inconfortable dans son estomac ainsi qu'une rougeur sur son visage. Mais l'image d'Alois dans une tour portant une tenue stéréotypée de princesse était si drôle, que le garçon aux cheveux ardoise dû rire un peu.

\- Mais j'ai sorti ton pauvre cul des problèmes assez de fois, de toute façon, plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Auhmomdieu ! Suis-je ta princesse ?!_

Le blond mit ses mains sur ses joues, arborant un air stupéfait moqueur.

\- _**Non**_ , tu n'es pas _ma_ , ou la princesse de _qui que ce soit d'autres !_

\- Et si je _veux_ être ta princesse ?

\- _N-Non..._

Ciel détourna le regard du blond, essayant de cacher son visage rougit. Cependant, ses efforts étaient en vain, puisque le blond se rapprocha pour chuchoter doucement dans l'oreille du garçon :

\- _... Et Heureux Même Après_.

\- _**Va chier !**_


	26. Dans Les Bois

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

26\. Dans Les Bois.

Le soir de la pièce de l'école. Tous les participants étaient en train de se préparer en coulisses. Alois Trancy, le garçon qui jouait _Le Loup_ et _Le Prince_ , puisque traditionnellement il n'y avait qu'un acteur pour les deux, était assailli par les filles qui le maquillait.

Le bon ami du garçon blond, Ciel Phantomhive, était le régisseur, cependant, il avait pris une pause pendant sa préparation pour le spectacle afin de le regarder. Il ne raterait cette scène humoristique _pour rien au monde_. Il regardait l'autre garçon gigoter dans son siège, faire des grimaces, et il dû dire au blond, plus _d'une fois_ , je l'admets, de _ne pas cracher sur les filles qui le maquillait_.

\- Augh ! N'enfonce pas ce _crayon_ dans mon _œil !_ protesta le Trancy.

\- Calme-toi, c'est juste de _l'eyeliner !_ Ne bouge pas, ou je vais vraiment crever ton œil !

La responsable essayait de faire son maquillage pour qu'il ressorte sous la rude lumière des projecteurs.

\- Arrête de faire ces grimaces ! On va rater et on devra tout recommencer depuis le début !

\- _Pfft !_

Le garçon Phantomhive faisait de son mieux pour cacher son amusement. Il faillit craquer lorsqu'elles durent appeler plus de personnes pour maintenir son ami.

\- _Arrête de te moquer de moi !_

\- Je ne me _moque_ pas, dit-il au blond, j'étais... Attends, non, je me _moquais_. Pense-y, quand il faudra devenir la prince, tu devrais _refaire_ ça, se moqua-t-il.

\- _Nooooooon !_

Le garçon blond portait un costume et une chemise de soirée dont les manches étaient déchirées, des mitaines noires, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris foncé en morceaux. Ses cheveux étaient volontairement en bataille, pour lui donner un air plus _sauvage_ et _débraillé_. Il avait des oreilles et une queue de loup, les deux fabriqués à partir de fausse fourrure grise. Son compagnon, qui était perturbé par cette forme d'Alois, était amusé par le fait que ce loup était tourmenté par une bande de lycéennes, et qu'il « s'en lamentait comme une _garce »_.

Le supplice d'Alois terminé, le bleuté pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur le reste de la performance. Son travail de régisseur lui correspondait parfaitement, due à son habileté naturelle à prendre les commandes dans n'importe quelle situation et son organisation. Ciel s'occupait du décor, des accessoires, du son, et voyant que tout était en ordre, il décida de s'assurer que les acteurs étaient là où ils étaient supposés être.

Le garçon énuméra les rôles qu'il avait déjà vu :

\- _Cendrillon, Lucinda, Florinda, Le Loup/Prince de Cendrillon, Le Prince de Raiponce, Le Boulanger, La Femme du Boulanger, La Sorcière, Le Narrateur, L'Homme Mystérieux, La Grand-mère..._

Ciel remarqua qu'il y en avait une qui n'avait _pas_ été vérifiée. Il balaya de l'oeil les coulisses à la recherche de l'actrice jouant _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

\- Kristopherson, où est ta sœur ?

Le garçon, Kristopherson, jouait le rôle du _Prince de Raiponce_ , et en tant que tel, il était paré d'une tenue princière. Sa cape était rose, assortie à sa cravate, ainsi que son costume de prince, et sa chemise était décorée d'or et d'argent. Le garçon releva les yeux et voyant qu'il s'agissait du Phantomhive, le meilleur ami de sa _Némésis_ , il s'adressa à l'autre garçon d'une manière ennuyée et assez grossière.

\- Comme si je savais ! dit le faux-blond. Elle a dû aller aux toilettes ou autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, de toute façon ?

\- Elle n'est pas à son poste, elle est dans la _toute première scène_ , et le spectacle commence dans _dix minutes,_ répondit le garçon aux cheveux ardoise d'un ton irrité.

\- Alors va la _chercher !_

\- Je ne peux pas aller dans les toilettes des femmes, Miles.

\- Alors je suppose qu'on est _foutu !_

Ciel abandonna l'idée d'interroger le garçon malpoli, et parti à la recherche d'une des filles qui pourrait aller chercher l'actrice en retard.

\- Deux minutes avant l'ouverture des rideaux, tout le monde ! appela M. Bronze.

Le bleuté était à présent en panique. Il n'y avait pas de signe du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ et le spectacle était sur le point de commencer. Encore _pire_ , Sebastian était dans le public et _savait_ que le travail de Ciel était de tout mettre en ordre. Si _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ manquait à la performance, il devrait supporter les taquineries incessantes du majordome pour _Dieu_ sait combien de temps !

Puis, le rideau se leva, et la musique d'ouverture débuta.

\- Je suis _condamné,_ dit le garçon, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Tout se déroula sans à-coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ d'apparaître. Ciel redoutait la réaction du public, mais il entendit quelqu'un chanter depuis la scène.

\- _Je voudrais..._

 _Ce n'est pas pour moi,_

 _C'est pour ma grand-mère dans les bois._

 _Juste une miche de pain, s'il vous plaît-_

 _Pour l'amener à ma pauvre grand-mère affamée dans les bois..._

 _Juste une miche de pain, s'il vous plaît..._

 _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?_ Mais comment ? L'actrice n'avait pas encore été trouvé ! Mais alors, il comprit. Ce n'était _pas_ l'actrice. C'était _Alois_.

Le garçon blond portait le costume de l'actrice, avec la capuche, pour que personne ne puisse savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Avec ses jambes minces, sa taille fine, et sa voix efféminée (efféminée _au maximum_ ), on ne pouvait absolument pas dire qu'il était, en fait, un homme.

Ciel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rire. Son ami avait pris sur lui pour couvrir l'actrice jusqu'à son retour, sauvé la réputation de Ciel, et par-dessus tout, _il était Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

\- C'est Anastasia ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas encore là.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Des chuchotements s'interrogeant sur l'identité de la mystérieuse actrice circulaient dans les coulisses. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Alois. Il avait bien dit vouloir la jouer, mais il n'était _certainement_ pas _sérieux_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Phantomhive ! C'est horrible ! Il manque aussi le loup maintenant ! dit l'instructeur en paniquant. Maintenant nous ne trouvons pas Monsieur Trancy ! Cette pièce est _ruinée_ ! continua l'homme en retenant ses larmes.

\- Non, M. Bronze, Alois est _juste là_.

Ciel pointa du doigt la « fille » sur scène.

En suivant le doigt du garçon, l'instructeur en vint à une réalisation choquante.

\- La mystérieuse actrice ?! La mystérieuse actrice est _Trancy ?!_ dit-il, les mains sur la tête.

\- Ciel ! Ciel ! Je l'ai trouvé, mais on ne trouve pas son costume ! dit la fille qu'il avait envoyé pour chercher l'original _Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

\- _Qui est-ce ?_ demanda l'actrice en retard.

Le bleuté regarda la fille avec un sourire un peu inhabituel pour lui.

\- Il s'agit, de nulle autre que _le Fameux Alois Trancy_.

\- _... Mais dans les bois,_

 _Dans les bois,_

 _Dans les bois,_

 _À la maison de grand-mère,_

 _Et rentrer avant la nuit !_

Et c'est ainsi, que les débuts d'Alois en tant que _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ se finirent une fois qu'il revint en coulisse. Le garçon enleva sa capuche, et tout le monde eût _le souffle coupé_. Certains étaient consternés par le fait qu'il monte sur scène comme cela, certains étaient extrêmement confus, d'autres perplexes de penser qu'il était _sexy_ , et le reste félicita le garçon.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était Alois ?!

\- Quel taré !

\- Oh mon Dieu, _elle_ _est_ un _il_...

\- Ça doit être, et de loin, la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, Trancy.

\- T'as fait fort.

Alois s'échappa finalement de toutes ces acclamations pour se changer dans son propre costume. Une fois habillé proprement, il sortit des vestiaires des garçons et rendit le costume à sa propriétaire légitime.

\- Là. Tu dois être le Chaperon pour le reste du spectacle.

\- _Ew !_ Je ne vais pas porter ça après que ça ait été sur ton _corps !_ réagit Anastasia avec dégoût.

\- Pardonne mon langage, mais _je t'en prie, pétasse_. Il se passe des choses beaucoup plus importante que _ta stupide germophobie_. Je ne peux pas te remplacer pendant toute la pièce parce que je dois être le loup. Tu as presque _ruiné_ la performance en étant en retard. Tu nous _en dois une_. Maintenant mets la robe !

Alois était audacieux. C'était incroyable qu'il arrive à avoir tous les gens autour d'eux de son côté, ainsi qu'à convaincre la fille têtue de mettre son costume.

\- Bien.

Le garçon blond cria pour cette occasion, et se prépara pour sa prochaine scène. À présent il était le loup. Un prédateur. Il allait manger la petite fille sur scène avec lui. La personnalité du garçon tourna à cent quatre-vingts degrés alors qu'il revêtit le personnage.

La fille entra sur scène à droite, et donc, le garçon entra à gauche.

\- _Bonjour, jeune fille !_

\- _Bonjour, monsieur le Loup_.

\- _Où vas-tu si hâtivement ?_

\- _Chez ma grand-mère_.

La scène avança tandis que les deux chantaient et dansaient. Ciel détestait cette scène. Voir son ami danser avec une fille le rendait fou, même si ce n'était qu'un acte. Le garçon savait que l'autre n'aimait pas la fille, en fait, _il_ la _détestait_ , mais c'était toujours révoltant à regarder. Il retourna vérifier que les choses étaient en ordre. Les accessoires sous contrôle, les décors prêts à être déplacés, que les acteurs sachent quand y aller, et que la cabine de son soit prête.

Tout était en ordre et il n'avait à présent rien à faire. Après cette découverte, le garçon se mit à la recherche de son compagnon blond pour discuter avec lui entre les scènes. Ça ne lui pris pas longtemps, puisqu'il entendit encore une fois une dispute provenant de la pièce de maquillage.

\- Attention ! Ne _brûle_ pas _ma tête_ avec ce _truc !_

\- Comment tu ne peux _pas_ savoir ce qu'est un _lisseur ?!_

\- Nous, on _sait_ *, dit l'une des filles, suivie par le rire des autres.

\- _Qu'est-ce que_ vous _insinuez_ exactement ?

La fille avec l'appareil chaud répondit :

\- Oh _s'il te plaît_. Ne pense pas une seconde que nous n'avons jamais remarqué comment tu traînes autour-

\- Et _avec_.

\- ... Oui, et _avec_ Phantomhive _tout_ le temps, continua-t-elle en ajoutant le commentaire de son amie.

Le garçon blond rougit d'un écarlate foncé. C'était une première. Voir le blond, le _même blond_ , qui était allé sur scène plus tôt _en robe_ , le _même blond_ , qui avait soi-disant _oublié_ la définition de la « _honte »_ , actuellement _embarrassé_ , était quelque chose.

 _Mignon..._ pensa le bleuté, dont on parlait, caché dans l'obscurité.

Les bourreaux continuèrent.

\- Il n'y a rien de _mal_ à être _gay_ , Alois. On te taquinait juste.

\- Qui, ma chère ? Moi, ma chère ? Gay, ma chère ? Non, ma chère. _Je_ ne suis pas _gay_. _Je_ suis _bisexuel_ , eh oui !

\- _**Oooooh !**_ lancèrent les filles en cœur.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que _nous_ avons encore une chance ? dit l'une d'elle, faisant rire les autres.

Alois s'affala juste un peu dans sa chaise et ignora la question. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour partir. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas compromettre sa performance sur scène.

Ciel décida de renter dans la pièce. Il en avait fini d'observer.

\- Alois, c'est à toi dans quelques minutes, dit-il.

Son ami se redressa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, et le visage encore plus rouge. Le blond _savait_ qu'il _n'y avait pas moyen_ que Ciel _n'est pas_ tout entendu.

Il n'était pas le diable, ici. C'était ces filles railleuses.

Alois se leva et prépara son costume de Prince, lançant un simple « Okay » à l'autre garçon avant de partir. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à son ami. Il ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. _Le Fameux_ _Alois Trancy_ , _était humilié_.

Il devait maintenant aller sur scène et agir comme _ce_ garçon. _Ce garçon_ , qui lui avait donné cette nouvelle vie. _Ce garçon_ , qu'il _adorait_ simplement.

Le blond voulait juste se mettre dans un trou et y rester caché pendant quelques années. Mais non, il devait jouer. Il marcha à grands pas courageusement vers la scène, comme si rien n'était arrivé, il récita ses lignes avec caractère, et il chanta sa chanson avec _Kristopherson_.

Oh, comme il voulait que cette soirée se _finisse_.

Ciel, d'un autre côté, était assez excité. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait _au moins_ une _chance_ avec le blond. Il y réfléchit plus profondément pendant la soirée, pensant aux divers obstacles dans son chemin.

Ce soir, les deux étaient définitivement allés _dans les bois_.

À présent, le spectacle était presque terminé. Le conflit était résolu. Les Princesses eurent leurs Princes, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et sa grand-mère était sain et sauf, Le Boulanger et sa Femme avaient brisé la malédiction de leur maison et la Sorcière eut ce qu'elle méritait. Les voeux de chacun furent exaucés, et ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'un _démon_ pour cela. Ils le firent d'eux-même.

\- _Vous allez dans les bois, là où rien n'est clair, là où sorcières, fantômes, et loups apparaissent. Dans les bois, et à travers la peur, la traversée s'impose !_

Le bleuté regardait depuis le côté tandis que son ami chantait avec les cœurs pour la dernière chanson.

Le blond sur scène pensa avoir vu un majordome familier le saluant dans le public.

Le majordome dans le public venait juste d'assister à une heure de ça.

\- _... Dans les bois, et hors des bois, et heureux à jamais après !_

* * *

*En anglais, « lisseur » se dit « straightener », et « straight » veut dire « lisse » mais aussi « hétéro ». Donc en disant qu'Alois ne sait pas ce qu'est un lisseur, elles peuvent insinuer qu'il n'est pas hétéro mais homosexuel.


	27. Gaga Arbre Accidents

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

27\. Gaga Arbre Accidents.

C'était un jour ordinaire à Warwick, juste comme n'importe quel autre jour dans une si bonne école. Mlle Pierce donnait son habituel cours de maths à cinq heure. Pierce était une femme silencieuse, très ordinaire, actuellement, avec un tempérament nerveux. L'instructrice expliquait comment poser des équations algébriques, et comment les résoudre, avec sa classe, puisqu'ils n'y prêtaient pas attention la première fois. Ce n'était pas inhabituel puisque Mlle Pierce semblait manquer de caractère parfois, et se laissait donc marcher dessus par les élèves _et_ les enseignants.

\- Maintenant, qui veut venir au tableau pour écrire une équation afin que la classe la résolve ? dit la femme.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Personne ne voulait faire quelque chose qui semblait si inutile. Alors les élèves restèrent silencieux, évitant un contact visuel avec l'enseignante pour ne pas être appelé. Leurs notes étaient très fascinantes tout d'un coup.

\- Quelqu'un ? Non ? dit l'humble dame devant le tableau.

Une main se leva.

\- Je vais le faire, dit son propriétaire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la voix. C'était très particulier pour ce garçon-là d'être volontaire pour une question de _maths_.

Mlle Pierce ajusta ses lunettes et regarda le garçon curieusement.

\- _Alois Trancy ?_ Eh bien, comme c'est étrange. Venez, alors. Il n'y a rien que je sois incapable de résoudre, heheh.

Elle rigola nerveusement tout en essayant de plaisanter avec le garçon.

Alois se leva de sa chaise et marcha à grands pas, confiant, jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Normalement il reculerait comme les autres enfants devant des maths. Pourtant Alois se tenait directement en face du tableau et prit la craie. Le blond écrivit :

 _Ra^2+Ah^3+Ra(Ma+Ma^2)+Ga^2+Ooh(La^2)=__

Avec un sourire en coin, l'adolescent blond se mit sur le côté pour montrer son travail. Il leva le bras, en désignant le problème et dit seulement deux mots :

\- Résolvez-le.

La professeur n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec ce problème. Elle remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et lut le problème plusieurs fois à haute voix dans un ton étouffé pour en comprendre le sens. Finalement, elle abandonna.

\- Monsieur Trancy, ce n'est pas une vraie équation, dit-elle.

\- Si, c'en est une ! répondit le garçon. Une très bonne, d'ailleurs !

\- Comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas la résoudre ! Il n'y a pas de réponse, alors vous ne pouvez même pas trouver les nombres !

\- C'est parce que vous êtes supposé _trouver_ la réponse, _voyons !_ C'est le principe d'un « _problème »_ , Mlle P.

Mlle Pierce n'était pas contente avec le garçon. Pas du tout. Pourtant, c'était dans sa nature d'être gentille.

\- Alors comment le résolvez-vous ?

Alois fit un grand sourire et prit encore une fois le bout de craie.

\- C'est _facile_. Vous devez juste lire le problème _en faisant très attention,_ commença-t-il.

Le garçon relu son équation à voix haute pour la classe.

\- _Ra^2+Ah^3+Ra(Ma+Ma^2)+Ga^2+Ooh(La^2)=_ _Bad Romance,_ dit-il avec un sourire.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, comprenant la blague. Cependant, Mlle Pierce d'un autre côté, ne comprenait _pas_.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Comment cela peut-il être la réponse ?

\- _Ra-ra, ah-ah-ah ! Ra-ma, ra-ma-ma ! Ga-ga, ooh-la-la ! Want your_ _ **Bad Romance**_ _!_ C'est appelé « _La loi Gagaïenne »_ , chanta le blond, pour l'amusement des autres enfants.

Il fit ensuite un salut et remit prudemment la craie à sa place. Le garçon était un clown. Il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'il fallait prendre la place sous les projecteurs. Alois faisait ce genre de choses dans de nombreux cours, et semblait toujours s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, cependant, n'était pas un jour où il _pourrait_.

\- **Arrêtez !** cria Mlle Pierce, et la pièce devint silencieuse.

Les enfants étaient sans voix. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu la femme _crier_ auparavant. Elle était toujours si passive, et pourtant, elle criait de colère. Évidemment, la pauvre femme était fatiguée de se faire marcher dessus.

Elle écrivit son _propre_ problème sur le tableau. Forcément quelque chose que le blond ne pouvait pas _résoudre_. Même pas dans _des millions d'années_. Il y avait des symboles que la plupart des enfants n'avaient jamais _vus_ avant.

\- Maintenant _résolvez-le_ , monsieur Trancy, dit la femme, mécontente, d'un ton sévère.

Alois cligna des yeux et analysa le problème pendant un moment. L'adolescent se frotta le menton et pointa divers points de l'équation comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer leurs secrets. Finalement, il sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Le blond dessina grossièrement une tête de smiley à côté de l'équation, regarda la professeur, _**et sauta par la fenêtre**_.

Tout le monde dans la salle était choqué. Cette salle était au _quatrième étage_ , et quelqu'un venait juste de sauter par la fenêtre. Cela prit quelques secondes pour être réalisé, mais une fois que cela le fut, ce fut l'hécatombe.

Des enfants criaient, d'autres couraient à la fenêtre pour voir où il avait atterri, l'enseignante essayait (et n'arrivait pas), de se calmer elle, et ses élèves. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'Alois venait juste de se _suicider ?_

 _Non_.

Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour le tuer. Il n'était pas _humain_ , après tout. Notre héros blond avait simplement atterri dans un des arbres aux alentours, et était presque hors de vue de tous ceux qui regardaient en bas. Cependant, il regrettait maintenant sa décision impulsive, puisqu'il était à présent _coincé_ dans cet arbre.

Normalement, ce ne serait pas un problème. Il laisserait juste l'arbre faire un trou dans sa veste, et/ou sa chemise, et descendrait. Facile, pas vrai ? Malheureusement, cet arbre le tenait par son _pantalon_. Pas _juste_ son pantalon, mais son pantalon _et_ son _caleçon_. Maintenant il était dans le pétrin pour de bon. Il pouvait forcer son chemin, mais cela voudrait potentiellement dire _s'exposer_ aux autres. Et _se balader nu_ était quelque chose que même _le_ blond ne pouvait pas faire. Alors, il dût avaler le peu de fierté qu'il avait, et demander de l'aide. Alois atteignit la poche de son manteau, et envoya un message à Ciel.

 _Hey, je suis coincé dans un arbre près du bâtiment, au quatrième, tu peux m'aider ?_

 _-AT_

 _Envoyé_.

Et donc, il attendit. Alois resta dans cet arbre pendant plusieurs minutes, _essayant_ d'endurer l'horrible punition que la nature lui donnait avant que son téléphone ne vibre.

 _QU'AS. TU. FAIS._

 _-CP_

C'était en train de prendre la pire des tournures. Sa pauvre décision n'allait pas seulement se répercuter sur son pantalon, mais maintenant, il allait aussi se faire botter le cul par Ciel. Il devait faire _très_ attention en choisissant ses prochains mots. S'il ratait, Ciel pourrait très bien le laisser là jusqu'à la fin des cours.

 _Quelque chose de_ _ **vraiment**_ _stupide. J'ai sauté d'une fenêtre. Je peux être un tel idiot parfois._

 _-_ AT

 _Envoyé_.

Il attendit. Anxieux de voir quel serait la réponse de son compagnon. Le blond espérait qu'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise décision, amoindrirait son châtiment. Le temps passa, et la sonnerie retentit, signifiant qu'il était temps de changer de classe. Alois attendit encore. Il vit d'autres enfants le passer, incapable de le voir dans sa position dans l'arbre. Il attendit, et attendit.

Finalement, son prince charmant arriva pour le sauver. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé, alors Alois sut qu'il y était pour quelque chose, mais pourtant, il était content de voir le bleuté. Le pauvre postérieur du garçon était maintenant endormi, due à la punition continue.

\- Alois ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? appela son ami.

\- Ouais ! Je suis en haut !

\- Je vais te faire descendre, tiens bon ! dit Ciel d'un ton frustré alors qu'il commençait à se frayer un chemin vers l'arbre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

Le bleuté atteignit finalement le blond. En voyant son compagnon, il _rit_. Ciel Phantomhive _rit_.

\- _Pfft !_ Ahhahaha-hahaha-ha-ha ! _Oh mon Dieu !_ Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas descendre ?! Hahaha-hahaha ! Oh, _mes côtes !_ Hahaha !

Le visage du blond se réchauffa.

\- _**Ce n'est pas drôle !**_ hurla-t-il.

\- Ha... Si ça l'est. Attends, attends !

Le bleuté prit son portable.

\- _Souris, Alois._

 _Click !_

\- **Arrête de prendre des photos et aide-moi à descendre !**

\- Attends, laisse-moi mettre ça en fond d'écran...

\- **Tu n'as** _ **pas**_ **intérêt !**

Ciel releva l'œil de son téléphone pour regarder le blond. Il s'arrêta et dit :

\- As-tu oublié que tu es actuellement à ma _merci ?_

Il avait raison. Alois _savait_ qu'il avait raison. Si le bleuté le voulait, il pouvait juste _laisser_ le blond ici. Alors, il serait royalement _foutu_.

La seule autre option était de déchirer son pantalon, que ce soit intentionnel ou pas. Alors il aurait _vraiment_ du mal à faire face à l'autre garçon. Le blond pouvait difficilement le faire en sachant qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec l'équipe de maquillage dans les coulisses de la comédie de l'autre jour.

 _Bon Dieu,_ qu'il était embarrassé. Ciel n'avait rien dit à propos de cela, mais il _savait_ que le garçon aux cheveux ardoise les avait entendu. Ses sentiments étaient-ils _si_ évidents ? Si oui, Ciel le savait-il déjà _avant_ alors ? Si c'était le cas, Alois était-il dans la _friend zone ?_

Ces questions tiraillaient la poitrine du blond depuis. Récemment, il avait même eu du mal à regarder son ami dans l'œil. Mais pour le moment, il essayait d'écraser ces pensées et de se concentrer sur cette fâcheuse situation.

\- Bien... se rendit-il. Fais-moi juste descendre...

\- C'est _mieux,_ répondit le bleuté.

Ciel, d'un autre côté, était extrêmement joyeux. Après avoir appris que son compagnon _s'intéressait au moins_ à lui, quelques-unes de ses précédentes et troublantes pensées s'étaient calmées. Cependant, il était aussi accablé de quelques-unes de ses propres questions. Qu'est-ce que dirait Sebastian ? Qu'arriverait-il à sa réputation ? Et s'il se _trompait ?_

Néanmoins, il mit ces interrogations de côté pour le moment afin de venir en aide au blond en question. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise grimpa à la branche où Alois était et inspecta les dommages.

\- _Sainte Mère de Dieu..._

Les mots s'échappèrent des lèvres du garçon et atteignirent les oreilles de l'autre, lui donnant en outre une quantité croissante d'angoisse.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda le blond.

Il essaya désespérément de tourner la tête pour voir, mais échoua.

Ciel s'arrêta un instant avant de déclarer :

\- C'est une _demi-lune..._

\- **Arrête de r'garder mon cul !**

Le garçon Phantomhive se racla la gorge et essaya de cacher son rougissement.

\- Je ne _regardais_ pas. Je ne faisais que souligner l'état des choses. Veux-tu de l'aide ou non ?

\- ... Oui, s'il vous plaît.

D'un coup sec, Ciel tira son ami et décrocha son pantalon des griffes de la _vile_ branche. Alois essaya de réparer son pantalon, et de se débarrasser de l'infernal punition, lorsqu'un son particulier retentit.

 _Crack !_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

À son tour, l'autre garçon répondit au blond.

\- Je ne sais pas.

 _Crack, crack !_

\- Ça a recommencé !

\- Attends, je pense que c'est la-!

 _CRACK !_

La branche sur laquelle les deux étaient assis ne pouvait plus supporter leur poids, et céda. Le Phantomhive et le Trancy tombèrent, heurtant quelques autres branches dans leur descente, les cassant toutes. Ils tombèrent en bas, détruisant des nids d'oiseaux, se faisant gifler par les feuilles et laissant échapper quelques « ouf ». Bien que cela ne semble pas l'être, ce ne fut pas long avant que les garçons ne s'écrasent contre la terre dans un _bruit sourd_ déchirant.

Leur terreur était terminée, ou du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils examinent la position dans laquelle ils étaient. En récompense pour l'avoir sauvé, Ciel avait (involontairement) utilisé l'autre garçon pour amortir sa chute, et était donc au-dessus de lui d'une manière assez _curieuse_.

Rapidement, ils se hissèrent pour se démêler avant que qui que ce soit ne les voit. Chacun avait maintenant une rougeur apparente sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ce_ bordel ?! s'écria le garçon au cache-œil, demandant une explication sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- Comment _je_ le saurais ?! C'était _toi_ au-dessus de _moi !_ déclara l'autre tout en pointant du doigt son compagnon, d'un air accusateur.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait _exprès !_ C'était un _accident !_

Les deux s'arrêtèrent un moment. Un « accident ». Eh bien, il s'agissait bien de cela. Ce n'était vraiment de la faute de personne. C'était juste un accident. Et sans même utiliser de mots, ils surent que c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

Le blond se leva, se dépoussiéra et se racla la gorge.

\- _Ahem_. Eh bien, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, alors.

Il tendit sa main pour aider son ami à se lever.

\- Oui, _un accident_. Prétendons juste que ce n'est pas arrivé, d'accord ? dit-il, prenant l'offre du blond.

\- D'accord.

Ils se rendirent en classe, où ils étaient désormais en retard. Ils devraient donner une explication pour leur tenue. Ils avaient tous les deux des feuilles, de la terre, et d'autres choses sur leurs uniformes. _Bon Dieu, à quelles conclusions les autres élèves sauteraient-ils ?_ Rien d'approprié, très probablement.

Mais c'était un _accident_. Les deux garçons étaient d'accord. Juste un _agréable_ accident.

\- Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé, « _Prince Charmant »_ !

\- _**La ferme !**_


	28. Ne Fais Pas Semblant

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

28\. Ne Fais Pas Semblant.

Depuis qu'il avait sauté d'une fenêtre à l'école, le Trancy avait reçu une « _Exclusion de cours »_ de quatre jours. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'il avait passé à la maison, sans rien faire. C'était comme les jours avant qu'il n'aille à l'école, seulement cette fois, il pouvait utiliser internet. C'était un peu mieux. Le blond s'ennuyait pendant que Ciel était absent. Eh bien, Sebastian était là, mais quelque chose disait à Alois qu'il était encore un peu énervé à propos de son « _Asservissement pour l'éternité »_.

Lorsque Ciel rentra, il ramena les devoirs qu'Alois avait manqués et l'aida à les faire. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Alois, en train d'étudier les problèmes et autres. Actuellement, ils travaillaient sur leur cours de politique, lorsque le blond jeta soudainement son crayon et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! cria-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ?! Sa Majesté n'est _pas_ pareille que le Premier Ministre !

\- Mais pourquoi pas ?! Si Sa Majesté ne dirige pas le gouvernement, et le Premier Ministre _oui_ , pourquoi a-t-on une Reine ?!

\- _Tu ne peux pas juste dire que la Reine est_ _ **inutile !**_

\- Je viens juste _**de le faire !**_

Ciel fronça les sourcils, frustré et se frotta le front. Il prit du recul et réfléchit un moment à la manière d'expliquer le Gouvernement Britannique à ce garçon blond tête en l'air prit dans une _distorsion temporelle_. Bien sûr le plus petit des deux adolescents _comprenait_ le gouvernement, il était le Chien de Garde de Sa Majesté, après tout. Mais comprendre et _expliquer_ étaient deux choses très différentes.

\- _Écoute_ , la Reine a plus de pouvoir que quiconque dans le système gouvernemental, mais elle utilise _rarement_ ce pouvoir sauf en cas d'urgence, compris ?

Alois s'assit sur le sol, les jambes croisées, en regardant l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais, je pense que je suis avec toi, jusqu'ici...

Le bleuté continua son explication.

\- Très bien, alors le _Premier Ministre_ est désigné par la Reine. Le Premier Ministre, avec le Conseil des Ministres, dirige le pays...

\- Je pensais que tu avais dit que _la Reine_ avait le plus de pouvoir ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Et avec ça, tu m'as perdu, dit le blond en faisant un geste de la main qui semblait représenter son attention qui s'en allait.

\- Bien. J'ai besoin de chercher comment expliquer cela, dit le garçon Phantomhive en se levant. Je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ?

\- Voyons, je serais vexé autrement ! répondit le blond tout en dessinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un canard mangeant un sandwich.

Ciel se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alois où se trouvait son ordinateur. Il s'assit, se connecta, et lança Firefox. Le bleuté ouvrit Google et chercha les documents appropriés. L'ordinateur était usé pour le garçon, alors il savait qu'il était lent, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était _si_ lent.

Finalement, après qu'il commence à être irrité par la vitesse à laquelle l'ordinateur allait, Ciel dut demander au garçon blond :

\- As-tu fait quelque chose à cet ordinateur ?

\- Je l'ai _utilisé ?_ répondit-il. Il est devenu vraiment lent récemment pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le petit garçon commença à cliquer partout, essayant d'en découvrir la raison. Il essaya de faire quelque chose avec les paramètres, mais tout était configuré par défaut. Il essaya de voir si le blond avait téléchargé quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Il alla voir si la chose était connectée à internet, elle l'était. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet ordinateur, mais le gentleman borgne ne comprenait pas _quoi_. Il s'adossa à sa chaise et fit la liste de tous les problèmes auxquels il pouvait penser avec sa connaissance basique des ordinateurs. Finalement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vérifié.

\- Alois, as-tu supprimé ton historique ?

Confus, le blond regarda l'autre garçon.

\- Supprimé mon _quoi ?_

Bingo. Ce n'était pas une solution garantie, mais c'était tout ce que le bleuté pouvait trouver. Il bougea le curseur vers le coin droit de la fenêtre et cliqua sur sa cible désirée. Juste en y jetant un coup d'œil, il _sut_ que le garçon n'avait jamais supprimé quoi que ce soit. Problème résolu, pas vrai ? Il allait supprimer le contenu du dossier, cependant, après une nouvelle inspection, il découvrit les _sites internet_ qu'Alois avait visités.

La plupart étaient des sites internet corrects. Il y avait Youtube, Huffingtonpost, Deviantart, BBC, Google, et Wikipédia. Tous de bons sites, mais il y avait quelques... Disons juste, « _pas de si bon sites »_.

\- Alois ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le garçon blond se précipita vers le bureau et posa son menton dessus, regardant l'écran. Il y avait un petit rougissement sur ses joues, comme il y en aurait pour quiconque lorsque quelque chose de si privée était découvert. Mais il cacha son embarras derrière son meilleur visage impassible.

\- Oh... Ça ? Je m'ennuie parfois.

\- C'est _dégoûtant_.

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu _ne le faisais pas..._

\- _... Ferme-la..._


	29. Amis Et Bêtises

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

29\. Amis Et Bêtises.

Le Trancy retourna à Warwick après avoir purgé sa peine et tout le monde lui posa des questions. Des choses comme « Pourquoi ferais-tu ça », « Tu vas bien », et « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ». Peu importe combien de fois il leur assurait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'aimait juste pas le cours de maths, ils ne le laissaient simplement pas seul. Même Ciel ne pouvait pas les faire partir. Le bleuté avait même eu du mal à _s'approcher_ de son ami à cause de la nuée. Le blond commençait à être irrité, et lorsqu'il était irrité, _de mauvaises choses se produisaient._

Son bureau était entouré de camarades de classe préoccupés. Des garçons et des filles le harcelaient sans arrêt. Il fallut l'arrivée d'un garçon pour les arrêter. Le nom de ce garçon ? Non, ce n'était pas Ciel Phantomhive, si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez. Son nom était _Travis Sullivan_. Travis avait des cheveux foncés, bouclés, une mâchoire carrée, et une mine renfrognée. Il était un grand garçon, en fait, il était le plus grand de la classe. Le père de Travis était un lutteur professionnel, mais sa mère possédait une compagnie de bijoux, cependant, ce n'était pas aussi connu que la partie « lutteur-pro ». Il était aussi considéré comme « le gamin le plus dur de l'école », à cause de cela. Nos garçons, cependant, savaient qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une _mouche_.

\- Ça _suffit,_ dit-il de sa voix tonitruante. Vous l'embêtez.

Ce fut suffisant pour dégager la zone. Les autres s'enfuirent, laissant seulement les trois garçons entre eux.

\- Merci, _Sullivan_.

Le garçon à l'air effrayant sourit légèrement.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il en tapotant la tête du blond avant de retourner à sa place.

Ciel se frotta le front et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je suis si _content_ que ce soit fini.

\- Au moins pour _cette période de cours_ , en tout cas, ajouta Alois.

Il savait qu'il serait harcelé jusqu'à ce que le week-end arrive.

\- Tu l'as cherché, tu sais, répondit le bleuté. _Garçon humain_ , tu te souviens ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'être une apparition démoniaque si on ne peut pas en _profiter ?_ chuchota Alois en retour.

Il cria alors qu'il fut frappé dans le dos par nulle autre que _Daniel Westley_. Son père était un homme politique, et il était ami avec _tout le monde_ , même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Le garçon à l'air quelconque était bruyant, odieux, et pire que tout, _excessivement amical_. Ciel le trouvait _particulièrement_ agaçant pour cette raison. Physiquement, ses cheveux étaient bruns, et se séparaient vers la droite. L'ornement sur son uniforme était bleu, tandis que sa cravate était rouge. Dans tous les cas, il était « gentil ».

\- Alois Trancy ! Espèce de taré ! Comment t'traites la vie ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le blond se frottait à l'endroit où le garçon l'avait frappé.

\- Plutôt bien, je suppose.

\- Bon à entendre ! dit-il un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Eh, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, à toi et Phantomhive.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint finalement le bleuté, entendant son nom.

\- Eh bien, Travis, Preston, Audrey, Kristopherson et moi allons un peu partir en aventure ce week-end, et on se demandait si vous vouliez venir !

\- « _Aventure »_ ?

\- Ouais ! Vous connaissez le vieux manoir abandonné ?

\- Celui qui est supposé « hanté » ?

\- Celui-là. Nous allons vérifier samedi soir. Alors, vous en êtes ?

Avant que le blond ne puisse protester, Ciel déclara.

\- Nous y serons.

\- Génial ! On se retrouvera devant le portail à 21 heures ! On se voit là-bas !

Et après cela, il partit. Apparemment quelqu'un avec qui il était « _ami »_ se sentait mal à propos de quelque chose. Probablement juste des stupides pseudo-problèmes d'adolescents.

Alois eut enfin sa chance de parler à nouveau.

\- _Eugh ! Kristopherson ?!_ Je ne veux aller nulle part avec _Kristopherson !_

Il cracha le nom du faux-blond comme d'il s'agissait d'une maladie.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais il y a eu des rapports sur des gens qui auraient _disparu_ sur ce lieu au fil des ans, et j'ai pensé que nous devrions enquêter, dit Ciel.

\- Oh, alors ce sont les meurtres potentiels ou les enlèvements qui t'intéressent ?

\- Tu as les _mêmes intérêts_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement. Son ami avait raison, il devait l'admettre. En toute honnêteté, il ne voulait juste simplement _pas_ y aller.

\- Je sais, mais quand même...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, peur des _fantômes ?_ dit le bleuté avec un sourire narquois.

Dans le mille. Il ne voulait pas y aller pour ces deux raisons; Kristopherson, et le fait que l'endroit était soi-disant « hanté ». Alois resta juste assis là, essayant de penser à une excuse. Quelque chose pour prouver que Ciel avait tort.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, commença le garçon borgne, il n'y a pas de fantômes là-bas, mais des _fantômes du passé_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce manoir où nous allons; il a été abandonné depuis si longtemps que personne ne se souvient de son nom, ou à qui il appartenait. Mais _tu_ le sais, et _je_ le sais.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire...

\- Si. _**Le Manoir Trancy**_.


	30. Le Tableau Hanté

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

30\. Le Tableau Hanté.

Le samedi soir arriva, et neuf heures s'approchait de plus en plus. Les garçons avaient fait en sorte que Sebastian les laisse près du domaine abandonné, et ils firent le reste du chemin à pied. La raison de cela, était que Ciel ne voulait pas expliquer que Sebastian n'était _pas_ son père. Ils avaient ramené des lampes de poche et des piles, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas vraiment besoin. Les démons pouvaient voir dans le noir. Même Alois, qui avait peur du noir, n'avait plus ce problème depuis qu'il était devenu un démon à part entière.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'extérieur des portes du manoir. Les portes étaient rouillées, elles tombaient en ruine, et le manoir n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, des mauvaises herbes poussaient tout autour, il y avait des graffitis sur les murs, la fontaine était en ruine et asséchée, et ce n'était que _l'extérieur_.

Alois avait des sentiments vraiment mitigés en voyant tout cela. C'était drôle pour lui de voir le lieu de son emprisonnement en telle pagaille, mais c'était triste de voir son ancienne _demeure_ de cette manière. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé ici, il s'agissait toujours d'une partie de lui. Une grande partie. Il s'en souvenait comme étant si grande, si belle, mais maintenant, elle était en ruine.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était le Phantomhive. Le geste signifiait silencieusement que tout allait bien. Ciel pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, et comprenait. C'était dans ce genre de moments que les deux sentaient qu'ils pouvaient un peu se confier l'un à l'autre.

Daniel s'élut comme le chef du groupe.

\- Très bien ! Voilà le topo ! Quiconque peut explorer le manoir sans se fourrer dans les jupons de sa mère gagne !

\- Gagne _quoi ?_ demanda Travis.

\- Oui, les jeux ne sont pas drôles sans un _prix,_ ajouta Alois.

\- D'accord, uhm...

Daniel réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement été un penseur créatif. Il avait souvent le sentiment que les _moyens_ étaient plus importants que les _fins_ , le contraire de ce que le fils d'un _politique_ devait penser.

\- Les perdants doivent être les esclaves des gagnants pendant une journée, interrompit Kristopherson.

Il regarda Alois en faisant cela. Le faux-blond pensait probablement le tourmenter s'il gagnait, ce qui d'ailleurs, était hautement _improbable_.

Alois le vit, et l'ignora, regardant Ciel.

\- _Ça va être trop facile !_ chuchota-t-il à son ami.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu diras lorsque je gagnerai,_ chuchota Ciel en retour.

\- C'est _**ça !**_ cria Daniel, _bruyamment_. On va se séparer en équipe de deux, et essayer de se faire peur à mort ! _Preston !_ Donne à chacun son talkie-walkie !

\- D'accord.

 _Preston Omid_ était un garçon timide d'origine Indienne. On lui avait demandé de ramener les talkies-walkies parce que sa famille possédait une compagnie d'électronique et de technologie. Honnêtement, le garçon se fichait de qui était dans son groupe tant que ce n'était pas Kristopherson. Le faux-blond tourmentait souvent le garçon à propos de sa lignée, disant souvent qu'il « n'était pas vraiment Anglais », ne faisant pas attention au fait que lui et la majorité de sa famille étaient nés et élevés ici depuis le XVIIIème siècle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et les donna.

Tous se mirent sur la même fréquence, testèrent les appareils, (Alois s'assura de garder ses questions sur la nouvelle technologie pour plus tard), et choisirent leur équipe. Daniel alla avec Kristopherson, Preston avec Travis, laissant nos deux démons ensembles. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure, et les équipes se séparèrent.

Les sols étaient couverts de terre et de crasse, de la poussière recouvrait toutes les surfaces, des graffitis habillaient également les murs intérieurs, accompagnés de toiles d'araignées. Il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout. Il semblait que, même après avoir été abandonné, la coutume du domaine Trancy de laisser ces créatures vivre était toujours respectée. En y pensant, Alois laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le bleuté, donnant au blond un regard concerné.

\- Ouais... dit le blond, en frappant un peu de terre avec son pied. Cela semble si irréel. Cet endroit. C'est comme si j'étais dans une sorte de réalité alternative.

Il balaya la terre de côté, révélant une partie des armoiries Trancy sur le sol du hall.

\- Regarde, c'est toujours là.

\- Je te comprends.

Le bleuté le ressentait aussi. Il avait passé du temps ici, bien qu'à l'époque, il essayait de détruire le garçon à côté de lui, son ennemi, maintenant ami.

\- Nous devrions probablement nous mettre au travail.

\- Quel travail ?

\- Effrayer les autres, bien sûr. Nous connaissons tous les deux cet endroit, toi le mieux, et nous sommes des démons. Il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre problème, (Il regarda, et donna un petit sourire au blond), C'est toujours ta maison, ce qui fait de toi l'hôte. Donnons-leur une _hospitalité_ comme à l'ancienne.

Un sourire retourna sur le visage du blond.

\- Ouais ! Donnons-leur un moment qu'ils n'oublieront jamais !

Et donc, ils planifièrent leur attaque.

Cependant, dans une autre partie du manoir, Kristopherson et Daniel ne s'amusaient pas. Voyez-vous, les deux garçons étaient à présent perdus dans un manoir délabré, soi-disant hanté.

\- Je pensais que tu savais où nous allions !? dit Kristopherson en colère, mais d'un ton étouffé.

Parler normalement semblait être tabou.

\- Comment je pourrais savoir ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant, répondit l'autre garçon avec un degré similaire de chuchotement.

\- Quoi ?! A-Alors nous sommes _perdus_ ?!

\- Nous ne sommes pas _perdus_ , nous ne savons juste pas où nous allons.

Daniel continua à marcher, mais l'autre garçon ne répondit pas. Le silence soudain était inconfortable pour le garçon.

\- Kristopherson ? Tu es toujours là ?

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

Kristopherson était figé. La bouche ouverte, sans voix. Il n'y avait pas de fantômes ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Non, ce que le garçon regardait bouche bée était un _tableau_. Dans le tableau, il y avait un garçon qui semblait avoir quatorze ans. Il portait un manteau pourpre foncé s'arrêtant juste un peu après son postérieur, un short noir et des bas marrons. Le garçon de la peinture avait une peau pâle, des yeux bleus glacés, et des cheveux blond clair, balayés vers sa gauche, et un arrogant, mauvais petit sourire narquois.

Daniel examina le tableau.

\- Ouah, ce gamin ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à...

Il fut coupé lorsqu'il vit Kristopherson lever son bras pour pointer quelque chose. Suivant le doigt du garçon vers le bas du cadre poussiéreux, il vit quelque chose de très étrange. Un nom, inscrit sur le cadre. Ce nom n'était nul autre que...

\- _**Alois... Trancy...**_


	31. Les Fantômes Existent !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_ _ **  
**_  
31\. Les Fantômes Existent !

Daniel et Kristopherson appelèrent les autres garçons par les talkies-walkies pour qu'ils voient cela. Le garçon du tableau avait une ressemblance frappante avec Alois, de ses traits faciaux à ses goûts vestimentaires particuliers.

\- Vous voyez ? Exactement comme lui. Mini-short et tout ! dit Daniel.

\- Je me demande s'il s'est fait arrêter. C'était très mal vu de s'habiller comme cela à cette époque, songea Preston.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ta famille était toujours en Inde à l'époque Victorienne ! dit Kristopherson dans une tentative de rabaisser le garçon.

Le garçon soupira d'exaspération.

\- Va chier, Kris.

\- C'est _Kristopherson !_

\- _Peu importe_.

Alois fixa le tableau pendant un bon moment sans rien dire. Il observa son reflet, se demandant qui il était. Était-il vraiment le sale petit garçon à l'air mauvais de la peinture. Il regarda son compagnon bleuté avec un regard interrogateur.

En réponse, l'autre garçon haussa les épaules. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il se souvenait qu'Alois avait été sa Némésis, son grand rival. Il était si différent à présent, que l'adolescent borgne était à court de mots.

Cela dit, la peinture lui donnait une idée. Une idée de comment ils pourraient gagner cette stupide compétition. Mais il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que les autres partent pour en faire part à son ami blond.

\- Ça a beau être fascinant, nous devrions un peu plus explorer le manoir, dit-il.

\- Ouais ! Nous pourrions réussir à en trouver plus sur ce mec ! Allez, Kris !

\- C'est _Kristopherson !_ cria le faux-blond tout en suivant l'aventureux fils de politicien.

\- Nous devrions probablement aussi y aller, Travis. Je veux aussi en savoir plus !

Preston n'avait jamais été si excité dans sa vie.

\- Ouais.

Soudainement, les deux démons étaient seuls à nouveau. Les autres étaient partis pour en découvrir plus sur le mystérieux garçon. Seulement, il n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il y avait une forte ressemblance entre lui et le blond se tenant ici aujourd'hui.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté marqua une pause.

\- Nous pouvons nous en servir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant ils savent que _cet_ Alois Trancy a existé. Avec juste un peu de pouvoir démoniaque, nous pouvons nous en servir pour leur donner la peur de leur vie.

Le blond reprit du poil de la bête à cette idée.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Nous leur montrons les souvenirs.

-Et comme ça, tu m'as perdu.

Ciel secoua la tête.

\- Ça veut dire ce que j'ai dis. Nous allons dans une pièce, et je m'arrange pour qu'elle montre un flash-back lorsque quelqu'un y entre.

Alois resta silencieux un moment, assimilant ces informations. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce plan. Après tout, il y avait de terribles souvenirs cachés dans cette maison.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit soudainement le bleuté, ramenant le blond à la réalité. Nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen, bien sûr. C'était juste une idée.

Le garçon blond regarda son ami pendant un instant. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Ciel était dur, froid, et désintéressé à l'extérieur, mais à un autre niveau, _attentionné_. Presque _gentil_ , même. Alois ne pouvait, évidemment, pas dire non à ce garçon.

\- Très bien, mais rien... D'extrême, d'accord ?

\- Naturellement, répondit le bleuté avec son habituel petit sourire gêné.

C'était lorsqu'il souriait de cette manière, que vous saviez qu'il était sincère.

\- Quelle est la pièce la plus proche où ils seront obligés d'aller ?

\- La Salle à manger. On commence là ?

\- _Bien sûr_.

Les garçons lancèrent alors leur plan. Ils disposèrent avec soin leurs cercles diaboliques aux entrées et sorties de ces pièces, et mirent un souvenir. Ciel dessinait le cercle, Alois fournissait un souvenir, Ciel dessinait le cercle, et Alois fournissait un souvenir. Ils continuèrent tandis que leurs amis cherchaient dans la demeure des détails à propos du garçon du tableau. Environ une demi-heure était passée, et le groupe constitué de Daniel et Kristopherson s'approchait de la salle à manger.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait absolument _rien_ trouvé ! se lamenta Daniel.

\- Ferme-la ! J'ai conseillé d'aller dans ce qui ressemblait à la salle d'archives, mais _non_ , « les livres c'est trop _ennuyeux ! »_ Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de penser que peut-être il y avait un journal ou autre chose là-bas qui pourrait nous en dire plus ?

Kristopherson n'était pas content. Cela faisait une heure et demie depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce manoir, et tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés, c'était de la terre, de la poussière, et des _araignées_. Quelle aventure c'était.

\- J'espérais voir un fantôme ou autre chose.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Les fantômes n'existent pas !

Après avoir dit cela, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. En y entrant, ils jurèrent qu'elle semblait aussi sale et miteuse que les autres pièces, mais maintenant, en se tenant à l'intérieur, elle avait l'air _comme neuve_.

\- _Mais que se passe-t-il ?!_ chuchota Kristopherson.

La voix du garçon portait plus qu'une once de panique.

\- _Je ne sais pas !_ dit Daniel dans un ton similaire. _Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Le garçon pointa du doigt un garçon assis au bout d'une table, ayant l'air de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le garçon était blond avec les cheveux balayés vers la gauche, il portait une chemise, un veston vert avec un col noir ainsi que des rayures noires qui chacune descendaient ou montaient, peu importe comment vous regardiez les lignes verticales. Le grand nœud autour de son cou était également noir, comme son short et ses bas. Ce n'était nul autre que _le garçon du tableau_.

Cependant, il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. Une servante avec de longs cheveux argentés, et une peau mate se tenait au côté du garçon tandis qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture. Les deux explorateurs n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était, mais s'accordaient sur le fait qu'elle était magnifique.

Soudain, le garçon parla.

\- _Hannah_.

Il sembla ne pas remarquer les visiteurs.

\- _Crois-tu qu'il existe une chose plus vulnérable qu'un œuf au plat ? La coquille est brisée, et l'œuf est mis à nu, il est exposé, sans défense, à la vue de tous. Il n'a pas d'yeux, pas d'entrailles, ni d'ailes pour échapper à son destin._

Il transperça le jaune d'œuf avec ses couverts, et il se répandit sur son assiette.

\- _Je le frôle à peine de mon couteau qu'il se vide de sa substance,_ dit le garçon en regardant la femme, qui semblait répondre au nom de « Hannah ».

Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard.

Le fantôme regarda à nouveau son repas, jouant avec ses couverts. Il toucha le bout de son verre avec son couteau, le renversant exprès. Le liquide rouge-violacé souilla aussi bien la nappe que les vêtements du garçon.

\- _Hannah_.

La servante jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, et voyant le désordre, accourut pour le nettoyer. Soudain, le garçon poussa un glapissement, suivit d'un cri. Cela attira l'attention de la femme. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune maître pour voir quel était le problème, ayant un contact visuel avec le garçon.

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire narquois, et il gloussa.

\- _Tu es plus pitoyable que cet œuf au plat_.

Le visage du garçon sembla dérangé alors qu'il étendit ses doigts vers la femme. Il ne toucha pas simplement le visage de la femme. Oh, non. Le garçon enfonça ses doigts dans le globe oculaire de la femme, arrachant l'organe et lui dérobant la vue de son côté gauche.

Daniel et Kristopherson regardaient avec horreur la scène, alors que le garçon continuait à sourire. Daniel essaya d'accourir vers le garçon pour l'arrêter.

\- **Arrête !** cria-t-il, parvenant à attraper l'épaule brouillée de l'enfant pour le forcer à cesser.

À sa surprise, sa main passa à travers le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. _Il n'était pas vraiment là_.

Apparemment « l'esprit » n'en tint pas compte, puisqu'il continua à jouer le souvenir.

\- _As-tu oublié ce que Claude t'a dit ? Une servante ne doit jamais regarder son Maître dans les yeux._

La pauvre femme poussa un gémissement tandis que le garçon continua.

\- _Désolé, Hannah,_ dit le garçon, détournant le regard avec une expression feignant le regret, presque comme s'il était désolé. _Mais tu connais Claude, si je ne te punis pas comme il faut, il me le reprochera._

Il retira ses doigts et permit à la femme de tomber au sol. Elle ne cria pas, ne pleura pas. Elle s'accroupit juste, serrant la source de son agonie.

Puis, tout disparu. Le garçon et la servante disparurent et la pièce bleue revint à son état normal, avec le papier peint qui se décollait, la poussière et la crasse, ainsi que les _araignées_. Oh, les _araignées_.

Kristopherson et Daniel ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Ils crièrent de terreur et coururent vers la sortie. Ils coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter, trébuchant occasionnellement sur des décombres. Tournant à un coin, Kristopherson tomba en arrière après avoir heurté un visage familier.

\- Ow ! Regarde où tu vas ! cria le garçon blond, alors qu'il se levait, en se frottant le postérieur, désormais douloureux à cause du contact avec le sol.

Il regarda l'autre garçon, assis là où il avait atterri, sans voix, comme le garçon derrière lui.

\- Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un _fantôme !_ dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

La terreur des deux autres fut ranimée alors qu'ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et fuirent du manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes pour appeler leurs camarades.

\- Un _fantôme ?_ répéta Ciel, son oreille sur le talkie-walkie. C'est ridicule, _les fantômes n'existent pas_.

\- Mais nous l'avons _vu !_ hurla la voix paniquée à l'autre bout. Dans la salle à manger ! Le gamin de la peinture arrachait _l'œil_ d'une dame !

\- Tu imagines des choses, leur assura Ciel tout en lançant un regard à son ami blond. C'est impossible.

\- Mais _c'était le cas ! C'était_ réel ! insista Kristopherson.

\- Peu importe. Mais ne râle pas lundi lorsque tu devras être un esclave.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il éteint l'appareil et le remit dans sa poche.

\- Quoi ? demanda Alois, répondant au regard que lui donnait Ciel.

\- L'œil de ta servante, vraiment ?

Le blond haussa les épaules avec une expression coupable.

\- J'admets que c'était mal. J'étais une terrible personne.

\- Ne le sommes nous pas tous les deux ?

\- _Toujours_.

* * *

Pour traduire les dialogues de la scène où Alois arrache l'oeil d'Hannah, j'ai utilisé ceux de la VF, comme Hate avait utilisé ceux de la version Anglaise, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée !


	32. Souvenirs Et Danger Imminent

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

32\. Souvenirs Et Danger Imminent.

Dans la bibliothèque du vieux manoir Trancy abandonné, Alois et Ciel planifiaient leur prochaine attaque. Daniel et Kristopherson étaient déjà vaincus, ne laissant que Travis et Preston au travers de leur chemin vers la victoire.

\- C'est étonnamment amusant. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi j'étais tellement contre l'idée de venir ici, dit le blond.

\- Parce que tu es un démon-poltron ? dit Ciel alors qu'il finissait le dernier cercle diabolique.

\- Je n'en suis _pas_ un !

\- _Oh non ! Un manoir hanté ! Que devrais-je faire ?_ taquina le bleuté, de sa meilleure « voix d'Alois », mettant ses mains sur son visage dans une fausse terreur.

\- _Eh,_ j'ai vu des démons et des Dieux de la Mort, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas de fantômes ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Et n'as-tu pas dit que des gamins _disparaissaient_ par ici ? C'est une assez bonne raison pour être effrayé.

Ciel mit les touches finales sur son cercle, et se leva.

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que nous viendrions, après tout. Ces pièges sont aussi pour quiconque est responsable.

\- _Des conneries_ , tu voulais juste effrayé tout le monde.

\- Ça aussi.

Le bleuté se dépoussiéra. La bibliothèque était aussi sale que toutes les autres pièces du manoir. Cependant, elle semblait presque exactement comme le garçon s'en souvenait (La terre en moins, bien sûr). Les armures et les armes décoratives sur les murs. Eh bien, ce qui n'avait pas été volé ou vandalisé par les enfants du coin. C'était dans cette pièce que les garçons s'étaient affrontés en duel.

Il se souvenait de la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait eu en parant les attaques du blond, comment il se sentait lorsque à son tour, il frappait le blond. Le souvenir d'être coincé et nargué par Alois semblait s'être passé seulement hier. Le sentiment cuisant d'attraper la lame du garçon dans sa main, et la sensation de percer l'abdomen du garçon avec la sienne. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Il semblerait qu'Alois aussi se souvenait de tout cela. Mais il choisit de le cacher. Du moins pour maintenant. Il se balada dans la pièce, se rappelant de tout, et revivant ce moment qui s'était déroulé. Le blond se mit à tourner en cercle en même temps. Il était sur le point de se tourner vers son ami, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant.

Dans le coin, derrière l'escalier, se trouvait ce qui semblait être une literie.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté se dirigea vers l'autre garçon pour enquêter.

\- On dirait bien que quelqu'un vivait ici, dit-il, s'approchant de l'amas.

\- Sans abris ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Alois pensa à son enfance. Ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle, mais il avait eu Luka. Il pensait aussi que cette personne semblait avoir trouvé un très bon endroit où rester, malgré un occasionnel voyou passant par là pour un défi.

\- Alois, je pense que nous avons un problème.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par les soudaines nouvelles.

\- Quoi ?

Ciel bougea une des pièces de la literie sur le côté. En-dessous, de nombreuses épées et couteaux, précédemment sur le mur, étaient cachés. Certains étaient couvert de _sang séché._ De plus, il y avait des casseroles et des poêles à proximité, probablement pris de la cuisine. Le contenu était épouvantable.

\- Des dents ?! Des doigts ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama le blond.

Il pouvait maintenant le sentir. _Des restes humains_.

\- _Du cannibalisme. Dégoûtant,_ dit le bleuté. La question est, où _se trouve le coupable à présent ?_

Les garçons se regardèrent soudainement, réalisant que les autres étaient en danger. Ce lunatique était la raison de la disparition des enfants du coin. Et ce lunatique, était à présent quelque part dans le manoir avec deux enfants qui ne soupçonnaient rien.

Mais malheureusement pour _ce lunatique_ , il était aussi piégé dans ce manoir avec deux _démons_. Les garçons savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Nous devons le faire sortir. _Maintenant,_ dit le blond avec une expression étrangement déterminée.

Ciel sourit à cette réaction. Une telle expression était inhabituelle pour le garçon, aussi bien que la soudaine attention pour le bien être des autres. Il devait respecter cela.

\- En bonus, je vais résoudre cette série de disparitions, dit-il.

Il prirent chacun une épée du mur et partirent à la recherche d'un croque-mitaine cannibale. Leur revanche devrait attendre.


	33. Rentré

_**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**_  
33\. Rentré.

C'était cette nuit, dans le vieux manoir abandonné, qu'un autre groupe de garçons avaient décidés de tester leur courage. Deux garçons étaient sortis et attendaient maintenant les quatre restant. Deux des garçons toujours à l'intérieur se nommaient Preston, et Travis.

Le garçon qui répondait au nom de Preston commençait à être fatigué. Minuit était passé depuis peu à présent, et ce jeu durait bien trop longtemps à son goût. C'était à cette période que la fatigue du garçon commençait à l'affecter. Il criait à chaque craquement du sol et à toutes les ombres étranges. Tout ce que Preston voulait faire en ce moment c'était rentrer.

 _Crack !_

\- _Eep ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_ dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Travis était un grand garçon, à l'air dur qui parlait rarement. Il portait un masque d'indifférence qui rivalisait même avec celui de monsieur Phantomhive, cachant sa propre paranoïa.

\- Probablement juste le vent, dit-il simplement.

 _Crack !_

– Ça _recommence !_

Il semblerait que les bruits qui causaient l'angoisse des garçons venaient de derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent, faisant briller la lampe de poche dans la zone général, essayant de découvrir sa source. Il n'y avait rien. Juste la même moisissure, la terre et le papier peint sale qui se décollait dans le couloir vide.

\- Tu vois ? Ce n'était rien, dit Travis, se retournant pour avancer.

\- _AAAH !_ crièrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Là, devant eux, se trouvait quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Un garçon similaire à celui du tableau, et celui avec qui ils étaient arrivés au domaine. Mais ce garçon, était différent de chacun d'eux.

Pour commencer, ce garçon avait des cornes. Une queue aussi, comme celle d'un singe. De longs ongles noirs, et des oreilles pointus. Il portait également un mini-short noir tout comme ses sosies, mais il avait aussi des cuissardes noires, des mitaines noires qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus des coudes, et une chemise noire, sans manches, qui s'arrêtait à sa cage thoracique, exposant son abdomen. Dans sa main, il tenait une épée. Non, ce garçon était _très différent_. Les deux garçons similaires, du moins Preston et Travis le pensaient, étaient _humains_.

\- _Bonsoir,_ dit-il, montrant ses canines pointus tandis qu'il souriait.

\- S-Salut... réussi à dire Travis d'une voix étranglée.

\- Alors, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Les deux garçons humains se regardèrent, puis regardèrent de nouveau le démon, de manière douteuse.

\- Quoi ?

Le démon jouait avec le bout de la lame d'un air assez ennuyé.

\- _Vous devez sûrement savoir,_ dit-il. Après tout, vous avez fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à _mon_ manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Preston regarda les mains du garçon, puis de nouveau son visage. Il avait l'air de _mourir d'envie_ d'utiliser cette épée sur _quelqu'un_.

\- N-Nous ne savions pas. N-Nous ne s-savions pas que c-c'était _votr_ e manoir... dit-il, sa peur apparente.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et coinça son épée dans le plancher en bois, dans un accès de colère.

\- Alors vous pensez qu'il est normal de simplement faire irruption dans les maisons des autres gens comme il vous chante ?!

Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il hurlait.

\- _Nous sommes désolé ! Nous sommes désolé ! Nous allons partir maintenant ! Nous allons partir_ _ **maintenant !**_

\- _Dix_.

\- _Hein ?_

\- Vous avez jusqu'à _dix_. Après ça, _je viendrai et vous attraperai_.

Il saisit la poignée de la lame une fois de plus.

\- _Un..._ commença-t-il, retirant l'arme du sol en bois.

Pris de panique, les deux garçons crièrent, et s'enfuirent. Le démon n'arriva même pas à « deux » avant qu'ils ne soient complètement hors de vue. Le garçon-démon sourit.

\- Eh, Ciel, combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils leur faudra pour déguerpir du manoir ? dit-il.

Un autre garçon sortit de l'ombre, avec des cheveux d'un noir bleuâtre maladroit, portant un cache-œil.

\- Qui sait ? Je leur donnerais quelques minutes.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont tomber sur le cannibale ?

\- J'en doute. Je sens qu'il est dans la direction opposé, dit-il, regardant au-dessus de son épaule.

Le garçon-démon sourit.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- _Alois..._

\- Ouais ?

\- _Reprends ta forme humaine._

Pour le bleuté, l'apparence actuel du blond était trop dur à supporter. Ciel pouvait difficilement le regarder sans le reluquer.

 _Comment la forme démoniaque de quelqu'un peut-elle être si... Révélatrice ?_ pensa-t-il, cachant son rougissement et détournant le regard.

Alois resta là et observa l'inconfort évident de l'autre garçon, essayant de ne pas sourire. Il adorait la façon dont il était capable de susciter une telle réaction chez son compagnon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _choisit_ cette forme. C'était juste en quelque sorte arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, testant ses limites.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil au blond.

\- _Parce que..._ Parce que c'est honteux ! Un homme ayant une apparence si ridicule est absurde ! Sans oublier, ta queue ! C'est malpoli de montrer à un autre démon ta queue ! C'est discourtois ! fulmina l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise un peu trop fort.

Le démon blond faisait de son mieux pour contenir son rire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer à n'importe quelle secondes.

\- Peu importe, dit-il, se dirigeant vers son ami. Nous devons toujours attraper un lunatique cannibale, _tu te souviens ? d_ it-il, passant à côté de l'autre.

Il s'assura que sa queue frotte le dessous du menton de l'autre garçon.

Ciel la repoussa trop tard. Des frissons avaient déjà parcourus sa colonne vertébrale.

\- _Change-toi d'abord !_

Avec un soupir, le démon blond se soumit, retournant au clown de classe de l'école privée Warwick : _Alois Trancy_.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. D'ailleurs, je n'aie pas encore vu _ta_ forme de démon, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au bleuté d'une manière suggestive.

\- C'est parce que contrairement à _toi_ , _j'ai_ un peu plus de _tenue,_ déclara le garçon, essayant encore une fois, de cacher désespérément son rougissement.

\- _Pfft_. Très bien, monsieur _vieux jeu,_ dit le blond en continuant à marcher. Allons nous occupés du _mal_ , _mauvais homme_.

\- _Enfoiré_.

\- _Je t'aime aussi,_ _ **muffin**_.

Ils s'aventurèrent plus profondément dans le manoir, marchant sur des meubles cassés, et combattant l'envie d'éternuer à cause de toute la poussière dans l'air. Les garçons ne reculèrent devant rien dans la traque de ce monstre. Ils cherchèrent dans la salle d'archives, le quartier des domestiques, le bureau, sans rien trouver. Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces qu'ils trouvaient, toutes vides, sauf pour les araignées et les occasionnels rongeurs. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la cuisine Trancy. La pièce semblerait silencieuse pour n'importe quelle personne normale, mais ces garçons, ils entendaient une respiration.

Les garçons n'avaient pas besoin de lampes de poches pour voir à travers l'obscurité, étant eux-même des créatures de l'ombre, ils pouvaient très bien prendre cette personne par surprise. Dans la pièce, il y avait un homme à l'air sale couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds cherchant des ressources utilisables. Il avait une longue barbe, des cheveux gras, sales, crasseux, des ongles monstrueux, et un œil aveugle. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'était la caractéristique la plus _distinctive_ que l'homme possédait. Non, ce devait être le _collier de doigts humains comme charmes_ autour de sa gorge.

Silencieusement, les deux prédateurs s'approchèrent. Ils n'allaient pas exactement _manger_ cet homme ou son _âme_. Non, ils allaient juste le tuer tout au plus. Clairement et simplement. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent.

Ils attaquèrent de chaque côtés, perçant l'existence de l'homme avec les lames qu'ils avaient à nouveau empruntées à la demeure. Silencieusement, méthodiquement, et froidement.

Il ne sut même pas ce qui était arrivé. Avec un cri de souffrance, il tomba au sol, et resta étalé dans une piscine de son propre sang. Ils s'assurèrent de l'empaler dans la tête, alors il ne souffrirait pas longtemps. C'était leur façon de montrer de la « bonté » envers cet homme.

D'une perspective réaliste, il n'aurait pas été manqué. Triste, mais vrai. C'était bien trop compliqué de devoir le faire sortir de la demeure pour l'arrêter avec les autres devant, qui attendaient. Ciel et Alois savaient tout cela. C'était une dure réalité, mais ces garçons connaissaient les dures réalités, et ne s'attendaient à aucune gentillesse de la part du monde qui les entourait. Cependant, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, ce qui était réconfortant.

Alors ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre les autres. Ils se séparèrent. Leurs parents étaient sûrement inquiets pour eux. Ça devait être bien. Les deux garçons-démons rentrèrent, de retour à Sebastian, de retour au manoir Phantomhive, là où il n'y avait pas d'araignées, pas de rats, ni de sans abris cannibales. Ils avaient gagnés le jeu, et il n'y aurait plus d'enfants qui disparaîtraient sur ce terrain à nouveau.


	34. Ces Garçons, Causeurs d'Ennuis

_**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**_  
34\. Ces Garçons, Causeurs d'Ennuis.

C'était une fois de plus lundi matin à Warwick, et les six garçons étaient toujours en train d'essayer de récupérer de l'horreur qu'ils avaient expérimentés la nuit du samedi précédent. Enfin, quatre d'entre eux du moins. Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy n'étaient mystérieusement pas perturbés. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte de « n'avoir rien vu sortant de l'ordinaire », contrairement aux autres. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les deux avaient en fait été la _cause_ de l'horrible expérience des quatre garçons.

\- _Argh !_ J'en fais _encore_ des cauchemars ! dit une certaine grande gueule qui répondait au nom de Daniel.

\- C'est parce que tu es un lâche, lui expliqua un faux-blond appelé « Kristopherson », avec un air suffisant.

\- _Peu importe, Kris._ Nous t'avons _vu_ t'enfuir. Tu criais et pleurais comme une _poule mouillée,_ corrigea Alois, l'ancien « _ennemi juré »_ du faux-blond mentionné.

Il se frotta les yeux et fit des « bouh-houh » pour narguer le garçon, tout en rigolant.

\- _Va chier_ , Trancy.

\- Ah, ah, ah !

Alois agita son doigt devant le visage du garçon.

\- _Tu_ as perdu, _tu te souviens ?_ Tu ne peux pas parler à ton _maître_ de cette façon, dit le blond, souriant.

Oui, les garçons avaient un pari. Le dernier groupe qui quittait le bâtiment, gagnait. Les perdants devaient être les esclaves des gagnants pendant une journée, et Alois n'allait _pas_ perdre cette opportunité. Il allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Kristopherson autant que possible. Il utilisait son autorité gagnée pour se moquer de Kristopherson, copier les devoirs de Preston, utiliser Travis en tant que garde du corps personnel, et finalement, _faire taire Daniel une bonne fois pour toutes_.

Son ami bleuté, cependant, ne trouvait aucun intérêt à cette autorité. Ciel ne pouvait penser à aucune manière de _l'utiliser_. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était _gagner_. C'était juste sa nature compétitive. Même s'il perdait (ce qui n'arriverait _jamais_ ), il n'obéirait à aucun ordre, parce que ce serait stupide. Regarder Alois narguer les autres, cependant, était plutôt divertissant. La façon dont le blond en abusait ouvertement, était juste si _intéressante_. Il était créatif comme ça, apparemment. Une fois, il avait demandé au bleuté : « _Si tu ordonnais à Sebastian de se frapper le visage, il devrait suivre tes ordres et le faire, pas vrai ? »._ Ciel sourit en y repensant.

Soudain, la voix du fils de politicien le tira hors de ses pensées.

\- Oh, eh ! Je me demandais si vous vouliez aller voir un film après les cours aujourd'hui.

\- Un film ? demanda Alois, faisant de son mieux pour masquer son excitation.

La dernière fois qu'il était allé au cinéma, c'était avec Ciel. Ils avaient vu _Les Mondes De Ralph_ en « 3D », et cela avait été une expérience _magique_ pour le blond.

\- Ouais. « _Devil Butler_ _2 »_ est sorti, et je meurs d'envie de le voir !

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- Eh bien, « _Devil Butler »_ se passe dans les années 1800 et parle de ce gamin appelé _Cecil Hautington_ qui possède cette _compagnie de confiserie_ et il perd ses parents dans un accident alors il hérite de la compagnie. _Puis_ , il invoque un _démon_ appelé _Alfred_ , qui devient son _majordome_ et l'utilise pour prendre sa _revanche sur les gens qui ont tué ses parents_. Dans « _Devil Butler 2 »_ , Cecil perd les souvenirs de tout ce qui est arrivé dans le premier film _et doit ensuite tuer cet autre gamin, Alphonse Tracy_ , qui a aussi un _majordome démon,_ expliqua le garçon avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Ciel et Alois le fixèrent un moment avec des regards ennuyés sur leurs visages.

\- Ça... commença le bleuté, doit être l'intrigue de film la plus _idiote_ que j'ai pu entendre _dans toute ma vie_.

Son compagnon blond ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Oh, _allez !_ geint Daniel. Preston, tu viendras, pas vrai ?

\- Désolé, j'ai cours de violon après l'école, répondit le garçon.

\- Kristopherson ?

\- **Non.**

\- _Travis ?_

\- J'ai des activités de club après les cours, alors je ne peux pas, dit Travis.

\- Tu es dans un club, Travis ? demanda Alois au grand garçon, le regardant curieusement.

\- Oui, dit le garçon avec un léger sourire, le _club de jardinage_.

Daniel se leva, se plaignant de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Vous me faite _chier !_

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas _littéralement,_ je ne veux pas de ta _merde !_

La réponse d'Alois fut automatique. Ciel lui avait dit cela de nombreuses fois auparavant, et donc, il avait perfectionné ses contres-attaques. Donc, le garçon aux cheveux ardoise avait appris à ne jamais dire ça au blond. Cela se retournait _toujours_ contre lui de façons qui faisaient regretter au garçon son choix de mots, juste comme Daniel à présent, alors que des rires parcouraient le cercle.

\- Monsieur Trancy, vous ne crierez _pas_ de choses si _obscènes_ dans _ma_ classe.

Une figure sombre surgit au-dessus du blond gloussant, le faisant taire alors qu'il entendait la dure voix de l'homme. Il s'agissait de M. Irons, le professeur d'Histoire et il n'était _pas_ amusé.

\- Me suis-je fais bien _comprendre ?_

\- _Oui, monsieur,_ dit le blond, baissant la tête, tandis que les autres garçons essayaient de s'arrêter de ricaner.

\- _Bien,_ dit l'homme, retournant à son bureau, prêt à commencer le cours. Maintenant, en continuant là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos _des années 1800 ?_

\- Les gens portaient des hauts-de-forme et roulaient en carrioles, dit un garçon.

\- Oui.

\- Les femmes devaient couvrir leurs chevilles et porter d'étranges robes, dit une fille.

\- C'est correct.

\- Jack l'Éventreur se baladait en _tuant des putes !_ cria un certain blond, tandis que le garçon bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

\- _Trancy. Phantomhive. Bureau du proviseur._ _ **Maintenant !**_


	35. Fuyez Des Redoutables Harpies

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

35\. Fuyez Des Redoutables Harpies.

Les garçons étaient une fois de plus dans le bureau du proviseur, à cause du _mauvais choix de mots_ d'Alois. Ciel était seulement avec lui parce que le professeur supposait qu'il était impliqué. Le Proviseur Horton devait maintenant s'occuper de cet enfant problématique.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Monsieur Trancy, commença l'homme corpulent, je vous vois si souvent ici, peut-être devrions-nous vous donnez votre propre bureau.

Le blond était inhabituellement silencieux. Au vu de ses expériences passées, c'était compréhensible. Cela semblait lui avoir laissé une sévère méfiance des adultes autoritaires, les hommes en particuliers. Il gigotait sur la chaise opposée au bureau du proviseur. Horton continua.

\- Et Monsieur Phantomhive ! Il semblerait qu'il vous ait aussi entraîné là-dedans ! Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de repenser à votre choix d'amis.

\- Je ne pourrais pas même si j' _essayai_ , Monsieur. Voyez-vous, Alois est mon _frère adoptif_. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser seul, répondit le bleuté.

Oui, il s'agissait du mensonge que l'école avait gobé. Pour y rentrer, vous deviez être lié à une famille importante. Et puisque les _Trancy_ n'étaient plus connu, les _Phantomhive_ étaient l'autre option. Sur papier, il était écrit que _Sebastian_ était le père adoptif des deux garçons.

Le proviseur se pencha en avant, entrelaçant ses doigts.

\- Ah, je m'en rappelle maintenant, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Je suis désolé, ça m'avait échappé.

\- De plus, vous ne devriez pas être si dur avec Alois. Il ne peut tout simplement pas contrôler son comportement.

Le garçon se pencha vers le bureau pour chuchoter.

\- _Dans son ancien foyer, il a souffert de traumatisme psychologique, voyez-vous. Nous n'aimons pas en parler. Il a vu de nombreux médecins, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire._

\- Je vois... dit Horton, se sentant coupable d'avoir été rude envers le pauvre garçon. C'est bon, retournez en classe. Tous les deux.

Il leur fit signe de partir.

\- Merci de votre compréhension.

Ils prirent avec joie l'offre de l'homme, et quittèrent la pièce. Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides, en silence, parler semblant tabou.

\- Merci de m'avoir couvert, Ciel, dit finalement le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce serait embêtant si tu avais constamment des ennuies à cause de ça. Il y a des enfants parfaitement normaux qui vont à l'école avec ce genre de conditions. C'est une honte que nous n'y ayons pas pensé plus tôt ! répondit Ciel.

Ce n'était cependant pas l'entière vérité, puisque le garçon n'aimait juste pas voir son ami dans le bureau. Il ne le dirait pas, étant donné qu'il pensait devoir garder son calme et son sérieux.

\- As- _tu_ des conditions spéciales ?

\- Non, je suis un sociopathe à haut-fonctionnement, alors il semblerait que je n'en aie pas besoin.

\- Au moins c'est réconfortant de savoir que tu admets être _perturbé_ , comme moi, dit le blond en plaisantant.

Ciel ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Une des choses qu'ils appréciaient, était le fait que chacun comprenait les « _problèmes »_ de l'autre. Oh, si seulement ils s'étaient bien entendu plus tôt ! Cela leur aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon remarqua du coin de l'oeil un groupe de filles en train de mettre des affiches. Il évita cependant le contact visuel, et avec un peu de chance elles les laisseraient seuls. Le bleuté appréciait rarement la compagnie des autres, en particulier celle d'un groupe de filles qui semblait aussi gloussantes et agaçantes qu'elles. Elles étaient définitivement le type de filles qui ne parlaient que de leur « problèmes de garçons » entre elles, et qui autrement n'avaient rien d'intéressant à dire.

\- _Alois ! Ciel !_

Trop tard. Ils avaient été repérés. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elles, et évidemment, une des filles les saluait. Leur faisant signe de venir. Encore pire, Alois _avait eu_ un contact visuel, maintenant ils _devaient_ y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent à contrecœur vers la _menace girly_. Les filles étaient manifestement des pom-pom girls, à en juger par les pom-poms qui sortaient de leurs sacs, sur lesquels il était écrit « _Cheer »_ en grandes lettres vives. Ciel se prépara mentalement à l'avalanche de stupides questions et de tentatives de conversations.

\- Salut, _Sarah, Sammantha, Kate_ , les salua le blond à côté de lui.

Il était surpris que son ami connaisse leurs noms. Le bleuté était dans cette école depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Alois, et pourtant il ne connaissait pas ces filles. Il attribua cela à la (fausse) personnalité sociale du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ? demanda Alois.

\- On mets des affiches pour le bal de l'école ! Ça va être _vraiment_ super ! dit l'une des filles en gloussant. Vous allez venir ?

Avant que le bleuté ne puisse dire « non », le blond parla.

\- J'sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment _été_ à un bal auparavant.

Seulement un _demi_ mensonge cette fois. Alois avait seulement été à des bals et des fêtes de l'élite pendant l'ère Victorienne, ce qui était certainement différent d'un _bal d'école_.

Les filles eurent simultanément le souffle coupé. Une autre fille prit la parole.

\- On pensait que tu serais du genre à adorer aller à un bal, Alois ! Il y a de la danse, de la musique, tu peux traîner et tout ça !

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'y sois jamais allé ! ajouta l'autre.

\- Vraiment ? Ça a l'air amusant !

Le bleuté ne pouvait pas dire si le garçon était sérieux, ou s'il se donnait juste de grands airs. Il ne voulait _pas_ y aller. Si Alois s'y rendait, il serait sûrement forcé de le suivre. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air amusant. Il détestait les bals de l'ère Victorienne, ainsi que ses danses.

Les filles lancèrent un couinement si aigu, que seul les chiens devraient être capable de l'entendre.

\- Est-ce que tu as en tête quelqu'un avec qui y aller ? demanda l'une d'elles.

\- Ooh ! Tu devrais y aller avec moi ! dit une autre.

\- Non, moi ! interrompit la dernière.

Ciel sentit son visage se crisper. Il _ne laisserait pas_ Alois y aller avec une de ces _harpies_. Il attrapa rapidement le poignet du garçon et le traîna.

\- Nous devons retourner en classe. Il vous en reparlera, d'accord ? cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, en laissant derrière lui un troupeau de filles confuses.

Alois était lui aussi confus. Pas seulement par la soudaine action de son ami, mais aussi par les filles. Était-on supposé y aller avec quelqu'un ? Comme un _rendez-vous_? Il regarda le garçon qui tenait son poignet et rougit.

 _Pas moyen que Ciel accepte,_ pensa le blond.

\- Eh, tu ne devrais pas me lâcher ? demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et se faire des idées, dit-il, en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Il essayait de plaisanter sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Je m'en _fiche_ , affirma le bleuté, à la surprise des deux.

Son visage devint lui aussi soudainement rouge, comme l'autre garçon, dont le visage prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit cela à voix haute. Il devait rapidement couvrir ses arrières.

\- _J-Je devais t'écarter de ces stupides sorcières agaçantes avant qu'elles ne te traînent à ce stupide bal !_

La dernière chose qu'il voulait que quelqu'un sache, c'était qu'il avait des _sentiments_.

Alois eut pour la première fois l'impression qu'il avait une chance avec l'autre garçon. Il avait eu des soupçons que le bleuté avait laissé involontairement, mais jamais un qui soit si flagrant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments soient mutuels. Ciel était si fier, il ne serait sûrement _jamais_ pris à être attiré par un _garçon_. Alois le savait. Ciel le pensait. Mais à présent, c'était comme si le masque glissait, révélant les préférences qui se trouvaient en-dessous.

Alois n'agirait cependant pas immédiatement. Il avait toujours beaucoup trop peur de ruiner son amitié. La seule _réelle_ amitié qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Et s'il se trompait et que Ciel était dégoûté de lui et le repoussait ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus complètement s'ouvrir, seulement pour être blessé à nouveau par quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Comme Ciel, il avait trop peur des _sentiments_ , et les cachait pour se protéger.

Mais peut-être un jour, _pourraient_ -ils finir ensemble. Était-ce seulement possible ? Le blond y réfléchissait tandis qu'il était tiré à travers le couloir. Puisque Ciel tenait toujours sa main, le « oui » était en sa faveur.


	36. Fusillade Au Manoir Phantomhive

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

36\. Fusillade Au Manoir Phantomhive.

Le Manoir Phantomhive. Un manoir qui se tient à la périphérie de Londres depuis plus de cent ans, et qui est le foyer de la famille Phantomhive. De nombreux secrets y reposent. De sombres secrets de meurtres, de conspirations, et de magie noire.

L'un de ces secrets est la vraie nature des trois gentlemen qui y vivent. Le jeune maître de la demeure ainsi que ses associés sont, en fait, des démons. Des créatures des ténèbres venant des profondeurs de l'Enfer, qui dévorent les âmes des faibles humains. Le plus vieux est le majordome, Sebastian. Il ne dirait jamais son _âge_ , mais il avait été entendu qu'il avait causé la Peste Noire qui a ravagé l'Europe au Moyen-Âge. Ciel est le démon du milieu, si vous vous fixez au temps durant lequel les enfants ont _été des démons,_ à l'âge approximatif de cent vingt ans. Il a cent trente-trois ans si vous comptez sa vie humaine. Alois est le plus jeune, à l'âge d'un ans. Cependant, lorsqu'il était en vie, il avait quatorze ans, ce qui fait quinze ans si vous vous en tenez à ses années de vie. Il a cent trente-quatre ans, et il est plus vieux que l'autre garçon si vous vous en tenez à ses _années d'existence_.

Tout cela est très déroutant.

Tout de même, les deux « enfants » en sont toujours, et agissent donc comme tels. Même Ciel, qui agissait auparavant comme un adulte, ne se comporte ainsi que depuis peu. Bien que le majordome soit content pour la nouvelle nature infantile de son maître, il n'aimait _pas_ le désordre.

Par désordre, je veux parler de la bataille de pistolets Nerf qui a eut lieu en ce jour. Le jeune maître avait ramené un film du nom de « _KiLL BiLL »_ à la maison, et les garçons l'avaient regardé ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas d'épées, alors ils décidèrent de se fusiller lors de leurs désaccords.

\- As-tu mangé le pudding que j'avais laissé dans le frigo hier ? demanda le garçon bleuté.

\- C'était à _toi ?_ demanda le blond.

Il avait commis un terrible crime contre le maître de la demeure Phantomhive. Manger les confiseries de Ciel était comme lui cracher au visage, ce qui était souvent sévèrement puni.

\- Toi. Moi. Bataille _Nerf_ à _mort_. _Maintenant._

Le blond aimait ce jeu. C'était toujours drôle lorsque son ami décidait d'agir comme « l'enfant » qu'il était. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait. Il sauta du canapé et courut prendre un pistolet. Il en gardait toujours un chargé dans sa chambre. Cependant, l'autre garçon avait ramené le sien avec lui.

Cela montrait que chaque garçon avait ses propres tactiques. Par exemple, Ciel gardait toutes ses munitions avec lui, alors qu'Alois gardait les siennes cachées dans divers endroits à travers le manoir. Il affirmait que c'était « pour s'obliger à bouger, et pour s'empêcher d'utiliser toutes ses munitions en une fois ». Une démarche stupide.

Alois se précipita frénétiquement vers les escaliers pour prendre son pistolet, tout en évitant les tirs du bleuté. Heureusement, l'autre garçon était conservateur avec sa part de fléchettes oranges en mousse, et il arriva au deuxième étage.

\- Pas juste ! dit-il avant de s'échapper de justesse derrière un mur.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte, avant de saisir son arme et de vérifier si elle était proprement chargée. On pourrait penser qu'il en faisait trop pour une bataille de jouets, mais lorsque vous jouez contre Ciel Phantomhive, c'est plus que nécessaire.

Le bleuté ferait tout pour remporter la victoire. Il tirerait même à la tête s'il pensait que ça l'aiderait à gagner. Le garçon utiliserait n'importe quel tour pour vous attirer dans sa ligne de mire. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. C'était une question de fierté.

Sans hésitation, le blond sortit rapidement de sa chambre, mais prudemment, au cas où il aurait été suivi. Il tourna au coin, et s'attendit à voir le bleuté se tenir là, prêt à tirer, seulement pour ne voir personne. Il continua à travers le couloir avec précaution, et atteignit les escaliers une fois de plus. Il y jeta un oeil et le vit, en bas.

Cela le fit sourire. Ciel n'avait pas pensé à le suivre. Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise avait dû supposé qu'il devrait forcément redescendre, alors il l'attendrait. Alois savait cependant qu'être sur le terrain supérieur lui donnait l'avantage. Il fit volte-face au coin du mur, et ouvrit le feu.

Cette attaque pris Ciel par surprise. Il esquiva les fléchettes, et se cacha derrière un pilier, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre couverture, et tira à son tour. Le blond se cacha derrière un coin pendant un moment avant de se mettre à courir. Il attrapa en chemin quelques unes des fléchettes de son adversaire, qui avaient été tirées plus tôt. Le blond se risqua à sauter au-dessus de la rampe. Pour éviter d'avoir à courir dans les escaliers.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes entre le moment où il sauta et le moment où il atterrit. Alois parvint à atterrir sur ses pieds et à tirer quelques tirs de plus vers son adversaire, avant de courir dans une autre pièce. Le bleuté prit cette opportunité pour recharger. Il avait sous-estimé le blond. Il partit à sa poursuite, ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de réception, et, en voyant du mouvement, ouvrit le feu. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le blond, mais Sebastian.

Au lieu d'être touché, l'homme attrapa le projectile en mousse orange. Sans même se retourner.

\- Encore en train de jouer à ce jeu, jeune maître ? Pourriez-vous tous les deux essayer de ne pas faire un aussi grand désordre que la dernière fois ? Je trouve encore des fléchettes en mousse dans le manoir, dit-il.

\- Désolé, je pensais que tu étais Alois, dit le garçon, en reprenant son souffle. L'as-tu vu ?

Sebastian se retourna et sourit au Comte.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. En fait, il est juste derrière vous.

Les yeux de Ciel s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se retournait, seulement pour être face au canon de l'arme du blond. Pendant un moment, tout sembla s'arrêter, même s'il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde avant que le blond n'appuie sur la détente et ne touche l'autre garçon au front.

\- Boom ! Head-shot ! gloussa le blond avant de s'enfuir.

Le fait qu'il dise cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Le bleuté à présent furieux. Il avait été touché par Alois Trancy ! Le blond allait payer maintenant.

\- Sebastian ! _Traître !_

\- Mais jeune maître, je pensais que sa présence vous était évidente. Je vous l'aurai définitivement dis plus tôt si je n'avais pas supposé qu'il était dans votre capacité de le sentir, dit l'homme, avec un sourire.

\- _Peu importe !_ cria le garçon avant de partir.

Il poursuivit le garçon gloussant à travers le manoir. À travers les couloirs, en haut et en bas des escaliers, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des pièces. Chaque garçon fut capable de toucher l'autre de nombreuses fois, mais c'était insignifiant. Il semblerait qu'ils soient de forces égales.

Ils fuyaient au fond du couloir, et approchaient des escaliers. Il semblerait qu'Alois soit sur le point de perdre désormais. Il n'avait plus de munitions et la rampe se rapprochait de plus en plus. C'était la fin du jeu. À coup sûr. Mais alors, l'impossible se produit. Une fois de plus, le blond _fuit_.

Il prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus la rampe. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitant dans tous les sens comme pour essayer d'atteindre quelque chose, mais seulement pour ne rien attraper. Finalement, il s'agrippa au lustre, et le secoua violemment. Il se balança comme un singe. Il savait que son ami n'oserait pas tirer sur sa grande source de lumière.

\- _Trancy !_ Espèce d' _enfoiré!_ Descend de là tout de suite ! cria Ciel.

Il ne s'arrêta presque pas pour aller lui aussi par-dessus la rampe.

\- Pas moyen ! Tu vas me descendre ! cria le blond en retour.

\- Si tu casses ce lustre, alors aide-moi, je vais me _débarrasser_ de toi !

\- _Je t'aime aussi muffin !_

Le garçon était confiant dans son habilité à ne pas être touché maintenant. Le seul problème à présent, était la lumière qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, et ses mains qui glissaient.

 _Ses mains était en train de glisser_.

\- _OH MER- !_ fut tout ce que le garçon put dire avant de lâcher et de tomber au le sol.

Ciel descendit rapidement les escaliers pour s'assurer que son ami aille bien.

\- Alois, es-tu déjà mort ?

\- Nan, je vais bien, mon pote, dit le blond, en frottant son dos douloureux. Merci d'demander.

\- C'est bien, dit le bleuté avec un sourire tordu.

Lentement, le canon de son pistolet visa le garçon sur le sol.

\- Échec _et mat_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu- ? Ow ! OW ! Arrête ! OW ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! OW ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

Ciel continua à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le blond avec sa dernière fléchette. Bien que les balles oranges soient faites de mousse, leurs bouts en caoutchouc tirés de près, piquaient quand même. Et il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle vous devriez prendre _plutôt sérieusement_ tous les jeux joués avec un Phantomhive.


	37. Le Débat De Danse Et Rire En Continu

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

37\. Le Débat De Danse Et Rire En Continu.

Le bal annuel de Warwick n'était que dans quelques semaines, pourtant, il semblait que toute l'école ne parlait que de cela. Peu importe l'époque, la stupidité des adolescents était toujours présente. Ne réalisent-ils pas qu'au lieu de ces stupides petits rassemblements il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie ? Qu'à part ça il y a d'autres choses dans la vie ? Qui en a quelque chose à faire si maman ne t'achètera pas la robe que tu voulais, il y a une fille dans la rue qui serait _heureuse_ de recevoir n'importe quelle _paire de chaussures_. Nos garçons y réfléchissaient souvent. Contrairement aux autres enfants, _ils_ savaient que la vie ne leur _devait_ rien. Le monde était une scène qui n'était pas toujours tendre avec ses joueurs, voyez-vous. Peu importe votre problème, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui en souffre mille fois plus que vous. Qui sait cela mieux que Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy ?

\- C'est _écœurant_ , dit le blond à voix haute.

Une fille sanglotait dans la classe, tandis que ses amies lui roucoulaient des mots qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Elle pleure parce qu'un garçon ne veut pas aller avec elle à un bal ?

\- Oui, dit le bleuté. Il y a de nombreuses raisons pour qu'il refuse. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui plaît pas. Peut-être qu'il ne prévoit juste pas d'y aller.

\- Ouais, et si sa grand-mère était morte ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait l'impression d'être une connasse.

\- Probablement pas, puisqu'elle est « _la petite princesse de son papounet »_ , dit Ciel satiriquement, ce qui fit glousser l'autre garçon.

\- Uhm, excusez-moi...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une autre fille et ses amies.

\- Je me demandais, Ciel, si tu...

La fille regarda une de ses amies derrière elle, qui lui fit signe de continuer. Elles semblaient être là en tant que soutien au cas où le plan aller de travers. Elle continua, répétant sa question.

\- Je me demandais si tu aimerais aller au bal avec moi, Ciel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le blond prit la parole.

\- Il ne peut pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant curieusement.

Ciel en fit de même, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où le blond voulait en venir.

\- Parce que... commença-t-il, pas si sûr de son propos.

Soudainement, son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit la réponse.

\- Parce que... dit-il, en se dirigeant vers son ami pour mettre ses bras autour de lui. Il y va avec _moi_ , déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le groupe de filles et le bleuté lancèrent au même instant un « Quoi ?! ».

\- Peu importe ! Lâche-moi ! cria le garçon en question, tandis qu'il essayait de se débarrasser du blond, et que son visage gagnait une légère teinte cramoisie. Je ne _veux_ même pas y aller ! Ne _plaisante_ pas comme ça !

\- _Ne nie paaaas notre amouuuur !_ dit le blond d'une voix chantante, entre des fous rires, tout en résistant aux attaques du garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

Plusieurs personnes rigolaient de cette scène ridicule, alors que les filles ne firent que regarder, incertaines de ce qu'elles étaient supposées faire. Ciel parvint finalement à se débarrasser du garçon rieur, et il atterrit sur sa propre place. Le blond mourrait de rire et se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis de travers, la tête et les jambes en dehors de la chaise.

\- _Je vais te_ _ **tuer**_ _..._ lui dit le bleuté en serrant les dents.

Il lançait au blond un regard meurtrier comme aucun autre.

\- Alors... C'est « non » ? demanda une des amies de la fille après avoir été sans voix un long moment.

Ciel prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer avant de regarder le groupe. Il mit son meilleur masque d' _indifférence_ et dit :

\- Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne prévois pas du tout d'y aller, pour te dire la vérité. Les rassemblements sociaux ne sont simplement pas _ma tasse de thé_.

Il fit de son mieux pour être convaincant, mais l'embarras que le blond lui avait fait subir glissait à travers de nombreuses ouvertures dans son armure (ainsi que son agacement prononcé).

\- Oh... Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, dit tristement la fille.

Le garçon espérait juste qu'elle ne _pleure_ pas. Si c'était le cas, il serait immédiatement accusé d'être le vilain, au vu des circonstances. Elle et ses amies partirent, et elles rassurèrent la fille comme l'avaient fait les amies de la précédente.

Après s'être assuré qu'elles aient abandonné, il regarda le blond qui était toujours sur sa chaise, mais se calma finalement. Il frappa la jambe du garçon.

\- Ow ! C'était pour quoi ?! geint Alois en s'asseyant convenablement.

\- _Pour être un_ _ **idiot !**_ cria Ciel avec colère.

Un faible rougissement était toujours visible sur ses joues.

 _Daniel Westley_ était assis au fond de la classe. Il se leva et chanta vers les deux, ce qui fit éclater de rire tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

\- _L'aaaaamour briiiiille sous leeeees étoiiiiles !_

\- _**Tu veux mourir ?!**_


	38. Danse Macabre

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

38\. Danse Macabre.

Alors que la date du bal se rapprochait, les salles de classes de l'école changeaient aussi. Eh bien, la salle d'étude, du moins. Les enfants durent mettre les bureaux aux bords de la pièce pour que le centre soit dégagé. On ne leur avait pas donnait plus d'instructions, ce fut donc une surprise lorsque la professeur de ballet entra dans la salle.

Oui, Warwick offrait une grande variété d'activité extra-scolaire, incluant le ballet. Par conséquent l'école avait une telle institutrice. Mme Bristow semblait être dans la fin de la trentaine. Elle portait une jolie robe, et avait un naturel si enjoué que ça en était presque _effrayant_. Les enfants chuchotaient entre eux sur la raison de sa présence ici, de tout lieux.

\- Très bien, les enfants, calmez-vous, dit-elle en frappant des mains pour avoir leur attention, je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je suis ici. Eh bien, comme vous le savez tous, la bal annuel de Warwick arrive.

Elle parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce qui n'était pas seulement évident par son intonation mais aussi par son utilisation excessive de mouvements. Les enfants, surtout les garçons en fait, lâchèrent presque ensemble un « aaaaw ». Une fois de plus, elle frappa des mains pour ravoir leur attention.

\- Les enfants, je n'ai pas besoin de votre intervention pendant que j'essaie de parler. Le fait que la première partie du bal soit formelle est une tradition, et requiert donc que vous sachiez _danser_ comme dans le temps. La seconde partie sera plus décontractée, en d'autres termes, _venez plus tard_.

Une sorte de bourdonnement, causé par le rire de quelques uns des enfants, s'éleva dans la salle. Le reste d'entre eux resta silencieux, redoutant la suite.

\- Donc, l'école me demande chaque année d'enseigner aux élèves comment valser pour cette première partie.

\- _Merde_ , murmura à mi-voix un petit garçon aux cheveux d'une teinte bleu-noirâtre des plus maladroites.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ chuchota un garçon légèrement plus grand aux cheveux blond au premier.

\- _Sais-tu seulement depuis quand je n'ai pas valsé ? Depuis ta stupide fête costumée dans les années 1800 !_

\- _Ouais, et tu étais déjà nul._

\- Va chier.

\- Maintenant, continua la femme, puis-je avoir un volontaire pour une démonstration ?

La pièce devint silencieuse.

\- Personne ? Vraiment personne ?

Bien sûr personne ne s'avança. Quel genre d'idiot se porterait _volontaire_ pour danser avec un _professeur_ devant _toute la classe ?_

\- Est-ce que _l'un d'entre vous_ sait valser.

Le bleuté poussa son ami blond en avant avec un sourire narquois. Il trébucha et repris son équilibre. Il se tourna vers son ami.

\- _C'était pour quoi ?!_ demanda-t-il d'un ton étouffé.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Un volontaire !

Alois regarda la femme curieusement avant de réaliser où il se tenait. Les enfants rigolèrent, une fois de plus. Même Ciel rigola en couvrant sa bouche pour que personne ne voit.

\- Et vous vous appelez ?

\- _Alois Trancy_ , madame.

\- Alois Trancy, savez-vous comment valser ?

\- Ouais.

\- Très bien, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, prendre ma taille ?

La classe rugissait à présent. La dernière phrase les avait fait enrager. Alois eu du mal à maintenir une expression indifférente, son visage prit une subtile teinte rosé.

\- Allons, allons ! Calmez-vous ! Mme Bristow frappa des mains une fois de plus. Monsieur Trancy, s'il vous plaît ?

Alois prit la position standard en mettant de côté le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il plaça sa main gauche sur la taille de la femme, et pris sa droite. La classe ricana, et en réponse, le blond murmura pas-si-subtilement les mots « _Allez vous faire voir »_ aux concernés.

\- Audrey, pourriez-vous mettre la musique, s'il vous plaît ? demanda la femme en regardant un garçon dans le coin de la pièce, à côté d'un lecteur CD.

\- Oui, madame.

Et donc, la musique se diffusa dans la pièce.

\- Commençons, d'abord le pied gauche... commença la femme, mais bientôt elle n'eut plus besoin de donner plus d'instructions.

Le blond bougea son pied gauche, suivi du droit. Son pied droit bougea en avant, suivi du gauche. Puis, son pied droit bougea en arrière, et son gauche en fit de même. Ces mouvements furent répétés en boucle à travers la salle, tout particulièrement à la grande surprise des élèves, incluant Sir Phantomhive.

\- Où diable avez-vous appris cette danse ?

\- J'avais un tuteur, répondit le blond sans manquer un pas.

Sa réponse choqua honnêtement le Phantomhive. Il s'attendait à une absurdité comme « _J'ai appris tout seul »_ ou « _Google »_.

\- C'est la Valse Viennoise, n'est-ce pas ? Ça _c'est_ une danse traditionnelle, répondit la professeur.

\- Je pense ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du nom.

La classe regardait tandis qu'ils dansaient. Alois fit même un tour arrogant sur lui-même, surtout pour le bonheur de la femme. Cependant, son ami bleuté commençait à être un peu _effrayé_.

Finalement, Mme Bristow arrêta de rire un instant et se sépara du garçon, qui fit même une révérence, comme un vrai Anglais de l'ère Victorienne. Elle s'adressa à la classe.

\- Et c'est comme _ça_ que l'on fait ! déclara-t-elle en applaudissant le garçon.

Les autres élèves rejoignirent les applaudissements, ils commençaient à être eux aussi un peu excités. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, alors les autres étaient curieux d'essayer à leur tour. Bristow commença à apprendre à un autre garçon, Alois fut instruit d'en faire de même avec une fille et lorsque ces élèves sentaient qu'ils avaient compris, ils apprendraient à leur tour à un autre. Bientôt la valse se propagea comme une maladie alors que tout le monde dans la pièce commençaient à danser. Tous, sauf _Ciel_.

Ciel n'était pas emballé par la danse. Il n'aimait ni les bals ni les fêtes, ou n'importe quel événement social, d'ailleurs. Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que le cours se termine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond n'arrive.

\- Viens, dit-il.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda, cria, et geint partiellement le bleuté.

\- Tu es le seul qui reste, viens.

\- Alois, au cas où tu n'es pas remarqué, aucun de nous n'est une fille.

Ciel croisa les bras pour renforcer sa position au sol. Il n'allait _pas_ danser, un point c'est tout. _Surtout pas avec un garçon_.

\- Oh, _c'est bon_. Au cas où tu n'es pas remarqué, _il ne reste plus de filles_ , et _tu_ as toujours besoin d'un cours de remise à niveau, insista le blond en en lui tendant la main.

Ciel sentit son visage se réchauffer. Le cours serait fini dans environ dix minutes. S'il pouvait faire patienter Alois aussi longtemps, il serait libre.

\- Je ne _veux_ même pas aller à ce stupide bal.

\- _Tout le monde_ doit prendre ce cours, Ciel.

\- Non.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. _Prends juste ma taille_.

La rougeur sur le visage du bleuté devint visible. L'idée de toucher la _taille_ de l'autre garçon était juste...

\- _**Non !**_

Il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

\- Tu veux que je prenne la _tienne_ dans ce cas ?

\- _**Bien**_ , céda-t-il.

Le blond allait le harceler sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin du cours. En fait, il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela s'arrête maintenant. Ciel ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il savait qu'il devrait faire face à quelques sévères railleries, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il mit sa main gauche sur la taille du blond, en cachant son rougissement sans succès, et pris la main droite de l'autre garçon.

\- Même si je fais la fille, je vais guider puisque tu ne te souviens pas, ça marche ?

\- Bien, _peu importe_.

Alois bougea son pied droit en arrière, et poussa l'autre à le suivre avec son pied gauche. Le blond bougea son pied gauche en avant tandis que le bleuté bougea son pied droit. Ils passèrent par toutes les étapes de la valse, et les répétèrent. Ciel marcha sur le pied du blond plus d'une fois.

Finalement, le bleuté parvint à se calmer, mais ce fut juste lorsque la cloche sonna. Et comme promis, Alois se sépara de lui, lui faisant une révérence moqueuse. Il s'était plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était presque _dommage_ qu'ils doivent changer de cours.

L'institutrice s'adressa à la classe une dernière fois avant de partir.

\- Souvenez-vous, les enfants : nous ferons cela chaque mardi et jeudi jusqu'au bal !

Alois regarda son ami avec un sourire condescendant, et laissa son expression parler pour lui. Rougissant au fait que le garçon savait pour le plaisir qu'il avait pris durant cette heure, Ciel ne put qu'ordonner au blond en serrant les dents :

\- **Pas. Un. Mot.**


	39. Discussion gênante

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

39\. Discussion gênante.

Les jours passèrent, et après le cours de danse, des rumeurs circulèrent sur les deux garçons à travers le campus. Certains étudiants appelaient Alois « la Femme de Ciel » ou « Mme Phantomhive », ainsi que beaucoup d'autres appellations impolies. Il en allait de même pour le bleuté puisque des gens qu'il _ne connaissait même pas_ le traitaient « d'homo », de « pédé », de « fiotte », et d'autres choses similaires. C'était embarrassant, mais le garçon faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer.

Il se rendait actuellement vers son prochain cours comme toujours, sauf que le blond n'était pas avec lui puisque Alois s'était une fois de plus attiré des ennuies, et fut renvoyé en corvée à la bibliothèque. Choquant, n'est-il pas ? Le bleuté avait un but, éviter qui que ce soit qui pourrait l'arrêter et le mettre en retard. Comme vous pouviez le deviner, ses efforts furent en vain alors qu'un certain Daniel Westley marcha (ou plutôt courut pour le rattraper) à ses côtés.

\- Eh, Ciel ! Je ne t'aie pas vu aujourd'hui ! Où t'étais ? dit-il en suivant le rythme de l'autre garçon.

\- En cours, comme d'habitude, répondit Ciel.

Il ne s'embêta même pas à regarder Daniel, et continua à marcher.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que c'est parce que Trancy n'est pas dans le coin. Tu es si silencieux sans lui.

\- Je le suis ?

Sa question était rhétorique. Il se fichait de la réponse.

\- Ouais, dit le plus grand des deux garçons en marquant une pause, alors c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et Trancy. Est-ce qu'il te plaît, je veux dire ?

\- _Non_.

Sa réponse fut immédiate. Il s'agissait aussi d'un _mensonge_.

Évidemment qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond. Pour lui, tout ce qui concernait le garçon était si _**mignon**_. _De ses stupides gloussements efféminés, à son stupide visage_ , pensait-il souvent. Il n'allait bien sûr pas l'admettre, surtout à une grande gueule comme celle qui marchait à côté de lui.

\- Oh, dit le garçon brun, il n'y a aucun problèmes, si _c'est_ le cas, tu sais. Je ne juge pas.

Ciel choisit de rester silencieux et de continuer à marcher. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à une réponse quelconque. Ils firent une petite distance sans rien dire avant que l'autre garçon ne parle à nouveau. Il demanda :

\- Eh, tu savais que _Kristopherson_ était _gay_ ?

Le bleuté cligna des yeux et se tourna finalement vers l'autre garçon.

\- _Kristopherson_ ? répéta-t-il.

Ce n'était sûrement pas vrai. Après tout, il se moquait d'Alois parce qu'il était supposément homosexuel. Il était clairement contre ce mode de vie. D'un côté le faux-blond _portait_ cette _cravate rose_.

\- Ouais, répondit l'autre, il est toujours dans le placard par contre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Sa _sœur_ me l'a dit.

 _Anastasia Miles_. C'était certain qu'elle sache. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été proches, après tout. Ils avaient même teint leurs cheveux du même blond. La vraie question était _pourquoi le dirait-elle à Daniel ?_

Le fils de politicien répondit avec un sourire, comme s'il se vantait. Apparemment, il l'avait invité au bal et ils étaient restés ensemble depuis. La fille d'un acteur et d'une styliste avec le fils d'un homme politique ? Même Ciel devait l'admettre, c'était une puissante combinaison avec une bonne réputation. Il doutait cependant que leur relation durerait.

\- Kristopherson se moquait d'Alois au début de l'année pourtant. C'était juste une couverture alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu t'inquiètes à propos de _ta femme_ , hein, Phantomhive ? taquina l'autre garçon tout en donnant des coups de coude à l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Il n'est _pas_ ma _femme_.

\- Ouais, ouais. _Tu m'en diras tant_. Peu importe, pour répondre à ta question, _ouais._ Apparemment il craque aussi sur Trancy, alors fais attention.

Le bleuté s'arrêta net pendant un instant. Il y avait encore ce sentiment. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _La jalousie_. La jalousie lacérait son estomac et son cœur, même s'il n'y avait _aucune chance_ qu'Alois choisisse le faux-blond _un jour_. Quand bien même, la sensation était présente. Cela énervait le garçon. C'était _stupide_ , c'était _inutile_ , mais ce n'était simplement pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il se remit alors à marcher.

L'adolescent brun se mit à plaisanter en remarquant la réaction du garçon.

\- Oh ? Qu'y a-t-il ? L'idée d'avoir un peu de compétition t'énerve, Phantomhive ?

\- _Quelle compétition ?_ Il n'y a pas de _compétition_ , déclara simplement Ciel.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison, on sait tous que Trancy n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Ciel frappa le garçon à l'épaule, exaspéré.

\- _Ferme-la_.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Très bien, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états ! Ne dis juste à personne que je t'ai dis pour _Kris_. _Anna_ me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

\- Tu le mérites, grande gueule.

\- Devrais-je mettre tout le monde au courant à propos de ton _amour pour Trancy_ ?

\- _**Va chier**_ **.**


	40. The Second Waltz

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

40\. The Second Waltz.

C'était le soir du Bal Traditionnel de l'École Privée Warwick et la fête battait son plein. Les enfants de l'élite qui étudiaient à Warwick et qui avaient le privilège de participer à ce genre de bal étaient peu nombreux. C'était une reproduction intentionnelle des bals de l'ère Victorienne pendant la première partie, qui passait à quelque chose de plus décontractée après. La salle de bal de Warwick était élégamment décorée, comme l'étaient les invités dans leurs costumes tape-à-l'œil, leurs robes et autres. Même la table où se trouvaient les boissons était chic, complétée d'une sculpture de glace.

Oui, la plupart des élèves de Warwick étaient là, et passaient un bon moment. Contrairement à deux élèves que nous connaissons, qui n'y étaient _pas_. Ciel Phantomhive n'avait aucun intérêt à se rendre à un événement si stupide et donc son ami Alois Trancy était lui aussi resté à la maison. Ils firent ce qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quel vendredi soir. Ciel était dans sa chambre, en train de lire, et Alois était en train... _d'Aloiser._

Cependant, le bleuté avait du mal à se concentrer sur son livre. Il y avait un mince bruissement d'origine inconnue qui déjouait ses tentatives d'apprécier sa lecture. Il écouta attentivement mais le son était si délicat qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas l'identifier.

Il posa son livre, en colère, et se leva. Il se déplaça à travers la pièce pour mieux cibler le bruit, sans succès. Il se dirigea finalement vers la porte et tourna la poignée à vive allure. En passant sa tête dans le couloir il pouvait toujours entendre le bruit, mais un peu plus clairement.

Le bleuté sortit dans le couloir et localisa la direction d'où venait le mystérieux bruissement et se mit à marcher. Plus il s'approchait, plus le son était clair.

 _Une chanson ?_ pensa-t-il, _on dirait que je l'aie déjà entendu quelque part._

Alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une chanson. Encore plus près, il conclut que c'était une voix de femme. Plus proche, c'était de l'Italien.

Ciel se trouvait devant la chambre du blond. La porte était entrouverte et de la musique s'en échappait. Le blond était allongé sur le lit avec son bras sur ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air endormi, mais plutôt d'apprécier la musique. C'était une musique légèrement mélancolique avec une indubitable touche romantique et puissante. Ciel écouta et essaya de comprendre les paroles.

 _O mio babbino caro,_

 _mi piace, è bello bello,_

 _vo'andare in Porta Rossa_

 _a comperar l'anello!_

 _Si, si, ci voglio andare!_

 _E se l'amassi indarno,_

 _andrei sul Ponte Vecchio_

 _ma per buttarmi in Arno!_

Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre les paroles. Le bleuté ne parlait simplement pas Italien. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra, ce qui informa immédiatement l'autre garçon de sa présence.

Alois bougea légèrement son bras et jeta un coup d'œil. Ses yeux glacés n'étaient quasiment pas visibles alors qu'il regardait l'intrus.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? intervint-il.

Le bleuté fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

\- C'est très fort. Je pouvais entendre dans tout le couloir, dit-il.

Alois se leva du lit, se dirigea vers le lecteur CD et ajusta le volume.

\- Désolé, dit-il en souriant à son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'était quelle chanson ?

La question rendit Alois plus gaie.

\- C'est « _O Mio Babbino Caro »_ , dit-il en tournoyant.

\- Par qui ?

Il attrapa le boîtier du CD sur son bureau et le retourna.

\- C'est écrit « Renée Fleming », mais c'est une reprise, je pense.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l' _Opéra_.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise s'avança et prit le boîtier pour l'inspecter.

\- Le titre dit juste « _Classical Hits »_.

\- Ouais, c'est une compilation de musique classique. C'était bon marché.

\- _Charlotte Church, Bond, John Williams, Sarah Brightman..._ énuméra-t-il.

\- Tout de même, il y a des noms plutôt connus, continua-t-il, lequel est ton préféré ?

\- « _The Second Waltz »_ par André Rieu.

Ciel s'arrêta un moment.

\- Ah, oui... commença-t-il, c'était le bal ce soir, non ? Je suis surpris que tu ne veuilles pas y aller, en voyant à quel point tu aimes danser.

Le blond gloussa et afficha un sourire au bleuté.

\- Eh bien, si nous y étions aller, tu aurais détesté. Et je ne pouvais pas y aller seul, ce ne serait pas drôle sans toi ! dit-il.

Une rougeur attaqua le visage de Ciel, _… Ce ne serait pas drôle sans toi_? Bon sang. Et ce _sourire_ , ce _gloussement_ ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si _mignon ?_

Un long silence s'installa dans l'air, malgré la douce musique en fond. Sans dire un mot, le bleuté regarda le boîtier une fois de plus avant de changer la piste. Il passa les chansons jusqu'à trouver celle ô si familière au blond, « _The Second Waltz »_.

Il tendit une main au blond qui restait sans voix face aux actions du garçon. C'était tellement étrange de la part de Ciel d'offrir une _danse_ de son plein gré _._ Hésitant, le blond prit sa main et fit une révérence, en prenant un moment pour sourire à son ami, et en combattant un rougissement grandissant. Normalement, il lancerait une remarque railleuse comme « _Oh, Ciel Phantomhive veut danser ? Est-ce qu'il va se mettre à neiger ? »_ , mais non. Pas ce soir. Il n'allait pas _ruiner_ cet instant, cela ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.

Ils prirent la position standard. Ciel mit sa main gauche sur la hanche d'Alois, tandis que le blond mit sa main droite sur l'épaule du garçon. Leurs mains restantes s'entrelacèrent comme elles le devaient. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder, en rougissant, avant de commencer.

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_. Pas après pas, se mouvant avec la musique. L'allure était légèrement plus rapide de ce dont le bleuté avait l'habitude, alors il parvint à marcher sur le pied de l'autre garçon plus d'une fois. Il bégayait rapidement « désolé » et le blond gloussait en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Il s'en fichait. Tous les deux.

Ils tournèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la chanson s'arrête et qu'ils réalisent à quel point ils étaient proches. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Soudain, leurs paupières devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient encore plus. De plus en plus, de plus en plus, et de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à un cheveux l'une de l'autre...

 _Toc, toc, toc !_

Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et ils se séparèrent précipitamment alors que l'on frappait à la porte. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, _maladroitement_ , et se raclèrent la gorge. L'un fit signe à l'autre lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils étaient prêts.

\- _Entrez_ , appela Ciel en essayant de garder une voix sereine.

La porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme vêtue de noir apparu.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, jeune maître, mais j'aimerais vous informer que le dîner est servi, dit-il.

\- Oh, merci, Sebastian. Nous descendrons dans quelques instants.

\- Très bien, jeune maître.

Sebastian se courba et disparut une fois de plus derrière la porte en la fermant.

Une fois de plus le silence entra dans la pièce, ne laissant rien d'autre que le son du CD qui jouait en fond. Alois se racla la gorge et détourna son regard du sol pour regarder l'autre garçon dans la pièce.

\- Devrions-nous y aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui, allons-y_ , répondit Ciel en faisant quelques pas vers la porte avant de faire signe à l'autre de suivre.

Tout était silencieux à table ce soir-là. Les deux garçons étaient trop embarrassés pour se faire face en ce moment. D'ailleurs, ils pensaient à la même chose :

 _Sebastian, sale traître_.


	41. Sentiments Désagréables

Je vais être honnête avec vous, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. Enfin, pas le chapitre en lui-même, mais ce que j'en aie fait. Je trouve qu'ici, ma traduction est vraiment bancale et maladroite. Je l'aie traduit depuis un bout de temps, quelques mois en fait, et j'avais déjà ce sentiment lorsque je l'avais terminé. Ce n'est pas le premier chapitre qui me donne cette impression et ce n'est sûrement pas le dernier, mais en tout cas c'est celui qui me dérange le plus. Je pourrai essayer de l'améliorer, mais je préfère ne pas le faire, tout simplement parce que je sais que je vais prendre énormément de temps et que je vais juste finir par être frustrée et peut-être encore plus déçue.  
Je m'excuse si ce que je viens de dire vous a agacé ou autre, mais je tenais à être sincère sur ce point-là.

Je ne vous dirai pas bonne lecture cette fois, essayez simplement d'apprécier le chapitre malgré sa mauvaise qualité.

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

41\. Sentiments désagréables.

Le week-end s'éternisait et les garçons se parlaient à peine. Comme s'ils s'évitaient purement et simplement. Depuis la soirée du bal ils ne pouvaient plus se faire face. Ils échangeaient des banalités ici et là, mais ils ne passaient pas autant de temps ensemble que d'ordinaire.

 _J'ai merdé_ , pensa Alois, _j'ai vraiment merdé_. Le garçon était allongé sur son lit, son visage contre la surface, et boudait. _Est-ce que tu as vu comment il te regardait aujourd'hui ? Il est probablement dégoûté. Bien joué, Alois..._ Il roula sur le côté.

Il comptait attendre jusqu'à ce que cette épisode ne soit plus une des premières préoccupations de l'autre garçon, et tenterait ensuite de recoller les morceaux pour reprendre le cours de sa vie normal. S'il perdait son amitié avec le bleuté, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Dans une autre partie du manoir, l'autre garçon était lui aussi absorbé par ses propres pensées sur le sujet. Le garçon était assis à son bureau et fixait le vide. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, et son coude s'appuyait sur la surface en bois. Ciel était embarrassé par ce qu'il avait fait mais les événements de ce vendredi soir se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le garçon passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant pour tenter d'arrêter cela.

Le bleuté n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait faire face au _stupide_ blond. Jamais le Comte n'avait-il eu un sentiment aussi proche de cela pour _qui que ce soit_ auparavant, mais parmi _toutes les personnes_ du monde, il avait fallu que ce soit _ce_ blond avec des problèmes de comportements et de profonds traumatismes psychologiques. Et si cette soudaine action l'avait effrayé ? Le traumatisme du blond provoqué par son abus sexuel était encore très présent dans sa peur et sa méfiance des adultes. Et si le bleuté avait empiré cela ? Et si Alois ne _ressentait pas_ la même chose que lui ?

Tout était si compliqué et si gênant. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sachent, ils voulaient tous deux revenir aux jours où ils s'amusaient et jouaient ensemble. Est-ce que tout était terminé à cause d' _un_ seul petit _quasi-baiser_ ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise se frotta les tempes, frustré. Cette fois, Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être que s'il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout se dissiperait ? Probablement pas, les dégâts étaient faits. Peut-être que s'il prenait sur lui et se confessait au blond, il comprendrait ? Non, Ciel n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Pas encore. Il était toujours trop effrayé par ses propres pensées et ses propres sentiments.

Il s'était souvent dit durant sa vie que s'il n'avait vraiment _pas_ d'émotions, vivre aurait été tellement plus simple. Il avait passé des années à dresser un bouclier entre son cœur et le monde extérieur pour se protéger de n'importe quelle attaque, mais à présent, quelqu'un avait fissuré ce bouclier. Ce garçon blond était parvenu à se frayer un chemin à travers et il lançait maintenant une grande offensive. Ciel se sentait désormais _vulnérable_ et il n'aimait pas cela. _Absolument pas_.

Une bataille similaire se déroulait au sein d'Alois. Depuis la trahison de son ancien majordome, _Claude Faustus_ , il s'était juré de ne jamais être familier ou de faire confiance à qui que ce soit à nouveau. Pourtant, c'était arrivé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé cela arriver. Il était en colère parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus régler ce problème.

Si seulement il était né sans cœur; sans sentiments. Alors rien n'aurait été vraiment capable de le blesser. Les blessures physiques peuvent guérir, mais les blessures psychiques et celles du cœur ne le pourront peut-être jamais. Mais pendant un temps on aurait dit qu'elles le pouvaient. En s'ouvrant à l'autre garçon, Alois avait eu l'impression que, peut-être, son passé ne le définissait pas et que l'avenir pouvait être resplendissant. Il avait erré dans les ténèbres toute sa vie, jusqu'à être réunie avec le démon. C'était en cherchant du réconfort auprès d'une créature des ténèbres qu'il avait put finalement voir à travers l'obscurité qui enveloppait son existence, et trouver un chemin vers le bonheur. Jamais ne s'était-il senti si léger auparavant.

Mais tout cela avait été anéantie lorsqu'il était devenu une fois de plus évident qu'en ouvrant son cœur à quelqu'un, on devenez sans défense. Oui, le bonheur vient avec la douleur. On ne peut avoir l'un sans l'autre; c'est un fait, comme il est impossible de connaître une autre personne parfaitement.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Ciel pensait ou ressentait à moins que le bleuté ne lui dise honnêtement, ce qui était fort improbable. Il était autant sur ses gardes que le blond. Si seulement ils pouvaient connaître les intentions de l'autre. Cette histoire serait beaucoup plus simple, non ? Cependant, la vie ne marche pas ainsi et ne le fera jamais.

Ne pas savoir est toujours pire que savoir. Le suspense donne l'impression de tuer lentement. Ciel et Alois essayaient tous deux de trouver un plan pour connaître les vrais sentiments de l'un et de l'autre et pour régler tout cela.

Après un temps, l'adolescent blond commença à se sentir claustrophobe à force d'être cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il se sentait piégé et il avait besoin de sortir pour se débarrasser de son inquiétude grandissante et pour respirer à nouveau. Alois se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée et sortit dans le couloir. Puis une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il passait devant. Il se figea sur place alors qu'il vit qui se trouvait derrière.

Ciel était là, lui aussi figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond. Il avait espéré lui tomber dessus et _ne pas_ lui tomber dessus. Il voulait parler au garçon, le voir et en même temps il voulait bouder en silence.

\- Hey, salua-t-il en sentant qu'il devait dire _quelque chose_.

\- Hey... dit Alois en retour, tu prends une pause ?

\- Ouais. Je pense que si je passe un instant de plus dans cette pièce, je vais devenir _fou_.

Il entendit un petit gloussement venir du blond avant de se reprendre. Ciel sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ?

\- Je vais aller regarder un film, dit le blond.

\- Lequel ?

\- _Shaun of the Dead_ , j'ai entendu dire que c'était drôle.

Le bleuté hésita avant de répondre.

\- Ça t'embêtes si je viens ? demanda-t-il, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Les coins des lèvres d'Alois ne purent s'empêcher de former un sourire. _Peut-être que Ciel n'était pas si dégoûté de lui après tout_.

\- Je serais insulté si tu ne venais pas ! plaisanta-t-il.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, les garçons s'assirent et regardèrent le film. Alois rigolait à une blague et sautait lorsqu'il voyait un zombie. Ciel pouffait de rire à une blague et se moquait _d'Alois_ qui sautait lorsqu'il voyait un zombie. La réconciliation semblait plus simple que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'amuser ensemble une fois de plus, même si ce n'était que pour un temps.


	42. Ce Garçon, Némésis

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

42\. Ce Garçon, Némésis.

Le lundi matin arriva et la vie reprit son cours à l'école. Les garçons étaient à nouveau eux-même, ils suivaient les mêmes cours avec les mêmes élèves qui ne se doutaient de rien, mais quelque chose d' _inhabituel_ se tramait. Des chuchotements circulaient une fois de plus à travers Warwick à propos de quelque chose en _particulier_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est si excité ? demanda le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quoi que ce soit, ça a secoué toute l'école, dit le bleuté assis à sa place habituelle à côté de la fenêtre et à la gauche du blond. Même si j'imagine que nous le saurons dès que Daniel viendra ic-

Il fut coupé par la grande gueule de la classe, Daniel Westley, qui accourut vers eux avec un but précis.

\- Les gars ! Vous avez entendu parler du nouveau ?!

\- Nouveau ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ciel en ajustant son cache-œil.

\- Il a gagné une bourse. Il a planifié sa place ici, puisque ses parents ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, dit Daniel, comme si le nouveau avait transgressé des lois. Ce n'est pas tout ! Vous l'avez vu ? Il a l'air bizarre ! Encore plus que l'étrange short de blondie !

\- Mon short n'est _pas bizarre !_ protesta Alois.

\- On s'en fout , Trancy, le taquina Daniel.

\- _Va te faire voir_.

La paume de la main de Ciel rencontra son front à cet instant. Il ignora le short du garçon et demanda :

\- En quoi a-t-il l'air étrange ?

Daniel fit une pause pour réfléchir.

\- Ses _cheveux_ , et ses _yeux_ , dit-il.

Le garçon n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer, lorsque Monsieur Irons entra dans la pièce, ayant l'air un peu plus énervé que d'habitude.

\- Très bien, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous, _surtout_ vous, Westley, dit-il en pointant le garçon du doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de le renvoyer rapidement à sa place. Maintenant écoutez ! Des rumeurs ont circulé dans l'école, disant que nous avons un nouvel élève boursier. Eh bien, je vais juste vous dire dès à présent que c'est le cas. Alors, taisez-vous et arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça !

Il regarda la porte et fit une pause.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Venez ici ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! cria-t-il en faisant signe au garçon de rentrer.

Le garçon qui rentra dans la pièce _avait_ l'air étrange, comme l'avait dit Daniel. Il avait des cheveux lisses argentés coiffés en arrière, sans une seule mèche relevée. Ses yeux étaient semblables à des améthystes et calmes. Le nouveau venu avait une peau pâle et un sourire chaleureux. Ce garçon portait parfaitement son uniforme, sans aucun plis. Dessus, il y avait un ornement blanc et il le portait avec une cravate blanche qui se confondait quasiment avec sa chemise blanche. Autour de sa gorge se trouvait une chaîne dorée avec une croix qui reposait sur le nœud de sa cravate. Le Phantomhive savait ce qu'il était, c'était évident pour lui. Il en avait vu de _son espèce_ il y a de nombreuses années, mais pour l'instant, il resterait silencieux jusqu'à avoir la chance de communiquer avec Sebastian. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais les conseils de l'homme pouvait s'avérer être précieux. Il devrait ensuite avertir Alois. Mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Tout le monde regardait avec admiration alors que le boursier rentrait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix très douce. Mon lacet était défait.

Il tourna son attention vers la classe.

\- Devrais-je me présenter ? Je m'appelle _Maxwell Goddard_ , enchanté, sourit-il.

\- Vous avez compris ? Essayez d'être gentil, et traitez-le comme vous le feriez avec n'importe qui d'autre, entendu ?

La classe prononça la réponse « Oui, monsieur » en même temps pour empêcher M. Irons de leur crier dessus pendant une minute ou plus.

\- Très bien, prenez une place, Goddard.

L'attention du professeur se dirigea vers le tableau pour écrire l'objectif du cours d'aujourd'hui. Maxwell s'assit du côté opposé aux deux garçons et les regarda, leur donnant un gentil sourire ainsi qu'un salut de la main.

En réponse, Ciel se moqua et détourna le regard. Alois haussa les épaules, intrigué par le comportement de son ami, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'était l'élève, mais Ciel _oui_. Il savait. Il avait su dès le moment où il était entré dans la pièce.

Cet élève, ce garçon là-bas allait causer _énormément_ de problèmes aux démons. Ses yeux, sa voix, et son sourire étaient très désarmants, mais c'était bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Désarmer. Ce garçon assis du côté droit de la pièce était leur ennemi naturel. Ce garçon n'était pas un simple _garçon_. Ce garçon était, en fait, _un ange_.


	43. La Mort D'Alois Trancy

**Écrit par HateWeasel**

43\. La Mort D'Alois Trancy.

Le cours venait de se terminer. La sonnerie avait retentit. Ciel Phantomhive avait presque sauté hors de sa chaise avant de rassembler ses affaires. Il regarda son ami.

\- Vite, dit-il. Nous devons partir.

\- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? demanda son ami blond. Le cours sera toujours là même si nous n'y sommes pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le cours qui m'inquiète. Nous devons partir pour parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, _il_ pourrait être en train d'écouter.

Alois abandonna l'idée d'obtenir une réponse directe. Il fit néanmoins ce qui lui était demandé, rassembla ses affaires hâtivement et suivit son ami hors de la salle.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir bondé et comme toujours, s'étouffèrent presque à cause de l'odeur dégagée par les adolescents. Certains élèves ne comprenaient simplement pas le concept de déodorant. D'autres oui, et ils renvoyaient une odeur si puissante qu'elle donnait l'impression de brûler vos narines. Ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir, en évitant des gens à gauche et à droite, ainsi qu'en essayant de doubler les couples qui marchaient lentement en se tenant les mains et qui, pour une raison inconnue, avaient besoin de prendre _toute_ la largeur du couloir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un coin isolé et Ciel scruta les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda le blond en inclinant un peu la tête, confus.

Le bleuté pris un moment pour rassembler ses pensées afin de s'expliquer correctement.

\- Tu as vu le nouveau, _Maxwell_ , pas vrai ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est un _ange_.

Alois leva un sourcil.

\- _Quoi ?_

L'expression qu'il affichait montrer qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi Ciel parlait.

\- Maxwell. C'est un ange. Tu sais, un ange au sens _littéral_ du terme. Les ennemies mortels des démons, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh ! Ouais, je comprends maintenant, acquiesça le blond. _C'en est un ?_ J'imagine que ça explique les cheveux blancs et tout ça. Et donc ?

\- _Reste loin de lui_ , dit Ciel. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous _pouvons_ faire.

Il sortit son téléphone portable.

\- Je dois prévenir Sebastian. Nous allons être en retard en classe.

\- Je peux partir devant, si tu veux. Les gens commencent à trouver cela _étrange_ que nous soyons _toujours_ en retard ensemble.

Il y avait un sous-entendu involontaire dans sa phrase. Involontaire, mais présent.

La paume de Ciel rencontra son front et il soupira.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit le bleuté. Si Maxwell a ce cours, il peut lancer une attaque alors que nous sommes séparés.

\- Dans une salle de classe remplie ?

\- Tu peux utiliser autre chose que les poings pour attaquer.

\- Tu veux dire, genre, _la parole ?_ Je pense pouvoir le battre s'il ne fait que m' _insulter_ , Ciel, dit-il avec assurance et les mains sur les hanches.

Le bleuté composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

\- Peu importe, dit-il avant de placer le téléphone à son oreille.

La bouche du blond forma soudainement un large sourire et il se rapprocha de l'autre garçon.

\- Ou _peut-être_ que tu voulais juste être _seul_ avec _moi ?_ le taquina-t-il, ce qui fit presque tomber le téléphone de Ciel.

\- Je peux te l'assurer, ce n'est certainement _pas_ le cas, dit-il en combattant la nuance rougeâtre qui tentait de se propager sur son visage.

Sebastian répondit.

\- _Allô ?_

Alois s'avança pour essayer d'entendre l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Sebastian, un ange est entré dans l'école, commença Ciel, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre par un petit « _allô »_.

Le bleuté mit sa fierté de côté juste pour cette fois.

\- Bien que je _déteste_ dire cela, je ne sais quasiment pas comment le gérer.

Sebastian fut silencieux pendant un instant.

\- _Un ange ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est_ _ **le tuer**_ _, jeune maître_ , dit-il. _Cependant, je préférerais ne pas faire le premier mouvement avec un ange. D'abord, nous devrions_ _ **au moins**_ _essayer de savoir ce qu'il veut, d'accord ?_

Ciel pouvait presque _entendre_ le sourire narquois sur le visage du majordome.

\- Je suppose.

\- _Très bien, dans ce cas. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous auriez besoin, jeune maître ?_

À cet instant précis, le blond arracha le cellulaire de la main de son ami.

\- _Mmh, oui ! Prends-moi maître !_ dit-il avant d'appuyer rapidement sur le bouton rouge « raccrocher » avec son pouce.

Il était à présent en larmes, plié de rire, presque sur le sol, en train de mourir de rire à cause de son incroyable blague. Le bleuté était, cependant, _beaucoup moins amusé_.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas_ _ **pas**_ _chez toi,_ _ **bordel ?**_ rugit-il en reprenant son téléphone et en frappant l'autre garçon.

Son expression était colérique et teintée de rouge.

Alois parvint d'une certaine manière à répondre entre les rires et les coups de poings :

\- Hahaha! Ha... Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses ! Hahahahahah!

\- _**JE VAIS TE TUER !**_

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Quelques minutes après, les garçons furent attrapés par un professeur, en train de se battre sur le campus. Cela tombait cependant à pic pour eux, ils furent en mesure d'utiliser cela comme excuse pour leur retard en classe.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Sebastian avait reconnu la voix du Trancy et en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une des _étranges_ blagues du garçon. Il attendit ensuite l'appel de l'école, qui l'informerait qu'ils avaient été trouvé en train de se battre sur le campus. Son intuition lui disait que ce serait le cas.


	44. Une Discussion Dans La Bibliothèque

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

44\. Une Discussion Dans La Bibliothèque.

C'était un autre jour à Warwick, là où les enfants de l'élite faisaient leurs études. Des forces surnaturelles se trouvaient cependant entre ces murs. Les forces des ténèbres et de la lumière demeuraient ici à l'insu des élèves et du personnel. Deux démons et un ange. Pas très équitable, n'est-ce pas ?

Au contraire, mes amis, un ange peut être aussi rusé qu'un démon. Ils sont des oiseaux de la même plume, après tout. En quoi sont-ils parents me diriez-vous ? Il devrait être su que le premier diable, _le_ diable, était en fait un ange. Dans d'autres légendes il est dit que vous obtenez un ange en croisant un ange et un humain. Pourtant, ceux qui sont originaires du Paradisio méprisent ceux des Limbes et vice versa à cause d'une seule contestation arrivée il y a des millénaires, après que Lucifer ait refusé de se courber devant le premier homme, Adam, qu'il jugeait plus faible que lui. Il fut donc chasser du Paradis et, peu après, les démons apparurent. Voyez-vous, les démons regardent de haut l'humanité et s'en servent donc comme nourriture alors que les anges ressentent le besoin de la protéger des diables ou même d' _eux-même_. Ce ne sont pourtant que d'autres preuves de leur similarité. Dans un sens, ressentir le besoin de « protéger » les humains montre qu'ils pensent aussi que l'humanité est plus faible qu'eux. Malgré leurs différences physiques et vestimentaires, c'est cela, leurs _priorités_ qui les séparent réellement. Pour l'un, les humains sont de la nourriture, pour l'autre, ce sont les enfants vulnérables de Dieu. Néanmoins, leur rivalité amère et leur haine existent et il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui puisse _un jour_ changer cela.

Il y a aujourd'hui deux démons à Warwick, eux-même d'anciens humains, et un ange sur lequel nous savons peu de choses à part le fait que ses camarades de classe et le personnel l'appellent « _Maxwell Goddard »_. L'être divin était impatient d'être présenté à ses « lointains parents » et les cherchait. Chaque fois qu'il pensait les avoir aperçus, ils disparaissaient une fois qu'il était repéré. Les démons ne savaient pas _pourquoi_ le garçon angélique les poursuivait mais une rencontre avec l'ange dans un tel lieu pouvait s'avérer être catastrophique, ils gardaient donc leurs distances pour l'instant.

Le démon blond était une fois de plus en corvée de bibliothèque pour avoir fait des caprices en cours. Il devait une fois de plus empiler et trier les livres avant de les remettre sur les étagères. Et une fois de plus, il y avait d'étranges forces dans cette large bibliothèque alors qu'Alois effectuait sa tâche. Il descendit de l'échelle appuyée contre les étagères pour atteindre les livres du haut et pour en placer d'autres, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'inquiétant. Même lui pouvait sentir cette énergie, le garçon se tourna pour trouver sa source et ne vu nul autre que _Maxwell Goddard_.

\- _Bonjour_ , dit l'ange en affichant au blond un sourire amical. Tu es dans mon cours d'Histoire, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Maxwell, et toi ?

\- Je suis _Jésus H. Christ_. Arrête avec tes conneries, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit Alois d'un ton brusque lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que Ciel et Sebastian lui avait dit.

 _Ne te bats pas à moins d'y être forcé, et essaye d'éviter les contacts du mieux que tu le peux._

L'ange sembla pris par surprise pendant un instant.

\- Oh, direct, hein ? demanda-t-il. N'est-ce pas un peu ironique pour un _démon_ de prétendre être le Seigneur ?

\- Oh, alors tu as réussi à _comprendre_ ma blague ?

Le blond sourit méchamment. L'expression de Maxwell devint soudainement sérieuse.

\- _Ne plaisante pas avec ça, démon._

\- Je peux dire ce qu'il me plaît. Dieu nous a donné le libre arbitre, après tout.

L'ange était _clairement_ enragé par cette remarque. Cependant, en prenant une grande inspiration l'ange se calma.

\- Parlons, d'accord ?

\- À propos de quoi, précisément ?

\- Toi et ton... _ami_. Comme tu le sais, l'adolescence est une période difficile pour un être humain. C'est une période de leur vie où ils se sentent souvent vulnérables, ou piégés et en résultat, leurs cœurs vacillent.

\- Viens en au _fait_ , interrompit Alois impatiemment.

Il voulait s'éloigner de ce garçon et _vite_.

\- Le _fait_ est que, avoir une bande de démons autour de _cibles si faciles_ bouleverse le Seigneur, j'ai donc été envoyé pour purger la zone de toutes _les nuisances démoniaques_ , que ce soit pacifiquement, ou _de force_.

\- _Pfffahhahahaha hahaha !_

Le blond éclata de rire. Le garçon trouvait les paroles de l'ange si _drôles_ , sans savoir pourquoi.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?!_ demanda Maxwell.

Les gloussements d'Alois s'apaisèrent lentement et il fut une fois de plus capable de parler.

\- _Toi !_ dit-il. _Tu es drôle !_

Il combattit à nouveau son envie de rire.

\- Tu as été « _envoyé par Dieu »_ ? C'est ridicule. Je sais depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de telle chose comme un « _Dieu »_ tout puissant. Tu dois gagner ce dont tu as besoin pour survivre, ce qui inclut la vie elle-même. Si Dieu existe et qu'il est si puissant, pourquoi ne me frappe-t-il pas lui-même ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin que _tu_ le fasses pour lui ? Comment une divinité si puissante, qu'elle a pu créer l'univers en sept jours, n'est pas capable de se débarrasser d' _un seul insecte ?_

Alois sourit d'un air hautain.

\- _Dieu n'existe pas_. Tu es ici de ton plein gré, et moi aussi. Je me tiens ici après m'être battu bec et ongles pour mon existence. Si Dieu ne veut pas de moi ici, alors c'est dommage. J'ai gagné mon droit de rester ici, Dieu et _toi_ pouvez _aller vous faire voir_.

L'ange était à présent irrité.

\- Tu te _tiens_ ici parce que _Dieu_ le veut ! Le Seigneur t'a béni avec ta propre volonté, et tu ne peux même pas ne serait-ce que _bouger_ pour lui ?! cria-t-il.

\- _Ssh !_

Alois mit son doigt sur ses lèvres avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est une _bibliothèque, monsieur_. Je vais devoir vous demander de _baisser d'un ton_ , plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu refuses de coopérer ? _Soit_. Cependant, j'ai aussi été instruit de t'offrir le _salut_ si tu choisissais le chemin de la _lumière_.

\- _Salut ?_ répéta Alois.

Il n'y croyait pas entièrement mais il était _au moins_ prêt à écouter.

\- Oui. « _Le Salut »_ , développa Maxwell. Si tu abandonnais ta démonerie et devenait l'un d'entre _nous_ , l'entrée du Paradisio te serait accordée.

Il afficha un grand sourire. Le blond était méfiant. Il fit une pause.

\- Pourquoi _moi ?_

\- Parce que tu n'as pas choisi ton destin, dit l'ange d'une voix douce. C'est l' _autre_ qui t'a donné ta démonerie.

\- Je lui aie donné la _sienne_.

\- … Pour contrecarrer un _démon, Jim_.

Alois fit un pas en arrière.

\- Comment as-tu...

\- … Su ton vrai prénom ? finit Maxwell pour lui.

Il sortit un petit livre de sa poche.

\- Il s'agit, dit-il, du récapitulatif de ta vie entière, _Jim Macken_. Je sais tout sur toi. Ce que tu as enduré à cause de démons et de ceux autour de toi. Tu n'as sûrement pas _choisi_ ce destin ?

Le démon blond était effrayé. Un livre qui contenait un récapitulatif de sa vie ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire pour survivre ? Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce destin écrit sur ces pages.

Finalement, il parla.

\- _Bien sûr que je n'ai pas..._ murmura-t-il.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Ciel lui avait _dit_ que les anges pouvaient se battre avec leurs paroles. Il sourit à pleine dents.

\- _Ciel m'a parlé de toi_ , dit-il. Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle il m'a conseillé de rester loin de toi ! À cause de tes _mensonges_.

Contre toutes attentes, Maxwell _sourit_. L'ange se rapprocha. Alois se raidit, prêt à fuir ou à se battre. Calmement, le garçon aux cheveux de neige se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste à côté du garçon.

\- _Ciel,_ hm ? Est-ce ton _ami_ démon ? demanda-t-il. Tu prétendais avoir un « _libre arbitre »_ , et que « _tu ferais comme il te plaît »_.

Maxwell s'avança pour chuchoter à l'oreille du blond.

\- _Dis-moi, est-ce qu'un « ami » contrôlerait tes pensées ? Est-ce vraiment_ _ **ton**_ _choix de rester loin de moi, qui t'ait offert une_ _ **place au Paradis**_ _ **?**_ _Ou est-ce la volonté de «_ _ **Ciel »**_ _de te garder enchaîné ?_

Et c'est avec ces paroles que le garçon aux cheveux de neige partit, laissant le blond s'attarder sur cela tout seul. Pourquoi Ciel lui _avait_ -il accordé cette vie ?


	45. Casse-Tête

J'ai changé l'image de couverture de l'histoire par un dessin que j'ai fait spécialement pour cette dernière !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

45\. Casse-Tête.

Alois avait mis son ami bleuté au courant des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la bibliothèque le jour-même. Il avait dit au garçon ce que l'ange voulait, comment il l'avait menacé, et ce qu'il _offrait_. Le bleuté était évidemment perturbé par tout cela. Il n'allait pas partir juste parce qu'un petit ange le souhaitait. Il n'était pas non plus effrayé par les menaces de recours à la violence faites par le garçon aux cheveux de neige. _Un_ ange contre _trois_ démons ? _Ridicule !_ Cependant, il y avait une chose qui _inquiétait_ un peu le garçon.

Il allait et venait dans son bureau tout en y réfléchissant. _Pourquoi Alois ?_ Mais plus important : _Le blond accepterait-il l'offre ?_ N'importe qui aurait du mal à refuser une place au Paradis, et le bleuté _ne voulait pas que son ami parte_. L'idée attristait le garçon. Ciel ne voulait pas être de nouveau seul avec seulement Sebastian à ses côtés. Le majordome était très bien, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'un ami. Cependant, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

Le blond gardait lui aussi quelques secrets pour lui. Ce que l'ange lui avait dit avant de partir. « _Est-ce vraiment_ _ **ton**_ _choix de rester loin de moi, qui t'ait offert une_ _ **place au Paradis**_ _ **?**_ _Ou est-ce la volonté de «_ _ **Ciel »**_ _de te garder enchaîné ? »_ Cette idée ne le quittait plus. Si Ciel était capable de lui accorder la vie, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Jusqu'à quelle limite pouvait-il contrôler le blond ? Peut-être pouvait-il semer des pensées dans l'esprit du blond et le convaincre qu'il s'agissait des siennes ou peut-être que le blond était simplement trop confiant et naïf pour faire ce que le démon bleuté lui disait. La dernière possibilité le rendait encore plus furieux, étant donné que cela suggérait qu'il n'était pas mieux qu'avec Claude, et qu'il pouvait toujours être victime de _mensonges_. Il détestait aussi cette nouvelle incertitude envers son ami. C'était sans doute l' _Ange_ qui lui mettait ces idées en tête.

Et c'était le cas, mais quelle affreuse idée. En réalité, Ciel n'avait aucun contrôle sur la volonté du blond, ce dernier ne lui devait d'ailleurs absolument rien. La seule chose qu'il avait fait impliquant ses pouvoirs ainsi que le blond, était sa résurrection. Rien de plus. Alois avait sa propre personnalité et le bleuté l'appréciait ainsi. S'il voulait le contrôler, il aurait été plus simple de faire une copie de lui plutôt que de s'occuper de la menace blonde elle-même. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais la supposition avait quand même endommager la confiance d'Alois envers l'autre garçon, même s'il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- _Alois !_ cria le bleuté, faisant sursauter le blond.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il essayait d'obtenir l'attention du garçon. Cependant le blond était coincé dans ses pensées et dans sa paranoïa.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- _Enfin !_ dit Ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu _dormais ?_

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Nan, je pensais, dit-il.

\- À quoi ?

\- À ce foutu ange.

L'expression de Ciel devint sérieuse, encore plus que d'habitude. Il arrêta de faire les cent pas et se dirigea vers son ami. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il demande :

\- Est-ce que tu penses à l'offre de Goddard ?

Il était calme en posant cette question, mais il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Le blond hésita.

\- _Ouais_ , dit-il, c'est _bizarre_ , tu ne trouves pas ? Qu'il fasse une telle proposition ?

\- Tu... ne vas pas... accepter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le bleuté avant de se retourner pour dissimuler son rougissement.

 _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa voix ?_ Il s'assit à son bureau et regarda le blond en attente d'une réponse. Alois était en train d'analyser la façon dont cette question avait été posé. Il y avait tellement d' _hésitation_. Tellement de _doute_. Quelque chose de très inhabituel pour le Phantomhive. Il sourit avant de se rendre au bureau et de s'y asseoir.

\- Et si j' _acceptais_? Que ferais- _tu ?_

\- Je tuerais l'ange avant de _te_ tuer, dit Ciel avec hâte et clarté en même temps.

\- Aw, c'est dur. Nous sommes _meilleurs amis_ après tout.

Le bleuté détourna le regard avant de murmurer quelque chose. Ses yeux trouvèrent quelque chose d'intéressant sur le sol. Rose étaient ses joues à cet instant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre, dit le blond.

Le Phantomhive pris une grande inspiration avant de se répéter de la voix la plus ferme qu'il pouvait produire.

\- _Alors ne part pas..._ dit-il, le rose devenant rouge.

Alois cligna des yeux avant qu'un grand sourire se colle à son visage.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je te _manquerais ?_ demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- _Non..._

\- _Menteur_. Tu te sentirais seul, toi _aussi_.

Ciel ne dit rien pendant un moment.

\- Peut-être un _peu..._

\- Tu vois ? C'était si dur ?

\- _Absolument horrible,_ plaisanta-t-il en retour.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu es si méchant ! _Tu_ me manquerais beaucoup, tu sais !

\- Comme je l'aie dis, _ne part pas dans ce cas_.

\- Ta petite bouille n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne partirais pas. Mais seulement parce que je sais à quel point tu _m'aimes,_ le nargua Alois.

Le sourire du démon bleuté disparut alors qu'il tourna la tête pour confronter la menace.

\- C-Ce n'est _**pas**_ vrai !

Il s'était levé tout en criant.

\- Alors arrête de _rougir_ et de _bégayer_.

\- _Ce n'est_ _ **pas**_ _le cas !_ N'importe qui s'énerverait si un gamin blond dérangé affirmait qu'on _l'a-a-aim..._

Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait même pas le dire.

Cependant, Alois éclata de rire en voyant la réaction du garçon aux cheveux sombre. Peut-être qu'il _n'était pas_ un fou voulant tout régenter avec des capacités de contrôles psychiques. Peut-être qu'il était simplement un petit garçon piégé dans la puberté éternelle. Peu importe ce qu'il était, il était _drôle_ et Alois n'allait sûrement pas abandonner la pauvre chose.

\- _**ARRÊTE DE RIRE !**_


	46. Puis-Je Te Parler ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

46\. Puis-Je Te Parler ?

C'était une fois de plus le matin. Le soleil brillait chaleureusement sur la prestigieuse Warwick Academy. Les élèves remplissaient leurs salles de classes respectives et discutaient entre eux. Nos deux élèves préférés et l'ange casse-pieds, inclus. Les démons parlaient de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que ledit ange apparaisse devant eux et interrompe leur conversation.

\- _Bonjour_ , dit-il.

\- Oh, regarde, c'est _le Vicaire de Dibley !_ dit Alois à son ami bleuté pour désigner le croyant.

\- Je suis aussi content de te voir, _Alois_.

\- Eh, ne sois pas si familier avec moi. C'est « _Monsieur Trancy »_ ou « _La Menace Blonde »_ pour toi, _Goddard_.

Maxwell leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le bleuté.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Je m'appelle _Maxwell Goddard_ , et toi ?

Il tendit la main afin de lui proposer une poignée de main.

\- _Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive_ , répondit le garçon avant d'accepter l'offre du garçon aux cheveux de neige.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu te rencontrer, déclara l'autre garçon en affichant un sourire chaleureux. Donc _tu es_ Ciel Phantomhive ? J'étais impatient de _te_ voir. J'aurais besoin de te parler un de ces jours.

\- Vas-y, dans ce cas, dit Ciel.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir dans l'instant. Peut-être dans un endroit plus isolé ? Ce n'est pas pour les oreilles _humaines_.

\- Pas de problème, ça peut s'arranger.

Il regarda son compagnon blond qui le fixait avec les mains sur les deux côtés de la tête, lui murmurant les mots « _qu'est-ce que tu fais »_. Ciel voulait des réponses sur les motivations de Maxwell, et il les obtiendrait. _D'une façon ou d'une autre_. S'il devait employer la force, il le ferait, et il vaudrait mieux ne pas impliquer trop de spectateurs innocents.

\- Que dis-tu d'après l'école dans ce cas ? Mes _parents_ peuvent venir nous chercher.

 _Parents ?_ Il y avait _plus_ d'anges ? Ce n'était _pas_ bon. Pas bon du tout. Il aurait besoin de renforts, après tout. Alois _et_ Sebastian devraient le suivre, ce qui serait difficile étant donné que les anges possédaient des sens aussi aigus que les démons. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. _Vraiment_ pas. Néanmoins, Ciel accepta.

\- Aucun problème.

Il se tourna vers le garçon blond à côté de lui.

\- Tu rentreras avec Sebastian, aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- D-D'accord ?

Le blond n'était pas sûr. Ciel pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il en allait de même pour lui, mais il devait simuler l'assurance du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait _besoin_ des informations de ce maudit ange.

\- Alors c'est réglé ? demanda finalement Maxwell. Je vais les appeler pour les prévenir.

Il se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta pour regarder les garçons, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir vu, _Jim_.

C'était décidé. Il _devait_ disparaître. _Personne_ n'appelait Alois par ce nom. _Pas même Ciel_. Le bleuté était aussi assez irrité à cause de cela. _Pour qui se prenait-il, bordel ?_ Quand bien même, il devait rester calme et empêcher Alois d'essayer de couper le garçon en deux sur place. Plus tard ce jour-là, Ciel fut en mesure de transmettre son plan à ses deux colocataires démoniaques. Plus tard ce jour-là, il entrerait dans le nid de l'ange.


	47. Et Tu Pensais Le Connaître

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

47\. Et Tu Pensais Le Connaître.

Une autre journée d'école venait de se terminer à Warwick, et notre démon bleuté s'était retrouvé devant le portail de l'école à attendre une bande de parfaits inconnus pour rentrer, sans mentionner le fait qu'il s'agissait _peut-être d'anges, voire même d'impitoyable tueurs détestant les démons_. Cela semblait réglo. Même s'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, il voulait en savoir plus sur les motivations de l'ange. Il connaissait Alois. Mais pas seulement, il voulait qu'Alois _les rejoignent_. C'était inacceptable. Heureusement pour lui, ses colocataires démoniaques le suivaient en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité, au cas où il ait besoin de renforts. Maxwell n'avait jamais dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas _suivre_. Il essaya de cacher son sourire narquois en y repensant.

Une voiture arriva peu de temps après. Rien de bien prétentieux, juste une voiture ordinaire qui avait le mérite d'appartenir à une famille de classe moyenne. Elle s'arrêta et Maxwell monta dedans, Ciel fut confus de constater que la femme qui conduisait était _humaine_.

\- Eh bien, tu viens ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux de neige, tirant le bleuté de ses pensées.

Il entra dans le véhicule et la femme prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'ami dont tu m'as parlé, Maxy ?

\- Ouais, _maman_ , c'est Ciel, dit Maxwell.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je t'offrirais bien une poignée de main, mais je conduis.

Elle rigola à sa propre blague.

\- Je suis contente que Max ait réussi à se faire des amis. J'étais inquiète lorsqu'il a gagné cette bourse, qu'il ne s'adapte pas !

 _Eh bien, il ressort bien dans une foule_. Il ne le dit cependant pas à haute voix, à la place il échangea quelques banalités avec la femme. Elle semblait ne pas être au courant de l'identité du garçon, ni de la nature de son soi-disant « _fils »_. Elle était ordinaire en tout point. Mais si c'était le cas, comment cet _ange_ était-il entré dans sa vie ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une rue d'un petit quartier de banlieue, et s'arrêtèrent dans une des allées. La maison était blanche, exactement pareil que les autres. Uniforme, ennuyeuse, et _ordinaire_. Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il fut mené à l'intérieur et dans la chambre de Maxwell à l'étage, qui était tout aussi banal. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle chambre d'adolescent. Que se passait-il ici ?

L'ange ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda le bleuté.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne suspectent rien. Ils pensent même que je suis leur fils ! dit-il avec vantardise tout en affichant un sourire.

\- Tu veux dire... tes « parents » ?

\- Oui. Un simple couple d' _humain_ de classe moyenne dans un quartier ordinaire. La couverture parfaite, non ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es introduit dans la Bibliothèque des Dieux de la Mort, et tu t'es rajouté dans leurs cinématiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Maxwell fut réellement surpris par le bleuté.

\- Oh ? Alors tu sais ?

\- J'ai eu à faire à ton espèce antérieurement. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu utiliserais les âmes de deux innocents humains qui ne se doutent de rien ? Ils ne pourront plus aller au Paradis maintenant que leurs cinématiques ont été falsifiées.

C'était vrai. Une fois les cinématiques falsifiées, une âme ne peut être jugée par les Dieux de la Mort, et sa cinématique ne peut être rangée dans la Bibliothèque. L'existence même de la personne est perdue à jamais.

L'ange croisa les bras et son sourire perdit de sa douceur.

\- Des sacrifices doivent être faits pour protéger la masse, Monsieur Phantomhive. Je suis certain que Saint Pierre les laissera rentrer par le portail nacré pour une si noble cause.

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais au moins je ne suis pas une sale vermine comme to-

\- Tu m'as appelé ici pour une _raison_ , non ? l'interrompit Ciel.

Il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire insulter.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Le sourire de Maxwell disparut.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu tiens à savoir pourquoi je suis si intéressé par Alois Trancy, alias Jim Macken, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est correct.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi commencer par cela : Jim ne s'en souvient sans doute pas, mais _moi oui_. Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés avant que _je meure_ , dans le _cachot_ du _Manoir Trancy_.

L'expression de Maxwell se tordit en un sourire narquois.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux pendant un instant. Il était sans voix. _Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés ? Dans cet endroit, par-dessus tout ?_ Le bleuté ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, alors l'ange continua.

\- _Oui_. En fait, j'étais dans la même charrette qui nous a emmenés là-bas. J'étais aussi assis à côté de lui, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit. Aucun de nous ne le pouvait. Nous savions ce qui allait nous arriver, mais nous ne _pouvions_ rien y faire. Je me souviens avoir vu ce vieil homme le frapper avec sa canne durant notre première inspection. Il n'aimait pas les _yeux_ de Jim. Durant tout ce temps, il n'a jamais fait un seul bruit. En fait, aucun de nous ne parlaient pendant notre séjour en enfer.

Ciel s'accrochait à chaque mot. Il se souvenait aussi de ce jour, lorsque son âme et celle du blond avaient été dans le même corps. Il frémit de dégoût.

\- Bref, les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment _agréables_. En fait, je suis mort d'une infection comme la plupart des autres garçons, dit Maxwell. Mais j'ai prié. Je l'aie toujours fait. J'ai prié pour être libéré de cet enfer et pour trouver le _Paradis_ , et je suis donc devenu un _ange_.

\- Alors que veux-tu de mon _ami ?_ Pourquoi ne pas l'exterminer, lui aussi ? À cause de vos liens dans la Demeure Trancy ? demanda Ciel.

L'ange lâcha un petit rire condescendant.

\- _Oui,_ dit-il, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était _en vie_ , j'étais _extasié_. Mais quand j'ai su que tu en avais fait un démon, j'ai compris que je devais le changer.

Le sourire de Maxwell redevint doux.

\- _Je suis vraiment jaloux de toi, Ciel Phantomhive_.

\- Et pourquoi dont ?

\- Tu as un ami qui _comprend_ ce que ça fait de passer par l'enfer lui-même. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais je comprend ce qui se trame dans la tête de Jim tout le temps, dit l'ange. Chaque fois qu'il voit un homme plus âgé, chaque fois il ressent cette _peur_ , je connais ce sentiment. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de craindre la majeur partie de la population, Ciel ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait _d'être effrayé lorsqu'il n'y a plus de lumière ?_

\- Ferme-la, dit Ciel avec colère. Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi. Tu ne sais _rien_ de _nous_.

\- Mais je connais _Jim_. Et _toi ?_

Le bleuté se mit à réfléchir. Il connaissait _Alois_ , mais pas _Jim_. Il ne savait _pas_ ce que cela faisait d'être dans ce sous-sol. Il ne savait _pas_ ce que cela faisait d'être dans la chambre de cet homme. Peut-être ne comprenait-il _pas_ une majeur partie de son ami. Il connaissait _l'histoire_ , mais il n'y _était pas vraiment_.

Maxwell reprit la parole.

\- C'est bien ce que je _pensais_. N'es-tu pas _égoïste ?_ Tu veux le garder loin de moi, qui comprend _vraiment_ son cœur. Que c'est _laid_. Ne _t'intéresses-tu_ pas au _bonheur de ton ami ?_

Ciel serra et desserra son poing.

\- _Ferme-la_ , ordonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ce garçon savait sur le bonheur d'Alois ? Alois _était_ heureux ici, non ? Le démon aux cheveux ardoise refusait d'accepter que _ce_ garçon puisse rendre son ami heureux. Il se retourna vers la porte.

\- Je pars, dit-il.

Il ne voulait pas battre en retraite, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment-là.

\- Bien, reste têtu. Mais pense à ton ami. Jim serait-il plus heureux ici, dans le monde des mortels et du chaos, ou au Paradis ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le bleuté sorte, laissant l'ange seul avec un sourire narquois collé au visage.

 _Pense-y, Phantomhive, et comprends que j'aie raison_. _  
_


	48. Pris au piège

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

48\. Pris au piège.

Tout se déroulait selon le plan de Maxwell. Il avait semé le plus de doute possible entre les garçons, ils abandonneraient sans se battre.

L'ange fit de son mieux pour contenir sa joie en se dirigeant vers le garçon blond, au bout de la cour. C'était inhabituel pour lui de ne pas être avec son ami bleuté, mais c'était le but du plan de Maxwell. L'ange essayait de construire un mur entre les deux démons.

\- Bonjour, _Jim_. Ton ami t'a abandonné ?

Il lui sourit comme s'il essayait d'être sympathique.

\- _Va chier, Vicaire de Dibley_ , répliqua Alois, manifestement énervé.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil. J'essayais juste de savoir quel était le problème.

\- _Tu es_ le problème. Depuis que Ciel est allé chez toi, il ne me parle presque plus.

\- Comme c'est fâcheux...

\- _Va te faire foutre !_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu as _tout_ foutu en l'air !

Le blond s'était levé et avait crié. Les poings serrés, il brûlait d'envie de lui faire _mordre la poussière_.

Maxwell resta silencieux. Il regarda le sol et fit une mine désolée.

\- Je suis _désolé_ , dit-il, son expression très convaincante. Je lui ai seulement parlé de mon _passé_ au Manoir Trancy.

Le blond fut pris par surprise. Le Manoir Trancy ? Il ravala sa salive.

\- _Le Manoir Trancy ?_

Il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Oui, j'étais aussi un esclave là-bas. _Tout comme toi, Jim_. En fait, _je me souviens de toi_. Aucun de nous ne pouvaient parler, mais...

\- Maxwell...

Alois s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le piège. C' _était_ la vérité, mais l' _intention_ qu'il y avait derrière la rendait mauvaise. Si les _anges_ pouvaient commettre des actes de tromperies, ils pouvaient aussi sûrement _mentir_.

\- … Mais je m'en souviens bien, dit-il en regardant de nouveau le blond.

\- _Je suis désolé_.

\- _Ne le sois pas_. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'espérais que tu réfléchirais au moins à mon offre. Je n'ai aucun _ami_ qui me comprenne, vois-tu.

\- Je ne _peux pas_. Je ne peux pas juste laisser Ciel. Il est aussi mon ami.

\- Mais il t' _a abandonné !_ Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque je lui aie dit ce qui était arrivé au Manoir. C'était un regard de pure _dégoût_.

L'ange parsemait des demi-vérités sur des mensonges flagrants. Les mensonges peuvent être _bons_ , mais aussi _mauvais._ C'était l'intention qui comptait, et l'ange n'avait pas de bonne volonté.

 _Ça ne peut pas être vrai_ , pensa Alois. Ciel _comprenait_ , pas vrai ? Il n'abandonnerait jamais Alois à cause de son passé. Mais le doute qui avait pris le garçon au piège recouvrait cette vérité.

\- Il _ne le ferait pas..._

Maxwell regarda le blond avec empathie, les yeux presque larmoyant. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de larmes de crocodiles, mais Alois l'ignorait. L'ange ne dit rien alors que le blond secouait la tête d'incrédulité.

\- _Non..._

\- Je suis désolé, dit Maxwell. Je suis désolé...

Il devait juste jouer quelques tours de plus, tirer sur quelques fils, et il gagnerait.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire...

\- _Le Paradis,_ hein ? dit soudainement Alois. Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

Sa voix tremblait et il semblait avoir craqué. Il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Viens au Manoir Trancy ce soir, dans ce cas, dit Maxwell d'une voix douce.

Le blond ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. _Gagné_.

\- Nous pouvons enfin nous débarrasser de toute cette souffrance.

Maxwell laissa le garçon seul. Il laissa le blond, brisé, s'asseoir en silence, la tête dans les mains. Encore un peu, et c'était _échec et maths_.


	49. Que Ferait Jésus ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

49\. Que Ferait Jésus ?

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la région de Londres. Et la nuit sembla apparaître aussitôt qu'il fut parti. Cette nuit-là, Alois fut prudent lorsqu'il se faufila hors de la maison, il ne fit pas un seul bruit et ne se fit pas voir. Il se rendit au Manoir Trancy abandonné, où l'ange perfide l'attendait.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire. Peut-être pouvait-il encore arranger les choses avec Ciel ? Malheureusement, le blond perdait toute confiance en lui lorsqu'il en venait au bleuté. Il ne pensait pas _pouvoir_ tout arranger. Il ne pensait pas _mériter_ le temps de Ciel, contrairement à ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Alois se dirigea vers le vieux portail rouillé devant le manoir, il le poussa, et le portail s'ouvrit accompagné d'un grincement douloureux. En s'avançant plus profondément dans la cour, il vu son rendez-vous, assis sur les marches de la demeure.

\- Oh, tu es là ! Honnêtement, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit le garçon aux cheveux de neige en se levant. Est-ce que tu as été vu ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tout le monde était occupé avec ses propres affaires, répondit le blond.

\- Devrions-nous commencer, dans ce cas ?

Le blond ne dit rien, mais acquiesça de la tête avec hésitation. Comme dis plus tôt, il ne _voulait_ pas vraiment partir, mais s'il ne pouvait plus être avec Ciel, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il était de nouveau seul. Tout seul...

Maxwell sourit.

\- Très bien.

Une lumière rayonnante recouvrit le garçon alors qu'il se transformait. Il obtint une paire d'ailes angéliques, garnis de plumes argentées aussi pâles et blanches que ses cheveux. Hormis l'uniforme de prêtre qui se trouvait sous sa veste ornée d'or, sa tenue, son short et ses gants étaient blancs. Son expression était douce tandis que la lumière disparaissait petit à petit. Il était, eh bien, _angélique_.

L'être aux cheveux de neige prit la parole.

\- _Jim Macken_ , abandonnes-tu ta forme démoniaque afin d'embrasser le Seigneur ?

Le blond fut interrompu par une troisième voix avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

\- _**Tu peux toujours courir !**_

Alois tourna rapidement la tête pour trouver l'origine de la voix ô si familière. Il s'agissait de nul autre que _Ciel Phantomhive_ qui traversait le portail. Le garçon était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru, ce qui _était le cas_. Il avait vu Alois quitter la demeure et l'avait suivi. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Ciel avait l'air absolument _furieux_ , pourtant le blond était quand même content de le voir. Savoir que Ciel avait pris le temps de venir ici pour s'opposer à sa décision lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il _voulait_ que ce soit le mauvais choix. Il ne voulait pas partir, et il avait besoin de cette reconnaissance de la part de son ami pour agir sur ses propres sentiments.

Cependant, Maxwell n'était évidemment _pas_ ravi de voir le bleuté.

\- Tu es venu ici pour dire au revoir à ton ami, Phantomhive ?

Il déploya inconsciemment ses ailes pour se donner un air plus intimidant.

\- Non. Je suis venu pour _te tuer_ , et pour _botter le cul_ d'Alois, répondit Ciel.

En réponse, le blond demanda dans une sorte de cri plaintif :

\- _Pourquoi ?!_

\- Parce que tu es un _idiot !_ cria Ciel en allant vers son ami.

Il leva la main, et sa paume rencontra d'une manière agressive le visage de l'autre.

\- Tu avais _promis !_ cria-t-il. Tu avais _promis_ que tu ne partirais pas !

Alois resta figé, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le bleuté, tout en tenant sa joue à présent douloureuse. Le Phantomhive était vraiment énervé contre lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire une tête aussi peinée auparavant, rougie et crispée alors qu'il essayait de garder un statut d'indifférence, en vain. Il semblait être en train de retenir ses larmes. _Ciel Phantomhive pleurer ?_ Alors _ça_ , c'était quelque chose d'effrayant. Le garçon n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents il y a si longtemps, pourtant le voilà qui était sur le point de le faire.

Mais le blond _avait_ promis au garçon, non ? En y repensant, il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu dans le bureau après que l'ange lui ait parlé pour la première fois. Il se souvint à quel point son ami semblait _bouleversé_ par le sujet. Il se rappela que le bleuté ne l'aurait _jamais_ jugé sur ce qui était arrivé dans ce même manoir devant lequel il se tenait. Il était soulagé, heureux, et triste en même temps. Triste pour avoir inquiété son compagnon, et _en colère_ pour avoir laissé cet _enfoiré_ le duper et lui faire perdre confiance en Ciel. Il se sentait stupide. Si, si _stupide_. Peut-être qu'il _avait_ besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles pour avoir été un imbécile. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Maxwell.

\- Une _promesse ?_ C'est stupide de seulement se reposer sur une _promesse_ , tu ne penses pas ?

Ce fut désormais le blond qui parla.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ stupide, dit-il. J'ai promis à mon ami que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, et je compte bien _tenir_ cette promesse !

\- **IDIOT**

L'ange était enragé.

\- Tu abandonnerais le _Paradis_ pour une stupide _promesse !?_

\- Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est parfaitement logique, dit Ciel avec un petit sourire.

Il se sentait lui aussi mieux grâce aux paroles de son ami. Il n'allait pas être à nouveau seul, après tout.

\- Contrairement à _toi_ , Alois _a_ un sens de l'honneur, qu'il le sache ou non. Il a beau se travestir en public, et dire des choses impolies et stupides, lorsqu'il fait une promesse sincère, il la tient.

\- Ça ne s'applique pas aux promesses _en l'air_ , bien sûr, ajouta le blond.

\- Oui, tu avais aussi promis de ne pas _m'embarrasser en public_ , mais ça devait être une des promesses _en l'air_ , hm ?

\- Mince ! Tu l'as compris ! plaisanta Alois en souriant à pleine dent.

Soudain, le bleuté sentit une douleur vive dans son bras. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il inspectait les dégâts, lorsqu'il trouva une _plume_ dépasser de l'endroit d'où provenait la douleur, et qui en était la cause. Son attention se porta sur l'ange alors qu'il retira l'objet du crime.

L'expression de Maxwell était sombre, toute trace de gentillesse était désormais partie. Il s'agissait de son vrai visage. Son aile s'étendit vers le garçon, avant de lancer plus de projectiles.

En un éclair, Ciel attrapa son ami et évita la nuée. Il n'allait pas se laisser toucher si facilement à nouveau, ou laisser le blond se faire toucher par accident. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son ami était positionné sur son épaule comme un sac de farine. Le garçon cria et geint, tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens, ce qui causa sa chute inévitable.

\- _Aïe !_ Bon ! Blanche Neige _doit_ disparaître ! dit Alois en se frottant le cuir chevelu. Je vais le tuer.

\- _Non, tu_ vas rester sage et hors de _mon_ chemin, le corrigea le bleuté.

Il était sérieux. Cet ange _devait_ partir. Il s'était moqué du Phantomhive, et ledit garçon n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir après avoir fait cela. Oui, le jeune noble allait utiliser la seule chose efficace contre ce genre de choses; la violence.

\- Oh, allez ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

\- Non ! Je ne te _laisserais_ pas !

Leur dispute fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper lentement des mains.

\- Oh, c'est _mignon_ , dit Maxwell.

Son sourire était revenu, mais il était à présent tordu en un rictus mauvais.

\- Tu vas protéger ton _petit copain ?_ Pourquoi ? Tu vas juste finir par t'en lasser et t'en débarra-

\- _Ferme. La,_ ordonna Ciel en serrant les dents.

Son œil luisait en rouge. Il retira son cache-œil et le jeta au blond derrière lui, révélant que son œil marqué luisait lui aussi en rouge, mais avec une teinte violâtre. Comme pour Alois, des flammes noires enveloppèrent lentement le corps du garçon, la seule différence étant qu'il ne semblait être en train de brûler.

Le bleuté se transformait. Les flammes se dissipèrent assez vite, laissant apparaître le garçon. Il avait des cornes noires courbées vers l'arrière, contrairement à celles du blond dirigées vers l'avant, il avait aussi une queue de singe, de la même couleur noire-bleuâtre que ses cheveux. Ciel était vêtu d'une queue de pie noire croisée à l'air militaire, d'un pantalon anthracite, et de bottes noires.

Un ensemble très pratique, mais qui n'oubliait pas l'esthétique et l'élégance, le distinguant de celui de son ami qui était beaucoup plus, euhm, « _tape-à-l'œil »_. Il y avait des pentacles sur chaque boutons, et des ornements sur le col et les manches. Sur ses manches, son torse, ainsi que ses épaules, se trouvaient des écrits qui semblait être du latin ou de l'hébreu, comme les symboles qui étaient dessus. Une des pièces de tissu semblait déplacée, celle sous son pectoral gauche. Une sorte de symbole avait l'air de s'y trouver, quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec le Christianisme ou le Judaïsme, quelque chose de différent. Cela ressemblait à un serpent enroulé autour d'un bâton. En fait, cela ressemblait au Bâton d'Asclépios, ce symbole avait été utilisé dans de nombreux _cultes_ Asclépiens...

Le mot « culte » et le garçon ne _faisaient pas bon ménage._ Le symbole sur sa tenue était également gravé à jamais sur sa peau. Personne ne savait pourquoi il le portait dans sa forme démoniaque, en fait, personne n'était sûr de savoir s'il en avait _lui-même_ conscience. Mais le voir ne fit que le rendre encore plus furieux, et à cet instant précis, un ange se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire.

\- _Impressionnant_ , nargua l'ange. Cependant, il faudra bien plus qu'un _changement de costume_ pour _me_ tuer.

Bien qu'il sourisse et se moque, le garçon angélique était plutôt anxieux. Il avait peur de ne _pas_ pouvoir s'occuper du garçon, surtout si le blond décidait de désobéir aux ordres de ce dernier. En parlant de lui, Maxwell avait compris que l'apparition du Phantomhive avait ruiné ses plans. Le garçon _voulait_ vraiment devenir l'ami du blond. Il espérait que le garçon soit en mesure de partager avec lui ses horribles souvenirs, et qu'il l'aide à se remettre de ses blessures. Il avait beau être allé au Paradis, et être devenu un ange, ses cicatrices étaient toujours présentes. Un jour, il finirait par oublier après avoir passé trop de temps au Paradisio, comme la majorité de ceux de son espèce. Il avait déjà oublié comment était la vie _avant_ qu'il n'aille au manoir qui se tenait sur ce-même endroit. Mais hélas, il avait oublié.

Maxwell y songeait davantage avant d'être ramené à la réalité lorsque le poing du bleuté fit connaissance avec son visage. L'impact l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des murs extérieur du manoir. Cependant, ce n'était pas surprenant, vu la force avec laquelle le démon l'avait frappé. Si Ciel avait frappé un _humain_ avec une telle force, cela aurait abouti à un amas de fragments de crânes qui était auparavant une tête, transformée en un ramassis de chair méconnaissable, et de sang inondant le sol. Quel malheur que la tête de Maxwell ne soit pas aussi fragile.

Cela dit, Maxwell s'écrasa assez fort sur la structure en brique pour la _fissurer._ Il tomba au sol, atterrissant sur son estomac dans un bruit sourd. Les plumes blanches de ses ailes étaient à présent _froissées_.

Il se releva et se frotta la bouche du revers de sa main.

\- Ce n'était pas juste. Nous avions dit « _pas de coups fourrés »_ ?

\- Je ne suis _jamais_ juste. Je ne l'aie jamais été, et je ne le serai jamais, dit Ciel.

\- _C'est vrai !_ intervint Alois qui se sentait mis de côté.

Il se rappelait de la fois où ils s'étaient battus en duel il y a des années de cela, Ciel s'était retourné à « cinq » au lieu de « dix ». Le bleuté ne savait pas ce que « pas de coups fourrés » signifiait.

Maxwell l'ignora alors qu'il préparait une autre attaque. L'ange lança une fois de plus ses projectiles de plumes vers le démon, et le manqua de près. Le garçon était bien trop rapide. Il sautait, donnait de petits coups, et tournait en évitant ces surins angéliques tranchants. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils se déplaçaient en un éclair, étant à un endroit à un moment puis à un autre en un battement de paupière. Mais pour eux, ils bougeaient lentement, même pour les yeux du blond. C'était presque comme s'ils dansaient. Alors _ça_ , c'était une danse que Ciel pouvait vraiment apprécier.

Dès la première ouverture, Ciel frappait le garçon aux cheveux de neige une nouvelle fois, et une fois de plus avant qu'il ne puisse se régénérer. Il se faisait presque _mal_ aux poings en frappant Maxwell, presque. Le démon continua cette routine, et l'ange commença à s'énerver.

Les cheveux de l'ange, d'habitude si bien coiffé en arrière, lui tombaient désormais sur le visage, et étaient parsemés de terre et de _sang_ , tout comme ses vêtements. Son visage était aussi couvert de sang; son nez, cassé, saignait, et ses lèvres étaient coupées par ses propres dents. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre. Il était suant et sale, et à part pour la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé au début du combat, il avait à peine égratigné son adversaire qui, lui, était légèrement essoufflé. Maxwell devait en finir, et vite.

Au lieu de relancer ses précédentes attaques, il s'élança vers Ciel en utilisant ses ailes pour gagner de la vitesse. L'ange ouvrit ses mains comme des serres et saisit le cou de Ciel, le hissant haut dans le ciel.

Ciel se débattit pour se débarrasser des mains de Maxwell, qui écrasaient leur prise de plus en plus fort. Il les griffa jusqu'à la chair mais elles ne firent que resserrer leur emprise. Ce n'était pas l'oxygène dont Ciel avait besoin, non. Les démons n'avaient pas besoin d'air. Mais à ce train-là, il lui briserait la nuque, ce qui serait difficile à régénérer à son âge. Sebastian pouvait le faire sans trop de difficultés, mais le majordome était tellement plus _vieux_ , et de ce fait plus _puissant_ que le garçon. Ciel ne possédait pas non plus l'amont de pouvoir qu'un pacte pouvait conférer, il ne pouvait donc pas invoquer des flammes comme il le voulait. Le garçon décida alors de tirer son ennemi _plus près_ pour être en mesure d'atteindre ses _ailes_.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, le vol de l'ange fut perturbé, lui faisant perdre de l'altitude. Le démon resta agrippé à Maxwell en gardant la prise sur son aile tandis qu'ils chutaient.

Maxwell hurla lorsque son aile commença à se déchirer.

Désormais ils n'avaient plus rien pour atterrir en douceur. Ils tombaient maintenant à une vitesse record. Ciel voyait le manoir s'approcher de plus en plus d'eux, puis, _ils s'arrêtèrent_.

Maxwell ne put que produire un étranglement désagréable. Ciel tenait toujours l'aile, pourtant il ne touchait pas le sol. Il leva les yeux pour voir Maxwell _empalé sur une décoration de toit en forme de croix_. L'ange était encore _en vie_. Il en faudrait plus pour tuer un être divin. Le garçon affichait une mine étonnée alors que du sang dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, plutôt comme si son corps était en état de choc.

Ciel se posa doucement sur le toit avant de lâcher l'aile. Lorsqu'il le fit, l'ange sembla le remarquer.

\- Que s'est-il... passé ? demanda-t-il dans un râle.

\- Regarde ta poitrine, répondit le démon en pointant du doigt la blessure de Maxwell.

Le garçon aux cheveux de neige s'exécuta. Il vit l'énorme objet en métal sortir de son corps. Il vit le sang, oh, le sang qui imprégnait son costume de rouge et qui s'égouttait le long de la croix. Il vit des bouts de sa _propre chair_ déchirée.

\- _Nom... de Dieu..._

\- Voyons... se moqua Ciel, tu ne devrais pas utiliser le _nom du Seigneur en vain_.

Maxwell regarda son ennemi.

\- Aide... moi...

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je dois m'assurer qu'Alois aille bien.

\- Aide-moi !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait désespéré. Il l' _était._ S'il pouvait se libérer, il pourrait guérir, vivre et voir un autre jour. Mais non, Ciel ne le permettrait pas.

\- Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! supplia-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de son visage.

\- _AIDE-MOI ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !_

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. _Tuer_ des anges n'est pas ma spécialité. _Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'enverrai mon majordome « s'occuper » de toi plus tard._

Ciel sourit sadiquement. Maxwell était en larmes, _l'implorant_ de l'aider, mais non, il ne le ferait pas. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile pour Ciel.

Alois s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au toit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit l'ange, et il vit le _grand sourire de Ciel_. Il sut que c'en était fini. Maxwell ne recevrait jamais « l'aide » qu'il voulait. Le blond sourit à son tour. _C'est ce que tu mérites_ , pensa-t-il.

De plus, il en profita pour observer son ami. À quel point il était _beau_. _Est-ce que je viens juste de penser « beau » ? Mon_ _ **Dieu**_ _, quelle fille je_ _ **fais**_. Heureusement pour lui, le bleuté ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées.

 _Malheureusement_ pour lui, Ciel avait aussi promis de lui botter le cul, et il s'en souvint immédiatement en voyant la tête du garçon. Il se redressa alors que le démon s'avançait vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à sa punition.

Elle n'arriva cependant jamais. À la place, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, étonnamment, ils étaient chaleureux, bien que sveltes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'autre garçon. Il était _enlacé_ par _Ciel Phantomhive ?_ Il pensait que cela n'arriverait que _dans ses rêves_ , et pourtant il était là, dans ses bras.

\- Ne rompt _jamais_ ta promesse, dit le bleuté en cachant son visage dans l'épaule du blond.

Alois ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment le pouvait-il ? Le garçon n'avait jamais été pris de cette façon auparavant. Les seuls « câlins » qu'il avait reçu venait de son petit frère, Luka, avant qu'il ne meure. Toutes ses interactions avec l'ancien Comte Trancy étaient désagréables, et n'étaient certainement pas des « câlins ». Mais _ça_ , c'était différent. _Désirable_ , cependant. Il retourna le geste en mettant ses bras autour de l'autre garçon à son tour. Son visage était chaud, et la chaleur de la joue de Ciel contre la sienne ne l'aidait pas, mais, c'était _agréable_.

\- _Je ne le ferai pas_ , répondit-il enfin. Je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, et même si tu _ne le veux pas_.

Un petit rire s'échappa du garçon légèrement plus petit.

\- C'est rassurant. Quelle fille tu _fais_ , tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu le _voudrais_.

\- _Pas vraiment_.

Ils rentrèrent à la suite de ces événements, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, mais ils restèrent chez eux ce jour-là pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de la tromperie de Maxwell. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail et quittèrent le domaine, le cri dudit ange implorant, et suppliant, pouvaient être entendu au loin. Il continua pendant des heures, bien après que les démons soient partis. _Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Sebastian quitta le Manoir Phantomhive pour faire une course_.

« _JÉSUS ! »_ fut le dernier son émit par l'ange.


	50. Cours d'Approfondissement ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

50\. Qu'est-ce Qu'un Cours d'Approfondissement ?

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la soudaine disparition de Maxwell, et des rumeurs se propageaient à ce sujet. Ses « parents » ne savaient absolument pas où leur « fils » était parti, et les professeurs n'en savaient pas plus. Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. La police avait mené une enquête et n'avait rien trouvé. Certaines rumeurs disaient que le garçon avait été kidnappé par un psychopathe, mais il n'y avait pas de preuve pour le confirmer ou le nier.

Cependant, Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy connaissaient la vérité puisqu'ils étaient, comme vous le savez, impliqués dans sa mort. Néanmoins, ils avaient repris le cours de leurs vie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce n'était pas compliqué, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà vu assez de mort à leur époque. Ils continuaient à agir comme d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé.

Enfin, _presque_. Le blond était devenu beaucoup plus _tactile_ avec son ami, le bleuté. Il le touchait du doigt dès qu'il le pouvait, mettait son bras autour de son cou lorsqu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule, et comme il le faisait actuellement, _jouait avec ses cheveux_.

Les garçons étaient assis dans l'espace commun de Warwick, et s'ennuyaient. Alors que Ciel lisait un livre, l'autre garçon à côté de lui tressait ses cheveux, en portant une mine ennuyée, pour avoir quelque chose qui l'occuperait. Ciel ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. C'était étrange au début, mais à présent il ne s'embêtait plus à demander une explication. Parfois, il demandait au blond pourquoi il faisait ce genre de choses, et répondait « peu importe » lorsque l'autre garçon affirmait que c'était « parce qu'il s'ennuyait », puis il reportait son attention vers ce qu'il faisait. Actuellement, il lisait.

Il absorbait les mots sur les pages tout en appréciant distraitement le contact du blond, avant que l'autre garçon prenne la parole.

\- Là ! Si joli ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant des mains.

Le bleuté mit une main sur sa tête, à l'endroit où son ami s'était concentré pour essayer de voir ce que le garçon lui avait fait.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai tressé tes cheveux.

\- Défais-les avant que nous retournions en classe.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-geint à moitié le blond.

\- _Parce que_ , je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile en y allant, dit Ciel en imitant le ton d'Alois.

Avant que le blond ne puisse se mettre à bouder, qui arriva vers les garçons ? Ce n'était nul autre que le faux-blond avec sa stupide cravate rose, Kristopherson.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je rends les cheveux de Ciel jolis, répondit Alois, occupé à défaire les tresses pour ne pas avoir à regarder le garçon.

Kristopherson grogna.

\- T'es vraiment une _pédale_ , Trancy... murmura-t-il, ce qui toucha la corde sensible du vrai-blond.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pointa du doigt Kristopherson, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler; _fort_.

\- _Oh mon Dieu ! Es-tu en train de me_ _ **draguer ?!**_

Ciel faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il regarda le faux-blond à la cravate rose. _Tu n'en es pas si loin_ , pensa-t-il.

\- _Ce n'est_ _ **pas**_ _le cas !_ cria Kristopherson d'une voix aiguë, qui craqua quand il le fit. Je suis venu pour vous _aider_ , et tu me remercies en _disant des conneries ?!_

\- « Aider », _de quelle façon,_ Rosie ? demanda Alois.

\- « _Rosie_ _?! »_

\- À cause de ta cravate (et de ton visage), maintenant répond à ma question, valet !

Le garçon toussa un peu avant de répondre.

\- J'allais te demander si tu t'étais déjà inscrit aux cours d'approfondissement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un foutu « _cours d'approfondissement »_ ?

\- Un cours d'approfondissement est comme une option que tu prends pendant l'heure d'étude, intervint Ciel, ce qui agaça Kristopherson, alias « Rosie ».

\- Pourquoi ça s'appelle un « cours d'approfondissement » ?

\- Si je le savais, je te le dirai à coup sûr, Alois. Je ne me suis pas encore inscrit. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi prendre.

Kristopherson sentit le besoin de revenir dans la conversation.

\- Et à en juger par le fait que tu ne savais même pas ce que c' _était_ , j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas encore inscrit non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Remplis la feuille là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une table au bout de l'espace commun, sur laquelle se trouvait un bloc-notes et un stylo.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que tous les bons cours soient pris.

\- Alois, _qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond dit sans une once de sincérité :

\- _Merci, Kristopherson_.

Le faux-blond le regarda, la tête haute.

\- Oh, ce n'était rien, hahaha. Je sais que tu es un raté qui ne peut rien faire de lui-même, alors je me sentais, évidemment, obligé de t'aider.

Alois enfouit sa main dans son sac et en sortit ce qui semblait être une chaussette remplie de monnaie avec un nœud attaché au bout. Il la jeta au-dessus de sa tête tout en « rugissant », et chargea vers le faux-blond à la cravate rose avant d'être rapidement arrêté par Ciel.

Kristopherson s'enfuit loin du détraqué. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder en arrière.

\- _Tu dois enfermer cette chose, Phantomhive !_

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Maintenant que son attaque était terminée, le blond gloussait de manière sournoise en se tenant l'estomac. Il s'arrêta lorsque sa chaussette pleine de pièces, fut prise par son ami.

\- _Eh !_ Rends-la-moi ! dit-il en essayant d'attraper la chaussette, mais le bleuté la gardait hors de portée.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda son ami avec confusion.

\- C'est une _matraque_ , dit simplement Alois en arrêtant d'essayer d'attraper l'arme un instant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse. Le blond avait fait une matraque improvisée en remplissant une chaussette sans paire, avec de la petite monnaie.

\- Les armes ne sont pas autorisées à l'école, Alois.

\- Une _arme ? Moi ?_ Non, monsieur ! _C'est_ simplement là que je garde mon _argent_ pour déjeuner !

\- Tu viens de dire que c'est une _matraque_.

\- _C'est un détail_.

\- _Confisqué_.

Ciel dégagea le blond de lui et mis le bâton improvisé dans son sac, et l'éloigna du blond avec son pied.

\- Oh, _alleeeez !_ C'était une _blague !_ se plaignit le blond.

\- _Veux_ -tu être renvoyé ?

\- Non...

\- Alors _comporte-toi bien_. Viens, allons nous inscrire en _approfondissement_ avant d'oublier.

\- Je peux récupérer ma chaussette du coup ?

\- _Haha_ , tu es _drôle_ , plaisanta le bleuté en se dirigeant vers la table que Kristopherson avait mentionné précédemment.

La table se trouvait à côté de la « _Grande Chaise »_ dans l'espace, là où Audrey, l' _œil et l'oreille_ de l'école s'asseyait habituellement. Elle était appelée ainsi, puisqu'il s'agissait en effet, d'une grande chaise, et Audrey devait son surnom à son savoir omniscient du lieu. Donnez-lui un sucre d'orge et il vous dira tout ce que vous désirez savoir sur n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui entre ces murs. Cependant, on lui parlait rarement à cause de son obsession absurde pour _le paranormal_ (Encore aujourd'hui, il pense que le vieux manoir abandonné dont tout le monde parle est un « lieu maléfique »).

Audrey était très petit, peut-être encore plus que le bleuté, et avait des cheveux noirs sombres qui recouvraient ses yeux (vous vous demanderiez comment il pouvait voir), un nez retroussé, des taches de rousseur, et était souvent aperçu avec son bonnet violet qui avait pour motif un crâne. Les enseignants avaient abandonné l'idée de lui demander de l'enlever, même si c'était contre le règlement. Ils étaient aussi exaspéré quand il jouait avec sa PSP en classe.

Aujourd'hui, le garçon était assis sur sa chaise et observait les deux démons avec grand intérêt, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers une ouverture dans ses mèches alors qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir quelle option ils allaient prendre.

\- _Je ne prendrai pas danse, Alois_ , déclara le bleuté.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu _sais_ que tu aimes secrètement danser, argumenta Alois.

\- Redis ça, et je t' _achèverai_.

Le garçon avait souvent reçu des demandes d'informations sur les garçons, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de _choquant_. Il savait qu'ils étaient très... « _proches »_ , comme il le dirait. Il ne pouvait ni confirmer ni nier une relation entre les deux. Ils étaient soi-disant des frères adoptifs, alors peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de tel. Il y avait cependant, quelque chose de _particulier_ à leur sujet. Une sorte d'aura anormale.

Il espérait secrètement qu'ils soient d'une certaine manière liés à quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , d'anormal. À quel point cela pouvait être intéressant ? Il était lasse des ragots habituels de cette école, « qui trompe qui », et « qui est secrètement gay », etc. Non, il voulait quelque chose de _différent_. Il était obsédé avec le paranormal depuis qu'il était petit et qu'il avait vu un homme se faire renverser par une voiture.

Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là l'avait changé. Il avait vu un homme en costume portant une paire de lunette, couper le corps avec ce qui semblait être une taille-haie, et des reliures de film en étaient sorties pour se mettre à flotter dans l'air, ondoyant au vent tout en brillant. Le plus étrange était que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué. Comme s'il n'y avait rien. Son père pensait que le choc d'avoir vu un homme mourir avait affecté son esprit.

Non, il était déterminé à trouver la preuve qu'il n'était pas fou, et ces garçons pouvaient l'y aider. Mais avant de pouvoir les étudier plus longuement, ils partirent. Le blond traînant le bleuté. Il jeta un œil à la feuille d'inscription.

 _Cours de danse ?_ pensa-t-il.

D'accord, peut-être que leur sexualité pouvait être remise en question...


	51. Flamenco

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

51\. Flamenco

Ciel Phantomhive observa la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait traîné. Peu importe où ses yeux se posaient, un sentiment d'horreur l'envahissait. Il regarda à sa gauche, à sa droite, et devant lui, écarquillant l'œil un peu plus à chaque fois. Même l' _odeur_ de la pièce était nauséabonde. Où se trouvait-il ? Dans quel genre d'horrible endroit avait-il atterri ?

Eh bien, il était dans la Salle de Danse de Warwick. C'était une pièce propre et spacieuse, de laquelle émanait différents parfums qui se mélangeaient et formaient un doux arôme presque malsain. Toutes les filles qui s'y trouvaient étaient assez jolies et sympathiques, c'était déjà ça. Elles avaient pris la majeur partie des places pour ce cours, ce qui était logique. Il y avait d'autres garçons à part le Phantomhive. Naturellement, Alois y était, mais Kristopherson, Travis, Preston et Daniel y étaient aussi, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Néanmoins le bleuté était désespéré quant à tout cela.

Il ne dansait pas. Alois l'avait forcé à venir ici, et il avait d'ailleurs l'air beaucoup trop excité. Le blond _pouvait_ danser et appréciait cette activité, d'où la raison de sa venue. Kristopherson était ici parce que 1 : il aimait aussi danser, et 2 : Alois était présent. Travis aimait bien danser, lui aussi. Preston était ici pour la même raison que le bleuté. On l'avait forcé à s'inscrire, et il ne voulait pas non plus être ici. Le pauvre Indien avait été « persuadé » de rejoindre ce cours par nul autre que Daniel, qui lui était ici, _pour quelle raison, exactement ?_

\- Pour parler aux filles, dit le brun, répondant à la question.

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Anastasia ? demanda-déclara à moitié Ciel.

Daniel haussa les épaules.

\- On a rompu, dit-il comme si ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais qu'importe, trouver une copine ce n'est pas si dur.

Apparemment, il était le genre de personne qui sortait pour les apparences. Ne vous méprenez pas. Le garçon _aime_ les filles. Il ne comprenait simplement pas tout à fait le concept d'une « relation ». Ciel leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es- _tu_ là, Phantomhive ?

Pour plaisanter, Daniel donna des petits coups de coude au petit garçon.

\- Ta _femme_ t'a traîné avec elle, hein ? dit-il en souriant à pleine dents.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise repoussa doucement le garçon, et fit de son mieux pour atténuer son rougissement.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ ma _femme !_ déclara-t-il en regardant le blond.

Alois détourna le regard et se couvrit la bouche pour essayer de cacher son rire. Ça ne le gênait pas d'être appelé la « femme » du garçon. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _il_ était la « _femme »_.

Des discussions remplirent l'énorme salle avec les six garçons et la troupe de filles combinés. Les garçons se taquinaient sur leur présence ici, alors que les filles parlaient des garçons. Ils furent tous stoppés par l'institutrice qui frappa des mains pour avoir leur attention.

\- Excusez-moi ! Silence, les enfants ! dit-elle.

Leur interlocutrice n'était nul autre que leur professeure de chorale, Mlle Bristow. C'était elle qui leur avait appris à danser la valse avant le bal de l'école. Ciel lança un regard furieux au blond qui, à en juger par son sourire et l'amusement dans ses yeux, n'allait _jamais_ oublier cela.

\- Bienvenue au Cours de Danse, continua-t-elle. J'imagine que vous êtes tous ici parce que vous appréciez la _forme d'art_ qu'est la danse.

\- J'aime aussi les jolies filles !

Bizarrement, ce fut Daniel qui l'interrompit, gagnant une ribambelle de gloussements de la part des filles. Normalement, ce genre de commentaire était attendu de notre démon blond, pas du fils d'un homme politique. _Plagiat_.

\- _Assez !_ dit Mlle Bristow en frappant des mains à nouveau. Daniel, encore un commentaire de ce genre, et vous performerez _Le Lac Des Cygnes_ tout seul, devant _toute_ la classe.

Il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dans sa voix.

\- Mais je ne _connais_ pas _Le Lac Des Cygnes !_

\- Exactement. C'est plus drôle ainsi, plaisanta la professeure. Cette fois, elle rigola. Je veux que vous répondiez tous à une question : « _pourquoi dansons-nous »_?

Il y eut un long silence. De nombreux élèves baissèrent les yeux et évitèrent d'avoir un contact visuel avec la femme. Une fille finit par parler sans même lever la main.

\- Parce que c'est _amusant ?_

\- Oui, danser _est_ amusant, mais j'espérais quelque chose de plus...

Elle balaya du regard la salle, et ne trouva personne qui pouvait lui répondre. Elle y répondit elle-même avec un soupir.

\- _Danser_ est une forme d' _expression_. C'est un _art_.

La pièce fut de nouveau rempli par le brouhaha des nombreux chuchotements, disant Dieu sait quoi.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle, un exercice rapide, je vais mettre de la musique, et vous allez bouger de la façon dont vous la _ressentez_.

Elle mit en route le lecteur CD. Une musique dynamique et pleine d'entrain se dispersa dans l'air, mais personne ne dansa. Même ceux qui _aimaient_ danser étaient trop embarrassés. Que faire ? Que _pouvez_ -vous y faire ? Les adolescents sont si agaçants avec leur besoin d'être « cool », ils sont du genre à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues intentionnellement pour ne pas ressortir du lot. Ils portaient tous leurs claquettes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dansaient. Tous restaient figés. Ils restaient silencieux, seul la musique pouvait être entendue.

 _Clap, clap, tappeti-tap, clap, clap, tap !_

Des têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Le porteur des claquettes pleines de vie n'était nul autre que notre heureux danseur blond, Alois Trancy. Ses jambes bougeaient rapidement en rythme, les clappements de ses pieds y ajoutant sa propre touche.

Bon, c'était un peu maladroit pour des claquettes. Il n'avait jamais appris. Alois copiait simplement ce qu'il avait vu de son ancien majordome, _Claude Faustus_. Il l'avait observé danser le _Flamenco_ de nombreuses fois, et avait secrètement toujours voulu essayer de lui-même.

Il en avait l'occasion à présent, et il était enchanté. Il se fichait de l'image qu'il reflétait chez les autres, et fit ce qui lui plaisait, tout comme ses pieds. Le blond gardait les bras dehors pour rester en équilibre, mais il se concentrait surtout sur ses pieds. Il regarda ses amis, souriant à pleine dents en voyant que les pieds de Travis et de Kristopherson commençaient aussi à se mouvoir.

Ils commencèrent petit à petit, tapant en rythme, puis ajoutèrent plus d'originalité. Bientôt ils furent trois à danser. Trois devint six, alors que certaines filles avaient décidées de les rejoindre, puis six devint douze, et ainsi de suite.

Presque toute la salle fut remplie des clip et des clap des claquettes. Le volume du lecteur CD fut donc mis au maximum afin de toujours entendre la musique. Daniel et Preston se prirent finalement au jeu, et il ne resta qu' _une seule personne_ pour ne pas danser. Un garçon. Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel n'était pas du genre à _suivre la masse_ juste pour « s'amuser ». Il n'allait _pas_ danser, et _cette fois, il le pensait_. Le garçon refusait d'être persuadé par le blond cette fois-ci. Il allait rester planté là, et être la seule personne _raisonnable_ de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que son propre pied commençait à taper en rythme, et se força à arrêter.

Sa frustration ne fit que grandir lorsqu'Alois commença à danser autour de lui. Le blond était déterminé à faire danser ce garçon. Il l'avait déjà fait deux fois auparavant, et il voulait le faire une troisième fois. Un sentiment pétillant de bonheur se manifestait quand il dansait, comme le faisait le bleuté. Combiner ces deux choses le rendait si heureux, qu'il pouvait tomber dans les pommes. Et Alois savait que cela rendait aussi son ami heureux.

Il prit les mains de Ciel joyeusement, et dansa avec elles alors que le garçon restait cloué au sol, dans son point d'observation. Il pouvait voir le rougissement sur le visage de son ami.

\- _Je ne danserais pas_ , déclara le bleuté.

Il le disait autant pour lui que pour le blond.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est amusant, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison...

\- Alors quelle _est_ la raison ?

\- Quelqu'un nous verra... dit Ciel, trouvant soudainement le sol extrêmement intéressant.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a déjà _assez_ de rumeurs sur nous.

Il releva la tête pour regarder le blond et lui donner un regard sérieux.

\- Ce ne sont _que_ des rumeurs, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je pense que tu t'en fais trop pour les apparences.

Le bleuté soupira d'exaspération. Ce garçon à qui il parlait ne connaissait simplement _pas_ le concept de la honte.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Alors tu n'as aucun sens, commença Alois, arrêtant sa danse. Tu dis souvent que tu te fiches de tous ces gens, et qu'ils sont ignorants, en-dessous de toi. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi leur opinion t'est-elle si importante ?

Il maintient sa prise sur les mains de l'autre garçon. Ciel pouvait sentir son poule. Pourquoi est-ce que son _coeur_ battait si vite ? C'était _sûrement_ à cause de toute cette _danse_.

 _Mince._ Alois avait _raison_. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise détestait cela. Il avait coincé le petit garçon.

\- Alois... C'est... C'est juste que-

 _DR_ _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant que le cours était terminé. Ciel s'échappa rapidement du piège du blond pendant qu'il était distrait et attrapa ses affaires.

\- Allez ! Nous allons être en retard !

\- __Menteur__ _._ _ _Je sais que tu t'en fiches que l'on soit en retard...__


	52. Réponds-Moi Honnêtement

Cela fait maintenant un an (et quelques jours) que j'ai commencé à poster cette traduction ! Et c'est loin d'être la fin, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui se demanderaient, cette histoire fait 453 chapitres, donc oui, il y a encore du chemin à faire. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'arriverai jusqu'à la fin, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

52\. Réponds-Moi Honnêtement.

Tous les jours, le bleuté se faisait harceler par Alois de la même façon. Il le faisait sans relâche, mais Ciel ne réagissait pas. Il refusait de danser en public avec le blond. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait, _au moins_ , assister à ce cours jusqu'au prochain trimestre. Jusque là, il résisterait aux avances de la menace blonde, ce qui était plus facile à _dire_ qu'à _faire_.

Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre (et il détestait _vraiment_ le faire), en réalité, il aimait danser avec l'autre garçon. Le nier à répétition était une sorte de défi personnel. Céder serait plus simple et beaucoup plus agréable pour tout le monde, mais Ciel était d'une nature têtue et compétitive.

La pseudo logique d'Alois était _toujours_ censée. Le bleuté avait souvent du mal à se montrer plus malin que lui, ou à trouver un bon argument pour le contrer. Alois avait raison en disant que se donner des airs pour des gens auxquels on ne s'intéresse pas, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourtant, Ciel allait s'accrocher à sa fierté. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à faire un mouvement si _osé_. Il le savait, et il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être un vrai lâche, en fuyant et en se cachant ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Dire « _Eh, Alois, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Joli cul, au passage »_ ? Non. Il n'y a personne sur la planète, vivante, morte, ou _autre_ , qui ferait cela ! Même _Alois Trancy_ n'était pas si fou.

Au vu du manque d'initiative du bleuté, il avait lui aussi l'impression d'être un _lâche_. Il était audacieux, mais pas assez pour risquer de gâcher l'une de ses premières _réelles_ amitiés. _Chasser un potentiel tueur en série à travers les rues de Londres ?_ Simple. _Se travestir en public ?_ Pas de problèmes. _Sauter d'une fenêtre pendant un cours de maths ?_ Facile. _Dire à un ange « d'aller se faire voir » ?_ Fais sans y réfléchir. Mais _dire à son meilleur ami qu'on l'aime ?_ Non, non, non, et _non_. Impossible.

Néanmoins, il voulait tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps que possible, en poussant gentiment son ami, petit à petit, pour le faire tomber dedans. Et il y était presque, _presque_. Chaque fois qu'il effleurait légèrement l'autre garçon, qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux, qu'il employait un sous-entendu ou quelque chose d'ouvertement suggestif, le bleuté devenait quasiment fou.

Leurs camarades de classes étaient, eux aussi, exaspérés qu'ils ne sortent toujours pas ensemble. Les sentiments des garçons leur étaient désormais flagrants, sans que lesdits garçons ne le sachent. Eux aussi, les poussaient souvent dans cette direction. Généralement en les taquinant. Mais, Ciel et Alois étaient toujours aveugles.

Les _clip_ et les _clap_ des claquettes pouvait être entendu après cet incident. L'adolescent blond les portait souvent, et dansait dans le couloir pour écouter son solo de percussion. Ciel pouvait donc l'entendre depuis sa chaise, dans son bureau, ce qui avait pour effet de diriger ses pensées vers l'autre garçon, et cela l'agaçait.

\- _Pourrais-tu arrêter cinq minutes ?!_ cria-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte du bureau.

Les claquements s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de recommencer dans un rythme régulier, ressemblant à des pas qui se rapprochaient du garçon énervé.

\- Probablement pas, Alois l'informa-t-il. Lorsque j'ai un _besoin,_ je dois le _combler_ , Ciel.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? _Billy Elliot ?_

\- Si c'était censé être une blague, ce n'était pas drôle. Je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est.

La paume de la main du bleuté fut une fois de plus introduit à son front.

\- _Tu ne sais pas qui est Billy Elliot ?_

Il pensait que le blond avait _au moins entendu parler_ du film. C'était le genre de choses que le blond _adorait_.

\- Va dans la salle de divertissement et regarde le film sur _Netflix_.

\- Non, dis-moi au moins de quoi ça _parle._

\- Fais-le.

\- Je ne veux pas le regarder tout seul ! Et s'il y a des _passages importants_ _que je ne comprends pas ?!_

Alois leva les mains en l'air pour accentuer son « malheur ».

\- D'accord. Donne-moi une minute et je t'y retrouve. _De toute façon, on dirait bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose..._ murmura-t-il.

Alois s'assit sur le canapé et mit le film, avant que Ciel arrive. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il força le blond à retirer ses claquettes pour qu'il ne « _gâche pas le film avec ses claquements insidieux »_ , avant de s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

Dès que le générique d'ouverture commença et que le blond vit le protagoniste porter un short de la même longueur que les siens, le blond aima le film. Ce genre de shorts étaient populaires en 70 ( _Dieu sait pourquoi_ ). Il fit des commentaires durant tout le film, comme lorsque le grand frère de Billy fut introduit, il dit :

\- Est-ce que c'est une version plus grande, et moins flippante de toi, venant du Nord, Ciel ?

Puis il se fit rapidement frapper à l'épaule par son ami.

Cependant, son humeur joueuse fut balayée vers la moitié du film. Lors des scènes plus émouvante, Ciel regardait le blond et le découvrait au bord des larmes.

\- Alois, tu _pleures ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

\- _Non._

Le blond pencha un peu la tête pour essayer de cacher ses yeux. Il renifla.

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, « _allergie »_ ?

\- _Ferme-la..._

Sa voix trembla un peu et il se mordit la lèvre basse pour s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Le garçon était émotif pendant les films. Il pleurait pendant les _films pour enfants_ , pour le plus grand amusement de Ciel.

Il l'embêtait constamment à propos de ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il adorait le faire. Voir le blond froncer les sourcils et rougir fortement, le réjouissait.

\- _Tu peux t'appuyer sur mon épaule, si tu veux_ , dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Il plaisantait, évidemment, mais il savait qu'il y avait une _chance_ que le blond accepte. Peut-être qu'il espérait un peu qu'il le fasse.

\- _Va chier_ , dit le blond en s'essuyant le visage. Ne me _prends pas de haut_.

\- Comme tu veux, alors.

Ciel haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-il _un peu_ déçu. Mais, que pouvait-il y faire ?

Dès qu'il n'y pensa plus, Alois cacha son visage dans son épaule. Il caressa la tête du garçon, n'étant pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux.

\- Eh, Ciel...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es nerveux ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tes battements de cœur sont instables, mon pote.

L'ancienne expression d'Alois devint un grand sourire et il commença à glousser alors que l'autre garçon le dégagea. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire cette remarque. Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais ça lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait senti le rythme cardiaque du petit gentleman.

\- Tu le _voudrais !_ déclara rapidement Ciel.

\- _Je sais_ , dit Alois en mettant sa tête d'une façon charmeuse.

Son ton et son sourire étaient plaisantins, mais ses mots ne l'étaient pas. Ciel ne le savait pas, mais il savait que c'était le genre de choses que l'autre garçon dirait.

Il fut un peu étonné par la remarque. Il cligna des yeux, et regarda le garçon.

\- _Quoi ?_

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda le blond en réponse. J'n'ai _rien_ dis.

Il tentait de se rattraper, mais les dégâts étaient faits.

\- Alois, commença Ciel, est-ce que tu... _craques sur moi ?_

Immédiatement, le visage du blond se réchauffa.

\- Non, c'est _faux !_ dit-il un peu _trop_ vite.

Il eut du mal à articuler, comme cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était excité ou étonné. Il avait été pris par surprise.

Son ami jaugea prudemment sa réponse, examinant chaque détail de son visage pour l'interpréter. Il en arriva à la conclusion que le garçon _mentait_.

\- Pourquoi _rougis-tu_ , dans ce cas ? dit-il pour tâter le terrain.

\- Eh bien... _N'importe qui_ rougirait si leur ami leur demandait _ça !_

\- Pourquoi viens-tu d'hésiter ?

\- Je n'ai _pas_ hésité ! déclara Alois.

Il jeta ensuite un oreiller sur le bleuté, le touchant au visage.

L'autre garçon répliqua en prenant l'arme pour frapper son assaillant à la tête. Une bataille s'ensuivit dans la salle de divertissement. Des coussins volèrent à travers les airs avant de frapper leurs cibles, mais souvent ils ne touchaient _rien._ Le film fut ignoré tandis que les garçons se battaient une fois de plus, et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière. Des choses furent brisées, et du rembourrage tomba au sol, mais les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un « gagnant ».

Finalement, le bleuté coinça l'autre garçon contre le mur, en appuyant un coussin contre son torse pour piéger ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment tout en reprenant leur souffle.

\- _Hypothétiquement parlant_ , commença Ciel, si c'était le _cas_ , il n'y aurait aucun mal à cela, tu sais...

Il se tendit en attendant la réponse du Trancy.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Je garderai ça à l'esprit... répondit-il. Mais tu pourrais arrêter de m'écraser un instant ?

Il le fit et libéra son ami. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Finalement, le blond prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que _je_ craque sur toi ?

\- Eh bien, je... Hum...

C'était au tour de Ciel d'être pris par surprise. Qu'était-il supposé dire ?

\- Juste une _impression..._ dit-il en se frappant mentalement pour avoir l'air si stupide.

Son ami s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il se figeait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas d'un pouce. La volonté de le faire le quitta lorsque le blond qui lui faisait face l'embrassa _sur la joue_.

La joue ? Bien sûr. Alois était _audacieux_ , mais pas _à ce point_. Même s'il avait été réconforté par les paroles de son ami, il était loin de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. Il tournait une fois de plus autour du pot, _se laissant presque tomber dedans_. Il sentit le visage du garçon se réchauffer avant de se reculer. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais ça avait eu l'air beaucoup plus long.

Le bleuté mit sa main là où le blond venait de le toucher, et regarda, en rougissant, son ami passer à côté de lui pour retourner sur le canapé. Il resta figé, bouche bée, alors que le garçon revenait tranquillement au moment où ils avaient laissés le film avant de se battre.

Comme s'il _sentait_ l'étonnement du garçon, le blond le regarda et sourit, d'un sourire narquois. Il ne dit qu'un mot :

\- _Mignon_.

Ciel s'assit à côté de son ami, exaspéré.

\- Je ne te comprendrais _jamais_ , dit-il en évitant de regarder le blond.

\- Mais c'est ce qui me rends si _amusant_.

À cet instant, ils ne se rendirent pas compte d'à quel point leurs action les influenceraient dans le futur, mais pour le moment ils savaient qu'ils se tournaient _tous les deux_ autour, jusqu'au point de non retour. Mais pour l'heure, ils finiraient leur film, et essayeraient de se concentrer dessus. Cependant, ils ne pensaient qu'à ce stupide _baiser_ sur la joue.


	53. Grenouilles Zombies De l'Espace

Petit détail que j'aurais dû vous dire plus tôt, HateWeasel, l'auteure de cette histoire, lis tous les commentaires sur son histoire. Et cela concerne aussi vos commentaires (ah, Google Traduction, quel merveilleux outil), donc si vous laissez un commentaire, pensez-y, je suis sûr que ça lui fera grand plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

53\. Grenouilles Zombies De l'Espace.

C'était une belle journée à Warwick Academy. Le soleil brillait joyeusement sur le campus, les oiseaux chantaient paisiblement, et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. C'était une parfaite journée pour être dehors, et nos garçons et leurs amis en profitaient. Ils étaient assis en cercle sur l'herbe, et jouaient aux cartes.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on sait qui est « le pouilleux » déjà ? demanda le blond en inclinant la tête, confus.

\- Écoute, _ducon_ , on te l'a déjà expliqué _dix putain de fois !_ On ne va pas encore te l'expliquer ! dit un garçon très énervé, vêtue d'une ridicule cravate rose.

Alois eut l'air d'être sur le point de se lever tout en enfouissant sa main dans sa poche, avant qu'un troisième garçon attire son attention. Il s'agissait de Ciel Phantomhive, et il venait de tendre la main vers le garçon, patiemment.

\- _Donne_ , dit-il.

Vexé, le garçon s'assit et vida le contenu de sa poche. Il en sortit une chaussette nouée, remplie de monnaie, à en juger par le bruit qu'elle faisait. Il s'agissait de la matraque improvisée du garçon, ou, d'une nouvelle fait récemment. Il la mit sans discuter dans la main du bleuté.

\- Tu allais utiliser _ça_ sur moi ?! s'exclama Kristopherson.

\- _Non_ , il n'allait _rien_ en faire, dit Ciel en fusillant son ami blond du regard.

La cible se fit alors toute petite en l'apercevant. En s'y penchant d'avantage dessus, le bleuté remarqua que la chaussette ne _semblait_ pas contenir de _pièces_. Il la secoua un peu avant de défaire le nœud pour vider son contenu dans sa main libre. Le blond reçu immédiatement une nouvelle fusillade.

\- D'où est-ce que ça _vient_?

Ciel lui montra les _écrous et les boulons_ , qui étaient la cause du bruit et du poids de l'arme. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer où est-ce que le blond les avait pris.

\- Eh bien, _il se pourrait_ que je les aie pris du _vélo de Kristopherson..._

\- _QUOI ?!_

Le garçon se leva en un éclair.

\- Vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas le cas !

\- _Ouah_ , Trancy...

Daniel, l'un des autres garçons dans le cercle, se forçait à ne pas rire.

\- _Pfft !_ Kris, je suis désolé pour ton vélo.

Kristopherson était furieux. Il _avait_ un peu le béguin pour le blond, mais ce garçon était _dingue_. Souvent, il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Il savait très bien que Alois pouvait être en train de plaisanter, mais, il y avait toujours une chance pour que _ce ne soit pas le cas_. Il devait faire un choix, et il choisit d'aller vérifier son vélo. Il déguerpit en criant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait.

\- _Pssh ! Non_. Je les aie _trouvés_.

\- Où les as-tu « trouvé » exactement ? lui demanda le bleuté.

Il savait qu'il était impossible que la menace blonde les ait simplement « trouvé ».

\- Tu peux pratiquement en trouver sur tout ce qui est vieux et fait de métal. Comme des gradins, ou des équipements sportif...

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de _toi_ que le panier de basket est tombé pendant l'entraînement de l'équipe, hier ?

\- Je n'ai jamais _dit_ ça, déclara simplement le blond.

Il était étrange. Il faisait ce genre de choses et ne se sentait pas coupable. Le coup du panier de basket n'était, évidemment, pas _intentionnel_ , mais il trouvait quand même cela amusant. Alois Trancy, « La Menace Blonde », adorait se jouer des gens. Il faisait des farces, grosses ou petites, tant qu'il les trouvait drôles.

Ciel ne savait justement pas quoi penser des actions du blond la veille, à cause de cela. Le garçon l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait été sérieux ou s'il s'était _juste jouer de lui_. Peut-être n'était-il plus si indulgent avec les pitreries d'Alois à cause de cela. Habituellement, il l'aurait probablement laisser menacer Kristopherson avec la « chaussette tueuse », puisque ce n'était qu'une _menace_. Cependant, le jeu avait changé, et le bleuté ne le trouvait plus aussi drôle qu'auparavant.

Il était agacé à présent. Agacé parce que le blond s'était _peut-être_ juste moqué de lui, et agacé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il était aussi assez embarrassé que sa question de la veille ait guidé Alois vers ses véritables sentiments. Il désirait _vraiment_ ne pas en avoir.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à leur jeu de cartes. Les démons dirent « au revoir » à Daniel pour le reste de la journée, et se rendirent à leur prochain cours.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en SVT aujourd'hui ?

\- Je crois que M. Carver a parlé de _dissection_.

Le bleuté sentit ses lèvres former un petit sourire. Pour lui, l'idée d'Alois devant disséquer une grenouille était hilarante. Néanmoins, il se força à garder son habituelle expression d'indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en cours.

\- Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons couper des choses. Ça a l'air _amusant_ , hm ? dit l'homme derrière le bureau du professeur en souriant.

M. Carver avait plutôt l'air d'un homme effrayant. Pas de la même manière que M. Irons, qui était effrayant parce qu'il semblait puissant, M. Carver était effrayant comme dans _glauque_. Il avait des yeux de fouines, et de longs, squelettiques, doigts ridés qui semblaient habitués à manipuler des scalpels, et il portait une blouse parsemée de mystérieuses taches rouges. Une des nombreuses rumeurs circulant dans l'établissement, disait qu' _il_ était responsable de la disparition de l'élève, _Maxwell Goddard_ , mais les deux garçon, Sebastian le majordome, vous, et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

Les élèves mirent leurs blouses et leurs gants en latex, puis se dirigèrent à leurs tables de travail. Ils avaient le droit de choisir leur propre binômes, alors notre duo fut en mesure de travailler ensemble. C'était parfait pour le bleuté, qui pourrait voir la réaction d'Alois par lui-même.

Il prit le scalpel et fit une incision verticale sur l'estomac de la grenouille, tout en observant le visage du blond du coin de l'œil. Encore rien. Il fit la coupure suivante juste en-dessous des bras et au-dessus des jambes de la grenouille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sépara la peau du muscle, qu'il eut une réaction. Alois fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine dégoûtée.

\- Veux-tu faire la suite ? demanda Ciel en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu dois épingler le morceau d'estomac sur l'établi pour que l'on puisse voir ses organes.

\- D-D'accord... ?

Le blond prit avec hésitation les pinces et commença. Il s'en sortait assez bien, jusqu'à ce que les organes de la grenouille deviennent _visibles_. Il déglutit en les voyant.

\- Beurk, ça _sent !_

\- Comme les tripes et le formaldéhyde. Continue, tu t'en _sors_. Tu vois ces choses vertes ? _Enlève-les_.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- _Des_ _œufs_.

Le blond faillit vomir. Il les coupa, les ramassa, et fit ce qui était nécessaire. Mais finalement, il faillit _jeter_ les ustensiles.

\- _Nope_ , dit-il.

\- Oh _allez_ , tu les avais presque tous.

Ciel n' _essayait_ même plus de cacher son sourire. Alois leva les mains en l'air.

\- Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, _NOPE_.

Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_. C'était étrange, il avait déjà vu du sang, en fait, il avait lui-même était _poignardé à l'estomac_. Il n'avait pas de problème avec les anges empalés, mais _ouvrir des cadavres de grenouilles,_ c'était trop. Ses limites étaient étranges, mais c'était ainsi, et ça ne changerait pas.

\- _D'accord_. Prends au moins cette étiquette et mets-la sur _quelque chose_ , dit le bleuté en donnant une petite étiquette avec un fil à son ami. Attache-la à un organe.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, s'empara de l'étiquette et écrivit dessus. Il tenta de l'attacher au cœur de l'amphibien. Il essaya de faire un nœud autour de l'organe glissant, avant de pousser un petit cri et de reculer.

\- _Oh mon Dieu, elle a_ _ **bougé !**_

Ciel se mit à rire, il _riait_. Des têtes se tournèrent pour trouver la source du cri, et le vire. Personne à Warwick n'avait _jamais_ vu Ciel Phantomhive _rire_ auparavant.

\- Ah-haha-ha ! Ce cri ! _Oh mon Dieu, Alois, quelle fille tu fais !_

Il se tenait l'estomac, et riait si fort. Le visage du blond prit une teinte rosé.

\- C'est _faux_ _!_

\- « _Oh non !_ _ **Elle a bougé ! »**_ le taquina le bleuté, en faisant sa meilleure imitation d'Alois.

\- _Elle a bougé !_

\- Elle est _morte !_

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a bougé ! Je te le jure !

\- _Ce n'est pas un zombie, Alois_.

\- _**C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire !**_


	54. Vente Aux Enchères Et Logique d'Alois

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

54\. Vente Aux Enchères Et Logique d'Alois.

Warwick Academy. Le meilleur établissement privée du Royaume-Uni, où l'on apprend aux jeunes de l'élite à se préparer au monde réel (enfin, le « monde réel » des riches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). À Warwick, ils apprennent les bases de la haute société, de la culture aux compétences à connaître en affaires, ils parlent donc souvent de ce que font leurs familles et font circuler les informations qu'ils obtiennent ici et là. Comme vous le savez, si vos enfants sont amis avec les enfants de puissantes personnes, cela peut vous donner de nombreux avantages.

Aujourd'hui, les élèves présents au premier cours d'Histoire de M. Irons étaient tous très enthousiaste à l'idée de la vente aux enchères à venir. Apparemment, le vieux manoir abandonné qui était souvent visité par de curieux et courageux (et stupides) adolescents à la recherche de sensations fortes, possédait de nombreuses vieilleries attendant juste d'être restaurées. Certaines valaient maintenant des _millions_.

Alois Trancy, l'ancien propriétaire de la demeure, ne s'en réjouissait _pas_.

\- Ça devrait être _mon_ argent ! dit-il.

\- Ça ne t'appartenait pas au départ, lui rappela son ami Ciel.

\- Je les ai volé _à la loyale !_

\- Oui, mais comment comptes-tu les réclamer ?

Le bleuté n'eut pas de réponse. Alois n'en avait aucune idée. Sans doute parce que c'était impossible. Mais, si l'on vendait vos biens, et gardait l'argent, sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire, vous seriez assez énervé, non ? Il pouvait seulement rester assis, croiser les bras et bouder.

Un garçon ayant l'air plutôt banal, avec des cheveux bruns coiffés vers la droite, apparut devant eux. Il s'agissait de nul autre que leur ami (?), Daniel Westley.

\- Vous comptez aller à la vente aux enchères ? Je savais pas que les trucs de cette maison effrayante valaient autant ! J'en aurais pris quelques uns si j'avais su.

Ciel fusilla son ami blond du regard pour l'empêcher de frapper leur interlocuteur au visage.

\- Tu es sûr que ça aurait été une bonne idée ? Et si tu avais _mis le fantôme en colère,_ Daniel ?

\- Ah... Me le rappelle pas !

Il frissonna en se souvenant de l'horrible scène qu'il avait vu au manoir lors de sa précédente visite.

\- Ce mec aurait pu m' _arracher_ les yeux ! J'en fais _encore_ des cauchemars...

\- Ne sois pas stupide. _Les fantômes n'existent pas_.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et tu peux pas me dire le contraire ! Je suis pas _dingue !_ Cette maison est _hantée_.

Il pointa du doigt l'autre garçon, pour donner l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il disait.

\- Bref, vous viendrez ou pas ? Mon père y sera, la mère de Kris et les parents de Travis aussi.

\- Qui sait ? Ça dépendra de mon humeur.

\- Vois-tu, Ciel est _un rayon de soleil_ , ajouta Alois.

\- Oh, _je vois !_ Ce sourire d'enfant innocent, et ces joues rosées débordant de joie ! se moqua Daniel.

Ciel répliqua simplement en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée pour une compagnie de jouets, d'acheter des choses provenant d'une « maison hantée » ? demanda-t-il.

\- Probablement pas, dit Daniel, je me demande s'ils vont vendre la peinture du garçon qui ressemblait à Alois.

\- J'irai à cette enchère habiller de la même façon, et je demanderai en criant pourquoi ils vendent mes affaires, plaisanta le blond.

Il _pouvait_ effectivement le faire, il _était_ vraiment le garçon, et ces choses lui appartenait _réellement_. Cependant, dans la société normale, c'était absolument « impossible », malheureusement.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent brun prit cela pour une blague.

\- Je payerais pour voir ça, dit-il.

Le blond tendit la main.

\- Cinquante livres, s'il te plaît.

\- Espèce de taré.

La conversation fut interrompu assez brutalement lorsque le téléphone du garçon se mit à sonner. Il s'agissait d'une chanson, il ne répondit pas directement afin de « manquer la bonne partie ».

\- Je dois répondre, c'est mon père.

\- _Dégage,_ alors ! dit Alois pour plaisanter.

Il sourit et salua le garçon de la main alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour prendre l'appel. Puis, son sourire disparut et il se tourna vers son ami bleuté.

\- _Quel foutu libertin_.

\- Qu-?! Tu étais aimable avec lui il n'y a même pas une minute ! dit son ami.

\- Il veut acheter toutes _mes_ affaires !

Ciel ne sut plus quoi dire. Rien ne faisait _plaisir_ au blond. Il ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et lever les mains en l'air pour montrer son exaspération.

\- J'aimerais _pouvoir_ le hanter, déclara le blond.

\- Alois, ne sois pas ridicule.

\- En quoi _suis-je_ ridicule ?

Le bleuté se mit à compter les raisons sur ses doigts tout en les listant.

\- Premièrement : S'il les achète, tu ne peux rien y faire puisque tu es « mort ». Deuxièmement : Tu es ici, donc tu ne peux pas être un fantôme. Troisièmement : Les fantômes _n'existent pas_.

\- Alors _ça_ , monsieur, c'est ridicule ! Tu es en train de me dire, que les _démons, les anges, et les dieux de la mort_ **peuvent** exister, mais pas _les fantômes ?!_

\- _Tu_ en as déjà vu ?

\- Ciel, j'ai vu un _ange_ pour la première fois il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors j'imagine qu'il existe dans ce monde des choses que je _n'ai jamais_ vu auparavant. Donc, je ne serais pas du tout surpris si _el chupacabra_ se montrait à l'arrêt de bus et me demandait si j'ai de la monnaie sur un billet de cinq.

Une fois de plus, la non-logique du blond semblait parfaitement raisonnable. Ciel détestait cela. Il avait l'impression de perdre contre lui, et s'il y avait bien _une chose_ que Ciel Phantomhive détestait plus que de _se tromper_ , c'était _perdre_. Il se rassit sur sa chaise dans un accès de colère.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il.

L'esprit du blond était une _véritable anomalie_.

Le bleuté était souvent vexé par cela. Des shorts courts, aux conversations avec des canards en plastiques, Ciel ne comprenait pas la façon de penser du garçon. Peut-être y avait-il une sorte de _Pierre de Rosette_ à cette enchère, qui pourrait l'aider à _communiquer avec Alois_.

Le blond en question le tira hors de ses pensées.

\- Eh, Ciel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quel est le pluriel de « _Ornithorynque »_ ? Est-ce que c'est « _Ornithoris »_ ou « _Ornithorins »_ ?* demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter : Personnellement, j'aime bien « _Ornithorins »_ , parce que « _Ornithoris »_ a une connotation _salace_.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Alois ?_

* * *

 _* Je sais bien que le pluriel d'ornithorynque est ornithorynques, mais pour le bien de la traduction, j'ai été obligé d'utiliser cette alternative. Je m'excuse si ça vous dérange, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je peux toujours vous sortir l'excuse de « Alois vient du XIXème siècle, et il n'a jamais entendu parler de cette animal. Il l'a donc découvert récemment, et ne connaît pas le pluriel du mot », mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous me croirez…_


	55. Bernard Le Canard Est Mon Acolyte

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

55\. Bernard Le Canard Est Mon Acolyte.

Ceux demeurant au manoir Phantomhive s'étaient souvent demandés _pourquoi_ le maître des lieux avait rappelé d'entre les morts le plus problématique des blonds. Pourquoi dont le bleuté l'avait-il fait ? Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait seul et désirait un compagnon ? Était-ce un caprice ? Si oui, pourquoi _Alois Trancy_ parmi tant d'autres ?

Ces pensées surgissaient souvent dans l'esprit dudit garçon. Alors que Ciel avait des difficultés à déceler la façon de penser d'Alois, Alois avait du mal à comprendre _celles du bleuté_. Il n'y pensait pas souvent, mais certaines nuits le ramenaient à l'inquiétante nuit de l'automne dernier, et celle d'aujourd'hui n'y échappait pas. À un moment, il était dans l'esprit de Ciel, après il fut avec Hannah et Luka, puis dans le sous-sol du premier, complètement nu, et on lui apprit que plus d'un siècle était passé. C'était comme un rêve dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le _voulait_.

Alois était assis à son bureau, et fixait le plafond de sa chambre en réfléchissant. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'était _lui_ que le mystérieux adolescent aux cheveux ardoise avait choisi de ressusciter. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de _comment_ il avait réalisé cette prouesse. D'après Ciel, créer un corps humain était plutôt simple grâce à l'alchimie, et si l'on possédait tous les ingrédients. Lui faire prendre la forme que l'on désirait était tout aussi simple, il avait utilisé ses propres souvenirs du garçon pour modeler le corps comme il le souhaitait.

Oui, la peau qu'il portait n'était même pas _la sienne_. Il se regardait souvent dans le miroir et restait bouche bée en voyant à quel point c'était précis. Pourquoi Ciel se souvenait-il aussi bien de son visage ? Il n'avait pas vu le blond pendant plus d'un siècle, pourtant on aurait dit que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes. Pourquoi ? Avait-il une mémoire photographique ou quelque chose comme cela ? Les questions que se posait le blond ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

Son vrai corps était soi-disant enterré dans un vieux cimetière pas loin. _Ça_ , c'était quelque chose de dur à avaler. Savoir que quelque part, son propre corps est en train de pourrir et d'être dévoré par des vers et des insectes, six pieds sous terre. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours bien même en sachant cela. Il avait l'impression que le corps souillé qui le répugnait, était en quelque sorte lavé. Il aimait bien cette idée.

Bon, cela expliquait le corps, mais qu'en était-il de l'âme ? Alois avait aussi demandé cela au bleuté. Après tout, son âme avait été dévoré par Hannah, et la servante était _morte_. Comment Ciel avait-il fait ? D'après lui, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul élément. La bague qui contenait son âme il y a des années.

La bague se trouvait dans le clocher, derrière le Manoir Trancy, là où le blond l'avait laissé. Ciel n'avait eu qu'à aller la récupérer. Ainsi, il y avait pu attacher une âme presque inatteignable au monde des mortels. Soudain, le blond compris. Il avait trouvé une explication plausible à la question de : pourquoi _lui_.

 _Parce que c'était simple_. Imaginons, que le Comte borgne _soit_ devenu _capricieux_. Parmi les _autres_ connaissance du garçon, lesquelles possédaient un objet contenant leur _âme_ ? La réponse est _aucune_.

Alois ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir triste, en colère, heureux, chanceux ou _reconnaissant_. À cause de ce, ce... _coup de chance_ , il avait pu obtenir une deuxième chance. Toutefois, il n'était pas _spécial_ pour l'autre garçon. Ce dernier s'ennuyait et voulait montrer son pouvoir, le blond avait juste été compatible.

Mais qu'est-ce que le garçon attendait de lui après l'avoir ressuscité ? Il aurait simplement pu s'en débarrasser, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais Ciel avait décidé de le garder comme _animal de compagnie_ , et de le faire vivre dans la société moderne. En peu de temps, il était passé de « animal de compagnie » à « ami », et à présent, il repensait à tout cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment, que ce soit quelques minutes, quelques mois, quelques années avant d'être ramené, ou peut-être juste _après_ , quelque chose avait _changé_ chez le bleuté.

Le blond s'était demandé quoi, quand, et il avait même directement posé la question au garçon, mais Ciel ne répondait que « Je ne sais pas », « Ce n'est pas tes oignons », ou « Ça me regarde ». Ne pas savoir démangeait le blond. Il était frustré de ne pas comprendre les intentions de son ami. _Ne pas savoir_ est toujours pire que _savoir_. Les émotions du bleuté étaient comme une boîte remplie de possibilités. Le _Comte de Schrodinger_ , peut-être ? Le blond ne pouvait pas savoir ce que pensait le garçon, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas regarder à l'intérieur. C'est ainsi que sont les gens, je suppose, que ce soit humains, ou _démon_ s.

Ciel avait ses raisons. L'ère Victorienne, dans laquelle il était né, lui manquait. Il avait une certaine nostalgie. Cependant, il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse égaler le sentiment d'y avoir été. Les séries télévisées étaient imprécises, et de nombreuses choses de cette période avaient été « modernisées », ou avaient simplement disparus. Peut-être voulait-il juste quelqu'un à qui se confier, étant incapable de le faire avec Sebastian, qui lui était en mesure de s'ajuster au changement. J'imagine que c'est normal. Il est immortel après tout, et le temps change et évolue constamment.

Peut-être que son adoucissement au fil du temps, l'avait rendu plus enclin à ces choses là. Peut-être que son éternelle jeunesse le rendait plus susceptible à être solitaire. Le garçon ne pouvait pas trop se rapprocher des autres enfants de « son âge », puisqu'il était un démon. Les amitiés qu'il tissait, étaient à court terme afin de maintenir l'illusion de son humanité. Que ses amis vieillissent et meurent alors qu'il reste jeune à jamais, serait plutôt étrange. C'était encore un autre inconvénient. La mort de ses amis humains était imminente. Ne serait-il pas mieux d'avoir un ami qui y échappe ?

Ciel savait probablement tout cela. Cependant, sa fierté et son égo ne le laisseraient jamais le reconnaître. C'était tellement hors de caractère pour lui, sans _vraiment l'être_. Après tout, il n'était _qu'un enfant_.

Ramener Alois était plus _simple_ , mais il avait aussi l'impression de _vraiment_ connaître le garçon. Ils avaient _partagé_ un corps et des souvenirs. Dans un sens, il pouvait vraiment s'identifier à l'étrange blond, et peut-être s'agissait-il d'un autre facteur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait obtenu son premier véritable _ami_. Pas un parent, pas une connaissance, pas un associé, pas une sorte de fou le suivant partout, mais un _ami_. Il était réellement _heureux_ en parlant avec le blond, même s'ils étaient totalement opposés.

Alois avait des cheveux clairs, les siens étaient foncés, Alois était extraverti, il était réservé, Alois aimait les _fish 'n chips bien grasses_ , il aimait les _gâteaux_. Ces différences rendaient leur entente parfois un peu compliqué, puisque le blond était « un idiot ». En tout cas, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

On frappa à la porte du bleuté.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

\- _Pppphhhhhbblghblghblghblghbl ghblgh..._

\- Alois, arrête d'utiliser la porte pour faire des bruits dégoûtants, et rentre.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le garçon blond. Il rentra dans la chambre comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

\- Quoi ? C'est drôle les pets !

\- __Pour un imbécile comme toi, peut-être.__

\- Oh, Ciel ! Tu viens de me __blesser !__ geint le blond d'une façon mélodramatique avant de tomber la tête la première sur le lit du bleuté. Je m'ennuie, dit-il contre la couette.

\- Alors va __faire__ _quelque chose._

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, __lis un livre__ _._

\- __Va te faire foutre__ _._

Ciel se maudit immédiatement pour être tombé dans le piège. Il s'ajusta, et se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder le blond.

\- Alors, que proposes- _ _tu__ _?_

\- Jouuuuuuuue aveeeeeeec moiiiii ! se plaignit le blond en roulant sur le lit.

\- Bataille Nerf à mort ?

\- Hahahaha, __hors de question__ _._

\- Va embêter ton __canard en plastique__ _, dans ce cas._

Alois s'assit et lança un regard mauvais au garçon.

\- Il __a__ _un très joli_ _ _nom__ _, tu sais._

Il se dirigea vers Ciel et le regarda dans l'œil.

\- Il s'appelle __Bernard__ _._

\- __Je m'assurerai de te prévenir lorsque j'en aurai quelque chose à foutre__ _._

Le garçon se prit un petit coup sur la tête. Pas très fort, mais assez pour le surprendre.

\- Comment __oses__ _-tu l'insulter, sale ordure !_

\- __Ce n'est__ _ _ **pas**__ _ _un vrai canard !__ _cria le bleuté en bloquant la plupart des attaques restantes du blond._

\- __Il__ _ne le sait pas !_

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est pas __vivant, ducon !__

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le blond s'arrêta.

\- __Oui, je sais__ _, dit-il en souriant._

\- Tu es un __lunatique__ _, tu le sais ça ?_

\- Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même.

\- Je ne t'aime __**pas !**__

Le visage du bleuté était devenu complètement rouge. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si __décontracté__ _à propos de cela ?_

\- Aw, voyons, tu blesses mes pauvres __sentiments !__

\- __Peu importe__ _._

Ce fut tout ce que le garçon put dire. Il ne savait pas __quoi__ _dire d'autre._ Le blond était si instable, que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, pouvait aller dans n'importe quelle direction. Le blond pouvait le tourner dans le sens que son cœur le désirait, et le faisait.

\- D'accord, je peux te demander quelque chose, sinon ? demanda le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Explique-moi : __Pourquoi__ _m'as-tu ressuscité ?_

\- Pourquoi demander ?

\- J'y pense depuis un moment.

Le voix d'Alois devint douce, et étrangement sincère. Ciel prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder le blond droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne __sais__ _vraiment pas, Alois._

\- C'est __faux !__ cria le blond.

\- __**Non !**__ cria à son tour le bleuté en se levant.

Sa chaise tomba en arrière, et Alois ne bougea pas, surpris. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si son ami était __énervé__ _,_ ou juste sur la défensive. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut réellement étonné. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise le remarqua, et se força à se calmer et à ajuster son ton.

\- __Désolé__ _,_ dit-il, je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je... je voulais juste quelque chose de... familier ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il prononçait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, pour une fois. Ciel se sentit stupide et continua à fixer le sol. Il n'était pas le seul à être confus par ses actions. Le blond l'était lui aussi. Mais il pouvait toujours en quelque sorte, comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Tu veux dire... Comme, quelqu'un qui comprend ce que ça fait d'être dans une nouvelle époque ?

\- Je pense... et... Tu étais le seul que j'avais une chance de ressusciter, et...

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où il se dirigeait.

\- Je peux en quelque sorte... me reposer sur toi... ?

Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot jacasseur. Il n'aimait pas être confronté avec ces pensées et ces sentiments. Il aimait encore __moins__ _les_ _ _exprimer__ _._

Alois ne pouvait que le fixer, ce qui ne devait pas aider le garçon, mais il était __heureux__ _._ Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il ne voulait pas ruiner cet instant en faisant, ou en disant quelque chose de stupide. Néanmoins, il voulait toujours savoir, surtout maintenant que l'autre était enclin à répondre.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que __je suis pour toi ?__

Ciel aurait pu avoir une attaque cardiaque à ce moment-là.

\- C-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Suis-je un rival, un ami, un frère, ou peut-être un animal de compagnie comme un chien ?

Le blond tremblait presque, mais il voulait continuer, en cachant ses nerfs sous un masque, pour donner l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait alors qu'en fait, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Que penses-tu de moi ? Je __meurs d'envie__ _de le savoir..._ _ _muffin__ _._

 _ _Muffin ?__ Le mot se répéta dans l'esprit de Ciel. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Ce mot était si hors-sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son utilisation habituelle.

Le blond disait souvent « _ _Je t'aime aussi, muffin »__ de manière taquine lorsqu'il était insulté ou qu'il n'était pas pris au sérieux par le bleuté. C'est en se souvenant de cela, que le bleuté réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. Le blond se __**confessait**__ _ _indirectement à lui__ _._


	56. Alois, Quelle Fille Tu Fais

**Maelstrm :** Oui, parfois je me demande ce qui m'a pris de me lancer dans cette histoire, mais je ne regrette pas pour autant ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu restes fidèle à la traduction, même si tu peux bien évidemment continuer à lire l'original (tu peux même comparer les chapitres français/anglais du coup, ahah). Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et je comprends ta peur d'en faire une, je suis comme toi de ce côté-là, et je te dis bravo!~  
Je me suis débrouillée pour faire disparaître la deuxième review, comme ça il n'y a pas de doubles.

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

56\. Alois, Quelle Fille Tu Fais.

Le bleuté avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Les propos du blond le firent rougir d'un rouge écarlate. Alois venait de lui _avouer qu'il avait des sentiments_ pour lui. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ dit, mais à en juger par son étrange comportement, c'était là où il voulait en venir.

Le blond rougissait et ses épaules étaient crispées, alors qu'il se préparait à la réponse de Ciel. Il trifouillait le bout de son t-shirt nerveusement, et n'osant pas regarder le visage de son ami trop longtemps, il parcourait la pièce des yeux. Il était terrifié.

Son cœur était mis à nu, et à la merci du bleuté. Ce dernier pouvait le briser, le couper, l'ignorer, ou _l'embrasser_. Chacune de ces possibilités étaient valables, et chacune avaient ses inconvénients.

Même si Ciel _répondait_ à ses sentiments, il y aurait une _montagne_ de nouveaux obstacles à franchir. Comment réagirait Sebastian ? Qu'en penseraient les autres à l'école ? Ce serait même dur à accepter pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux extrêmement effrayés émotionnellement. De plus, ils venaient de _l'ère Victorienne_ , où l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment _quelque chose d'acceptable_. Cela avait, bien évidemment, existé, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais pas à _la vue de tous_. Les temps ont changés, mais leurs propres valeurs sociales, pas vraiment. Plus ils y pensaient, plus cela semblait impensable.

Malgré tout, Ciel prit la parole.

\- E-Eh bien, je...

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il se racla la gorge, se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

\- J'ai... peut-être... _quelques vues_... sur toi ?

Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Le sol devint soudainement très intéressant et il baissa les yeux. Ciel n'était _pas_ du genre à parler de lui. Il _n'aimait pas_. Absolument pas. Mais c'était maintenant, ou jamais, et en tant que « l'homme » qu'il était, il avait choisi _maintenant_. Ça lui avait pris tout son courage, mais il l'avait fait.

Son compagnon était bouche bée. Seul dans ses _rêves les plus fous_ cela _aurait_ pu arriver, et pourtant, ils étaient là, s'avouant leurs sentiments les plus _intimes_. Pour une fois, le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui qui habituellement était si bavard, n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa bouche, qui pourrait tout ruiner. Cependant, il pouvait dire en regardant le bleuté, que son silence ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa voix, il força ses jambes à avancer, et surpris le bleuté lorsqu'il mit ses bras autour de son cou, et cacha son visage dans son épaule. En réponse, Ciel mit ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui semblait être plus long que ça ne l'était vraiment, écoutant et ressentant les battements instables de l'autre.

\- _Alois, quelle fille tu_ _ **fais**_ _..._


	57. Une Discussion Avec Le Majordome

Rien à voir avec le chapitre, ou l'histoire en elle-même, mais j'avais envie de vous annoncer que je passe en terminale avec mention bien!~  
Vous devriez déjà avoir compris du coup que, je vais passer le bac de Français et de Science dans peu de temps, et je ne suis absolument pas prête pour l'oral de Français. Alors, pour celles et ceux qui vont aussi devoir passer leur bac, bonne chance !

 **Maelstrm :** Oui, je ne peux d'ailleurs absolument pas promettre d'en venir à bout un jour, mais au moins, j'ai déjà fait pas mal de chapitres (pour tout te dire, les chapitres que je poste actuellement, je les aie déjà traduits depuis plusieurs mois, et de mon côté je suis aux alentours du chapitre 80). Je suis vraiment ravie de l'entendre, savoir que d'autres personnes prennent autant de plaisir que moi à lire cette histoire, ça me motive aussi!~

Je pense pouvoir t'assurer que la majorité des personnes qui postent leurs histoires ici sont aux anges lorsqu'elles reçoivent un commentaire, même si elles n'y répondent pas forcément, alors n'hésite pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

57\. Une Discussion Avec Le Majordome.

Le jeune maître pense que je ne sais rien de ses sentiments pour le petit Trancy. Allons bon, si j'étais aussi insensible envers mon maître, quel genre de majordome serais-je ? Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte depuis longtemps. À chaque fois qu'il s'empourprait lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autre garçon, toutes les fois où il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et à chaque fois qu'il trifouillait pour un léger contact physique, tout cela, je l'ai vu. C'est mon devoir, après tout. Je crois même l'avoir remarqué avant lui. Il peut être étourdie parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, je suis à cent pour cent derrière les décisions et les préférences de mon maître, même si je n'apprécie pas trop ce blondinet. Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il est responsable de mon esclavage éternel ? À part pour cela, je ne me plaindrai pas. Je suis en fait plutôt content pour le jeune maître. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qui que ce soit dans le passé. C'est une bonne chose.

Quoi ? Pensiez-vous que je désapprouverai le fait que mon maître s'intéresse à d'autres garçons ? Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, après tout. En fait, le genre importe peu aux démons. Comme nous pouvons nous transformer, nous n'avons évidemment pas à trouver de partenaire. Les temps ont changé d'ailleurs, c'est beaucoup plus acceptable chez les humains aujourd'hui. Cependant, ça ne l'est pas _complètement_ , mais j'ai confiance en mon maître pour s'assumer devant ceux qui le désapprouvent. Il ne sera pas seul, de toute façon. Monsieur Trancy devra passer par la même chose, aucun doute là-dessus.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils semblent être conscients de leurs sentiments réciproques. Je les prends souvent en flagrant délit, en train de se tenir les mains, ou de se câliner. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils se séparent vite. Comme c'est stupide. Pensent-ils vraiment que je suis dupe ? C'est assez naïf, si je peux me prononcer là-dessus. Cela dit, cette même naïveté est plutôt _amusante_ venant de mon maître. Bien que je le connaisse depuis des années, je l'ai rarement vu agir de façon aussi enfantine.

Ressusciter le petit Trancy n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Au début, j'étais confus de la raison pour laquelle mon maître ferait une telle chose, mais à présent je commence à réaliser que peut-être désirait-il simplement quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, et l'ancien Comte était le candidat parfait. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour lui de se faire des amis qui puissent comprendre sa « condition ». D'ailleurs, peut-être voulait-il pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de, _ahem_ , « _son âge »_. Je suis conscient de ce besoin, et je ne suis probablement pas le plus approprié pour cette tâche.

Oui, le manoir est devenue beaucoup plus vivant pendant cette moitié d'année. C'est presque dur de s'imaginer que cela a été si long. J'ai l'impression que encore hier je devais expliquer au blond qui était _Hitler_. Je pense aussi que les choses vont continuer avec le cours du temps !

Je dois dire, que cette conversation avec vous était agréable, mais je crois bien avoir entendu quelque chose se briser dans la pièce d'à côté (« La Menace Blonde » est sans doute responsable). Je dois retourner à mes devoirs de majordome. À une prochaine fois, mes amis !


	58. C'est Drôle Parce Que C'est Sale

À partir de maintenant, mes réponses aux commentaires se trouveront à la fin des chapitres, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde s'y intéresse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

58\. C'est Drôle Parce Que C'est Sale.

C'était un autre jour, et ici, à Warwick Academy, tout était normal. Une journée ordinaire, un temps ordinaire, des cours ordinaires, un personnel ordinaire et des élèves ordinaires, qui se livraient à leurs activités habituelles. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs, parlaient, et faisaient ce que les élèves font en général. Personne ne s'était rendu compte du léger changement qui s'était produit chez deux élèves en particuliers.

Les deux mêmes élèves que la classe de M. Iron voulaient absolument voir ensemble, l'étaient. Et ils seraient évidemment les derniers à l'apprendre. Parce que, voyez-vous, le petit bleuté n'était pas encore à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils sachent. Le problème n'était pas le blond, oh non, absolument pas. En fait, il hésitait à rendre sa relation public à cause de sa fierté et des mœurs Victorienne.

Son nouveau _petit ami_ le comprenait, et n'était donc pas vexé. Être connu comme « le mec homo » pouvait être agaçant, même pour lui, alors il évitait de trop flirter en public, bien que ce soit compliqué pour lui. Et mon Dieu, que c'était _difficile_. Il avait déjà du mal _auparavant_ , lorsqu'il ne savait pas que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, alors maintenant ?

Ils se contentaient de se tenir les mains, ou d'autres légères intimités lorsque personne ne regardait. Ils progressaient petit à petit, et prenaient leur temps pour avancer prudemment à chaque étape. Ils sont tous les deux inhabitués à ce genre de choses, c'est donc plutôt compréhensible, non ?

Quand bien même, ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, même avec discrétion. Pendant les cours, des petits sourires et de courts contacts visuels leur suffisaient. C'était étonnant que la classe ne les aie pas encore remarqué. Habituellement, ils auraient vu tous ces petits détails. Mais, j'imagine qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs propres vies _dramatiques_ d'adolescent, et de ce fait, manquaient tout.

\- Eh Ciel, tu savais que les Ornithorins étaient _vénéneux ?_ demanda soudain le blond.

Ciel quitta son livre du regard pour répondre.

\- Ah bon ? Attends, « _Ornithorins »_ ?

\- Oui. Les _ornithorins_ mâles ont des trucs piquants sur les jambes arrières qui injectent du poison assez puissant pour tuer des petits animaux. Mais pas les humains. Par contre, ça cause une douleur _atroce_ pendant plusieurs jours et il n'y a pas d'antidote.

\- Es-tu _sûr_ que « ornithorins » est le bon pluriel pour « ornithorynque » ?

\- _Essaye_ de dire le mot « _ornithoris »_ sans te sentir _sale_.

\- Pas faux.

Le bleuté ne savait absolument pas d'où venait la nouvelle fascination d'Alois pour le mammifère ovipare, mais elle était belle et bien présente. Le blond était étrange, mais une fois de plus, « _ornithorins »_ n'était pas mieux.

\- Allez, _dis-le !_

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Dis-le !

\- Non, Alois.

\- _Dis-le_ _!_

Le garçon ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et s'exécuter. Le blond ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner.

\- « _Ornithoris »_.

Le bleuté trouvait que le blond rigolait un peu _trop_. Alois se tenait l'estomac, le visage rouge, et des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et lâcha le gloussement le plus railleur et le plus efféminé qu'on ait pu entendre. Apparemment, entendre le bleuté dire ce mot le ravissait.

\- Ahhahahahaha! Haha! Hah... C'est drôle... heheh... parce que c'est tellement _sale !_ Hahaha! HaHAHA! réussit-il finalement à dire. Il était en plein fou rire.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire « _ornithoris »_ ? Qu'y a-t-il de si sale ? le taquina Ciel.

\- Arrête ! Ha ! Je vais me faire dessus ! Hahahaha !

\- Wow, trop d'informations, Trancy ! dit une voix familière. Je n'avais _pas_ besoin de savoir ça.

Un garçon aux cheveux teint en blond et portant une ridicule cravate rose, arriva à leurs côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- _Ornithoris_ , répondit simplement le bleuté avec un léger sourire.

\- _Pffffftt-!_

Alois se couvrit la bouche dans une tentative désespérée de s'arrêter de rire.

Kristopherson était confus.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle par rapport à __ornithoris ?__

 _\- Pfffffha-hahaha-ha!_

Alois n'en pouvait plus. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage depuis que le faux-blond avait répété le mot.

Même Ciel était amusé. Peut-être plus par le blond que par le mot. Il n'y avait que Alois pour trouver une chose aussi stupide, drôle.

\- Il dit que, « __C'est drôle parce que c'est__ _ _ **sale »**__ _._

\- … Mais __de quoi vous parlez en plein milieu de la classe ?!__ cria Kristopherson.

Son visage s'était vite empourpré. Il était aussi rose que sa cravate.

\- Voyons, Kristopherson, nous parlons d' _ _ornithoris__ _._

\- C'est dégoûtant ! Et __toi !__

Le faux-blond s'adressa au blond.

\- Comment une __tapette__ _comme toi peut-elle trouver ça drôle !?_

Le garçon se calma un moment, et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait parler sans interruption, il dit :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une tapette. Je suis __bisexuel__ _,_ merci, Rosie.

 _ _-__ Menteur ! Comme si j'allais croire un gros pédé !

Le faux-blond passa du rose au rouge, tandis que le bleuté ne put que lever les yeux au ciel quant à la conversation.

L'adolescent au visage rouge en face de lui était dans le placard, et l'autre garçon qui se remettait d'un fou rire était son petit ami. Toute cette discussion était ridicule.

 _ _\- Alois, assis. Kristopherson, dégage__ _._

Le bleuté en avait assez vu. Il devait les arrêter avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable.

\- Mais il-!

 _ _\- Assis, Alois__ _,_ dit-il, se répétant.

Et le blond obéit, toujours en colère. Il croisa les bras et fusilla sa __némésis__ du regard.

 _ _\- Hah !__ le nargua le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose.

 _ _\- Kristopherson, dégage__ _._

\- Quoi !? Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire !

\- Je le peux, puisque j'ai encore la chaussette-à-monnaie d'Alois, le menaça Ciel en fouillant dans son sac.

Il avait effectivement garder la chaussette remplie de pièces, cependant, il n'était pas comme Alois, il n'allait pas la prendre pour la balancer en l'air comme un fou.

Oh, comme Kristopherson avait peur de cette chaussette. Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Tu... tu te moques juste de moi !

\- Tu as raison. Je pense que je vais la rendre à Alois, alors...

Et ce fut ainsi que le garçon s'enfuit. Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa place sans même regarder derrière lui. Il devrait sans doute arrêter de les fréquenter. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment « saints d'esprit ».

Le bleuté le regarda s'asseoir avant de reporter son attention sur le blond.

\- Il n'y a pas __moyen__ que tu sois bisexuel, dit-il en lançant au garçon un regard septique.

\- Oh, mais je le suis. Tu as déjà vu une femme nue ? C'est __hypnotisant__ _,_ dit Alois en regardant l'autre secouer la tête pour montrer son désaccord. _Mais, je suis certain que tu serais mieux_ , dit-il avec un grand sourire, rendant le visage du bleuté aussi rouge et brillant qu'une tomate.

 _ _ **-**__ **Nous sommes à l'école, crétin !**

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Merci, merci ! Je suis en ES, même si parfois je regrette de ne pas être allée en S.  
J'espère qu'il est aussi simple que tu le dis, parce que je le sens vraiment pas, ahah ! Et merci, j'y penserai du coup !  
J'ai revu les figures de style et les mouvements, comment faire un commentaire et une question de corpus, et c'est tout je crois. Pour les sciences, ça va, je relirai la veille, vu que le Français c'est demain, et que c'est un peu plus urgent du coup. Je pense pas être à la ramasse non plus, mais je ne sais pas vraiment, vu mon prof de Français et ses cours...  
Oui, j'avoue avoir eu quelques pertes de motivations ces temps-ci, mais ça reste passager. Non ça ne pénalise pas mes cours, si je ne faisais pas ces traductions, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose au temps que je prends pour travailler. Je mets mes cours en priorité, mais je fais pas non plus le maximum, juste ce qu'il faut. Et puis, je crois être le genre de personne qui n'a pas besoin de travailler des masses pour avoir des notes correctes et suivre en cours.  
Pour ce qui est de l'organisation, j'essaye de taper un chapitre déjà traduit au moins une fois par semaine, et d'en traduire un une fois par semaine aussi (parce que oui, je traduis d'abord sur papier de manière assez basique, voire mot à mot, puis je tape sur ordinateur, et je ''perfectionne'' les choses). Généralement je fais tout ça le week-end ou le mardi, mais ça m'arrive d'avoir des envies de traduire et de le faire n'importe quel jour. J'attends pas particulièrement les vacances pour traduire plus de chapitres, je garde un rythme normal, c'est possible que je sois un peu plus productive, mais rien de phénoménal. Après, faut se dire que j'ai commencé à traduire cette histoire bien avant de la poster, parce que ce n'était pas le but. Au début je voulais juste la partager avec ma meilleure amie qui a des difficultés en anglais.  
Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai commencé à traduire une autre histoire de Kuroshitsuji depuis janvier, qui est plus courte mais avec des chapitres beaucoup plus longs, et pour celle-là, j'essaye de traduire une page chaque jour (même si ça m'arrive de ne pas le faire), et lorsque je finis un chapitre, de taper une page par jour aussi. _  
_


	59. La Marque d'Asclépios

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

59\. La Marque d'Asclépios.

La tension était palpable chez les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter durant l'événement le plus excitant de Warwick. _Le cours d'Éducation Physique et Sportive_. Ça n'a pas l'air très excitant pour la plupart des gens (et pour les participants eux-mêmes), mais à Warwick, il y a des _démons_ dans les équipes.

Les tympans des élèves présents dans le gymnase furent agressés par un coup de sifflet.

\- Allez ! Tout le monde aux vestiaires, puis sur le terrain avant que je m'énerve !

Le responsable de l'attaque était le professeur d'EPS, M. Alvey. Même s'il les menaçait de s'énerver, il avait toujours l'air de l'être. Ses veines ressortaient très souvent, si ce n'est constamment. Il valait mieux faire comme il disait, ou de lourdes conséquences s'en suivrait.

Les élèves savaient cela, ils se rendirent donc rapidement aux vestiaires pour échanger leur uniforme contre des vêtements plus adaptés aux activités sportives. De tout le cours, c'était ce que Ciel Phantomhive aimait _le moins_. Encore moins que faire du sport.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses préférences sexuelles. Se changer en public lui faisait _perdre ses moyens_. L'ère Victorienne était connu pour être un peu _pudique_ , il était donc normal qu'il se sente mal à l'aise ou _vulnérable_. Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sebastian, son tailleur, son docteur, et sans doute _sa mère_ , étaient les seules personnes qui l'avaient vu dénudé. C'était _embarrassant_.

De plus, il devait toujours cacher aux autres la _marque_ sur son côté gauche. Même après toutes ces années, elle y était encore, et si les autres la voyaient, ils poseraient une infinité de questions. C'était une tâche éprouvante qu'il devait effectuer à chaque cours d'EPS, et qui s'avérait parfois être compliquée. Il portait souvent un maillot de corps sous son uniforme, mais cette technique ne fonctionnait pas lorsque l'été approchait. La plupart du temps, il était le dernier à sortir, pour pouvoir se changer en privée. C'était sa méthode préféré, puisqu'il n'avait pas à montrer ses sous-vêtements aux autres garçons, ou à voir les _leurs_. Certains semblaient porter les mêmes depuis des _semaines_ , et Ciel aurait _préféré ne pas le savoir_.

Cependant, _avoir la chance de voir Alois torse nu_ ne le gênait pas. _Peut-être_ avait-il jeté quelques coups d'oeil très subtils vers lui, se maudissant tout du long.

Néanmoins, son ami blond s'en fichait. Si Ciel le regardait, tant mieux, si les autres garçons le voyaient, aucun problème. En fait, il était généralement l'un des premiers à se changer, mais il attendait toujours le bleuté. Alois n'était pas gêné que les autres voient sa peau et ses sous-vêtements. Il s'y était habitué lorsqu'il était esclave au manoir Trancy. Pour lui, cette situation était beaucoup plus agréable. Même les vestiaires sales des garçons étaient plus propre que le sous-sol du manoir. Il mit rapidement son short de sport (qui était manifestement fait pour _femme_ , à en juger par sa longueur), son t-shirt violet, et attendit que Ciel finisse d'être si _Ciel._

\- Tu as _fini ?_ se plaint-il, perdant patience.

\- _Non_ , répondit le bleuté, -ce simple mot semblait imbibé de _poison_ -.

Alois jeta un coup d'œil au garçon pour voir où en était sa progression.

\- Tu n'as même pas encore enlevé ta chemise ! cria-t-il, incrédule.

Cinq minutes étaient passé, et il n'avait enlevé que sa veste et sa cravate. _Pas croyable_.

\- Je ne peux pas l'enlever lorsque tu _me regardes !_

\- _Enlève-la !_

\- _Arrête de crier !_ Ça _pourrait être mal interprété !_ lui cria Ciel en réponse à son ordre.

Ça aurait pu être pris de tellement _différentes façons_.

\- _Je t'aime, muffin_.

\- _Tais-toi !_

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et se rapprocha du garçon.

\- Allez ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

\- Alors dégage, et je viendrai quand je serai prêt !

Alois partit à contrecœur, passant de l'autre côté du coin, et hors de vue, ce qui rassura le bleuté. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il fut sûr que le blond était parti, et il la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Il se dépêcha d'attraper son t-shirt bleu uni pour se couvrir au cas où Alois...

\- _Ooh, la la~ !_

… revenait.

Il tourna la tête et vit le blond derrière lui en train de sourire. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'humilier ou d'effrayer son ami, il voulait juste un peu le taquiner. Toutefois, le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, et essaya d'utiliser sa chemise pour créer une barrière entre lui et la vision du blond.

\- _**Alois !**_ cria-t-il d'un ton menaçant, tout en grinçant des dents.

Juste l' _idée_ qu'Alois puisse le voir ainsi était plus embarrassante que s'il s'agissait de la classe toute entière. Le changement dans leur relation n'y faisait rien. Son visage s'empourpra alors qu'il essayait de faire craquer le blond.

Ledit blond leva les mains en l'air, en défense.

\- _Relax_ , mon pote. Je rigole. Et puis, ce n'est _pas juste_ que _tu_ puisses me reluquer, et pas moi.

Il gloussa en voyant la réaction du garçon.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la marque en-dessous du pectoral gauche de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que _c'est ?_ demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le sceau.

Le sourire narquois collé à son visage s'effaça.

Ciel se hâta de la recouvrir avec sa main libre, comme si cela allait changer le fait qu'il l'ait vu. Il regarda tout autour de lui, tant que ce n'était _pas_ le blond. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que ce soit un _secret_. Mais ce n'était pas important. Ils parlaient rarement de leurs passés, en parler sans raison serait donc étrange.

\- _Ce n'est rien_ , dit-il.

\- Ça n'a pas _l'air_ de « _rien »_. Laisse-moi voir.

La voix du blond était ferme, mais étrangement, elle était aussi _douce_. Il s'avança, et le bleuté recula.

\- _S'il te plaît ?_

Alois Trancy n'utilisait _jamais_ « le mot magique ». Pour lui, utiliser un tel mot était synonyme de désespoir. Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir. Il _devait_ savoir quelle était la signification de cette marque. S'il ne savait pas, il aurait un poids sur la conscience. Le poids ne ferait que s'alourdir avec le temps.

Le mot résonna dans les oreilles de Ciel quelques minutes avant qu'il prenne une profonde inspiration, et découvre lentement la marque en _hésitant_. Il inspira brusquement, surpris, lorsque le blond la toucha. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il regarda le blond, qui était concentré sur la marque.

Le bleuté remarqua que son regard était sérieux, méticuleux, mais aussi d'une certaine façon, détaché du reste. Il fronçait les sourcils, concentré, et même en _colère_ contre la personne qui avait infligé cela à son précieux Ciel. Il effleura avec précaution le symbole gravée sur la douce peau abîmée du garçon, examinant chaque détails.

Il finit par sentir le regard curieux du bleuté posé sur lui, et releva les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- D-Désolé ! dit-il, le visage écarlate.

Il retira vite sa main, très embarrassé et ses yeux trouvèrent soudainement le sol très intéressant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ciel de façon rassurante.

Il était lui aussi embarrassé, mais faire une scène serait seulement pire. Il mit son t-shirt et repris la parole.

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais le sujet n'est jamais venu...

\- Non, non ! Je comprends tout à fait ! Je vais attendre dehors, le temps que tu finisses, d'accord ?

Il commença à partir, avant de se retourner immédiatement pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

\- Tu n'es pas si _mal_ sinon, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ciel soupira, exaspéré, il n'avait pas la force d'essayer de cacher son visage rougit.

\- _Sors..._

Ça allait être un long cours...

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Au contraire, je me plais beaucoup en ES ! C'est juste que, avant, j'avais toujours voulu aller en S et j'ai fini par changé d'avis vers la moitié de la seconde.  
Je comprends, personnellement j'adore les sciences, d'ailleurs ma matière préférée c'est la Physique-Chimie.  
Je pense avoir bien géré mon temps, étant donné que j'avais même fini en avance, ahah (même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose).  
Oui, et finalement les L ont encore eu une réécriture. J'espère que ton bac de Philo s'est bien passé, et tous les autres bac en fait. Tu me diras tes notes après ! (enfin, si tu veux évidemment)  
Hm, je pense que c'est une habitude, j'ai déjà fait des traductions directement sur ordi, mais je n'aimais pas trop.  
Évidemment, parfois ça me semble plus être une corvée qu'autre chose, mais dans ces cas-là, je ne me force pas, et je reporte à un autre jour où j'aurais envie. Pour la motivation, c'est juste que j'adore cette histoire, et aussi, savoir qu'il y a des gens (comme toi, par exemple) qui attendent qu'un chapitre sorte chaque semaine, c'est vraiment motivant !  
Oui, je parle bien d'Inertia Creeps, serait-il possible que tu lises aussi cette histoire ?  
Je dis une page par jour, mais ça veut pas dire que je fais vraiment une page tous les jours, ça peut être tous les deux jours, ou même plus parfois.  
Il vaut mieux que tu fasses comme il te plaît, oui, autrement tu risques de te mettre une pression insurmontable.


	60. Éviter Les Balles

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

60\. Éviter Les Balles.

\- _Phantomhive ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?!_

Ciel sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la voix tonitruante de l'instituteur. Il avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour mettre un t-shirt et un short, le professeur d'EPS n'était donc _pas_ content.

\- _Désolé, monsieur_.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Fais ce que je te dis ! C'est-à-dire, se changer _rapidement_ ! Je devrais te faire faire des pompes ! J'ai même dû envoyer _Trancy_ te chercher !

Les autres élèves se mirent à ricaner en les imaginant tous les deux, seuls dans le vestiaire, ce qui agaça les personnes concernées et M. Alvey.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a de si drôle, hein ?!

Personne n' _osa_ lui répondre, je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi.

\- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer au _Dodgeball_.

Tout ceux présents dans la salle lâchèrent au même moment un « Roh ». Ce n'était pas vraiment la définition du fun, pour eux.

\- Fermez-la ! Vous deux ! Miles ! Westley ! Vous étiez les premiers à sortir, alors vous êtes les capitaines d'équipes ! Miles ! Commence !

Étrangement, l'homme semblait toujours en train de crier. Toutefois, Kristopherson mis de côté sa peur dudit homme et fit son choix.

\- _Trancy_ , dit-il en pointant du doigt le blond.

Tout le monde lâcha un « _ooh »_ en même temps. Le faux-blond savait que Alois serait sans pitié sur le terrain. Tout le monde le savait. Voilà pourquoi il était le premier choix. Alois se rendit à contrecœur aux côtés du garçon qui, habituellement, portait une cravate rose.

\- C'est pas juste ! _Je_ voulais Trancy ! cria Daniel, énervé de ne pas avoir eu son premier choix. Il se tourna vers ses camarades de classe et pris son premier membre. Ok, dans ce cas, _Phantomhive !_

Les « _ooh »_ recommencèrent, un peu plus enthousiaste qu'avant. Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy allaient s' _affronter_. Pour ceux qui ne savaient rien de leur passé, c'était quelque chose d'impensable.

\- _Phantomhive ?_ Pourquoi lui ? Il sèche dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! Tu l'as déjà _vu_ faire du sport ? se moqua Kristoherson.

\- Non, mais comme tu as _Trancy_ _, Phantomhive_ est le choix le plus logique ! Si j'ai raison, Blondie y ira moins fort avec nous !

Daniel se trompait. Alois n'était _jamais_ indulgent avec le bleuté. Pour ce dernier, ce serait une défaite écrasante, humiliante. Il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer Ciel. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour _gagner_ , ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire. Le blond savait d' _expérience_ que, sous-estimer le garçon vous mènerait à votre _perte_.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas des deux capitaines, qui continuèrent à choisir le reste de leurs équipes. Lorsque chacune des équipes fut au complet, elles prirent chacune les moitiés du terrain. Les armes étaient déjà alignées sur la ligne du centre qui séparait les joueurs. Obtenir les premières chances de frapper serait une _lutte acharnée_.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs se précipitèrent pour attraper les balles, nombre d'entre eux furent « hors-jeu » dès les premières secondes. Une averse de balles tomba du ciel et frappa les deux équipes. S'occuper de celles qui tombaient à terre était inutile. Les deux garçons les jetèrent à travers la salle, touchant dans le mille presque toutes leurs victimes et faisant exprès d'en rater certaines pour ne pas paraître _suspect_. Autrement, ils se concentraient l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se préoccupaient surtout de leurs tirs, tout en esquivant les attaques ennemis. Ils esquivaient comme s'ils étaient dans _la Matrix_ , manquant de peu des projectiles qui semblaient pouvoir briser la barrière du son. Les autres élèves comprirent rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas fixer leur bataille. Ceux qui avaient le malheur de le faire, se faisaient éliminés presque instantanément.

Les minutes passèrent, et chaque équipe n'avait plus que deux joueurs, un démon dans chacune d'elles. Ils savaient que s'ils se débarrassaient de l'autre équipier, la bataille ne s'arrêterait jamais, alors ils _devaient_ mettre leur rival « hors-jeu », et vite. Ils pensèrent à tous les coups fourrés auxquels ils pouvaient recourir, et finalement, _Alois_ trouva _quelque chose_. Il s'assura que son coéquipier ait la balle, et mit son plan en action.

\- Eh, _Ciel !_ cria-t-il.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Il se tourna rapidement et secoua son postérieur au nez de l'autre garçon.

\- _T'aimes c'que tu vois ?_

\- _Quoi ?! NON !_

 _BAM !_

La petite balle frappa la tête du bleuté, en plein dans le mille. Il était « hors-jeu ». Il avait _perdu_.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, l'œil écarquillé, devant le blond qui s'était mis à glousser. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il venait de _perdre ! Alois Trancy allait le payer cher_. Personne ne s'en sortait indemne en battant Ciel Phantomhive. _Surtout_ pas d'une manière aussi humiliante.

Des rires remplirent la pièce alors que le professeur siffla pour ramener le bleuté à la réalité.

\- Phantomhive ! Tu es hors-jeu ! Bouge !

Ciel se rendit aux gradins, là où se trouvait tous les autres concurrents, et il regarda Alois se débarrasser de son dernier adversaire. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, et le blond lui lança un sourire narquois pas-si-subtil. Oui, un jour, _Alois Trancy payerait pour ça_.

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** J'ai changé d'avis parce que je n'avais pas le niveau en maths, et en SVT. Mais je me suis rattrapé au cours de cette année, et du coup je me dis que j'aurais très bien pu faire pareil en S.  
J'aimerais être traductrice plus tard (est-ce que c'était prévisible ?), en roman ou en jeux vidéo, ou encore d'autres choses.  
J'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passés, personnellement, mon oral de français s'est mieux déroulé que prévu !  
Et je n'ai aucun problème à partager mes notes avec toi (et les gens qui lisent peut-être ceci), même si elles sont mauvaises !  
Eh bien, s'il y a de FORTE possibilités pour que tu lises Inertia Creeps, je m'excuse pour la lenteur de parution. J'aimerais poster plus souvent, mais je suis un peu une flemmarde parfois pour m'attaquer aux chapitres :')


	61. Slender

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

61\. Slender.

Le bleuté passa le reste de la journée à minutieusement planifier sa revanche. Il devait prendre en compte plusieurs choses, tel que la nature de la punition, quand est-ce qu'elle se déroulerait, et où. Il semblait peut-être un peu trop _obnubilé_ par sa défaite, mais il était d'un naturel compétitif. Personne ne bats Ciel Phantomhive, _surtout pas Alois Trancy_.

Le blond, lui, ne soupçonnait rien. Alois savait que l'autre garçon voulait sans doute se venger, mais à cause de son arrogance, il s'était dit que le bleuté oublierait vite et laisserait tomber. Malheureusement, il avait oublié sa propre « _Règle Numéro Un Lorsque l'On Joue Avec Ciel Phantomhive »_ qui dit que : « Ciel Phantomhive fera _tout_ pour _gagner »_. Il y avait bien _certaines_ choses qu'il ne ferait pas, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que : le bleuté prenait les jeux très au sérieux. De plus, l'idée qu'il se faisait de « gagner » variait de celle des autres. Pour lui, « gagner » ça ne se passait pas _que_ sur le terrain. Non, le « gagnant » était en fait, _celui qui avait le dernier mot_.

Et il comptait bien l'avoir. Heureusement pour lui, étrangement, sa défaite cuisante contre la menace blonde était arrivée un _vendredi_ , ce qui lui laissait donc le week-end entier pour mettre en oeuvre son plan. En conséquence, il annonça en rentrant que la « famille » de démons iraient faire du camping.

\- Ça ne vous ressemble pas, jeune maître, dit Sebastian, si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a soudainement fait aimer les sorties ?

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, _le camping_ ne semblait pas du tout amusant. En fait, c'était plutôt _une prise de tête_. Mais son envie de torturer Alois était plus forte que son irrespect pour mère nature.

\- Je dois me venger d'Alois pour quelque chose.

\- _Harcèlement sexuel ?_

\- Non, _pas cette fois_ , dit le bleuté.

Entendre l'homme aux cheveux noirs poser cette question était un peu troublant. Oui, Alois _aurait pu_ et _l'avait fait_ , mais c'était une supposition un peu trop avancée. Il fut réconforté dans l'idée que Sebastian savait pour leur, ahem, _relation,_ il y pensait d'ailleurs souvent, mais pour l'instant il y avait plus important.

\- Il m'a battu en EPS, fut tout ce qu'il dit. Le majordome n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.

\- Oh ? Et vous prévoyez de vous « _venger »_ de lui pendant cette petite excursion ? dit le majordome, regardant enfin le garçon. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de _Slenderman ?_

Oui, _Slenderman_. La créature qui, apparemment, errait dans les forêts et « emmenait » les enfants qui s'en approchaient. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, _Slenderman_ est un très grand homme, qui est aussi très mince et qui porte un costume noir, sa peau est blanche-craie et le fait qu'il n'ait _pas de visage_ , le rend très particulier. Il serait aussi capable de faire sortir des tentacules ou des bras extrêmement longs de son dos s'il le veut. Oui, _ce Slenderman_.

Ciel savait que le blond était effrayé seulement par _l'idée_ qu'une telle créature puisse exister, depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler. Pour Alois, _Slenderman_ rassemblait énormément de choses dont il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas la forêt, ni le noir. Il n'aimait pas _les hommes_ , et _Slenderman_ était un homme qui semblait terrifiant. Du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, bien évidemment. Il n'avait jamais _vu_ la créature sans visage, mais pour une étrange raison, le bleuté sentait qu'ils allaient le voir très _bientôt_.

La voiture fut remplie de tout le nécessaire dès le samedi matin, et ils partirent à la recherche de leur campement. Après avoir passé deux heures assis, Alois commença à s'agiter, et à se mettre à embêter le garçon assis à côté de lui en le taquinant, en essayant de le chatouiller, en disant des choses impolies et crues, etc. _Bon sang_ , ça valait le coup de le voir se blottir de peur _._ Le bleuté sourit presque en y pensant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux plus vieux démons dans la voiture. S'ils n'étaient pas arrivé maintenant, le blond ne serait peut-être _jamais arriver_. En parlant du loup, il fut surpris de voir que Ciel voulait aider à installer le campement. Habituellement, il se serait assis et aurait _regardé_ Sebastian le faire. Ils montèrent les tentes, installèrent le grill et prirent tout leur matériel. Sauf, bien évidemment, _du bois à brûler_.

Bien entendu, c'était intentionnel. Ils avaient besoin d'une excuse pour aller dans les bois, après tout. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Ciel avait aidé plus tôt. Pour que lorsqu'il se porte volontaire pour aller chercher du bois, ce ne soit pas suspect. Le soleil commença à se coucher, et les démons « venait de le remarquer ».

\- Je vais aller en chercher, annonça le bleuté, Alois, viens m'aider.

\- Hors de question ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Amuse-toi bien tout seul.

\- Ne fais pas la _poule mouillée_. C'est juste un tas d'arbres.

\- D'accord... Mais si on est attaqué par un loup-garou, je te laisse tomber.

Sebastian devait les rejoindre en tant que l'effroyable « _Slenderman »_ dans une heure pile. Pas plus, pas moins. Ils quittèrent donc le campement. Le plan se déroulait _parfaitement_.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus elle devenait sombre et brumeuse. Ils ne purent rapidement plus voir le campement derrière eux. Les arbres formaient des ombres menaçantes, et semblaient horribles sans lumière. Comme s'ils allaient se mettre à bouger, et vous mettre en morceaux à n'importe quel moment. _Alois ne s'amusait pas_.

 _CRACK !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'était !?_

Tous les bruits provenant de la forêt faisaient sursauter le blond. Ses poils se hérissèrent et il se tient à l'épaule de son compagnon, en restant proche de lui.

\- C'était une _brindille_ , Alois, déclara le bleuté. Ça allait être trop simple.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a _cassé_ la brindille ?!

\- Probablement _toi_ , lorsque tu _as marché dessus_. Maintenant ramasse-la pour que l'on puisse la _brûler_.

L'atmosphère était vraiment en train d'atteindre le blond derrière lui. Alois criait et resserrait son emprise sur la chemise du plus petit garçon à chaque fois qu'une brindille craquait, qu'une chouette hululait et que le vent passait entre les branches des arbres. Ciel devait l'admettre, c'était _mignon_. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il trouvait que le blond était absolument adorable lorsqu'il était effrayé. Sa revanche s'accompagnait de nombreux avantages.

\- _C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!_ cria soudainement le blond en pointant du doigt l'horizon, et en se cachant derrière le bleuté.

Ciel tourna la tête et suivit le doigt du blond.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Je jure devant _Dieu_ que j'ai vu quelque chose ! dit-il d'un ton étouffé.

Parler plus fort semblait tabou, même si ce qui les avait vu, eh bien, les avait déjà vu.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et ramasse du bois. Tu en as à peine pris !

Le silence s'installa alors que Alois se soumit. Il s'arrêtait pour ramasser toutes les branches au sol, lâchant son ami un moment. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il retourne sur le bras du garçon.

\- ARGH ! ÇA SE RAPPROCHE !

Ciel regarda de nouveau au loin. Cette fois, il vit une silhouette ombragée se tenir quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait l'air humaine en apparence, et elle semblait très grande. _Sebastian_ , pensa Ciel, souriant intérieurement. Mais de nouveau, il choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne vois toujours rien. Tu es vraiment un _peureux_ , le taquina-t-il.

Son expression se tordit, retenant un sourire narquois.

Alois regarda avec incrédulité le garçon.

\- Comment peux-tu ne _rien_ voir ! Regarde... Là ?

Le blond regarda à nouveau l'endroit où se tenait la silhouette. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'y a rien. Maintenant retourne travailler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alois vit encore la silhouette. Il poussa un cri aigu et s'agrippa fermement à l'autre garçon, se faisant tout petit. La silhouette était plus proche qu'avant. À seulement quelques mètres. Ses traits, ou plutôt leur absence, étaient à présent visibles. La silhouette avait une peau blanche pâle et ne possédait pas de cheveux. L'endroit où devait se trouver ses orbites était percevable grâce aux ombres qui le recouvrait. Elle était grande, environ deux ou trois mètres, et portait un costume noir qui se fondait presque dans l'obscurité. Elle était très _fine_. C'était _Slenderman_.

Alois ne voulait pas regarder la créature plus longtemps, et il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Ciel. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le tissu de sa chemise et se mit à trembler. Le blond était _terrifié_.

\- Tout va bien, Alois. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, dit le bleuté d'une voix réconfortante. -Il s'en délectait-. C'est sans doute un _arbre_ qui fait passer la lumière d'une façon étrange, mentit-il.

Il _savait_ que c'était son majordome qui portait un masque, mais il n'allait pas encore le dire. Il caressa les cheveux du blond pour le rassurer, et regarda là où se tenait Sebastian.

 _Il n'y avait rien. Il était parti_.

\- Je veux rentrer, pleurnicha le blond, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas encore rentrer. L'escapade n'est pas terminée, dit le bleuté. _Tout va bien_.

Le blond releva les yeux, et ses jambes le lâchèrent immédiatement. Il ne pouvait même plus rester debout. La peur lui avait dérobé ses sens. _Slenderman_ se tenait à seulement cinq mètres d'eux. Alois écarquilla les yeux. Il examina le visage lisse de la figure. Elle se tenait derrière le bleuté, et les regardait curieusement et silencieusement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le blond ne put que gémir.

Finalement, il reprit _un peu_ ses sens et se couvrit les oreilles, tout en fermant le plus possible les yeux, des larmes perlant à leurs coins. Il voulait juste que la créature parte. Il ne se souvenait _même plus_ de la dernière fois où il avait eu si peur (enfin, peut-être le pouvait-il, mais son passé n'avait rien à voir). Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et gémissait silencieusement.

Ciel se retourna et vit la silhouette. Il trouva que le costume de Sebastian était extrêmement réaliste. Même les « veines » de la créature étaient visibles à travers sa « peau ». Sebastian s'était vraiment surpassé. Il se permit de sourire un peu à son majordome, avant de rediriger son attention vers le blond recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il s'accroupit près de lui.

\- Alois.

Pas de réponse.

\- _Alois_ , dit-il en secouant un peu l'épaule du garçon.

Toujours rien.

\- _**Alois !**_

Le blond laissa ses oreilles et mis ses bras autour du cou du garçon, ce qui le surprit. Alois tremblait comme une feuille, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _Il était dévasté_.

Peut-être que les choses étaient allées trop loin. Maintenant qu'il regardait le garçon _absolument terrifié_ , qui tremblait dans ses bras, il regrettait sa petite farce.

Il parla d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, sincère, je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je suis _désolé_. La blague est fini.

Le blond ouvra un œil pour regarder le garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir à travers ses propres larmes.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Je voulais te faire payer pour le cours d'EPS d'hier, alors j'ai arrangé cette sortie, et j'ai demandé à Sebastian de s'habiller comme _Slenderman_. Je suis désolé.

Alois frappa le garçon sur la tête.

\- _Salaud !_ hurla-t-il. _J'ai failli me pisser dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!_

Le bleuté hésita avant de répondre :

\- _Des choses similaires aux tiennes_ , dit-il, resserrant l'étreinte. Je t'ai _dit_ que j'étais _désolé_...

\- Ça ne t'excuse pas d'être un gros _enfoiré_ , renifla le blond en essayant de ne pas mettre de morve sur la chemise de son compagnon.

Il regarda là où se trouvait _Slenderman_. Il était parti. Sebastian était sans doute retourner au campement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieusement, se tenant au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Il se faisait tard.

\- On devrait probablement y retourner, suggéra Ciel en aidant l'autre à se lever.

\- _S'il te plaît_ , dis-moi que ta blague est terminée ? se plaint le blond.

Son visage était rouge et ses yeux étaient bouffis à cause des pleurs. Ciel n'allait _jamais_ oublier cela.

\- _Promis_ , dit le bleuté en lui baisant légèrement la joue. Allons-y.

Ils retournèrent au campement, main dans la main, en portant du bois avec eux dans leurs bras libres. Ils sortirent finalement des buissons et arrivèrent au camp, où Sebastian les attendait, et ils s'assurèrent de se séparer avant.

\- Je dois dire que ta performance était excellente, Sebastian, dit Ciel à son serviteur, en souriant légèrement.

Mais le majordome le regarda avec un regard confus, posant ce sur quoi il travaillait. Les sourires des garçons disparurent.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le blond.

\- Jeune maître, commença l'homme, s'adressant à son maître, vous m'aviez dit de commencer à vous chercher dans _une heure_ précisément, cependant, cela ne fait que _quinze minutes_.

Les garçons devinrent pâles lorsqu'il dit :

\- _Je n'ai jamais quitté le campement, jeune maître_.

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Je ne suis pas aller en L parce que je n'aime pas du tout ce que l'on fait en Français, d'ailleurs je suis bien contente que ça disparaisse pour la terminale. Mais c'est aussi pour la raison que tu a suggéré, oui.  
Oui, je joue aux jeux vidéo depuis bieeeen longtemps. Je suis une grande fan de The Legend of Zelda, et Pokémon. Après je joue aussi beaucoup à Osu!, et d'autres jeux que j'ai sans doute oublié là tout de suite. Mes romans préférés sont ceux d'Amélie Nothomb. J'aime aussi beaucoup La petite fadette de Georges Sand et Frankenstein de Mary Shelley.  
C'est une bonne chose alors, j'espère que tu ais une note à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
Mieux que prévu parce que je pensais faire 2-3 minutes, mais j'ai réussi à en faire environ 6. Et je crois m'être bien débrouillée pour les questions.  
Je suis tombée sur le personnage de roman, L'Étranger d'Albert Camus.  
Non, j'aurais mes notes le 10, c'est-à-dire, lundi prochain.  
Si tu le dis, il me reste 4 pages à taper !


	62. Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey Machines

_**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**_  
62\. Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey Machines.

Kristopherson était assis à son bureau comme toujours, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, prenant de grands airs. Le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose était un peu plus irrité que d'ordinaire, et ça se voyait. Il avait une mine renfrognée et il fusillait du regard quiconque oserait lui faire remarquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les lui briser ?

Eh bien, comme nous le savons tous, la soi-disant-brute qui affirmait être « homophobe » était dans le placard, et en pinçait secrètement pour la menace blonde. Il y avait quelque chose dans la personnalité plus-que-top du garçon qui l'attirait. En fait, ce n'était pas juste sa personnalité. Kristopherson avait un truc pour les blonds (comme un certain bleuté), à tel point, qu'il avait teint ses magnifiques cheveux châtains. Il détestait ressentir cela. Il n'avait jamais prévu d'être homosexuel. Mais, était-ce seulement possible ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de son ressort, n'est-ce pas ? Il essayait souvent de cacher ses préférences sexuels en les évitant ouvertement. Rendant le fait qu'il n'était _pas_ gay évident. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à accepter. Il y a tellement de haine envers la communauté homosexuel, vous savez ? Même si la majeur partie des gens s'en fichent, les autres font en sorte que ce soit difficile à vivre.

Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Pas du tout. Kristopherson gérait cela comme il le faisait toujours, en taquinant le blond et le bleuté. Pour lui, c'était sa manière de _flirter_ avec le blond. Il était juste immature de ce côté-là. Mais si tout semblait normal à la surface, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion assez animée à propos de Dieu sait quoi. Alois disait sans doute encore n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. En fait, c'était plutôt normal venant d'eux. Mais il était agacé parce qu'ils semblaient _plus proches_.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Ils avaient l'air plus _détendus_ ensemble par rapport à d'habitude, touchant subtilement le bras de l'autre d'une façon plutôt familière lorsqu'ils parlaient, par-dessus tout. Même M. Grognon lui-même, Ciel Phantomhive, semblait plus calme que d'ordinaire. Ça ne faisait qu'énerver le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose.

Il respectait le garçon en bleu, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le voir aussi proche d'Alois. Il décida de se lever et d'interrompre leur _fascinante_ discussion.

\- De _quoi_ vous parlez aussi fort ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas tes foutus affaires, Rosie, répliqua simplement le blond.

\- J'ai du mal à m'entendre _penser_ à cause de vous, alors si, ce _sont_ mes affaires !

\- Eh bien, si tu _dois_ savoir, on parle des complexités profondes de _Doctor Who_.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que _tu serais_ un _Whovian_ , Trancy. Je pensais que tu serais plutôt dans quelque chose comme _Bob l'Éponge._

\- C'est le cas, dit le bleuté pour ne pas être mis de côté, je suis en train d'essayer d' _expliquer Doctor Who_ à Alois, et c'est _beaucoup plus dur que ça en a l'air..._

\- _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ , dit Alois en bougeant de manière suggestive les sourcils.

Les deux autres se frappèrent le front. Le blond allait _forcément_ rebondir dessus.

\- Trancy, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être une _fiotte_ pendant au moins _cinq minutes ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

\- De quoi tu parles ? _J'aime les filles_ , mon cher ami sexuellement-confus.

\- Oui, celles à _trois jambes_ , ajouta nonchalamment le bleuté.

\- _Évidemment_ , dit le blond sans se vexer, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le _nier_. Bref, donc, pourquoi est-ce que le TARDIS ressemble à une cabine téléphonique ? Pourquoi parmi tout ce qui existe, une _cabine téléphonique ?_ reprit-il.

\- Le TARDIS peut s'adapter à n'importe quelle période, n'importe où grâce à un système d'horloge, d'accord ? dit Ciel en regardant le blond pour s'assurer qu'il suivait.

\- Ok.

\- Mais il s'est déréglé lorsqu'il était dans les années 60, et il est resté bloqué sous la forme d'une cabine téléphonique, lui expliqua Ciel.

\- Le Docteur ne pouvait pas le réparer ?

\- Si, et c'est ce qu'il a fait, mais comme il aimait bien l'apparence il l'a laissée comme tel.

\- J'aime bien ce gars.

Le faux-blond leva les yeux au ciel. C'était étrange de les voir avoir une discussion ordinaire. Cependant, de temps en temps, Alois faisait une blague salace comme « _le Docteur ne laisse jamais personne jouer avec son tournevis... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_. Toutefois, il en faisait peu, puisqu'il écoutait attentivement le bleuté parler passionnément de la série. Il était rarement aussi enthousiaste, alors le blond n'allait pas en perdre une miette.

Kristopherson était agacé par ce comportement. Pourquoi se comportait-il si bien pour le _Phantomhive_? Pourquoi _lui_? Le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose était la cinquième roue du carrosse, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Psh ! _Qui en a quelque chose à foutre ?_ Il n'y a que les _geeks_ pour regarder _Doctor Who._

Ce n'était pas vrai, et il en était conscient. La série était populaire, et _il_ la regardait aussi. Mais, si en l'insultant il pouvait les interrompre, alors ça valait le coup. Le faux-blond prit de grands airs, de son snobisme habituel, et attendit leur réponse.

\- Rosie, je sais que tu es grognon, mais tu dois t'y faire. Rentre chez toi et va jouer avec _Senorita Mano_ pour te calmer, comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, dit le blond, alors que les deux autres le regardaient avec confusion. Ils n'étaient pas familiers avec ce terme.

\- _Qui ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

\- _Senorita Mano ?_

\- J'avais compris, mais c'est qui ?

Alois se rapprocha et prit le poignet du faux-blond. D'un mouvement sec, il frappa le visage du garçon avec sa propre main.

\- _C'est elle_.

\- _**TRANCY !**_

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** C'est dommage, les jeux vidéos peuvent être très amusant même en solo. Osu! est un jeu musical gratuit sur PC, je te le conseille vivement ! (D'ailleurs, j'y suis souvent, sous le pseudo de "BlueJoyce145")  
La Métaphysique des Tubes a aussi été le premier livre que j'ai lu d'elle, et depuis elle est mon auteure préférée~!Ça m'étonne que tu ne connaisses pas Georges Sand, étant donné qu'on en parle beaucoup au collège.  
Alors, j'ai eu mes notes, et c'est assez médiocre, je dois dire (en Français en tout cas). 7 à l'oral et 8 à l'écrit, ainsi que 13 en Sciences.  
Un grand bravo à toi quand même pour avoir eu une mention avec ton bac !  



	63. Steven

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

63\. Steven.

Jour : jeudi. Date : quatorze février. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? C'est _la Saint Valentin_. Une date que le Phantomhive méprisait. Plus elle approchait, plus les gens semblaient devenir stupide. Tout le monde se maniait pour trouver quelque chose pour son partenaire, de peur de l'énerver ou de le décevoir.

Seulement pour cela ? Il avait toujours eu l'impression que l'on devait faire quelque chose par _amour_ , et non pas parce que notre petite amie s'énervait si l'on ne le faisait pas. La veille, il avait surpris certaines filles en train de harceler leurs copains pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient avoir. Quelle stupide fête. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi un moyen de savoir si la personne avec qui l'on sortait était une enflure. Il sourit en y pensant. _Ça, ça rendait la fête utile._

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour _son petit ami_ , la menace blonde. Ils étaient secrètement ensemble depuis environ deux mois. Alois n'avait rien dit, mais puisqu'ils étaient à l'école, il _ne pouvait pas_. Le bleuté ne savait absolument pas comment éviter de faire pleurer le blond.

Il se frotta le front pour essayer de trouver une solution, puis il se rappela qu'il avait un majordome qui pouvait mettre la main sur tout ce qu'il désirait. Ah, mais leur relation était un _secret_ , alors cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Et s'il trouvait une excuse ? Non, non, Sebastian n'était pas stupide. Il trouverait forcément cela louche. Le bleuté aurait dû faire plus attention à la date, et y aller lui-même. Il regarda le blond, assis à son bureau, occupé à dessiner un ornithorynque sur son cahier qu'il n'utilisait pas vraiment pour noter son cours. Pourquoi était-il si obsédé avec l'étrange mammifère Australien ?

Honnêtement, Alois s'en fichait. En fait, cette fête ne l'intéressait pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que le bleuté. Il était un peu effrayé par le changement qui avait eu lieu chez les filles. Elles semblaient s'être transformées en bête à l'approche du jour J.

Ciel et lui n'étaient pas vraiment « _romantique »_. Ce n'était pas surprenant pour le bleuté, mais pour le blond, on n'aurait jamais deviné. Ce dernier ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir des cadeaux ou à devoir en recevoir. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa dure enfance. Il voulait simplement que la classe soit débarrassée des décorations en cœur bas de gammes et de mauvais goût, qui semblaient d'ailleurs extrêmement vieilles, et que les filles redeviennent _humaines_.

Néanmoins, le gentleman borgne n'en savait rien. Il resta assis là, à réfléchir un long moment. Il repensa à demander à Sebastian de l'aider. Le majordome poserait-il des questions ? Probablement pas. Ce n'était pas sa place, après tout. Cependant, il serait _méfiant_. Mais d'un autre côté, Ciel devrait bien lui dire _un jour_ , non ? Sebastian comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela lui posait un problème, il s'en occuperait sans doute de manière passive-agressive jusqu'à abandonner. Le garçon mit de côté toute sa fierté, et ses doutes, et sortit son portable pour écrire un message tout en cachant le téléphone sous sa table.

 _Il faut que tu cherches quelque chose pour moi.  
-CP_

Il attendit un moment après avoir appuyé sur « envoyer », écoutant à moitié le professeur, tout en étant dans la lune. Il sentit le téléphone vibrer dans la poche intérieur de son blazer, et il le sortit pour lire le message.

 _Bien sûr. Que vous faut-il, jeune maître ?  
-SM_

 _J'ai besoin d'un ornithorynque en peluche.  
\- CP_

Il y eu une longue pause entre les messages, comme si Sebastian devait encaisser.

 _Un ornithorynque ?  
\- SM_

Ciel hésita légèrement avant d'écrire. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention à la _formulation_.

 _Oui. Il semblerait que les autres élèves s'échangent des cadeaux pour la Saint Valentin, et qu'Alois..._

Il réfléchit avant d'écrire la suite.

 _… Soit envieux. Un ornithorynque le calmerait. Ça l'obsède pour une raison que j'ignore.  
\- CP_

Ça y est, il avait son mensonge. Il était sûr de lui lorsqu'il remit l'appareil dans sa poche, et attendit la réponse de son majordome.

 _Yes, my lord.  
\- SM_

L'affaire était dans le sac. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu. Il fut soulagé. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de voir Alois se plaindre, ou d'être jugé par Sebastian. Il se mit à fixer le tableau, souriant légèrement en pensant à quel point il serait dur de trouver une _peluche d'ornithorynque_.

La journée continua, et d'autres cours passèrent, tous remplis des horribles décorations démodées et des effrayantes femmes-bêtes. La fin des cours arriva enfin. Les élèves prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent leurs salles de classe avant d'entrer dans leurs véhicules pour rentrer chez eux. Nos garçons en firent de même, et à leur arrivée, ils s'adonnèrent à leur routine habituelle. Ciel feignit l'ignorance. En fait, il avait presque _oublié_. Toutefois, il monta dans sa chambre, posa son sac de cours et retira son blazer avant d'allumer son ordinateur pour vérifier ses courriels.

\- _DIEU MISÉRICORDIEUX, SAINTE MÈRE DE JÉSUS CHRIST !_

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le blond hurler. Il entendit l'allure rapide de pas se rapprocher et se tourna vers sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement et il fut attaqué par le garçon manifestement heureux, tombant presque à la reverse.

\- _Je t'aaaaaaimeeeee !_ s'exclama le blond, ses bras positionnés autour de la nuque du garçon légèrement plus petit que lui, une peluche d'ornithorynque entre eux.

\- Content de voir que ça te plaît... dit le pauvre bleuté, se remettant de l'attaque de la menace blonde.

Ses bras se retrouvèrent autour de la taille de ladite menace, et il s'empourpra.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

Alois avait appelé son canard en plastique « _Bernard »_ , alors il s'attendait à quelque chose du genre « Raoul » ou « Cornelius ».

Le blond s'écarta un peu, retirant son visage de l'épaule du bleuté. Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifier de mignonne, afin de se concentrer. Puis, il eut l'air d'avoir une idée.

\- Steven.

\- _Steven ?_ répéta Ciel.

\- Oui, il ressemble vraiment à un « _Steven »_ , non ? dit Alois en levant le jouet à la hauteur du visage de l'autre pour qu'il puisse « l'embrasser » sur le nez.

Ciel soupira d'exaspération, mais, au final, il sourit.

\- Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ?

\- Et _toi_ dont, M. Mauvaise-humeur.

\- Eh bien, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma mauvaise humeur. Oh, et elle n'a pas de nom, pour ton information.

Alois lâcha son habituel gloussement efféminé.

\- Je me sens quand même mal pour n'avoir rien pris pour _toi_ , par contre, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux rien.

\- Même pas un petit _baiser ?_

Le visage du bleuté se réchauffa immédiatement en entendant le mot « baiser ». Alois se moquait sûrement de lui. Le blond aimait faire ce genre de choses. Toujours est-il que, la question avait donné un peu d'espoir au garçon borgne...

… _Attendez, quand est-ce que son visage s'était autant rapproché ?_

Alois pouvait voir la bataille que le garçon légèrement plus petit avait avec lui-même. C'était écrit sur son visage. Il sourit lorsqu'il le vit et se rapprocha, s'arrêtant à juste un cheveux du bleuté.

Du côté de l'autre garçon, il était _nerveux_. Son visage était rouge, ses paumes étaient moites, et son rythme cardiaque était hors de contrôle. Bien que, grâce à leur proximité, il pouvait voir que le blond était dans la même situation.

\- Alors, Ciel ?

La voix du blond résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Oui ? Non ?

Il lui donnait le choix, apparemment. Il pouvait accepter, ou refuser. Il ne prit pas de pincettes, et _accepta_ , laissant ses paupières se fermer, tout en se rapprochant. Il s'aventura plus loin, plus loin, et encore plus loin. La petite distance qui les séparait semblait beaucoup plus grande qu'elle l'était vraiment. Il eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que ses lèvres touchent quelque chose de doux.

Le baiser fut très chaste, mais il ne manqua pas d'émotions. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble avec hésitation tandis que leurs propriétaires essayaient de s'habituer à la sensation. Ce fut très bref, mais cela semblait avoir duré une éternité. Durant ces quelques secondes, ils furent en mesure de transmettre tout ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre en un seul geste.

\- Eh bien, _regarde-toi !_ dit le blond de son habituel ton mélodieux après qu'ils se soient séparés. Tu prends les choses en mains, hein ? gloussa-t-il.

\- Évidemment, répondit le bleuté, je le devais, puisque _tu es une vraie fille_ , dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu le _voudrais_.

\- _Non_.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ciel.

\- _Joyeuse Saint Valentin_.

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Oh mon Dieu ce jeu, étant une grande fan de South Park, j'ai adoré, en plus il y a tellement de références à la série !  
Au TPE j'ai eu 14, et non aucun point de retard, et si j'ai bien calculé j'ai 4 points d'avance.   
Ça m'étonne qu'on puisse, mais en tout cas ça me rassure pour l'année prochaine !  
Heureusement que tu as été prise, il y a tellement d'élèves qui n'ont rien eu à cause d'APB cette année.


	64. Un Stupide Jeu De Blond, Et Une Faveur

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

64\. Un Stupide Jeu De Blond, Et Une Faveur.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent normales. Ciel et Alois allaient à l'école, parlaient avec les autres élèves, rentraient chez eux, faisaient leurs devoirs, et attendaient le jour d'après. Tout était normal, excepté le fait que, le blond avait trouvé un nouveau « jeu » auquel il s'adonnait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Après avoir partagé ce premier baiser avec Ciel, il avait trouvé qu'il serait amusant de lui en voler un autre n'importe où et n'importe quand, dès qu'il le pouvait. Chaque fois que le bleuté était distrait, ou qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, il s'en prendrait aux lèvres du garçon, et plus c'était osé, plus c'était drôle, mais pas pour le bleuté qui était agacé par ce petit jeu.

Personne ne regarde ? _Un baiser_. L'attention d'un ami se porte sur autre chose ? _Baiser_. Le blond se fichait de où et de quand. Mais le bleuté était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée d' _être vu_.

Qu'une chose d'aussi intime, qu'une telle _émotion_ puisse être vu par tous le troublait. Rappelez-vous, il s'agit du garçon qui n'aime pas ses _sentiments_. Pour lui, ils l'affaiblissent, le rendent vulnérable, susceptible aux autres, et il ne voulait _pas_ que qui que ce soit sache de quoi il en retourne.

 _Sauf Alois, bien évidemment_. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur de ses pensées et ses émotions avec le blond. Pour une fois, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il se voyait en Alois, de nombreuses manières, ce qui l'aidait probablement à se sentir aussi bien.

Bien qu'ils aient une personnalité différente, ils semblaient souffrir de troubles mentaux et de traumatismes similaires, si ce n'est les mêmes, et c'était quelque chose de réconfortant. Leurs peurs et leurs problèmes étaient évidemment différents, par exemple, la peur qu'avait Alois pour les hommes, et le fait que Ciel ne savait toujours pas _nager_ , mais c'est cela qui les rendait mutuellement intéressants. Leurs similarités les rapprochaient, et leurs différences encore plus.

Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, Ciel était en train de marcher dans les couloirs vides, pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe après avoir fait les photocopies demandées par le professeur, lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive ! Est-ce bien vous ? l'appela-t-elle.

Le bleuté tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, ayant une bonne idée de qui il s'agissait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il vu un homme aux cheveux noirs gominés, portant un costume atroce et des lunettes de soleil, bien qu'il soit dans l'établissement. Il s'agissait du metteur en scène, M. Bronze.

\- J'espérais avoir la chance de tomber sur vous ! dit Bronze en se dirigeant vers le garçon. Sa voix résonnait à travers tout le couloir vide. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, je suis censé organiser le concours de talent annuel, commença-t-il, mais c'est toujours _un désastre_ à cause de _tous ces élèves qui ne font pas partis du club de théâtre_ et qui tournent en rond dans les coulisses, qui ne font pas attention à leur tour de passage ! La _pièce de l'école_ s'est _parfaitement_ déroulée grâce à votre travail de régisseur, et j'aurais aimé que... ? hésita-t-il.

\- … Que j'en fasse de même pour le concours de talent, et que je m'occupe des élèves, c'est ça ? continua Ciel pour l'homme.

\- Si vous _pouviez ?_

Le pauvre M. Bronze semblait désespéré.

La situation était apparemment catastrophique. Les élèves qui avaient joué dans la pièce de l'école, avaient _majoritairement_ voulu y participer parce qu'ils _aimaient_ vraiment jouer. Mais les élèves qui participaient au concours de talent étaient généralement là pour être sous la lumière des projecteurs, moment assez bref pourtant, et ils ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à l'organisation ou à l'art du jeu. Là où dans une pièce il y avait des scènes, des entractes, un script, et des musiques qui devaient être lancées dans un certain ordre s'il s'agissait d'une comédie musicale, ainsi que des indications scéniques, dans un concours de talent il n'y avait qu'une petite liste pour décider de l'ordre de passage des participants, et tout tombait à l'eau si ces personnes _n'étaient même pas concentrées_.

C'était la raison pour laquelle l'homme au costume atroce semblait prêt à se pendre. Si tout tombait _vraiment_ à l'eau, sa réputation auprès du personnel, et même _son emploi_ , seraient remis en question. Il avait donc besoin du Phantomhive, et comme il l'avait si gentiment demandé, le garçon ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Très bien, je le ferai, dit le bleuté, un peu désolé pour le professeur étrangement habillé, mais il manquerait aussi quelques cours pendant les répétitions. Quand est-ce que je dois y être ?

M. Bronze reprit immédiatement du poil de la bête.

\- Génial ! Les auditions commencent dans deux jours, j'aurais probablement besoin de vous dans l'auditorium durant l'heure d'étude ce jour-là. Serez-vous disponible ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive, vous me _sauvez la vie !_ Je vous verrai donc plus tard !

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Ciel retourna en cours et expliqua ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps. Après avoir donné les photocopies dont le professeur avait tant besoin, il s'assit à sa place et raconta à son compagnon blond ce que M. Bronze lui avait dit.

\- Ça a l'air amusant !

 _Évidemment_ que le blond allait dire cela. Il adorait jouer, et il adorait avoir de l'attention.

\- Peut-être que je devrais auditionner, moi aussi !

\- Vas-y. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois indulgent avec toi. Je m'assurerai que tu sois jugé comme tout le monde.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle !

Le cours se termina. Les élèves remplirent les couloirs, leur odeur d' _adolescent_ se propageant, un mélange de sueur, de parfum, et de déodorant. Les deux garçons se mirent à éviter la foule, essayant de se frayer un passage à travers tout en plissant le nez à cause de l'odeur.

 _C'est fou de voir à quel point la puanteur peut coller les humains..._ pensa le bleuté, se prenant en train de parler comme Sebastian.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur destination, étant les seuls dans la salle de classe. Ils étaient devenus très fort pour arriver tôt en classe, puisqu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps à s'arrêter pour discuter.

Ciel fut tiré hors de ses pensées, une fois de plus, par la sensation des lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

\- _Alois !_ l'avertit-il.

\- _L'opportunité ne se montre pas souvent, Ciel._

 _Quel stupide jeu le blond avait-il trouvé._

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Ouiii, si je me souviens bien, le titre c'est " _The Fractured But Hole_ " !  
J'ai fais mon TPE sur les femmes au XXe siècle.  
De toute façon je stresserai toujours, pour le bac de Français, j'avais stressé toute l'année et finalement quand j'y suis allée, j'avais plus l'impression de me rendre en cours qu'autre chose.  
Il y a de ça, mais aussi que certaines personnes redoublent leur première année et du coup, il y a encore moins de place.


	65. Conseil Parental

Ce chapitre est le dernier que vous aurez pour au moins 3 bonnes semaines, voire un peu plus, parce que je pars en vacances et je n'aurai donc pas Internet. Comme l'année dernière en fait, pour ceux qui suivraient l'histoire depuis aussi longtemps !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne vacances !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

65\. Conseil Parental.

Le petit Phantomhive était tout seul dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau où il étudiait l'ordre de passage des élèves pour le concours de talent. M. Bronze et lui avaient déjà réduit le nombre de participants au concours, plus tôt dans la journée. Il essayait de faire à ce que les musiques similaires soient regroupées ensemble pour donner du « flow », comme on dit. Cependant, le garçon n'avait pas vraiment le rythme dans la peau.

Il regarda de nouveau la liste, et vu le nom de Alois. Le blond avait choisi « _A Better Man Than He »_ de _Sivu_ , ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ciel s'était mis en tête qu'il allait choisir une des chansons de _Lady Gaga_ , ou quelque chose du genre, mais non, Alois devait toujours être imprévisible. Le bleuté ne serait pas surpris s'il montait sur scène en se travestissant à nouveau, et qu'il chantait une toute autre chanson. C'était juste la façon d'être du blond. Il sourit avant d'être interrompu en entendant frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

Un grand homme vêtue de noir entra.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, jeune maître, mais le dîner est servi, dit-il.

\- Très bien, je descendrai dans un moment.

Le bleuté retourna à son travail avant d'entendre un petit rire quelques instants après.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si _drôle ?_

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste en train de penser à Alois et cet ornithorynque, dit Sebastian. Il l'emmène partout avec lui. C'est drôle de voir à quel point il aime cette chose.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il en était obsédé...

\- Il en est très fier.

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher d'être douteux. Sebastian semblait vouloir se diriger quelque part en disant cela. Ce n'était pas le genre du majordome de faire la conversation.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il, ça l'empêche de gémir toute la journée.

\- C'était très _attentionné_ de votre part, jeune maître, dit l'homme vêtue de noir, faisant sursauter le bleuté qui se retourna.

\- _Q-Quoi ?!_

Il _savait_ que Sebastian cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi, _jusqu'à maintenant_. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa rougeur, mais en vain. Le majordome était _au courant_.

\- J'ai dit que c'était _attentionné_ venant de vous. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous auriez un côté si _romantique_ , jeune maître.

Le sourire de l'homme ne vacilla pas, rendant la situation encore plus troublante.

\- P-Pas vraiment. Je n' _essayais_ pas vraiment d'être...

\- Jeune maître, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de donner quelque chose à _son petit ami_ pour la Saint Valentin.

Ciel écarquilla l'œil. _Il savait ? Depuis quand ?_!

\- C-Comment as-tu-?!

\- Si je ne pouvais pas remarquer ce genre de choses chez mon jeune maître, alors quel genre de majordome serais-je ?

Le garçon croisa les bras en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas _croire_ qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir cette discussion. Ni que Sebastian soit si nonchalant. L'esprit du majordome-démon était une énigme. Le garçon resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement.

\- Est-ce que tu... trouves cela étrange ?

\- Eh bien, je ne devrais pas vraiment vous dire ce que j'en pense, mais je vous connais depuis plus d'un siècle et vous n'avez jamais montré aucun signe de préférence sexuel, alors je trouvais cela un peu étrange, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Cependant, les démons _n'ont pas_ vraiment de « préférence » pour le genre, la plupart du temps. Ils peuvent se transformer, ce qui élimine ce besoin. Il semblerait que vous agissiez simplement comme un démon, jeune maître.

Ciel resta de nouveau silencieux, mais il était soulagé en entendant les paroles du majordome. _Alors il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela_. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était bon à savoir. C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Cependant, il se demandait quels seraient ses sentiments s'il était encore _humain_.

\- _Le dîner est en train de refroidir, vous devriez probablement descendre bientôt_ , dit Sebastian, tirant exprès le garçon de ses pensées, comme s'il savait ce qui le rongeait.

Il valait mieux ne pas le laisser trop y réfléchir.

\- _Très bien_.

\- Alois doit déjà être là. Souvenez-vous, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre son homme.

\- _**Sebastian !**_

\- Mes excuses, jeune maître. J'avais oublié qu'Alois était la « _fille »_...

\- **DEHORS**.

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Hm, personnellement, j'ai toujours regardé en VF aussi, sauf à partir de la saison 15.  
Arf, je comprends que tu ais trouvé ça chiant du coup. Moi, ça va, on a tous bien travaillé nos parties, d'ailleurs, on avait déjà fini en décembre, alors que c'était à rendre pour mars ou février !


	66. Aliens

Je suis finalement de retour, après 4 semaines, si je ne me trompe pas ? Et pour me rattraper, je ne sors pas un, mais deux chapitres ! (Comme l'année dernière en fait...)

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

66\. Aliens.

La date du concours de talent était enfin arrivée, et l'auditorium de Warwick Academy avait beau être énorme, voire imposant, il était déjà remplie à ras bord. Ce n'était pas comme si les élèves s' _intéressaient_ à ce qu'il se passerait sur scène. Ils étaient seulement venu pour pouvoir manquer des cours, et s'il le fallait, ils en payeraient volontiers le prix. Cela dit, certains étaient aussi venu pour encourager leurs amis. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Soyons réaliste, connaissez _-vous_ quelqu'un qui veut sincèrement voir quel genre de « talent » l'école a à offrir ?

Non. Vous n'en connaissez pas. Les personnes soi-disant « talentueuses » se préparaient en coulisse à passer, et celui qui devait les gérer n'était nul autre que Ciel Phantomhive. Il avait repassé la liste d'innombrables fois, s'était assuré que tout le monde sache quand était leur tour et s'ils étaient prêts. Mais il y avait quelque chose sur cette liste qui intriguait le garçon.

Alois Trancy, « La Menace Blonde », avait changé de chanson à la dernière minute. Le bleuté était sûr et certain que le garçon mijotait quelque chose. Et rien de bon qui plus est. La chanson originale, « _Better Man Than He »_ de _Sivu_ était barrée, et remplacée par « _Cameron »_ de _Jillette Johnson_. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle était cette chanson. Il ne pensait pas avoir ne serait-ce qu _'entendu_ parler d'elle auparavant. Il ne pouvait _même pas_ savoir si elle était _appropriée pour l'école_. Mais par-dessus tout, _le blond était introuvable_.

Il remua ciel et terre pour retrouver le garçon, mais Alois Trancy n'était nul part. Alors _ça_ c'était troublant. Alois ne manquerait cet événement _pour rien au monde_ , il devait forcément préparer quelque chose. Mais _quoi ?_

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque M. Bronze s'adressa au public depuis la scène.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, _et M. Irons_...

La foule éclata de rire. M. Irons lui lança simplement un regard noir.

\- Bienvenue au concours de talent annuel de Warwick ! Une ribambelle de talents vous attendent cette après-midi, et nous commencerons dès que cette phrase se terminera. Tout d'abord, donnez un tonnerre d'applaudissements à _Anastasia Miles_ , qui va nous interpréter « _We Are Never Getting Back Together »_ de _Taylor Swift_.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, Ciel pouvait _voir_ les gémissements spontanés sur le visage des spectateurs depuis les coulisses. Il mit son casque pour filtrer un peu le bruit, et reprit son travail, essayant de retrouver son compagnon. Le concours continua ainsi. Les adolescents chantaient ce qui était populaire, parfois un garçon jouait de la guitare électrique, ou quelque chose du genre, certains formaient même des « groupes » et jouaient ensembles. M. Bronze semblait au bord des larmes en voyant que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Mais ce qui embêtait le plus Ciel, c'était qu'il _n'arrivait pas à trouver Alois_.

Le blond devait bientôt monter sur scène, et plus le temps passait, plus le bleuté commençait à être inquiet. Les quelques personnes qui l'aidaient pour l'organisation étaient elles aussi parties à sa recherche, mais elles n'avaient rien trouvé. Son cœur faillit manquer un battement lorsque le blond fut appelé sur scène. Il se précipita à l'entrée de ladite scène, espérant qu'Alois se montre.

Le public éclata de rire quand le garçon prit place sur scène. Il portait _un uniforme pour fille et une longue perruque blonde à couettes_. Où l'avait-il eu ? Il émanait d'Alois une confiance en soi admirable. M. Bronze sembla de nouveau au bord des larmes, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la _joie_.

Le blond attendit que le technicien de la cabine son lance la musique, et il prit le micro.  
 _  
Cameron's in drag,_

 _Makes his father mad._

 _Since he was a little boy,_

 _He always felt more comfortable in lipstick._

La chanson qu'il interprétait parlait d'un garçon qui se travestissait, manifestement, et la tenue du blond faisait partie de sa prestation. En fait, c'était presque effrayant de voir à quel point le blond pouvait bien imiter une fille. Apparemment, il trouvait cela amusant. Ciel se força à ne pas le reluquer, et continua à le regarder et à l'écouter depuis les coulisses, s'attendant à une prestation scandaleuse.

 _ _People call him « fag ».__

 _Teachers turn their backs._

 _Off the bus, he runs and runs,_

 _to get home before anyone can catch him !_

À sa grande surprise, la scandaleuse chanson comique sur un travesti ne vint jamais. À la place, il fut salué par le chant passionné et plutôt sérieux du blond.

 _ _These days the world is full of aliens !__

 _The world is full of aliens,_

 _But you are a_

 _Real. Life. Human._

 _Aren't you,_

 _Cameron ?_

Le public, qui auparavant était si amusé par la performance du garçon était maintenant silencieux, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Alois Trancy, « La Menace Blonde », un clown de classe sous tous les aspects, était sérieux dans sa bêtise. Le travestissement était en un sens, une manière d'accentuer cela.

 _ _Powder and a brush,__

 _Can cover any cuts,_

 _And quickly running cotton_

 _Under cold water,_

 _Rinses out the blood marks !_

Mais ce qui choqua le plus le Phantomhive, ce ne fut pas le garçon travesti sur scène, ou son sérieux, non, c'était le garçon à la première rangée qui portait une cravate rose.

Kristopherson était venu pour voir sa sœur, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas partir juste après, alors il devait rester assis durant tout le spectacle pour son plus grand, ahem, plaisir. Mais lorsque le blond était arrivé sur scène, il s'était empourpré. Qu'Alois soit si efféminé, il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'attirait le plus. Non, c'était __la chanson en elle-même__ _,_ parlant d'un garçon qui se travestissait. Voyez-vous, Kristopherson était le fils d'un fashion designer, et en tant que tel, il adorait les vêtements.

En particulier __les vêtements qu'il ne pourrait jamais porter__ _._ Il avait toujours été envieux des filles qui pouvaient porter de tels vêtements. En fait, il était celui qui décidait de ce que sa sœur portait pour sortir en ville. Il adorait les vêtements, tout simplement, les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas le courage de porter lui-même.

Et là, sur scène, se trouvait la menace blonde, portant une jupe et une perruque. Oh, comme le garçon à la cravate rose voulait avoir ce genre d'audace, c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tellement le blond. Sa cravate rose était la seule chose qu'il avait le courage de mettre.

Évidemment, être homosexuel __ne donne pas__ _envie aux hommes de porter des robes._ Je veux dire, regardez Ciel. Il ne porterait jamais de robe à moins que ce ne soit à cent pour cent nécessaire, et si des vies sont en danger. Il n'était pas comme le blond, ou le faux-blond qui faisaient cela par plaisir.

Néanmoins, le garçon à la cravate rose était vraiment __touché__ _par cette prestation._ C'était stupide, être chamboulé par une chanson entendu à un concours de talent, mais c'était le cas. Il était presque sur le point de pleurer. Kristopherson n'était pas du genre à accepter ses propres préférences, mais cette chanson le faisait se sentir, pour la première fois, en paix avec lui-même.

Le faux-blond était si soulagé et si heureux, que pendant ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ce poids qu'il portait était enlevé de ses épaules et des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux.

Il semblerait que ses amis, assis à côté de lui, avaient remarqué et ils se sourirent. Habituellement, ils l'auraient taquiné, mais c'était beaucoup trop sérieux. Ils continuèrent à faire comme si de rien n'était, et à regarder le garçon androgyne sur scène.

 _ _This is a world that's full of aliens !__

 _The world is full of aliens,_

 _But you are a human !_

 _You're not an alien !_

 _You are a_

 _Real. Life. Human._

 _Aren't you,_

 _Cameron ?_

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** J'ai arrêté la VF à partir de la saison 15 parce qu'au moment où j'avais recommencé à regarder toutes les saisons dans l'ordre, je me suis juste demandée à quoi ressemblaient les voix originales, c'est tout bête xD  
On était trois, et chacun avait une partie à faire. L'un s'est aussi occupé de l'introduction, et moi et l'autre personne on a fait la conclusion.  
Oui en décembre, en fait, on a voulu se dépêcher de le terminer parce qu'on pensait qu'il fallait le rendre après les vacances de Noël.  
Au départ on avait choisi Dictature et Démocratie, mais comme quasiment tout le monde prenait ça, et qu'en plus ça nous inspirait pas vraiment, celui qui a fait l'introduction nous a proposé de faire un sujet sur les femmes parce que ce serait plus originale, et plus intéressant.


	67. Gay Bar

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

67\. Gay Bar.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le spectacle se finit. Le public et les participants partirent, rassemblant avec hâte leurs affaires pour se rendre en classe, le scandaleux blond en fit de même, échangeant sa jupe pour son habituel mini-short. Lui et son ami bleuté retournèrent en classe, et en entrant dans la pièce, ils furent acclamés.

Tout le monde semblait impressionné par la performance osée du blond. Le costume d'Alois avait vraiment été le clou du spectacle. Beaucoup plus original que les adolescentes chantant du Taylor Swift, du One Direction, ou ce genre de choses. C'était un changement agréable.

\- Yo, Trancy ! cria un garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était _génial !_

Le garçon qui venait de crier, leur était familier. Celui qui avait interpellé le blond était un certain _Daniel Westley_. Assis à côté de lui se trouvaient Travis, Preston, et bien évidemment, _Kristopherson_.

\- N'est-il pas ? Je suis surpris qu'ils ne m'aient pas fait taire !

\- J'ai bien peur que la prestation d'Alois sur scène devienne une _mode_ , ajouta l'ami bleuté du blond.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Ciel !

\- _N'y pense même pas !_

Kristopherson les regarda s'échanger des insultes, et plaisanter, avant de se prendre un vif coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'un certain fils de politicien. Le brun lui fit silencieusement signe de dire quelque chose.

\- Tu étais _pas mal_ , Trancy...

\- _Ahem !_

Il se prit un nouveau coup.

\- _Génial, je veux dire..._

\- Tu vois, _Ciel ?_ Même _Kristopherson_ pense que _j'étais bien !_

 _Sérieusement ?!_ Le faux-blond avait pris la peine de le complimenter, et il était ignoré pour Phantomhive ?! Bien sûr qu'il était agacé, mais ne serait-ce pas le cas pour n'importe qui ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que le bleuté avait que Kristopherson _n'avait pas_ ?

De nombreuses choses qui resteraient cachées au mortels. Mais c'était principalement parce que le bleuté avait réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur du blond. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. _Surtout_ pour Kristopherson.

Il resta assis là, ruminant à ce sujet. Il voulait simplement dire à tout le monde ici et maintenant ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait tout leur dire, de son amour pour les vêtements pour femmes, sa sexualité, à son béguin pour le blond, cependant, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait l'impression d'être un _pauvre raté_.

Il voulait juste être seul pour le moment. Il se leva, et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Tout en portant un air mélancolique.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? dit le blond.

Tous les autres le fixèrent.

Il semblerait qu'Alois soit le seul à être inconscient des sentiments de Kristopherson. Alors que c'était en soi évident pour les autres, le blond était apparemment trop bouché pour comprendre. Ciel prit la parole le premier.

\- Bon, qui veut lui expliquer ? Pas moi !

\- Pas moi !

\- Pas moi !

\- Pas-! Merde !

Preston était celui qui devait expliquer la situation. Le garçon se mit à réfléchir avant de commencer.

\- E-Eh bien, tu vois, Alois... débuta-t-il. Tu _sais_ que Kris est _gay_ , pas vrai ?

\- Sérieux !?

Instantanément, ils sentirent presque tous une migraine arrivée. Comment _Alois Trancy_ , _de toutes les personnes_ , pouvait-il avoir un _radar gay_ aussi mauvais ? Ciel en était particulièrement consterné. Alois était son _petit ami_ , après tout.

\- _Oui_ , reprit Preston, et il semble aussi avoir un truc pour les _blonds_ , tu vois...

\- _Hein ?_

\- Ce qu'il essaye de dire, Alois, c'est que Kristopherson a le béguin pour toi, dit finalement Daniel, commençant à être agacé par le manque de progression dans la conversation.

\- Oh... fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Qu'aurait-il _pu dire_ d'autre ? La personne qui le harcelait constamment à cause de ses préférences sexuels était en fait homosexuelle.

\- La cravate aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, hein ?

\- C'est pas le sujet, dit Daniel, il est jaloux de toi et Phantomhive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _j'y_ fasse ?

\- Je sais pas ! Va lui _parler_ , fais quelque chose !

\- Pour dire quoi ?! « Désolé, Kris, j'ai un truc pour Ciel, alors va être gay autre part » ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _dire_ par là ?!

\- Je ne sais _pas !_

Le bleuté croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le dos de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que tout cela se finisse. Il finit par se lever.

\- Je vais lui parler, dit-il.

\- Wow, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, _tu es_ son rival... dit Preston.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que tu fais vraiment confiance à _Alois_ pour cela ?

\- Pas faux.

\- **You ! I wanna take you to a gay bar !**

\- _**FERME-LA, ALOIS !**_


	68. Rose

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

68\. Rose.

À quelques pas de la salle de classe, au fond du couloir, se trouvait les toilettes pour hommes. Dans ces toilettes se trouvait un garçon à la cravate rose, et aux cheveux décolorés, qui s'observait avec rage dans le miroir.

 _Tu n'es qu'un lâche_ , pensa-t-il, _Trancy peut dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais pas toi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Lâche !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait ainsi à lui-même. Mais cette fois, c'était pour une différente raison. Au lieu de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas avec lui, il était énervé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Maintenant, plus que jamais, il voulait avoir cette confiance inébranlable qu'Alois possédait.

Il s'agissait probablement de ce qu'il admirait le plus chez le garçon. Il pouvait tout faire. Il était bien dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas honte de qui il était. Kristopherson était _envieux_.

Mais il était Kristopherson Miles, pas Alois Trancy. Le garçon à la cravate rose ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas se tenir sur ses deux pieds et être lui-même ? Il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait avoir le courage d'échanger son pantalon pour un mini-short ou pour une _jupe_.

Mais il était seul. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Pas de conseils, pas d'aide. Il devait avancer vers l'inconnu de lui-même.

Il se lança un regard furieux à travers le miroir, énervé par la personne qui le regardait. Il sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Le garçon se retourna et vit son rival. Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut...

\- Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. Est-ce que ça va ?

Kristopherson se regarda de nouveau, comme si son reflet détenait la réponse.

\- Pas vraiment...

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux pendant un moment. Le bleuté le rejoignit et fixa le miroir à côté du garçon.

\- Écoute... Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment « facile », mais tu peux nous parler, tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Le faux-blond regarda l'autre garçon comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait pu entendre dans toute sa vie.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même, « ce n'est pas facile », dit-il.

\- Il faut du courage, je sais, répondit le bleuté, mais parfois... parler de tes peurs, de ce qui t'inquiète pour ne serait-ce qu'un _instant_ , cela peut t'aider à aller là où tu veux.

La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était extrêmement gênante pour chacun. Ils n'aimaient pas parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient et ils étaient « rivaux en amour », qui plus est. Mais, pour le moment, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se mettre d'accord.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça _arrive_.

En entendant cela, le faux-blond se redressa et le regarda.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Ciel hésitait à lui dire. Il hésitait à lui parler de sa relation avec Alois, et de comment laisser tomber son masque pendant quelques instants lui avait permis d'avancer. Cependant, il se voyait un peu dans ce garçon. Ils aimaient tous deux garder leur vie privée pour eux, et ils avaient des « problèmes » similaires par rapport à leur adolescence.

\- Tu n'es pas au _courant_ , si ?!

\- Oui et non. C'était un peu dans « le feu de l'action ».

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle d' _Alois_ , dit-il, jouant cartes sur table. Retirer mon masque pour lui a été l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire, mais finalement, j'ai _eu_ un _petit ami_.

Le bleuté ne regarda pas le garçon. Il continua de fixer le miroir en face de lui. Il avait peur qu'autrement, son embarras prenne le dessus.

Le garçon à la cravate rose cligna des yeux, encaissant ce que le garçon venait de dire. Il se sentit s'écrouler lorsqu'il compris.

\- Oh, je n'avais aucune chance alors... Avec _Alois_ , je veux dire...

Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

\- Attends, tu es... ?

\- Oui, dit simplement le bleuté.

\- Tu n' _agis_ pas de la sorte.

Kristopherson marqua une pause.

\- Donc toi et Trancy vous êtes... ?

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons encore rien officialisé.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que nous sommes lâche. _Comme toi_ , dit Ciel, jetant enfin un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon, qui lui, était choqué.

Bien que Kristopherson ait le cœur brisé après avoir appris que celui pour qui il avait le béguin était pris, il se sentait beaucoup mieux en sachant qu'il y avait des gens qui vivaient la même chose que lui. Il n'était pas _seul_ , après tout.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? demanda-t-il. J'ai envie de... Tu sais... Sortir du placard, mais je ne sais pas comment...

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je suis dans la même situation. Mais, je pense que si tu laisses les choses se faire et que tu fais ce qu'il te plaît, alors tout ira bien, dit le bleuté, s'écartant du miroir, suivit du faux-blond.

Kristopherson se mit à gigoter, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec cette idée. Mais au moins, il savait que maintenant, il pouvait en parler à ses amis. C'était un vrai soulagement de se savoir si bien entouré.

\- Tu es une bonne personne, Phantomhive, dit-il. D'habitude, j'aurai pensé que tu es un monsieur je-sais-tout orgueilleux, mais là, tu es plutôt cool.

Il marqua une pause.

\- … _Rien d'homo_ , évidemment.

\- _Bien sûr._

Il semblerait que les garçons se soient tous deux fait un nouvel ami. Du côté de monsieur Trancy, il était occupé à faire des blagues salaces sur des _tournevis_.

\- _Lorsque le Docteur dégaine son tournevis, toutes les filles sont impatientes de jouer avec_.

Oh, Alois, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?


	69. Le Cours Des Choses

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

69\. Le Cours Des Choses.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ciel avait mis _Kristopherson,_ de toutes les personnes possibles, au parfum à propos de sa relation avec Alois. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon irait le crier sur tous les toits, mais tout de même, c'était _gênant_ d'être en sa présence désormais. Ils étaient en quelque sorte rivaux, vous savez. À présent, ils étaient _trois_ à savoir. Ciel, Alois, et _Kristopherson_.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que les choses prenaient. Il préférait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un secret entre eux. Mais à présent, c'était différent. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui s'incrustait dans son espace. De plus, ce garçon à la cravate rose voulait Alois. _Son_ Alois. Hors de question.

D'un autre côté, il se devait d'aider le faux-blond. Ça, ça ne le gênait pas particulièrement. En fait, il était plutôt content de pouvoir aider le pauvre garçon. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait aussi. Vu comme ça, il voulait bien l'aider, tant qu'il restait loin d'Alois.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils en y pensant. Alois, et _Kristopherson ?_ Non. Ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Même pas dans un million d'années. Tout ce qui pouvait prouver le contraire, était immédiatement réfuté par l'adolescent borgne. Il n'accepterait pas cela.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas les bras qui enlacèrent son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ? l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

\- Oh, rien, dit-il en levant les yeux vers la source de la voix, voyant un blond tout sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, dit le garçon. Je m' _ennuie !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _j'y_ fasse ?

\- J'sais pas. Pense à quelque chose, cher ami.

\- Hm, tu pourrais li-

\- Si tu dis « _lire un livre »_ , j'essayerais de t'étrangler avec mon short, dit Alois, s'asseyant sur le lit. Sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec Kris ?

\- Bien, je pense. La seule chose qui semblait le perturber, c'était le fait que nous soyons _ensembles_.

\- _Tu lui as dit ?_

\- Oui, mais il m'a promis de garder le secret, tant que nous en faisons de même pour son homosexualité.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois arrêter de le traiter de gay ?

\- Eh bien, il est _gay_ , alors je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une insulte.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, dit le blond avant de marquer une pause. Même si j'étais encore humain, et que je ne t'avais pas, je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché entre nous.

Le bleuté devint tout ouï.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... dit Alois avec un sourire narquois, nous sommes tous les deux _passifs_.

Il s'attendait à une réaction exagérée de la part de l'autre garçon, mais il ne reçut que :

\- _Quoi ?_

Ciel n'était manifestement pas familier avec ce terme. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Vraiment_ , _Ciel ?_

\- Quoi ? répéta le bleuté, comme un disque rayé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- _Ça veut dire..._ commença le blond, se levant et s'approchant du bleuté pour mettre une main sur sa joue, que nous sommes tous deux du genre « _soumis »_.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'expression du bleuté.

Le visage de ce dernier devint rouge, alors qu'il essayait de rester indifférent. Les coins de ses lèvres se crispaient alors qu'il tentait de garder un air de « désintérêt », et qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Le blond ne sentait pas seulement la joue du garçon se réchauffait contre sa main, il pouvait aussi le _voir_. Le Phantomhive ne trompait personne.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, Alois se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Il fixa le garçon mal à l'aise en face de lui avec un sourire-de-Cheshire collé au visage.

\- Maintenant tu sais ! chantonna-t-il, presque comme s'il _jubilait_.

\- _Ferme-la._

\- _Je t'aime aussi._

\- _Tu es une vraie fille..._

\- La _tienne, Ciel_.

On frappa soudainement à la porte, et les deux garçons sursautèrent.

\- Entrez, dit le bleuté.

Et qui d'autre aurait pu rentrer, si ce n'est Sebastian ? L'homme tout de noir vêtue pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, jeune maître, mais vous avez un appel.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ciel.

\- _Le Détective Bailey._


	70. Nouvelle Enquête

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

70\. Nouvelle Enquête.

Le quartier général de la police de Londres n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que les garçons étaient venus pour l'affaire du _Tueur du Sudoku_ , de ses fenêtres uniques et de sa grandeur à l'enseigne de _Scotland Yard_. Le bâtiment se trouvait au Sud-Ouest de l'Œil de Londres, se souvint le blond en regardant avec enthousiasme à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, tandis que Sebastian cherchait une place pour se garer parmi tous les véhicules jaunes et bleus de la police. De son côté, le bleuté cherchait le détective qui les attendait et avec qui il avait parlé au téléphone.

L'homme faisait les cents pas à l'entrée du bâtiment, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder sa montre, rien d'étonnant. Lui non plus n'avait pas du tout changé, une expression toujours sévère, des cheveux grisant, et une apparence négligée. Le Détective Bailey sembla reprendre du poil de la bête en voyant le groupe.

\- Phantomhive, Michaelis, Trancy, dit-il, les saluant chacun d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Détective Bailey, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit le bleuté.

\- 'Soir, chef !

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la stupide salutation du blond.

\- Où en sommes-nous ?

Bailey leur fit signe d'entrer, avant de répondre.

\- Dans une impasse, j'en ai bien peur, dit-il d'un air grave. Cinq jeunes personnes sont mortes, et personne ne connaît le coupable, ni son _motif_.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir qui menait à la salle des preuves, continuant à parler.

\- Avons-vous un corps ?

\- _Non_. Il n'y avait _aucun_ corps sur les scènes de crime, dit le quarantenaire au bleuté, ouvrant la porte de la salle des preuves en indiquant aux démons d'entrer.

\- Alors comment savons-nous qu'il s'agit de meurtres et non d' _enlèvements ?_

Sans rien dire, le détective se dirigea vers un classeur, et fouilla à l'intérieur.

\- À cause de _cela_ , dit-il enfin, donnant l'objet à l'adolescent borgne.

Des photos d'une nature assez _perturbante_ se trouvaient dans le dossier. Il s'agissait des victimes, prises en photo par _le tueur_ avant sa fuite. Les enfants présents sur les photos étaient _morts_ , tués de diverses façons. Certains semblaient avoir été étranglés, alors que les autres avaient été poignardés. Ils avaient des contusions et des coupures sur le visage, et de larges entailles sur le cou ainsi que sur l'abdomen, en plus du coup de poignard. Et ce n'était que les blessures _visibles sur la photo_.

Les autres photos du dossier avaient été prises par _la police_ , sur la scène de crime, afin de servir de preuve. Sur lesdites photos, on pouvait voir l'un des murs de chacune des chambres des enfants, sur lesquels un message y était inscrit avec du sang. Un poème, pour être plus précis :

 _Tous les grands enfants connaissent le croque-mitaine,_

 _Il se cache dans les armoires et sous le lit._

 _Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit._

 _Puis il se libère de ses chaînes._

 _Et t'égorge avec une joie certaine,_

 _Se délectant de tes cris,_

 _Il ne s'arrête pas même lorsque tout est fini,_

 _Et se nourrit de ta peine..._

… Et ainsi de suite. Le bleuté reposa la photo, ne pouvant pas lire le reste. Il fronça les sourcils et dit au détective :

\- Rien d'autre ? Est-ce que les victimes avaient quelque chose en commun ?

\- Non. Rien, à part qu'elles étaient toutes enfants. Elles n'allaient pas dans la même école, elles ne vivaient pas à un endroit particulier, elles _ne se connaissaient même pas_. Le coupable ne semble pas se soucier de leur âge, tant que ce sont des enfants, dit l'homme d'un ton écœuré, fronçant le nez.

\- C'est déjà ça. Nous allons attraper ce _monstre_ , dit le garçon, souriant légèrement de manière hautaine.

Il regarda l'expression inquiète de l'homme tout du long. Le détective avait lui-même des enfants, son inquiétude était donc compréhensible. Aucun enfant ne semblait en sécurité. Toujours est-il que, le regard du garçon le rassura un peu.

\- _Merci_ , dit Bailey en souriant. Vous feriez mieux d'attraper ce croque-mitaine, Phantomhive.

\- Voyons, si je ne pouvais pas faire cela, _quel genre de chien de garde serais-je ?_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit avec ses associés. Il laissa l'homme dans la pièce, en compagnie du silence.


	71. Maudits Livres

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

71\. Je T'avais Dit Que Les Livres Étaient Maléfiques.

Ils vivaient leurs vies comme à leur habitude, mais après les cours, Ciel s'enfermait dans son bureau afin d'observer les photos étalées sur son bureau. Il savait que le tueur entrait par effraction dans les chambres des enfants pendant qu'ils dormaient, les tuait, prenait des photos de leurs corps, et laissait lesdites photos sur la scène du crime, ainsi qu'un poème écrit sur le mur à l'aide du sang des victimes à propos « du Croque-Mitaine ». Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment était-il censé trouver le coupable à partir de ces informations ?

Il entendit frapper à la porte... D'une manière assez ridicule, d'ailleurs. Ça ne pouvait être que la menace blonde.

\- Petit enfant, petit enfant, laisse-moi entrer ! cria-t-il.

\- Pas si tu continues à me traiter de « _petit »_ ! cria Ciel en retour.

Oh, le blond savait si bien l'agacer.

\- D'accord ! « _Jeune garçon verticalement contrarié, ouvrez votre porte que je puisse entrer dans votre domaine ! Je désire dialoguer avec votre personne! »_

Le bleuté alla ouvrir la porte à contrecœur. Alois pouvait être si _étrange_. Ce dernier apparut derrière la barrière de bois, avec sa précieuse peluche d'ornithorynque dans les bras.

\- _Je peux ?_ dit-il.

\- _D'accord_. Assis-toi, ou fais ce que tu veux, dit le bleuté, montrant de la main le canapé le plus proche, avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière son bureau.

\- Évidemment, chef, répondit le blond.

Il se laissa tomber sur le meuble, et joua avec l'ornithorynque, souvent appelé « Steven ». Il essaya de mieux se positionner, jusqu'à finir par être assis à l'envers. Il avait oublié à quel point ces coussins étaient _inconfortables_.

\- Alors, comment ça s'passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas très bien. Je ne comprends pas le but de ce poème, ou quel est le lien avec les enfants.

\- Laisse-moi voir l'poème, dit le blond en tendant la main.

\- Lève-toi et viens le chercher _toi-même_ , dit le Phantomhive.

Il venait à peine de s'asseoir, et l'idée d'obliger Alois à se lever alors qu'il venait de trouver une bonne position l'amusait.

Vexé, Alois se leva et prit l'une des photographies de l'énorme pile. Il la regarda un moment, essayant de comprendre les mots sur le mur.

\- Tu as essayé de chercher sur Google ?

\- Quoi donc ? Le poème ? Oui. C'est « _Le Croque-Mitaine de Don Morrison »_.

\- Est-ce que ça vient d'un livre ? Sérieusement, il a forcément dû le trouver _quelque part_.

Ciel accéda à la requête du blond en allumant son ordinateur afin de chercher un livre contenant le poème. Étonnamment, il y avait un résultat. Le livre s'intitulait, « Les Mystérieux Poèmes d'un Homme Mort ». Il s'agissait d'un recueil de poèmes, et après une recherche plus approfondie, il vit que le livre était en vente dans certaines boutiques de Londres.

Le bleuté regarda l'autre garçon avec stupéfaction. Les commentaires hors-sujet du garçon semblaient donner à l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise des pistes sur les crimes. Il commençait à penser qu'Alois pouvait être un _génie_ s'il y mettait du sien. Le blond avait cette façon de penser si _unique_ et étrange, mais qui en même temps, était brillante. Le garçon borgne se demanda s'il serait toujours aussi efficace pour résoudre des meurtres.

\- Alois, je crois bien que tu m'as donné une piste, dit-il en souriant.

\- _Évidemment_... Attends, quoi ?

Ciel roula des yeux. Peut-être que le blond n'était _pas_ un « génie » en fait.

\- _Regarde_ , le poème sur les murs dans cette photo, est dans un livre vendu dans certaines boutiques de Londres. Si nous nous y rendons, et trouvons _qui_ a acheté ce livre, nous aurons alors une liste de suspects !

\- Oh... _Oh !_ C'est exactement ce à quoi je _pensais !_

\- Non, c'est faux...

\- Tais-toi donc, mon mignon, et laisse-moi faire _comme si_ , dit le blond en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier le poussa nonchalamment.

\- Occupons-nous de cela immédiatement.

Il imprima une carte où toutes les librairies qu'ils cherchaient étaient marquées, et la plia avec précaution avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Le bleuté fit le tour de son bureau avant de se diriger vers la porte, déposant un bref baiser sur la joue du blond, au passage.

\- Bon travail.

Soudain, Alois sentit son visage se réchauffer et son cœur battre plus fort en réponse à ce petit geste. Ciel initiait rarement ce genre de contact aussi naturellement. Il toucha l'endroit où il l'avait reçu, se détachant du monde quelques instants.

Il revint à lui et appela le bleuté avant de courir vers lui.

\- _Eh ! Attends-moi !_


	72. ADULTolescence

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

72\. ADULTolescence.

La nuit tomba alors que les garçons visitaient toutes les librairies marquées sur leur carte. Ils se rendirent à l'East End, et à West End. Au centre-ville, dans toutes les directions possibles, passant au peigne fin chaque boutiques pour pouvoir établir une liste des personnes ayant achetées le livre. Il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils en finissent, et vite. Alois commençait à s' _ennuyer_ , avait remarqué le bleuté. Quand bien même, ils avaient encore quelques librairies à vérifier avant d'en avoir fini pour la nuit.

Soupirant légèrement, Ciel tendit le bras vers la porte, l'ouvrant et menant le pénible blond à l'intérieur. Il le suivit, alors qu'ils entraient d'une manière naturelle dans le bâtiment. Du coin de l'œil, Ciel vit le blond errer dans la pièce, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'intéresser.

\- _Comporte-toi bien, Alois_ , l'avertit-il.

Il savait très bien que la menace blonde était destinée à s'attirer des problèmes. C'était dans la nature du garçon.

\- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Le blond se retourna pour lui répondre.

\- Mais _Ciel !_ C'est ce que tu as dit la _dernière fois_ , et on est resté pendant une _heure !_ se plaint-il, faisant la moue pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Je n'y peux rien. La femme de l'accueil ne savait manifestement _pas du tout_ ce qu'elle faisait, répondit le bleuté. Si tu t'ennuies, je te conseille de trouver un _livre à lire_.

\- Comment peux-tu _suggérer_ quelque chose d'aussi _malsain_ ?! Je préférerais manger mon short !

\- Dans ce cas va te mettre là-bas, et sois _silencieux_ , le temps que je récupère l'information dont nous avons besoin.

Le gentleman borgne se rendit nonchalamment au comptoir. Il joua avec le badge dans sa poche, sachant qu'il aurait à le monter. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du vendeur. L'adolescent plus âgé au visage de pizza, travaillant sans doute à mi-temps, détourna le regard de l'ordinateur un moment pour saluer le garçon.

\- Bienvenue. Est-ce que vous avez trouver ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Non. J'aimerai parler avec votre supérieur, dit le garçon.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- _Il n'y en a pas_ , tant que je peux lui parler.

C'était un problème assez récurrent lorsqu'il rassemblait des informations. Il était _rarement_ pris au sérieux à cause de son apparence. Il jurerait avoir entendu un ricanement venir du blond.

\- Est-ce que ta _mère_ sait que tu es ici, _jeune homme ?_ demanda d'une manière condescendante l'homme derrière le comptoir, ce qui agaça encore plus le bleuté.

Il sentit son sourcil le démanger. Mais, il devait garder son calme. D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit son badge et le mis sous le nez de l'agaçant employé.

\- Ciel Phantomhive, _Enquêteur de Police Confirmé_ et « _Chien de Garde de la Reine »_. J'ai besoin d'échanger deux ou trois mots avec la personne en charge de cet établissement.

Au lieu de la réponse habituelle, il reçut un :

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Va jouer ailleurs avant que j'appelle les flics.

Et il retourna à son écran d'ordinateur, ignorant le bleuté.

 _Maintenant_ Ciel était très agacé. Si montrer son insigne ne marchait pas, il devrait avoir recours à Sebastian ou au « _Plan C »_. Il n'était pas très enclin à devoir se rabattre sur ces deux options. Il ne voulait pas avoir à demander à Sebastian, sa fierté ne le laisserait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre les remarques du majordome, comme quoi il était un « _Petit maître »_. Quant au « _Plan C »_ , il ne voulait pas dépenser son énergie. La technique requise demandait énormément de maîtrise et de compétence, et même s'il les possédait, _c'était épuisant_ si l'on n'avait pas de pacte.

Mais quel choix avait-il ? _Les moqueries de Sebastian, ou la fatigue ?_ Évidemment, il choisit la deuxième option, et fit signe au blond de « rester là », alors qu'il sortait de la boutique.

Alois fixa la porte, attendant le retour du garçon. Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il regarda le vendeur, qui lui le regardait avec suspicion. C'était assez déconcertant. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

L'homme; _oui_ , l' _homme_ qui entra était vêtue de noir, ainsi que d'un cache-oeil assortie. Il avait les yeux bleus, et la teinte de ses cheveux sombres et de ses boucles d'oreilles étaient de la même couleur. Deviner son _âge_ était compliqué, puisqu'il semblait assez jeune mais possédait un air mature. Il eut un contact visuel avec le blond et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres, indiquant au garçon de rester silencieux.

Il se rendit directement au comptoir, et sourit à l'adolescent, le surprenant un peu. Le vendeur était frappé par la ressemblance entre lui et le garçon qui se tenait ici auparavant. Toutefois, il salua l'homme avec hospitalité.

\- B-Bienvenue. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- _Non_ , dit l'homme bleuté. Sa voix était douce, marquée d'une pointe de raffinement. _J'aimerai m'entretenir avec votre supérieur_.

\- _Oh, à-à quel sujet ?_

\- J'ai envoyé mon _fils_ plus tôt pour une course, mentit-il. Je suis _Ciel Phantomhive_. _Enquêteur de Police Confirmé_ , aussi connu comme « _Le Chien de Garde de la Reine »_. Je suis sur une enquête importante pour laquelle j'aurais besoin de la coopération de votre supérieur.

L'adolescent le fixa avec une expression de _déjà vu_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, bouche bée, incapable de produire un son, cependant.

\- _Pourriez-vous ?_ dit l'homme, tirant le vendeur hors de sa transe.

\- Oh... Oh ! B-Bien sûr ! Attendez quelques instants...

Et il partit avec hâte dans l'arrière du magasin, à la recherche de son patron.

Au même instant, l'homme sentit qu'on l'épiait. Il se retourna et vit Alois le regarder, d'une façon similaire à celle de l'adolescent.

\- Qu-qu-qu-queeeee ?! fut tout ce que le blond put dire, levant les bras en l'air et montrant occasionnellement l'homme du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais sûrement au courant que les démons pouvaient se _transformer_ , pas vrai ? Pourrais-tu arrêter « _La Danse de l'Idiot »_? C'est _grossier_ , dit-il au garçon, changeant immédiatement sa façon d'agir.

Alois cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le fixa un peu plus longtemps et il sortit enfin de sa transe pour accourir vers le bleuté afin de l'enlacer.

\- _Ciel !_ pleurnicha-t-il.

Sa tête n'arrivait qu'au torse de l'homme.

\- Oui, oui, _je suis Ciel_. Tu peux arrêter maintenant ? Nous sommes en public ! dit Ciel, essayant en vain de se débarrasser du blond.

Il regarda autour de lui, et heureusement pour lui, personne ne les regardait. La _dernière_ chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'être accusé de _pédophilie_.

Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit du démon. Alois ne montrait aucun signe de peur. Normalement, le blond était effrayé par les hommes, pourtant la forme que le bleuté avait pris ne semblait pas du tout le déranger. _Pourquoi ?_ Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de _Ciel ?_

Le vendeur revint avec le propriétaire de la librairie, tirant « l'homme » hors de ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'un homme plus grand que lui, plus âgé, semblant sûr de lui, avec des cheveux fins et une moustache. Le blond se cacha immédiatement derrière le bleuté en le voyant. _Peut-être que le bleuté avait raison_.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur ?_ dit le gérant avec un accent du Nord.

\- Je suis en plein milieu d'une enquête, et j'espérais que vous puissiez m'aider.

Ciel marqua une pause, ressortant son insigne de sa poche.

\- Je suis _Ciel Phantomhive_ , _Enquêteur de Police Confirmé_ , aussi connu comme « _Le Chien de Garde de la Reine »_. Nous avons trouvé des preuves liées à une _certaine enquête_ , impliquant un _certain livre_ , et j'espérais que vous puissiez me fournir une liste de toutes les personnes l'ayant acheté.

Environ une heure s'écoula, heure durant laquelle Ciel continua à expliquer la situation au gérant, et qu'il récupère ce pourquoi il était venu. Alois, cependant, erra sans but dans la boutique, prenant parfois un livre pour le feuilleter. Il fut finalement appelé par « l'homme » bleuté, et ils quittèrent les locaux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, là où Sebastian les attendait, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ciel s'enfonça immédiatement dans son siège et revint à la normale.

\- Rentrons-nous ? Vous semblez un peu _fatigué_ , jeune maître, le nargua le majordome.

Le bleuté croisa les bras, alors qu'Alois le taquina à son tour.

\- Tu peux te reposer sur mon épaule, si tu veux ! plaisanta-t-il sans conviction.

\- _Jamais_ , jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ton niveau de _fillette_ , Alois, dit Ciel, s'adossant contre le siège. Je ne suppose pas que tu as trouvé un _livre_ qui a piqué ta curiosité pendant cette sortie ?

\- Il y en avait bien _un_ , en fait.

Le bleuté fut tout ouï.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- _Cinquante Nuance de Grey_ , dit le blond avec un grand sourire, se faisant légèrement frappé au bras par l'autre.

 _Alois n'avait évidemment pas trouvé de livre à lire_.


	73. Le Patriotisme À Son Paroxysme

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

73\. Le Patriotisme À Son Paroxysme.

Étonnamment, le lendemain ce fut le blond qui se leva en premier. Ciel dormait encore, récupérant de sa transformation de la veille, et – eh bien, Sebastian _ne dormait pas_ . Le majordome était toujours debout, s'assurant que le manoir soit impeccable, et s'occupant de différentes tâches. Comme réduire la liste de suspect, par exemple. Il devait mettre de côté tous les suspects qui avaient un bon alibi, ou qui était dit « incapables » de commettre un meurtre.

Alois était convaincu que l'homme avait besoin de se trouver un passe-temps, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Ce qui était important, c'était que pendant que Sebastian était occupé, _Alois_ devait garder un œil sur le jeune maître. Même si cela ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée en prenant du recul, le blond était un serviteur qualifié lorsqu'on lui donnait une tâche particulière à faire. Il remplissait maladroitement ses missions, les bâclant parfois, ce qui était toujours mieux que les _anciens domestiques_ de la demeure.

 _Midi passé_ , il décida qu'il était temps. Il se rendit donc au deuxième étage du manoir, et le long du couloir menant à la chambre du jeune maître. Il ouvrit la porte et pointa le bout de son nez. Il commença à douter de la facilité de la tâche.

Le garçon vit sa cible sur le lit, _Ciel Phantomhive_ , le maître des lieux. Le bleuté était couché sur le dos, le visage à l'opposé de la fenêtre, et il portait une grande chemise en guise de pyjama. Pourquoi le blond trouvait cela amusant, il ne le saurait jamais. Alois alla vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les rideaux avant de regarder de nouveau le garçon.

 _Pas de réaction_. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'adolescent blond s'attendait au moins à un _sursaut_ , mais non, le jeune (?) Phantomhive dormait à poings fermés.

\- Ciel, réveille-toi. Il est genre, deux heures de l'après-midi, dit le blond.

 _Pas de réaction_.

\- Ciiieeeellll... Debouuuut...

Puis, il le tapota.

Pas de réaction.

\- Tu arrives vraiment à dormir, hein ?

Alois se rendit de l'autre côté du lit, et s'accroupit pour être au niveau du garçon. Il remarqua que le bleuté ne portait pas son cache-œil, mais ignora ce détail pour le moment.

\- Eh, Ciel, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais t' _embrasser_... dit le blond.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, alors devinez ce qu'il fit ?

Il se mit au-dessus du bleuté et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. _Là_ il eut une réaction. Le bleuté mouva ses lèvres avec celles du blond, signe qu'il était plutôt bien réveillé à présent. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Bonjour, _chéri_ , dit Alois avec un grand sourire.

\- _Fiche. Le. Camp_.

\- Nan, _j'aime bien cette position_.

Ciel rassembla toute sa force et à l'aide de ses jambes, renversa le blond. Il était maintenant au-dessus de lui. C'était désormais à lui de _sourire narquoisement._

Son compagnon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris, avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Ooh ! _C'est encore mieux ! Tu ne trouves pas ?_ dit-il, gagnant une petite tape amicale sur le visage.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoises se dégagea de lui et leva les yeux au ciel, luttant contre son rougissement.

\- Pourquoi ? N'y avait-il pas d' _autres manières_ de me réveiller ? Vraiment ?

\- _Oui_ , dit le blond en s'asseyant.

Apparemment, le bleuté ne savait absolument pas ce qu'Alois avait tenté auparavant.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond remarqua ce que son compagnon portait, ou plutôt, ce qu'il _ne portait pas_.

\- Alors _Ciel Phantomhive ne dort pas en slip_.

Il sourit, amusé avant d'ajouter :

\- _Un boxer à l'effigie du drapeau anglais ? Joli_.

\- _DEHORS._ **MAINTENANT !**

\- _Yes, my lord._

La journée reprit son cours après que le bleuté se soit habillé. Ils passèrent leur temps comme ils le feraient pour n'importe quel autre weekend, jouant à des jeux, regardant la télé, et observant les _photos des corps des victimes_. Ce fut à cet instant que le blond remarqua quelque chose.

\- Eh, pourquoi sont-ils tous blonds ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde. Y sont tous blonds. C'est un _crime haineux_ ou quoi ?

Alois avait été d'une grande aide jusqu'ici, alors Ciel accepta de regarder de nouveau les images.

\- Ils _sont_ effectivement blonds...

\- Oui, oui ! Et regarde plus près ! On dirait que leurs cheveux ont été rapidement _coupés_ à certains endroits.

Le bleuté eut une idée. C'était évident, et il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Tu sais ce que cela peut vouloir dire, Alois ?

\- Que le tueur a un _étrange fétichisme pour la collection de cheveux_?

\- _Non,_ enfin _, oui_. Mais _à part_ cela. Dis-moi, quel genre de personne récolte des cheveux ?

\- Un _gros taré_. On savait _déjà_ que ce mec était fou, alors pourquoi est-ce si extraordinaire ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas. Mais cela me donne une idée pour pouvoir approfondir nos recherches, dit Ciel, sortant son téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à Sebastian.

Il préférait écrire plutôt que de _passer un coup de fil_. C'était moins personnel. Il pouvait être très _asocial_ , parfois.

 _Vérifie si les suspects ont une maladie mentale.  
Cela devrait t'aider à faciliter tes recherches.  
-CP_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut sa réponse.

 _Yes, my lord.  
-SM_

Il sourit, et remarqua que quelqu'un lisait ses messages par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Alois ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond cligna des yeux en entendant la question. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre, alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- _Sous-vêtements Patriotiques_.

Il ne manqua pas le rougissement sur les joues du bleuté alors qu'il se rappelait des événements arrivés plus tôt.

\- Tu ne laisseras _jamais_ tomber, pas vrai ?

En réponse, le blond chanta.

\- _God save our gracious Queen !_

 _Long live our noble Queen !_

 _God save the Queen !_

\- **FERME-LA !**


	74. Invitation Au Désastre

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

74\. Invitation Au Désastre.

Il n'y avait plus que deux suspects. La première était schizophrène, et le deuxième, un homme diagnostiqué comme sociopathe. Naturellement, ces deux personnes étaient suspectes. Cependant, l'approfondissement des recherches avait abouti sur l'innocence de ces deux individus.

La première était schizophrène, physiquement assez fragile, elle n'aurait pas pu lutter contre les victimes afin de les dominer pour les tuer. Elle n'avait pas non plus de connaissances vraiment proches qui auraient pu l'aider. Elle fut donc rayée de la liste.

L'homme était plutôt ordinaire. On l'avait diagnostiqué comme sociopathe, mais, en parlant avec les garçons, il n'en montrait aucun signe. Ils savaient reconnaître un sociopathe lorsqu'ils en voyaient un, étant eux-mêmes concernés, et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que l'homme avait été mal diagnostiqué.

Il fut rayé de la liste, les laissant sans rien. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils n'avaient plus de suspects. Aucun, rien, zéro. De retour à la case départ.

Apparemment, ce que Ciel avait pris pour un éclair de génie de la part du blond, s'était avéré être une fausse piste. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. _Il_ s'était convaincu que le commentaire hors-sujet du blond était plus que cela, et il l'avait relié à l'enquête. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils avaient perdu tout ce temps pour rien.

Le bleuté était assis à son bureau et se frottait les tempes, tandis que le blond regardait dans le vide, installé sur le canapé dont le confort était _à remettre en question_. Ils semblaient tous deux assez déprimés. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver leurs inutiles preuves. Comment allaient-ils attraper « _le Croque-Mitaine »_ maintenant ?

Sebastian frappa à la porte et entra, remarquant l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se racla la gorge comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de miasmes.

\- Jeune maître, vous avez un appel d'un certain _Kristopherson Miles_ ?

Étonnant. Le bleuté n'avait jamais reçu un appel du faux-blond auparavant. Il se leva avec hâte et répondit, laissant le meurtre de côté pour l'instant.

\- Allô ?

\- Eh, Ciel ? demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce n'était pas dur de reconnaître le garçon à la cravate rose. C'est moi, Kris. Tu es libre cette après-midi ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Il se dit qu'il devrait _au moins_ savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il mentait, mais l'enquête pouvait attendre pour une après-midi, non ?

\- J'organise une fête au bord de la piscine cette après-midi, et, je sais que c'est une peu tard pour demander, mais je demandais si tu voulais venir ?

\- _Je peux venir, moi aussi ?_ dit la menace blonde près du téléphone, faisant sursauter le garçon à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il avait à un moment, suivit le bleuté pour écouter la conversation. Habituellement, il ne le faisait pas, mais dès que Sebastian avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Kristopherson, ça l'avait intéressé.

Le faux-blond finit par comprendre qui parlait et rigola.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux Alois. J'allais aussi t'inviter de toute façon.

\- _Super_.

Le bleuté ne pouvait plus refuser l'invitation du faux-blond maintenant. Alois venait d'éliminer cette option. Il poussa le blond loin de l'appareil pour pouvoir répondre à la question du garçon.

\- Très bien. Nous y serons, dit-il, tenant le téléphone d'une main, et bloquant le blond de l'autre.

\- À plus tard alors.

Et c'est ainsi que la conversation prit fin. Le bleuté se tourna vers le blond.

\- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre que je raccroche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Non je ne pouvais pas.

\- Tu n'as même pas de maillot de bain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Non. Non je n'en ai pas_.

Le garçon légèrement plus petit soupira. Manifestement, il n'y avait pas moyen de gagner.

\- D'accord, nous en achèterons un en chemin. _Sebastian !_ Prépara la voiture, nous sortons.

Ça allait être une longue après-midi.


	75. S'amuser, Et Une Nouvelle Piste

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

75\. S'amuser, Et Une Nouvelle Piste.

Toute la troupe arriva chez Kristopherson après s'être arrêtée pour acheter un maillot de bain à Alois. Sebastian déposa les deux garçons, et partit. Il reviendrait les chercher plus tard ce soir.

Vue de l'extérieur, c'était une très grande, et très _moderne,_ maison. Elle n'arborait pas les anciens charmes et la grandeur du domaine Phantomhive. En fait, elle était même un petit peu _plus petite_ que le manoir Phantomhive. Mais, Alois était tout de même impressionné, n'ayant jamais vu un tel bâtiment, à part peut-être dans un programme de science-fiction à la télévision.

Ils furent invités à l'intérieur par l'un des serviteurs, et salués par un intérieur tout aussi moderne et _chic_. Étant donné que la mère du faux-blond était une créatrice de mode, c'était compréhensible. On les conduit à la salle de divertissement, là où les autres invités jouaient au ping-pong. Lesdits invités s'arrêtèrent de jouer un moment afin de saluer les démons.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est un cyclope ! _Que tout le monde fuit !_ cria une voix familière d'un ton plaisantin.

Daniel répondait présent, ainsi que Preston, Travis, et d'autres personnes de leur classe, la grande sœur de l'hôte et quelques une de ses amies étaient aussi dans la pièce.

\- Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas un cyclope ! C'est un _pirate_ ! Vite ! _Cachez vos objets de valeurs !_ plaisanta Kristopherson en pointant du doigt le bleuté.

Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Ciel dans les toilettes des garçons. Vraiment. Même les autres étaient d'accord là-dessus.

\- _Très drôle_ , dit le bleuté, ses mots dégoulinant de sarcasme. Dites-moi, est-ce que j'ai été invité pour que l'on se paye ma tête ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Nan, c'est juste un petit plus ! dit le brun, récoltant des gloussements de la part des autres dans la pièce.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu contribuer à l'animation, mais n'est-ce pas censé être une _fête au bord de la piscine ?_

\- Ouais, mais la piscine n'est pas encore prête. On est tous arrivés plus tôt que prévu, apparemment.

Quelle stupide erreur. Sebastian n'aurait jamais accepté une telle bavure. Cependant les invités ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Eh, Trancy, tu veux jouer ? demanda Daniel, tenant une raquette de ping-pong.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais _je ne sais pas comment on y joue_ , dit le blond.

Il ne savait réellement pas. Il ne connaissait même pas le _nom_ du jeu. Toutefois, il fit de son mieux pour maintenir l'illusion d'être un « _enfant moderne »_.

\- Tu ne sais pas jouer au _ping-pong ?_ répéta Preston.

\- Nope.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer. Après, tu pourras jouer contre Preston comme il craint à ce jeu.

Daniel fit signe au blond de s'approcher et de prendre la raquette tandis que Preston essayait de dire qu'il n'était, en fait, pas _nul_ à ce jeu.

Le bleuté en profita pour parler avec Kristopherson, alors que son compagnon luttait contre l'art du ping-pong. L'état du garçon l'intriguait légèrement depuis quelque temps.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit le garçon.

Kristopherson allait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait nettement mieux avec lui-même, comme si un énorme poids avait été retiré de ses épaules.

\- Trancy t'a convaincu de venir ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas du genre festif, dit Ciel, ricanant.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu dois vraiment avoir du pain sur la planche, hein ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... dit-il decrescendo, remarquant quelque chose- ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ du coin de l'œil.

Ce jeune homme faisait tellement tâche dans la pièce. Il était adossé contre le mur, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il portait un polo vert, et un bas kaki. Il semblait avoir l'âge d'un étudiant, et il était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop vieux pour traîner avec des adolescents. Ce genre de personne était très suspecte.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à l'hôte.

Kristopherson suivit le doigt du bleuté jusqu'à l'homme, et répondit.

\- Oh, c'est mon _professeur particulier_.

\- Vraiment ? En quoi t'aide-t-il ?

\- En littérature, majoritairement. Je suis vraiment mauvais en _poésie_. Récemment il a commencé à me faire lire un livre intitulé « _Les poèmes quelque chose d'un Homme Mort »_.C'est remplie de poèmes glauques. Il a l'air d'aimer ce genre de choses.

Ce livre. C'était le livre qui les intéressait. Cet homme ne faisait pas parti de la liste des deux suspects qu'ils avaient mis de côté plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais en savoir plus ne ferait de mal à personne.

\- Ah bon ? Êtes-vous proches ? C'est un peu étrange d'inviter son professeur particulier, autrement, non ?

\- On _était_ proches, je suppose. Il m'en veut _parce qu'il a appris que je me teignais les cheveux en blond_. Je me suis dit que si je l'invitais, ça pourrait arranger les choses. On a ce gros contrôle dans quelques semaines, après tout.

 _Blond ?_ Les jeunes sur les photos n'étaient-ils pas tous blonds ? Pourquoi serait-il énervé à cause d'une telle chose ? Le bleuté devait en savoir plus.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Il est bien ? Alois risque de le rater s'il ne se reprend pas en main, mentit-il.

Toujours est-il qu'il eut ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu ne peux _pas_ reprendre Alois Trancy ! plaisanta le faux-blond. Mais s'il a besoin d'un prof particulier, je peux te donner ses coordonnées, si tu veux.

\- Si ça ne te gène pas ? Ce serait une _grande aide_.

Il l'avait. Il avait les informations concernant l'homme, et il fut donc en mesure de les envoyer discrètement à Sebastian par message. Parfait timing, d'ailleurs. La piscine était prête, à son plus grand malheur.

Tout le monde se changea en maillot de bain. Alois portait son nouveau slip de bain violet, et Ciel son bleu, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Le bleuté portait également des lunettes de natation avec une des lentilles teintée et sans embout puisqu'il ne pouvait pas porter son cache-œil. Les autres garçons eurent l'air déçu, ils voulaient voir ce qu'il y avait sous le cache-œil. À la place, ils se retinrent de le taquiner parce qu'il portait un t-shirt, puisque Kristopherson en portait un lui aussi, pour d'évidentes raisons.

Tandis qu'ils se taquinaient, et se poussaient dans la piscine, Ciel était assis sur l'un des transats, voulant éviter le « fun ». C'était en parti dû à son attitude asociale mais surtout parce que même après toutes ces années, _Ciel ne savait toujours pas nager_. Il se maudissait pour ce manque d'habilité. Nager juste pour s'amuser, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé, alors il n'avait jamais appris.

Cependant, les autres avaient d'autres plans en tête. Daniel sortit de la piscine pour aller le voir.

\- Tu vas pas nager, Phantomhive ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, je suis bien assis ici, merci.

\- Ce n'est pas _drôle_.

\- Excuse-moi, mais _il semblerait que je m'en fiche_.

Daniel mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et il regarda le garçon avec un air intrigué. Puis il eut une idée. Rapidement, il fit signe aux autres garçons de venir, et il leur fit discrètement part de son plan machiavélique.

Chacun des garçons prit l'un des membres du bleuté, le soulevant de sa chaise. Ils le portèrent vers le bord de la piscine, et s'y arrêtèrent. Ciel n'était _pas_ content.

\- _**Lâchez**_ _-moi !_ ordonna-t-il.

Mais, c'était un très mauvais choix de mots au vu de la situation.

\- Vous avez entendu, les gars ! À trois ! _Un... Deux... Trois !_

 _SPLASH !_

Après avoir brièvement volé en l'air, le pauvre bleuté atterri dans l'eau, essayant de rester calme alors qu'il était submergé. _Heureusement_ pour lui, il avait atterri dans la partie peu profonde, au moins il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi _il n'avait pas besoin de remonter pour respirer_.

Quelques instants plus tard, il remonta à la surface, et cria toutes les injures qu'il connaissait, certaines étant dans _d'autres langues_. Il cria, et les garçons rirent de lui. Tous _sauf Alois_.

En fait, il n'était _plus_ dans les parages. Mais il pouvait être _entendu_.

\- _THIS. IS._ _ **SPARTA !**_

C'était maintenant au tour de _Daniel_ de tomber dans l'eau. Le bleuté réussi à bouger à temps. Lorsque le Westley remonta à la surface, il fut accueilli par un Alois Trancy à l'air triomphant ainsi qu'un groupe d'adolescents railleurs.

Ensuite, Trancy fut poussé par Kris, et Kris par Preston, et Preston par Travis qui sauta de lui-même. Les six garçons finirent tous dans la piscine, se moquant de les uns des autres. Même _Ciel_ était en train de s'amuser.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes tellement _immatures !_ cria l'une des amies d'Anastasia, suivit d'une éruption de gloussements.

Elles venaient de tout gâcher. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que _La Menace Blonde_ prenne la parole.

\- _Fermez-là, et montrez-nous vos seins !_ cria-t-il avant d'avoir la tête enseveli dans l'eau par le bleuté.

La fête continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. Sebastian vint les chercher, et ils partirent.

\- Vous êtes vous bien amusé, jeune maître ? demanda le majordome.

\- Étonnamment, oui. Enfin, sauf lorsque Alois à crier des choses _obscènes_ à un groupe de filles, répondit le bleuté.

\- Eh, _pour ma défense_ , lorsqu'on porte un maillot de bain qui _en montre autant_ , c'est que l'on veut forcément les montrer !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Alois !

\- Je crois bien que le jeune maître est _jaloux_ , Monsieur Trancy...

\- C'est _faux !_ déclara le bleuté. _Sebastian,_ as-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, monsieur. Les informations concernant un certain _John Wilson_ ont été obtenues, et sont désormais dans un dossier sur votre bureau. Cependant, bien qu'il n'ait pas rempli les conditions que vous n'avez pas spéculer l'autre jour, son carnet de santé rapporte qu'il _a_ un traumatisme crânien au lobe frontal, dû à une blessure durant son enfance.

\- Donc ? demanda le blond.

\- _Donc,_ il n'a pas de « _filtre »_ comme la plupart des gens.

\- Alors comment l'attrapons-nous ? Nous n'avons pas de mandat de perquisition ou autre pour enquêter sur lui !

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin, dit Ciel avec un petit sourire narquois. _Il va être ton professeur particulier_.


	76. Chez Le Professeur Particulier

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

76\. Chez Le Professeur Particulier.

Le blond s'était dégoté un professeur particulier afin de l'aider à réviser pour un gros contrôle de littérature en fin de semaine. La voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait s'arrêta devant la maison d'un certain John Wilson, et avant de sortir, on lui rappela son deuxième objectif.

\- Cherche tout ce qui serait suspect dans la maison, compris ? demanda le bleuté au blond, s'assurant qu'il ait entendu.

Le blond avait du mal à être attentif aux moments les plus cruciaux.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai compris. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, mon pote, dit-il. Je rentre, je fais semblant d'étudier et je trouve toutes les bizarreries qu'il cache. Compris.

Le bleuté n'était toujours pas rassuré. Pourquoi était-il _celui_ qui était nerveux ? Il n'allait pas entrer chez un potentiel tueur en série. C'était le boulot d' _Alois_! Le blond était très robuste, et incroyablement difficile à tuer, mais, le Phantomhive ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre.

\- … Une dernière chose. La chose la plus importante que tu dois retenir; « _ne te fais pas attraper »_ , l'avertit-il.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ! dit le blond en sortant du véhicule. J'te ramènerai des _cadavres_ sans problèmes !

Et il ferma la porte, laissant le bleuté et le majordome dans la voiture.

\- Sebastian, penses-tu que l'envoyer seul était une mauvaise idée ?

Le majordome regarda dans le rétroviseur, analysant l'inhabituelle expression d'inquiétude du garçon, et il ricana.

\- Je ne devrai pas vraiment avoir le droit d'exprimer mon avis, jeune maître. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous en faire. Alois est un _démon_ , après tout. Et il porte un mouchard. Comme il le dirait si bien, « _pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, mon pote_ _! »_ , dit le majordome en faisait sa meilleure imitation du blond.

Le garçon à l'arrière le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Ne redis plus _jamais_ cela...

\- _Toutes mes excuses_.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'ils repartaient, le blond se dirigea vers la maison à l'air ordinaire, et frappa à la porte. Il fut salué par le soi-disant « _Croque-Mitaine »,_ un étudiant du nom de John Wilson.

Ce dernier portait d'assez grandes lunettes qui semblaient sur le point de tomber à n'importe quel instant, et un t-shirt de l' _Université Métropolitaine de Londres_ qui recouvrait sa carrure svelte. Il dut se pencher vers le blond, puisqu'il le surplombait. Alois se demanda s'il se pourrait qu'il soit lié à _Slenderman_. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

\- Alors tu dois être Alois ? dit l'homme en se frottant le visage.

Il avait l'air de s'être à peine réveillé, bien qu'il soit déjà trois heures de l'après-midi.

\- C'est bien ça ! dit le blond d'un ton amical.

\- Très bien, tu veux rentrer, alors ? Il fait si chaud dehors que ça en est _stupide._

John rentra à l'intérieur et fit signe au blond de le suivre.

\- Pose tes affaires quelque part, et assis-toi.

\- D'accord.

Le blond fit littéralement ce qu'on lui dit. Il jeta son sac par terre, et s'assit immédiatement à côté. John le regarda perplexe quelques instants, avant de comprendre.

\- T'es un vrai _monsieur je-sais-tout_ , pas vrai ?

\- _Je te le fais pas dire_.

 _Ça promet_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

\- Les maths, l'anglais, l'histoire, tu sais, _les devoirs_ , lista Alois, comme s'il avait répété auparavant.

L'homme assis devant lui soupira.

\- Ouaip, ça promet _vraiment_.

Ils étudièrent ensemble un bon moment, s'occupant de l'anglais en premier, puisque le blond avait un contrôle à la fin de la semaine. Alois posa subtilement ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce, examinant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était en un mot, _ennuyeux_. Le genre de salon que n'importe quel étudiant pourrait avoir, si ce n'est en un peu plus propre. Mais, c'était prévisible puisque John devait y accueillir des élèves. Finalement, le blond décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour cette pièce, et il se mit en tête de voir le reste de la maison.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il, ça te dérange pas si j'utilise tes toilettes ?

Un mensonge crédible.

\- Va tout droit. C'est par là, dit l'étudiant en pointant du doigt le couloir. Crie si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, alors.

\- Ça marche.

L'adolescent blond se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Il passa devant plusieurs portes, jetant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur, avant de trouver les toilettes. Cependant, il décida d'y aller à la dernière minute, si John entendait une chasse d'eau mais que le blond ne revenait pas juste après, il se douterait de quelque chose. Donc, il continua à avancer.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte au bout du couloir, et sentit une sensation de mal être l'habiter. La porte était fermée, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose _d'infect_ de l'autre côté.

 _Une odeur de sang et de viande avariée_. Ça c'était suspect. Sentant qu'il prenait trop de temps, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de revenir aux toilettes, comme il l'avait dit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et sortit son téléphone.

 _La pièce au bout du couloir sent la mort. Porte verrouillée. Suspect ?  
\- AT_

Il envoya le message au bleuté avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de se laver les mains. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son mensonge. Il mit son téléphone sur vibreur et supprima le message au cas où, et chercha une excuse pour justifier sa si longue pause.

Le blond retourna dans la pièce, et s'assit à nouveau devant l'homme.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à les trouver, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'homme qui semblait plutôt anxieux à présent. Alors, où en étions-nous ?

\- _La poésie_.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

La journée se termina, Alois partit de chez John Wilson, et entra dans la _Rolls Royce_ noire de la demeure Phantomhive. Il s'assit à l'arrière avec son compagnon bleuté, prêt à faire son rapport.

\- Alors ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le garçon borgne assis à sa gauche, se tournant pour faire face au blond.

Il n'aimait pas que le blond s'assoit du côté où il portait son cache-œil. Il ne pouvait pas le voir du coup.

\- Eh bien, _à part cette étrange pièce au bout du couloir qui sentait la viande avariée et qui était fermée avec un cadenas_ , le blond prit un instant pour _reprendre son souffle_ , pas grand chose. Mais il était plutôt pressé après que je sois aller « m'occuper de mes affaires ». Quoique c'est _parfaitement normal_. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je trouve sa _collection de porno_.

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel. La capacité qu'avait le blond à passer dans le vulgaire était étonnante. Il mit ce détail de côté pour demander :

\- Rien d'autre ?

Le blond réfléchit un instant. Rien d'autre ne semblait se démarquer.

\- Sur toutes les photos de son enfance qui étaient exposées, il y avait _une fille blonde_. Est-ce que c'est considéré comme « bizarre » ? Je veux dire, même Kristopherson et _toi_ semblaient avoir _un truc pour les blonds_.

Le conducteur ricana et le bleuté le fusilla du regard avant de se calmer.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que le tueur en série a _ciblé des enfants blonds_ , et _pris des mèches de leurs cheveux_ , ça pourrait être considéré comme étrange, dit-il, ignorant totalement le commentaire de l'autre garçon. Si seulement nous savions ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce...

\- Qui sait ? Mais comme il m'a donné _ceci_ , on pourrait très bien le _savoir_ , dit le blond en sortant une copie des « _Mystérieux Poèmes d'Un Homme Mort »_ de son sac.

* * *

 **Maelstrm :** Contente de l'entendre, en espérant que ça se passe mieux avec ton nouveau binôme !  
Moi ça va, je peux très bien passer d'un épisode en VF à un épisode en VO. D'ailleurs, la saison 18 a commencé à être diffusé en VF sur GameOne, on va peut-être enfin rattraper la VO.  
Merci de ton commentaire, et à bientôt !~


	77. Le Croque-Mitaine

_**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**_  
77\. Le Croque-Mitaine.

Les semaines passèrent et Alois continua à prendre des cours chez John, l'homme allant lui aussi parfois chez le blond. C'était un bon professeur. Il expliquait clairement les choses et d'une manière facile à comprendre, même pour Alois. Les innombrables plaisanteries du blond ne l'énervaient pas, et au contraire, il en riait. Le blond était plutôt content d'avoir cette aide. Ses notes s'amélioraient à vue d'œil, étonnant tout son entourage. Quel dommage ce fut de voir le même étudiant roder autour d'un certain manoir au beau milieu de la nuit.

John faisait les cent pas dans la rue armé de son sac à dos et de ses outils rangés à l'intérieur de ce dernier, comme s'il hésitait à rentrer. Il avait une bonne raison d'hésiter, étant donné qu'il n'était pas invité et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de passer par la porte d'entrée. Il n'était jamais entré par effraction dans un bâtiment de cet envergure par le passé. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il en était réellement capable.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et escalada le grand mur séparant la demeure de la zone qui entourait cette dernière. Il se faufila discrètement dans les ombres des arbres aux alentours, tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au manoir. Il se rendit à l'arrière du bâtiment, et évidemment, toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient fermées.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait prévu cela et s'y était préparé. Il prit son sac et l'ouvrit afin de sortir ce qui semblait être un grappin acheté sur le net. En prenant de l'élan, il envoya l'objet dans les airs pour qu'il se cramponne au toit. Il tira un peu sur la corde pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lâche pas et il commença son ascension au deuxième étage de la demeure.

Et évidemment il fallait que les fenêtres de l'étage supérieur soient elles aussi fermées. Mais étant donné que ces fenêtres avaient été construites selon le style Victorien, il y avait une solution. John sortit son couteau de son sac et l'enfonça dans le trou, lui permettant ainsi de détruire avec facilité le verrou tout en gardant son emprise sur la corde.

Il rentra doucement par la fenêtre qui conduisait à la salle de bain supérieure. Il posa l'oreille sur la porte pour voir s'il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas de l'autre côté. N'entendant rien, il fut certain que le couloir était vide. Il tourna lentement la poignée de la porte et entra dans ledit couloir, couteau à l'affût au cas où il se serait trompé.

Il savait où se trouvait la chambre du blond comme il s'y était rendu plusieurs fois pour donner des cours au garçon. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de son objectif et tourna la poignée, avant de réaliser que la porte était fermée. Il claqua de la langue et sortit un autre outil. Un crochet. Heureusement pour lui, ces vieux trous de serrures étaient faciles à crocheter, et il put entrer.

John s'avança dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il leva son arme et se posta à côté du lit avant de l'abattre, poignardant, encore, et encore...

… _des coussins; une pile de coussins_. Le blond n'était pas là.

L'homme se frotta la tête et essaya de trouver une explication quand soudainement, les lumières s'allumèrent. Le majordome de la demeure se tenait au seuil de la porte, accompagné des deux garçons qui y vivaient, et ils sourirent joyeusement à John.

\- Bonsoir, John, dit le blond.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, alors ? demanda l'homme en cachant son couteau derrière son dos.

\- Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de _notre_ réplique, John. Tu t'es tout de même _introduit_ chez nous au beau milieu de la nuit, dit le maître des lieux, un petit garçon bleuté.

\- E-Eh bien, je...

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le majordome était apparu juste à côté de lui et avait d'une manière ou d'une autre, pris son arme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler en bas ? Je connais des gens qui meurent d'envie de vous rencontrer, monsieur Wilson, dit-il avec son habituel sourire machiavélique en le narguant avec l'arme.

\- Qui ?

\- _La Police Métropolitaine de Londres_.

Après être descendu, Wilson avoua en pleurant qu'il était entré par effraction dans la maison pour tuer le blond. Apparemment, la fille qui apparaissait sur les photos présentes chez lui et qui était connu dans le quartier pour sa _chevelure blonde_ , était une amie d'enfance qui l'avait poussé du haut d'un arbre, causant alors son traumatisme cérébral. Depuis cet incident, il avait commencé à détester les blonds.

Tout cela était bien beau, mais où étaient les corps des enfants ? C'est en se penchant sur cette question que l'homme plutôt ordinaire s'avéra _ne pas vraiment être si normal_. Suivant ses aveux, la police eut l'opportunité de fouiller sa maison, et en se fiant aux dires du blond, elle vérifia la pièce au bout du couloir qui renvoyait une forte odeur de viande avariée. C'est à ce moment-là que l'enquête prit une _épouvantable_ tournure.

Les restes des enfants- enfin, de _certains_ d'entre eux en tout cas, se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Même les personnes les plus coriaces de Londres n'auraient pas résisté à la vue des seaux de sang et des enfants démembrés. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Non, en plus de tout cela, il y avait des objets faits à partir des restes des humains trouvés dans cette pièce. Des abats-jour, des ceintures, et d'autres choses fabriquées à partir de la _peau_ des victimes. _Des couteaux_ identiques à celui que John possédait la nuit de son arrestation, avaient été faits à base d' _os_. Des crânes faisant office de bols, des colliers de dents et de doigts, ainsi que bien d'autres choses. Mais il _manquait_ certains bouts et morceaux.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que _la cuisine_ soit inspectée. Il y avait des restes d'humains dans des casseroles et des poêles sur la cuisinière, dans l'évier, ainsi que dans le frigo. Cet homme était en réalité, _un cannibale_. Il était un vrai Croque-Mitaine. Alois était bien _content_ de n'avoir jamais accepté l'une des nombreuses offres de Wilson pour _déjeuner_. Juste l' _idée_ qu'il aurait pu accidentellement ingurgité un humain le rendit presque malade, lui qui avait vu tellement, tellement d' _horribles et perturbantes_ choses.

Mais si l'on regardait le bon côté des choses, Kristopherson était toujours en vie, et il en allait de même pour la tristement célèbre _menace blonde_. L'enquête du « _Croque-Mitaine »_ était enfin bouclée, et aussi _inattendu_ que cela soit, _Alois réussit avec brio son contrôle de littérature.  
_  
Il avait battu Ciel _d'un point_.


	78. De Retour À l'École

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

78\. De Retour À l'École, Et Dans La Friend Zone.

Warwick Academy. Cette prestigieuse école où les enfants de l'élite se rendent. Ici, ils étudient les mathématiques, la littérature, l'histoire, ainsi que la quintessence de l'art. Warwick est une merveilleuse école. Elle mérite sa réputation, et est un véritable modèle de l'excellence !

Ou du moins, _la plupart_ du temps. Parfois les élèves de Warwick ne suivent pas les règles. Et ce jour-là, en était justement un bon exemple. Voyez-vous, Warwick est une école comme une autre, dans le sens où il y a des gangs, des voyous, et plus encore. Et aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours où ce genre d'élèves sortent de l'ombre pour s'attaquer à ce qu'ils considèrent comme une proie facile.

Aujourd'hui est aussi le jour où un certain garçon portant une certaine cravate, avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était décidé à mettre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais porté auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de mettre le légendaire vêtement qu'aucun homme et aucune femme n'avaient _osé_ porter sur le sol de l'école depuis « La Menace Blonde ». Vous devriez déjà avoir deviné de quoi il s'agit maintenant. Le légendaire _mini-short_.

Kristopherson aimait les vêtements efféminés, et, avec le soutien moral de la menace et de son compagnon, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était temps qu'il se mette à porter ce qu'il voulait. Il avait attendu assez longtemps pour ne pas être accusé de copier le _fameux Alois Trancy_.

Il savait aussi que porter ce short serait dangereux. Certaines personnes seraient contres, d'autres se moqueraient de lui. Il ferait probablement face à deux ou trois voyous, mais il sentait qu'il devait s'imposer. Le faux-blond devait maîtriser la technique du Trancy qui était de « _s'en battre les couilles »_ , s'il voulait vraiment sortir du placard.

Mais même en sachant tout cela, il n'était pas prêt à affronter toutes les vicieuses attaques dirigées contre lui ce jour-là. À peine avait-il posé un pied sur la pelouse de l'école, qu'il avait été poussé, verbalement abusé, on lui avait pris ses affaires et il s'était fait menacer. Apparemment, les brutes de l'école ne _pouvaient pas s'attaquer à la menace blonde_ , et elles se rabattirent sur le pauvre garçon à la cravate rose. Décidément, rien n'allait ces temps-ci. Son professeur particulier s'était avéré être un tueur en série cannibale, et maintenant il était persécuté. _Ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine_.

Le faux-blond était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Alors il s'était caché dans l'une des cabines des toilettes, et ce pendant plusieurs heures de cours. Il n'avait pas la force de se montrer dans cet état à qui que ce soit.

Son uniforme était sale, à cause des nombreuses fois où il avait été poussé par terre, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à force de pleurer, et son sac avait été déchiré alors que ses persécuteurs, beaucoup plus âgés que lui, se l'étaient passés tour à tour alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper. Il était assis dans la cabine et attendait que la journée se termine. Il renifla en essayant de ne pas repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Mais en vain.

\- _Bonjouuuuuur ?_

La voix le fit sursauter. Il regarda le bas de la porte et vit des pieds vêtue de chaussures noirs, provenant de l'uniforme de Warwick, et ce qui semblait être des bas violets.

\- Kris, t'es là ? demanda l'intrus en frappant à la porte de la cabine.

Kristopherson reconnut cette voix. C'était l'une des _dernières_ personnes devant qui il voulait se montrer à cet instant.

\- Va-t-en ! cria-t-il. Il avait essayé de garder une voix normale mais avait échoué.

\- J'peux pas, mon pote. J'peux pas te laisser sécher plus de cours. Être un délinquant c'est _mon_ truc ! dit le garçon pour essayer d'être drôle. Allez, ouvre !

Pas de réponse. Le garçon à la cravate rose ne trouvait plus sa voix. Il avait peur de parler, parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il craque à nouveau. Mais Alois n'aimait pas être _ignoré_.

\- Kris, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je l'ouvrirais de force ! le menaça-t-il.

Le garçon dans la cabine ne le crut pas. _Comme si c'était possible_ , pensa-t-il en continuant à fixer l'ouverture entre la porte et le sol. Ses pensées furent interrompues alors que les pieds s'en allèrent. Pendant un instant, il pensa que le garçon avait abandonné, mais oh, comme il se _trompait_.

De rapides bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, puis un énorme coup contre la porte. Elle bougea un peu avant de se remettre en place. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en voyant les gonds de la porte et il se rendit compte qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

\- Tu es _fou ?!_ cria-t-il. Il s'agissait plus une exclamation que d'une question, cependant.

\- Kris, tu viens _à peine_ de remarquer ?!

Les pieds du blond disparurent à nouveau, se préparant à donner au garçon un nouvel élan afin de percuter une nouvelle fois la porte avec son épaule. Il se retenait, évidemment. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa force _démoniaque_ pour déloger une simple porte de toilettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il recommença une dernière fois, et la porte lâcha sous le coup final, touchant presque le garçon de l'autre côté. Une fois la barrière supprimée, ils pouvaient enfin se voir face à face.

\- Alors ? dit simplement le blond.

Kristopherson était bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il en oublia même son problème alors qu'il fixait ce _fou_ devant lui.

\- Allons, allons, quel est le problème, Rosie ? lui demanda le blond en s'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur de la cabine, comme si rien n'était arrivé. On dirait bien que tu as eu une _horrible_ journée. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- _Comment Ciel peut-il te supporter ?_

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé...

Le garçon à la cravate rose soupira.

\- T'es _pas croyable_ , tu le sais ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne _t'embête_ à cause du short...

\- Oh, alors on s'en est pris à toi, hein ? Ils ont arrêté de me chercher des noises quand ils ont compris que je m'en foutais. Et puis, mes techniques anti-persécution sont génialissime ! dit la menace blonde avec fierté.

\- Et ces « techniques » sont... ?

\- Sérieusement ? Je les ai utilisées sur _toi_ autrefois, tu te souviens ? Je te renvoyais tes insultes, et j'agissais comme un fou jusqu'à ce que tu aies trop peur pour m'approcher.

Kristopherson se sentit un peu mal en entendant cela. Il avait complètement oublié à quel point il avait été méchant avec Alois. Il n'avait pas fait cela avec l'intention d'être cruel. Non, il l'avait fait pour attirer son _attention_. Avec le recul, c'était stupide, et malhonnête.

\- Ah, ouais... dit-il. J'avais oublié...

Il baissa le regard, incapable de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Il avait honte de ses actes.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça ne vaut probablement plus grand chose maintenant, mais... Je... Je suis _désolé_.

Alois se tint là, dévorant chaque mots. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un qui lui avait causé du tort ainsi, s'excusait avec une telle sincérité. C'était à son tour d'être sans voix.

\- Je ne voulais pas être méchant... En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment que ce que je faisais était mal. Ça a dû être horrible pour toi... Je suis désolé. Je... Je voulais... juste attirer ton attention, tu sais ? il avala sa salive et se mit à gigoter alors qu'il était sur le point de lâcher une énormité. Parce que... je... je pense que je t' _aime bien_...

Il savait qu'il allait être rejeté. Alois avait Ciel, après tout. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond allait lui dire :

\- _Je sais_ , dit Alois. Tu es comme Ciel. _Vous n'êtes pas très doué pour le cacher_ , il lui sourit. Tu sais, Kris, tu es très... _gentil_.

Il avait presque bafouillé en essayant de trouver ce mot. Néanmoins, il continua :

\- C'est pourquoi je vais t'aider.

Le garçon à la cravate rose regarda enfin le blond, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

\- Euh... D-D'accord...

Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu le dire, encore plus parce que le blond avait dit qu'il était « gentil ». Même s'il n'avait pas eu un petit ami, il avait maintenant un _ami_ , et c'était tout aussi bien. Désormais, il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider à combattre ses persécuteurs. Peut-être devrait-il plus compter sur ses amis lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

\- Première chose, on doit te trouver une _chaussette de monnaie_.

\- _Pardon ?_


	79. Le Chevalier Pourpre

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

79\. Le Chevalier Pourpre, Et Une Juste Sentence.

Un sentiment de mal être régnait dans le bureau du proviseur Horton ce jour-là. Apparemment, Alois était allé trop loin cette fois. Le proviseur avait même dû appeler _Sebastian_ pour qu'il vienne dans son bureau, afin d'en parler.

\- Monsieur Michaelis, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ! dit l'homme corpulent en lui faisant signe de prendre un siège.

\- Permettez-moi d'accepter votre offre, dit poliment l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

À croire qu'il n'était pas gêné d'avoir été appelé si soudainement. Soupirant d'exaspération, Horton prit la parole :

\- Je vais aller droit au but, M. Michaelis. Je dois vous parler de votre _fils adoptif_ , _M. Trancy_. Apparemment, il aurait été surpris en train de faire preuve de violence aux alentours de l'école.

\- Seigneur, dit le majordome, feignant la surprise, qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ?

\- D'après ce qui a été rapporté, il était en train de menacer un groupe d'élèves à l'aide d' _une chaussette remplie de monnaie_. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé _pourquoi_ il faisait cela, il a répondu que « _je devais rendre son honneur à mon ami »_ , dit-il en citant le garçon, ainsi qu'en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne semblait pas du tout amusé. L'homme vêtu de noir, assis de l'autre côté du bureau, se retint de ricaner. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer le blond faire une chose pareille.

\- Qui était cet ami ?

\- Kristopherson Miles, dit le proviseur. D'ailleurs, M. Trancy est déjà venu ici il y a un certain temps parce qu'il avait assommé ce garçon, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient à présent « amis ». Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Eh bien, dernièrement, en rentrant, les garçons parlaient de la façon dont Miles était persécuté par un groupe de garçons plus âgés que lui.

\- Pensez-vous que ça ait un rapport avec tout cela ? demanda Horton.

\- J'en suis quasiment _certain_.

La pièce devint silencieuse alors que le proviseur s'adossa contre sa chaise en regardant ses mains, posées sur le bureau devant lui. Il semblait pouvoir trouver une réponse en faisant cela. Toutefois, ce fut l'homme vêtu de noir qui brisa le silence :

\- Bien qu' _Alois_ est connu pour être violent, commença-t-il, -appeler le garçon par son prénom était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs-, ces derniers temps, son comportement s'est grandement amélioré, au point où il ne passe à l'action que _s'il est provoqué_.

\- Trancy... Il a une sorte de... _maladie mentale_ , n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que m'avait dit Phantomhive la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

\- Oui. Alois a développé quelques... _complications_ , à cause de son _passé_ , voyez-vous. Il n'y peut rien, Monsieur Horton.

Sebastian était en train de toucher une corde sensible tout comme Ciel l'avait fait auparavant, afin que le proviseur ait pitié du garçon et le laisse tranquille, cependant, il restait _un_ petit _détail_.

\- Il aurait aussi, apparemment, _cassé l'une des portes des cabines des toilettes_ , pour une raison que l'on ignore.

\- _Nous nous assurerons d'en prendre l'entière responsabilité et de couvrir les dégâts_.

Même s'il n'était pas bien placé pour faire ce genre de promesses, il était certain que le jeune maître n'aurait aucun problème avec cela, et accepterait.

Soupirant de nouveau, le proviseur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder.

\- Très bien dans ce cas. Cependant, Monsieur Trancy devra subir les conséquences de ses actes d'aujourd'hui. Il sera collé pendant deux semaines après les cours, dit-il.

\- Cela me semble juste.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir aujourd'hui, M. Michaelis. En espérant qu'Alois aille mieux.

Sebastian sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui, et il regarda les deux « enfants » qui étaient assis, en train de l'attendre.

\- Alors ? demanda le bleuté.

L'autre gigotait, se sentant coupable. Même si le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il avait fait était _mal_ , il savait que ses actions avaient énervé des gens, et qu'elles l'avaient mis dans de beaux draps.

\- Le proviseur a dit qu'Alois serait collé pendant deux semaines après les cours, _et que nous devions payer pour réparer la porte qu'il a cassé dans les toilettes_ , répondit le majordome.

Ciel regarda le blond à côté de lui, à moitié énervé, à moitié confus, en entendant la fin de la phrase.

\- _Tu as cassé une porte dans les toilettes ?_

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir Kris... dit-il tout bas.

\- Très bien. Nous devrions pouvoir nous en occuper.

Le bleuté soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Pas besoin de s'énerver contre le blond pour quelque chose qui était déjà arrivé.

\- _Ne recommence pas_ , l'avertit-il.

\- Compris !

\- Eh bien, s'il y a au moins une bonne chose à retenir de tout cela, c'est que Monsieur Miles n'aura plus à s'en faire quant à ces voyous pour un bon moment, dit Sebastian en ricanant légèrement. Et tout cela grâce à son _chevalier pourpre_.

Il reçut un regard mauvais de la part de son jeune maître alors que ce dernier se levait.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il avec une once de jalousie.

 _Chevalier Pourpre ?_ N'importe quoi ! Le garçon borgne ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer, ou plutôt, _ne voulait pas se l'imaginer_. Alois était à _lui_ , et personne ne changerait cela. Ciel ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Si je suis « _le Chevalier Pourpre »_ , alors qu'est _Ciel ? « Le Prince Bleu »?_ plaisanta le blond en question, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître des sentiments mitigés chez l'autre garçon.

\- _Ferme-la_.

Même si le bleuté aimait bien qu'Alois pense à lui de cette manière, ainsi que le prestige d'un prince, ce n'était que la version masculine d'une « princesse », non ? Il n'aimait _absolument pas_ cette idée. Sa nature compétitive et sa fierté ne le laisseraient pas être « sauvé sur un cheval blanc » par _qui que ce soit_ , même s'il s'agissait d'Alois. Il était celui en charge, ici.

\- Oh, Ciel, tu es si _charmant_ ! Même si je suis un chevalier, je serai ta _princesse quand tu veux !_

\- _Ferme-la !_

\- Ooh

... Peut-être que tu es un _dragon_...

\- _ALOIS !_


	80. 1970

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

80\. 1970

Un samedi comme un autre au manoir Phantomhive. Aucun problème en vue, tout allait pour le mieux, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans la maison des démons, si ce n'est _une chose_. Ciel venait d'entrer dans son bureau et il y vit quelque chose de _très_ étrange. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait _jamais pensé_ voir un jour.

 _Alois Trancy était en train de lire un livre de son plein gré_.

Était-il entré dans _La Quatrième Dimension ?_ C'était impossible. Improbable. Alois _détestait_ lire. Il préférait encore porter des _pantalons_ plutôt que de devoir lire un _livre_ , et pourtant il se trouvait là, assis sur _le canapé de pierre_ , et il lisait. Le Phantomhive se figea sur place et il observa le blond un moment, essayant de se remettre d'un tel choc.

\- Quoi ? demanda finalement le blond lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était fixé.

\- Tu... _lis ?_ Lis... _un livre ?_ demanda son compagnon, qui semblait assez confus.

\- Psh, _non_ , dit Alois en lui montrant le livre. Je l'ai trouvé sur ton étagère. J'en ai trouvé _plusieurs_ , d'ailleurs.

Le garçon tenait entre ses mains un objet rare. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un « livre » ordinaire. Il tenait entre ses mains _l'un des albums photos scolaires de Ciel Phantomhive_.

J'ai dit « l'un des » pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en possède _beaucoup_. Voyez-vous, il est ici depuis belle lurette. Il est allé dans de nombreuses écoles différentes, se présentant comme un « mortel » pour passer le temps. Il _s'ennuyait_ énormément. À tel point _qu'il en était venu à ressusciter l'un de ses vieux ennemies_.

Ciel fit signe au garçon de lui faire une place. Il s'assit à côté du blond et regarda avec lui les vieux albums. Il avait toujours des sentiments mitigés lorsqu'il les regardait. Il se sentait nostalgique, mais en même temps, agacé. Sur _toutes_ les photos, il ne changeait jamais. Seul son uniforme variait.

Il devait l'admettre, il était un peu embarrassé de les regarder avec Alois, mais le blond était fasciné par les albums.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un garçon qui parlait à Ciel sur l'une des photos.

\- Un ancien camarade de classe. Nous nous parlions parfois. Mais il était étrange.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- _Il aimait manger de la colle._

Le blond rigola.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- _Il est toujours en vie_ , si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Il a une femme et des enfants maintenant, je pense.

\- Aw, _et toi tu fais toujours la même taille_ , hein ?

Le bleuté répliqua en frappant Alois dans les côtes. Le blond se frotta la cage thoracique et il pensa à autre chose.

\- Eh, Ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _de pire dans l'immortalité ?_

Ciel fut pris par surprise par cette étrange question. Honnêtement, la façon de penser d'Alois partait vraiment dans tous les sens. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Le changement permanent, commença-t-il, l'environnement tout autour de nous, la mode, la technologie, mais pire que tout, _les gens_.

\- Ça doit être dur de se faire des amis en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre on devra leur expliquer pourquoi on ne vieillit pas, hein ?

\- Oui... dit-il tristement.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus dur. Même pour l'asocial qu'il était, Ciel avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire sur le long terme à cause de sa « _condition »_. Il s'était toujours senti si seul et isolé. N'importe qui finirait par ne plus supporter une telle chose.

Il continua à broyer du noir quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras du blond autour de son cou.

\- _Tu n'as plus à être seul dorénavant_ , dit le blond pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ciel sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Et pourquoi résister ? Ce blond, ce _fou_ qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur, et qui ne voulait plus partir, bien que si cela arrivait Ciel ne le laisserait pas faire.

Regardant ce visage, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il releva le menton du blond et guida les lèvres de ce dernier vers les siennes. Petit à petit, il commençait à s'habituer à ce genre d'intimités. Normalement, il rejetterait toutes formes d'intimités, mais lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, c'était acceptable, et _agréable_.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant un léger fil de salive les relier jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lâche.

\- Et _ça_ , mon ami, dit le blond, c'est un _baiser à la française._

Ciel toucha ses lèvres qui étaient maintenant légèrement bombées et il tenta de cacher son rougissement toujours plus visible.

\- J'ai été surpris que tu prennes les devants, reprit-il. _Presque aussi surpris que lorsque j'ai trouvé cette photo_.

Alois lui remontra l'album qu'ils regardaient quelques instants plus tôt, et il pointa du doigt une photo prise à ce qui semblait être une sorte d'événement sportif, sur laquelle le Phantomhive portait un _short qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses._ Le blond sourit avec triomphe alors que l'autre garçon essayait d'attraper l'album mais n'y parvenait pas étant donné qu'Alois le tenait hors de sa portée.

\- _Eh ! Tout le monde en portait dans les années 70 !_ cria-t-il.

\- _Tu les portes toujours !_ Je vais _tellement_ en faire des photocopies !

\- _Imbécile !_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai _embrassé !_

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon chou !

\- _JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE EN POUSSIERE !_


	81. Le Dilemme de Preston

_**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**_  
81\. Le Dilemme de Preston.

Warwick Academy : la crème de la crème des prestigieuses écoles privées. C'est ici que la progéniture de l'élite étudie. Les parents de ces élèves travaillent dans toutes sortes de domaines. Certains sont acteurs, politiciens, d'autres se spécialisent dans certaines industries comme celles de la mode, l'industrie pharmaceutique, les instituts de technologie, les affaires, et même les _jouets_. Et en tant que fils et filles de ces géants financiers, il est de leur devoir de bien étudier afin de succéder à leurs parents.

Ils commencent à avoir certaines connections dès maintenant pour pouvoir en bénéficier dans le futur. Malheureusement ici, l'amitié n'est pas toujours basée sur des choses comme la compréhension commune, ou la compassion. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons voir des exemples de ce phénomène dans cette classe.

\- Est-ce que tu as révisé pour le contrôle de science d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Kristopherson Miles à son ami, Daniel Westley.

\- Nope. Absolument pas. Je comptais copier sur _Preston_ , répondit l'énervant garçon en regardant son ami qu'il venait de mentionner, lui tapotant le dos. Pas vrai ?

\- Ouais... D'accord...

Preston était un bon exemple de ces amitiés existant seulement pour faire du profit. Le garçon d'origine Indienne était le fils du patron d'une compagnie d'électronique et de technologie, et il n'avait pas vraiment de réels « amis ».

Daniel était le fils d'un grand homme politique, et donc un bon atout en tant qu'ami. Kristopherson était le fils d'un acteur et d'un monstre de l'industrie de la mode, alors être ami avec lui pouvait être très bénéfique. Preston était ami avec Travis parce que la mère de ce dernier possédait une grande manufacture de bijoux, et qu'elle achetait des _équipements de minage_ à leur compagnie pour déterrer des _diamants_. Et pour finir mais pas des moindres, il y avait le Phantomhive, propriétaire d'une grande compagnie de jouets. La compagnie Phantom, qui leur achetait parfois des équipements électronique afin de fabriquer certains de leur _jouets les plus modernes_. Alois était seulement son ami parce qu'il était l'ami du bleuté. C'était les raisons pour lesquelles Preston était assis avec eux.

Pour être franc, Preston n'aimait pas vraiment être avec certains d'entre eux. Ils pouvaient être de vrai brutes. Kristopherson et Daniel en particulier. Ils étaient les pires. Cependant, il ne mettrait pas en péril tous ses efforts en se défendant.

\- Es-tu sûr d'être d'accord avec cela, Preston ? demanda le bleuté.

Il avait remarqué la tête que faisait le garçon, et connaissait déjà la réponse. Ciel était au courant des motivations de Preston, il les comprenait parfaitement et interférait donc rarement.

\- Hein ? Oh, oui, c'est bon. - _Non, c'est faux_ \- Ça ne me gêne pas vraiment... dit-il decrescendo.

 _Ça_ le gênait parce que s'ils étaient attrapés, alors il serait dans de beaux draps avec eux.

\- Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir ! Mes parents vont partir quelques semaines et ils ont dit que je pouvais inviter des amis quand je voulais. Ça vous dit ? demanda le faux-blond à la cravate rose.

En réponse, la menace blonde se leva et cria :

\- Et comment ! Je me suis entraîné à l'art _du ping-pong_ , et je demande une revanche contre Preston !

Alois avait hâte de rejouer depuis qu'il avait perdu la dernière fois. Ce serait différent cette fois.

\- Je viens ! J'ai hâte de voir Trancy te mettre la raclée du siècle, Preston !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est si soudain... la voix de l'Indien fut noyée sous les cris excités des autres.

\- Et toi, Travis ?

Le garçon robuste ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Wouhou ! Travis est partant ! C'est une fête !

\- Juste pour savoir, se rajouta Ciel, où sont partis tes parents, Kristopherson ?

\- À Paris. Ma mère a un défilé de mode.

\- _Houra pour la mode !_ C'est la fête chez Rosie !

\- Ne m'appelle pas « Rosie », _Daniel !_

\- Alors _Alois_ est le seul qui peut, hein ?

\- J'ai abandonné l'idée de l'en dissuader depuis bien longtemps... dit le garçon à la cravate rose, son visage prenant une teinte digne de son surnom.

\- Avoir le cœur brisé c'est vraiment terrible...

\- _Ferme-là !_

\- _Ping-pong ! Ping-pong ! Ping-pong !_ _ **Pong-ping !**_ chantonna Alois, se mettant debout sur sa chaise tandis que le bleuté lui criait dessus.

\- **Alois, assis-toi !**

Comment le pauvre Preston allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Il passa un long moment à y penser, mais le jour J arriva, et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se tenait à l'extérieur de la maison de Kristopherson. Il se demanda s'il devait vraiment entrer pendant un bon moment. À tel point que son chauffeur était déjà parti. La ville était assez loin, d'après ce qu'il savait, et son chauffeur ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Même s'il ne voulait pas spécialement passer du temps avec Kristopherson et Daniel, les autres garçons étaient tolérables. Il faisait les cent pas lorsqu'une Rolls Royce arriva. Deux garçons en sortirent, l'un avait les cheveux foncés, et l'autre blonds.

\- Preston ! cria le blond, lui faisant presque avoir une attaque.

Il se retourna et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh... _Rien_. J'étais sur le point d'entrer... mentit Preston.

Maintenant qu'il avait été vu par les deux démons, il _devait_ rentrer. _Génial_.

Il s'avança à travers le portail, les deux autres le suivant, et le blond était presque en train de _sautiller._ Soupirant, il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à l'un des serviteurs de la famille Miles, mais à la place _Daniel Westley_ les accueillit.

\- Vous êtes là ! dit l'agaçant fils de politicien. Maintenant les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer !

\- _Hein ?_


	82. Et Ça Le Frappa

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

82\. Et Ça Le Frappa.

Deux garçons étaient placés de chaque côtés de la table dans la salle de jeux de la Demeure Miles ce jour-là, chacun recherchant la victoire dans la défaite de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, si ce n'est leur genre, et le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe à l'école. Le premier était _Alois Trancy_ , un enfant problématique venant du XIXe siècle ayant été tué, puis ressuscité en tant que démon. Il avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus glacés, et une peau pâle, il portait également beaucoup de violet, et sortait secrètement avec un autre garçon dans la pièce. Il sourit espièglement, sûr de sa victoire.

L'autre garçon se nommait _Preston Omid_. Il était légèrement plus petit, timide, _humain_ , d'origine Indienne, il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, ainsi qu'un teint bronzé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment de nature compétitive, le sourire du blond lui donnait comme l'envie de le _remettre à sa place_.

Un troisième garçon, Daniel, prit la parole :

\- Bon ! Il est presque temps de commencer la revanche du siècle entre deux élèves de Warwick ! dit-il de sa meilleure voix « de commentateur ». À ma gauche, d'un côté de la table du haut de son mètre 65, la « _Menace Blonde »_ de Warwick. Vous le connaissez ! Vous l'adorez ! _Alois Trancy_!

\- _Mon Dieu, Daniel, abrège !_ cria un Kristopherson agacé, confortablement assis sur le canapé.

\- _Et à ma droite, Preston._

Ledit garçon leva les yeux au ciel au manque d'originalité. _Daniel est un vrai connard parfois_ , pensait-il souvent. Même si le brun disait souvent le contraire, Preston était en fait, _le meilleur_ joueur de ping-pong du groupe. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il allait _anéantir_ le nouveau joueur. Il lança la balle en l'air et la frappa, l'envoyant vers le garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce avec une vitesse ridicule.

Cependant, Alois ne jouait pas vraiment « à la loyale », disons-le ainsi, étant donné ses réflexes et sa coordination œil-main digne d'un _démon_. Une fois qu'il avait compris les règles du jeu, c'était du gâteau. Le blond renvoya la balle à son propriétaire.

L'autre garçon fut légèrement perturbé de voir qu'il avait _réussi à la toucher_ , et il la renvoya à son tour, la faisant rebondir sur la table et haut dans les airs. Alois sauta pour l'atteindre, et il réussit, énervant Preston. Il _ne pouvait pas perdre_. S'il perdait, Daniel ne le laisserait _jamais_ oublié. Maintenant, il devait être _sérieux_.

Le projectile faisait des allers-retours entre les deux joueurs. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse spectaculaire, et la plupart des spectateurs le perdait complètement de vue, ne voyant que le mouvement des raquettes, et n'entendant que le contact entre la balle et la table. Les seuls pouvant la voir étant les joueurs, et Ciel, qui possédait des capacités similaires à celles d'Alois, excepté pour sa _grande perception_ , à cause d'un certain pacte sur son œil droit.

Aucun des participants ne laissaient l'autre marquer, laissant le score à zéro pendant un long moment.

\- Wouaw, ça commence à être _intense !_ dit Daniel avec excitation. Ok, qui va gagner ! C'est l'heure des paris ! Je dit que Preston va gagner ! _Cinquante livres sur l'Indien !_

\- Moi aussi, je mise sur Preston, dit Kristopherson.

\- Preston, ajouta Travis.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je préférerai parier sur _Alois_ , dit finalement Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Quitte ou double ?

\- Oh, que je veux ! dit Daniel en tendant la main au bleuté. Prépare-toi à _perdre_ , Phantomhive !

Et donc, ils se mirent d'accord. Pendant ce temps, les deux adversaires étaient en pleine bataille, s'envoyant la petite balle en plastique à travers la salle. Preston avait commencé à la renvoyer un peu sur le côté, espérant que le blond finirait par la rater. Mais ce fut inutile étant donné que son adversaire anticipait chaque coup et lui renvoyait, il lui arrivait même de sauter pour ce faire.

Preston en eut assez. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et sa frustration dans sa main droite et il frappa la balle avec une force exceptionnelle, avec l'espoir qu'elle arriverait à passer les défenses du blond. Sans résultat.

Le blond anticipa l'attaque, et prit un pas en arrière. Il se mit à tourner comme s'il dansait, et lorsque la balle arriva, elle toucha la raquette et rebondit avec deux fois plus de force qu'au départ.

Le bleuté avait déjà vu ce mouvement par le passé, mais pas dans une partie de ping-pong. Il l'avait vu dans un match de _criquet_. En tournant, on pouvait se servir de la force centrifuge afin de créer un coup ridiculement puissant. Il s'agissait de « _La Tornade Rouge »_ , une spécialité de _La Maison du Renard Rouge_ à l'université Weston. Comment diable le blond connaissait-il un tel mouvement, c'était au-delà de son imagination, mais le fait était qu'il le connaissait, et venait de l'utiliser _en intérieur_.

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que la balle fila à côté de Preston et ricocha dans la pièce. Vu la vitesse et la force à laquelle elle allait, _quelqu'un_ pouvait être _blessé_.

\- _Baissez-vous tous !_ cria-t-il, et ils obéirent tous, se mettant sous les tables en se couvrant la tête. Tous, sauf Preston.

Il n'avait apparemment pas compris ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus voir le projectile. Il se tenait juste là, en se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient tous soudainement cachés.

 _Et ça le frappa_.

Il tomba dans un bruit sourd après avoir stoppé la balle de ping-pong. Il resta par terre en se tenant le front sans savoir ce qui était arrivé. C'était allé si vite.

\- Bordel de merde ! cria Kristopherson.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à lui faire enlever ses mains de sa tête, ils virent qu'un gros bleu avait déjà commencé à se former.

\- Oh merde, ses parents vont être _furieux !_

\- _Ses parents ?!_ On s'en fout de _ses_ parents, Kris ! Et les _nôtres ?!_ s'exclama Daniel.

Il avait déjà eu des ennuis plus tôt cette semaine parce qu'il avait été surpris en train de tricher pendant un contrôle de science, et il ne voulait pas que ses parents le grondent à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que vous allez la fermer deux secondes ? demanda Ciel, prenant en charge la situation. Il y a plus important. Si la balle l'a frappé trop fort, il pourrait avoir une commotion cérébrale, leur dit-il.

\- Merde !

Finalement, Preston se rendit à l'hôpital ce jour-là, et à part l'énorme bleu sur son front, il allait parfaitement bien. Il refusait de rejouer au ping-pong avec Alois un jour. Et Il n'appréciait toujours pas vraiment Daniel et Kristopherson, mais au moins ils ne l'embêtèrent pas à cause de sa défaite.

Kristopherson et Daniel furent grondés par leurs parents, ainsi que ceux de Preston. Kristopherson ne pourrait plus inviter personne lorsque ses parents seraient absents. Travis cependant, s'en sortit le mieux, étant donné qu'il était le moins impliqué dans l'histoire.

Alois fut déclaré « Champion de Ping-pong », mais dans l'ensemble, _Ciel_ fut celui qui ressortit vainqueur de toute cette mascarade. Grâce à son pari avec les autres, il repartit avec cent cinquante livres en poche. En effet, le Phantomhive gagnait _toujours_...


	83. De La Part de Warwick Avec Amour

Joyeux Noël en retard à tous ! Je sors ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, deux heures du matin vous dîtes ? Oui, mais on est quand même mercredi, hein !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

83\. De La Part de Warwick Avec Amour.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'un certain garçon brun, lorsque les contrôles furent rendus ce jour-là. Daniel Westley n'était pas vraiment un garçon « brillant », mais il était tout de même en mesure de savoir quand il était dans de beaux draps. S'il _espérait_ ne serait-ce que passer à la classe supérieure, il devrait sérieusement améliorer ses notes.

\- Prestooooon ! Aide-mooooi ! se plaint-il à son ami.

\- Non ! dit Preston.

Il était encore assez énervé à cause de l'incident de ping-pong. Encore plus en sachant qu'ils avaient fait des _paris_ pendant le match.

\- Tu te débrouilles tout seul cette fois. Je ne vais pas mettre en péril _mes_ notes juste parce qu'on m'aurait pris en train de _t'aider_ à tricher ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

Bien que le bleu sur son front lui fasse toujours mal, Preston arrivait enfin à se défendre tout seul. Il semblerait qu'en se battant sérieusement sans aucune retenue, cela avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Désormais il disait beaucoup plus souvent ce qu'il pensait, et il était visiblement plus heureux. _Ou peut-être que la balle de ping-pong qu'il avait reçu lui avait retourné le cerveau_.

\- Roh ! Ok ! Kris ?

\- Hahaha, bonne blague.

\- Travis ?

\- Non.

\- Vous craignez ! s'exclama Daniel. _Aide-moi Ciel Phantomhive, tu es mon seul espoir !_

\- Mon aide n'est jamais gratuite. Payes-en le prix ou débrouille-toi, dit le bleuté.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ton _âme_ , plaisanta Alois.

Bien que la blague soit drôle pour les autres, elle l'était encore plus pour lui et le bleuté _pour des raisons que vous devriez déjà connaître_.

\- Oh _allez !_ Juste pour cette fois ?

\- _Non._ Je te dirais bien « _je suis désolé »_ , mais je ne le suis _pas_ , dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Peut-être qu' _Alois_ t'aidera, lui.

\- Tu es _hilarant_ , tu le sais ça ?

\- Eh !

Alois ne semblait peut-être pas être le plus brillant du groupe, mais il n'était pas non plus « stupide ». Il était assez intelligent pour résoudre des meurtres ainsi que d'autres choses, et il ne se faisait pas escroquer facilement (ou du moins, il ne se faisait plus escroquer facilement). Bien qu'il soit, en un mot, « blond », il n'était certainement pas à la traîne dans ses études, et il n'avait même pas eu une très bonne éducation !

\- Sans offenses, blondie, mais combien as- _tu_ eu au contrôle ? demanda le Westley.

\- Quatre-vingt-six.

\- Wow, Daniel... Tu t'es largement fait battre par Alois... le taquina Kristopherson, mentionnant le _quarante-cinq_ du garçon.

\- Ferme-là ! Il n'y a pas moyen que tu aies eu ça sans tricher, Trancy !

\- Moi ? Tricher ? Non, pas moi, mon cher. Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas, dit le blond avec nostalgie en tapant brièvement des doigts sur le bureau.

\- Alors comment je vais faire pour passer le prochain contrôle ?! Je ne connais rien en maths !

\- Combien font deux plus deux, Daniel ? demanda Ciel.

\- Daniel, combien de côtés a un triangle ? demanda Alois.

\- Sais-tu combien tu as de doigts ? ajouta le faux-blond.

\- Je t'en montre combien, Daniel ? demanda Preston.

Ils se moquaient tous de lui. Et, évidemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Fermez-là ! Je suis sérieux ! cria Daniel.

\- _Eh bien,_ je pense pouvoir trouver _quelque chose_ , dit à nouveau le Phantomhive. Cependant, ma _participation_ n'est pas non plus gratuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça me coûtera ?

\- Ramène-lui du gâteau, et il sera à ton service, dit Alois, gagnant un coup dans la cage thoracique.

\- _Je passe mon tour_. Rah... Mais si je ne fais _rien_ , mon vieux va me _tuer !_

Alois se raidit en entendant le mot « vieux », laissant Ciel continuer la conversation.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu écouter en cours, et arrêter de faire des choses qui énervent si souvent ton père, suggéra-t-il simplement. C'était évident, mais apparemment, le brun avait besoin qu'on le lui dise.

\- Dans ce cas _il_ devrait arrêter de _m'énerver !_ Il est tout le temps sur mon dos parce que je « ne me comporte pas comme un futur politicien le devrait », dit le garçon en plissant le nez de dégoût.

\- Tu ne veux pas devenir un homme politique ? demanda Preston.

L'idée que quelqu'un ne veuille pas suivre la voie de ses parents était presque _inexistante_ dans cette école. C'était quasiment une règle non-dite, et l'enfreindre serait ridicule !

\- Pouah ! Aucune chance ! Ça a l'air tellement _ennuyeux !_ J'sais pas ce que je veux faire, mais certainement pas _ça !_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Daniel. La société a toujours besoin de gens qui font le trottoir !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Même le Phantomhive ricana en entendant la blague inattendu de la part de l'Indien. Daniel était le seul à ne _pas_ rire.

\- _Hahaha, très drôle !_ dit-il avec sarcasme. Rigolez autant que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas le seul qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire ! Il y a aussi Kris, Travis, et Alois !

Ils devinrent tous silencieux, à l'exception d'Alois, qui ne fit que glousser.

\- Pas vrai ? demanda Daniel, sa bonne contre-attaque ruinée devant ses yeux.

Étonnamment, Travis prit la parole en premier :

\- Je vais reprendre l'affaire de ma mère, dit-il.

\- La bijouterie ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu préférerais être un lutteur professionnel comme ton père ?

\- Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas un combattant. En plus je trouve que profiter de la popularité de quelqu'un c'est louche.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas être acteur, dit Kristopherson. Je vais reprendre la ligne de vêtements de _ma_ mère.

\- Pssh... Gay !

\- _Peut-être bien, mais mes deux parents n'avaient a-absolument aucun problèmes avec ça !_ dit le faux-blond, croisant les bras de manière défensive.

Un léger rougissement s'était propagé le long de ses joues. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Même Alois, qui était dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment, en était sorti. Ils étaient tous choqués par ce qu'il venait de dire. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils croyaient ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- _Tu as fait ton coming out à tes parents ?_ demanda finalement Ciel.

\- _Oui, en effet_.

\- Bien joué, Miles ! Il était temps que tu acceptes tes _tendances homos !_ dit Daniel, frappant le garçon dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Le faux-blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant la dernière partie de ces félicitations.

\- Attends, tu _savais ?!_ Phantomhive ! _Est-ce que tu l'as dit ?!_ demanda-t-il d'un ton proche de la panique en regardant le bleuté.

\- Non. Ils ont compris tout seul, dit l'adolescent borgne avec un léger rictus. Je suis peut-être un _menteur_ , et un _tricheur_ , mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais, c'est _ne pas tenir mes promesses_.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il venait de parler qui fit _frissonner_ les cinq autres garçons. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, essayant de s'en remettre. La présence obscure, voire presque _extraterrestre_ du garçon était parfois effrayante mais aussi, _revigorante_.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu ne l'as dit qu'à _Phantomhive ?_ demanda finalement Daniel, brisant la glace.

Le rictus de Ciel disparut et la menace blonde se pencha, reposant son menton sur la paume de sa main, comme s'il voulait entendre cela.

\- Je suis désolé, mais _j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je révélais de telles informations..._ dit Kristopherson, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard _glacé_ que le bleuté était en train de lui lancer avec son œil visible.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il disait quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que _le plus petit garçon du groupe_ soit plus effrayant que _le fils imposant d'un lutteur professionnel_. Et pourquoi donc ? Eh bien, il possédait une _compagnie de jouets_ , pour l'amour de Dieu ! Néanmoins, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. En y pensant, _il n'aimait pas vraiment ce certain Goddard qui avait disparu depuis quelques temps_. Le faux-blond préféra ne pas y penser davantage...

\- Ok ! Comme tu veux ! Et _toi_ , _Trancy ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie ? demanda Daniel, portant son attention sur l'adolescent blond, assis à côté du _cyclope de glace_.

Il sembla y réfléchir quelques instants.

\- J'sais pas. J'y ai pas vraiment pensé, dit-il.

\- Devenir la _jolie femme_ de Phantomhive peut-être ?

Le regard glacé qui s'était porté sur Kristopherson un peu plus tôt se rabattit sur le brun en un instant, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours la « _femme »_ ?

\- Parce que Phantomhive est le _plus viril_ de vous deux, fit remarquer Kristopherson.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Deux mots : « _mini »_ , « _short »_.

\- Mais Kris, tu portes les mêmes shorts...

\- Non, Preston ! Mes shorts sont en fait, _plus longs,_ et en montrent _moins !_

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas mes jambes

, dit le blond avec un sourire espiègle, en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

Le regard de glace se posa sur lui, et il reposa fermement ses pieds par terre.

\- Tu es aussi un peu plus « gay » que Ciel, comme le montre ce que tu viens de dire, mon cher, ajouta Daniel.

\- Au contraire, mon ami. Je suis _bisexuel_ , pas _gay_.

\- Et qui nous dit que Ciel _n'est pas gay, lui ?_

À cet instant, la température de la pièce chuta.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était _quoi que ce soit_. Je ne faisais que te corriger, dit Alois pour essayer de calmer l'envie meurtrière du cyclope.

\- Toi ? _Bisexuel ? Vraiment ?_ demanda Kristopherson avec condescendance.

\- _Vraiment_. J'aime autant la silhouette féminine que celle de n'importe quel homme.

La température baissait d'un degré à chaque mots prononcés.

\- Pas convaincu.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Toi ? Et une paire de _seins ?_

\- _C'est comme des coussins tout droit venu du paradis, d'une telle douceur que Dieu lui-même trouva qu'ils ne devaient être chéris par aucun homme._

Pourquoi cette façon de parler rappelait-elle à Ciel une certaine personne ? Il savait qu'Alois et le Vicomte Druitt n'étaient pas réellement _liés_ , mais parfois le blond l'imitait presque _trop bien_. Il savait qu'il s'agissait seulement de cela, une imitation, pourtant l'air se refroidit encore.

\- C'est... plutôt effrayant, en fait, dit Daniel.

\- Ouais, mais, je pense que le torse de Ciel est _beaucoup plus intéressant_.

La température monta d'un cran alors que le bleuté se mit à rougir. Il foudroya le blond du regard, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Les cinq autres garçons regardèrent curieusement le garçon avant de rediriger leur attention sur le gentleman borgne, puis de nouveau sur Alois.

\- Tu as vu son torse ? demanda Daniel.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est un _mec_ , demanda Preston.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Est-ce que tu as déjà _vu_ le torse de Phantomhive ? Il est toujours le dernier à sortir des vestiaires en sport, et il portait un t-shirt avec son maillot de bain à la fête de Kris !

Ciel semblait prêt à descendre quelqu'un, si ce n'est les cinq garçons, _Alois inclus_ pour avoir lancé ce sujet. Son envie de meurtre était clairement visible par tous, mais elle fut ignorée par le blond.

\- Il y a une raison à cela, vois-tu. Ce n'est **rien que pour mes yeux** , dit-il.

\- Tu es _trop gay_ pour être **James Bond** , dit Daniel.

\- **J. Michael Tatum** _aussi_ , _mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de jouer un_ **majordome anglais** _à qui de nombreuses filles jetteraient bien leurs culottes_.

La paume de la main de Ciel rencontra son front. Quel était l'intérêt de cette conversation ?

Apparemment, Preston le savait, puisqu'il était le seul du groupe à avoir compris _l'obscure référence_ d'Alois.

\- Mais Alois, il a aussi joué **France**.

\- _Alors c'est un mangeur de fromage ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

\- Non, il est _Américain_.

\- Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ? Le cours est terminé. _Je vous laisse, bande d'imbéciles_ , dit Ciel en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, _Goldfinger !_

\- Alois, à moins que tu veuilles souffrir, je te conseille d'en faire de même, et **en silence**.

\- … _Yes, my lord..._

… Et c'est pourquoi Alois rentra avec une énorme bosse sur la tête.

* * *

J. Michael Tatum est le doubleur anglais de Sebastian, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas !~


	84. Une Épreuve Digne d'Hercules

Bonne année 2018 à tous ! Mes vœux les meilleurs pour vous et votre entourage, en espérant que tout aille comme sur des roulettes ! (Je pense que presque personne n'utilise cette expression...)

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

84\. Une Épreuve Digne d'Hercules.

Aujourd'hui est un jour étrange au manoir Phantomhive. Il semblerait que le jardin se soit transformé en jardin/ _parcours_. Mais dans quel but ?

Ciel était assis sur un transat du patio, admirant la vue. Son majordome s'était vraiment surpassé sur ce coup là. Le jardin avait toujours la même apparence, mais il était à présent rempli de pièges divers et variés, tout aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Le seul endroit sécurisé était le patio où le garçon se trouvait, un petit sourire plein de malice sur le visage.

Son ami blond se tenait à sa gauche, vêtu d'une tenue étrangement adaptée pour n'importe quelle situation, affichant une expression concentrée. Cela s'explique par le fait qu' _il_ devait traverser ce parcours perfide, raison pour laquelle le bleuté était de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Le but dudit parcours étant de tester les limites de ses _pouvoirs démoniaques_.

\- Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini, Sebastian ? demanda le bleuté via le talkie-walkie.

La majordome était quelque part dans la masse, faisant Dieu sait quoi.

Alois était, naturellement, un peu inquiet de savoir que _Sebastian_ avait préparé le parcours. Le blond et l'homme vêtu de noir n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes qui soient, voyez-vous. Bien qu'ils partageaient une envie mutuelle pour embêter le Phantomhive, le majordome était encore un peu _énervé_ que le blond l'ait soumis à la servitude éternelle. Il était occasionnellement passif-agressif à l'égard du garçon, mais sinon, ils s'entendaient bien. Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à souvent discuter ensemble, mais ils pouvaient se tolérer si besoin. Le garçon espérait qu'ils puissent un jour être plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre, mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient concentrées sur l'épreuve que le bleuté avait confectionné rien que pour lui. C'était assez déconcertant de voir à quel point Ciel s'en réjouissait.

\- C'est terminé. Vous pouvez commencer lorsque vous serez prêts, jeune maître, dit la voix de l'homme depuis l'outil de communication.

\- Très bien, alors, Ciel sourit, mettant le sifflet qui était autour de son cou sur ses lèvres. Prêt ? Partez !

En entendant le coup de sifflet, Alois se précipita dans le parcours. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur le premier piège, des sables mouvants. Son pied commença à s'enfoncer, et par réflexe il sauta dans les airs afin d'éviter le danger. Cependant, au lieu de rester en suspension dans les airs, il se fit rapidement toucher par de nombreuses munitions de _paintball_ , causant sa chute dans un _buisson de rose_ , ainsi que la coloration de sa chemise bleue.

Le garçon sur le patio rigola en voyant le ridicule spectacle joué par le _vulgaire blond_ , et il _rechargea son fusil_. Alois avait un vocabulaire assez développé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insultes et de jurons. Il cria de toutes ses forces pendant quelques minutes avant de se dégager de la plante infernale. Ses coupures et ses ecchymoses se soignèrent presque instantanément et il reprit sa course, ignorant les gloussements sournois derrière lui.

Apparemment sa technique de foncer tel un troupeau de bisons ne fonctionnait pas, puisqu'il n'alla pas très loin. Il trébucha sur un fil, et tomba la tête la première dans la terre, avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un bac de goudron. Il se releva immédiatement et se remit à courir, parce qu'à en juger par ce piège, un autre l' _attendait_. Cependant, son habitude de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir actionna le piège suivant, lorsqu'il marcha sur un autre fil qui déclencha une petite catapulte et il se prit des oreillers. Les plumes volèrent alors qu'elles le touchèrent directement au visage.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond comprit l'intérêt du goudron. C'était plus une _farce_ qu'un _piège_.

\- _SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!_ cria-t-il au ciel, recrachant une plume qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à entrer dans sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon assis sur le patio regardait à l'aide d'un télescope. Il ne voulait pas en manquer une miette.

À présent, Alois se mit enfin à revoir sa stratégie. Il allait désormais essayer d'utiliser tous ses sens pour anticiper les pièges, afin de les éviter. Il avait déjà fait cela durant son match de ping-pong contre Preston, il s'était servi de ses capacités surhumaines pour voir la sphère presque invisible, et la renvoyer. Maintenant il était sûr et certain de pouvoir y arriver.

En changeant de tactique, il réussit à éviter divers câbles qui auraient sans aucun doute activer quelques farces humiliantes, et il avança dans le jardin sans trop de mal. Confiant, il se mit à courir, esquivant des projectiles et des mécanismes ainsi que d'autres obstacles. Il s'en sortait bien.

Puis il l'entendit. Un petit « _click »_ lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit en position défensive. Il regarda de tous les côtés, devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite, il était prêt à intercepter une attaque. Cependant, ladite attaque ne vint d'aucune de ces directions. _Elle frappa juste sous ses pieds_.

 _ **BOOM !**_

L'explosion l'abasourdit quelques instants tandis qu'il fut envoyé haut dans les airs. Il fut tiré de sa stupeur lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le fusillait à nouveau. Ses habits étaient teints d'encore plus de bleu, et d'un peu de _noir_ sur le côté. _Sebastian n'était pas loin_.

Mère nature l'accueillit durement alors qu'il atterrit dans un autre buisson de roses piquantes. En y regardant de plus près, le jardin était _rempli_ de buissons de roses. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi fallait-il que le Phantomhive aime une plante aussi épineuse ?

Les brûlures sur ses jambes se soignèrent devant ses yeux, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui manquait maintenant une _botte_ et _une partie de son pantalon_. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il y aurait des _mines ?_ C'était purement et simplement _cruel !_ Toujours est-il que, ce parcours était fait pour tester ses limites en tant que démon, et donc, les démons étaient beaucoup plus résistants que les humains, ils avaient besoin d'épreuves pouvant être parfois considérées comme un peu _extrêmes_.

Alois s'extirpa du second buisson et se dépoussiéra, gémissant lorsqu'il marcha sur un petit cailloux avec son pied nu. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Rassemblant tout son pouvoir, il s'enveloppa de ces flammes noires si familières, et prit sa forme démoniaque. Désormais, il avait deux de ses bottes, protégeant ses pieds, mais il n'avait rien pour protéger ses épaules ou son _abdomen_. Ciel observa de loin, se permettant de reluquer un peu la silhouette du garçon, puisque _personne ne regardait_.

 _Maintenant_ le blond pouvait continuer. Une fois son apparence changée, il remarqua que ses sens étaient un peu plus aiguisés qu'avant, son _sixième_ sens inclus. Il s'arrêta avant de tourner à un autre coin, sentant que foncer dans le tas serait un désastre. Il passa avec prudence la tête pour regarder le sol. Lentement, il se baissa et prit une pierre avant de la jeter sur le chemin qui le titillait.

Dès que la pierre arriva à un certain point, il entendit des machines s'activer. Puis, au moins dix sortes de projectiles de paintball, placés dans les haies, tirant des deux côtés. _Des détecteurs de mouvements_.

\- _Pour qui te prends-tu ? LEX LUTHOR ?!_ cria-t-il de nouveau aux cieux, secouant les poings. Cependant, sa remarque était plutôt dirigée à _Ciel_ , qui était extrêmement amusé par les crises du garçon.

\- _Lex Luthor ?_ répéta-t-il, baissant le télescope un moment pour se frotter l'œil. Alors _ça_ , ça pourrait être _intéressant,_ songea-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il était assis au bout de son transat, appréhendant le prochain mouvement du blond.

Alois était dans de beaux draps. Il devait trouver un moyen de passer les détecteurs sans être touché par les munitions. S'il sautait par-dessus le piège, il serait instantanément fusillé par le majordome et le garçon sur le patio, qui avait apparemment « _une capacité secrète de sniper »_ ou _quelque chose_ qui lui permettait de le toucher d'aussi loin. Foncer dans le tas n'était pas une bonne idée non plus, puisqu'il se ferait bombarder de tous les côtés par de petites balles en plastique colorées.

Il _devait_ bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il reprit une autre pierre pour la lancer, le système se déclencha à nouveau avant de se remettre en pause. Après avoir jeté quelques pierres en plus, _Alois Trancy_ eut une _idée_.

Il savait que, _un_ : les détecteurs ne s'activaient qu'à un certain endroit du chemin. _Deux_ : les armes avaient besoin de quelques secondes pour se charger. Et enfin, _trois_ : il possédait une _force_ _et une vitesse démoniaque_.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, afin de prendre de l'élan. Il tendit les jambes avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible sur le chemin, et avec un ajout de pouvoir, s'élança parallèlement au sol là où les pierres avaient déclenché la colère des armes plus tôt. Il plongea de l'autre côté en entendant les projectiles passant à toute allure derrière lui. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus assez d'élan, il glissa au sol et roula, se donnant assez de force pour en finir avec le piège. Alois se releva et se dépoussiéra avant de reprendre sa route.

Ciel, _et même Sebastian_ furent quelque peu impressionnés par l'exploit du blond. Ils avaient cru dur comme fer qu'ils assisteraient à une comédie. Le bleuté fut donc un peu _déçu_ que ce ne soit pas le cas. Toujours est-il qu'il avait encore quelques tours dans son sac, et qu'Alois allait tomber sur l'un d'eux.

Une fois de plus le garçon s'arrêta avant de tourner à un coin, et il lança une pierre sur le chemin. Rien ne se passa, alors il continua d'avancer. Mais il ne se doutait pas que, comme auparavant, le bleuté avait installé des détecteurs de mouvements. Alois n'avait tout simplement pas encore atteint le piège.

Le blond continua sa course, sûr et certain que l'arrivée était à portée de main. Il lâcha quelque peu sa garde, et tourna au coin sans prendre aucune précaution. Quelle erreur ce fut. En faisant cela, il arriva la tête la première contre « le piège », et tomba sur son postérieur.

Alois rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui avait attaqué son visage, frottant son pauvre nez. Il releva les yeux pour les poser sur ce qui était, _un ours_.

Le détecteur de mouvement avait activé un mécanisme qui avait ouvert la _cage_ de l'animal. Où _diable_ le bleuté avait-il eu _un ours_ , ou pourquoi en _avait-il un_ , n'était pas important à savoir pour l'instant. Ce qui _était_ important, cependant, c'était le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _Whinnie l'Ourson_. Oh non, cet animal était _une machine à tuer sans foi ni loi_.

La bête se mit sur ses pattes arrières et rugit, faisant presque avoir une attaque à Alois. Il se releva brusquement, et essaya de trouver un plan d'action, mais malheureusement pour lui, être face à face avec un _animal aussi imposant_ l'avait privé de tous ses sens.

Il avait deux options, se _battre_ , ou s' _enfuir_ , et étant donné que son chemin était bloqué, il n'avait plus que la première option : _se battre_. Il prit une position de combat, et enfonça ses orteils dans la terre avant de charger La Grande Ourse. Ciel, depuis l'endroit sûr qu'était le patio, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'action _ridicule_ du garçon. Le blond avait pris le style de combat d'un _bélier_ , et encorné la bête dans l'estomac, laissant ses _cornes_ s'enfoncer dans la chair.

La bête rugit de douleur et frappa le garçon, l'envoyant dans _un autre buisson_. Le garçon se dégagea avec vigueur des plantes rampantes, et esquiva la charge de l'ours. Combattre un _ours_ était beaucoup plus dur que de combattre un _humain_ , c'était certain, ses coups de poings semblaient seulement _énerver_ davantage l'animal.

L'ours recevait des dommages considérables, mais ce n'était pas _mortel_ , si ce n'est seulement _handicapant_. Alois allait avoir besoin de recourir à autre chose. Il se rappela alors que _les démons pouvaient utiliser de la magie_.

Ciel avait eu recours à l'art de la transformation dans la librairie pour prendre l'apparence d'un adulte. Mais cela avait semblé l'épuiser. Certaines capacités demandaient donc un pacte pour être efficiente. Les pactes permettaient aux démons d'être plus _puissants_. La transformation ou _la manipulation du feu_ en étaient de bons exemples.

Malheureusement pour lui, Alois ne connaissait _aucune magie_. Comment allait-il battre cette ignoble créature ? La battre à mort prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, il devait donc trouver _quelque chose_. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il pensa à un _certain démon_ durant son combat, un démon qui l'avait aidé par le passé. Un démon qui avait été aimable avec lui. _Hannah Annafellows_.

La bonne l'avait aidé à prendre sa revanche sur _tous_ , causant le duel à mort de son majordome et de celui de Ciel, ainsi qu'en tuant son serviteur, avant d'accorder sa _condition de démon_ au Phantomhive, forçant alors Sebastian à servir ce dernier pour toujours. Il se souvenait des événements qui avaient pris place dans son jardin respectif, au manoir Trancy, durant ses dernières heures conscientes en 1800. Le même _jardin_ que Hannah avait été en mesure de manipuler. _Et Hannah avait réalisé cet exploit sans pacte_.

Le blond abasourdit la bête d'un coup de poing bien placé, avant de reculer vers les buissons qui lui avaient infligé tant de souffrance cet après-midi. Il tendit la main et attrapa une branche, la serrant fermement dans sa main. Les épines le transpercèrent, et il sentit sa paume se mettre à saigner, mais il n'y fit pas attention afin de concentrer son énergie vers la plante, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour prendre sa forme démoniaque.

Étonnamment, la plante se mit à bouger, se tordant, s'enroulant, grandissant, et se pliant selon la volonté du garçon. Le majordome, caché dans un arbre aux alentours, et le jeune maître, Ciel, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. _C'était comme si Alois, après avoir fusionné avec l'âme de la bonne et en avoir été arraché, avait volé un peu du pouvoir de la femme._

Les yeux dudit garçon se mirent à luire d'un rouge cramoisi tandis que la plante poussa en avant afin de s'entortiller autour de l'ours. La fourrure de la créature le protégea de la plupart des épines, mais la pression qu'exerçait la plante sur l'animal coupa sa circulation et le priva d'oxygène. La fleur serra l'ours jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne livide. Alois lâcha alors le buisson qui fana et mourut. Cependant, il n'était pas désolé. Après tout, le bleuté venait de lui faire tuer un ours.

\- _Qui est_ _ **efféminé**_ _maintenant, Phantomhive ?! Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec tout cela, je veux voir cette bête transformée en_ _ **tapis !**_ cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le bleuté devait l'admettre, mais pas à haute voix, c'était assez « viril ». _Si l'on oubliait le fait qu'il l'avait tué avec une fleur_.

Le blond continua péniblement, bien que fatigué après avoir utilisé tellement d'énergie contre l'ours. Ses sens ne furent plus aussi perspicaces qu'auparavant, et il se fit avoir par des pièges similaires à ceux du début. Il marcha dans des sables mouvants ainsi que des mines. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Néanmoins, une lueur au bout du tunnel apparut lorsqu'il vit le pavillon où il devait faire retentir la corne de brume, symbolisant la fin de son parcours. Au moment où il aperçut la glorieuse arrivée, il eut un soudain élan et il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers la fin. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'y arriver, autrement, il savait qu'il _laisserait tomber_.

Il devait le faire. Le blond se précipita vers le pavillon à pleine vitesse. Il s'en rapprochait sans embûche, et il sentit qu'enfin sa victoire était imminente.

 _Mais tout tomba à l'eau_ , il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. Il avait trébuché sur le dernier, et _le plus évident_ des pièges, il ne s'agissait que d'un d'un simple fil qui l'éleva dans les airs. Le garçon pendouilla en captivité quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- _BORDEL ?!_ cria-t-il presque, se débattant dans le filet comme un _poisson_.

Il s'énerva encore plus lorsqu'un certain majordome sauta de l'arbre où le filet était fermement attaché.

\- Tiens, bonjour, monsieur Trancy ? Avez-vous apprécié cette course d'obstacle ? dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- _BIEN SÛR QUE NON GROS CON ! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE DE CET ARBRE DE MERDE !_

\- _Langage, monsieur Trancy_ , dit Sebastian. Veuillez ne pas _ronger_ les cordes, c'est _vilain_.

\- _COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CENSÉ SORTIR DE CE FOUTU FILET AUTREMENT ?!_ cria Alois.

Il continua d'essayer de ronger le filet tel un rat en cage. Finalement, il réussit à la grande surprise ( _et léger dégoût_ ) du majordome, et il tomba au sol, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd. Il ne semblait pas avoir la force de se relever bien vite.

Sebastian regarda le blond quelques minutes, puis il prit son talkie-walkie :

\- Voulez-vous abandonner ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond toussa légèrement avant de répondre d'un simple « Non ». Il se mit sur l'estomac et commença à _ramper_ vers l'arrivée. Alois Trancy n'abandonnait jamais, quelque soit les circonstances. Bien que le majordome aimerait contrarier son dernier effort, la persévérance du garçon était admirable. C'était le genre de persévérance qu'il trouvait admirable chez les _êtres humains_.

Même mort, même en tant que _démon_ , cette qualité ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Il se hissa sur l'une des chaises, et reprit sa respiration avant de tendre la main vers la corne de brume. Lorsqu'elle sonna, l'exercice prit fin.

Alois dû être _porté_ vers le manoir ce jour-là. L'épreuve n'était pas un échec, mais un grand succès. Ils n'avaient pas seulement découvert les limites d'Alois, ce dernier avait aussi appris une nouvelle _compétence_. Tout le monde dans la demeure Phantomhive était exceptionnel. Il n'y avait pas d' _exceptions_.

\- Cieeeellll. Tu craaaaiiiiins ! se plaint le blond.

\- De quoi es-tu en train de te lamenter cette fois, Trancy ? répondit le bleuté.

\- _**Je veux toujours mon tapis en peau d'ours !**_


	85. Et Ce Fut Décidé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

85\. Et Ce Fut Décidé.

L'année scolaire était sur le point de se terminer à Warwick Academy. En conséquent, les élèves devaient se dépêcher d'arranger des sorties avec leurs amis pendant les vacances d'été. Les six sensationnels étaient justement en train de s'adonner à cette activité aujourd'hui, au lieu de travailler, comme ils le devraient.

\- Qui a des choses de prévues pour les vacances ? demanda Daniel au groupe, ayant l'air prêt à s'y inviter.

\- Eh bien, ma famille compte aller en Suisse, dit Preston.

\- La Suisse ? _La Suisse ?_ Pourquoi aller en Suisse en _été ?!_

\- Probablement parce qu'il fait ridiculement chaud ? intervint Kristopherson.

Il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux pitreries de Daniel aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, mais l'été c'est fait pour aller à la plage, et tout ça ! Si tu as trop chaud, mange de la glace !

\- Tu devrais sans doute te calmer avant que ton cerveau _surchauffe_ , Daniel, dit Ciel.

Il détestait la chaleur. Il détestait l'impression collante de la sueur. Même son cache-œil commençait à lui coller au visage, d'une manière très désagréable. _Dieu_ merci, la climatisation existait. Il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux progrès en terme de technologie que ce siècle apportait et que le bleuté pouvait apprécier.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous changés depuis bien longtemps leurs anciens uniformes pour celui d'été. Pour un lieu connu comme étant constamment froid et morne, Londres ne montrait aucun signe de cela, et à la place, décidait de tourmenter ses résidents avec une vague de chaleur.

\- Oh, _allez !_ Aucuns de vous n'aiment la plage ?

Le blond fut soudainement tout ouïe. Honnêtement, il ressemblait vraiment à un golden retriever parfois. Il semblait particulièrement excité. Alois n'avait jamais vu l'océan auparavant. Pour lui, s'y rendre serait une merveilleuse idée.

Ciel vit ce regard. Il le connaissait. C'était le regard que le blond avait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de traîner le bleuté dans quelque chose d'irrationnel. L'adolescent borgne ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la plage, un phénomène similaire à son aversion pour la _piscine. Il ne savait pas nager_. Il avait même du mal avec la nage du chien. S'il pouvait, il resterait juste chez lui avec la merveilleuse climatisation et il attendrait que la saison se termine, sans n'avoir rien affaire avec quelque chose d'aquatique.

Mais alors le blond ouvrit la bouche :

\- Ça a l'air vachement génial ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu l'océan !

Les autres garçons le regardèrent un instant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Preston.

\- Ouaip. Jamais mis un pied sur une plage d'ma vie. Oh ! Mais je suis déjà allé voir des lacs !

Le groupe devint silencieux alors qu'ils le regardèrent avec pitié. Et voilà. Ciel allait être embarqué dans une nouvelle « sortie pédagogique »'.

\- Vous tous ! Nous devons emmener ce pauvre garçon à la plage ! déclara Daniel.

Sans grande surprise, tous les autres acquiescèrent. Tous, sauf Ciel, évidemment...

\- On pourrait tous aller dans ma maison de vacances. C'est une plage privée, alors personne ne nous dérangera, suggéra Preston.

\- Je savais que tu me cachais des choses, Omid ! cria le Westley en pointant du doigt le garçon pour l'accuser. Alors c'est décidé ! Nous irons là-bas !

\- Cela devrait aller. Le voyage de mes parents n'est pas avant la fin de l'été.

Et c'est ainsi que l'escapade des six sensationnels à la plage fut décidé.

 _Parfait_ , pensa le bleuté. Il n'était pas content. Absolument pas.

\- Je vais frapper un dauphin, déclara soudainement Alois.

\- Wouaw ! Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi ?! demanda Preston.

\- _Ces mammifères aquatiques répugnants se la coulent douce depuis trop longtemps..._

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?


	86. Puisses-tu rêver d'Ornithoris

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

86\. Puisses-tu rêver d'Ornithoris.

Le début de l'été. L'école était terminée, les six sensationnels purent donc commencer à prévoir leurs vacances. Ils allaient passer deux semaines dans la maison de vacances de Preston. Certains y allaient avec un grand enthousiasme, comme _Daniel Westley_ , qui attendait avec impatience ce voyage depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé il y a de cela à peu près quelques semaines. Et les autres, en particulier _Ciel Phantomhive_ , y allaient à contrecœur, et attendaient avec impatience que ces horribles semaines passent.

Ils firent tous les six leurs bagages et se rejoignirent. Sebastian conduirait, et serait le chaperon de cette petite aventure, tandis que Preston fournirait le logis. Les autres n'avaient rien à ajouter qui serait _utile_ , mais ils étaient, au moins, _divertissants_. Durant tout le trajet, les garçons, en particulier le Westley et le Trancy, chantèrent tout en bougeant les bras comme des idiots. Ils jouèrent à des jeux, embêtèrent les autres, et passèrent un bon moment. Leur rire était contagieux étant donné qu'il se propagea rapidement chez les autres, remplissant la voiture de ce que Ciel appellerait de « l'idiotie ». Cependant, même lui se surprit à sourire aux pitreries de son ami blond.

Sans tarder, le trajet devint un peu _trop_ long. Alois qui n'avait jamais voyagé dans un véhicule pendant si longtemps en une fois, commençait à s'agiter. Ils n'étaient même pas à la moitié du chemin, et il commençait à se plaindre que les sièges ressemblaient aux « canapés pétrifiés » du bureau de Ciel. Ils durent s'arrêter de nombreuses fois pour soulager le garçon de sa nouvelle claustrophobie. Il n'était pas le seul, cependant. Il était juste le principal concerné. _Au moins, il n'avait pas bu cinq bouteilles d'eau, comme Daniel_.

Finalement, après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité _et un jour_ , ils arrivèrent à leur destination, _au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher._

- _Oh, sérieux !_ geint le brun. Je voulais jouer !

\- Calme-toi, nous avons deux semaines entières. Tu pourras jouer dans le grand bassin, dit Ciel, toujours grognon à cause du voyage en voiture pour l'enfer.

Il vit du mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Alors, il tourna la tête et vit que la menace blonde avait déjà descendu la colline pour se ruer à l'eau. _Cet empoté_.

\- ALOIS ! _REVIENS ICI !_ cria-t-il au garçon.

\- Fonce, Trancy !

\- _Ferme-là, Daniel !_

Après avoir enfin ramené le blond, Preston les emmena vers sa maison. La première chose qu'ils firent une fois la porte ouverte, fut de s'effondrer en tas sur le sol. _Pourquoi voyager était-il si fatiguant ?_

Ceux qui ne les rejoignirent pas, évidemment, venaient tous du manoir Phantomhive. En tant que démons, ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, alors en entrant dans la demeure, ils mirent leurs affaires dans une pile bien rangée pour s'en occuper lorsque les chambres seraient prêtes.

\- Alors là _, non !_ On va _pas_ aller dormir maintenant ! cria Daniel du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans son état.

\- _Ferme-la, Daniel_ , dit faiblement Kristopherson, ne se préoccupant pas de la proximité de son visage et du sol.

\- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que _penser_ à rester debout ? demanda Preston tandis que Travis était déjà endormi.

\- On a pas pu nager, alors on doit faire autre chose !

\- Comme... ?

\- Euh... _Des histoires d'horreurs ?_

En réponse à la suggestion ridicule du garçon, ils lâchèrent tous un gémissement, parsemé de quelques insultes. _Même épuisé_ , le brun pouvait être une vraie plaie. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant d'énergie à revendre ?

\- Oh, allez ! dit-il. Juste quelques histoires, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Après, au lit ! Promis !

\- Dans ce cas, _tu commences_ , dit Kristopherson, roulant sur le côté pour ignorer le garçon.

\- Euh... Ouais... Mais... _J'en connais aucune_.

Une nouvelle vague de gémissements s'échappa du groupe, suivie d'insultes _encore plus vulgaires_ que la première fois. Ciel commençait à peine à les ignorer, lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup de coude contre ses côtes. Le blond lui fit signe de dire quelque chose, sachant qu'il avait quelques terrifiantes histoires en réserve.

\- _D'accord_ , dit-il à contrecœur. J'en ai une.

Il prit une inspiration et récita l'une des nombreuses variations qu'il avait entendu de cette histoire.

\- _Un soir, une jeune fille était en train de se préparer à aller au lit_ , commença-t-il. _Elle passa par l'habituelle routine, se changer, se brosser les dents, ainsi de suite, avant de se mettre dans le lit. Le chien de la famille avait pour habitude de dormir au bout dudit lit, alors elle attendit qu'il se mette à son aise avant d'en faire de même, et d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet pour aller dormir_.

Ciel s'arrêta un moment pour balayer la salle du regard, afin de jauger les réactions de son public.

Étonnamment, ils semblaient n'avoir jamais entendu cette histoire, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous très attentifs, n'en manquant pas une miette. Satisfait, il reprit :

\- _Après un certain temps, elle fut réveillée par un bruit particulier. 'Plic, plic, plic', entendait-elle. Elle commença à avoir peur dans la pièce obscure, alors elle s'approcha du côté du lit et le chien lui lécha la main pour la réconforter. Cela fonctionna, et lorsqu'elle fut finalement calmée, elle s'allongea à nouveau et se rendormit. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit de nouveau. Le même bruit, 'plic plic plic', qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Sans allumer la lumière, elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du lit, et une fois de plus, le chien lui lécha la main. La même chose se répéta plusieurs fois durant la nuit. Elle se réveillait à cause du bruit, le chien la réconfortait, et elle se rendormait. Finalement, le matin arriva, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle hurla en voyant son précieux chien mutilé, et pendouillant au bout d'une corde attachée au plafond. L'étrange bruit avait en fait était_ _ **le sang du chien tombant au sol**_. _Mais le pire restait encore le mur. Écrit avec le sang de son animal de compagnie : «_ _ **N'es-tu pas contente d'avoir laissé la lumière éteinte ?**_ _»._ _Fin_.

Le bleuté regarda de nouveau les visages de son public. Ils avaient tous l'air malades, et beaucoup plus _réveillés_ à présent, à l'exception du majordome qui ricanait. Étonnamment,le seul qui n'avait _pas_ l'air perturbé était _Alois_. Il était faible en ce qui concernait les films d'horreurs, mais apparemment les histoire d'épouvantes ne lui faisaient rien. Il était insensible à tout ce qui était tordu et répugnant. Il avait vu assez de choses de ce registre de son vivant pour ne plus avoir de problèmes avec cela. Dans les films d'horreurs, c'était les _choses qui sautaient à l'écran_ qui lui faisaient peur. Si l'histoire n'avait pas de screamers, il ne réagissait pas, chose assez décevante pour l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Euh, o-ok, je pense qu'on a eu assez d'histoires pour aujourd'hui... dit Daniel. Il était pâle.

\- Aw, mais c'était si _intéressant !_ se plaint Alois.

Apparemment, il était aussi le seul du groupe à _apprécier_ l'histoire.

\- Racontes-en une autre, Ciel, dit-il en se balançant avec excitation là où il était assis.

Souriant, le bleuté accepta avec joie. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas effrayer le blond, il pouvait toujours terrifier les autres. En tant que gosses de riches, ils avaient toujours étaient couvés par leurs parents et ne connaissaient que peu de légendes urbaines, les effrayer était donc du gâteau. Un rictus embellit son visage lorsqu'ils prirent encore plus peur. Avec Alois, il se paya leurs têtes.

Finalement, les humains présents dans la pièce commencèrent à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il fut alors décidé qu'ils feraient mieux de tous aller se coucher.

\- Un problème : _Il n'y a que quatre chambres, les gars_ , dit Preston en combattant un bâillement.

\- _Facile_ , dit Daniel. Le cyclope et le blondinet en prenne une, Kristopherson en prend une seulement pour lui _parce qu'il est homo..._

\- Eh ! intervint Kristopherson.

\- ...Sebastian en prend aussi une pour lui, comme il est le chaperon, et ça serait super gênant.

Le cerveau de Daniel commençait à s'éteindre. Peu importe quel genre de filtre il avait auparavant, il commençait à disparaître, et le garçon mélangeait ses mots.

\- Travis prends le canapé, _pasque j'risque pas de le déplacer de là_.

Le grand garçon s'était endormi sur le canapé depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait ainsi manqué toutes les histoires.

\- Je suppose que je vais partager une chambre avec toi, Preston, conclut le Westley, fatigué.

\- _Tu as juste trop peur d'être tout seul dans le noir, pas vrai, Danny ?_ le nargua Alois.

Daniel était probablement celui qui avait été le plus effrayé par le catalogue d'histoires d'épouvantes du bleuté, même s'il avait été le premier à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Feme-là, Trancy ! _Y a pas d'doutes qu'j'vais dormir !_

 _Il préparerait sa revanche plus tard_. Le duo de démons avait gagné le test de courage au Manoir Trancy, _et_ les histoires d'épouvantes. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Mais pour l'heure, le garçon peureux rejoignit l'une des chambres, s'assurant de suivre l'Indien.

Kristopherson porta sa valise à l'étage dans l'une des trois chambres restantes tandis que Sebastian trouva un drap pour couvrir Travis. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin, il serait étrange qu'ils restent debout toute la nuit sans en souffrir le lendemain matin, les démons se retirèrent à leur tour. Comme toujours, ils se brossèrent les dents, et s'habillèrent. Ciel s'assura de mettre un bas de pyjama avant de se mettre dans le lit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encourager le blond à faire des blagues salaces, et en mettant cela de côté, _c'était juste embarrassant_.

Alois cependant, ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, puisqu'il mit une paire de boxer et une vieille chemise qui n'était pas faite pour être portée de jour (Il s'agissait de l'une des anciennes chemises de Ciel, marquée d'un trou et d'une mystérieuse tache sur le col; probablement du gâteau). Toujours était-il que, partager une chambre avec le bleuté était gênant, alors ils choisirent chacun un côté du lit et s'y couchèrent, sans se regarder. Alois avait choisi le côté droit, et Ciel le gauche avant de retirer son cache-œil pour le mettre sur la table de chevet, et il s'endormit.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait _voulu_ faire. Étant donné qu'il partageait un lit avec quelqu'un, _cette personne étant en plus Alois_ , il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il enviait le blond d'être en mesure de s'endormir aussi facilement. Il commença à s'agiter, et à se tourner pour essayer d'être plus à l'aise. Finalement, il choisit de se mettre sur le dos, avant de sentir un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit.

Il ne faut pas oublier que les démons ont une excellente vision la nuit, voir dans le noir n'est donc pas un problème pour eux, mais comme le blond avait choisi de dormir du côté _droit_ de Ciel, le bleuté avait du mal à le voir. Il le savait, voir avec son œil droit était une tâche ardue. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il avait été _marqué par un pacte passé avec le diable_.

Il tourna la tête pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue de ce que faisait le garçon, observant le blond se lever, se diriger vers son sac pour y chercher quelque chose avant de retourner dans le lit.

\- Tu as pris _Steven ?_ demanda Ciel.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que le garçon ait pris la peluche d'ornithorynque, mais il avait tout de même besoin de poser la question.

\- Hm ? Ouais, _heheh_. Peux pas dormir sans lui, répondit avec embarras le blond.

Il roula sur le côté pour pouvoir faire face à l'autre garçon. C'était un peu gênant qu'il ait besoin de l'étrange peluche du mammifère, mais il se dit que son compagnon comprendrait.

\- C'est _stupide_.

\- Pourquoi ? _Veux-tu prendre sa place ?_ plaisanta le blond.

Même s'il faisait nuit noir, il savait que l'autre garçon rougissait. Soupirant, le bleuté étendit les bras vers Alois. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, le blond comprit et il se lova près de l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise, le câlinant comme un ours en peluche, ou un _ornithorynque_.

Le pacte du bleuté luisait légèrement, illuminant son visage dès qu'il ouvrait l'œil. Il clignotait également lorsqu'il clignait des yeux. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il ne restait jamais en place, bougeant toujours comme le font les yeux, mais celui-ci essayait particulièrement d'éviter de croiser le regard bleu glacé. Le lueur violette disparut soudainement lorsque l'œil se ferma.

\- _Pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ?_ demanda Ciel.

Sa poitrine arrêtant ses mouvements de va-et-vient un moment pour qu'il puisse parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de _voir_ le garçon pour savoir qu'il le fixait. Il pouvait _sentir_ le regard du blond.

\- _Désolé_.

Le silence finit par s'installer dans la pièce. Le corps de Ciel se relaxa enfin, s'habituant à la présence de l'autre garçon dans le lit. Il semblait finalement tomber dans un sommeil profond. Mais il fut arrêté par la voix du blond.

\- Eh, Ciel ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- _Tu es plus doux qu'un ornithorynque_.

N'arrivant pas à trouver une réponse appropriée, il dit simplement:

\- … _Va dormir_...

Et espéra que le blond ne ferait pas de commentaire sur son rythme cardiaque.


	87. Les Vacances de M Phantomhive

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

87\. Les Vacances de M. Phantomhive.

Dès que le soleil fut levé, toute la petite troupe se prépara avec hâte pour se rendre à la plage. Alois et Daniel furent les premiers à se précipiter dans l'eau, oubliant complètement la présence des autres. Le reste des six sensationnels (et Sebastian) arrivèrent par la suite à leur propre allure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pensais que vous étiez derrière nous, mais quand j'ai regardé autour de nous, vous n'étiez pas là ! cria Alois lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin.

Le bleuté répondit à sa question en lui infligeant un _noogie_.

Ils portaient tous un maillot de bain différent de la dernière fois. Ils étaient d'une certaine façon, moins _élégants_ , à l'exception de Kristopherson, qui portait un ensemble de surf noir et rose. Ciel, lui, avait un t-shirt bleu, ainsi que son slip de bain aux couleurs sombres, et son « cache-œil/lunettes de bains tout-en-un » sur le visage, tandis que le blond portait simplement un slip de bain violet. Même _Sebastian_ avait mis un maillot noir. Ciel ne l'avait jamais vu montrer autant de peau auparavant. C'était quelque peu troublant.

Le majordome _brillait_ presque, ce qui attirait l'attention de Kristopherson. Profitant qu'il soit distrait, les autres garçons le firent tomber avant de le relever pour le jeter à la mer. Ils le rejoignirent bien vite, alors que le faux-blond les maudissait et les insultait en se débattant dans les vagues.

Ils le rejoignirent tous, tous sauf Ciel Phantomhive. Contrairement aux autres, il avait décidé de s'asseoir sous l'ombre d'un parasol et de les observer. Il regardait surtout _Alois et son maillot de bain_ , alors que le blond jouait avec les autres en les éclaboussant. Il se sentait presque _jaloux_ , et il n'admettrait pas plus que cela. En vérité, il voulait lui aussi jouer, mais sa fierté et son incapacité à nager le décourageaient. Il n'était pas le seul à savoir cela, cependant.

\- Ne comptez-vous pas aller jouer vous aussi, jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian en s'asseyant à côté du garçon, arborant un sourire railleur qui lui était bien propre.

Ledit sourire tapait toujours sur les nerfs du bleuté pour une certaine raison.

\- Non. Pourquoi voudrais-je faire quelque chose d'aussi _puéril ?_

Le majordome voulut dire quelque chose comme « parce que vous _êtes_ un enfant », mais il se retint poliment de le faire, étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. À la place, il répondit par une observation qu'il fit.

\- Mais jeune maître, Alois vous fait signe, dit-il en pointant du doigt le blond qui bougeait avec excitation le bras pour faire signe au bleuté. Il semblerait qu'il veuille que vous jouiez, lui aussi.

Ciel ne répondit pas. Maudit soit ce majordome, toujours en train de se servir de ses points faibles. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les taquineries de l'homme pour lui donner un sentiment d'infériorité. Il fit de son mieux pour garder un air sérieux et autoritaire, ratant misérablement lorsqu'il laissa échapper un petit « _pfft »_ en voyant son compagnon se faire gifler avec une algue par le Westley.

Finalement, il croisa les bras sur son torse, et dit :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de participer à une « _bataille d'algue »_ peut être « _amusant »_.

\- Qui sait ? Cela pourrait toujours être plus amusant que de rester assis ici tout seul.

La conversation vint à son terme lorsqu'un blond trempé se précipita vers eux.

\- Ciel ! Ciel ! Ciel ! Ciel !

\- Alois ! Alois ! Alois ! Alois, qu'y a-t-il ? se moqua le bleuté.

\- Hilarant, Phantomhive... Hilarant... dit Alois. Bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire un château de sable !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je veux jouer avec toi, et ça m'étonnerait que tu aimes être jeté dans l'océan.

Le bleuté ne trouva rien à redire. À contrecœur, il se leva, lançant un dernier regard au majordome qui lui fit simplement un signe de la main, et il suivit le blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier affirme avoir « trouvé le meilleur endroit ».

\- Ici ! déclara-t-il en marquant l'endroit du pied.

Il regarda le bleuté qui ne semblait absolument pas s'amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, M. Grognognon ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes.

\- Quelle genre de tête ?

\- _Cette_ tête, dit l'adolescent blond en pointant du doigt l'expression ronchonne du bleuté.

\- Tu te _trompes_...

\- Comme tu veux.

Alois tomba au sol et il se mit à rassembler du sable. Il commença à s'énerver lorsque le sable ne tint pas en place. C'était maintenant à son tour de faire la tête.

Son ami roula de l'œil.

\- Tu dois d'abord le mouiller, imbécile.

\- … Je sais...

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'eau alors...

\- Va faire ça, et je vais continuer à communiquer avec mon élément... s'estompa Alois avant de relever soudainement les yeux, l'air incrédule.

Curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi silencieux, l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise suivit son regard et vit quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Apparemment, l'idée de faire un château de sable avait plu à Sebastian, il s'était mis à construire un modèle réduit du manoir Phantomhive en sable. Il avait défini quasiment tous les détails extérieurs, et ce n'était que ce qu'il avait fait _pour l'instant_. Les deux autres démons avaient arrêté tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour le regarder. Ciel reporta son attention sur le blond, qui lui rendit son regard.

\- On oublie le château ? demanda-t-il.

\- On oublie le château, répondit le blond en se relevant. Je n'imagine pas que tu veuilles aller nager ?

\- _Non_ , dit catégoriquement Ciel, sans même y réfléchir.

Il ne comptait _pas_ aller nager. Il aller couler comme une pierre. Il croisa les bras et enfouit ses orteils dans le sable, comme pour s'immobiliser.

\- Oh, alleeeeeez ! geint son compagnon.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- _Parce que je ne veux pas_.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon de parler. Quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas à son ami. Vous le savez, je le sais, mais Alois ne le sait pas. Le blond observa l'étrange comportement du garçon, et il se fit le serment de trouver ce qu'il clochait.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !_ Ne sois pas stupide...

Bingo. Ciel cachait _bien_ quelque chose, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Donc, l'interrogatoire commença.

\- As-tu peur de l'océan ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que c'est sale ? Tu ne veux pas te baigner dans de la _pisse de poisson ?_

\- Non !

Maintenant il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas aller nager dans l'eau.

\- Est-ce que tu ne sais pas nager ?

Quelques instants passèrent alors que la question du garçon résonnait dans les oreilles de Ciel. Comment _a-t-il pu deviner ?_ pensa-t-il.

La menace blonde prit le silence du garçon pour un « _oui »_. Quelques secondes de plus passèrent sans qu'un mot soit échangé. Seuls les vagues et les cris de joies des autres au loin pouvaient être entendus. Tout à coup, le blond avança d'un pas.

Ciel fit un pas en arrière. L'autre garçon avança, et il recula. Ils répétèrent ce schéma jusqu'à ce que le bleuté voit les muscles de la jambe du blond se contracter. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le plus petit des deux se retourna et se mit à courir, son compagnon à ses trousses.

\- _REVIENS ICI, SALE LÂCHE !_

Ciel courut. Il courut _pour de vrai_. Ciel Phantomhive ne courait _jamais_. S'il avait encore été humain, il aurait sans doute eu une crise d'asthme et se serait déjà évanoui à ce stade. C'était l'un des rares moments où il était content d'être un démon. Tout cela à cause d'une menace venant d'un blond qui voulait le jeter dans ce qu'il avait appelé l'autre jour, « le grand bassin » _._

Le bleuté se fit poursuivre sur la plage pendant un bon bout de temps. Les autres personnes présentes arrêtèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour regarder la course-poursuite avec un grand intérêt. Ils étaient juste contents que Ciel _s'amuse_ enfin aujourd'hui. Cependant, cette « partie de plaisir » ne fit pas long feu.

Tout cela à cause d'une seule erreur. _Une toute petite action_ qui mit fin à la course. Ciel avait tourné la tête pour voir où se trouvait exactement le blond. Le problème étant que, il n'avait pas une bonne vision dans l'un de ses yeux, et ne pouvait donc pas voir devant lui. Pas de vision sur le côtés, _rien_.

Il était _tombé tête la première dans la construction de Sebastian et en avait détruit la moitié_ , _tout en s'enfonçant partiellement dans le sable._ Sebastian soupira.

\- _J'imagine que même le modèle en sable du manoir Phantomhive ne peut échapper à son destin..._ dit-il, se rappelant des nombreuses fois où la demeure originelle avait été brûlée, explosée, ou démolie.

Alors que Ciel essayait de sortir du sable, le blond le rattrapa.

\- Aha ! Je t'ai eu ! dit-il joyeusement en attrapant la cheville du garçon.

Peu importe à quel point le bleuté essaya de se débattre, il fut traîné le long de la plage, puis jeté à l'eau. Alois le rejoignit peu de temps après, s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas coulé au point de trouver _des trésors enfouis_ ou autre chose. Il remonta la tête du garçon à la surface, lui faisant reprendre son souffle.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu aurais pu me _tuer !_

\- J'en doute. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer ! En plus, comment peux-tu apprendre à nager si tu ne vas _pas dans l'eau ?!_ dit le blond, avant d'avoir la tête submergée dans l'eau.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir nager ? _Quand il y a une si bonne bouée juste devant moi ?!_

Se servant du corps de l'autre garçon, Ciel fut en mesure de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cependant, son compagnon coula et le tira avec lui.

\- Monsieur Michaelis ? Ne devrions-nous pas les _aider ?_ demanda Preston, inquiet, les regardant essayer de se noyer.

\- Non, dit Sebastian, mettant une mains sur sa hanche. _Je pense qu'ils vont bien_.


	88. Soudaines Questions

_**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**_  
88\. Soudaines Questions.

\- Alois ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! cria le bleuté en se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise du blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira bien ! _Tu peux même te tenir à moi si tu veux !_

\- J'ai dit « **non » !**

Le lendemain était arrivé, et Ciel avait commencé à faire des progrès dans sa nage. Cependant, essayer de le mettre à l'eau était exactement pareil que d'essayer de donner un bain à un chat. C'était faisable, mais pas sans une longue résistance et quelques griffures ici et là.

\- Ciel, arrête de faire l'enfant et va dans l'eau !

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, et je ne veux pas nager !

Le bleuté était déterminé à se faire entendre cette fois. Il n'allait pas céder aux remarques du blond. Mais Alois avait un plan, bien évidemment. Voyant la détermination du garçon, il décida qu'il valait mieux le mettre en action.

\- Est-ce que je dois dire à tout le monde comment _tu m'as touché_ l'autre jour alors qu'on s'éclaboussait ?

Ciel écarquilla l'œil et s'empourpra. Il cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ce n'est pas vrai ! », dit quelques « _phrases bien placées »_ tout en jetant de vifs coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les autres ne l'aient pas entendu. Heureusement pour lui, ils parlaient à Sebastian, lui demandant des choses comme « pourquoi mettez-vous du vernis à ongles ? ». Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

Le grand sourire du blond se transforma en un rictus malsain.

\- Voyons, ne _mens_ pas, Ciel ! dit-il. Je pense que si quelqu'un attrapait mon _arrière-train_ , je m'en rendrais compte !

\- C'est _toi_ qui es en train de _mentir_ , enfoiré !

Ciel serra les poings et essaya d'avoir l'air menaçant, cependant, ça ne fonctionna pas à cause de son rougissement. Penser qu'Alois _ose_ dire une telle chose en public ! Bon, il y avait _pensé_ , mais il s'était retenu de le faire. Une fois de plus, il se défendit :

\- _Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille !_ cria-t-il.

\- Tu sais, Ciel, je t'aurais _peut-être_ laissé faire si tu avais gentiment demandé...

\- _Alois !_

Son ton était autoritaire. Il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège cette fois !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu mens, et je n'irai pas dans l'eau ! Je ne veux pas jouer à ce _jeu là !_

Il enfonça ses orteils dans la sable, comme si cela lui permettrait de ne faire qu'un avec le sol.

\- Tu sais quoi; jouons à un jeu. Si _tu perds_ , tu vas dans l'eau.

\- Et si _je gagne ?_

\- _Tout ce que tu veux._

Le bleuté aimait bien cette idée. Son esprit s'égara vers toutes les choses humiliantes et _discutables_ qu'il pourrait faire faire au blond.

\- Très bien. Quel jeu ? dit-il, souriant avec confiance.

Il déglutit légèrement en entendant le nom du jeu.

\- _Chat_.

Si vous avez bonne mémoire, ils avaient déjà pratiqué quelque chose de similaire l'autre jour en essayant d'emmener Ciel à l'eau. Cependant, Alois avait un plan cette fois. Ciel pouvait le voir sur son visage.

\- Tu as le droit à _dix secondes d'avances_ , ajouta l'adolescent blond.

Le bleuté se sentit à nouveau un peu plus confiant. Alois serait déjà loin derrière lui. Sachant cela, il se mit à courir. Comme promis, le blond ne se mit pas à sa poursuite.

À la place, il alla vers les autres, ce qui étonna la « proie ». Il se retourna et regarda le blond courir vers le reste des six sensationnels pour leur parler. La peur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa quel était le plan du blond. Il se remit à courir tandis que les autres se rajoutèrent à la mêlée.

Le blond comptait le mettre à bout de force.

Il maudit ce dernier pour oser tricher ainsi. Désormais il était désavantagé, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa vitesse démoniaque sans avoir l'air suspect. Ils étaient tel une meute de loup à la poursuite d'un élan, et sous les ordres d'Alois, ils étaient aussi efficaces qu'une meute de loup, changeant de formation pour former un « V » autour du bleuté. Les deux premiers le dépassèrent avant d'essayer de l'encercler. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser une stratégie de combat dans une partie de Chat.

Une fois qu'il fut bel et bien encerclé, il fut piégé. Le blond s'assura qu'il ne puisse plus sortir. Il mit ses bras sur ceux des deux autres garçons à ses côtés et dit « Touché ! » avant qu'ils comprennent. Ils se tinrent tous bras-dessus bras-dessous pour ne pas laisser d'ouvertures à Ciel.

\- Tous sur Phantomhive ! cria le Westley, et ils foncèrent sur leur cible, le mettant au sol.

Évidemment, Ciel n'apprécia pas trop. Le sentiment que procurait le poids de cinq adolescents pesant plus de quarante-cinq kilos chacun n'était pas agréable. Cela pouvait aussi être pris comme une métaphore de sa défaite écrasante contre Alois Trancy.

\- Dégagez ! cria-t-il, plus qu'un « peu » énervé.

Il se fraya un chemin hors de la masse et se releva, se dépoussiérant. Il y avait du _sable là où il ne devrait pas en avoir_ , mais ce détail devrait attendre.

\- Ce n'était _pas_ du jeu ! Tu avais de l'aide !

\- Non, non, non, non, Ciel ! dit le blond en bougeant son doigt de gauche à droite devant son visage. J'ai dit « _si tu perds »_ , pas « _si tu gagnes »_. Sous ces règles, la personne qui t'arrête n'a pas d' _importance_ , _tant que tu es attrapé_. Dois-je te rappeler que _tu_ es celui qui a accepté ces règles ?

Le blond avait raison. Il avait perdu. Accepta-t-il dignement sa défaite comme devrait le faire un vrai gentleman ? Non. Il essaya de s'enfuir, avant d'être rattrapé par les autres et d'être jeté à l'eau.

\- _Abandonne, Phantomhive ! Tu vas bien devoir finir par apprendre à nager un jour !_ cria Kristopherson en regardant le garçon s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- _On te soutient !_ lui cria Preston alors qu'il l'entendait jurer et maudire de toutes ses forces.

\- _Vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ton oxygène au lieu de crier !_ hurla Daniel, tandis que le garçon se mettait à couler, et le blond plongea pour le sauver.

Alois nagea jusqu'à l'endroit où Ciel se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, il le chercha des yeux avant de rejoindre le bleuté. À la surface, les autres commencèrent à se poser des questions.

\- Ils sont sous l'eau depuis longtemps, vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Travis, il semblait inquiet.

\- _Une séance intéressante de cachotteries marines ?_ suggéra Daniel.

\- Pardon, Daniel ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu sais, comme dans _Roméo et Juliette_. Celui où il y a _Leonardo Dicaprio ?_ Tu l'as forcément vu, Preston...

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire_ , dit l'Indien d'un air désapprobateur. On ne sait même pas s'ils sont _ensembles !_

\- Je sais pas... Ils sont quand même très proches... Tu trouves pas, Travis ?

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Quel beau parleur.

\- Daniel, je ne veux pas être malpoli, mais es-tu sûr et certain _de ne pas être gay, toi aussi ?_ Tu m'as l'air un peu _trop_ investi dans cette histoire. Sans mentionner le fait que tu viens de dire qu'une séance de pelotage entre deux _garçons_ était _intéressante_ , plaisanta Kristopherson, essayant de l'empêcher de découvrir ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- _Nan_. Les filles sont _beaucoup plus_ attirantes que les gars. D'ailleurs, _pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aie pas vu une seule ?_ On est ici depuis plusieurs jours et je n'ai vu _personne !_ J'aurais bien voulu voir quelques bikinis...

\- _C'est une plage privée, imbécile.._.

\- _MERDE !_

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à discuter, Alois et Ciel remontèrent à la surface. Ils crachèrent de l'eau salée, tous les deux mouillés de la tête aux pieds. Ciel se tint fermement au blond, autrement il risquait de couler comme une pierre.

\- Eh bah, ça c'était _quelque chose_ , dit finalement le blond, tout en ayant un peu de mal à garder l'équilibre pour deux. Pour qui te prends-tu ? _Leonardo Dicaprio ?_

\- _Tais-toi. Tu n'en parleras pas aux autres, compris ?_ l'avertit le bleuté.

\- _Yes, my lord_ , dit le blond, imitant le majordome qui était assis sur la plage et qui essayait de se retenir de rire.

Alois marqua une pause avant de dire :

\- _Est-ce que je dois également ne pas leur dire que tu as agrippé mon popotin ?_

- _Ce n'est jamais arrivé !_


	89. La Revanche d'Un Pirate

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

89\. La Revanche d'Un Pirate.

Enfin ! Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à explorer et préparer la zone, Daniel avait _enfin_ trouvé le meilleur des plans pour prendre sa revanche ! Le Phantomhive et le Trancy avaient peut-être gagné le petit jeu au manoir Trancy. Ils lui avaient peut-être également glacé le sang avec leurs histoires d'épouvantes, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce que _penser_ à dormir cette nuit-là. En conséquent, il avait été épuisé et n'avait pas pu pleinement profiter du premier jour à la plage. _Et pour cela, ils allaient payer_.

Bien évidemment, il avait mis au parfum les autres garçon étant donné qu'il avait besoin de leur aide pour mettre son plan en action. Après leur avoir fait part de son plan machiavélique, il décida de lancer la première phase.

\- Annonce importante ! Annonce importante ! cria-t-il assez fort pour faire trembler toute la maison. Cela dit, il avait désormais l'attention de tous, _dont ses cibles_.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ?_ demanda le bleuté. Tu as fait crier Kristopherson _comme une fille_.

\- Je n'ai pas « _crié comme une fille »_ !

\- On s'en fout, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de drôle à faire ! dit le Westley en illuminant la pièce à l'aide d'une lampe de torche, aveuglant presque les autres.

\- Si cela a un _quelconque_ rapport avec quelque chose de hanté, Daniel, tu peux allègrement te _l'enfoncer dans le_ _cul,_ dit catégoriquement Ciel. Il ne voulait pas être embarqué dans l'une des farces du garçon.

\- _Tueur de fun !_ Ce n'est pas juste « quelque chose de hanté » ! C'est une _grotte_ hantée !

\- Non. Sans moi.

La réponse négative de la tête-de-mule-Phantomhive était à prévoir. Heureusement pour Daniel, il avait anticipé cela, et s'était préparé. Il se mit alors à sourire.

\- Je me suis _dit_ que tu réagirais comme ça, Phantomhive ! C'est pourquoi _il y a un gâteau glacé dans le congélateur pour ceux qui en sortent sans être effrayés !_

Daniel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le bleuté avait _mordu à l'hameçon_ !

Entendant qu'il y avait une telle récompense à la clé, Ciel reconsidéra la chose. Cela pouvait littéralement se _voir_ sur son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils, en pleine concentration. Est-ce qu'un gâteau glacé en valait vraiment la peine ? _Pas vraiment_. S'il le voulait _autant que cela_ , il lui suffisait de le prendre et de le manger pendant que les autres seraient partis...

 _Preston_ fut le premier à déclarer forfait :

\- _Je passe mon tour_. Ça vaut pas le coup. Je préfère regarder la télé.

\- Pareil, acquiesça Travis.

 _Mince_ , pensa le bleuté. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Il aurait _peut-être_ pu forcer Preston à le laisser prendre le gâteau, mais pas _Travis_. Le Sullivan avait une certaine morale, ce genre de choses. Il ne pourrait pas mettre la main dessus sans jouer le jeu.

Il finit donc par accepter à contrecœur. Ils se mirent alors en route. Ciel, Alois, Daniel, et Kristopherson se rendirent à la grotte dont Daniel parlait. Elle était juste en-dessous d'une crevasse pas loin de la plage où ils avaient joué toute la semaine.

Être sur ladite plage une fois le soleil couché était bien différent. Le sentiment de joie et de gaieté sous le soleil avait complètement disparu, laissant place aux eaux fantomatiques. Presque comme si un navire fantôme allait apparaître au loin à n'importe quel moment, accompagné de pirates, etc. Comme c'était curieux, qu'un endroit puisse autant changer avec un simple changement de luminosité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fameuse grotte « terrifiante ». Daniel monta sur une pierre, se faisant plus grand que les autres garçons.

\- Ici ! dit-il, attirant leur attention qu'il possédait déjà.

Il braqua la lampe de torche sous son menton, définissant les ombres de son visage. Son sourire perdit à son tour son air enfantin d'un simple changement de luminosité.

\- _Il y a fort longtemps, du temps des pirates, il y avait un capitaine de pirates qui avait pour habitude de naviguer par ces eaux. Il possédait plusieurs noms. « Capitaine Morse », « L'Avare », « Le Loup de Mer », mais il était surtout connu sous le nom de «_ _ **Jack à l'Œil Maudit »**_ _–_ il marqua une pause pour amplifier la gravité de la chose – _La légende dit que la marque du malin est imprimée sous son cache-œil._

Cette petite histoire commençait à mettre le Phantomhive mal à l'aise. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, dans une tentative inconsciente de se protéger. Daniel continua :

\- _Jack à l'Œil Maudit aurait apparemment caché son or partout à travers le monde, mais cette caverne est spéciale. Ici, il aurait vraisemblablement caché l'or qu'il n'avait jamais compté partager avec son équipage. À la place, il en laissa une certaine partie à son fils qui vivait non loin, et cacha le reste au plus profond de la caverne pour lui-même. La seule autre personne étant au courant de son secret, excepté son fils, était son second, un homme du nom de Pierce. Pierce était toujours aux côtés de Jack. Ils étaient inséparables. De tous les membres de l'équipage, personne n'était plus fiable que le vice-capitaine Pierce. Mais Jack à l'Œil Maudit apprit que le gouvernement voulait prendre son or, alors il se rendit dans toutes ses cachettes afin de rassembler ses trésors, laissant cet endroit pour la fin. Il ne laissa personne approcher de la grotte, à l'exception de Pierce, ainsi ils ne sauraient rien de sa déloyauté envers eux. Lui et Pierce se rendirent alors dans la grotte pour récupérer le butin. Ils ne revinrent jamais au navire. L'équipage se demanda alors que pouvait-il bien être arrivé, et contre les ordres, ils se rendirent dans la caverne pour les chercher, et ils découvrirent Jack à l'Œil Maudit mort, dans un amas de pièce. Il n'avait pas de blessure apparente, une bonne santé, et pourtant il l'avait retrouvé mort. Pierce, lui, était introuvable. Certains disent que Pierce l'aurait tué, et que le fantôme de Jack hanterait encore les lieux, cherchant à se venger de son ami qui l'aurait trahi ! MUA-HA-HAHAHAHA !_

Le stupide rire de Daniel à la fin ruina son histoire.

\- Peu importe, dit le bleuté, se forçant à bailler pour bien montrer qu'il s'en fichait.

\- Tu oses remettre en question l'histoire de Jack à l'Œil Maudit ?

\- Je remets en question _ta lucidité..._ Une minute, _est-ce que tu as écris toute l'histoire sur ton bras ?_

Daniel regarda la partie mentionnée, et il cacha rapidement son bras derrière lui.

\- _Non_ , dit-il, et Kristopherson se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

Le bleuté et le blond ne pouvaient pas ne pas _suspecter_ quelque chose. Si ce n'était pas le cas auparavant, ça l'était forcément désormais.

Néanmoins, ils s'aventurèrent dans la cavité, ils grimpèrent sur des rochers, sautèrent par-dessus des flaques, et essayèrent de ne pas se cogner dans l'obscurité, le bruit des vagues résonnant à travers la grotte. Kristopherson trébucha et tomba tête la première dans une flaque, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres garçons. Il passa alors son temps à se plaindre de sa veste ruinée, en accusant Daniel qui avait organisé cette stupide sortie.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais « désolé », Kristopherson ! Merde à la fin... dit le brun, pointant sa lampe vers un rocher.

Soudain, il ralentit, et laissa les autres le dépasser. Il se rappelait de cette structure, et de son plan.

Ciel le remarqua, mais il continua à avancer. Ou plutôt, il avança sur ses gardes, puis il arrêta son compagnon blond avec un bras, laissant Kristopherson déclencher le piège. Ledit garçon s'avança, fulminant toujours à propos de sa veste, ignorant totalement qu'il était sur le point de tomber sur une embuscade.

Une silhouette imposante vêtue d'une tunique de pirate sortit soudainement de derrière le rocher. Elle semblait luire dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Elle se mit à charger les garçons en criant et en agitant un sabre, surprenant Kristopherson, et faisant sursauter Alois qui s'agrippa au bras de l'imperturbable bleuté.

\- Travis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ciel sans aucune conviction, démasquant le garçon et mettant fin à cette mascarade.

La silhouette s'arrêta net avant de retirer son chapeau et sa fausse barbe.

\- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Bordel, t'essayes de me donner une attaque cardiaque ?! hurla Alois en pointant du doigt le garçon qui arborait un air coupable.

\- Ce n'était pas _son_ idée. C'était _celle de Daniel_ , dit l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Comment tu sais ?! cria Daniel avant de porter son attention sur le faux-blond. Kris, tu lui as dit ?!

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit où se cachait Travis !

Preston sorti de derrière un second rocher, tenant divers lumières et loupiotes. Il était chargé de donner vie au « fantôme ». En tant que fils d'un monstre de l'industrie électronique, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

\- Toi aussi ?! Bande d'enculés ! cria Alois, lâchant la manche du bleuté.

Sa voix résonna à travers les murs de la caverne. Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?!

\- Il voulait prendre sa revanche sur nous parce que nous l'avons battu au « test de courage du manoir hanté », n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ciel, portant son attention sur le brun.

\- Ouais... Mais vous m'avez aussi donné la chair de poule l'autre jour avec vos histoires ! J'arrivais pas à dormir !

\- _Je sais,_ tu n'arrêtais pas de _gémir_ , dit Preston.

\- Je ne _gémissais_ pas ! cria Daniel en colère.

\- Bah voyons !

\- Je savais que cette excursion serait inutile ! dit Kristopherson. Phantomhive savait tout depuis le début ! C'était une perte de temps, et d _'_ une _veste !_

Ils commencèrent à se disputer. Leurs voix résonnèrent à travers les murs de la grotte. C'était _insupportable_. Le démon bleu essaya de se couvrir les oreilles pour ne pas devenir _fou_. Les voix semblaient être de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce que...

\- SILENCE ! hurla-t-il.

Ils se turent immédiatement, ne manquant pas le ton autoritaire. Ils le regardèrent tous avec étonnement.

Ciel fut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour montrer que cette dispute était stupide, et qu'ils devraient juste retourner dans la villa. Mais non, ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau bruit. Un bruit qui apparut seulement grâce au silence de ses amis. Qu'était-ce ? Il afficha un air inquiet lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. _Le bruit des vagues était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant_.

Il regarda Daniel.

\- _Sais-tu quand vient la marée haute ?_ demanda-t-il.

Son air inquiet se transforma en quasi-panique lorsqu'il entendit la réponse du garçon :

\- Marée _quoi ?_

\- Nous devons sortir d'ici et _**maintenant**_.

Ils adoptèrent tous une expression horrifiée quand ils comprirent dans quel danger ils étaient. Ils se précipitèrent avec hâte vers l'entrée de la grotte, le niveau de l'eau montant petit à petit. Au début, ce ne fut que quelques centimètres, puis au niveau de leurs chevilles, et ensuite, de leurs genoux. Aussitôt l'eau arriva au-dessus de leurs tailles, mais l'entrée de la caverne était en vue, alors il y avait encore de l'espoir. Cependant, la situation devint réellement problématique lorsque la marée monta davantage. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus marcher dans l'eau. Ils devaient _nager_.

Ciel faisait de son mieux pour rester à la surface, arrivant à faire quelque peu la nage du chien, mais les autres étaient en train de le laisser derrière. Alois se retourna pour voir son compagnon.

\- Ciel ! dit-il, réalisant que le bleuté n'arrivait pas à tenir la route. Il nagea jusqu'à lui aussi vite que possible.

Le bleuté était en train de prendre la tasse. La salinité brûlait sa gorge et son oeil, troublant sa vision. Il put voir la main tendue d'Alois, et il s'y agrippa. Il put se tirer vers le blond, qui mit la main du bleuté sur son épaule.

\- Tiens-toi à moi ! cria le blond par-dessus la houle.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la poigne du bleuté sur sa chemise, il nagea jusqu'à la sortie, où les autres les attendaient déjà. De retour sur la terre ferme, les _six trempés_ reprenaient leur souffle, recrachant de l'eau, et essayant de se débarrasser du goût salé dans leurs bouches.

\- Daniel... Je vais te _tuer !_ cria finalement Kristopherson, ayant enfin regagner ses sens.

Ils avaient, et foudroyaient le brun du regard. Maintenant que leur mode de survie était désactivé, ils pouvaient faire preuve de rationalité, et toute l'adrénaline accumulée s'était transformée en colère dirigée contre le pauvre garçon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver. Daniel n'était pas vraiment « _doué »_ , mais il savait faire la différence entre une situation amusante et une situation qui ne l'était pas. Et frôler la mort dans une caverne, ce n'était certainement _pas amusant_.

Ils avaient tous repris leurs sens, et les deux démons réalisèrent qu' _ils_ n'étaient pas en réel danger. Puisque les démons n'avaient pas besoin de _respirer_ , Ciel aurait tout simplement pu marcher au fond de l'eau et rester en pleine forme. Il se frappa intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Pourquoi fallait-il que son instinct _humain_ se mette toujours en travers de son chemin ?

Le bleuté fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsque son compagnon blond attrapa sa main. Il tremblait légèrement. Il avait eu peur, lui aussi. Pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour le bleuté. Il semblerait que sa panique prenne finalement le dessus. Il regarda le bleuté un moment avant de l'enlacer et de cacher son visage contre son épaule.

\- Alois, est-ce que tu _pleures ?_ demanda Ciel.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si l'humidité sur son épaule était des larmes, ou de l'eau.

\- … _N-Non..._ bégaya le blond. Il sentit Ciel passer ses bras autour de sa taille et se mettre à lui taper le dos.

\- Nous allons _bien_. Nous tous, le rassura doucement le bleuté.

Finalement, les autres garçons arrêtèrent de se disputer pour les regarder. Ciel n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil vers eux pour le savoir, il pouvait _sentir_ leurs regards. Cela lui donnait des frissons.

Finalement, cela devint insupportable. Il devait dire _quelque chose_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, fais pas attention à nous. On voit que vous êtes en train d'avoir _un moment_ , dit Daniel.

\- _Ferme-la_.  
 _  
_


	90. Ce Crustacé, Traître

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

90\. Ce Crustacé, Traître.

Le lendemain, le bleuté semblait commencer à faire quelque progrès dans sa nage. Il pouvait désormais flotter et jouer avec les autres dans l'eau. Ils essayaient généralement de se noyer les uns les autres et de s'éclabousser, toujours dans un esprit joueur. Parfois ils trouvaient un bout d'algue et se giflaient avec. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils s'étaient apparemment fait un nouvel « ami ».

\- Daniel, _pose ce crabe_ , dit Ciel.

Les pitreries du garçon ne l'amusaient pas, vraiment pas. Il savait que cela allait mal finir.

\- Fais pas ta chochotte, Phantomhive, dit le Westley, essayant d'empêcher le pauvre crustacé de s'enfuir. Preston ! _Donne-moi ta main !_

\- _Cette chose ne s'approche pas de ma main_ , répondit catégoriquement l'Indien.

\- _Froussard !_ _Kristopherson, alors !_

\- _Va chier._

La réponse du faux-blond fut assez crue, mais c'était compréhensible.

\- _Trancy ?_

Alois se tenait au milieu des vagues, arborant une expression grave. Étonnamment, il tendit la main vers l'autre garçon, étant le plus courageux du groupe.

\- Donne, ordonna-t-il.

Il sentait à présent le poids du crustacé dans sa main. Il le regarda quelques instants, le tenant de façon à ce que ses pinces ne puissent pas déchirer sa chair. Une nouvelle lueur anima ses yeux. Ciel connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu beaucoup trop de fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Alois, _ne jette pas le crabe_ , dit le bleuté, brisant son rêve éphémère de voir un crabe volant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? _Que je le repose gentiment_? demanda Alois.

\- Oui. Repose-le, et laisse-le tout seul.

\- Ooh~ ! Phantomhive te _mène à la baguette !_ le taquina le fils de politicien, recevant un regard mauvais de la part du Trancy.

\- Alois, _ne jette pas le crabe sur Daniel_.

\- _MERDE !_

Le crustacé fut finalement libéré après la petite crise du blond.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, _à la baguette_ , les yeux railleurs du Westley brillèrent lorsqu'il dit la dernière partie.

Cela l'amusait beaucoup, aucun doute possible. La fameuse « Menace Blonde » n'obéissait à personne, quelque soit le poste ou l'autorité, et pourtant, le voilà qui se faisait mater par un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui qui nageait en t-shirt. C'était plutôt ridicule, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait tous ses exploits. La fois où il avait dit à un professeur « _d'aller se faire voir »_ parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il serait un moins que rien s'il continuait à avoir un tel comportement, celle où il avait frappé un garçon plus âgé que lui dans la mâchoire parce qu'il l'avait insulté, ou celle où il avait écrit le mot « _fuck »_ en grosses lettres sur le mur du gymnase parce qu'il avait « _pensé que ce serait drôle »_. Que de bons souvenirs. Tous ces exemples représentaient assez bien l'irrespect flagrant du garçon pour l'autorité. Pour lui, l'autorité que l'école avait sur lui était inexistante, et accepter d'être _un_ élève selon les critères de l'école, ce n'était qu'une _suggestion_ , pas une _nécessité_. De ses « minis-shorts » à son attitude, le garçon faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour briser cette idée, et gagner de l'attention. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il faisait.

Jusqu'à ce que, évidemment, Ciel Phantomhive lui fasse une remarque. Le bleuté n'avait qu'à parler, et même si le blond se plaignait ou répliquait, il faisait inévitablement ce que le garçon lui disait. C'était un pouvoir incroyable. Les professeurs lui demandaient souvent quel était son secret.

L'autorité était quelque chose de naturel chez le bleuté. On ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du ton qu'il employait, ou de sa simple présence, mais quoi que ce fusse, il le maîtrisait. Le garçon était un mystère, et l'origine de ce pouvoir était encore inconnue à ce jour.

\- Ne le provoque pas, s'il te plaît... dit ledit garçon à Daniel, levant l'œil au ciel.

Daniel avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le blond prêt à se jeter sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est marrant ! En plus, c'est la _vérité_ , dit finalement le Westley. Tu contrôles très bien _ta femme_ , Phantomhive.

Ciel sentit son visage se réchauffer quelque peu, et, alors qu'il pensait à la remarque de Daniel, le blond prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis _pas une femme !_ cria-t-il, lançant assez d'eau pour _noyer_ une baleine. Je suis un _garçon_ à 100% !

\- _Mais tu étais si mignon, lorsque tu te tenais à Phantomhive hier, en pleurant comme une madeleine_.

\- C'était des larmes d' _homme !_

\- C'est ça ! Tu étais en train de _chouiner !_

\- _Fermez-là tous les deux !_ intervint Kristopherson.

Tout ce bruit commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Se souvenir de la veille l'avait mis d'une assez mauvaise humeur. Sa veste était ruinée, il s'était presque noyé, et pire que tout, _il avait vu Ciel et Alois s'enlacer_. Il sentit une douleur dans son cœur en se souvenant de la scène, et tandis que les autres taquinaient les deux garçons sans y penser davantage, c'était différent pour Kristopherson.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient ensembles. Alors que Daniel en rigolait, il ne savait pas si ce dernier savait vraiment quelque chose. Travis, cependant, semblait avoir compris, et restait aussi silencieux que d'habitude, et le _radar gay_ de Preston était apparemment _hors service_. C'était parfois _douloureux_ que d'être avec ces _idiots_.

Daniel et Alois le regardèrent un moment, avant de se regarder à nouveau. Kristopherson était lui-même un peu choqué de sa réaction.

\- Vraiment, Daniel, tu dois être _aveugle_ , puisque comme la majorité d'entre nous peuvent le _voir_ , je n'ai pas de _seins_ , dit le blond en montrant du doigt son torse nu, attirant l'attention du bleuté.

Ciel fit de son mieux pour ne _pas_ regarder, mais Alois rendait les choses assez difficiles.

\- D'accord, tu es son _homme_ , alors, dit le brun, surprenant le blond.

Alois ne savait pas comment répondre sans évoquer sa relation avec le bleuté.

Au moment où le blond semblait être dans une impasse, tel _un châtiment divin pour avoir regardé pendant trop longtemps le corps du blond_ , le pauvre bleuté sentit un pincement sur son pied.

\- _OW! BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!_ cria-t-il, gagnant l'attention des autres.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Alois et l'utilisa comme appui alors qu'il se tenait sur une jambe pour inspecter les dommages de l'autre pied.

\- _SALOPERIE DE CRABE !_ cria le bleuté en regardant le crustacé qui s'était fermement agrippé à son orteil. _JE T'AI SAUVÉ D'UNE MORT CERTAINE, ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIES, PETIT MERDEUX ?!_

\- Ciel, tu cries sur _un crabe..._ dit Alois, stabilisant l'équilibre du garçon au langage épanoui.

Il était impressionné par le comportement de Ciel. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu utiliser un tel langage. C'était plutôt amusant.

\- _FERME-LA ET_ _ **ENLÈVE-LE !**_


	91. Quelque Part Sur Mars

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

91\. Quelque Part Sur Mars.

Après deux semaines épuisantes passées à la plage, les six sensationnels firent leurs bagages et se rendirent dans la voiture pour rentrer. Ils firent leurs « adieux » à la plage sablée, la villa, la grotte hantée par des pirates, au crabe plutôt ingrat qui avait attaqué le bleuté, ainsi qu'à l'océan où ils avaient joué, tout en essayant d'apprendre à Ciel à nager. Peut-être reviendraient-ils un de ces jours.

Le voyage au retour avait bien débuté, comme à l'aller, mais plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à se sentir claustrophobe, et pire que tout, _ennuyés_. S'agitant de plus en plus, Daniel brisa le silence pour faire une remarque.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit-il, est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que toi, Alois et Sebastian mettiez du vernis à ongles ?

Les garçons avaient posé la question à Sebastian durant le séjour lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué cela pour la première fois, mais l'homme avait évité la question à chaque fois.

\- Je savais pour vos ongles, à toi et Alois, mais à la plage, j'ai vu que vos orteils étaient aussi vernis. Ceux de Sebastian aussi. Pourquoi ?

Ciel faillit sursauter en entendant la question. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela ? Les démons avaient les ongles des mains et des pieds noirs, c'était un fait. Cependant, dire cela aux autres ne serait pas une bonne idée. Même s'il le faisait, ils prendraient probablement cela pour une plaisanterie, et lui répondraient : « D'accord, mais sérieusement, pourquoi? ». Le bleuté devait trouver une justification, et _vite_.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alois était déjà en train de répondre :

\- Je pensais que ce serait amusant de me vernir les ongles... commença-t-il, mentant avec aise. (Ils étaient tous deux de _très_ bons _menteurs_ , mais là encore, c'était le cas de la plupart des _sociopathes_ )... Et j'ai demandé à Ciel s'il me laisserait vernir les siens. Il a dit « non » au début, mais après il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait faire si Sebastian le faisait aussi, finit-il.

Quelle stupide explication. N'importe qui pouvait se pencher ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur la question, et devinerait que les ongles de Ciel étaient de cette couleur depuis qu'il était entré à Warwick, bien _avant_ que le blond soit présent. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas tenir, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _censés_ se connaître avant l'entrée du blond dans l'école. _Personne_ n'y croirait.

\- Hahaha ! Je peux _tellement_ l'imaginer ! dit le Westley.

Les autres acquiescèrent, rendant le bleuté incrédule. Comment pouvait-on être si _stupide ?_ Ciel se frotta les tempes, luttant contre une migraine causée par l'idiotie qui émanait parfois du groupe.

Les heures suivantes furent remplies des mêmes genre de farces, et de jeux. Le pire fut le _chant_. Ciel colla le côté de sa tête contre la fenêtre, comme s'il essayait de ne pas être associé à ce groupe alors qu'ils chantaient.

\- _Let me tell you how it will be,_

 _There's one for you, nineteen for me,_

 _'Cause I'm the Taxman,_

 _Yeah, I'm the Taxman!_

 _Should five per cent appear too small,_

 _Be thankful I don't take it all!_

 _'Cause I'm the Taxman,_

 _Yeah, I'm the Taxman!_ chantèrent-ils.

Ciel, évidemment, était présent lorsque les Beatles avaient sorti cette chanson pour la première fois. C'était plutôt étrange d'entendre ceux qui n'étaient pas là, autant l'apprécier. Surtout Alois, qui ne comprenait toujours pas grand-chose au monde moderne. Il trouvait aussi ironique d'une bande de __gosses de riches__ chantent quelque chose parlant d'impôts. La plupart de leurs parents faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter ces derniers.

\- _If you drive a car..._ chanta Alois.

\- ... _I'll tax the street!_ finissaient les autres.

\- _If you try to sit..._ chanta de nouveau Alois.

\- _...I'll tax your seat!_ chantèrent les autres.

Apparemment, ils avaient donné une partie au blond.

\- _If you get too cold..._

- _...I'll tax the heat!_

 _\- If you take a walk..._

 _\- ...I'll tax your feet!_

Et ils continuèrent à chanter tandis que le bleuté essayait de les ignorer. Il ne s'impliquerait jamais dans quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

\- Ciel ! Toi aussi tu dois chanter ! cria Daniel, gagnant un ricanement indistinct venant de la place du conducteur.

Le bleuté lança un regard mauvais au majordome, qui pouvait être __senti__ _,_ mais pas vu, étant donné que les yeux de Sebastian étaient fixés sur la route. Quel __dommage__ _._

- _ **Non**_ _,_ dit clairement le garçon aux cheveux ardoise, rejetant immédiatement la requête.

Il ne tenta même pas d'y réfléchir.

\- Oh, __allez !__ Amuse-toi un peu ! geint Daniel.

\- Je pense que Ciel en a un peu marre de s'amuser, mon pote, intervint le blond.

Il savait que c'était le cas. Le bleuté était beaucoup plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, si c'était seulement possible. Normalement il participait aux discussions ici et là, au moins. Mais aujourd'hui il ne faisait rien et était absolument __léthargique.__

C'était la spécificité des introvertis, voyez-vous. Être avec des gens pendant une trop longue période de temps les fatiguait. Alois l'avait remarqué, puisqu'il observait énormément le garçon. La première fois qu'il avait remarqué ce phénomène, c'était après la pièce de théâtre lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Ciel s'était évanoui sur le canapé, et il avait presque donné la peur de sa vie au blond parce qu'il ne respirait plus. À l'époque, il ne savait pas encore que les démons pouvaient vivre sans oxygène. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, alors que le garçon s'effondre ainsi, c'était vraiment quelque chose.

\- Comment tu peux en avoir marre de t'amuser ? demanda Daniel.

En tant qu' _ _extraverti__ _,_ il ne pouvait pas comprendre, de la même façon que le Phantomhive ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le fils de politicien __tenait encore debout__ _._

\- C'est comme ça, dit Alois _._ Ne me remet pas en question, petit !

\- Tu traites qui de « _ _petit__ _», blondinet ?_

\- __Toi__ _,_ puisque c'est évidemment le cas _, p'tit_ _ _merdeux !__

\- Pardon ! Espèce de... – Daniel dut marquer une pause pour réfléchir – … _ _branleur__ _!_

\- Comment __oses__ _-tu ?!_

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, __mesdemoiselles,__ mais il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, dit finalement Ciel.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! Alois, oui, mais moi, __non !__ cria Daniel.

\- Et quel est le problème ? demanda le blond pour reprendre le train de pensées de son compagnon bleuté, ignorant complètement toute cette histoire de « demoiselle » (puisque ce n'était pas la première fois).

\- __Preston doit y aller__ _,_ dit Travis.

\- Pourquoi n'y est-il pas allé lorsque nous sommes partis ?

\- J'y suis __allé__ _,_ mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures ! dit le garçon avec une envie pressante.

\- Oh...

\- Il devrait y avoir une station-service bientôt, mais ce ne sera que dans quelques minutes, dit le conducteur, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Kristopherson était assis à sa gauche, ignorant complètement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avec son casque. Apparemment, il était lui aussi lassé des gens.

\- Avoir une chance de sortir de cette voiture quelques minutes me semble être __une très bonne idée__ , dit le bleuté.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être à côté de __moi ?__ demanda le blond pour plaisanter, se rapprochant du garçon juste pour l'embêter, l'écrasant contre la portière.

Alois avait oublié pendant quelques instants le « _ _problème d'introversion__ _»,_ à cause de son désir brûlant d'embêter le garçon.

\- Si tu fais ce genre de choses, alors __oui !__ grogna presque le bleuté.

\- Oh, Ciel ! Tu me __blesses__ _tant !_

\- Cette station a __intérêt__ _à ne pas être trop loin..._

Ciel aimait réellement le blond, mais lorsqu'il avait passé deux semaines avec très peu de temps pour lui, __tout__ _devenait agaçant._ Surtout l'homme vêtu de noir qui ricanait à la place du conducteur, en résultat il donna impulsivement un coup de pied dans son siège.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils sortirent tous et s'étirèrent, Sebastian refit le plein du véhicule, __Preston alla aux petits coins__ _,_ et ils __dévalisèrent__ _presque_ tout le stock de sucreries de la station-service. Les propriétaires de la boutique ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre, cependant, puisque le garçon avait de quoi tout payer.

\- Eh, eh, Ciel, regarde ! l'interpella son compagnon.

\- Mmm ? fut tout ce que le bleuté put dire avec la bouche pleine.

Il avait actuellement la moitié d'une barre chocolaté entre les dents. Son appétit pour les douceurs était vraiment quelque chose.

Il porta son attention vers ce que le blond lui montrait et il vit les autres garçons (moins Kristopherson) poser avec des chapeaux à l'effigie du drapeau anglais et des lunettes de soleil, faisant semblant d'avoir des fusils avec leurs doigts. Alors que Ciel n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, il était certain qu'ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Il savait également qu'ils avaient l'air __ridicule__ _._

\- Aha ! Une __ouverture__! cria le blond alors qu'il se lançait sur le garçon tel un félin.

Il croqua le bout de la barre qui ressortait de la bouche du garçon. Les autres lâchèrent un « ooh~ » alors que le bleuté finit le reste de la barre afin de pouvoir crier sur le blond.

\- __ALOIS !__

\- __Oui ?__ Si tu es en colère parce que tu as perdu une petite partie d'un Mars, alors dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'en reste un _ _bajillion__ _?_

\- Un « _ _bajillion__ _»,_ ce n'est même pas un nombre !

\- __Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?! As-tu déjà compté au-delà d'un trillion !? Les nombres sont infinis, Ciel !__

\- __Ce n'est pas le problème__! dit le bleuté, montrant de la main le groupe de garçons qui ricanaient en les regardant se disputer.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais __embrassé__ _,_ ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors toi- commença Ciel, essayant de trouver ses mots.

Finalement, il soupira, et se calma.

\- Oh, à quoi bon ? J'abandonne... dit-il, surtout pour lui-même.

\- __Comme un vieux couple...__ les taquina Daniel.

\- __PAS UN MOT.__


	92. Une Nouvelle Année À Warwick

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

92\. Une Nouvelle Année À Warwick.

Avec la fin des vacances d'été vint une nouvelle et glorieuse année scolaire à Warwick Academy. Cependant, les élèves ne voyaient pas cela du même œil. La majorité d'entre eux regrettaient leurs journées passées allongé à ne rien faire, ou à sortir avec des amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent l'entrée de l'école. Hélas, ce lieu est consacré aux études, et non au « divertissement ».

Cela dit, il y avait toujours de quoi faire pour s'amuser, comme nous le savons tous, à Warwick. Cela est dû aux intéressantes personnes de Warwick. Certains parents d'élèves étaient des politiciens, d'autres propriétaires de marques et de compagnies connues. Certains élèves étaient eux-mêmes propriétaires, ou membres d'une agence secrète du gouvernement, ou ils possédaient un titre, tel que _Ciel Phantomhive_ , PDG de la compagnie _Phantom_ , ainsi que « Chien de Garde de La Reine ».

Oui, ce genre d'élèves retournaient sur les lieux de Warwick afin de recevoir leur éducation (ou pour passer le temps, s'ils sont des démons). Cependant, une nouvelle année veut aussi dire de nouveaux élèves à Warwick, que ce soit en entrant en Seconde, ou par transfert. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était désormais à eux de s'adapter au rythme de Warwick.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu les nouveaux ?! demanda Daniel Westley, fils d'un homme politique.  
Il semblait encore plus excité que d'habitude, si c'était seulement possible.

\- Non, pourquoi ? demanda un certain Alois Trancy, détournant son attention de son compagnon bleuté un instant.

\- « Pourquoi ? », « _Pourquoi ?_ » ! Parce qu'ils sont célèbres ! _Cecil Hauntington, et Alphonse Tracy !_

\- _Qui ?_

\- Es-tu en train de parler de ce _stupide film_ que tu voulais nous faire voir ? demanda Ciel, se souvenant du film que le brun avait essayé de convaincre ses amis d'aller voir avec lui.

Ledit film semblait _beaucoup trop_ similaire à sa propre vie, raison pour laquelle il préférait rester le plus loin possible de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec ce long-métrage.

\- Ce n'est pas _stupide_.

\- « _Idiot_ » ? « _Ridicule_ » ? suggéra le blond.

\- Moquez-vous autant que vous voulez, mais ce film a fait plus d'un million et demi de livres !

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était _beaucoup,_ Daniel, dit Ciel.

\- À combien se vendent tes jouets ? demanda le brun.

Il frissonna en voyant le sourire mauvais du Phantomhive.

\- Euh... Oublie ça...

À ce moment-là, deux visages étrangers entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne purent pas très bien les apercevoir, étant donné qu'un groupe de filles les encerclait déjà.

\- Bon sang ! C'est eux ! Merde ! Ces filles me gênent ! _Je n'aurai jamais d'autographes maintenant !_ geint Daniel, gagnant un regard neutre de la part des deux autres garçons.

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir _un bout de papier avec un nom écris dessus ?_ À moins que ce ne soit un contrat qui _vaut_ _quelque chose_ , ça pourrait très bien être du _papier toilettes !_ plaisanta Alois.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas l'admiration portée aux acteurs.

Il y avait très peu de film à son époque, et ils étaient tous _muets_. Bien qu'il pensait que l'invention de ceux « parlants » était importante, les considérant comme une merveilleuse forme d'art, les personnages à l'écran étaient juste cela. _Des personnages_. Les acteurs ne pouvaient pas faire eux-mêmes ce que faisaient les personnages qu'ils interprétaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver le monde, utiliser de la magie, ou survivre à des courses poursuites déjantées en voiture. Ils étaient juste des _gens_. Des gens ennuyeux et ordinaires. C'était donc un mystère absolu pour le blond, de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi _admirés_. C'était stupide, oui, mais son ami bleuté était d'accord avec lui. Les acteurs étaient juste des gens. Ils n'étaient ni des héros, ni des vilains, simplement des _gens._ L'envie qu'avait Daniel d'obtenir _un bout de papier avec un nom écris dessus_ était ridicule.

\- C'est _pas du papier toilettes !_ Ça a une valeur sentimentale ! C'est la preuve qu'on les a rencontrés ! dit le fils de politicien pour se justifier.

\- Daniel. _Ils sont dans ta classe..._ lui fit remarquer le bleuté.

\- C'est _différent_.

Ciel se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Ce garçon n'était pas croyable. Alois était « _normal_ » comparé à lui. Parler à Daniel lui faisait parfois physiquement mal. Cela lui donnait surtout des migraines, mais parfois il remettait l'humanité en question.

Soudain, la vague de filles s'écarta, révélant un M. Irons assez mécontent. Oui, _M. Irons_. Il avait apparemment changé de niveau, et en conséquent enseignait de nouveau l'histoire à cette classe, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves. C'était un grand homme, toujours à l'air colérique, avec un visage angulaire et des cheveux brun-roux qui semblait mal entretenus. Son nom lui allait comme un gant étant donné sa poigne de fer sur la classe. Son autorité était absolue, ses règles strictes, et il n'était pas du genre _patient_. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle de classe, les élèves le fuyaient et restaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Même Alois Trancy, La Menace Blonde était faible face à lui. Durant les cours de M. Irons il se tenait à carreaux, parce que pour être franc, _il lui filait les chocottes_. Il avait peur des hommes en général, à l'exception de Sebastian, et Ciel dans sa forme « adulte », mais M. Irons _le terrifiait_. Que ce soit son _visage_ , sa voix rauque et tonitruante, ou sa simple _présence_.

Et donc, les filles qui souhaitaient tant parler avec les deux nouveaux se précipitèrent à leurs places, fuyant de l'homme que le chevalier pourpre était incapable de battre. Elles abandonnèrent les deux petits nouveaux à leur sort. Ces derniers ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ils étaient sur le point de le découvrir.

\- _Silence !_ rugit l'homme.

Il pointa du doigt les retardataires et leur cria également dessus.

\- Vous deux ! Allez vous asseoir !

Hâtivement, les jeunes acteurs surpris firent ce qui leur était demandé.

Le premier était un garçon au physique charmeur, avec des cheveux foncés parsemés d'une teinte verte. Il portait un sweat-gilet sous son blazer, orné de rouge, sans cravate. D'après Daniel, son nom était _Lawrence Rose_ , interprétant _Cecil Hauntington_ dans le film « _Devil Butler_ ». Il choisit une place du côté opposé des garçons.

Le second avait l'air d'être une brute, ou plutôt, _essayait_ d'en avoir l'air. Il était légèrement plus petit que Lawrence, avec des oreilles percées et des cheveux bruns foncées saupoudrés d'une teinte de rose fluorescent. Il y avait des autocollants des logos de nombreux groupes de rock connus sur son blazer, et il semblait que les manches aient été _délibérément_ arrachées, de même pour sa chemise en-dessous. Sa cravate était rouge et le bout de cette dernière était coupé, et elle commençait à s'effilocher. Il semblait essayer de se donner un style punk-rock. D'après Daniel, son nom était _Walter Hackett_ , interprétant le personnage d' _Alphonse Tracy_ dans le film « _Devil Butler_ ». Il fut arrêté par Irons avant même qu'il ait pu s'avancer vers l'une des tables vides.

\- _Vous_ , dit-il en pointant le garçon du doigt, le fusillant du regard. Cet uniforme va à l'encontre du code vestimentaire de l'école. Sortez. Et allez vous changer. _Maintenant_.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le garçon revint à lui, feintant son meilleure air de « je m'en foutisme ». Il dit à l'homme :

\- Sinon _quoi ?_ Qu'allez- _vous_ faire ? Je m'habille comme je _veux_.

L'oxygène de toute la pièce disparut lorsque tous les élèves inspirèrent. Personne ne parlait à M. Irons sans en subir les conséquences. La colère prit place sur le visage de l'homme et il se précipita vers le garçon, le regardant de haut, s'assurant de l' _intimider_.

\- « Ce que je vais faire » ? répéta-t-il calmement avant de crier; « _CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE_ », _HEIN ?_

Le Hackett perdit toutes traces de confiance en soi. Il blêmit en se courbant en arrière, comme s'il essayait de fuir à travers le sol.

\- Je vais vous _dire_ ce que je ferai ! reprit Irons, sans aucune pitié. Je vous attraperai par votre _ridicule_ chevelure, et je vous _traînerai_ jusqu'au bureau du proviseur en train de vous débattre et de m'implorer ! VOILA CE QUE JE FERAI ! Maintenant prenez votre _pathétique_ personne avec vous, et allez changer votre uniforme, bougre d'ignare !

Lentement, _Walter_ reprit assez de ses sens pour faire ce qui lui était ordonné, et il força ses jambes à le porter hors de la pièce. Pour une raison quelconque, M. Irons se tourna pour faire face à la « Menace Blonde » de Warwick, qui souriait presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Effacez-moi ce sourire de votre visage, Trancy ! Bon ! Bienvenue en cours d'Histoire !_

Le cours commença donc sans d'autres interruptions.

Vous vous demandez sans doute, _pourquoi Alois souriait-il ?_ La réponse est très simple. Il savait reconnaître un fauteur de trouble lorsqu'il en voyait un. Ce nouveau _voulait_ faire le _malin_ , et il le savait. Cette nouvelle année scolaire serait sans aucun doute _intéressante_.


	93. Tu Le Regretteras !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

93\. Tu Le Regretteras !

La menace blonde s'était une fois de plus attirée des ennuis, et il était un fois de plus dans la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il n'aime pas les livres, il aimait avoir du temps pour _penser_ à ceci et cela, alors cette punition ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Ce qui le _dérangeait_ , cependant, c'était les gens à qui on avait _également_ donné cette tâche.

Naturellement, il s'agissait de tous les « délinquants » qui se comportaient toujours mal sans aucune _grâce_ ou _présence d'esprit_ , et Alois ne les appréciait pas trop. Pour le blond avoir un mauvais comportement était une _forme d'art_ , et ces sales morveux avec leurs _cervelles de moineaux_ ne faisaient que dévier sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Oui, le blond était plus qu'un peu _impulsif_ , mais au moins il avait un certain _sang-froid_ et était _audacieux_. Eux, ils étaient des amateurs, au mieux. Ils jouaient les durs, mais n'excellaient pas dans l'art de la déviance.

Et ce jour-là, qui fut ajouté au groupe, si ce n'est un certain _Walter Hackett_ , son supposé _alter ego_. Il avait su que ce garçon était un fauteur de trouble dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. _Regardez-le, il s'est même changé comme le professeur lui a demandé ! Quelle honte !_ pensa Alois, remarquant qu'il portait à présent un blazer en bonne et due forme contrairement à l'atrocité sans manche d'auparavant.

Il parlait aux autres, et semblait plus flâner que travailler. Le bibliothécaire finirait par les réprimander, mais cela énervait quand même un peu le blond. Il mit un autre livre à sa place, en haut de l'étagère. C'était si haut qu'il avait besoin d'un escabeau pour y parvenir.

\- Regardez ça, dit Walter à ses nouveaux « amis », puis il se dirigea vers Alois.

Les autres ricanèrent, seulement ce n'était pas par rapport à ce qu'il comptait faire, mais plutôt par rapport à ce que le blond allait _lui_ faire. Voyez-vous, ils avaient tous eu affaire avec le Trancy à un moment ou à un autre, et tous sans exception avaient été humiliés et vaincus.

Cependant, le Hackett l'ignorait, et pensait que les ricanements étaient contre Alois. Il se rendit là où le garçon était, et se prépara à donner un coup de pied dans l'escabeau du blond. Alois se mit à sourire.

Il avait senti le Hackett arriver. Il mit le dernier livre sur l'étagère avant de subitement _frapper le garçon au visage en faisant une pirouette_. Son adversaire vola, produisant un petit bruit surpris. Heureusement pour lui, Alois s'était énormément retenu. Avait-il été sérieux, _Walter n'aurait plus de tête_.

Ce dernier atterrit sur son postérieur dans un bruit sourd, avant d'être salué par le blond.

\- Bonjour, dit Alois avec un sourire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Walter se frotta la joue.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de- ?

\- _Te frapper au visage ?_ Ouais. Je te dirai _bien_ que « je suis désolé », mais malheureusement, _je n'aime pas les mensonges_.

Le blond sauta de son perchoir, atterrissant avec grâce.

\- Autre chose ?

\- J'te demande pardon ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper !

\- Mais toi tu aurais le droit de donner un coup de pied dans l'escabeau, me faisant tomber ? _C'est parfaitement logique !_ dit le blond avec sarcasme. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce garçon.

\- Ferme-là.

\- Nan, j'ai pas envie. Peut-être que tu pourrais _m'aider ?_

Walter se releva et serra les poings.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?! _Je suis_ le vilain du film le plus vendu de l'année dernière ! Qui es- _tu ?_

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du blond. Il adorait cette question. Il adorait remettre ce genre de merdeux à leur place.

\- Ici je suis connu sous le nom de « _La Menace Blonde_ », _Alois Trancy_. Et je me fous de savoir à quel point ton stupide film s'est vendu ! Cette information est absolument inutile, - il s'avança d'un pas vers le garçon -, Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ici à Warwick, _tout le monde_ est aussi « _spécial_ » que toi. Tout le monde a de l'argent, et du pouvoir. Être un acteur ne te rend pas « spécial » à Warwick. Faudra t'y faire.

Alois était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une « _brute des brutes_ ». Il n'aime que causer du tort aux _brutes_. Écraser ces personnes soi-disant « puissantes » comme des insectes lui procurait du plaisir. Si l'on regardait les choses ainsi, il était un peu sadique, comme son compagnon bleuté, Ciel Phantomhive. Le blond était sans pitié avec ce genre de personnes, et il prenait son pied.

\- Je ne suis pas spécial, hein ? demanda Walter. Alors pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces filles se ruent vers moi dès que j'entre en classe, hein ?! On me demande des autographes partout où je vais ! En quoi ce n'est pas spécial ?

\- _'Sais pas. M'en fous_ , dit simplement le blond.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela toucha une corde sensible chez l'autre garçon, le mettant à bout.

\- Qui en a quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'une _pédale_ comme toi pense ?!

Alois ne fit que sourire narquoisement en pensant à quel point la situation lui était amusante.

\- Arrête ! _Arrête de sourire !_ lui ordonna le Hackett, mais le sourire du concerné resta, le narguant.

Il rongeait Walter de l'intérieur. Il avait l'habitude que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il dise, mais ce garçon était là, se moquant ouvertement de lui !

\- _Va chier_ , lui dit Alois, délivrant le coup final.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer le garçon.

Il replia le bras et le déplia, frappant Alois à la mâchoire. _Mais le blond ne vacilla pas_. Ça ne lui avait rien fait. Walter ne pouvait _pas_ le blesser.

Le garçon déguerpit de la bibliothèque, abandonnant ses corvées.

\- Je t'aurais, Trancy ! Tu verras !

Et il claqua la porte.

Alors que le blond souriait toujours, en se remettant au travail, il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il s'était fait un ennemi aujourd'hui. Mais là encore, que pouvait bien faire un pauvre voyou de pacotille ?


	94. De Retour Pour Jouer Un Mauvais Tour

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

94\. De Retour Pour Jouer Un Mauvais Tour.

Le lendemain, de sales rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre sur la Menace Blonde. Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans l'école, il fut accueilli de différentes manières, que ce soit en étant fixé ou fusillé du regard, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était curieux, cependant, et écouta du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour savoir ce qui troublait les élèves.

\- _J'ai entendu dire que Trancy a vendu son corps pour venir dans cette école._

\- _Ouais, et il n'a jamais de problèmes parce qu'il a un « marché spécial » avec le proviseur._

 _\- C'est dégoûtant !_

 _\- Que font ses parents ? C'est évidemment pas avec une bourse qu'il est rentré._

Il blêmit. Le blond se sentit abasourdi par tous les souvenirs qui lui revinrent. _Que se passe-t-il ? C'est tellement loin de la vérité !_ pensa-t-il. Toujours était-il que, il était hanté par tout cela. Parfois, certains mots, certaines phrases, ou certaines situations lui faisaient revoir certains choses devant ses yeux, un symptôme commun de stress post-traumatique, qu'il était en train de vivre actuellement alors qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher en plein milieu du couloir. Tout autour de lui semblait se déplacer à une vitesse phénoménale, alors qu'il restait raide de la tête aux pieds.

Une main sur son épaule le tira hors de sa transe. Relevant les yeux, il vit Ciel et se souvint d'où il était.

\- _N'y fais pas attention_ , dit le bleuté.

Son air était grave, pas comme d'ordinaire. Le blond se rappela alors que l'ouïe de Ciel était aussi bonne que la sienne, il avait donc également entendu toutes ces horribles choses.

\- _J'essaye_ , répondit le blond d'une voix étranglée pour ne pas craquer.

\- _Tu sais ce qu'il se dit sur Trancy ?_ demanda une fille pas très loin d'eux à ses amies avant de recevoir le « laser glace » du Phantomhive à son maximum.

Elles furent immédiatement glacées jusqu'au sang. Ciel reporta son attention sur le blond.

\- Allons-y, dit-il, guidant le garçon en le poussant légèrement par l'épaule.

Il ne le lâcha pas de tout le chemin, et continua à envoyer des lasers glaces jusqu'à leur classe, où il s'attendait au pire. Il ne le dit pas au blond, cependant. À en juger par l'expression d'Alois, il y avait déjà pensé.

Ils passèrent la porte, et furent surpris. Tous leurs camarades regardaient le blond avec des yeux tristes et compatissants, rien à voir avec les regards de ceux dans les couloirs. Daniel se leva pour se diriger vers le garçon.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! dit-il. Pas un seul mot ! _Ce n'est pas Alois Trancy !_

Il fut suivi par de nombreux « ouais » et des acquiescements de la part des autres élèves. Ils ne croyaient pas un traître mot de ces mensonges.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ce genre de choses, Alois, le rassura Kristopherson.

\- Quelqu'un est allé raconter de la merde ! dit Preston, se surprenant en utilisant un juron.

\- Si je trouve qui en est responsable... commença Travis, se craquant les doigts, ça ne va pas être _beau_ _à voir_.

La classe entière déglutit quant à la signification de cette phrase.

\- Laissez-moi faire, je vais trouver le coupable, dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois.

Son aura sombre émanait de lui de manière alarmante.

\- Lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, il le payera _cher_.

Ils étaient tous et toutes plus effrayés par Ciel que par le fils d'un lutteur professionnel. _Ça_ c'était terrifiant.

Il remplaça son sourire narquois par un sourire chaleureux en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alois se mit à pleurer. Cependant, ce n'était pas des larmes de désespoir ou de tristesse. Non, pour la première fois dans sa misérable vie, Alois pleurait de _joie_. Ces gens se faisaient du _soucis_ pour lui. Les soudaines larmes du blond firent sursauter toute la classe, ainsi que Ciel.

\- Arrête, Ciel ! _Tu lui fais peur !_ cria Daniel.

\- _Pas du tout !_ cria à son tour le bleuté. Alois, que se passe-t-il ?

\- _Rien_. Rien du tout ! dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Je vous adore !

Le Phantomhive se mit alors à sourire avant de porter son attention sur la classe.

\- Bon ! Première chose à faire. Nous devons commencer par reprendre en main la situation ! Faites ce qu'il faut pour vous débarrasser de ces rumeurs, ou sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Compris ? dit-il de son habituel ton administratif, prenant le parti des occupants de la pièce.

\- Oui, m'sieur !

\- Oui, cap'taine !

\- Compris.

Alois était quelqu'un d'important pour la classe, et ils n'allaient pas le laisser se faire harceler plus longtemps.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, Phantomhive, dit Kristopherson, réajustant sa cravate rose, mais comment comptes-tu découvrir le responsable des rumeurs ? Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas maintenant, il recommencera.

Ciel sourit narquoisement et répondit avec sûreté :

\- Disons simplement que « _je connais quelqu'un_ ». Et cela ne me coûtera qu'un _sucre d'orge_.

Un certain _Walter Hackett_ était assis dans la classe, s'étalant sur sa table en essayant de se distancer des activités de cette dernière. À côté de lui était assis un certain _Lawrence Rose_ , un ami et ancien partenaire de scène.

\- Wally, tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça, pas vrai ? chuchota discrètement Lawrence à son ami.

Walter plissa le nez et regarda le garçon avant de répondre en chuchotant. S'il parlait plus fort, il serait grillé.

\- Et si _c'était_ le cas ?

Le garçon aux cheveux teint de vert fut surpris. Il se pencha à nouveau vers son ami.

\- Alors _je_ ne t'aiderai pas. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis peu, Wally. Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

Sa question ne reçut pas de réponse.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, j'imagine. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne dirai rien à personne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t' _aiderai_. On s'est déjà fait virer d'une autre école à cause de toi, et je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau dans ces histoires !

\- Oh, sérieux ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! le contredit finalement Walter.

\- Mais c'était quand même ta faute ! répliqua Lawrence. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu continues à être comme ça ! C'est une bonne école, et je ne veux pas être viré à cause de quelque chose de stupide que _tu_ aurais fait !

Il se remit en place sur sa chaise et regarda les autres essayer de calmer le Trancy, il sourit en voyant à quel point le groupe était de bon amis. Il devait l'admettre, il était un peu jaloux.

Walter ne pouvait que fixer son ami. Il était choqué que Lawrence puisse mettre un terme à leur amitié aussi facilement. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le plateau, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils traînaient ensemble, se faisaient des plaisanteries, allaient à des concerts, et maintenant tout était fini à cause d'une petite _revanche ?_

Il regarda les six sensationnels. À présent, son envie de les tourmenter était encore plus forte.

 _Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer_ , pensa-t-il, _parce que je vais faire de cette année un enfer pour vous_.


	95. Le Garçon De La Grande Chaise

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

95\. Le Garçon De La Grande Chaise.

L'espace commun de Warwick n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Décoré des couleurs de l'école ainsi que d'images de Griffons, mascotte de l'école. Il y avait des canapés, des distributeurs automatiques, et des chaises, mais celle qui intéressait le bleuté était connue sous le nom de « La Grande Chaise », où l'on pouvait trouver _Audrey Baines_.

Audrey, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, était un garçon de petite taille, presque plus petit que le bleuté lui-même, il avait des cheveux d'une couleur sombre qui ressortaient de son bonnet au motif de crâne, ses mèches cachant ses yeux. Il portait un certain intérêt pour tout ce qui était lié au surnaturel, et était connu comme une sorte de lunatique parce qu'il affirmait avoir vu ce que Ciel savait être un Dieu de la Mort, d'après la description du garçon. C'était ce pourquoi Ciel essayait de ne pas trop être près du garçon. S'il y avait bien une personne qui serait capable de découvrir sa véritable identité, c'était Audrey.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui il était obligé d'entrer en contact avec le garçon de la grande chaise. Étant donné qu'Audrey était connu pour une autre raison. _Il pouvait donner n'importe quelle information sur n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi en rapport avec l'école_. Cependant, il ne le faisait pas gratuitement. Audrey ne demandait pas d'argent, ni de faveurs, pas même une bonne _blague_ , à l'inverse d'un certain informateur. Non, il ne voulait qu'une sucrerie vendue par la compagnie _Wonka_ , connu sous le nom de _Sucre d'Orge_.

Sa famille travaillait dans le domaine de la médecine et de la santé, et donc, sa dose de sucre était strictement contrôlée; un horrible crime contre toutes les bonnes choses, si vous demandiez son avis au Phantomhive. Bien que ce dernier n'ait pas vraiment de problèmes à abandonner cette sucrerie, il désirait tellement cette information qu'il était prêt à le faire, si ce n'est que pour cette fois. Désormais, il avait quelqu'un qui comptait plus que des bonbons.

Il pouvait aussi très bien _forcer_ Audrey à lui dire, mais ce dernier était connu pour donner de _fausses_ informations à ceux qui essayaient. Il se servait de son savoir comme d'une arme, et cela, Ciel le respectait. Audrey avait une fois tellement sali le nom du capitaine de l'équipe de rugby d'une école, qu'il avait dû en changer. Il avait seulement fait cela parce que l'autre garçon l'avait harcelé sans raison apparente.

Il était une brute des brutes, un peu comme Alois. Bien que le Baines aurait _pu_ répandre les rumeurs sur le blond, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas. Audrey était lui aussi « une brute des brutes ». Il ne s'attaquait pas aux personnes avec qui il n'avait aucune disputes. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il n'aimait pas se faire harceler, qui pourrait bien aimer cela ? Il gardait ce genre de comportements lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Ciel s'avança vers le garçon silencieux, assis en tailleur sur sa chaise désignée, jouant à la _PSP_.

\- _Baines_ , dit le bleuté pour le saluer.

\- _Phantomhive_ , répondit le garçon, l'informant qu'il avait reconnu sa présence.

Il le regarda à travers ses mèches.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi _tu es_ là. Comment va Trancy ?

\- Il va bien maintenant. On l'insulte, parfois, mais il se défend toujours de la même façon, _mentit à moitié_ le bleuté.

Parfois une insulte ou deux touchait une corde sensible chez le blond, lui rappelant d'autres souvenirs choquant. Cependant, Ciel le supportait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce qui fonctionnait très bien sur le mental du garçon.

\- C'est bon à entendre, dit Baines, levant légèrement la tête pour indiquer au garçon qu'il avait toute son attention. As-tu de quoi _payer ?_

\- _Naturellement_ , dit le borgne, sortant un petit paquet de _sucres d'orges_ de son sac.

\- À en juger par la quantité, tu dois vraiment vouloir savoir. Mais bon, _je ne vais pas m'en plaindre_. Alors, dit le garçon de la chaise, prenant le paquet et l'ouvrant, je suppose que tu souhaiterais savoir d'où viennent ces rumeurs sur Trancy, pas vrai ?

\- _Si tu pouvais me le dire_.

Le garçon qui était assis se mit à sourire.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques jours, Trancy ait eu un petit désaccord avec l'un des élèves de la première heure de cours de M. Irons.

Le bleuté fut surpris. Ils avaient tous été particulièrement compatissants dans cette classe. Il attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne. Ce dernier aimait vraiment tourner autour du pot, mais le contrarier équivaudrait à de fausses informations.

\- À la bibliothèque, alors qu'Alois était de corvée, il y avait d'autres personnes présentes sur la scène du crime qui faisaient la même chose que lui. L'une d'elles est un _nouvel_ élève. Alors, qui cela concerne-t-il ?

\- Les deux acteurs, évidemment. Sont-ils tous deux coupables ? Pourquoi ?

\- Non, apparemment celui du nom de « Lawrence Rose » se serait éloigné de l'autre à cause d'un « _désaccord personnel_ », dit Audrey, faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Alors, il est hors course, ne laissant que « Walter Hackett ». Il aurait d'ailleurs été victime du « harcèlement de défense d'Alois ».

\- Vraiment ? dit le bleuté.

Il avait trouvé une réponse à toutes ses questions, sauf une, qui le démangeait.

\- Juste par curiosité, comment as-tu su tout cela, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de répondre, mais si je te le dis, cela te coûtera encore plus cher, plaisanta Audrey.

\- _Évidemment._ Merci pour les informations, dit le Phantomhive avant de se retourner pour partir. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, l'autre garçon l'interpella.

\- Si tu le veux, je serai ravi de vous donner un coup de main, dit-il.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas ? J'apporterai ta paie demain...

\- Non, non. _C'est gratuit_ , dit-il souriant.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Audrey ne supportait pas, c'était le harcèlement.

\- Merci, Audrey, dit Ciel, adressant brièvement un sourire au garçon.

Il devait à présent trouver une manière de mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il, enlevant l'emballage de l'un des bonbons. Je suis juste content que tu n'en aies pas après _moi_.


	96. Je T'ai eu

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

96\. Je T'ai eu.

Fidèle à ses paroles, le Hackett se mit à tourmenter les Six Sensationnels. Il rassembla tous ceux qui avaient une dent contre l'un des garçons, et les enrôla à sa cause. Tout seul, ces délinquants n'étaient pas une menace, mais ensemble et bien organisés, _ils devenaient problématique_.

Ils commencèrent par Preston, celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus faible du groupe. Walter ne savait pas exactement comment le provoquer, alors il lui fit le plus de menaces possible. Dès qu'ils le voyaient seul, ils le harcelaient. Ils l'insultaient, surtout à cause de ses origines et de sa taille. Ils prenaient son sac, volaient ses affaires, et le menaçaient de le passer à tabac s'il les dénonçait. Il était dévasté.

Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à Kristopherson d'une manière similaire à celle que ce dernier avait subi lorsqu'il s'était mis à porter ses minis-shorts. Il subit le même traitement que Preston, seulement les insultes raciales furent remplacées par des commentaires homophobes. S'ajoutait à cela le fait qu'ils le passaient réellement à tabac. Il était dans un piteux état, encore plus affligeant que celui de l'Indien.

Ce fut alors au tour de Daniel, il se fit poursuivre à travers la cour de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et tombe tête la première dans la boue. Il devrait d'une manière ou d'une autre nettoyer son uniforme. Le rire des autres ne fit que blesser davantage son amour propre.

Travis fut le dernier à être ciblé, étant donné sa carrure peu de voyous pensaient avoir une chance contre lui. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre physiquement, ils lui firent du chantage. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir une photo de lui en train de frapper un autre garçon, et ils le menacèrent de l'utiliser pour le faire virer du club de jardinage pour comportement violent. Mais ce que la photo ne montrait pas, c'était que l'autre garçon était en train de donner des coups de bâton à un chat errant. Travis avait seulement essayé de sauver l'animal. Toujours était-il que, des hypothèses seraient faites.

Quatre des Six souffrirent d'horrible harcèlement, sauf Alois, dont la réputation avait été blanchie grâce à un certain garçon friand de _sucres d'orges_. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était derrière tout cela, ou pourquoi. Tous, sauf _un_.

Ciel avait réfléchi à une punition adaptée pour le Hackett. Il devait assez souffrir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, le bleuté n'était pas vraiment du genre « _créatif_ », alors il en vint à demander de l'aide au « Maître des Maux ».

\- 'Sais pas, dit un certain blond, assis à son habituelle place dans la classe. Je serais plutôt du genre à choisir « _l'humiliation publique_ », mais _comment_ , j'sais pas.

\- _Tu m'aides beaucoup_ , répondit le bleuté. Cela doit être quelque chose qui le hantera pour le restant de ses jours...

Alois ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant d'être interrompu par Ciel :

\- Nous n'allons pas le « _déculotter_ », Alois.

\- Ouaip, j'ai aucune idée...

\- Il doit bien y avoir _quelque chose..._

Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très créatifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver un moyen de punir quelqu'un sans devoir défigurer l'individu en question, le démembrer, le traumatiser, ou _le tuer_. Ils réfléchirent, réfléchirent, et réfléchirent.

\- On pourrait juste lui botter le cul, dit le blond.

Le bleuté se gratta la tête.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous abaisser à son niveau. Qu'est-ce qui est rapide, cruel, inhabituel...

\- Et _légal_.

\- Oui, « _et légal_ », que nous pourrions lui infliger ?

Soudain, ils eurent tous deux un éclair de génie. Ils se regardèrent, et surent immédiatement qu'ils avaient la même idée.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Ciel.

\- _On devrait mettre des belettes enragées dans son casier ?_

\- Non... Ça n'a rien avoir avec... _Une minute, pourquoi des belettes ?_

\- _En y repensant, dis ton idée_ , dit l'adolescent blond, réalisant que son plan était un peu plus que « ridicule ».

\- Penses-y. Qui _doit_ protéger les enfants, qui leur donne des cauchemars ? Qui dans cette école fait même _peur_ à « La Menace Blonde » ?

\- À part _toi_ , je dirais... dit le blond, touchant ses boucles d'or pâles en réfléchissant, puis il comprit, ... _M. Irons !_

 _Évidemment._ Monsieur Irons, le plus effrayant de tous les professeurs de l'établissement. Il penserait à une punition cruelle et légal pour le Hackett _à leur place_. Mais il n'était pas du genre à agir sur ce qui lui était rapporté, parce que « les enfants peuvent être de satané menteurs ». Ils devraient donc s'arranger pour que M. Irons _voit_ l'acte d'abus.

C'était cela le problème. Les voyous s'assuraient _toujours_ qu'il n'y ait pas de professeurs dans les parages avant d'attaquer. C'était pourquoi faire intervenir M. Irons allait être compliqué. C'était à Ciel de trouver un plan. Alors que les boulons tournaient dans sa tête, il regarda son ami avec un grand sourire, avant qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Attends, tu trouves que je fais _peur ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- Effrayant, mais _attirant_ , répondit Alois, essayant de calmer son gloussement alors qu'il regardait le garçon à côté de lui qui s'empourprait en levant l'œil au ciel.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient enfin rassemblé toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour mettre leur plan en marche. Ciel était à l'intérieur du bâtiment au point « A », tandis qu'Alois était en train d'attendre dehors au point « B ». Ils savaient que M. Irons avait une certaine routine quotidienne à l'heure du déjeuner, tout comme le Hackett et sa bande. Ils savaient également qu'à un moment, ces deux routines se croisaient.

Cependant, M. Irons marchait souvent plus vite que la bande du Hackett, ils ne se croisaient donc pas au même instant. Ciel devait alors _retarder_ le professeur pour qu'il voit le Hackett.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ? dit le blond à travers son téléphone au bleuté.

\- _À quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cents_ , répondit le plus petit en regardant son complice à travers une fenêtre. Il reste environ dix secondes avant que Hackett tourne au coin. Es-tu prêt ?

\- _Tu as de la chance que je fasse mes propres cascades_ , dit le blond avant de raccrocher.

Il avait choisi ce rôle parce qu'il s'agissait du plus _amusant_. Il avait sa cible en vue. C'était l'heure.

Il ne serait pas difficile d'obtenir l'attention du garçon. Eh bien, pas si vous êtes _Alois Trancy_. Il avait _un truc avec les gens_ \- un truc pour les énerver. Il avança, de manière à être à seulement quelque mètres d'eux. Il siffla assez fort pour attirer l'attention de la majorité de la cour, mais il resta concentré sur sa cible.

\- Eh ! Vous, là ! dit-il avant de leur présenter son majeur. _Dans votre cul, les merdeux !_

Bingo. C'était suffisant pour capter leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent sans attendre vers lui, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour attraper le garçon. Alois n'alla pas trop vite pour ne pas les perdre, mais assez pour rester hors de portée, tandis qu'il courait dans la cour entre des groupes d'élèves, sautant par-dessus des obstacles, rendant le tout ridicule.

Du côté de Ciel, il vit M. Irons sortir de la salle de classe avant de fermer la porte à clés derrière lui. Il se mit longer le couloir à vive allure en pensant à son déjeuner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Ciel sorte de son emplacement près de la fenêtre et marche à côté de lui, allant à la même allure.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'ai une question sur le prochain contrôle, mentit-il.

\- Quoi ? _Vous ?_ _Vous_ avez une question sur un contrôle ? Avez-vous perdu la raison, ou toutes ces révisions ne vous réussissent-elles plus ? demanda l'homme.

Il savait que le Phantomhive n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, ou d'avoir une question sur quelque chose d'académique.

\- Peut-être, dit le garçon, simulant un ricanement. Y aura-t-il une synthèse la veille, ou devrons-nous nous débrouiller ? demanda-t-il, jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour voir le blond.

\- Non, pas de récapitulatif, répondit Irons. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous en faire. Essayez plutôt d'aider le petit Trancy. Ça lui serait bénéfique.

\- Ses notes sont-elles _si_ mauvaises ?

\- Il pensait que le _Colisée_ _Romain_ était en _Grèce_.

\- Oh... fut tout ce que le bleuté put dire, étant en mesure de parfaitement se l'imaginer.

Alois devait non seulement apprendre tout ce qu'il avait _manqué_ en étant mort, mais aussi ce qu'il ne savait pas à la base. Apparemment, _Claude_ n'avait pas fait grand chose.

\- C'est un garçon intelligent, mais quel clown ! Toujours en train de plaisanter, à vouloir jouer en classe ! dit l'homme, laissant libre court à ses pensées. Désolé de vous embêter avec tout cela, mon garçon. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire de lui.

\- À ce point, hm ? J'essaye de le remettre dans le droit chemin, parfois.

 _En effet_. Bien qu'il trouvait la plupart des pitreries du garçon amusantes la plupart du temps, parfois il faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas en classe. C'était sa manière d'exprimer son embarras.

Ils étaient au premier étage désormais. Il regarda devant lui et vit le blond commencer à perdre ses assaillants. Il devait accélérer les choses.

\- En parlant de la petite « Menace Blonde », je dois le rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Merci pour votre aide, monsieur, dit-il avant de partir.

M. Irons lui adressa un petit « au revoir », et il sortit du bâtiment. Maintenant il devait juste tourner au dernier angle avant d'arriver là où ils voulaient qu'il soit. Mais pas trop tôt.

Les poursuivants d'Alois s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Heureusement pour le duo de démons, ils étaient _têtus_. Ils n'allaient pas laisser le blond s'en tirer ainsi. Walter aperçu une petite pile de cailloux, et il s'en approcha pour en prendre un avant de le jeter vers le blond...

… Et de toucher M. Irons.

Ce n'était pas un simple cailloux. Non, c'était une assez grosse pierre qui venait d'atterrir sur la figure de l'homme. M. Irons toucha l'endroit où il avait été percuté, et il fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de regagner ses sens. Walter n'allait pas être enrôlé dans l'équipe de cricket de l'école avant un bon moment.

\- TRÈS BIEN, QUI A LANCÉ ÇA ?! rugit l'homme.

Toute la cour devint silencieuse à cet instant. L'homme posa les yeux sur le Hackett, sachant qu'au vu de la trajectoire, ce _devait_ être lui.

\- _VOUS_ , dit-il, pointant du doigt le garçon avant de se diriger vers lui. _Que pensez-vous faire, à jeter des choses comme ça ?!_

\- Euh, en fait, je... euh, fut tout ce que le garçon put dire.

\- _ALORS ?_

\- _Je, mais... T-Trancy, il..._

\- « Trancy ?! » Trancy n'a rien avoir avec cela ! Je vous demande à _**vous**_ _pourquoi vous avez fait cela, bougre d'ignare !_

Le garçon n'arrivait pas à parler. Il avait trop peur. Cet homme semblait être sur le point de l'écraser dès qu'il le pourrait. Cela ébranla la patience presque inexistante de l'homme.

\- Dans ce cas ! dit-il, attrapant le garçon par le col de sa chemise. Vous venez avec moi ! Nous allons avoir une petite discussion avec le proviseur !

Dès qu'ils disparurent dans le bâtiment, tous les élèves crièrent de joie. Apparemment, les Six Sensationnels n'avaient pas été les seuls à se faire harceler. Presque tous les élèves avaient été tourmentés par Walter jusqu'à maintenant. Alois sourit, et il se courba devant les applaudissements, avant de remarquer une certaine personne du coin de l'œil.

\- Ciel ! dit-il, accourant vers le garçon.

Il se retint de faire un câlin au garçon en public, aussi dur que ce soit pour lui. On a réussi !

\- Pas encore, dit le bleuté. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs et certains de la tournure que vont prendre les événements dans le bureau du proviseur.

\- _Dois-tu toujours êtres aussi cynique ?_

- _Évidemment,_ dit-il au blond, qui afficha une moue.

Ciel s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

\- _Je t'ai eu_.

Alois ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser ce que Ciel venait de faire. Il venait de battre le blond à son « jeu » préféré. Soudainement, ses joues devinrent rouges comme une tomate.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Et si quelqu'un nous avait _vu ?!_ demanda-t-il.

\- J'en avais envie, et _ce n'est pas grave_ , répondit le bleuté.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à « _Monsieur Pudeur_ » ? murmura Alois.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... _Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance._

Si Ciel devait protéger Alois, alors autant _bien_ le faire, « _comme un vrai homme_ ». Pour ce faire, il était prêt à sortir de l'ombre juste cette fois. De plus, _il ne pouvait pas résister à la moue d'Alois_.


	97. Oh Là Là

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

97\. Oh Là Là.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les Six Sensationnels furent convoqués un par un dans le bureau du proviseur, chacun en disant un peu plus sur les crimes de Walter contre le corps étudiant que le précédent. Après avoir accumulé un nombre impressionnant de preuve contre lui, l'école choisit de renvoyer Walter Hackett. C'était une première pour les élèves de Warwick. Encore plus pour un certain _Lawrence Rose_.

Il avait des cheveux d'un étrange vert au ras des épaules, des yeux verts d'une teinte plus sombres et une peau pâle. Ses ornements étaient rouges, et bien qu'il ne porte pas de cravate, il avait à la place un pull-over vert qui trompait les professeurs les plus aguerris qui auraient pu le lui reprocher.

Lawrence était l'ancien partenaire de scène du Hackett, et le protagoniste du film « _Devil Butler_ », il connaissait donc plutôt bien le garçon. Ils avaient été bons amis jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon ait voulu devenir un délinquant pour une quelconque raison, allant jusqu'à _les_ faire renvoyer _de leur ancienne école_. Lawrence avait du mal à tourner la page sur cette histoire, chose tout à fait compréhensible.

Toujours est-il, qu'il était un peu triste que Walter parte, puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore fait de réels « amis ». Il avait des _admirateurs_ , mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas vrai ? Il aimait bien l'idée de traîner avec quelqu'un sans qu'on lui demande un autographe ou quand est-ce que la suite sortirait, ou _s'il était célibataire_.

Oh, comme il était jaloux des Six Sensationnels, de leur merveilleuse amitié. Il voulait être avec des gens qui appréciaient réellement la compagnie de chacun. Il voulait aller avec eux et leur parler, mais hélas, ils l'intimidaient, le rendant incapable de faire un seul pas vers eux. Il se contentait alors d'écouter leur conversation.

\- C'est _honteux !_ dit le brun, aussi connu sous le nom de « Daniel ». Comment tu peux ne pas connaître _Lady Gaga ?_ C'est toi qui a écrit « _La Loi Gagaïenne_ » sur le tableau en maths l'an dernier !

\- Oui, _puis tu as sauté par la fenêtre_ , dit un grand garçon du nom de « Travis ».

Un autre garçon prit la parole, un Indien du nom de « Preston » :

\- J'étais sûr et certain que tu étais fan de Lady Gaga, Alois, dit-il.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! Si je ne sais pas, alors je ne sais pas. Le _comment_ n'est pas important. J'ai juste entendu cette chanson. Je ne savais pas de qui elle était, dit un troisième garçon, un blond appelé « Alois », en croisant les bras.

\- D'accord, tu dois l'écouter tout de suite, ajouta un quatrième garçon.

Il avait les cheveux décolorés, une cravate rose, et se nommait « Kristopherson ». Il donna au blond naturel ses écouteurs, ces derniers branchés à un _iPod_ assorti à sa cravate. À contrecœur, Alois prit les objets électroniques et les mis en route, s'asseyant correctement.

Pendant quelques instants, ils le fixèrent, attendant une réaction. Le blond resta parfaitement droit au début de la chanson, se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Peu après, il se mit à taper du pied, puis à battre le rythme qu'il était le seul à entendre, avec sa tête. Aussitôt il était en train de _danser_ tout en étant toujours assis. Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise, laissant les autres savoir que l'artiste avait « l'approbation _Trancy_ ».

\- Oh-oh, Kris, dit un garçon borgne, détournant le regard du joyeux danseur pour le poser sur le faux-blond, tout en arborant une très légère expression amusée. Alois est parti dans sa danse. Tu ne pourras peut-être plus jamais récupérer ton _iPod_ maintenant.

\- Il a _intérêt_ à me le rendre ! Est-ce que tu _sais_ tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour l'avoir de cette couleur ? _J'ai dû dire au vendeur que c'était pour ma_ _sœur_ , dit Kristopherson.

Impossible de douter de la véracité de ses propos.

\- Pourquoi un _iPod_? Pourquoi pas un _Zune ?_ demanda Preston.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est.

\- _Laisse tomber_.

Soudain, le blond arrêta de bouger et il fronça les sourcils, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Alois ? demanda le bleuté.

\- C'est quoi cette merde, _One Direction ?_ demanda le blond.

\- N'écoute pas ça ! cria Kristopherson en essayant de reprendre l'appareil des mains du blond, qui le mis hors de sa portée.

\- Eh, ces mecs sont plutôt mignons. Tu préfères lequel, Kris ? demanda Alois pour le taquiner, regardant l'image associée à la chanson.

Il gloussa en voyant le faux-blond devenir aussi rose que sa cravate.

\- Alois, ne tourmente pas Kristopherson, le gronda Ciel.

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu lui-même, mais avec Alois, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

\- Oui, _chéri_ , dit le blond en rendant l'appareil à son propriétaire.

C'était au tour du bleuté de rougir. Les autres garçons le regardèrent avec de grands sourires. Bien vite, toute cette attention devint insupportable. Le bleuté se racla la gorge et prononça un simple :

\- _Quoi ?_

\- On attend de te voir dire « _Pardon ?_ », « _Arrête de dire ce genre de choses !_ », ou _quoi que ce soit_ , dit Daniel.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas _vraiment_ , répondit Ciel, trouvant soudainement la fenêtre très intéressante.

Alois parla ensuite, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, _mon_ _cœur_.

Ciel hésita avant de répondre :

\- Le « _mon cœur_ » était-il réellement nécessaire ?

\- _Assurément_ , le bleuté roula de l'œil en entendant sa réponse.

\- _Ah-hah !_ _Une confession !_

Le bleuté fut alors, pointé du doigt par le Westley.

\- Je pense que c'est difficilement une « confession », Daniel, dit le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- Quel _genre_ de confession, exactement ? demanda le bleuté, essayant d'échapper au sourire mauvais du blond.

\- De _ton éternel amour pour Alois !_ déclara Daniel.

\- Non, absolument pas, répondit simplement Ciel.

Il ne semblait pas être embarrassé, si ce n'était pour la légère teinte rosée sur ses joues.

\- Oh, _allez !_ Est-ce que tu es _aveugle ?!_ demanda le fils de politicien, exaspéré de voir l'entêtement du garçon.

\- Pas moi, _toi_ oui, dit le bleuté, prenant une profonde inspiration. Alois et moi sommes un couple depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Son rougissement ne s'améliora pas, mais son expression resta la même. Il était évidemment quelque peu déstabilisé en mettant tout cela au grand jour.

Exposer son cœur à tous et toutes était une action risquée, mais le fait est que, une partie de lui _voulait_ qu'ils sachent. Il voulait faire savoir qu'Alois était sien, _à lui seul_. Il en avait assez de voir des filles et des _garçons_ lui tourner autour dès que l'occasion se présentait. La jalousie n'était décidément pas son ami, et ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait que ce soit le cas.

Ciel pensait aussi aux sentiments du blond, et au fait qu'il était visiblement peiné de ne pas pouvoir flirter librement avec le bleuté en public, devant se limiter à de petites « _blagues_ » ici et là. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de vraies « blagues ». Alois était à cent pour cent sérieux lorsqu'il les faisait.

Trois des six devinrent silencieux et ils les regardèrent d'un air choqués, ne s'étant douté de _rien_. Ils savaient que les deux garçons avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais pas qu'ils étaient « ensembles », à l'exception de Kristopherson. Le faux-blond avait des sentiments mitigés quant à cela. Il était content pour ses amis, mais en même temps, triste d'apprendre que la moindre chance de les voir se séparer venait de disparaître.

Cela se voyait sur son visage, attirant l'attention de Daniel. Le Westley lui tapota le dos et dit :

\- T'inquiète, mon pote. _Il y a plein d'autres poissons dans le_ _ **grand océan gay**_.

\- _Ferme-là._

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Preston, portant son attention sur le blond et le bleuté.

\- _Un moment_ , dit nonchalamment le bleuté.

Il préférait ne pas en faire tout un plat. Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond s'assoit sur ses cuisses.

\- _V-Va t-en !_

\- Mais je veux un câlin !

Quel est l'intérêt de s'officialiser si on ne peut même pas se _câliner ?_ dit Alois avec une innocence railleuse.

\- Ce n'est pas un « câlin », Alois !

Le visage du bleuté était en feu. Jamais auparavant avait-il été aussi embarrassé _dans toute sa vie_.

\- Et quand je pense, commença Daniel, qu'on les a laissé _partager une chambre_ à la plage...

Alois gloussa avant que Ciel se remette à crier.

\- Ne _détourne_ pas les choses ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! _Surtout lorsque Steven regardait !_

\- Qui est « Steven » ?

\- Mon ornithorynque en peluche.

Daniel posa les yeux sur le bleuté qui s'agitait sous le poids du blond.

\- Wow, Phantomhive... dit le brun, _stoppé_ par un _ornithorynque_... Ce n'est pas rien... Désolé, mec.

Sa fausse empathie et sa taquinerie firent _aboyer Le Chien de Garde de La Reine_ :

\- _FERME-LA !_


	98. Filles Et Buissons Machiavéliques

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

98\. Filles Et Buissons Machiavéliques.

Warwick Academy : là où les enfants de l'élite de la Grande Bretagne étudient. Les fils et filles de personnages importants s'y trouvent, Warwick Academy a formé les personnes les plus influentes de l'Angleterre. Warwick accueille de futurs acteurs, banquiers, politiciens, PDG de compagnies, _etc_. Certains élèves privilégiés ont déjà une longueur d'avance sur leur carrière, tel que le jeune acteur, _Lawrence Rose_ , ou le PDG de la _compagnie de Jouets Phantom_ , _Ciel Phantomhive_. En effet, chaque jour est extraordinaire à Warwick. Les élèves préparent toujours quelque chose de bien à Warwick. Comme ce jour-là par exemple, bien qu'il soit extraordinaire, ce n'était pas dans le _bon_ sens.

L'atmosphère morose qui régnait dans l'école ne disait rien qui vaille alors qu'une nouvelle menace rôdait dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Cette nouvelle menace était une fille du nom de _Cassandra Bates_ , qui commençait son année scolaire dans l'école, ce jour-là. Comme les deux garçons mentionnés plus tôt, elle avait également une longueur d'avance sur sa carrière, en tant que propriétaire d'une grande société d'investissement.

Cassandra avait les cheveux d'une teinte rougeâtre qui s'arrêtaient légèrement au ras de ses épaules, et elle semblait constamment faire la tête. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant chez cette jeune fille, c'était son _œil gauche_.

Ledit œil était marqué d'un pentacle, qu'elle faisait passer pour une _lentille de contact_. Les autres élèves avaient trouvé cette idée brillante, et ils s'étaient mis à acheter leurs propres lentilles de couleurs, marquées d'étranges motifs. _Mais nous savons de quoi il s'agit réellement_.

À ses côtés se trouvait sa fidèle servante (enfin, « sous contrat »), qui avait pu rentrer dans l'école à la condition que sa scolarité soit payée. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses noirs qui lui tombaient le long du dos, et des yeux d'un étrange coloris rouge. _August Remy_ était son nom. Elle marchait le long des couloirs avec sa maîtresse, portant le sac de cette dernière silencieusement, à moins d'être interpellée.

\- August, l'affaire Clifton a-t-elle été réglée ? demanda soudainement Cassandra.

\- _Oui, maîtresse_. Lors du déjeuner, répondit la bonne avec hâte.

\- Il était temps. J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient encore se défiler.

Sans un mot de plus, elles reprirent leur marche vers le cours d'Histoire en silence.

Elles entrèrent dans la classe – enfin, Cassandra entra. August se raidit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Elle regarda droit devant elle, alors que sa maîtresse se retournait.

\- _August !_ Que fais-tu ? demanda la jeune maîtresse avec impatience, tirant l'autre fille de sa transe.

August cligna des yeux et regarda sa maîtresse en train de taper du pied, main sur la hanche.

\- Rien, dit la bonne en suivant Cassandra vers une place avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

August avait évidemment _menti_ à sa maîtresse. Il y avait _quelque chose_. Elle posa les yeux sur un certain coin de la pièce, et se concentra sur un groupe de garçons. Deux garçons en particuliers, un blond et un autre portant un cache-œil, aux cheveux d'une étrange teinte bleue.

Le bleuté la remarqua, et il donna un coup de coude à son compagnon blond dans les côtes, ce dernier portant son attention sur elle. Elle détourna alors le regard. Fixer les gens est assez _malpoli_ , voyez-vous. Elle savait bien que les garçons étaient également en mesure de la sentir, aussi vite qu'elle, peut-être. Après tout, _ils étaient de la même espèce_.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de garçons de l'autre côté de la classe discutaient, tandis que les deux démons se parlaient entre eux.

\- Qu'est-elle ? Humaine ? Démone ? Autre chose ? demanda le blond à l'autre en chuchotant pour que le reste des six n'entendent pas.

\- Une _démone_ , sans l'ombre d'un doute. La fille à côté d'elle semble avoir un pacte avec elle, alors elle ne _devrait_ pas être un problème, répondit le bleuté.

\- « _devrait_ » ? Il n'y a pas de « _devrait_ » qui tienne. Ce genre de choses entraînent _toujours_ des _problèmes_ , Ciel.

\- _En effet_ , dit Ciel, au moment où l'on remarqua qu'ils ne participaient pas à la conversation des autres garçons.

\- Eh, dit Daniel, secouant l'épaule du bleuté pour avoir son attention. De quoi est-c'que vous parlez tous les deux ? il sembla sous-entendre quelque chose d'un mouvement de sourcils.

\- _Rien_ , dit le bleuté, ne convaincant évidemment pas le Westley.

Au moment où Daniel fut sur le point de lui faire remarquer, Alois prit la parole :

\- _Les buissons devant l'école ressemblent à des bites,_ dit-il, obtenant instantanément l'attention de tous, changeant avec brio le sujet.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Kristopherson, n'ayant entendu que quelques bouts de la conversation. _Des buissons et des bites ?_

\- Les buissons devant l'école ressemblent à des bites !

répéta le blond. Tu n'as pas vu comment ils sont taillés ? J'imagine que c'est censé être « _artistique_ », mais ça ressemble à des _sculptures de bites_.

Ciel ne put ignorer l'envie spontanée de se frapper le front. Mais là encore, se souvenant de ces buissons, _Alois avait à cent pour cent raison_. Il se mit à rougir.

\- _Il n'y a que toi pour remarquer ce genre de choses, Trancy..._ dit Kristopherson, calmant son rougissement un peu mieux que le bleuté.

\- Désormais, _vous verrez ces buissons, et ne penserez qu'à des bites_ , dit le blond, croisant les bras. Il avait presque l'air _fier_ de lui.

\- _Bon_ , je vous préviens que le prochain qui prononcera le mot « bite » s'attirera ma colère, et que je devrai le punir d'une manière cruelle et originale _,_ les avertit Ciel.

Le bleuté en avait assez du mot. Ses paroles rendirent les autres garçons silencieux, tous, sauf _la Menace Blonde_.

\- Ooh ! C'est _sale_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois, regardant le garçon _droit dans_ _l'œil_ , agaçant ce dernier.

Aussitôt le bleuté eut la source de son agacement et de son _embarras_ sous la main, et il frotta ses phalanges contre la boîte crânienne du garçon, donnant avec efficacité son _troisième noogie_ à Alois.

\- Allons, allons, vous deux, commença Daniel, essayant de se retenir de rire. _Gardez ça pour plus tard !_

Le blond et le bleuté devinrent rouge comme une tomate, faisant rire les autres.

\- Quel bande d' _idiots,_ murmura Cassandra, observant le groupe.

August regarda à nouveau ledit groupe. Ces deux « _idiots_ » étaient-ils de réellement des démons ? Ils n'en avaient _certainement_ pas l'air. Elle porta son attention sur le devant de la salle lorsque le professeur entra.

\- Bon ! Assis, assis, assis ! Et pour l'amour de Dieu, _taisez-vous !_ rugit l'homme. Je commence le cours, alors concentrez-vous.

Alors que le cours débutait, les garçons et les deux filles ne pouvaient oublier une chose. _Les buissons devant l'école ressemblaient vraiment à des parties génitales_.


	99. Connaître Ses Voisins

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

99\. Connaître Ses Voisins.

La journée continua, lentement, mais sûrement. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans leur cours de chimie comme à leur habitude, et ils prirent leurs places. Et _comme par hasard_ Cassandra et sa loyale servante avaient le même cours.

\- Je me demande si elles nous suivent... dit le blond à son compagnon pour plaisanter.

\- J'en doute. Pourquoi feraient-elles une chose pareille ? lui demanda Ciel, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le blond le regarda d'un air condescendant.

\- _Sérieusement ?_ Je pourrais trouver au moins _dix_ raisons, dit-il, les listant.

Et si elle avait pour une quelconque raison une dent contre la compagnie Phantom ? Et si Ciel avait fait enfermer son père contre de l'argent ? Il y avait tellement de « et si » qui venaient à l'esprit du blond, et chaque hypothèses lui donnaient envie de _cacher ses amis, son ornithorynque, et son « mari », parce qu'il savait que ce dernier provoquerait forcément quelque chose_.

En réponse aux ridicules affirmations d'Alois, allant de quelque peu réaliste à _totalement absurde_ , le bleuté leva l'œil au ciel.

\- Étrangement, je _doute_ qu' _elle soit un pion de Satan venu prendre mon âme_ , Alois.

\- _Ça pourrait arriver_ , dit simplement le blond alors que la professeur entrait dans la salle.

\- _Bonjour à tous_ , dit l'institutrice, transportant une pile de feuilles. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler avec des objets chimiques ! Ça a l'air amusant, non ?

Toute la classe gémit. À chaque fois que cette question était posée, le cours s'avérait être horriblement ennuyeux.

\- Je vais maintenant vous donner les consignes à suivre. _Ne les déchirer pas si vous voulez garder vos sourcils_ , leur dit la femme, donnant une feuille de la pile qu'elle arrivait difficilement à porter à chaque élèves.

Une fois cela fait, elle mit les feuilles en trop sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers la classe.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous choisissiez toujours les mêmes partenaires, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer quelque chose d'un peu _différent,_ \- un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la gorge des élèves. J'ai mis vos noms dans ce chapeau, je veux que vous en tiriez _un_ , et ce sera votre binôme. Compris ?

Elle fit le tour des tables avant de s'arrêter devant le duo de démons. Le bleuté fut le premier à choisir, sortant le bout de papier plié, et le blond en fit de même.

\- _August Remy_ , lut le bleuté, relevant l'œil et croisant le regard de la démone qui lui sourit tout en agitant la main.

Alois tira la langue avec dégoût.

\- _Cassandra Bates_... il fronça le nez.

\- _Ne sois pas désagréable_ , dit le bleuté en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Je ne suis pas « _agréable_ », l'informa le blond en faisant de même. Je n'ai jamais été « _agréable_ ». Cependant, puisque c'est toi qui le demande, je ferai de mon mieux pour être _gentil_.

- _Ça vient de KiLL BiLL._

\- _Fais-moi un procès._

Ils se séparèrent, rejoignant leurs partenaires désignées. Ciel salua August d'un simple mouvement de tête, tandis qu'Alois balança juste ses affaires sur la table sans dire un mot.

\- Tu dois être Ciel, dit la partenaire du bleuté. _Je suis August_.

\- Hm, dit-il simplement.

\- Tout le monde dit que tu es plutôt silencieux. J'imagine que c'est la vérité, dit la fille, adressant au garçon un sourire qui fut ignoré. Ils ne m'ont pas dit, cependant, que tu étais un _démon_.

\- Parce qu'ils ne le _savent_ pas, dit le garçon, détournant enfin l'œil de sa feuille pour regarder August. Et je suppose que tu es dans le même sac que moi ?

\- _Tout à fait_. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

\- Naturellement, répondit-il, laissant son regard se balader dans la pièce vers le garçon de l'autre côté qui le regardait.

Alois mit ses doigts sur sa tête pour imiter des « cornes », et il articula le mot « Satan ». Ciel leva l'œil au ciel en voyant les pitreries du garçon. August suivit son regard et vit le blond, qui lui tira la langue en remarquant qu'elle le regardait.

\- Est-il ton familier ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En quelque sorte, je suppose, répondit Ciel.

Il avait déjà commencé à mélanger les substances chimiques en suivant les instructions.

\- Parfois, il a la maturité d'un _enfant de huit ans_.

\- Je peux voir ça, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle regarda le blond interagir avec la Bates. Cassandra lui criait dessus, et il devinait les doses des substances, les mélangeant toutes dans une même fiole.

\- Il semble être dur avec ma maîtresse...

\- Alois est dur avec _tout le monde_.

\- Même toi ?

\- _Surtout_ moi.

Ciel pouvait presque _entendre_ La Menace Blonde ajouter « _si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ » à la fin de la phrase. Heureusement pour lui, Alois était trop occupé à insulter Cassandra.

\- Est- _elle_ au courant de notre « condition » ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait important pour l'instant.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il, continuant à mesurer les liquides, prenant son temps. Quel était son « souhait », si je puis me permettre ?

\- _La vengeance_ , dit August comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Ses parents ont été assassiné après que l'un des clients de son père ait appris qu'il cachait de l'argent en Suisse, quelque chose de cet ordre. _Tu sais comment sont les humains_.

\- Oui... dit-il, touchant inconsciemment son cache-œil.

Il savait _exactement_ comment étaient les humains. Étrangement, l'entendre parler des humains ainsi l'énervait pour une certaine raison.

August inclina la tête et le regarda avec curiosité. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un gros « _BOUM_ » retentit quelque part dans la pièce, et ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir la source du bruit.

Alois se tenait derrière une fiole fumante, son visage, ses lunettes de sécurité, ainsi que son uniforme recouvert de noir. Calmement, il retira lesdites lunettes pour voir à nouveau, révélant la zone épargnée autour de ses yeux, donnant une sorte de « masque de propreté » au garçon. Il toussa et de la fumée noire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cassandra avait heureusement était dos à l'explosion, son dos était donc le seul endroit couvert de la mystérieuse matière noire, sentant le brûlé.

\- _Imbécile !_ cria-t-elle. Je t'ai _dit_ de ne pas tout mélanger ! _On devait suivre les consignes !_

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, répondit le blond en essayant de nettoyer les lunettes avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa cravate pourpre. Comment veux-tu profiter de la vie si tu passes ton temps à suivre les règles ?

\- C'est de la _chimie_! Ce n'est pas _censer_ être _drôle !_ dit la fille avant de regarder ses habits. _REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MON UNIFORME !_

\- Je l'ai **enchanté** , dit Alois, un sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres. _Pas besoin de me remercier_.

August détourna les yeux de la scène pour regarder son propre binôme, qui avait actuellement une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur l'estomac. Alois sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en le remarquant.

\- ABRUTI !

\- C'EST _ALOIS TRANCY,_ POUFIASSE !

\- Monsieur Trancy. Le bureau du proviseur. _Tout de suite_ , dit la professeur, croisant les bras en arborant un air assez énervé.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, _femme ?!_ J'ai des ennuis maintenant !

\- Je ne t'ai _rien_ fait, pauvre _con !_ C'est ta faute !

\- Mademoiselle Bates, vous aussi, - cette fois, la professeur était réellement sérieuse _-. Nous n'utilisons pas un tel langage dans ma classe._

\- Ouais, _Bates !_

\- Alois, vous n'êtes pas mieux. Bureau. Tout de suite. Vous deux. Allez-y.

Et donc, Alois passa un nouvel après-midi à ranger des livres, tandis qu'August pu connaître un peu mieux ses camarades démons. Ciel avait bien ris, mais Cassandra, elle, avait _reçu un nettoyage à sec_.


	100. Les Filles Conversent

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

100\. Les Filles Conversent Et Les Garçons Perversent.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le duo de démons, August, ainsi que Cassandra firent de leur mieux pour mutuellement s'ignorer. Cela dit, Cassandra se plaignait parfois de la stupidité de « cet idiot de blond », se répétant donc un peu. Ce fut un heureux incident qui changea la donne.

Le Phantomhive était assis à sa place, attendant le début du cours, comme à son habitude. Il écoutait Alois lui expliquer en quoi la version Américaine de _Top Gear_ était une catastrophe, et pourquoi la version Britannique était bien mieux sur n'importe quel aspect (même au niveau des présentateurs) après avoir vu un épisode de la version étrangère sur _Youtube_. Il écoutait le blond décrire avec passion son dégoût pour _Top Gear U.S_ pour avoir déshonoré le nom de l'un de ses programmes télés préférés, donnant parfois son propre avis, et riant des pitreries du garçon. Mais alors, _tout bascula lorsque Daniel Westley attaqua_.

Alors que Ciel était distrait, le brun attrapa l'un des fils du nœud qui retenait le cache-œil du garçon avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec.

\- Ziiiip ! cria-t-il, prenant le cache-œil avec un grand sourire, riant de son accomplissement.

Les deux démons écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant que le sceau sur l'œil du bleuté serait vu par tous. Rapidement, il ferma son œil droit avant de le couvrir d'une main. Il se leva pour faire face au garçon tout en _s'assurant que personne ne l'ait vu_.

Heureusement pour lui, _il semblerait que non_. Il porta alors son attention sur le petit farceur.

\- _Daniel ! Rends-le-moi, et sur le champ !_ cria-t-il.

Il était furieux. Son regard n'était pas _glacé_ , mais _brûlant de rage_. En réponse, Daniel balança l'objet devant lui pour le narguer.

\- C'est bon, mec. T'aimes pas les _blagues ?_ répondit-il, son sourire triomphant commençant à disparaître.

\- _Non._ Maintenant _rends. le. moi_.

Ciel tendit sa main libre vers le garçon, demandant à ce que le cache-œil revienne à son propriétaire. À contrecœur, le garçon céda, mettant prudemment l'objet dans la main de l'autre garçon.

\- Je suis désolé ! _Roh..._

Le bleuté reprit ce qui lui était sien et il le remit sur son œil droit avant de refaire le nœud à l'arrière, s'assurant d'en faire un double. Il balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard.

Beaucoup plus d'élèves les regardaient à présent. Apparemment, il avait fait une scène. Cependant, la plupart des élèves semblaient être de son côté, se mettant d'accord sur le fait que le Westley était allé trop loin. Ils ne savaient pas _comment_ le bleuté avait été « blessé », ce dernier leur avait dit plus d'une fois que c'était arrivé lors « d'un accident », et qu' _il préférait ne pas en parler_. Tous compatissaient pour lui à cause de son mensonge – tous, _sauf_ une fille.

 _Cassandra Bates_ l'avait vue. Une lueur violâtre avant qu'il ferme son œil. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute pour elle, un _pacte avec le diable_.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir quelqu'un d'autre en posséder un. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Elle savait qu'il y avait certains _critères_ à remplir pour invoquer un démon. _Numéro un :_ l'humain doit être sans foi. _Numéro deux :_ l'humain doit _désespérément_ vouloir survivre.

Si ce garçon remplissait ces critères, et _possédait un démon_ alors où était-il ? Son attention se posa sur la menace blonde. Après tout, il _était_ capable de survivre à _une explosion chimique au visage_ sans aucun problème, faisant de lui un potentiel candidat.

Cela, cependant, devrait attendre étant donné qu'une nouvelle question naquit dans son esprit. _August est-elle au courant ?_ se demanda-t-elle. August était elle aussi une démone, alors il serait logique qu'elle puisse sentir la présence de l'un de ses congénères ? Cassandra se souvint de l'entrée curieusement hésitante d'August dans la classe le premier jour. Se pourrait-il qu'elle _savait_ , et qu'elle ne disait simplement rien à sa maîtresse ?

Dès que la sonnerie eut retentis, elle emmena sa servante dans un endroit isolé sous l'auvent d'un bâtiment voisin pour interroger la démone.

\- _Oui, j'étais consciente de cela, maîtresse_ , dit August, répondant à la question de la rousse. Je ne pensais pas que cette information vous serait nécessaire, alors je l'ai simplement écartée.

Cassandra sentit sa paupière la démanger à cause de son irritation.

\- _Bien sûr que c'est important !_ dit-elle d'une forte voix. Franchement, comment peux-tu être aussi _inutile ?!_

L'autre fille se courba poliment.

\- Mes excuses, maîtresse.

August sentit son propre agacement s'amplifier, mais elle le réprima rapidement. La jeune demoiselle croisa les bras et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle devait trouver un moyen de gérer la situation.

\- Que vais-je faire ? Et si tout cela interfère avec _notre plan ?!_

\- _À propos du plan, maîtresse._.. commença la démone, relevant la tête. Avons-nous de nouvelles pistes quant aux assassins de vos parents ? demanda-t-elle.

\- _Non_. C'est pourquoi _tu_ es là ! dit l'autre fille, se tournant pour faire face à la démone. _Tu_ veux juste _accélérer les choses_ pour avoir mon _âme_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, la pointant du doigt.

La fille aux cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux un instant, surprise, avant de se courber davantage devant sa maîtresse.

\- _Même si cela prend votre vie entière, jusqu'à ce que le pacte soit rempli, je vous serai_ _ **toujours**_ _fidèle_.

Cassandra marqua une pause pour regarder la démone.

\- _Bien_. Maintenant viens, nous devons trouver quoi faire de ce Phantomhive et de son stupide _larbin_ blond, dit-elle, commençant à partir de sous l'auvent en faisant signe à sa servante de suivre.

Alors qu'elle sortit de l'ombre, August s'arrêta un instant avant de se retourner et de regarder l'auvent une dernière fois. Ne voyant rien, elle continua à suivre l'autre fille, laissant une certaine distance entre elles, comme toujours.

Pendant ce temps sur le toit du bâtiment, deux garçons étaient accroupis, afin de ne pas pouvoir être vu depuis le sol.

\- Je suis ton _larbin ?_ demanda le blond à l'autre, quelque peu dérangé par cette idée.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle se trompe, répondit le bleuté au blond. Tu es ma _petite-amie_.

\- Ouais ! Une minute... dit Alois, marquant une pause avant de se relever. _JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !_

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu hésité ?

le nargua l'autre garçon, se relevant à son tour. Et non, _je n'ai pas besoin que tu me montres_.

\- _Ne le nie pas !_

\- Je le _nierai_. Ce qui m'inquiète actuellement, c'est de savoir si cette « _Cassandra_ » sera une source d'ennuis ou non.

\- Je t'ai _dit_ que ce genre de choses finissaient toujours par être _problématiques_ , mais est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? _Non !_ _Je t'avais prévenu !_

\- Oh, _tais-toi_. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler plutôt que de savoir si tu as raison ou non, dit le bleuté, croisant les bras.

\- _Des problèmes que je t'avais fais remarquer, et oui j'ai raison_ , répondit le blond.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de « _te taire_ » ?

\- _Ne t'ai-je pas dit que « je t'avais prévenu » ?_

Ciel décroisa les bras et se rapprocha de l'autre garçon, se mettant _presque assez proche_ _du visage du blond pour que cela devienne inconfortable_ , surprenant ce dernier, et le faisant s'empourprer.

\- Je me fiche de savoir si tu « m'avais prévenu », dit le bleuté, comme je l'ai dis, maintenant, il y a plus important.

\- Comme la façon dont tu vas me _faire taire ?_ dit le blond.

Avec cette question, il était sûr et certain d'avoir le dernier mot.

Aussitôt, cependant, sa bouche fut recouverte par celle de l'autre garçon, le rendant incapable de prononcer un mot. Bien que le bond ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon le fasse réellement taire, surtout d'une telle manière, ce geste était plutôt bien accueilli, alors que ses bras finirent par se frayer un chemin autour du cou du bleuté.

Oh, comme ce garçon pouvait faire battre son cœur. _Le bleuté_ était rarement celui qui initiait ce genre d'intimités, laissant le blond lui voler des baisers dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais lorsqu'il le _faisait_ , le blond avait l'impression de recevoir une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Eh! Phantomhive ! Trancy ! les interpella une voix d'en bas.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, cachant misérablement leurs rougissements, et ils cherchèrent l'origine de la voix.

 _C'était évidemment le reste des six_. Il y avait Daniel, Travis, Preston, et Kristopherson, tout sourire comme des idiots.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le toit ?_ demanda le garçon à la cravate rose, _ne remarquant absolument pas l'éléphant dans la pièce_.

Daniel, cependant, _le fit remarquer_ et le cria presque jusqu'aux cieux :

\- Ouais ! _À part vous rouler des pelles !_ cria-t-il.

\- C'est _strictement confidentiel_! cria en retour le blond.

Il regarda le bleuté avec un air désolé, avant de sauter du bâtiment _d'heureusement un étage_ pour rejoindre les quatre autres au sol. Si cela avait été plus haut, il y aurait eu quelques suspicions. Ce fut pour cette raison que le bleuté hésita avant de sauter, mais il les rejoint bien vite.

\- Je suis presque sûr et certain que faire ça transgresse de _nombreuses_ règles du règlement intérieur, dit Preston.

Il connaissait le règlement _quasiment par_ _cœur_ pour une quelconque raison.

\- Je m'assurerai de te prévenir lorsque j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre des règles de l'école, Preston, dit le blond.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme, le bleuté n'arrivait même pas à _ne serait-ce_ que concevoir la chose. C'était évident pour les six, étant donné son silence et sa tendance à éviter le contact visuel _comme la peste_.

\- Alois, je crois que tu as _cassé_ le cyclope, dit Kristopherson pour plaisanter, n'essayant même pas de _cacher_ son sourire narquois.

\- Nan, c'est juste sa manière d'être ! _Il est mignon comme ça_. Mais... dit le blond, levant un sourcil et faisant face au bleuté avec son propre sourire espiègle, il est plutôt drôle lorsqu'il est _agressif_ , aussi.

Cinq des six rirent et taquinèrent le sixième, lançant occasionnellement des « _Oh là là_ » en essayant d'imiter la voix de _George Takei_ du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec leurs voix d'adolescent. Ciel fronça les sourcils, frustré.

\- _**Dois**_ _-tu vraiment rendre cela pire que ça ne l'est_ _ **déjà**_ _?!_ demanda-t-il au blond.

Alois s'arrêta de rire un moment pour regarder le garçon dans l'œil. Avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il pouvait exprimer, il dit simplement :

\- Oui. _Oui je le dois._

Autre part à Warwick, une certaine fille et sa servante démone étaient en train de préparer un plan pour s'occuper du duo de démons. Hélas, _ce n'est pas une histoire pour aujourd'hui_.


	101. Lui Être Jaloux

Cela fait désormais 2 ans et 3 jours depuis que cette traduction a commencé à être publié ! Je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui lisez cette histoire, que ce soit depuis le début ou depuis peu de temps. Même si par la suite vous décidez de vous arrêter de lire, je vous serai tout de même très reconnaissante pour avoir dédié votre temps à la lecture de la traduction.

J'avais pensé à vous poser une question maintenant que l'histoire est de tout même au 101ème chapitre, mais j'ai bien peur que personne n'y réponde. Enfin, comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien, donc : Qui est votre personnage/arc préféré jusqu'ici ? Et que pensez-vous de l'histoire en général ?

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous, les lecteurs en pensez, après 2 ans de publication pour les plus anciens d'entre vous notamment.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

101\. Lui Être Jaloux.

C'était un autre paisible jour à Warwick. À cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves dans la même classe que le duo de démons étaient en permanence, sans aucune exception. Cependant, comme les autres élèves, ils ne « travaillaient » pas réellement. À la place, ils parlaient entre amis, ou entre eux de ceci et de cela, du beau temps et de la pluie. Ils en profitaient également pour jouer à des jeux de société divers et variés. Aujourd'hui, les garçons étaient plongés dans une captivante partie d'échecs, l'un des jeux préférés du jeune Phantomhive, un avis _que le Trancy ne partageait pas_. Pourtant Alois était déterminé à gagner _cette fois_ , comme la dernière fois, et la fois d'avant.

Ils étaient en pleine bataille, le bleuté jouant les noirs, et le blond jouant les blancs. Ils déplaçaient stratégiquement leurs pièces pour essayer de contrer les mouvements de leur adversaire, ayant pour but de s'emparer du « Roi ». Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alois déplaçait ses pièces, au hasard semblerait-il, plaçant sans y réfléchir à deux fois les pièces pour bloquer son opposant. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait : _bloquer_.

Le blond ne semblait pas réellement tenter d'atteindre le Roi, il semblait juste essayer de réduire le nombre des troupes de l'autre garçon. Cela rendait le bleuté perplexe. Le blond disait toujours qu'il allait le vaincre, pourtant il n'attaquait jamais.

 _Peut-être que lorsqu'il joue aux échecs, c'est le seul moment où Alois est « inoffensif »_ , pensa Ciel, tout en déplaçant l'un de ses Pions. Il atteindrait bientôt le bout de l'échiquier et serait en mesure de transformer le Pion en sa Reine perdue. Ce serait ensuite un jeu d'enfant que de prendre le Roi du blond.

Alois était assis en face de l'échiquier, à l'opposé du gentleman borgne, les bras croisés, observant la situation. Il prit le Fou blanc et le bougea à travers l'échiquier, prenant avec efficacité le Cavalier de l'autre garçon.

\- _Échec_ , dit-il, souriant avec fierté.

En réponse, Ciel roula de l'œil et il sortit son Roi de « _l'Échec_ », le posant sur une case que le Fou ne pouvait pas atteindre. C'était désormais à son tour de sourire narquoisement alors qu'il regardait le blond articuler le mot « mince ».

Cependant, l'apparition d'un visage familier mit fin à son amusement. Celui d'une démone. Elle alla vers eux sans une once d'hésitation en arborant un air grave, un certain contraste avec son habituel masque «amical ». Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt nonchalant, avec une légère once de dégoût.

\- Bonjour, dit le Phantomhive, gardant le blond dans son champ de vision périphérique pour s'assurer qu'il ne triche pas. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

August regarda brièvement le blond, dont les yeux bleus glacés étaient fixés sur elle. Elle sentit une certaine hostilité de sa part pour une quelconque raison, mais elle continua néanmoins à parler au bleuté.

\- Ma maîtresse aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Aujourd'hui si possible, après les cours, en fait.

\- _Cela m'a l'air pénible_ , répondit platement le bleuté. Mais _je_ n'ai pas vraiment de raisons de refuser. Et toi, Alois ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, _ô cyclope bleu_ , dit le blond à son ami, ne détournant cependant pas les yeux de la démone.

\- Aujourd'hui après les cours, cela me va. Ta maîtresse a-t-elle un lieu spécifique en tête ?

\- Oui, elle insiste pour que ce soit au _Manoir Phantomhive_ , mais je pense pouvoir la convaincre de changer d'avis, répondit August, sachant que les chances qu'il accepte étaient faibles.

Ciel, cependant, aimait bien l'idée de faire face aux filles sur son propre territoire. Le lieu lui était familier, et si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, Sebastian pouvait intervenir et les couvrir si nécessaire.

\- Cela me convient, dit-il, observant la fille cligner des yeux, surprise.

\- Très bien. J'en informerai ma maîtresse. Passez un bon après-midi.

Se courbant poliment, elle partit, laissant les deux garçons à leurs activités. Elle était étrange, ça c'était certain. Alois regarda son compagnon d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Tu laisses _l'ennemi_ venir chez nous !

\- Pour qu'elles soient plus faciles à battre, imbécile, dit le bleuté, reportant son attention sur le blond.

\- _C'est un suppôt de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus !_ Tu vas vraiment te mesurer face à ça ?!

\- Tout d'abord : _Alois, c'est l'une des choses les plus étranges que j'aie jamais pu entendre sortir de ta bouche_. Ensuite : oui. Cela ne devrait pas poser un gros problème. Sebastian sera lui aussi présent, au cas où les choses prennent un mauvais tournant.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison... dit le blond, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main et reportant son attention sur les pièces de l'échiquier.

C'était inhabituel de sa part d'admettre sa défaite en combat verbal aussi facilement. Ciel en vint à la même conclusion, alors qu'il observait le garçon. Ses pensées n'étaient plus concentrées sur la partie d'échecs, et il se demanda pourquoi le blond s'opposait tant à la venue des filles. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Oui, elles étaient de potentielles ennemies, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour que le garçon traite la démone de « _suppôt de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus_ » ? Oui, Alois était quelque peu « étrange », mais ce comportement lui était inhabituel. Normalement, il serait du genre à ne pas s'en importer, peut-être à dire quelque chose comme « _ramène-toi !_ ». Le bleuté regarda son compagnon blond déplacer l'une de ses pièces, trouvant soudainement une possible réponse à sa question.

Lorsque le blond releva les yeux vers lui pour lui indiquer qu'il avait fini, et que c'était son tour, Ciel prit la parole :

\- Alois, es-tu _jaloux_ d'August ?

Le Trancy passa du désintérêt à l'alerte, renversant presque la table. Une légère teinte rose était visible sur son visage.

\- Pas du _tout !_ dit-il sur la défensive.

Bingo. Le bleuté l'avait touché dans le mille. En y repensant, c'était plutôt logique. _Une démone qui faisait son apparition, se mettant soudainement à parler au bleuté, même lorsque Alois n'était pas présent ?_ Le blond savait que Ciel trouvait lui aussi les femmes aussi attirantes que les hommes, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas jaloux ? Dans une société où les relations romantiques homosexuelles n'étaient toujours pas reconnues comme « socialement correct », si les préférences sexuelles d'un individu se penchaient également vers les femmes, ne serait-il pas logique de choisir la femme ? De plus, August était elle aussi une démone, ils avaient alors un secret majeur en commun. Plus Alois y pensait, plus il était frustré.

Ciel sourit légèrement en entendant la réponse du blond, posant son propre menton dans la paume de sa main, et son coude sur la table.

- _Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- _Et alors ?_ dit-il, refusant de répondre directement.

\- _C'est mignon_ , dit le Phantomhive, déplaçant son Pion au bout de l'échiquier afin de le changer en son ancienne Reine. Tu es en « _échec_ ».

Alois fit la moue en étant qualifié de « _mignon_ », fronçant les sourcils, rouge comme une tomate. Il avait du mal à _penser_ aux échecs désormais. Il fixa l'échiquier, sans trouver de stratégie. Seules les paroles de l'autre garçon résonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que Ciel lui souriait narquoisement, il pouvait le _sentir_. Bientôt l'échiquier commençait à ne ressemblait à rien, seulement à des taches de noir et de blanc, alors que son cerveau _oubliait_ qu'il jouait aux échecs.

Ce fut en entendant le ricanement de l'autre qu'il revint à lui. Il avait promis de gagner, pas vrai ? Désormais il avait l'impression qu'il devait réellement vaincre ce garçon, et les couleurs de noir et de blanc commencèrent à reprendre leurs vraies formes.

Étant donné qu'il était en « échec », il devait _sortir_ de l' « échec ». Dans sa tête, il réfléchit aux différentes directions qu'il pouvait prendre pour déplacer son Roi, menant toutes à une défaite certaine infligée par la Reine noire. Aussitôt, il bougea sa Tour pour la mettre devant son Roi, bloquant temporairement le chemin de son adversaire.

Ciel prit ensuite ladite Tour, laissant la Reine juste à côté du Roi blanc. En réponse, Alois utilisa son Roi afin de prendre la Reine.

\- BOOM ! _Juste comme ça_ , dit-il pour rire.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que _tu sois toujours une fille_ , dit le bleuté d'un ton plaisantin, regardant le blond refaire la moue. _Boom. Juste comme ça_.


	102. Ambition

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

102\. Ambition.

Le Manoir Phantomhive qui se situait dans la région de Londres était sur pied depuis, au moins, l'ère Victorienne. Même après avoir été brûlé, fait exploser, et laissé tomber en ruine dans la nature, il se tenait toujours du haut de sa grandeur originelle. Ce domaine avait connu maintes et maintes fois d'horribles secrets, mais aucuns d'eux n'arrivaient à la cheville de celui-ci : le Manoir Phantomhive était le gîte de pas un, mais _trois_ démons.

Il s'agissait bel et bien des viles créatures qui osaient défier Dieu lui-même et qui parcouraient la Terre à la recherche d'âmes humaines à déguster, prolongeant alors leur méprisable existence. Cependant, ces trois abominables êtres n'étaient pas les _seuls_ démons de Londres. Il y avait, en effet, un _quatrième_ diable, du nom de « _August_ ». Heureusement pour la population de Londres, cette démone était tenue en laisse par une adolescente distinguée, élégante, et quelque peu corrompue.

Son nom était « Cassandra Bates », et en ce jour elle et sa servante démone allaient avoir un entretien avec les résidents de la demeure Phantomhive. Cassandra vint à l'entrée quelque temps après la fin des cours, s'assurant qu'il s'agisse de l'adresse que le bleuté lui avait rapidement gribouillé sur un bout de papier déchiré. Bien que ledit papier soit froissé, lui donnant l'impression que le garçon était méprisable, elle changea d'avis en voyant l'imposante bâtisse.

C'était bien plus grand que sa maison moderne que ce soit au niveau de l'envergure ou de la renommée. Même si son chez-elle était assez grand et sophistiqué, cela faisait pâle figure à côté du Manoir. Peut-être que le garçon qui en était le propriétaire gardait des secrets encore plus impressionnants qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer.

La démone de la jeune demoiselle, August, leva la main pour frapper à la vieille porte en bois, avant que ladite porte ne s'ouvre sans même avoir été effleurée par les phalanges de la fille, un grand homme vêtu de noir apparaissant. Il sourit poliment.

\- Bienvenue au Manoir Phantomhive. Nous vous attendions, Mademoiselle Bates, dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte pour la jeune demoiselle et sa démone.

August écarquilla les yeux, surprise. _Combien de démons possède-t-il ?!_ pensa-t-elle.

Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas _un_ , mais _deux_ démons à sa disposition, et à en juger par la forte aura sinistre que l'homme dégageait, il était le plus puissant. Le bleuté n'était pas à prendre à la légère, aucun doute là-dessus. Bien qu'il soit commun pour les démons d'avoir des _familiers_ , il n'était cependant pas commun de posséder des démons en chair et en os, capable de former des pactes avec les humains. Cassandra en tant que simple humaine était évidemment insensible à tout cela, elle ne fit donc pas attention à l'homme. La démone choisit de _garder_ les choses ainsi, mais elle était désormais en alerte. L'homme les emmena dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux garçons, l'un était en train de _lire_ , l'autre en train de _construire un château avec les coussins du canapé_. Je _vous_ laisser deviner _qui faisait quoi_.

\- Cassandra Bates et sa servante, August Remy, jeune maître, dit l'homme au bleuté, se courbant poliment.

\- Merci, Sebastian, répondit ce dernier. Prenez un siège, je vous en prie.

La jeune maîtresse s'assit sur l'une des chaises, alors que l'homme vêtu de noir était occupé à remettre les coussins à leur place, tandis que sa démone se tenait derrière elle comme une ombre. Alois se laissa tomber sur le canapé une fois que Sebastian eut fini de le ranger, et Ciel s'assit sur sa propre chaise, attendant patiemment que Cassandra se mette à l'aise pour parler.

\- Si j'ai bien compris il y a quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me faire part, Mlle Bates, dit-il enfin. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Tout d'abord, tu peux arrêter de jouer, Phantomhive. Ensuite, _je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu possèdes également un démon_ , dit la jeune demoiselle, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Le bleuté sourit.

\- _Oui, en effet_. August te l'a-t-elle dit, ou l'as-tu deviné toute seule ?

\- Alors tu savais pour August, hein ? Pour répondre à ta question je l'ai compris lorsque ce Westley a enlevé ton cache-œil l'autre jour. _August me cachait des choses_ , dit-elle, regardant sa démone d'un air mauvais.

August continua à fixer droit devant elle, ne semblant pas y prêter attention, alors Cassandra reporta son attention sur le bleuté.

\- Voyons-le alors. _Ton pacte_ , reprit-elle.

Eh bien, cette fille avait du culot pour débarquer ici et agir comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux. Le blond n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle avait de parler à Ciel : _pas le moins du monde_. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait dit, « _August me cachait des choses_ », avait touché une corde chez lui. Il regarda la maîtresse d'un air mauvais.

\- Eh bien, _n'es-tu pas perspicace ?_ dit le Phantomhive avec condescendance. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête. _Je n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres dans ma propre demeure_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Es-tu seulement venue ici pour me dire cela, ou y a-t-il autre chose ?

Cassandra sentit son sourcil la démanger.

\- Je veux savoir _pourquoi_ , dit-elle, pourquoi as-tu également un démon ?

\- _Les dames d'abord_.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de glousser en entendant la réplique du bleuté.

\- Te joues-tu de moi, Phantomhive ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Comme je l'ai dit, _je n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres dans ma propre demeure_. Je n'aime pas non plus tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue ici ? dit Ciel, observant la fille dans son siège qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. As-tu affaire à _l'élève, Ciel Phantomhive ?_ Veux-tu parler avec _le propriétaire de Phantom ?_ Ou se pourrait-il que tu veuilles t'entretenir avec _Le Chien de Garde de La Reine ?_

\- Le chien de _quoi ?_

\- Concernant le meurtre de tes parents, en tant que _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ , _je me suis renseigné à ce sujet._ Ne te serait-il pas bénéfique que je te dise ce que je sais ?

\- … _Pas vraiment_... dit la fille, détournant le regard. August regarda sa maîtresse d'un air étonné.

\- Mais maîtresse... commença-t-elle, avant d'être tue par Cassandra.

\- _Silence, August_.

\- _Oh, je vois..._ débuta Ciel, son sourire narquois s'effaçant. Ce qui t'as poussé à avoir un démon, c'est _ton manque de but_.

Ils regardèrent tous le bleuté avec appréhension. Même Alois, qui était avachi sur le canapé, était désormais tout ouïe. _Il savait de quoi Ciel parlait_.

\- D-De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Cassandra, se penchant légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- August m'a dit que tu cherchais à venger la mort de tes parents, pourtant tu refuses une information qui pourrait te rapprocher ne serait-ce qu'un peu vers ton but ? demanda le bleuté. Pourquoi dont ?

\- J-J'ai mes raisons !

\- **Numéro un** : _l'humain doit être sans foi_. **Numéro deux** _:_ _l'humain doit désespérément vouloir survivre,_ énuméra-t-il. Ce sont les deux critères à remplir pour être en mesure d'invoquer un démon. Maintenant que tu t'en es sortie et que tu es revenue à une vie normale, _brûles-tu encore de rage ?_ As-tu toujours _soif de vengeance ?_ Es-tu encore résolue _à aller jusqu'au bout ?_

Cassandra écarquilla les yeux et elle regarda August. La démone l'observait avec _mépris._ La jeune maîtresse détourna le regard de la démone pour regarder à nouveau le garçon.

\- Évidemment ! cria-t-elle, essayant de garder une voix stable et de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle se leva. Je ne resterai pas assise ici alors que l'on me parle ainsi ! dit-elle, tentant de se reprendre en main.

La jeune maîtresse se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, marchant avec vigueur.

\- Viens, _August. Nous partons_.

August ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants avant de suivre la fille. Son regard passant du mépris à l'incertitude. Elle regarda les garçons une dernière fois avant de se courber poliment et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Dès qu'elles furent parties, le blond se redressa et regarda l'autre garçon.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle a réellement perdu son but ? demanda-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il était rare de le voir arborer une expression aussi concernée, _surtout_ pour quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Constatant cela, le bleuté hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je me jouais juste d'elle en premier lieu, mais à en juger par sa réaction, je dirais qu' c'est _définitivement possible_.

\- Oh... fut tout ce que le blond dit.

Son ton était quelque peu mélancolique. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise se leva et s'assit à côté du blond.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. C'est juste que... J'étais pareil... _J'ai perdu mon but, et Claude, il_... sa voix s'estompa.

Son compagnon le rapprocha de lui pour que sa tête puisse reposer sur son épaule.

\- _Tu n'as pas à le dire. Je sais_... dit Ciel, caressant doucement les cheveux du blond.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait arriver à Cassandra. Même si je ne l'aime pas, et que c'est une vraie _pétasse_ , _je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle..._

\- Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Ce qu'il se passe entre elle et August ne peut pas être résolu. _Toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas avoir une bonne fin_.

\- _Je suis content que la mienne en ait une_ , dit le blond, se blottissant contre l'autre garçon, le faisant rougir.

Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine voiture, une certaine paire de filles partait d'un certain manoir en silence. Celle avec les cheveux noirs lisses fixait droit devant elle, les paroles du garçon se répétant dans son esprit. Celle aux cheveux roux et au pentacle regardait à travers la fenêtre, trop apeurée pour ne serait-ce que regarder l'autre fille. Désagréable, le silence restait, les étouffant presque.

\- N'écoute pas ce Phantomhive. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, dit finalement la jeune maîtresse, ne détournant jamais les yeux de la route. Je compte bien évidemment aller jusqu'au bout. N'en doute jamais.

L'attention de la démone se porta sur l'autre fille.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, ses yeux luisant. Même si cela prend _toute votre vie_ , _jusqu'à ce que votre âme soit mienne,_ je vous serai _toujours_ fidèle...


	103. Cassandra

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

103\. Cassandra.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, tout était calme du côté des garçons. Ils n'aimaient pas être impliqués dans les affaires des autres, alors ils ignorèrent les filles à l'école. Bien qu'ils aient remarqué un étrange comportement entre Cassandra et August, ils n'intervinrent pas. Il valait mieux laisser ces choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, non ?

August semblait être plus distante envers sa maîtresse, ne marchant plus que quelques pieds derrière elle, ne l'aidant plus à accomplir certaines tâches qu'elle devait remplir, et ne restant plus à ses côtés, préférant errer et parler avec d'autres personnes à la place. Dieu sait ce qu'il se tramait. La jeune maîtresse elle-même semblait plus _apeurée_ , surtout lorsque August était dans les parages. Elle se faisait souvent toute petite sous le regard de la démone, et se soumettait lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose. La fille entêtée, autoritaire, et condescendante que la classe avait connu était partie, et bien que la fille qui l'avait remplacé lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, son comportement n'était absolument pas le même. Cette nouvelle fille était silencieuse et renfermée. Alors que Cassandra arborait sans cesse une grimace, cette fille semblait constamment terrifiée. Cette Cassandra était pathétique, oui, difficilement une ombre d'elle-même.

Ce n'était peut-être techniquement pas exact. En fait, Cassandra agissait ainsi il y a quelques années, depuis la nuit où ses parents étaient tombés dans un bain de leur propre sang devant ses yeux. Elle avait seulement survécu cette nuit-là car le tireur masqué avait affirmé « ne pas tirer sur des gosses », dans _un cruel acte de pitié_.

Elle était restée aux côtés de ses parents jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, la laissant seule, et _perdue_. Peu de temps après, d'étranges hommes en costumes noir portant des lunettes l'avaient forcée à les quitter.

 _Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants_. _Rentre chez toi_ , lui avaient-ils dit, mais hélas, elle ne savait pas comment.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle avait dû errer dans les rues à la recherche de son chemin. Elle avait dormi dans les impasses et les stations de métro, fuyant de nombreux groupes d'hommes plus d'une fois. Ils lui avaient offert de la nourriture, de l'argent, et un toit, mais elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas alors elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Allant toujours de l'avant, elle s'était aventuré à la recherche de son « chez soi », faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la faim et la fatigue, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ses petites jambes d'enfant de douze ans ne s'effondrent. Ses vêtements sales étaient si humides, et n'avaient pas pu la protéger de l'air frais de la nuit. Son estomac avait rugi et l'avait démangée de l'intérieur telle une bête féroce, ne la laissant pas profiter d'un moment de repos. Les plantes de ses pieds étaient usées à force de marcher et ses jambes l'avaient fait souffrir, alors qu'elle s'était allongée sur le béton.

Oh, comme elle avait voulu en finir. Ce fut par un quelconque miracle qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme qui lui avait offert un toit pour la nuit. Elle avait mangé de la bonne nourriture, se débarrassant de la terre qui s'était accrochée à elle durant ces dernières semaines, et elle avait reposé ses jambes souffrantes. C'était un homme bon. Elle avait voulu que ces jours ne cessent jamais. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être heureuse. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle avait rapidement découvert les vraies intentions de l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas traité aussi bien par simple générosité, mais afin de l'offrir en sacrifice lors d'un rituel abominable. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans le sous-sol de la maison de l'homme, mais en se réveillant elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'y trouvait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle avait rempli le premier critère. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'autel, les lames, et les os chez cet homme, qui avait été si bienveillant avec elle, cet homme, qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine et douloureuse, cet homme, qui allait brutalement mettre fin à sa vie, elle en été venue à cette conclusion :

 _Dieu n'existe pas_.

Il n'y avait pas de « sauveur ». Il n'arrivait rien de bon à ceux qui ne pêchaient pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans le bon livre ne s'était avéré qu'être un mensonge. Elle n'était qu'une innocente fille âgée de douze ans. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter tout cela ?

Je n'irai pas dans les détails, mais elle porte encore aujourd'hui les marques qui furent gravées dans sa peau ce jour-là. Elles avaient cicatrisées, mais les symboles et les insignes tracés à l'aide d'un couteau pouvaient encore être visible sur sa peau pâle et lisse, là où les pigments manquaient à l'appel. Lorsque le couteau s'était planté dans sa peau d'innombrable fois, elle avait rempli le _deuxième_ critère. _Elle voulait désespérément survivre_.

Elle avait souhaité que tout se termine. La souffrance, la peur, la colère, la tristesse. Tout, pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu _mourir_. La mort était le sort des faibles. Ce n'était que lorsque l'on se tenait debout et que l'on se battait que l'on pouvait piétiner les faibles. Cet homme n'avait _pas_ mérité cela. Ce fut pour cette raison que le malin n'était pas apparu devant lui, mais devant Cassandra.

Ce fut à cet instant que la tristesse de Cassandra s'était transformée en rage, et que sa peur était devenue de la haine. Depuis ce jour, elle possédait une apparition démoniaque. Elle avait gardé cette haine hargneuse des années après, mais avec le temps, elle avait réalisé qu'elle souhaitait simplement _oublier_ le passé et _aller de l'avant_.

 _Sans jamais revoir_ les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. _Mais cela allait à l'encontre de la promesse qu'elle avait faite ce jour-là_. August ne comptait pas la laisser oublier, non plus, et désormais, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était redevenu celle qu'elle était auparavant, misérable, et _insignifiante_. À présent elle ne voulait plus penser au passé, ni au futur et à la terreur qui l'accompagnerait.

La véritable raison de sa visite au domaine Phantomhive avait été de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas une menace, et qui sait, de se faire un ami sur qui elle aurait pu compter. Ciel, étant donné qu'il possédait un démon, avait dû vivre une expérience similaire à la sienne, faisant de lui une personne pour qui elle éprouvait de la sympathie.

Mais elle n'avait pas été reçu avec bienveillance. Au contraire, le garçon n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, faisant remarquer à sa servante la faiblesse qui l'habitait.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'allait même pas l' _aider ?_ Sous sa peur d'August, elle exécrait le bleuté. Finalement, après qu'August l'ait laissée seule un moment pour aller faire on ne sait quoi, Cassandra avait laissé ce sentiment remonter à la surface.

Elle se leva et se dirigea sans hésitation là où le Phantomhive et son compagnon blond étaient, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle marcha à grand pas, et fut ignorée. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi, hors de question. En un éclair, elle fit un scandale en frappant la surface de la table aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour obtenir l'attention des garçons. Ses phalanges la piquaient et la faisaient souffrir alors qu'elles prenaient une teinte rose foncé, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Mlle Bates ? dit le bleuté, tournant sans enthousiasme son attention vers la fille.

Il reposa son menton dans la paume de sa main, et son coude sur la table, pour en quelque sorte, bien montrer son indifférence.

\- Oui, oui _tu le peux_ , dit-elle, essayant de garder une voix convaincante. Vois-tu, à cause de _toi_ , j'ai des _problèmes de démons_ à présent.

Alors que le bleuté était connu pour son « Laser Glace », l'énergie qui semblait émaner de l'œil de la fille avait l'air d'être ardente.

Le garçon ignora ce détail.

\- Je m'en excuse, mais que pourrais-je faire contre cela, exactement ? C'est entre toi et August désormais, ne _me_ mêle _pas_ à cela, dit-il, envoyant son laser glace.

\- Écoute, je t'en _supplie_ , dit-elle, sa voix craquant. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je _n'ai pas_ la détermination, ou le pouvoir de m'en occuper moi-même...

Ciel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond l'arrêta, mettant une main sur son épaule. Il arborait une expression sympathique, ou du moins ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la « sympathie » chez un sociopathe. Alois savait ce que Cassandra ressentait, et cette pointe d'empathie le faisait souffrir. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, pas le moins du monde, mais en même temps, il se sentirait _coupable_ s'il ne lui venait pas en aide. Ils étaient pareils, après tout. Il regarda le bleuté dans l'œil, lui transmettant tout cela sans dire un mot.

Comment Ciel pouvait-il contrarier le blond à cet instant ? Alois ressentait rarement de la compassion pour un « étranger ». Le bleuté ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être quelque peu jaloux pour une quelconque raison. Regardant à nouveau la fille, il dit à contrecœur :

\- D'accord, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

\- _Comment rompre un pacte_? demanda-t-elle.

\- Écoute, tu ne peux pas simplement voir cela comme une procédure judiciaire, trouver une faille, et t'en échapper. Tu ne _peux pas_ revenir en arrière. _C'est impossible_.

Le garçon était bien placé pour savoir, il _était_ lui-même un démon.

\- Et si August mourait avant que le pacte soit rempli ? demanda le blond.

\- _Tuer_ August ? demanda la fille, surprise. Mais... August...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu _tiens_ à elle, dit le bleuté. Si tu n'es pas prête à _tuer la personne qui en a après ta vie_ , alors tu _ferais mieux de mourir_.

Alois acquiesça. Cassandra hésita avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que cela _fonctionnera ?_

\- Comme si je _pouvais le savoir._ Cela pourrait _très bien_ se retourner contre toi et également te tuer, fit remarquer le bleuté. Il existe différentes types de pactes, certains sont faibles, d'autres puissants, et les démons sont _très_ protecteurs concernant leur proie. Cela pourrait très bien être une forme de « si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne pourra ».

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix ? S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de survivre...

\- _Maintenant_ tu penses comme un détenteur de pacte, sourit le blond. Alors quel est le plan, _chérie ?_ demanda-t-il au bleuté.

Ciel se racla la gorge, essayant de se débarrasser de la légère teinte rosée sur son visage.

\- C'est très simple. Dis à August que je veux bien te donner des informations sur la mort de tes parents. Ainsi elle acceptera de venir. Emmène-la à _ce vieux manoir abandonné_ et nous nous chargerons du reste là-bas.

\- Comment diable allez-vous la tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vois-tu, les Phantomhive sont une équipe d' _enfer_.

Après avoir décidé cela, ils formèrent une alliance, inconscient de la présence du garçon _au bonnet-crâne, dont les cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux_ , qui écrivait tout cela. Il allait prouver, au moins _à lui-même_ , _qu'il y avait bien plus que ce que l'œil humain pouvait voir._


	104. August

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

104\. August.

La nuit commençait à tomber au vieux manoir Trancy, et les feuilles bruissaient doucement jusqu'à ce que les plus faibles cèdent sous la force de la brise, tombant au sol. L'automne était arrivé, et l'air était assez frais pour que les garçons à l'extérieur du manoir aient à porter une veste alors qu'ils étaient assis, attendant l'arrivée de leur rendez-vous.

Alors que le Phantomhive et l'ancien propriétaire de la demeure attendaient sur les marches, une troisième personne se cachait dans les buissons, caméra en main. Audrey Baines, ou comme la plupart des gens l'appelaient, « _Le Garçon de La Grande Chaise_ », se faisait souvent rire au nez à cause de sa croyance dans le surnaturel. Sa fascination avait débuté à un jeune âge lorsqu'il avait vu un homme être renversé par une voiture. Ce jour-là, il avait été témoin de quelque chose qui l'avait conduit à s'intéresser au paranormal.

Après que l'homme ait été heurté par le véhicule, un autre homme vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunettes avait accouru vers lui et s'était accroupit près de lui. Les adultes avaient pensé que l'homme à lunettes avait essayé de venir en aide à l'innocente victime d'un accident de voiture, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Audrey l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. L'homme en costume et aux lunettes n'avait pas _aidé_ l'homme, mais il l'avait _coupé_ avec ce qui avait semblé être des cisailles. Tandis qu'une telle chose était plausible, ce qui était arrivé par la suite _ne l'était pas_. De la coupure étaient sorties des bandes de film, stagnant et luisant dans les airs, et montant jusqu'au ciel. Comment expliquer cela ? Les adultes n'avaient pas semblé remarquer, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas d'Audrey. Le garçon aurait à jamais cette image en tête, et personne _ne le croirait jamais_.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La discussion qu'il avait entendu entre le duo de démons et la Bates pourrait être la clé. _Des démons ? Des pactes avec le Diable ?_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il était prêt à supporter la douleur dans ses articulations à force de rester accroupi si cela lui permettait de prouver qu'il n'était pas fou. À ses camarades, ses professeurs, ses amis, ses parents, mais surtout, à lui-même. Il retint presque son souffle en voyant les deux filles arriver.

Cassandra et August s'avançaient nonchalamment vers le manoir, côte à côte, mais en silence. Cassandra arborait un air d'indifférence, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'elle pouvait exprimer. La démone d'un autre côté, semblait appréhensive. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce que Cassandra n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, et à ce qu'elle le fasse, mais il y avait autre chose qui la dérangeait, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire. C'était comme si son sixième sens s'était activé, elle était donc sur ses gardes.

Elles arrivèrent auprès des garçons, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire pour une telle situation. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quand les choses allaient mal tourner.

\- As-tu les informations ? demanda la jeune maîtresse, retrouvant légèrement son habituel comportement.

Elle sourit lorsque le bleuté sortit une valise.

\- Juste ici, dit Ciel, gardant la valise à la vue de tous. Toutes les informations sur le meurtre de tes parents sont _juste ici_.

Cassandra s'avança pour prendre l'objet, mais elle était en fait en train de s'éloigner. Elle se mit à aller en avant pour abandonner la démone et s'échapper de son emprise à jamais, mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'August _l'arrête_.

August arborait un air sérieux, et elle avait le bras levé pour bloquer la route de sa maîtresse.

\- _Comment s'assurer que ce n'est pas de la camelote ?_ leur demanda-t-elle.

Le bleuté donna la valise au blond, pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir et sortir une pile de documents.

\- Je suis peut-être un _menteur_ , et un _tricheur_ , mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à revenir sur une _promesse_.

Ciel savait qu'elle n'était pas stupide, il avait donc fabriqué de faux documents. Avec l'aimable aide d'un certain majordome, cela va de soi.

August s'avança, marchant d'un pas assuré vers les deux gentlemen. Le bleuté remit les faux documents dans la valise, et il la tendit à la fille. Se rapprochant, elle arriva à une distance d'environ cinq pieds des garçons avant de marcher dans un cercle sans le savoir. Des étincelles volèrent, alors que du feu jaillit du cercle. Audrey qui était tapis dans l'ombre, était sans voix, oubliant momentanément son plan.

Les garçons ne s'attendaient évidemment pas à ce que cela la tue. Ils espéraient simplement l'étourdir assez pour se jeter sur elle. Hâtivement, ils coururent des deux côtés du vortex de feu, attendant qu'il se calme. Mais une fois la feu disparut, _il n'y avait personne_.

Ciel sentit soudainement quelque chose de dur heurter son crâne, l'abasourdissant avec efficacité quelques instants. Alois vit un spectre de noir passer avant de recevoir un coup de pied à la joue. L'effet de surprise passé, ils regardèrent l'endroit où Cassandra était, voyant un démon derrière elle.

August avait des ailes noires, similaires à celles d'un corbeau, et ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge écarlate. Sa queue était pointue, à l'inverse de celles des garçons, ainsi que ses oreilles et ses canines. Ses ongles étaient noirs, comme d'ordinaire, mais ils étaient également longs, tel des serres. Elle portait une jupe grise déchirée sur les bords, et le haut de ses bottes à talons aiguilles disparaissait en-dessous. Son haut était lui aussi noir, les manches ressemblant presque à des gants, ne recouvrant que ses majeurs et ses annuaires. À la place de cornes noires si distinctes chez les garçons, elle avait des ramures noires des deux côtés de la tête.

\- Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit-elle, souriant narquoisement. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à donner des informations gratuitement, Phantomhive. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, apparemment.

August mit un bras sur l'épaule de Cassandra avant de forcer l'humaine à tourner la tête à l'aide de sa main, pour qu'elle soit face à face.

\- Et _toi_ , Cassandra, je dois dire que je suis _choquée_ de voir que tu reviens sur ta parole. Tu étais même prête à coopérer avec eux pour _me tuer ?_ Dommage que ça ait échoué.

Cassandra était livide, écarquillant les yeux. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne clignait pas des yeux, ne détournait pas le regard, elle avait bien trop peur de ne serait-ce que _respirer_. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de trembler de peur. Elle sentit la démone frôler sa gorge avec l'une de ses serres.

\- Ce n'était pas _gentil_ , Cassandra, dit August.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une racine sortit du sol pour s'enrouler fermement autour de son poignet avant d'en faire de même avec l'autre. Les racines tirèrent ses bras loin de la fille, libérant cette dernière. August regarda les garçons, grognant de colère.

\- _Cours, Cassandra !_ cria le blond, ses yeux luisant d'un rouge cramoisi, et sa joue entaillée par le coup de pied de la démone.

Du sang se mélangeait à sa sueur alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre, concentrant toute son énergie pour retenir la démone.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune maîtresse ordonna à ses jambes de bouger, se mettant derrière le blond alors que le bleuté en profitait pour prendre sa forme réelle.

Il y eu soudainement un « click », accompagné d'un flash venant des buissons où Audrey se cachait pour rassembler des preuves.

\- _Merde !_ murmura-t-il. _Je pensais avoir enlevé ce satané flash !_

Durant ce court instant, le flash suffit à déconcentrer le blond assez longtemps pour que la démone s'échappe. Alois tomba à genoux, épuisé après avoir retenue la fille, alors que cette dernière se précipitait dans les buissons où Audrey se trouvait.

Un cri de garçonnet retentit ainsi que des débats avant qu'August revienne, traînant le pauvre Audrey qui se débattait, criant et creusant la terre, tentant désespérément de fuir.

\- Oh, regardez, dit la démone, vous avez un _invité_.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le garçon. Ils avaient été _vu_. Pas seulement, vu par _un humain de leur école_. Cela allait mal finir.

\- Lâche-le, August ! cria Alois, utilisant un peu _trop_ de son énergie restante dans cet ordre.

\- Hmm... _Non,_ dit-elle, prenant le garçon par le col de sa chemise, mettant ses serres près de sa gorge.

On pouvait voir les yeux du garçons pour une fois, remplis de terreur.

\- _Voilà le marché_ , commença August, regardant ses adversaires droit dans les yeux. Je sais désormais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à agir par _simple bonté_ , mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour tous. _Donnez-moi la fille, et cet innocent spectateur reste en vie_.

Le blond et le bleuté se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder Cassandra, puis de nouveau Audrey et August. Ils devaient faire le pour et le contre.

Si Audrey restait en vie, ils devraient s'occuper de lui plus tard. Si par un quelconque _miracle_ il survivait, et qu'ils ne faisaient _rien_ , le pauvre garçon ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais.

D'un autre côté, Cassandra pouvait mourir quelque soit le choix, cela dépendait de quel genre de pacte elle possédait. Il serait également difficile de s'occuper d'elle si elle restait en vie. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient perdants. Ils pouvaient toujours tuer _tout le monde_ , mais leur conscience ne les laisserait pas faire.

Ils réfléchirent, et réfléchirent.

\- Alors ? _Faites le bon choix_ , les nargua la démone.

Avant qu'ils puissent parler, Cassandra fit un pas en avant.

\- Laisse-le partir, dit-elle d'une voix sincère et mélancolique. _Je vais coopérer_.

\- Mais, Cassandra... dit Ciel.

Il était secoué par la soudaine déclaration de la fille, comme l'était le blond, qui ne trouvait pas la force pour parler.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , dit-elle. J'étais vouée à mourir de toute manière. Je préfère laisser à Audrey la chance de vivre, plutôt que de vivre dans la culpabilité de sa mort, - elle regarda de nouveau les garçons -, Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à fuir, pas vrai ?

Le duo de démons la regarda solennellement. Non, elle était différente d'eux. Cassandra n'était pas _complètement_ salie. Elle était insupportable, de mauvais tempérament, têtue, mais dans le fond, _bienveillante_. Bien qu'elle possédait tous ces défauts, son cœur n'était pas obscurci comme le leur. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, vers la lumière, plutôt que de s'enfoncer parmi les fantômes du passé.

Le regard d'August s'adoucit et elle lâcha sa prise sur le col du garçon, le faisant tomber au sol. Il recula de quelques pieds avec l'adrénaline, mais il n'alla pas loin.

\- _Maîtresse..._

Cassandra avança sans se retourner. Même si elle tremblait, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle se tint devant la démone.

\- _August_ , la salua-t-elle.

La démone tendit un bras vers elle, le soleil couchant derrière elles. Les autres les observaient. Lorsqu'August fut sur le point de toucher le visage de sa maîtresse, _elle fut arrêtée par une nouvelle racine_.

Le blond serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher. Il était épuisé. Il était encore trop jeune en tant que démon pour utiliser cette capacité sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Ciel... dit-il d'une voix étranglée. _Botte-lui le cul_!

Avec un sourire narquois, le bleuté dit :

\- _Yes, your higness_.

Il s'élança alors vers la démone. Cassandra fut poussée le plus gentiment possible hors de son chemin, et il rétracta son bras en arrière et frappa la démone au visage, l'envoyant voler et brisant les racines qui la retenaient.

\- Normalement, je serais contre le fait de frapper une _demoiselle_. Surtout avec autant de force, cependant, _je ferai une exception pour cette fois_ , la nargua le bleuté.

Le blond ricana derrière lui alors qu'il était étalé sur le sol, sans aucune force. _Mais tu dis que je suis une fille, et pourtant tu m'as déjà frappé_ , pensa-t-il.

Audrey se mit au niveau d'Alois, le secouant légèrement.

\- Alois ! Alois ! Que se passe-t-il ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- ' _Te dirais plus tard. Trop fatigué_ , fut tout ce que l'adolescent blond put dire.

August se releva. Elle se frotta le visage et lança un regard mauvais au bleuté.

\- Tu me flattes, dit-elle.

Elle courut vers lui avant de disparaître à nouveau. Elle fut à sa gauche, puis à sa droite. Elle fut devant lui, puis derrière. Elle fut au-dessus, puis à nouveau devant, et ce fut au tour de Ciel de valser.

Il vola sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser contre un arbre, le renversant au passage. _August frappait fort_. Son pacte lui donnait un avantage. Les pactes rendaient les démons _plus puissants_.

Il était seul. Alois était incapable de combattre, et Sebastian était au manoir. _Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons nous en charger_ , avait-il dit à l'homme, malheureusement. Parfois il se maudissait d'être aussi arrogant.

Il se releva et se précipita à nouveau vers la fille, feignant un coup de poing par la gauche, avant de la frapper par la droite. Elle s'en remit rapidement et lui donna un coup de pied à l'estomac, le privant de l'air dont il n'avait pas réellement besoin.

Malheureusement, c'était la seule manière de combattre que Ciel connaissait. Il n'était pas aussi élégant que Sebastian. Il était rapide, mais pas assez. Il était puissant, mais pas _assez_. Il reçut coup après coup de la part de la fille. Quelle serait la réaction d'Alois lorsqu'il découvrirait que le bleuté s'était fait _battre par une fille ?_ Des tourments sans fin que Ciel n'était _pas_ prêt à endurer.

\- Comme c'est _triste_ , Phantomhive. Je pensais qu'un homme de ton rang serait un plus grand _défi !_ le nargua August, amusée par l'incapacité du garçon.

Finalement, dans un dernier effort désespéré, le garçon avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à coincer la tête de la fille sous son bras. Il planta son poing sur son crâne comme il le ferait avec Alois, mais cette fois, il fut plus _brutal_.

\- Ow, ow, _OW ! Lâche-moi !_ cria-t-elle, incapable de s'échapper de la poigne ferme du démon.

\- Abandonne, dans ce cas ! cria-t-il en retour.

\- D'accord, _D'ACCORD ! J'abandonne !_

Et ainsi, elle fut libérée. Elle se frotta le crâne avant de rapidement frapper le garçon à l'estomac. Ciel se pencha et tint la zone touchée.

\- _Tu disais avoir abandonnée !_

\- _Quoi ?!_ Un _démon_ t'a menti ?! Se moqua August. Tu aurais dû t'en douter...

Ciel grogna et se releva, sérieusement blessé.

\- Tu sais, Ciel, je pense que si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, nous aurions pu _être de bons amis_ , dit-elle en se tapotant le menton. Mais tu as tout gâché en aidant Cassandra pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Je ne voulais pas. _C'était la décision d'Alois_ , dit le garçon.

\- Pourquoi accepter alors ?

\- Eh bien, _je l'aime_ , alors ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais dire « non ».

\- Oh, alors _c'est ce type de relation_ , sourit August. Ce n'est pas très surprenant. _Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué_.

\- Ce n'était pas ta priorité. _Tu avais un travail à faire_.

\- J'ai _toujours_ un travail à faire.

August contracta les muscles de ses jambes avant de quitter le combat, se précipitant vers les autres, attrapant Cassandra au passage. Ciel écarquilla les yeux, et Audrey fut bouche bée.

\- N'ait pas l'air aussi surpris, dit August. Je suis une _démone_. Nous _trichons_ sans cesse.

\- August, je t'en prie ! cria Cassandra, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de la démone.

Le regard de la démone se radoucit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle, souriant chaleureusement. Même si cela prend _toute votre vie, jusqu'à ce que je prenne votre âme,_ je vous serai _toujours_ loyal.

La jeune maîtresse ne cria pas. Elle lâcha seulement un petit bruit de surprise lorsque la démone l'empala. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur, son corps était beaucoup trop secoué après avoir été transpercé par les serres de la démone. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Audrey voulait fuir, mais il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Alois voulait se battre, mais il ne sentait plus son corps. Ciel voulait hurler, mais il ne trouvait plus sa voix. Ils pensèrent tous les trois à la même chose. Un mot. Un nom.

 _Cassandra_.

Cette dernière cracha du sang, toujours chamboulée.

\- _Aug...ust..._ dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- _Oui, maîtresse ?_ lui susurra la démone.

\- _Je ne veux plus... souffrir..._

\- _Je sais, maîtresse_.

La démone exauça le vœu de la fille en lui accordant le _baiser du diable_ , prenant son âme. Cassandra mourut alors. Elle ne traiterait jamais plus le blond d'idiot. Elle ne s'inviterait jamais plus au domaine Phantomhive. Elle n'assisterait jamais plus au cours d'Histoire de M. Irons. _Jamais plus_ , parce qu'elle _n'était plus_.

Les garçons ne pouvaient pas y croire.

August s'éloigna des lèvres froides de la fille, la tenant. Elle ne sourit pas, n'arbora pas de sourire mauvais, elle ne ria pas, mais elle fronça les sourcils. _Cela valait-il le coup ?_

Finalement, elle regarda le bleuté.

\- _J'ai gagné_ , dit-elle, souriant légèrement. Je pense toujours que nous pourrions être _amis_ , Phantomhive.

\- August... dit Ciel dans un grognement.

Il était remonté. Il était un mauvais perdant. Cette fille avait blessé Alois, exposé leur secret, et tué leur camarade de classe. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Rien. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait plus de raison de se battre. Elle porta le corps de la jeune maîtresse avec précaution, et se mit en marche, revenant lentement à sa forme humaine.

\- _Je vous verrai à l'école demain_ , dit-elle, regardant derrière elle.

Elle laissa les deux démons et le garçon aux sucres d'orges. Elle les laissa là, vaincus au manoir Trancy.


	105. Aucun Problème

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

105\. Aucun Problème.

\- Eh bien, Audrey, je crois bien que nous devrions _parler_ , dit un certain démon.

Le secret avait été découvert. Audrey, « Le Garçon de La Grande Chaise », avait été témoin d'un combat de démon, et de la mort d'une élève. À l'heure qu'il était, il faisait nuit, et la majorité des enfants étaient chez eux, se préparant pour aller dormir. _La plupart_ des enfants.

Audrey, malheureusement, était ici au manoir abandonné des Trancy, face à face avec des démons. De réels démons, des _démons_ en chair et en os. Ils étaient eux aussi, ses camarades de classes, et parce qu'il les avait entendus parler en classe, il avait pris la mauvaise décision de venir et de prendre des photos de ce qu'il espérait être un phénomène surnaturel. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et désormais les démons devaient décider de quoi faire de lui.

\- J-Je ne le dirai à personne ! _Promis !_ les implora-t-il.

Il avait vu ce qui était arrivé à Cassandra. Il avait vu ce que ces créatures pouvaient faire. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire tuer.

\- Comment pouvons- _nous_ en être sûr et certain ? demanda le démon bleuté. Avec ton réseau d'informations, tu pourrais répandre cette histoire dans toute l'école en seulement quelques _heures_.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais je _ne le ferai pas, je le jure !_ En plus, même si je _le faisais_ , personne ne me _croirait !_

\- Et ce _flash ?_ Tu avais un _appareil photo_ , non ?

\- _August l'a cassé !_

Le garçon emmena le démon vers son ancienne cachette, prouvant ses dires. Toujours était-il que, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire entièrement confiance.

\- Est-ce qu'Alois va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cela devrait aller, dit le bleuté, dissimulant son inquiétude.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour le garçon.

\- Ce pouvoir lui permettant d'utiliser les plantes lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Cela dit, le garçon était toujours impatient de vérifier l'état de son compagnon blond.

\- Alois, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Audrey à la menace blonde.

\- _J'ai la pêche_ , dit faiblement Alois, souriant un peu. Le sol est un peu inconfortable, par contre... Ça ressemble beaucoup au canapé de ton bureau, Ciel...

Il ricana légèrement, n'ayant pas assez de force pour glousser. Ciel le releva, le laissant se tenir contre lui.

\- Honnêtement, comment diable peux-tu encore faire des blagues dans cet état ? demanda-t-il.

\- Facile... C'est parce que je suis _Alois Trancy_...

\- C'est cela, oui... dit le bleuté d'une petite voix, souriant légèrement.

Alois essayait de ne pas trop l'inquiéter, et bien que cela ne fonctionne pas, cela aidait quand même l'autre garçon à se sentir un peu mieux.

Le garçon au bonnet-crâne les regarda un moment, observant leur échange. Il réalisa alors quelque chose : _il s'agissait toujours des garçons avec qui il allait à l'école tous les jours_. Qu'ils soient des démons n'y changeaient rien. Ils étaient _toujours_ Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy même après que leur véritable nature ait été révélée.

Audrey s'attarda sur cette pensée quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit-il à nouveau, gagnant l'attention des deux démons. Vous êtes toujours _vous-mêmes,_ pas vrai ? Je me sentirais mal si je causais du tort à quelqu'un _qui ne le mérite pas_.

\- Et si _nous le méritions ?_ dit Ciel. Nous sommes de _véritables_ démons, ceux qui prennent les âmes des humains, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais vous ne m'avez jamais rien fait. Vous n'avez pas non plus laissé August _me tuer_ , et _je vous en remercie !_

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- _Ça me suffit._

\- Tu es trop bon.

Ciel mit un bras autour de l'épaule du blond et l'autre sous ses jambes, le soulevant _telle une princesse_. Le blond grogna.

\- As-tu besoin que l'on te ramène ? Je peux envoyer Sebastian venir te chercher, lui offrit le bleuté.

\- Nan, je peux me débrouiller, dit Audrey, sortant son téléphone. On se voit en cours, demain ?

\- Comme d'habitude, dit Ciel avec un léger sourire. Sur ce, nous allons partir.

Le garçon se retourna, blond dans les bras, prêt à rentrer.

\- Occupe-toi bien de la « _princesse Trancy_ » ! leur cria le Baines, leur faisant signe de la main.

Ciel ricana, et Alois sembla avoir repris assez d'énergie pour faire _un doigt d'honneur_ à Audrey alors qu'il partait, récoltant un rire de la part du garçon.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Alois reprenant ses forces, Ciel reprenant sa forme humaine. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sebastian les attendait dans la voiture.

\- Ciel ? dit le blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'allons-nous faire à propos d'August ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Espérons qu'après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle nous laissera, répondit le bleuté.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- _Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver..._ Si nous n'étions pas intervenu, Cassandra aurait pu vivre plus longtemps... dit tristement le blond, et sa voix craqua.

\- Nous avons _essayé_ , n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre, de plus, comment aurions-nous pu savoir que cela allait arriver ? dit Ciel. Je savais que les pactes rendaient les démons plus forts, mais je ne savais pas qu'August serait _aussi_ coriace. Je pensais que parce que nous étions deux contre un, nous aurions une chance...

\- Je le pensais aussi... dit le blond avant de redevenir silencieux quelques instants. J'avais pensé être d'une plus grande aide, mais regarde-moi, je ne tiens même pas _debout_. À quoi bon ? Au final, je suppose que je suis _vraiment_ une « **princesse** _pourpre_ » plutôt qu'un « **chevalier** _pourpre_ »...

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, et c'est bien assez, Alois, dit le bleuté pour le rassurer. Tu es encore _très jeune pour un démon_ , alors tes pouvoirs n'ont pas encore eu le temps de se développer. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu deviendras un _grand « chevalier »_ un jour.

Le blond sourit contre l'épaule du garçon.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais être « **au-dessus** » un jour ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

\- _C'est ce que tu voudrais !_


	106. N'en Dis Pas Plus

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

106\. N'en Dis Pas Plus.

Warwick, Warwick, _Warwick Academy_ : une somptueuse école destinée aux enfants de l'élite de la Grande Bretagne, et un endroit d'excellence en tout domaine. Warwick regorge d'activités intéressantes. À Warwick, il y a de nombreux clubs, des associations sportives, et des activités auxquelles participer. Mais ce qui est le plus fascinant à Warwick, ce sont les _élèves_. Pour être plus précis, ceux qui ne sont _pas humains_.

Le duo de démons entra dans le bâtiment comme ils le feraient n'importe quel autre jour, et ils se rendirent directement dans la classe de M. Irons, où d'habitude ils discuteraient avec leurs amis jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus important pour eux aujourd'hui. Passant le seuil de la porte, ils examinèrent la pièce rapidement pour s'assurer que tout soit « normal », ce qui fut en partie le cas.

Ils virent Audrey à sa place habituelle au fond de la classe. Il les salua de la main, et leur indiqua que « ses lèvres étaient scellées » concernant leur petit _secret_. Alois le salua à son tour en souriant, et Ciel ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Ils examinèrent de nouveau la pièce pour trouver _August_. Elle était assise dans la rangée du milieu, du côté le plus proche de la porte. Elle les vit et leur fit signe, _souriant tranquillement_ comme si absolument rien n'était arrivé. _Quel culot !_

Et dire que les garçons pensaient _être_ ceux avec un _problème_ ici. Ils se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers leurs places, s'asseyant lourdement. Alois était encore un peu fatigué de la veille, et Ciel n'avait toujours pas oublié les coups de poings d'August. Les capacités de régénération démoniaque n'y changeaient rien.

Leur moment de repos fut interrompu par un certain Indien.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air _fatigués, -_ le blond et le bleuté ne firent que grogner -, Je prends ça comme un « _peut-être_ ».

\- J'parie qu'ils ont passé _une nuit d'enfer_ , dit un certain brun, fils de politicien. _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude_. _N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus,_ pas vrai ?

Ciel ressentit soudainement l'envie de se frapper la tête contre sa table jusqu'à ce que son cerveau sorte. Il s'empourpra quant au sous-entendu du garçon, mais l'ignora. Alois, d'un autre côté, n'avait simplement pas compris la blague.

\- _Sérieusement, Daniel ?!_ s'exclama Preston.

\- Quoi ? Ils ne faisaient que le _tango à l'horizontal_ , se défendit l'autre garçon avant d'ajouter; _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_.

Alois ne comprit toujours pas. Le bleuté espéra que s'il ignorait la source de son agacement, elle finirait par _disparaître_. Le duo ne voulait réellement pas avoir à se coltiner Daniel, surtout pas maintenant. Ils avaient _combattu un puissant démon_ , et _vu une camarade de classe mourir_. Ils n'étaient certainement pas d'humeur à supporter les pitreries de Daniel.

\- C'est quelque chose de très _personnel_ , Daniel, dit un certain garçon portant une cravate rose. Dis-moi, étais-tu _derrière la fenêtre avec une paire de jumelles,_ ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Disons juste que je le sais parce qu'Alois _chante très fort_ , dit Daniel. _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_.

Le visage de Ciel semblait être en feu alors qu'il _essayait de ne pas se l'imaginer_. Il posa sa tête sur sa table, ferma les yeux, et tenta d'ignorer de nouveau le garçon. Hélas, ce serait trop beau.

\- Alors tu ne faisais qu' _écouter ?_ demanda Kristopherson, essayant de piéger l'autre garçon.

\- _En effet_ , dit le brun. Je pouvais aussi _t'entendre_ , Kris, alors que tu _passais du bon temps avec senorita mano_.

Kristopherson rougit, et fronça les sourcils. Les blagues étaient agaçantes lorsqu'elles avaient commencé, mais maintenant il n'était plus du tout amusé. Daniel reprit la parole :

\- _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas-_

\- Daniel, si tu dis encore _une fois_ « _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_ », je _m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas_ et te _jetterai à travers la fenêtre_ , dit brusquement le bleuté, coupant la phrase du garçon.

Quatre des six regardèrent le bleuté agacé en silence, excepté Alois qui ne faisait que bailler. Ils n'osaient pas parler au garçon lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Ciel Phantomhive était l'une des personnes les plus terrifiantes de Warwick. Il était tout en haut de la liste des « plus effrayants » avec La Menace Blonde, et M. Irons, ainsi que beaucoup de personnes influentes comme Audrey. Croisez son chemin, et vous subirez sans doute sa colère.

\- _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière, les gars_ , dit finalement le blond, se frottant les yeux. _Nous sommes allés nous coucher tard_.

Désormais tous les six étaient silencieux. Ce fut un long silence qui s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise tout ceux qui respiraient. Finalement, le nuage de silence se dissipa, ou plutôt, fut brisé en milles morceaux par l'adolescent brun.

\- … _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ ajouta-t-il.

La tête de Ciel frappa la surface de sa table. Il était exaspéré à présent. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ces gens-là ? Quels imbéciles ! Ce fut ensuite au blond de parler :

\- Oh... J'ai compris ! dit-il enfin en gloussant.

\- _JE VOUS D_ _É_ _TESTE TOUS._


	107. Volte-Face ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

107\. Volte-Face ?

Le cours d'Anglais des garçons devaient commencer, et la professeur était en retard. Ciel souffrait encore de la veille, mais il recouvrait petit à petit. Il était encore un peu énervé d'avoir été battu par une _fille_. Il était frustré, même en sachant qu'August possédait un pacte à ce moment-là, lui donnant un avantage conséquent. Il savait que le blond _mourait d'envie_ de le taquiner sur sa défaite.

En parlant du loup, Alois attendait alors qu'il était assis sur sa table, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière d'une manière enfantine, étant beaucoup plus éveillé que ce matin. Il avait, en effet, envie de taquiner son compagnon, mais il avait conscience de la frustration du bleuté, alors il se retenait. Il était lui-même toujours contrarié par la mort de Cassandra. Il était presque mort de la même manière, après tout.

Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle le blond ne pardonnerait jamais August. Il était triste, énervé, et il avait retrouvé ce sentiment d'inutilité qu'il avait réussi à oublier à un certain moment. Alois n'aimait pas cette impression, pas le moins du monde. Depuis qu'il habitait au manoir Phantomhive, il avait l'impression d'avoir été béni, d'avoir obtenu une seconde chance, et plus que cela, une sorte de contrôle sur ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. S'il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il n'était pas obligé d'être impliqué, et cette liberté de choix était une bénédiction.

Mais tout cela s'était avéré n'être qu'une illusion depuis l'intervention de la démone. Il _était incapable de sauver Cassandra, d'aider Ciel_ , alors de quoi était-il réellement capable ? Alois avait l'impression d'être à nouveau ce petit orphelin dans ce petit village, qui se démenait chaque jour pour survivre. Ce garçon qui avait dû contre son gré prendre part à des actes pervers à cause et pour un vieil homme _dérangé_ et fortuné. Ce garçon qui avait été trompé par un démon qui lui avait fait croire que le danger qui se présentait à lui venait du domaine Phantomhive, alors que le réel danger était _à ses côtés_ tout du long. Ce garçon n'était pas _Alois Trancy_. Ce pauvre, faible, et naïf garçon était _Jim Macken_ , et _ce_ garçon était un incapable. Alors que de l'extérieur le blond semblait parfaitement normal, toutes ces pensées fusaient dans son esprit, le faisant seulement douter de lui-même. Taquiner Ciel était bien l'une de ses dernières préoccupations.

\- _Alois, descendez de votre table_ , et vous autres, _bonjour_ , dit nonchalamment la professeur en entrant.

 _Madame Chang_ était une petite femme qui s'habillait d'une manière plutôt décontractée contrairement aux autres enseignants, mais son style vestimentaire allait parfaitement avec sa façon d'être. Elle enseignait l'Anglais d'une manière amusante et facile à apprendre, mais elle n'hésitait jamais à remettre le Trancy à sa place. Il ne s'en importunait pas particulièrement, étant donné qu'il l'aimait bien. En fait, ce cours était celui où il avait les meilleures notes. Il fallait juste avoir quelques blagues et de bonnes présentations en poche. Il était également intéressant de savoir que la fille de la professeur était elle aussi en seconde, et était admise à Warwick grâce à une bourse. Oui, Mme Chang était une très bonne enseignante.

La menace blonde fit donc ce qui lui était dit, et il s'assit sur sa chaise plutôt que sur la table elle-même. Ciel ricana et le blond lui tira la langue.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de poésie- Shakespeare, pour être exact, dit la femme, obtenant un gémissement de la part des élèves. _Ne réagissez pas ainsi_ , - elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches -, Shakespeare peut être _très_ intéressant. En fait, il y a énormément de _blagues salaces_ dans _Roméo et Juliette_ que vous _adorerez_. Dans _La Nuit des rois,_ certains personnages se _travestissent_ , et dans _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_ , il y a de la _magie et des ignares_ , alors je vous met au _défi_ de me dire que Shakespeare est « _ennuyeux_ ».

\- Tout ça a l'air fascinant, Madame, mais ça ne sert à rien si l'on ne peut pas _en comprendre_ la signification, dit Alois, gagnant l'approbation de la pièce.

\- C'est parce que vous _ne faites pas attention au sens des mots_ , Trancy. Si vous vous taisiez et que vous écoutiez au moins pendant cinq minutes, vous comprendriez quelque peu.

\- Seulement « _un peu_ » ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de lui ? Il est mort il y a des siècles, comme _l'anglais Élisabéthain_! contra Alois, se levant.

\- _Culturellement_ , c'est toujours d'actualité.

\- Je porte des minis-short, pas _des collants_ , Madame.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, Trancy. _Je commence le cours_ , dit l'enseignante, se frottant les tempes.

\- _ARGH ! Je m'en ficheeeeeeeeeee !_ geint le blond.

\- Ignorez-le, Madame. Il se taira si vous le faites, dit le bleuté assis à côté du blond, reposant son menton contre sa paume. Être ignoré, c'est comme de la _kryptonite_ pour lui. Il _ment_ , de toute façon.

\- Je ne _mens_ pas !

\- En quoi « ment »-il ? demanda la femme, confuse.

\- Il peut réciter le Sonnet 130 quand ça lui chante, dit le bleuté.

C'était véridique, étant donné que le blond avait nul autre que _Sebastian Michaelis_ comme tuteur. Le majordome avait une si bonne maîtrise de l'anglais qu'il était en mesure d'apprendre à Alois à parfaitement lire et écrire. Comment aurait-t-il pu passer d'un niveau de CE2 à un niveau de Troisième en aussi peu de temps, autrement ? Le blond était en Seconde à présent, et il était capable de lire et de comprendre une grande variété de choses, ainsi que de les mémoriser. Bien qu'il détestait lire, il pouvait le faire, et Ciel le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fait remarquer. _Pour embêter le blond_.

\- Eh bien, Alois ? dit la femme, regardant l'adolescent blond avec un air sceptique.

\- Non. _Ciel_ est _le cerveau_. Je suis juste _le casse-pied en minis-short_. Je dois être à la hauteur de ma réputation, vous savez, répondit Alois.

\- Alois, Ciel vient de vous donner l'opportunité _de prouver que vous êtes plus que cela_. Allez-vous vraiment laisser tomber _pour une raison aussi futile ?_

Les paroles de la femme touchèrent une corde sensible chez le garçon. _Prouver qu'il était plus que cela ?_ Évidemment qu'il voulait le prouver- tout le temps, en fait. _Ciel_ était _intelligent_ , _Ciel_ était _doué_ , le blond était juste _inutile dans quasiment tous les domaines_. Il l'enviait quelque peu. Il arriverait bien sûr, à au moins _rattraper le bleuté_ , qui le surpassait sans cesse. Il posa brutalement ses mains sur la table et parla avec hâte :

\- _Les yeux de ma maîtresse n'ont rien de l'éclat du soleil;_

 _Le corail est beaucoup plus rouge que le rouge de ses lèvres;_

 _Si la neige est blanche, certes sa gorge est brune;_

 _S'il faut pour cheveux des fils d'or, des fils noirs poussent sur sa tête._

 _J'ai vu des roses de Damas, rouges et blanches, mais je n'ai pas vu sur ses joues de roses pareilles;_

 _Et certains parfums ont plus de charmes que l'haleine qui s'exhale de ma maîtresse._

 _J'aime à l'entendre parler, et pourtant je sais bien que la musique est beaucoup mieux harmonieuse;_

 _J'accorde que je n'ai jamais vu marcher une déesse;_

 _Ma maîtresse, en se promenant, reste pied à terre._

 _Et cependant, par le ciel, je trouve ma bien-aimée aussi gracieuse_

 _Que toutes les donzelles calomniées par une fausse comparaison._

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent le garçon pendant un moment. La professeure en fit de même avant de sortir un manuel pour vérifier. Elle lu pendant quelques instants avant de finalement refermer le livre.

\- C'est _exact_... dit-elle, choquée.

\- Pas vrai ? dit le blond, croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de triomphe.

\- Avez-vous lu Shakespeare auparavant, Alois ?

\- Oui, mais je connais ça de _Catherine Tate_ , dit-il. Vous savez, quand _Lauren_ rencontre _Doctor Who ?_

Les élèves rirent en comprenant la référence. Incluant Ciel, qui ria avec les mains sur la bouche.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez plus cultivé que ce que vous semblez être, Trancy, dit Mme Chang, levant les yeux au ciel. Mettez-vous au travail. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire en classe, grâce à Alois, mais je veux que vous écriviez tous un sonnet pour lundi.

La classe grogna. Ciel, cependant, ne s'en importuna pas trop. Il pourrait probablement trouver l'un de ses anciens devoirs qu'il avait réalisé dans une ancienne école et le réutiliser. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit nul autre que _August_ se promener dehors.

Que pouvait-elle bien mijoter ? Les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés et elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à sécher, pourtant elle était là, à la vue de tous. Elle le remarque en train de la fusiller du regard et elle le salua de la main avec un sourire. Le bleuté tenta de lui envoyer un « laser glace » à travers la vitre. Il ne l'aimait pas.

S'être fait battre par elle lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Ciel était humilié. Non seulement Alois en avait été témoin, mais un camarade de classe également. Il ne le supportait pas. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Peu importe ce qu'elle préparait maintenant, ce n'était certainement pas bon. Pourquoi venait-elle encore à l'école, d'ailleurs ? Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi rester ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait _autre_ chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir fini, _il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle désirait avoir_.

Le bleuté l'observa entrer dans un autre bâtiment, sortant de sa transe. Il se retourna de l'autre côté et vit le blond le fixer, se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ciel.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. Je peux le voir sur ton visage, répondit-il.

\- Je te le dirai plus tard. _C'est à propos d'August_.

\- Ah bon ? demanda le blond.

Il marqua une pause quelques instants. Alois essayait de trouver une remarque amusante à faire.

\- Concernant son _baiser_ avec Cassandra ? demanda-t-il, faisant légèrement sursauter le bleuté.

\- Non ! _Pourquoi diable y penserais-je_? C'était simplement un _baiser de Démon_ et il y a plus important.

\- Mais elle est plutôt mignonne, non ? Enfin, pour _un agent tout droit venu de l'anus de Satan._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _racontes_ , Alois ?!

Alois regarda simplement le garçon avec un grand sourire. Il était évident que le blond se payait sa tête.

\- Ne sois pas _jaloux_ , Ciel. Je n'aime que _toi !_ dit-il, se faisant frapper au bras.

\- _Imbécile_. Je ne suis absolument _pas_ « jaloux », dit le bleuté sur la défensive, essayant de masquer son rougissement.

\- Bien, alors _ne va pas mater des meufs machiavéliques_.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ciel.

\- Oh, alors c'est _toi_ qui es jaloux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Comme dirait un certain blond que je connais, « _je t'aime aussi, muffin_ ».

\- Tu es censé être celui qui es _sérieux!_ objecta le blond.

\- Oui, mais je suis également le « _dessus_ ».

\- _Va chier !_


	108. Je N'ai Pas Confiance En Toi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

108\. Je N'ai Pas Confiance En Toi.

Ciel était en train d'attendre à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque à son habituel coin de lecture qu'Alois finisse ce qu'il y faisait régulièrement. Cette fois le blond avait eu des ennuis parce qu'il avait crié à une fille de « _prendre une jupe plus longue, parce que personne ne voulait voir son vagin_ ». Vraiment, le blond pouvait être si _rustre et cru_ parfois. Mais, il avait en soi raison, puisque la fille en question fut réprimandée parce qu'elle ne suivait pas le code vestimentaire.

Le bleuté était assis sous le même arbre que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il attendait Alois. Il n'allait pas dans la bibliothèque pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Alois ne ferait rien si Ciel était présent. Il serait trop occupé à taquiner le bleuté, alors il préférait attendre dehors. Il écoutait de la musique ou il lisait. Aujourd'hui il lisait _The Hunger Games_ , étant donné que la majorité de sa classe le lui avait recommandé. Alors qu'il lisait, il en vint à la conclusion que vivre dans cet univers serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il ne doutait pas de sa victoire aux jeux et à son renversement du _Capitol_.

Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'une ombre l'empêcha de lire. Il n'eut même pas à lever l'oeil pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, _Remy ?_ dit-il, appelant la fille par son nom de famille, reconnaissant ainsi sa présence.

\- Oh, Ciel, « _Remy_ », c'est si _impersonnel_. Appelle-moi « _August_ », dit la démone, s'asseyant à côté du garçon. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je te _cachais_ quoi que ce soit désormais.

\- Ah bon ? remarqua le garçon.

Il ne la regarda pas, ne croyant pas non plus un traite mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il s'était résolu à ne plus se laisser avoir par la démone. La différence entre vérité et mensonge était indistincte lorsqu'elle parlait. Elle pouvait masquer la vérité en mensonges, et les mensonges en vérités. Oh, comme le bleuté souhaitait voir le blond sortir de la bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

\- En effet, répondit-elle. Et _toi ?_ Que _caches-tu_ , Ciel ?

\- Je ne cache rien, ce n'est juste pas flagrant, dit le garçon.

Il pouvait sentir la fille le regarder avec ses grands yeux rouges. Ils étaient presque comme des yeux de chats. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Toi et moi savons bien que c'est un _mensonge_ , Ciel, dit August avec un sourire narquois. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes _deux_ yeux pour voir qu'ils recèlent quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre. Dis-moi. Je _meurs_ d'envie de le savoir.

\- Littéralement, ou _seulement_ au sens figuré ?

\- _Ouch_. Quelle cruauté. _Ton cœur est-il autant refermé pour Alois ?_

\- _Alois n'a rien avoir avec cela_ , dit Ciel avec colère.

En entendant la fille prononcer son nom, il eut d'une certaine manière l'impression qu'elle allait le corrompre.

\- Quelle agressivité ! Moi qui espérais que nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance !

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu en apprends plus sur les gens, alors tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.

\- _Il en va de même pour toi_.

\- _Cela me va_.

August bouda quelques instants.

\- Eh bien, _tu n'es pas drôle_ , dit-elle.

C'était ce qu'Alois disait généralement, et elle le savait. Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre un moment avant de s'esclaffer.

\- _Je viens de me souvenir de ta conversation ce matin avec Daniel et les autres_.

\- _Écouter les discussions des autres est malpoli_ , tu sais, dit le garçon, son visage légèrement rose en se rappelant de la conversation des six.

\- Pas si on peut vous entendre à l'autre bout du _monde,_ fit remarquer la démone.

Ciel ne trouva pas quoi répliquer, alors il fit semblant de lire.

\- Tu n'as pas _tourné la page_ depuis un moment. Est-ce que je te _distrais ?_

Ciel ferma le livre et le posa au sol à côté de lui, se tournant vers la fille.

\- Laissons tomber toutes ces idioties et allons droit au but, dit-il. Que veux-tu _réellement ?_

\- Je me sens _seule_ , parfois. Je pensais que ce serait agréable d'avoir un _ami_.

\- _Me frapper à coup de poings et de pieds ne t'a pas vraiment donné de grandes chances_.

\- Désolée. Tu étais en travers de mon chemin. Rien de personnel, je te l'assure, dit la fille, le regardant. Mais n'est-ce pas agréable que d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaît ton secret ? Que tu es un démon, je veux dire. Je le pense. J'ai l'impression d'enfin pouvoir être _moi-même_ , sourit-elle.

Le garçon n'était pas sûr de savoir en quoi il n'était apparemment _pas_ « lui-même ». Oui, qu'Alois sache son secret l'aidait beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas pour August. Elle était un _réel diable_. Sournoise, manipulatrice, insensible, certainement pas quelqu'un avec qui l'on voudrait être seul. Elle pourrait tuer juste pour se divertir.

Le bleuté se leva, se dépoussiéra, et il se mit en route vers la bibliothèque. Il ne regarda pas une dernière fois la fille, et ne lui dit pas non plus un seul mot d'adieu. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle arbora un sourire tordu alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

\- Tu accoures aux côtés du blondinet, hein ? dit-elle. _Quel dommage_.


	109. Grandes Nouvelles

À partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire devient un cross-over avec le manga Hellsing, que je vous recommande. Pour l'instant, ce ne sera que quelques clins d'œil et de brefs apparitions de certains personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les deux univers se mélangent très bien ensemble. Je ne changerai pas la traduction de catégorie tout simplement car après avoir consulté l'auteure sur la question, Hate m'a dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser telle quelle étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cross-over pendant les 100 premiers chapitres, et que cela pourrait porter à confusion pour les lecteurs qui chercheraient l'histoire.

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

109\. Mauvaises, Bonnes, Et Encore de Mauvaises Nouvelles.

C'était une nouvelle journée à Warwick Academy. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et les enfants riaient. Tout allait pour le mieux ce jour-là à Warwick.

Enfin, jusqu'au cours de science. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que les élèves allaient devoir réaliser un quelconque projet. Ils devaient imaginer, réaliser, et enregistrer une expérience en seulement quelques semaines. Cette nouvelle ne les réjouissait pas. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir leur binôme. Le dépit se transforma en désespoir lorsque l'enseignante fit le tour de la classe avec un chapeau afin qu'ils tirent un nom.

Alois était terrifié à l'idée de connaître son binôme. Il pouvait se retrouver coincé dans un groupe avec Daniel et rien ne serait fait, ou il pouvait être avec ce satané Lawrence, ou pire encore, il pouvait _tomber sur August_. Son tour finit par arriver, et il prit un bout de papier du chapeau. Regardant le nom qui y était inscrit, il soupira, soulagé.

Il y était écrit « _Audrey Baines_ ». Le blond préférerait être avec Ciel, mais il pourrait s'y faire.

Mais alors une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Et si _Ciel_ tombait sur August ? ». Il regarda la fille en question, qui le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Le mal qui était _visible_ sur son visage le fit frissonner. Il regarda son ami qui était en train de tirer l'un des nombreux papiers du chapeau avant d'entendre un _claquement_ de doigts. Il porta son attention sur August une fois de plus, et elle sourit, lui faisant signe de regarder le bleuté. Les yeux bleus glacés se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le bleuté alors que ce dernier avait déjà sortit le papier et l'avait ouvert.

Il était écrit : « _August Remy_ ».

\- Je te le dis, elle a utilisé de la _magie !_ _Impossible_ que tu sois avec elle autrement ! dit le blond une fois le cours terminé.

Ils marchaient le long du couloir, Alois se tenant au bras de l'autre garçon pour ne pas se perdre accidentellement dans la foule qui jonchait le chemin. Il devait légèrement élever la voix pour être entendu dans le couloir, mais heureusement pour eux, toutes les personnes présentes étaient beaucoup trop occupées avec leurs propres affaires pour se soucier d'eux.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que les démons _puissent_ faire ça, Alois, dit le bleuté, ralentissant légèrement pour que le blond ne perde pas sa prise. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille.

\- On se fiche de savoir _pourquoi !_ Elle a un truc pour toi, ça crève les yeux !

L'adolescent blond s'arrêta de marcher, stoppant également l'autre garçon. Il attendit que le bleuté le regarde avant de reprendre :

\- _Sois prudent_.

Son expression était grave, accompagnée d'une pointe d'inquiétude, quelque chose d'inhabituel chez le blond.

Ciel fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond lui dise que la démone était « _un suppôt de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus_ » ou quelque chose du même ordre, mais non, pas maintenant. Maintenant Alois s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de trouver Alois _adorable_ , et il dégagea son bras de la prise du blond pour prendre sa main à la place, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Je le serai, dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire.

\- Promis ? demanda le blond.

\- _Yes, your Higness_.

Le petit « moment » des adolescents fut interrompu par la sonnerie du bleuté. Avec sa main libre, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour répondre. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir s'était assez vidé pour qu'il soit en mesure d'entendre son interlocuteur.

\- Allô ? dit-il à travers le petit appareil.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'on lui rapporta une certaine nouvelle.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur la main du blond, son œil visible s'écarquillant.

Maintenant le blond se faisait _un sang d'encre_.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! cria-t-il à travers l'appareil. _Il n'a rien fait !_

Il regarda brièvement le blond avant de fixer le sol.

\- D'accord... Je te parlerai plus tard, Sebastian, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas bon... dit le bleuté. _Ils_ t'ont découvert. La Table Ronde sait que tu existes, et ils veulent savoir si tu es une menace potentielle, -il regarda le blond-, La Table Ronde est la plus importante assemblée du Royaume. S'ils sont au courant, alors _H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G._ est sans doute également au courant, et _ils te tueront_ s'ils pensent que c'est nécessaire.

\- Qui est « _H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. » ?_

\- C'est l'acronyme de « _La Légion d'Honneur des Gardes Nocturnes d'Angleterre_ ». Ils aiment se débarrasser de la vermine surnaturelle. Tu es surnaturel, et s'ils te voient comme une « vermine »... s'estompa le bleuté.

Alois blêmit.

\- Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils en auront probablement après moi pour t'avoir invoqué.

Le regard de Ciel passa de l'inquiétude à la détermination.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, dit-il. Tu peux prouver ta valeur et ton utilité au service de Sa Majesté en tant que démon, comme je l'ai fait. Je _sais_ que tu es en capable.

\- _As-tu perdu la tête ?!_ C'est impossible !

\- Alois, tu en es capable. Si tu le désires réellement, je sais que tu peux gagner leur confiance, -Ciel lui sourit-, Tu es _Alois Trancy_ , après tout. _Alois Trancy_ n'abandonne pas. _Alois Trancy_ ne recule pas devant l'adversité pour attendre sa défaite. _Alois Trancy_ se bat avec tout ce qu'il a pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. C'est _cela_ la Menace Blonde que _je_ connais et aime.

Ce fut au tour d'Alois de sourire. Était-ce vraiment ainsi que Ciel le voyait. Toutes traces de frayeur le quittèrent, remplacées par de la détermination.

\- _Et comment_ , dit-il. Que la Table Ronde vienne, que H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. vienne, que _les suppôts de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus viennent !_ Je leur montrerai à tous qui est Alois Trancy !

Il arbora alors un sourire espiègle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ciel, il connaissait ce regard.

\- J'ai une _idée_.


	110. Rencontre Avec Des Chasseurs de Monstres

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

110\. Rencontre Avec Des Chasseurs de Monstres.

Un certain blond était assis dans un étrange bureau, dans un étrange manoir de la région de Londres ce jour-là, afin d'être « évalué » par des soi-disant « experts en surnaturel ». On lui avait demandé de venir sans Ciel ou Sebastian, et bien que cette condition rendait les deux garçons nerveux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de refuser. Oui, Alois était au Manoir Hellsing, le quartier général de l'organisation H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., dont le seul _but_ était de traquer et d'éradiquer les êtres surnaturels, et il ne pouvait _compter que sur lui-même_. Vous pouvez certainement vous imaginer son agitation à cet instant.

Il était assis sur un canapé dans un bureau, canapé étrangement plus confortable que celui du Phantomhive, essayant de se calmer. S'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu' _une_ erreur, il pouvait être abattu sur le champ. Il s'occupait en jouant avec les babioles présentes sur la table basse devant lui. Il avait trouvé des choses comme des stylos et des crayons à papier, et il tentait de trouver un moyen de les empiler, ratant plus d'une fois. Il avait également trouvé une loupe et aurait aimé tomber sur une fourmilière dans les parages. Il avait fait une autre trouvaille, une _boîte de cigares_ , mais il ne joua pas avec. Il réessaya de mettre un crayon à papier sur un autre lorsqu'une femme entra, presse-papier en main.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux courts d'un blond pâle, similaires à ceux d'Alois, et des yeux rouges. Elle était assez musclée, et à en juger par l'uniforme qu'elle portait, elle était un soldat. Ledit uniforme était d'un rouge foncé avec les manches retroussées, et l'insigne de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. y était cousu. L'insigne était noir et rouge, sur l'un des coins était inscrit « Nous sommes les envoyés de DIEU », ainsi que le mot « Hellsing » sur le haut en jaune. Pour une quelconque raison, sa jupe était extrêmement courte, et ses bas noirs avaient l'air déchirés. Cependant, son trait le plus particulier, si ce n'était son _énorme poitrine_ , était son bras gauche qui était en fait une sorte de _masse d'énergie noire_ ondulant sans cesse. Elle n'était, évidemment, elle aussi pas humaine, alors pourquoi travaillait-elle pour H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. ?

\- _Bonjour_ , dit gentiment la femme, adressant au garçon un sourire rassurant.

\- Bonjour... répondit-il, s'agitant quelque peu.

Même si elle semblait amicale, elle était tout de même avec cette organisation secrète.

\- Alors, dit-elle, prenant place en face de lui.

Elle avait un presse-papier avec elle, alors elle allait forcément l'évaluer aujourd'hui. Elle le regarda.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne _mords_ pas ! Je m'appelle _Seras Victoria_ , mais tu peux m'appeler « Seras », d'accord ? sourit-elle à nouveau.

\- D-D'accord, - il regarda la femme du nom de Seras -, Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je vais seulement te poser quelques questions, si cela te va, - elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait son bras -, Oh, ça ? Je parie que tu te poses des questions dessus, pas vrai ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je l'ai perdu il y a quelques années. _Ça se transforme lorsque je le souhaite_.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas non plus « _humaine_ », n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis d'ailleurs la cible préférée de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., une _vampire_ , plaisanta-t-elle, faisant semblant d'avoir des griffes.

\- Pourquoi travaillez-vous ici, alors ?

\- L'une de nos philosophies ici est que, _le meilleur moyen de battre un monstre est d'en utiliser un autre_ , - Seras releva son presse-papier -, Attends, ce n'est pas plutôt à _moi_ de _te_ poser des questions ?

\- Oh, désolé, Alois baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu veux savoir tout cela, étant donné que nous sommes « _de grands méchants tueurs de monstres_ ». J'imagine que _Ciel_ t'as déjà dit tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Ciel et _ma_ maîtresse ne s'entendent pas. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils _se ressemblent trop !_ dit la Draculina avec un gloussement. Oh, et Ciel nous a également raconté _ton passé_ , Alois, alors nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler.

\- Ce sale petit- !

Alois avait l'impression que le bleuté lui avait fait une farce. Il était là, terrifié à l'idée d'être ici, et il s'avérait que les gens de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. étaient en fait plutôt courtois. _Ce sale petit cyclope_. Seras ria.

\- Très bien, première question : « _Que pensez-vous de votre pays »_?

\- « _Le soleil ne se couche jamais sur l'Empire Britannique_ », répondit Alois.

Seras sourit et écrivit sa réponse.

\- « _Avez-vous un jour été au service de la population, que ce soit au niveau local ou national »_?

\- En 1800, j'étais connu sous le nom de « _L'Araignée de La Reine_ », un titre que j'ai hérité du précédent Comte Trancy. J'accomplissais un travail similaire à celui du « _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ » en tant que l'un des méprisants nobles de Sa Majesté. Récemment, j'assiste Ciel dans ses missions.

\- Tu veux parler du _Tueur du Sudoku_ et _du Croque-Mitaine ?_

\- Oui !

\- Impressionnant. La prochaine question est évidente. « _Avez-vous un jour été en contact direct avec le surnaturel_ » ? demanda Seras, relevant les yeux de son presse-papier.

\- _Et comment !_ dit Alois, croisant les bras. J'ai vu des _démons, des anges, des dieux de la Mort_ , et la liste ne fait que s'agrandir ! sourit-il. _Les « vampires »_ viennent juste d'être ajouté.

\- C'est incroyable ! commenta la jeune femme. Je n'ai vu que des _vampires, des loups-garous, des goules,_ et un _garçon-chat_. Tu vois tous les plus impressionnants !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Il y en a _une en particulier_ qui nous pose des ennuis dernièrement. C'est une _démone_ du nom de _August_ , mit au clair le garçon.

Cela faisait parti de son plan. Montrer à H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. qu'ils étaient prêt à tuer leur congénères, avec la chance de peut-être obtenir de l'aide.

\- En quoi vous a-t-elle causé des ennuis ? demanda Seras.

Le blond s'expliqua :

\- Elle est arrivée dans notre école avec sa maîtresse, mais cette dernière voulait rompre son pacte avec August. Elle nous a demandé de l'aide, mais lorsque nous avons tenté de la sauver... - le visage du blond devient grave -, _August l'a tuée_.

Il vit la femme prendre le même air que lui, contrastant avec son expression joyeuse quelques instants plus tôt. Seras ne connaissait même pas la fille, et pourtant elle ressentait de l'empathie pour elle. Alois n'était pas sûr de savoir comment une telle personne pouvait être un _vampire_. Oui, son bras semblait être composé d'une étrange matière noire, ses yeux étaient rouges, et tous les rideaux de la pièce étaient fermés, bloquant les rayons du soleil, pourtant elle semblait _très_ humaine. Le garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment cela. Elle était plus « humaine » dans cet état que lui lorsqu' _il_ était humain.

\- Elle ne s'en va pas, ce qui est étrange, reprit Alois. Normalement, lorsque les démons remplissent un pacte, ils passent à autre chose, mais August est toujours là pour une quelconque raison. Nous pensons qu'elle prépare quelque chose, dit-il.

Le garçon nerveux et apeuré qui était présent plus tôt semblait être parti pour l'instant. Seras était occupée à tout écrire.

\- Merci pour l'information, dit-elle. Je pense que les choses se présentent bien pour toi, jusqu'ici. Je dois juste faire un rapport à ma Maîtresse, et elle en parlera avec _Le Conseil des Douze_ , lui sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?! dit-il, soulagé.

 _Il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Ciel pour l'avoir autant inquiété_.

Seras se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta.

\- Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Alois. Je suis sûre que tout ira très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- De même, _Seras_ , et j'espère que vous avez raison !

Il dit au revoir à la Draculina et sortit du grand manoir. Pour l'une des organisations secrètes de la panoplie _toujours en expansion_ de La Reine, ils étaient étonnamment amical. Il se dirigea vers une Rolls Royce garée devant, ouvrit la portière et monta à l'arrière. Un homme familier vêtu de noir était derrière le volant, et un garçon bleuté portant un cache-œil était assis à côté du blond. Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour regarder le blond.

\- Alors ? demanda Ciel.

\- Cela s'est étonnamment bien passé, je pense. _Seras_ m'a dit que tout irait bien. Elle doit simplement faire son rapport à sa « maîtresse », répondit le blond.

\- _Mademoiselle Victoria ?_ demanda le bleuté. Je suis content d'apprendre qu'elle était celle qui posait les questions. Si cela avait été sa « _maîtresse_ », tu n'aurais pas eu autant de chances.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sir Hellsing est une _femme entêtée_. Elle est très sérieuse, et a beaucoup de _pouvoir_. Tu dois encore passer par elle pour être du bon côté, répondit le bleuté. Je suis quasiment sûr et certain qu' _elle_ est le plus gros _monstre_ de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G... ajouta-t-il.

\- Q-Quoi ? Attends, « _Sir Hellsing »_? Je pensais que c'était une _femme !_ dit le blond nerveusement.

\- _C'est_ une femme. On l'a toujours appelée « _Sir_ ». C'était déjà le cas bien avant que je la rencontre, apparemment. Personne ne sait vraiment _pourquoi_ elle est appelée « _Sir_ » et pas « _Dame_ », la plupart des gens pensent que c'est due à sa _forte prestance._

\- Je suis foutu... dit Alois, la tête dans les mains.

Puis il se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Attends, mais Seras a dit que vous vous _« ressembliez »_. Alors je devrais avoir une chance ?

Ciel se raidit.

\- Je ne suis en _aucun_ _cas_ comme _cette collectionneuse de monstres!_ dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Seras a également dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas à cause de cela.

\- Nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas ! _Sir Hellsing est une bête mâcheuse de cigares !_

\- _Elle t'a appelé « petit » un jour, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Ferme-là !

ordonna le bleuté.

\- … Ou était-ce « _gamin_ » ?

\- _ALOIS !_


	111. Dis-Moi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

111\. Dis-Moi.

Le Manoir Phantomhive : l'un des plus anciens manoirs en Grande-Bretagne qui est toujours occupé par sa famille originelle, de laquelle il ne reste qu'un seul membre en vie. Les résidents de la demeure gardent tous ses secrets à l'abri, verrouillés sous des cadenas, des clés, et des mensonges, maintenant ainsi l'illusion de normalité de la demeure. Cette maison recèle bel et bien maintes et maintes secrets, certains appartiennent au passé, tandis que d'autres appartiennent au présent avec l'actuel maître de la demeure et ses servants, comme le fait qu' _aucun d'eux n'étaient humains_.

Aujourd'hui, le manoir attend l'arrivée d'invités dès l'après-midi, un garçon humain et une démone, afin de réaliser un projet en science à rendre le lundi qui suivait. La fille, cependant, avait d'autres projets. Elle était plutôt contente de voir son binôme et chef du manoir Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive.

Lorsqu'elle entra par l'imposante porte, elle fut guidée au bureau du gentleman borgne par le plus qualifié des majordomes que la maison ait jamais connu, le seul majordome connu aujourd'hui, Sebastian Michaelis. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit le garçon assit derrière son bureau, parlant avec deux autres garçons qu'elle connaissait. Le Trancy et le Baines semblaient demander au bleuté de l'aide pour leur propre projet.

\- Comme si je savais où trouver du _polychlorure de vinyle_... dit le bleuté au blond, d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Mais, Ciel ! On ne peut pas faire un _canon à patates_ sans ! répliqua le blond.

\- Pourquoi un _canon à patates ?_ Ne pourriez-vous simplement pas faire un _volcan au bicarbonate de sodium ?_

\- L' _explosion_ d'un volcan au bicarbonate de sodium ou au vinaigre ne _nous convient pas_ , dit le Baines, regardant le garçon assis, à travers ses longues mèches.

Le bleuté soupira d'exaspération.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... dit-il. Écoutez, pourquoi ne pas vous concentrer sur le rassemblement du reste de vos matériaux jusqu'à ce que Sebastian vous emmène à la quincaillerie ?

Il regarda derrière les deux garçons sa propre partenaire. Il s'en passerait _bien_.

Alois savait que la fille se tenait là depuis qu'elle était entrée, mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Audrey, d'un autre côté, remarqua le geste du bleuté et se raidit de peur en réalisant que la démone était juste derrière lui. La fille en question, cependant, ne fit que prendre place sur le canapé et sourit de manière amicale aux garçons.

\- _D'accord_ , dit finalement le blond. Allez, Audrey ! On a des _patates_ à trouver !

Alois traîna le garçon quasi-pétrifié hors de la pièce, s'assurant de fusiller August du regard au passage. Elle n'y fit pas attention.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et ainsi, ce n'était plus que le bleuté, et la démone.

\- Bonjour, Ciel, dit-elle.

\- _Remy_ , dit le garçon pour reconnaître son existence.

\- Quelle froideur ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu pouvais m'appeler « _August_ » ? dit la fille en feignant le dépit.

\- Tu as dit que je _pouvais_ , pas que je _devais_ , fit remarquer le garçon. Peu importe, as-tu des idées pour le projet ?

\- Absolument pas. Pour tout te dire, je ne pourrais pas moins m'en préoccuper.

\- Si tu restes à l'école, tu devrais faire tes devoirs.

\- Je _devrais_ , mais je ne suis pas _obligée_ , dit August d'un ton moqueur.

Elle gloussa lorsqu'elle vit le sourcil du garçon le démanger.

\- Si tu ne comptes pas _aider_ , alors tu ferais mieux de _partir_. Je le ferai moi-même.

\- Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, M. « _le garçon ordinaire_ » ! Ne te _lasses_ -tu jamais de toujours agir comme un _bon garçon_? Tu n'es pas _humain_ , après tout, tu es un _démon_.

\- Je ne suis pas « _bon_ ». Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais été. Être un démon n'a aucun rapport. _Peut-être_ que j'apprécie juste de vivre aussi simplement que possible ? répliqua le bleuté.

\- En entrant dans une case ? demanda la fille. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes. Dis-moi, comment cela peut-il être _facile ?_

\- C'est tout simple. Je garde les _chasseurs de monstres_ loin de moi en agissant comme un être civilisé, dit le garçon avec un léger rictus.

Il baissa les épaules et posa son menton dans sa paume.

\- Chasseurs de monstres ? Voyons, nous ne sommes pas de faibles insectes pouvant être facilement éradiqués !

\- _Eux_ non plus. _Ils_ sont des monstres à leur propre manière. Certains au sens _figuré_ , d'autres au sens _propre_. Tuer les créatures de l'ombre, c'est ce qu'ils font de mieux.

August le regarda d'un air condescendant.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle. Et qui sont « _ils_ », exactement ?

\- _La Légion d'Honneur des Gardes Nocturnes d'Angleterre_ , aussi connue sous le nom de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., dit le garçon. Si je ne me comporte pas comme il faut, ils pourraient très bien rendre les choses très compliquées pour moi, tu sais ? Je n'aurais nulle part où me cacher dans le Royaume.

La fille ria sincèrement.

\- Hah ! Tu-Tu as peur d'une petite organisation ? _Toi ?_ C'est hilarant ! dit-elle, reprenant son souffle.

\- S'ils sont capable d'apprivoiser _Dracula_ , alors qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autres ?

\- Tu _es_ en train de me faire _marcher_.

\- On me dit souvent que j'ai un sens de l'humour très _sec_.

\- À quel point sont-ils _dangereux ?_ Tu ne parles certainement pas du livre de _Bram Stoker_.

\- Ils ont _tué_ un homme possédant le _Divin Clou d'Helena_.

Alors _ça_ c'était intéressant. Le « Clou » était l'un des saints symboles, voyez-vous, tel que « _La Sainte Lance_ », « _Le Graal_ », « _Le Linceul de Turin_ ». Ce « Clou » viendrait apparemment de la Croix où le Christ a été crucifié. Il est dit que le propriétaire du « Clou » se change en « monstre divin » après s'être enfoncé le clou dans le cœur, ne pouvant être qualifié de _vivant_ ou de _mort_. Il ne peut être simplement « tué ». Peu importe à quel point il est fusillé, poignardé, immolé, mutilé, décapité, éviscéré ou simplement attaqué, le propriétaire de ce clou ne mourra pas. Il ne fera que se régénérer et instantanément guérir de ses blessures. Celui qui arriverait à l'abattre serait sans l'ombre d'un doute un véritable _monstre_.

\- Tu _n'es pas sérieux_ , dit August. Son sourire amusé disparut.

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit le garçon avec un sourire narquois. Puisque je suis un si « _bon garçon_ », et que j'ai fait le serment d'être fidèle à sa Majesté, ils ne me voient pas comme une _menace_. Je peux te _présenter_ , si tu le souhaites.

\- Es-tu en train de me _menacer ?_

\- _Voyons, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?_

\- Eh bien, c'est peut-être mon _imagination_ , mais je _commence_ à avoir l'impression que _tu ne m'aimes pas trop_ , dit la démone avec sarcasme.

\- _Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression ?_ dit le garçon, affichant un faux sourire.

La fille se leva et abattit ses mains sur le bureau du garçon, lui faisant perdre cette expression absurde.

\- _C'est exactement cela, Ciel_ , dit-elle en se penchant par-dessus le bureau, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant le long de son épaule et de son dos, se balançant à seulement quelques centimètres du bois. Tu es si _faux_. Que caches-tu _réellement_ au fond de toi ? Qu'y a-t-il _réellement_ dans ce _cœur_ que tu essayes désespérément de protéger ? Toi, Ciel, tu n'es pas comme les autres démons que j'ai pu rencontrer. Les démons gardent _rarement_ des secrets. Nous mentons, mais nous n'avons aucun _secrets_. Nous sommes comme des livres ouverts, tu sais ? Sauf _toi_ , qui _caches_ quelque chose sous ce déguisement que tu portes si _bien_. Comment fais-tu cela ? _Pourquoi_ le fais-tu ? Je ne _veux_ pas savoir, je _dois_ savoir, Ciel.

Ciel restait assis sans dire un mot, laissant la fille finir son monologue. Il clignait difficilement de l'œil. Son faux sourire revint et il dit :

\- Dans ce cas, comme dirait _Alois_ , « _j'imagine que cela veut dire que tu es royalement foutu_ ».

\- Oui, _Alois_ , répéta-t-elle.

D'une certaine manière, la façon dont le nom du blond sortait de sa bouche était perturbante.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, hm ? C'est un peu étrange, ça aussi. Quelle en est la raison ?

\- Tu aimes vraiment poser des questions, n'est-ce pas, _Remy ? -_ Le Phantomhive la regarda dans les yeux -, Le savais-tu ? _Alois est un meilleur acteur que moi_.

August fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, Alois et moi. _Ses_ secrets sont assez similaires aux _miens_.

\- Et _c'est_ pourquoi tu l' _aimes ?_ Dis-moi, _est-il réellement capable de t'aimer en retour?_ demanda la fille avec un sourire narquois.

L'œil visible de Ciel s'écarquilla, et il fronça les sourcils. August sembla simplement _amusée_ et elle reprit :

\- Quand on le voit on ne pense qu'à une chose : « _victime d'abus sexuel_ », tu sais. Il a sans l'ombre d'un doute _un Trouble de la Personnalité_ , surtout lorsque l'on voit son _impulsivité, sa peur de l'abandon, et ses changements d'humeurs drastiques_. Il est aussi très _dissociatif_ à certains niveaux, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a également un _trouble de stress post-traumatique._ Je le vois « _ré-expérimenter_ » certaines choses lorsqu'il tombe dans un état proche de celui d'un zombie, parfois. Sais-tu quel est l'un des autres symptômes ? L' _abstinence_. Bien qu'il soit, étrangement, assez audacieux à l'extérieur, a-t-il déjà réellement _essayé quoi que ce soit avec t_ -

\- _Silence,_ ordonna le garçon en serrant les dents.

Elle en avait _assez_ dit. Elle agissait comme si elle savait ce qu'Alois pensait, ce qu'il _ressentait_. Elle ne savait _rien_ du blond. Rien, et pourtant elle avait le culot de dire ces choses comme si elle connaissait parfaitement le blond. Cette fille était une _démone_ dans _tous_ les sens du terme.

Et que faisait-elle ? Que. Faisait. Elle ? Elle _riait_. Cela l' _amusait_.

\- Oh, Ciel, tu es si _mignon_ lorsque tu es _en colère_ , dit-elle d'un ton _railleur_.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir. Saphir contre rubis.

\- _L'éternité_ , c'est si _ennuyeux_ , Ciel, dit-elle. C'est si monotone, prendre des âmes, encore et encore. Combien de centaines, _de milliers_ de personnes ont vu leur désespoir être dévoré par moi ? Je le sens. Tout. Je n'ai que ce _désespoir_ continu à mon _nom_ \- en fait, _je n'en ai même pas_. Je l'ai _oublié_ en étant piégée dans les Limbes que sont « L'Immortalité ».

Sa voix était désormais calme, sincère, _basse_.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, te permettant d'échapper à la « banalité » qu'est le festin d'âmes. Mais dis-moi : _Alois_ pourrait-il _t'aimer_ comme je le _pourrais ?_


	112. Qui Est August ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

112\. Qui Est August ?

\- Quel genre de question _est-ce ?_ demanda le bleuté derrière son bureau, au manoir Phantomhive.

\- Je pensais qu'elle était plutôt simple, dit la démone en se penchant sur ledit bureau devant lui. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je suppose, mais je vais tout de même répondre avec un « _non_ », dit fermement le garçon.

\- Aw, tu ne vas même pas considérer la chose ? demanda la fille. Tu pourrais faire erreur, tu sais, en gardant les « _biens endommagés_ ».

\- Peut-être, mais même les biens qui ont été _endommagés_ peuvent toujours être en bon état tant qu'ils sont de _bonne qualité_ , et traités avec précaution, contrairement à ceux _bon marché_ , dit le garçon avec un sourire narquois.

\- _Ouch_ , ça fait mal... dit la fille en feignant la douleur.

\- _Parfait_.

\- Moi ? _Bon marché ?_ Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Le fait que tu sois si prompte à mentir, tricher, et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en ce qui concerne les insécurités des gens, tout d'abord, répondit-il.

\- _Ça se tient_ , dit August avec un haussement d'épaules. Quoi d'autre ?

Ciel s'adossa contre sa chaise et la regarda.

\- Tu es _ennuyeuse_ , dit-il simplement.

Pour lui, ce qui rendait en partie Alois _attirant_ , c'était leurs passés similaires en tant qu'humains. Cela les rapprochaient. Les liaient. Ce qui était agréable c'était d'aller de l'avant, et de le faire ensemble. August n'avait rien. Elle avait elle-même dit qu'elle était lasse de son quotidien, alors pourquoi s'en importuner ? Pensait-elle réellement qu'être une _femme_ suffisait à composer cela ? Il semblerait.

August arrêta de se pencher par-dessus le bureau, et elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

\- Je vois, dit-elle. Alors tu souhaites toujours jouer avec une personne _endommagée_ plutôt qu'une qui soit « _complète_ » ?

\- Il a beau être _endommagé_ , il reste celui que je _préfère_ , dit le garçon avec un léger sourire narquois.

La fille fronça les sourcils, et il reprit :

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas _aussi_ « complète » que tu le dis, tu sais, - son sourire s'effaça -, Tu n'as rien qui fasse de toi ce que tu es. Tu es juste « August ». Tu ne sembles pas avoir de _passé_. Tu n'as qu'un _présent_. Tu dis avoir oublié. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es « toi » ? Ton nom n'est pas tien. _Cassandra_ te l'a donné. Cette forme n'est même pas tienne. Il s'agit simplement de ce dont _Cassandra_ avait besoin. _Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose qui t'appartient ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend intéressante ? Ce n'est pas une décision difficile à prendre, tu sais_.

Divers objets volèrent du bureau pour tomber au sol dans un brouhaha alors que la fille tendit soudainement le bras par-dessus le meuble pour attraper le garçon par le col de sa chemise. Elle serrait les dents, fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge cramoisi et le reste de son visage formait une grimace. Ciel avait osé. Il avait réellement osé. Il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience parce qu'il avait autrefois été humain, mais il venait de mettre sur le tapis toutes les _insécurités des démons_.

Les démons n'ont pas d' _identité_ à moins qu'un _humain_ ne leur en donne une. Ils dévorent des âmes parce qu'ils ont un _vide_ à combler. Les démons n'ont pas d' _identité_. Ils ne sont pas _des personnes_ , ils ne peuvent donc pas réellement _aimer_. Ils ne peuvent que se baser sur leurs _instinct_ parce qu'ils n'ont pas de _préférences_ , ni d' _opinions_ sans l'aide de _quelqu'un d'autre_. August n'est pas « August ». August n'est « personne ». August est simplement une apparition démoniaque ayant perdu son identité depuis longtemps.

Ciel et Alois ont une identité parce qu'ils étaient humains. Sebastian a une identité parce que _Ciel_ _lui a donné cette dernière._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'August a ? August n'était plus « August » parce qu'elle n'avait plus _Cassandra_. Qui est « August » ? _Qui est « August » ?_ **Qui est « August » ?**

La question se répéta en boucle dans son esprit. « Qui est « August » ? », elle n'en savait rien. Personne ne pouvait lui _dire_. Finalement, elle était juste un autre démon qui ne pouvait rien faire sans que quelqu'un le lui _dise_. L'une des choses qui l'avait attirée vers Ciel avait été sa _fierté_. Le blond était plus faible de ce côté là, comparé au bleuté, c'était ce pourquoi elle avait penché vers _Ciel_. Le Phantomhive _commandait des démons_ , ce qui était très _étrange_ pour leur espèce. On ne peut _commander_ sans être « _quelqu'un_ ». Ceux qui ne sont « personne » _obéissent_ aux ordres, et ceux qui sont « quelqu'un » _donnent_ les ordres, c'était tout aussi simple.

\- Alors ? dit le bleuté, difficilement perturbé. Vas-tu _dire_ quelque chose, _August ?_

 _Qui est « August » ?_ La démone ne pouvait répondre. _Elle n'était pas August_. Elle n'était plus « _August_ » désormais que _Cassandra_ était partie. Elle savait qu'elle était _en colère_ , mais elle n'était pas « _August_ ». Elle savait qu'elle était _incertaine_ , mais elle n'était pas « _August_ ». _Elle savait qu'on lui avait posé une question mais elle n'était pas « August »_. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre parce qu'elle n'était pas « _August_ ».

\- _Relâche-moi,_ ordonna le garçon.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, elle fit ce qui lui était demandé et relâcha le garçon. Il se dépoussiéra et remit sa tenue en ordre.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Je te verrai demain à l'école.

La démone claqua de la langue, agacée, et elle se retourna. Elle sortit sans dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas répliquer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas penser par elle-même.

Les démons ne servent pas un grand démon, ou un maître des enfers. Ils travaillent tous indépendamment pour subvenir à leur propre existence dénuée de sens. Il n'y en a pas un avec un tel titre, mais s'il existait, _ce serait le bleuté_.


	113. Ayez Pitié Du Pauvre Cerf

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

113\. Ayez Pitié Du Pauvre Cerf.

Le bruit de pas touchant le sol pouvait être entendu alors qu'il courait. Le bruit d'une respiration saccadée pouvait être entendu alors qu'il courait. L'air se faufilait dans les cavités de sa gorge déshydratée alors qu'il courait, pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas. S'il s'arrêtait, la créature derrière lui le rattraperait forcément.

 _Audrey_ était simplement en train de rentrer chez lui, s'occupant de ses propres affaires, lorsqu'il avait vu la démone tuer. Deux étrangers, pour être exact. Il ne les connaissait pas, et il était certain qu'elle non plus. Ils avaient simplement été victimes d'un meurtre. Elle avait relevé les yeux et l'avait aperçu, lui permettant de voir ses yeux rouges cramoisis luisirent dans l'obscurité. Il s'était mis à courir. Il n'osait pas s'arrêter. Même s'il savait qu'elle pouvait très bien l'attraper si elle le souhaitait, il n'osait pas arrêter de courir.

Finalement, le garçon au bonnet-crâne trouva refuge dans une église, avec l'espoir que cela dissuaderait la démone de le suivre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula au sol, haletant en espérant calmer ses poumons ardents. Il ne s'attarda pas trop à la tâche, cependant, étant donné qu'il savait ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps.

Il sortit avec hâte et quelques difficultés son téléphone de la poche de son jeans. Il fit défiler ses contacts et enfonça son doigt contre le bouton « appeler » lorsqu'il vit le nom qu'il cherchait. Il retint son souffle en écoutant la tonalité. Comme s'il avait peur que le bruit de sa respiration la fasse fuir. Finalement, une voix put être entendue à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Allô ?_

\- _Trancy_ ! C'est _Baines !_ Vous devez venir, et vite ! Elle va me tuer ! dit avec précipitation le garçon.

\- Wow, Baines, calme-toi, mon pote, dit le blond. _Qui_ va te tuer ?

\- _August !_

Le téléphone fut silencieux quelques instants. La seule chose qui pouvait être entendue était la respiration irrégulière d'Audrey alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Finalement, Alois répondit :

\- _Je vais chercher Ciel et Sebastian. Où es-tu, Audrey ?_ demanda-t-il.

Audrey toussa tandis qu'il tentait de parler.

\- La- _La Cathédrale de Southwark_... dit-il.

\- Reste caché. Nous serons là aussi vite que possible.

\- _Dépêchez-vous..._

Et ainsi, l'appel se termina. Un petit « bip » retentit alors qu'il raccrocha. Il était seul dans la cathédrale. Ce n'était que lui, le divin, et le mort. Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas parti avec les Six lorsqu'il avait été invité l'année dernière pour visiter le manoir Trancy. Bien qu'il adorait le surnaturel, c'en était parfois trop pour lui. _Les voir_. Ses yeux l'effrayaient alors il les cachait derrière sa longue frange. Il voulait en savoir davantage sur ses yeux, mais il en était terrifié.

Désormais il ne voyait plus rien. Il gardait les yeux bien fermés. Il ne voulait plus voir. Il en avait assez. Audrey Baines, amoureux du surnaturel, en avait assez. Il avait failli mourir sous la main d'une démone une fois; _deux c'en était trop_. Prouver que le paranormal était un fait ne servirait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas vivre pour le dire à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'un secret entre lui, et ces _deux démons_.

\- _Bonsoir, Audrey_.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas ses yeux qui l'effrayèrent, mais ses oreilles. Cette ignoble et douce voix qui retentit derrière lui était la voix d'une adolescente. Il la connaissait. Cette voix le fit trembler de terreur. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne se retourna pas. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il n' _osait_ pas se retourner.

C'était August.

Elle était dans sa forme démoniaque, ses ramures onyx se dressant vers le ciel, et sa queue fourchue remuant comme si elle était de bonne humeur. Sa silhouette était inimitable à l'entrée qui encadrait le clair de lune dehors, des mèches lisses flottant dans le vent. Ses yeux rouges luisants tentant de pénétrer l'âme du garçon.

Audrey ne faisait que se _l'imaginer_. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir.

\- Audrey~ ! dit-elle en chantonnant. _Qu'y a-t-il, Audrey~ ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayé ?_

Le garçon ne put que gémir. Il referma les yeux. Il était incapable de répondre, incapable de regarder. Il ne pouvait que trembler de peur alors qu'il entendait ses bottes claquer contre le sol de la cathédrale, chaque pas résonnant alors qu'elle s'approchait. Les tremblements du garçon s'arrêtèrent, ses muscles se contractant.

Des cheveux froids touchèrent son crâne alors que son couvre-chef fut gentiment retiré de sa tête.

\- _Ça va, Audrey ?_ dit-elle.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser sa paume sur sa nuque, enroulant ses serres et ses fins doigts autour de sa gorge.

\- _Parle_.

Un coup de feu retentit, résonnant dans la bâtisse. August écarquilla les yeux, et elle relâcha le garçon. La démone porta son attention sur son épaule. De la fumée sortait de sa blessure brûlante, la chair exposée grésillant et palpitant à cause de la balle. Elle regarda là d'où venait le tir et vit deux autres démons sous l'ombre du chevron.

\- _Pas mal le pistolet, Ciel_ , dit le blond avec les cornes pointues en avant, l'abdomen exposé, ainsi qu'un mini-short.

\- _Merci. Je l'ai « libéré » de Sir Hellsing_ , dit le bleuté avec l'arme.

Ses cornes étaient rétractées vers l'arrière à l'identique de celles d'un bélier, et il était beaucoup mieux couvert que son compagnon.

Le Phantomhive était plutôt habile avec les pistolets. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il allait chasser et il dormait même avec un pistolet sous son oreiller. Il en portait généralement un avec lui par habitude. Son revolver, surnommé « _Le Zamiel_ », était son jouet favori, il était un peu « rétro » comparé à « la technologie anti-monstre » que H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. avait produit récemment, mais il était tout de même puissant, pesant plus d'un kilo, et tirant des balles d'un calibre de quatre cent et cinquante-deux. Les balles qu'il tirait étaient évidemment _bénies_ , et il fallait avoir de bon bras en tant qu'humain pour le tenir, comme ceux travaillant à H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., ce n'était pas un problème pour le démon qui pouvait facilement supporter le recul avec une seule main. Oui, les Hellsing faisaient de très bon jouets. Des jouets faits pour tuer des monstres et des démons. Il était souvent déçu que _Phantom_ ne produise pas _ce_ genre de _jouets_.

\- Était-ce douloureux, _August ?_ dit le bleuté, sautant du chevron avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Le blond en fit de même.

« _August_ ». Le nom résonna dans l'esprit de la fille une fois de plus. Désormais il ne faisait que l'énerver. Son froncement de sourcil se changea en un rictus; un sourire tordu, et dérangé.

Lorsqu'elle parla, cela ne ressembla pas à sa voix. On aurait dit un méli-mélo de voix qui parlaient ensemble. Comme si elle s'exprimait avec les voix de toutes les vies qu'elle avait dévorées.

\- _Voyons, voyons, c'est assez malpoli, Ciel_. _Tu n'as même pas dit « bonsoir » !_

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ avec elle ? demanda Alois, regardant le bleuté. C'est comme si... elle était _brisée_.

\- _Brisée ? Moi ?!_ demanda-t-elle, son sourire se tordant d'une manière inhumaine. _Tu es le seul brisé ici, Trancy !_

\- _Tu te trompes_ , l'interrompit le bleuté. Alois sait qui il est. Puisque tu as réalisé que toi tu ne savais pas, tu redeviens une _bête.  
_  
Le sourire de la démone se transforma en grimace.

\- Oh, est-ce que c'est de _cela_ que vous parliez dans ton bureau tout à l'heure ? dit le blond, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était si dur à entendre ! Tu parles trop bas, Ciel !

\- Parce que je sais que certains blonds aiment écouter derrière ma porte !

\- Oui, mais suis-je toujours « _celui que tu préfères_ » ?

Le bleuté fit en sorte d'ignorer la question en essayant de cacher son rougissement. De toutes les choses qu'Alois aurait pu entendre, il avait fallu que ce soit _cela_. Il tourna son attention vers l'humain qui se cachait sous l'un des bancs de l'église.

\- Audrey ! Sors d'ici. _Nous nous occupons d'August_.

L'humain, terrifié, acquiesça, et força ses jambes à bouger afin de se diriger vers la porte.

\- _Ooh !_ C'est l'heure de la revanche, _bécasse !_

Pourquoi Alois était-il _aussi_ excité ?

August grogna. Son visage se déforma, ainsi que son corps. Son cou s'allongea et s'élargit, elle tomba à quatre pattes, ses mains prenant d'atroces formes. Sa bouche était large, sa mine renfrognée semblant s'enfoncer dans son cou, révélant des rangées de dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs. La peau de la démone s'arracha, révélant une étrange matière noire en-dessous. Ses ramures onyx grandissaient également, et elles commencèrent à ressembler à des bras capable d'attraper n'importe quoi afin de l'emmener tout droit en enfer. Des sabots fendus se trouvaient sur les horribles jambes arrières de la créature, et des talons d'oiseaux à l'avant. Si l'on regardait la chose dans son ensemble, August ressemblait à présent à un _cerf;_ un _cerf tout droit_ _venu des_ _bois des Enfers_.

C'était ce qu'elle était devenue. Ciel avait raison. Sans identité à laquelle se rattacher, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une bête. Le duo de démons se prépara à une bataille alors que la créature se mit sur ses pattes arrières et rugit. Son cri était presque perçant, résonnant dans le lieu supposé _« sacré »_. Était-ce ce qu'était un démon ? Une horrible, laide, et _pathétique_ bête sans identité ? Ils se reposaient sur les humains pour garder l'illusion, mais lorsqu'elle disparaissait, et que la vérité éclatait, les démons étaient réellement _pathétiques_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette « pathétique » créature était en colère, et elle ne voulait que détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. Elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes et chargea le duo. Démon contre démons.

* * *

Une amie et moi avons créé un discord sur DLTD, que je vous invite à rejoindre si vous le souhaitez ! Il est encore en construction, étant donné que nous l'avons créé assez récemment, et nous serons ravis de vous compter parmi nous ! Il vous suffit juste de retirer tous les tirets en tapant l'url : h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-w-q-4-z-t-n-v


	114. Ce Blond, Réparable

Ce chapitre est le dernier pour quelques semaines, et ça tombe bien car il clôt cet arc.

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

114\. Ce Blond, Réparable.

\- Tu vois, Ciel ? Certaines filles ont l'air jolies au premier regard, mais sous tout ce maquillage, il y a _une sorte de cerf démoniaque !_ dit un certain démon blond pour plaisanter, remuant la queue.

Il sauta dans les airs pour éviter d'être encorné par les ramures dudit « _cerf démoniaque_ ».

\- Je ne _comprends_ pas les filles, renchérit le bleuté.

Il fit quelques trous dans le flanc de la bête à l'aide des balles, faisant couler un étrange liquide noir sur le sol de l'église.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu es devenu _gay~ ?_ demanda l'autre garçon.

Il retomba au sol et donna rapidement un coup de pied au visage du cerf alors qu'il était affaibli par les balles de son compagnon.

\- _Ferme-là._

\- Je t'aime aussi, muffin !

Alors qu'ils débattaient amicalement, la créature anciennement connue sous le nom d'August débloqua ses énormes mâchoires, montrant ses rangées de dents tranchantes. D'un coup sec, elle tenta d'avaler le blond avant d'être arrêté par ce dernier.

Alois avait un pied sur la mâchoire inférieure de la créature, et les mains sur celle du dessus, empêchant le cerf-démon de refermer sa bouche. Ses dents coupaient les paumes du pauvre garçon, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était soit cela soit être englouti.

\- _Ciel ! J'aurais besoin d'aide, s'il te plaît !_ cria-t-il au bleuté.

Ses bras et ses jambes faiblissaient sous la force des mâchoires du cerf. Pendant ce temps, le bleuté en question rechargeait son fusil.

\- _Comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé_ , répondit-il en visant directement le visage de la créature.

Des balles effleurèrent le blond alors qu'elles s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de la démone. La créature eut un haut-le-cœur, et elle relâcha Alois. Il tomba au sol, se faisant recouvrir de l'étrange matière noire que son adversaire avait craché.

\- Eh ! Tu m'as presque touché ! cria-t-il. Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Il se releva, et essaya de se débarrasser de la substance. Mais en vain.

\- En fait, ne me dis _pas_. _Je ne veux pas savoir_.

\- Comme vous voudrez, _majesté_.

Ciel accourut vers la démone, sautant sur son dos pour l'attraper par les ramures. Il pointa son arme sur sa tête à bout portant afin de faire le maximum de dégâts.

Au moment où il fut sur le point de tirer, la _longue crinière noire de la bête_ poussa et s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la bête le piégea davantage, les mèches de cheveux s'enroulant autour de ses jambes, sa taille, et même de son cou, le faisant _lâcher_ son arme.

\- Fais chier ! jura-t-il alors qu'il tentait de se libérer. Alois ! Aide-moi !

Le blond hésita. Il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide la dernière fois, mais maintenant, il voulait être utile. Mais comment ? Il n'avait aucune « arme anti-monstre », et il pouvait seulement se servir de son « tour de passe-passe florale ». Il fit le pour et le contre, et décida que les plantes étaient la meilleure idée. S'il tentait une attaque au corps-à-corps, il finirait juste par être lui aussi piégé, non ?

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui. Le sol était dur, ils étaient en intérieur, et il n'y avait pas de plantes en vue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement en faire apparaître une de nulle part. Finalement, dans un coin de la pièce, il aperçut un arbuste en pot. Il se précipita vers l'objet, et le prit pour le jeter vers la bête avec sa force démoniaque. Au lieu de simplement frapper la créature à la tête, elle ouvrit ses mâchoires et l'avala. _Bon, le plan est lancé_ , pensa le blond.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, imbécile ?!_ demanda son ami, désormais encore plus emmêlé dans la crinière qu'il y a quelques instants.

\- C'est un plan qui se met en marche ! cria Alois en retour, doutant que l'autre garçon soit convaincu.

Puis, il eut une _idée_. La créature avait _mangé_ la plante, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était toujours à l'intérieur, pas vrai ? _Et s'il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour la déchiqueter de l'intérieur ?_

Il savait qu'il devrait se rapprocher, alors avec sa vitesse, il accourut près de la créature et la frappa au flanc de toutes ses forces. Elle rugit de douleur, mais il n'y fit pas attention tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver l'arbuste.

Lorsqu'il l'eut localisé, il attrapa le flanc de la bête avec une main et en fit de même avec l'autre, concentrant toute son énergie sur cet endroit. Il serra les dents, ses yeux se mirent à luisirent, de la sueur coulant le long de son front et il fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter de se faire envoyer balader par le cerf démoniaque, alors que ce dernier y mettait toute sa volonté. Il rugissait et braillait en sentant l'arbuste en son intérieur grandir. Aussitôt des branches sortirent de la bouche de la bête, et elle tomba au sol ne pouvant plus se tenir debout. Elle grogna et brailla, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Sa crinière relâcha le bleuté, et le blond s'écroula au sol, épuisé après avoir utilisé son pouvoir. Il semblait s'être amélioré étant donné qu'il était encore en mesure de se relever et de se diriger vers son compagnon bleuté.

\- Tout va bien, Ciel ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il se mit sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

\- _Je vais parfaitement bien, Alois_ , répondit Ciel. Tu devrais être plus inquiet à propos de toi. Cette capacité te demande énormément d'effort.

\- Je vais bien. _Je ne l'ai pas utilisé pendant longtemps_. En tout cas, nous ferions mieux d'en finir.

Alois regarda la créature enragée. Elle cracha davantage de mixture noire et respirait difficilement, ses côtes s'élevant et redescendant avec chaque inspiration. Elle les fusilla du regard.

\- Une minute, _où est mon pistolet ?_ demanda le bleuté, regardant autour de lui pour tenter de voir où il l'avait laissé tomber.

Lentement, traversée de tremblements, la bête, anciennement connue comme « August », releva une de ses pattes avant, et elle tenta de se remettre debout. Elle rugit à nouveau, un rugissement perçant, enragé, douloureux, et terrifiant qui fit trembler toute la bâtisse.

Un coup de feu retentit.

 _August se tenait_ , les yeux écarquillés alors que davantage de substance noire mélangée avec du rouge cramoisi s'écoulait le long de son visage, depuis son front. Finalement, les genoux de la démone la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, autour d'un bain de sang et de matière noire. La bête venait d'être réduite au silence, elle ne rugirait plus.

Qui avait tiré ? Ce n'était pas Ciel. Il avait fait tomber son arme. Ce n'était pas Alois. Il ne savait pas tirer. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir comment tenir un pistolet. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du tir, découvrant la silhouette d'Audrey qui se tenait à l'entrée.

Il était là, pistolet en mains, serrant les dents. Sa frange était écartée, dévoilant son œil droit. C'était la première fois que le duo de démons voyaient _réellement_ ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit écarquillé de peur, il y avait tout de même une lueur de détermination qui le faisait apparaître plus âgé. Il fronçait également les sourcils. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant dans ces yeux, c'était l'iris. Il avait un anneau de pigment jaune, enveloppé par une sphère verte plus petite autour de la pupille. _Le bleuté avait déjà vu ces yeux auparavant, mais jamais sur un humain_. En fait, _un humain_ n'aurait pas dû pouvoir tenir ce pistolet aussi facilement.

Le garçon soupira et s'assit sur le sol, mettant l'arme à côté de lui.

\- C'est pas passé loin... dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Je pensais que tu étais parti ? _Une minute, à quel moment as-tu pris mon pistolet ?!_ demanda le bleuté sur un ton accusateur.

\- Du calme, mon pote. _Je ne suis jamais parti_ , dit Audrey en levant les mains en l'air. J'ai pris ton pistolet quand vous étiez occupés. _Relax_.

\- Beau tir, _cow-boy_ , dit Alois, un pouce en l'air. _Chasseur de démons John Wayne?_

\- Nan, je ne pense pas encore être à ce niveau.

\- Comment ça, « _encore »_? demanda le bleuté.

\- Je me disais que... dit le Baines, s'allongeant au sol. Ce truc d'H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. dont vous parliez ? J'aimerais bien y aller un jour.

\- _Vendu !_ Tu nous dénoncerais !? demanda le bleuté, pas réellement contrarié, seulement surpris, et quelque peu secoué par le combat.

\- Jamais, vous êtes cool. C'est juste que je veux voir ce genre de choses depuis une éternité. J'veux en savoir plus, tu sais ? sourit Audrey.

\- Tente ta chance. Ne laisse pas monsieur grognon te contredire, dit le blond en poussant du doigt la joue de son compagnon bleuté.

Ciel se releva et se dépoussiéra.

\- Fais ce qui te chante. Ce sont _tes funérailles_... dit-il.

\- Hein ? dit le garçon aux yeux multicolores, se rasseyant.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, le _taux de décès des employés_ de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. est assez _élevé_. J'ai entendu dire que la _paye était bonne_ , par contre.

\- Ça me va !

Après leur combat et leur petit échange avec Audrey à l'église, le duo de démons décida de rentrer, Sebastian ramenant Audrey chez lui, puisqu'il était trop chamboulé pour rentrer tout seul. Le blond et le bleuté marchèrent le long de la rue. Ils étaient un peu fatigués, mais la nuit était agréable.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit soudainement Alois, qu'arrive-t-il aux _démons lorsqu'ils meurent ?_ (Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon), Vont-ils en _Enfer_ , ou sont-ils juste effacés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit le bleuté. Les deux sont possibles.

\- J'espère que c'est l' _Enfer_ , sourit Alois. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions en _prendre le contrôle_ sans trop de problèmes.

\- Continue de rêver, Trancy, dit Ciel avec un léger sourire.

Il regarda le blond avant d'immédiatement détourner le regard en rougissant.

\- _Faut-il vraiment que tu restes dans cette forme ?_

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te _gêne ?_

\- _Pas qu'un peu, alors..._

\- Alors _oui_ , oui il le faut _vraiment,_ sourit Alois alors que son compagnon fronçait les sourcils. Faut-il vraiment que tu _me regardes ainsi_ ?

Il gloussa lorsque Ciel réalisa ce qu'il faisait et qu'il détourne le regard. Le silence s'installa un moment après cela.

Puis le blond reprit la parole :

\- Eh, Ciel, commença-t-il, _est-ce que les « biens endommagés » sont toujours assez bons pour toi ?_

Alors ça, ça attira l'attention du bleuté. _À quel point avait-il entendu cette conversation avec August ?_ Il s'arrêta de marcher, et le blond en fit de même, regardant son compagnon d'un air intrigué. Il sentit soudainement les lèvres du bleuté sur les siennes pendant un bref instant. Sa confusion disparut lorsqu'il rougit, et il regarda l'autre garçon d'un air surpris.

\- Même si les biens de _bonne qualité_ sont _endommagés_ , ils sont toujours mieux que ceux _bons marché_ , dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire. En plus, avec assez de temps et d'attention, _ils peuvent être réparés_ , et marcher encore mieux qu'avant.

Ce fut alors au tour de l'adolescent borgne d'être surpris lorsque les bras du blond se frayèrent un chemin autour de son cou, et qu'Alois cacha son visage dans son épaule.

\- _Je t'aime, Ciel._

\- Je t'aime aussi, Alois.


	115. Les Sept Sensationnels

Bonjour, bonjour. Ca fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette traduction, parce que je ne vous ai sûrement pas oublié ! Comme toujours, pour compenser ce mois d'absence, vous bénéficiez de deux chapitres d'un coup (ça fait très promotion de supermarché, je vous l'accorde).

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par HateWeasel**_

115\. Les Sept Sensationnels.

Warwick Academy : la crème de la crème des écoles privées. Ici, la progéniture des classes aisées reçoit son éducation. Aujourd'hui, notre duo de démons se remet de leur combat épique contre la démone anciennement connue sous le nom de « August », et ils accueillent un nouveau membre chez les _Six Sensationnels_.

\- Eh, _Roméo et Juliette_ , pourquoi vous traînez avec Audrey ? demanda un visage familier; un garçon du nom de _Daniel Westley_.

\- Premièrement : _Arrête de nous appeler ainsi_ , et deuxièmement : Il est plutôt sympathique, voilà pourquoi, répondit le cyclope bleu, assis nonchalamment à sa table. _Un problème, Westley ?_

\- Attendez, _puisque je suis un garçon, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être « Roméo et Julien » ?_ demanda un certain blond.

\- _Alois, tu n'es d'aucune aide..._

Le fils de politicien haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Je trouvais juste que c'était un peu bizarre. Bienvenue chez les _Six Sensationnels_ , Baines.

Audrey acquiesça. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. L'un des autres Six, un garçon à la cravate rose, s'assit et croisa les bras.

\- Ça ne ferait pas de nous « _Les_ _ **Sept**_ _Sensationnels_ » ? demanda Kristopherson.

\- **Les Sept Mercenaires !?** demanda Alois avec excitation.

Il s'était rapproché et avait plaqué ses mains contre sa table. Ce fut évidemment Daniel qui répondit :

\- _Oh mon Dieu, oui !_

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! _Audrey est « John Wayne » !_ Tu t'en souviens, Ciel ?

\- _John Wayne n'était même pas dans ce film, imbécile_ , répondit le bleuté.

Il était quelque peu soulagé de voir les choses revenir aussi facilement à la normale. Il semblait s'être passé une éternité depuis qu'ils avaient discuté ainsi.

\- _C'est un détail !_

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Audrey est _John Wayne_? demanda Preston.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? « _Audrey a tiré sur un cerf démoniaque, et ça fait de lui John Wayne » ?_ Bien sûr que non ! Le bleuté regarda le bond, plissant l'œil. Son regard mettait le blond au défi de trouver une histoire pour les couvrir.

Son compagnon blond mit ses pieds sur la table et sourit. _Évidemment_ , il était en mesure de trouver une excuse à partir de rien.

\- Eh bien, moi et Audrey on testait le canon à patates qu'on a fait en science, pas vrai ? Audrey arrivait à positionner le canon à chaque fois pour qu'il touche sa cible dans le mille. On a touché des bouteilles, et un panneau d'arrêt, sans aucun problème. _Ça m'a fait penser à un cow-boy, et qui est le plus célèbre des cow-boys ?_ sourit-il. _John Wayne_.

Une histoire en carton, mais il y avait un semblant de vérité. Audrey ria presque en entendant la fausse anecdote. Ciel roula de l'œil. Daniel, cependant, blêmit en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait oublié.

\- Merde ! _C'était pour aujourd'hui,_ non ? demanda-t-il, mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

\- _Non_. _La semaine_ _ **prochaine**_ , le corrigea Travis.

\- Bon sang, _me donne pas d'attaque cardiaque_ , dit le fils de politicien avec soulagement. Alors Audrey est « _John Wayne_ » à partir d'aujourd'hui. Des objections ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que « _Bones_ » lui irait mieux, suggéra Preston. Sa mère est propriétaire d'une _grande compagnie médicale_ , et il porte toujours ce _bonnet avec un crâne_.

\- Bones comme le _docteur McCoy_ dans _Star Trek_? demanda le bleuté.

Il s'y connaissait quelque peu en science-fiction. Ciel trouvait également que le surnom était approprié à cause des yeux de _Dieu de la Mort_ du garçon.

\- C'est ce à quoi je pensais ! répondit l'Indien avec un grand sourire.

\- _Geeks !_ s'exclama Kristopherson.

\- _Geeks !_ approuva Daniel en les pointant du doigt.

Finalement, après avoir été silencieux pendant un long moment, Audrey prit la parole, faisant sursauter le brun et le faux-blond. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu sa voix jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu as vu celui avec _William Shatner ?_

\- Évidemment. _L'original_ est le _meilleur_ , dit Preston, gagnant l'approbation du bleuté.

Audrey sourit légèrement. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer.

Kristopherson mit ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Oh non ! _Triple geeks !_

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'homo ! _Triple geeks jusqu'au bout !_ cria Daniel.

\- _J'ai un nom, tu sais !_

\- Est-ce qu'être un geek c'est un _tue-l'amour_ pour toi, Kris ? plaisanta Alois. Quel dommage, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs qui te laisseraient jouer avec leurs « _sabres laser_ ».

Le blond causa l'hilarité du groupe, ainsi qu'un coup de poing au bras de la part du garçon embarrassé.

\- Est-ce que _Ciel_ te laisse jouer avec le sien ? répliqua le faux-blond.

Cependant, il se fit tout petit lorsque le bleuté en question le fusilla du regard, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

\- Oooh~ ! dit Daniel. Mais, vu la taille de Ciel, je parie que c'est plutôt « _un tournevis sonique_ », hein ?

\- Daniel, commença le blond, si tu ne veux pas te réveiller dans un caniveau avec deux jambes en moins, _enfin si tu te réveilles_ , je te conseille de _ne pas en dire plus_.

Alois n'osa pas regarder le visage de Ciel à cet instant. Il pouvait sentir la colère émaner du garçon, et ce n'était pas chaleureux. La pièce entière devenait de plus en plus froide à mesure que les secondes passaient.

\- Bonne idée... acquiesça le brun.

\- Sinon, pour oublier le sujet _absolument pas gay sur les bites_ un moment : Je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler du _Festival d'Halloween_ , qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que _tu es arrivé ici l'année dernière en novembre_ , alors tu l'as raté... commença Preston. En fait, c'est un petit _festival que les élèves préparent chaque année vers Halloween_. Il y a des jeux, de la nourriture, des maisons hantées et _des costumes._

\- On va aider pour la maison hantée. Tu veux participer, Trancy ? demanda Daniel.

Le blond marqua une pause et regarda Ciel, lui demandant silencieusement si c'était acceptable. Le bleuté croisa les bras avant de faire un mouvement de poignet au blond, lui indiquant de « se lancer ».

\- _Et comment !_ répondit finalement Alois.

Daniel ricana.

\- Il doit _demander la permission..._

\- C'est le signe d'une relation un peu abusive, Alois, fit remarquer Kristopherson en riant.

\- Ouais, Alois, _Kristopherson t'aimera comme il faut_.

Le brun éclata de rire, même lorsque Kristopherson tenta de le frapper. Le taux de vice présent dans le harcèlement du Westley commençait à donner une migraine au Phantomhive.

\- Et toi, Audrey ? demanda Preston, tournant son attention vers le garçon au bonnet-crâne. Est-ce que tu vas aussi t'y inscrire ? Je suis sûr que tu serais bon dans ce genre de choses.

\- Je, euh, j'sais pas... répondit le garçon.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les gens, puisqu'il avait toujours été « Le Garçon de La Grande Chaise ». Mais Preston avait l'air gentil, et le duo de démons serait là.

\- _Ma mère n'aime pas vraiment Halloween_. Elle dit que tous ces bonbons sont mauvais pour moi, mais _j'essayerai_ de venir.

Alors que les autres étaient occupés à parler de leurs propres plans, Alois profita de l'occasion pour se pencher vers Ciel et lui poser une question qui le démangeait.

\- Alors, hum, _que font les gens pour Halloween de nos jours ?_ demanda-t-il en chuchotant dans l'oreille du bleuté.

La question le surprit un instant, mais cela pouvait aussi avoir un rapport avec la proximité du blond.

\- Ils mettent des décorations « effrayantes », font des farces, se déguisent et vont à des fêtes, tout cela. Les plus jeunes enfants se déguisent et font du portes-à-portes pour demander des bonbons. C'est ce qu'on appelle « _un bonbon ou un sort_ », dit Ciel, résumant les traditions modernes du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ça a l'air _très dangereux_ , et _malpoli_ en plus, dit le blond.

\- Oui, et tu t'y connais dans _tout ce qui est « malpoli »_ , pas vrai ? fit remarquer le bleuté.

\- _Et comment_.

\- Tu vas aussi vouloir te _déguiser_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Naturellement_.

\- Et j'imagine que cela implique de se _travestir ?_

\- _Tu me connais si bien !_

Le bleuté soupira et se frotta les tempes, luttant contre une migraine et _tous les souvenirs d'Alois en robe._

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose impliquant un costume, tu te _travestis_?

\- Parce que c'est _amusant_ , dit le blond en gloussant, faisant rougir l'autre garçon. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Je portais l'uniforme d'Hannah avec une perruque ?

\- Comment pourrais-je _oublier_? répondit Ciel.

Il toucha son oreille gauche en se souvenant et il fronça les sourcils. Son rougissement alla jusqu'à ses oreilles, faisant encore plus ressortir sa boucle d'oreille bleue.

\- Est-ce que tu savais _réellement_ que j'étais un garçon _depuis le début_ ou était-ce du _bluff_? demanda Alois avec un grand sourire, remarquant la gestuelle du garçon.

Il savait à _quel souvenir_ Ciel pensait. Il gloussa lorsqu'on le fusilla du regard.

C'était une pensée amusante, vraiment. Si Ciel _connaissait réellement_ l'identité du blond en le rencontrant, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé _chuchoter dans son oreille, et même la lécher ?_ Peut-être que les préférences de Ciel ne venait pas de sa démonerie après tout. Cette idée titillait le blond, et embarrassait le bleuté.

\- _Ferme-là_ , dit ce dernier.

\- _Oui, maître_ , le taquina le blond.

\- Ooh~ ! _C'est sale !_ fit remarquer le Westley.

\- TU NE FAIS PAS PARTI DE CETTE CONVERSATION, DANIEL !


	116. Pose Cette Perceuse

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

116\. Pose Cette Perceuse.

Warwick Academy. Ah, quel bon établissement. En effet, il s'agit de la meilleure école de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ses élèves sont très bien instruits, et débrouillards, étant éduqués et cultivés. Aujourd'hui en est en bon exemple tandis que les élèves préparent l'annuel Festival de Halloween de l'école. Certains s'occupaient de la restauration, d'autres du programme des événements, ils préparaient également les stands et les jeux auxquels les visiteurs pourraient participer. Il se trouve que tous les membres des Sept Sensationnels participaient à la maison hantée. Le projet était mené par _Lawrence Rose_ , puisqu'il était apparemment celui qui « s'y connaissait le plus en personnage perturbé » grâce à son interprétation de _Cecil Hauntington_ dans le film _Devil Butler_.

Il avait des cheveux lisses foncés d'une teinte verdâtre qui bouclaient sur les pointes, et il ne portait pas de cravate avec son uniforme, camouflant cela avec un pull-over vert sous sa veste. Il semblait être noble, un air de « Prince Charmant » qui faisait chavirer toutes les filles. Parfois il semblait même capable de faire fleurir des roses derrière lui.

\- Alors, nous avons besoin d'un plan, d'accord ? dit-il, sa voix douce et mielleuse. Qui a des idées à proposer ?

\- Pourquoi on fait pas juste quelque chose qui ressemble à une maison hantée et on met des trucs flippants dedans ? demanda Daniel.

\- Roh ! C'est tellement... _classique !_ dit Lawrence. Donnez-moi quelque chose de concret !

Un certain blond prit ensuite la parole :

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire un _labyrinthe ?_ suggéra le Trancy. On mettra pleins de pièges et ce genre de choses pour effrayer les gens, et on les laisse s'y promener.

\- Oui. Le _fait d'être perdu_ ira avec l'atmosphère, ajouta le compagnon bleuté du garçon.

Le visage de Lawrence s'illumina.

\- Magnifique ! J'aime ! J'aime beaucoup ! Vite ! Que quelqu'un dessine des plans !

Ciel était perturbé par ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rose avait joué un personnage qui lui ressemblait autant. Il frissonna en y pensant. Daniel, cependant, était _fasciné_ par le garçon.

\- Lawrence ! Tu devrais te déguiser en _Cecil_ pour l'occasion ! dit-il. Ce sera un plus pour les affaires.

Ce dernier cessa de parler un moment et resta silencieux. Puis son expression s'assombrit, et il couvrit son œil gauche avec sa main, se mettant dans la peau du personnage.

\- _Et pourquoi ?_ dit-il finalement. Pour emmener d'autres pauvres âmes sur le chemin du désespoir que j'ai été forcé d'emprunter ? Non, c'est un choix qu'ils doivent faire. Ce destin qu'est le mien est une chose que je ne souhaiterai pas même à mon pire ennemi. Non, il est réservé à _une_ personne, _celui qui a sali le nom des Hauntington !_ J'aurai ma revanche ! _Je l'aurai !_ Et je vous défie de vous mettre au travers de ma route ! dit-il brusquement, avant d'expirer longuement et de découvrir son œil. Eeeet, _fin_.

Les autres l'applaudirent. Tous sauf le duo de démons. Ciel était dégoûté. Ce garçon venait sans le savoir de lui rappeler ce qu'il était autrefois. Il camoufla son mécontentement sous un masque d'indifférence. Lui et le blond n'étaient pas amusés par sa performance. Le bleuté regarda Audrey qui était déjà en train de gribouiller sur son cahier des idées pour l'événement. Le voir aussi enthousiaste était inattendu.

Cependant, il fut tiré de ses pensées par une paire de bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit Alois avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ? Je parie que nous pourrions leur donner une bonne frayeur !

\- Nous n'allons pas _traumatiser_ des enfants, rétorqua Ciel.

\- Mais _nous sommes_ traumatisés, et nous avons traumatisé Daniel et les autres dans mon ancienne maison, tu te souviens ?

\- Traumatiser ses amis, c'est _différent_.

\- Aw, alors tu admets qu'ils sont tes amis ! C'est _adorable !_ le taquina le blond.

Il savait que le bleuté était incapable d'apprécier la plupart des gens.

\- J'admets être _ton petit ami_ , non ?

\- Ah-hah ! Mais c'est _différent !_

Le Phantomhive secoua la tête et roula de l'œil.

\- Alors que vas _-tu_ faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- 'Sais pas. Je risque de me contenter de rester en coulisses cette fois.

\- Pardon ? _Alois Trancy n'étant pas sous le feu des projecteurs ?_ dit le bleuté, plein de sarcasme. Ce n'est pas _normal_.

\- Ha-ha-ha, Phantomhive. Je te ferai savoir que je ne suis pas très convaincu par tout cela, répondit le blond.

\- Pourquoi dont ?

\- Est-ce que tu as _vu_ le gars qui gère tout ? Il me _perturbe_.

\- Moi aussi, mais cela ne devrait pas t'arrêter.

\- Hm, j'imagine... Oh ! Peut-être que je peux convaincre Kristopherson de se montrer en robe avec moi !

\- _Encore_ du travestissement ? demanda Ciel. Dis-moi, y a-t-il quelque chose à propos de toi que je devrais savoir ?

\- Être une femme ? _Dieu non_ , répondit le blond en tirant la langue. Se travestir c'est _marrant_ de temps à autres. Trop de fois, par contre, et je pense que ce serait ennuyeux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de te donner plus de raison de me traiter de « _fille_ ».

\- J'arrêterai lorsque tu arrêteras d'agir comme tel, dit l'autre garçon avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis _parfaitement_ masculin ! (Alois se rapprocha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille du bleuté), Je pourrais te _montrer_ lorsque nous ne serons que _tous les deux_ , si tu veux.

Il gloussa lorsque Ciel devint rouge comme une tomate. Était-ce juste lui, ou Alois était-il devenu plus pervers ces temps-ci ?

Soudain un bruit retentit, et ils tournèrent leur attention vers sa source. Ils virent Audrey essayant de ramasser des matériaux de construction alors que Lawrence lui criait dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Personne ne t'a dit de bouger ça ! dit l'acteur au garçon.

\- Oui... mais... ça avait l'air d'être dans le passage, alors... je... commença le plus petit des deux.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que tu essayerais de tout bouger tout seul ? Il est impossible que tu puisses porter tout ça tout seul !

\- Wow, Lawrence, calme-toi, mec, dit Daniel.

\- Il essayait juste d'aider, ajouta Preston.

\- Ça m'est égal. N'essaye pas de faire les choses tout seul ! Tu pourrais casser quelque chose ou blesser quelqu'un !

Lawrence n'essayait pas d'être méchant, il voulait simplement se faire comprendre. Pendant un certain temps, son seul réel ami avait été Walter Hackett, son ancien partenaire de scène, et nous savons comment il était. En un sens, Lawrence était comme Audrey, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment agir avec les gens. Il ne savait que jouer et donc _prétendre_ qu'il _savait_. Il regarda les autres, et prit leurs réactions comme le signe qu'il devrait effectivement _se calmer_.

\- _Sois prudent, d'accord ?_ lui demanda-t-il finalement. Demande de l'aide aux autres la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... répondit Audrey, regardant le sol.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre. Il écouta l'acteur partir, ses chaussures faisant du bruit contre le sol de l'école.

\- Ok ! Ramassons tout ça ! Phantomhive ! Trancy ! _Arrêtez de vous peloter quelques secondes et venez aider !_ cria Daniel, appelant le duo de démons.

\- Nous n'étions pas en train de nous _peloter !_ répliqua le bleuté, se levant de sa chaise.

Sa réaction fit glousser son compagnon blond. Ils rejoignirent les autres pour ramasser les pots de peintures et des bouts de bois sur le sol qu'Audrey avait essayé de déplacer et fait tomber, avec d'autres choses qui devaient être mises à l'extérieur de l'endroit où l'événement aurait lieu. Alors qu'ils déplaçaient les choses, le bleuté se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Eh, _Bones_ , ce que tu dessinais tout à l'heure, était-ce des _plans_ pour la construction ? demanda-t-il au garçon légèrement plus petit.

\- « _Bones »_? répéta-t-il, ayant oublié qu'on lui avait donné un surnom. Oh, _ouais_. C'est juste quelques gribouillis, répondit-il.

\- _Tu nous caches des choses, le punk ?_ plaisanta Daniel.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Je pense qu'il veut dire que _si tu as des idées, tu devrais en faire part_ , clarifia Preston.

\- _Oh._

\- Si tu peux concevoir le décor, je peux m'occuper des costumes, lui proposa Kristopherson après un long silence. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude du nouveau garçon.

\- Je ne porterai _pas_ de _robe_ , Miles ! cria le Westley.

\- Comme si j'allais t'en faire porter une ! rétorqua le faux-blond. _Personne_ ne veut te voir en robe !

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. _Je ne me rase pas les jambes comme toi et Trancy_.

\- _Je ne me rase pas les jambes_... dit Alois, répondant en entendant son nom.

Tous le regardèrent un instant, même Audrey, dont les yeux étaient légèrement visibles. C'était impossible. _Ces jambes avec ces shorts ?_ Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas les raser ?

\- Tu veux _rire_... dit Kristopherson.

\- _Nope_ , répondit le Trancy. Eh, où va ce _machin ?_ demanda-t-il, mettant l'objet au niveau de son œil pour mieux le voir.

\- _Pose cette perceuse, Trancy !_ cria le faux-blond.

\- _Wow ! Regarde où tu pointes ce truc !_ cria Daniel.

\- _Est-ce qu'elle est branchée ?!_ demanda Preston.

\- _Alois. Arrête_ , dit Travis.

Le blond inclina la tête, confus, alors que le bleuté lui prit doucement la perceuse.

\- Ne fais pas ça, _tu risque de perdre un_ _œil_ , dit Ciel en pointant du doigt son cache-œil.

\- Wow ! Est-ce que _Ciel_ vient de faire une _blague !?_

\- Ferme-là.


	117. Gentlemen

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

117\. Gentlemen.

\- Mets ça là, dit un certain acteur alors qu'il dirigeait ses camarades de classes.

Il observait en même temps les plans dessinés par Audrey pour la maison hantée, et aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- C'est parfait ! dit-il. Je suis content que tu aies fait ça, Audrey, dit Lawrence au garçon plutôt timide.

\- O-Oh. Merci, répondit-il en regardant le sol.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle autant. Il avait, cependant, commencé à s'exprimer davantage avec les Sept Sensationnels.

Lui, Preston, et Ciel parlaient de leurs séries de science fiction préférées ainsi que des livres et plus encore, tandis qu'il parlait de choses surnaturelles avec Daniel et Alois. Il parlait également de certaines esthétiques avec Travis et Kristopherson, faisant des blagues de temps à autres. Il commençait à réellement y prendre goût. Peut-être que ses yeux n'étaient pas si mal après tout. Ils lui avaient permis de trouver de si bons amis !

Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux le gênaient. Ils commençaient à lui faire un peu mal, et il les frottait. Finalement, il abandonna et sortit de son sac deux petites boîtes. Alois le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête tel un chiot.

Audrey s'assit et ouvrit l'une des boîtes en débouchant l'une d'elles.

\- Mes lentilles me gênent, dit-il. Je vais les enlever et mettre mes lunettes.

\- _« lentilles »_? répéta l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais, comme dans « _lentilles de contact_ » ? répondit le garçon au bonnet-crâne, écartant ses mèches de son visage, révélant ses yeux fatigués. Oh, c'est vrai, désolé. Il n'y en avait pas durant _l'ère Victorienne,_ pas vrai ? _Regarde_.

D'une main, le garçon garda son œil ouvert en se servant de son doigt d'honneur pour tenir sa paupière supérieure. Ce qu'il fit avec son _autre_ mains _effraya_ réellement le blond. Avec cette main, ainsi que son index et son pouce, il sembla essayer de _pincer son globe_. Était-il _en train de tenter de s'arracher l'œil ?!_

\- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que- !? Tu es complètement _fou ?!_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Argh ! _ARRÊTE !_ se mit à crier Alois.

Il détourna le regard alors que l'autre garçon touchait son œil. Il était extrêmement perturbé par cette vision.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un _problème_ , Trancy ? le taquina Audrey en continuant à essayer de retirer la lentille.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le blond avant de continuer à l'embêter.

\- C'est _écœurant ! Beurk !_ Comment _fais-tu ?!_ demanda le blond, protégeant ses propres yeux de la scène.

\- _Je l'ai eu_ , dit finalement Audrey, montrant la lentille à l'autre garçon. Tu vois ? Tu mets ça et ça t'aide à mieux voir.

Alois fixa l'étrange objet devant lui. Comment une chose aussi insignifiante pouvait _aider_ à mieux voir, surtout lorsque l'on devait la mettre _dans_ l'œil ?

\- Seulement dans un œil ? demanda-t-il finalement, alors que l'autre garçon mettait la lentille dans la boîte après l'avoir remplie de solution saline.

\- _Nope. Il y en a aussi une dans l'autre_ _œil_.

Le garçon répéta donc le même processus sur son autre œil, agaçant davantage le blond.

\- _ARRÊTE !_

Naturellement, les autres trouvèrent la situation plutôt amusante. Rien ne dérangeait Alois. Rien. Pourtant le « petit nouveau » était capable de l'embêter en effectuant une tâche on ne peut plus banale. Même Ciel Phantomhive, celui qui avait le moins de chance de produire un son ressemblant à un rire, était amusé. Il regarda son compagnon blond se faire narguer et être dégoûté, trouvant cela hilarant.

\- Audrey, _sois gentil_ , dit-il finalement cinq minutes plus tard.

Embêter le blond pendant cinq minutes était trop long. Il pourrait perdre ses sens, ou autre.

\- D'accord, dit le garçon aux yeux étranges, retirant enfin sa lentille de contact.

Après l'avoir mise dans sa boîte, il rangea les deux boîtes dans son sac, et sortit ses lunettes. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement extravagantes, mais elles lui donnaient une toute autre apparence.

\- Il était _temps !_ dit le blond. Tu t'es déjà dis que _si tu ne touchais pas tes yeux_ , _tu aurais une meilleure vue ?_

\- Non. Je suis juste myope, répondit le Baines.

\- Eh, Trancy ! Phantomhive ! Où est Bones ? demanda une voix, interpellant les trois garçons.

Il s'agissait de Daniel, et il se dirigeait vers eux.

\- On a besoin qu'il nous dise à quoi ce mur doit ressembler.

\- Il est juste là ? dit le Phantomhive en pointant le garçon du doigt.

\- Ouaw ! dit Daniel, faisant un pas en arrière. Je t'ai même pas reconnu, mec ! Eh, eh ! Kristopherson !

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda le garçon à la cravate rose d'un ton ferme.

Il était occupé à dessiner dans son propre cahier des idées de costumes.

\- Regarde ! dit le brun en tirant Audrey du bras, le traînant à l'endroit où Kristopherson était assis. Regarde Audrey quelques secondes !

Agacé, le faux-blond ferma son cahier et regarda le garçon, les sourcils froncés, une moue sur le visage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde bien. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il observait mieux son visage. Les _yeux_ du garçon ressortaient particulièrement.

\- Alors ? _Est-ce que c'est ton type ?_ demanda Daniel, souriant narquoisement.

\- C'était donc ça, dit Kristopherson, reportant son attention sur ses sketchs. Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Oh, sérieux ! J'ai vu ton visage s'illuminer quand tu l'as vu !

\- Oui, mais ce _n'est pas pour ça_.

Le fils de politicien et le garçon au bonnet-crâne eurent l'air confus.

\- Alors _pourquoi ?_ demanda finalement Daniel.

\- L'inspiration. Vous devrez attendre pour le savoir, dit énigmatiquement le faux-blond, et ainsi, il les ignora.

De retour du côté de Phantomhive et Trancy, le duo parlaient des yeux d'Audrey. De leur particularité. Était-ce une mutation génétique ?

\- Non, ce n'est _pas un mutant_ , dit le bleuté, réfutant la proposition.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, « _monsieur le grand et sage cyclope_ » ?

Cette remarque valut un regard au blond. Pas un regard noir, ou un regard mauvais, mais plutôt un regard confus, comme si le bleuté lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui par télépathie.

Ciel ignora le surnom après s'y être attardé quelques instants, décidant que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Ce sont les yeux d'un _Dieu de la Mort_ , dit-il, seulement, _Bones_ ne semble pas s'en _rendre compte_.

\- Peut-être que personne ne lui a _dit ?_

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que ses parents lui ont _menti_?

\- _Précisément_. Oh ! Et s'il n'était pas un Dieu de la Mort à part entière ! Ce serait logique !

\- _Comment_ , je te prie de me dire, cela serait _« logique » ?_ demanda le Phantomhive.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que c'est un bâtard. Peut-être que son parent humain s'est remarié et ne lui a _jamais dit ?_ Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi tu n'as _pas pu le sentir_ du premier coup.

\- Ton _raisonnement tiré par les cheveux est impressionnant..._

\- _J'essaye_ , dit Alois avec un grand sourire.

Il reporta son attention sur le décor qu'il peignait avant d'en revenir au bleuté.

\- Eh, Ciel, est-ce que tu vas également te déguiser ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? dit instantanément l'autre garçon avec un rougissement.

Il serait _hors de question_ qu'il porte un costume.

\- Parce que ce sera _amusant_ , dit Alois en peignant son mur sans y réfléchir davantage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, l'autre garçon qui peignait avec lui l'interrompit.

\- _Non_ , je ne porterai _pas_ de _robe_ avec toi, dit Ciel, obtenant une moue de la part de son compagnon.

\- D'accord...

Il y eut alors un long silence. Il avait la même présence qu'un invité inattendu qui restait après une fête. Qui fut celui qui mit fin au silence ? Qui des deux le fit partir ? Étonnamment, ce fut _Ciel_.

\- Eh, Alois... dit-il, attendant que le blond le regarde.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond en faisant ce que le bleuté attendait.

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit un objet s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son nez. Regardant le bleuté, il vit que le garçon tenait un petit pinceau avec de la peinture grise pour le décor du château.

\- _Il y a de la peinture sur ton visage_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois, l'expression d'Alois le faisant quelque peu ricaner.

Le blond toucha le bout de son nez, et il comprit ce que le Phantomhive avait fait. Il fit la tête quelques instants avant d'arborer son propre sourire espiègle. Il posa son pinceau et se rapprocha de l'autre garçon, mettant ses paumes des deux côtés de la tête du bleuté.

Il se rapprocha, fermant les yeux, et en retour, le bleuté en fit de même. Cependant, il ne reçut pas ce qu'il attendait. Non, Alois lui avait simplement donné un baisé esquimau, touchant brièvement le bout du nez du bleuté avec le sien, le contaminant avec la même substance. Une fois cela fait, il reprit sa tâche, retournant de son côté du mur qu'il peigna sans dire un mot, laissant un Ciel très confus.

\- Eh, Ciel... dit-il finalement en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui. _Il y a de la peinture sur ton visage_.

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils après que l'on se soit payé sa tête. Il attrapa de nouveau son pinceau et se dirigea vers le blond. Alois releva les yeux pour voir le garçon, avant de les refermer instinctivement, sentant les poils humides passer sur la zone entre sa bouche et son nez.

Avec de mouvements brefs, Ciel regarda son compagnon d'un air triomphant et admira son oeuvre.

\- _Joli moustache_ , dit-il.

C'était désormais au tour d'Alois de froncer les sourcils étant donné l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

\- Comment _oses_ -tu ?! dit-il en reprenant son pinceau. _En garde, Phantomhive !_

Les heures passèrent, et la fin de la journée arriva, signifiant la fin du travail jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les élèves avaient fait un bon travail ce jour-là, et la « maison hantée » commençait à prendre forme avec les fondations et la peinture. Il ne restait qu'à décorer davantage, et à rajouter des pièges. Un certain garçon d'origine Indienne s'étira en se relevant après être resté accroupi pour peindre le bas des murs, s'assurant qu'ils ne soient pas oubliés.

Il regarda une certaine paire de garçons qui devaient également peindre, pour voir à quel point ils avaient avancé, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas peint le mur et qu'ils _s'étaient peints_. Il se mit à rire.

Alois avait un bouton gris sur le nez, une moustache en guidon grise, le mot « _CON_ »écrit sur son front, et sa chemise était méconnaissable. Heureusement pour lui, il avait enlevé sa cravate et sa veste afin d'éviter de les tâcher, comme l'avait suggéré le Phantomhive plus tôt, ce dernier n'étant certainement pas mieux servi. Ciel avait été doté d'une « petite » moustache par le blond, un style adopté par le célèbre acteur _Charlie Chaplin_ ainsi que le dictateur _Adolf Hitler_. Il avait également des moustaches de chat et le mot « _CHATTE_ » étalé sur son front, et sa chemise n'était pas dans un meilleur état que celle du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est _arrivé ?_ demanda finalement Preston.

Alois prit la parole :

\- On a eu un petit « _accident_ »...

\- « _Accident_ » c'est un peu _léger_ , d'ailleurs, ajouta Ciel.

\- Vous êtes _désespérants_ , dit l'Indien en soupirant.

\- _Gentlemen, on a souvent dit que j'aimais la guerre..._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Alois ?_


	118. Quel Type De Café ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

118\. Quel Type De Café ?

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas _enduire les visiteurs de goudrons et plumes_ , dit un certain acteur à un certain démon blond.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Ce serait d'enfer ! rétorqua Alois en espérant convaincre le garçon.

\- _Non_.

Il en fallait tant pour le faire changer d'avis. Lawrence croisa les bras pour affirmer sa décision.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les blesser, les humilier, ou les traumatiser.

\- Si cela suffit à les « _traumatiser_ », alors ce sont déjà des poules mouillés, et ils n'ont qu'à ne pas venir, répliqua le blond.

Ils essayaient de trouver des idées de pièges et de surprises qu'ils pourraient cacher dans leur « château hanté » dont la construction était achevée. Jusqu'à présent, le seul à proposer des idées était _Alois Trancy_ , et toutes ses idées étaient atroces (certaines pouvaient mettre l'école dans l' _illégalité_ ). C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, ensuite ils n'auraient qu'à ajouter quelques décorations pour embellir le tout, cependant, ils n'avançaient absolument pas.

\- Un seau rempli d'araignées sur une petite catapulte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si ce sont de _fausses_ araignées, cela peut être _envisageable_ , dit Lawrence.

\- _D'accord..._

\- Nous arrivons enfin à quelque chose...

\- Oh ! _Oh !_ Et si nous prenions une personne au hasard dans un groupe à travers un passage secret dans le mur ?! Cela leur donnerait _vraiment_ les chocottes !

\- _Très bien_. _J'en ai assez_. Écoute, et si tu allais voir ce que font les autres, dit Lawrence en se frottant les tempes.

Ce blond était vraiment quelque chose. Ils n'arriveraient à rien si Alois continuait à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Oh ! Est-ce que je peux emmener _Ciel_ avec moi ? demanda le blond en question.

\- Oui, vas-y, ça m'est égal. _Tant qu'il te garde loin d'ici_.

C'était probablement une bonne idée, en fait. Avec toute l'agitation qui animait l'école, Alois allait forcément s'embarquer dans quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre.

Le bleuté fut donc entraîné malgré lui. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas ce _pourquoi_ le blond l'avait appelé. Alois voulait simplement jouer avec lui. Mais le bleuté devait admettre que cela semblait toujours plus intéressant que d'écouter une bande d'adolescents débattre. En un éclair, le bleuté fut traîné par le bras derrière le blond alors que ce dernier partait explorer les alentours.

Puisqu'ils avaient été occupés durant la préparation de leur attraction, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir la progression des autres groupes. Certains avaient déjà terminé. Il y avait surtout des stands de nourriture et de jeux de fête foraine. Les attractions les plus importantes n'étaient pas encore achevées, ce qui était plutôt dommage. Les groupes locaux et l'orchestre de Warwick allaient jouer. Il y aurait également des spectacles de magies, et des pièces de théâtre, mais les garçons rateraient tout cela étant donné qu'ils seraient à la maison hantée. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un des désavantages de la participation.

Ils se promenèrent dans l'école, faisant le tour des attractions à venir tout en parlant avec certaines personnes. Alois ne lâcha pas le poignet de Ciel tout du long, mais le bleuté ne s'en importuna pas. En fait, pouvoir se montrer en public avec Alois était plutôt agréable.

\- Eh ! Trancy ! Phantomhive ! les interpella une voix.

Se retournant pour faire face à leur interlocuteur, les garçons découvrirent qu'ils connaissaient un tant soit peu la personne. Elle portait l'uniforme de Warwick, sans la veste et la cravate, étant donné qu'elle était en train de travailler. Elle avait les yeux marrons et des cheveux blonds sans aucun douté décolorés puisque ses racines brunes étaient visibles. Son nom était Anastasia Miles; sœur de Kristopherson Miles. Elle les regardait depuis le stand de nourriture que sa classe construisait, et elle leur fit signe de venir, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur.

Ce stand en particulier était très propre et rangé, avec des détails méticuleux sur la pancarte, et les mouchoirs sur la table pliés à la _perfection._ Il était très coloré – enfin, autant qu'un stand de Halloween pouvait l'être, avec du pourpre, de l'orange, du vert, ainsi qu'une touche de noir ici et là. Il se distinguait presque complètement des autres stands, mais en y regardant de plus près, on remarquait également qu'il s'agissait du seul stand où il n'y avait que des _filles_.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_ demanda la Miles d'un ton amical en leur souriant.

Elle ne se comportait pas comme les dernières fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. C'en était presque _perturbant_.

\- C'est sympa, dit Alois, à moitié sincère.

Le stand était impressionnant, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en dire, tout comme le Phantomhive.

\- Que préparez-vous ? demanda le bleuté, curieux à propos de l'étrange atmosphère du magasin.

\- C'est un peu comme un de ces _maids café Japonais_ , expliqua Anastasia, récoltant des regards confus de la part des garçons. On a eu l'idée en voyant un café en ville, le _Hellanic Restaurant,_ et il est génial ! Je n'ai jamais été dans un endroit qui y ressemblait ! Bref, les serveuses dans les maids café portent des tenues de bonnes à la française et vous servent, en essayant de recréer l'impression d'être servi par une authentique bonne.

\- Alors c'est un commerce _fétichiste ?_ demanda le blond, se faisant frapper aux côtes par son partenaire bleuté qui parla à son tour.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ? _La plupart des gens ici ont des bonnes chez eux._

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas que des bonnes. Il y a aussi des sorcières et d'autres montres, dit la fille pour justifier cette étrange idée.

\- Je me répète mais, un _commerce fétichiste ?_ demanda à nouveau Alois.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! L'administration ne nous laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille !

Oui, elle était bel et bien la sœur de Kristopherson.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, s'ils te laissaient, _tu le ferais ?!_

La fille se frotta le front, réalisant dans quoi elle s'était fourrée. Soupirant, elle regarda Ciel et dit :

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprendrais _jamais_ ce que _toi_ ou _Kris_ voyaient chez lui...

Le bleuté haussa les épaules.

\- Parfois, _je me le demande aussi_.

\- _Mon physique ravageur et ma personnalité charmante ?_ suggéra le Trancy.

\- _Tout ce qui te fait plaisir, Trancy_ , dit Anastasia avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Oh ! Tu étais très populaire au concours de talent l'année dernière, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, et j'aurais _gagné_ si le proviseur ne manquait pas autant d' _humour_ , dit Alois en ricanant.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas travailler au café quelque temps ? Je suis sûre que tu ferais fureur.

\- Garçon ou fille, je suis toujours _bien_! dit Alois. Pas vrai, Ciel ?

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, le faisant grogner et détourner le regard. Le blond gloussa et reprit :

\- Si je ne suis pas trop occupé avec la Maison Hantée, j'essayerai.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça, dit la fille. Kris se démène pour faire les costumes pour _ça et le café_.

\- Peut-il réellement _tout_ faire ? demanda le bleuté. Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il aura _terminé_ de les concevoir ?

\- Aucun problème. Les filles ont accepté de les faire après qu'il nous ait donné les croquis et les patrons. On est aussi censé faire les costumes de la maison hantée, dit Anastasia. Allez, Alois, je parie qu'il serait _ravi_ de te confectionner une robe !

\- Seulement s'il accepte de me couvrir, dit le blond. Mes _régions vitales_ doivent rester protégées.

\- Je n'oublierai pas de lui dire, dit la fille avec un grand sourire.

Une autre voix retentit alors.

\- Eh, Anna, à qui tu parles ? demanda une autre fille, occupée à mettre en place des lumières.

\- Alois et Ciel ! répondit-elle, se détournant du duo un moment.

\- Nan ! Sérieux ? demanda une autre fille alors que davantage de filles accoururent pour voir les deux garçons.

Elles souriaient et gloussaient en les observant, ce qui ne faisait que les rendre confus. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à toute cette attention. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi elles étaient venues. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que toutes ces filles s'étaient précipitées vers eux après avoir entendu leurs noms. Pourquoi donc, c'était un mystère – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une des filles _le_ dise.

\- _Aw ! Ils sont tellement mignons ensembles !_

 _Pardon ?_ Le bleuté s'empourpra. Il prit la main d'Alois, alors qu'il se préparait à fuir. Il commença à contracter les muscles de ses jambes, et resserra sa prise sur la main de l'autre garçon tandis que les filles continuaient à glousser et dirent à quel point ils étaient « mignons ». Finalement, elles le dirent une fois de trop et il tira soudainement le bras du blond pour l'emmener loin d'ici, ce qui fit glousser davantage leur public.

Le bleuté avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu alors qu'il guidait l'autre garçon vers une autre partie de l'école, loin de ces filles. Il ne se _souvenait pas_ de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi embarrassé. Il était embarrassé lorsqu'Alois faisait des farces, mais il y était préparé généralement. Finalement, il s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des étranges créatures. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de ne pas sortir avec une _fille_. Il ne les comprenait pas.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda-t-il finalement à voix haute.

Il posait en partie la question à Alois, à lui-même, et en fait, à personne en particulier.

\- 'Sais pas, répondit le blond. Peut-être que c'était des... oh, comment on les appelle ? « _Filles à pédés_ » ?

\- « _Filles à pédés_ » ? répéta le bleuté regardant curieusement le garçon.

\- Tu sais, des filles qui « adorent les gays », ou quelque chose comme ça ? _essaya_ d'expliquer Alois.

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas « _gay_ » ? plaisanta Ciel. Et ta « _bisexualité_ » ?

\- Je suis « _Ciel-sexuel_ ».

\- Je me sens _honoré_.

\- Tu _devrais_ l'être. Mais es-tu certain que tu ne fuyais pas juste pour pouvoir tenir ma main ? le taquina Alois, faisant remarquer le fait que le bleuté n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main.

Ciel n'était vraiment pas du genre à initier ce type de contacts aussi nonchalamment. Il se mit alors à rougir de plus bel. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- N'est-il pas _normal_ de vouloir tenir la main de mon _petit ami_? se justifia-t-il.

Alois cligna des yeux un moment avant de sourire de son habituel sourire niais. Il se tint au bras du bleuté.

\- Évidemment ! Mais tu hésites tellement d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais faire le premier pas aussi, tu sais, dit Ciel.

\- Oui, mais comme tu _tiens tellement_ à être « _l'homme_ » dans cette relation, je me disais que je _te_ laisserai faire, répondit le blond alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher. À moins que tu veuilles que _je_ le fasse, bien sûr...

\- _Non_ , dit fermement le bleuté.

\- Oh, _allez !_

\- Je _refuse_ d'être « _la fille_ », Alois.

\- Tu sais _où_ tu peux te la mettre ta _fierté_? dit le blond en faisant la moue.

Le bleuté répondit avec un sourire narquois.

\- Au moins c'est la _seule_ chose dans mon derrière.

\- Je te ferai savoir que dans _ce_ corps, je suis complètement _vierge_! dit Alois sur la défensive.

Il marqua une pause, repensant à sa phrase.

\- _À moins, évidemment, que tu veuilles..._

Alois n'eut même pas à finir sa phrase. Il gloussa en voyant le visage de l'autre garçon devenir rouge, alors que ce dernier s'étouffait presque avec sa salive. Oh, si _ces filles_ avaient entendu cela, elles deviendraient hystériques...


	119. Mon Cher Ennemi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

119\. Mon Cher Ennemi.

Les élèves travaillant sur la maison hantée étaient impatients de voir ce que le garçon à la cravate rose avait ramené. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait des cernes, et il n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Kristopherson n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu assez de sommeil en travaillant sur ses costumes. Toujours est-il que le résultat était fantastique. Tous les costumes étaient de très bonne qualité, toutes les coutures et les détails étant parfaits. Même les vêtements qui étaient censés être « déchirés » et « abîmés » étaient parfaits dans leur imperfection. Il était bel et bien le« fils d'une déesse de la mode ».

Ceux qui devaient apparaître sur le devant de la scène essayèrent leurs costumes avec enthousiasme tandis que ceux qui étaient censés travailler en coulisses s'arrêtèrent un moment par curiosité. Kristopherson avait une malle remplie de vêtements avec lui, tous les costumes étaient étiquetés avec le nom de la personne qui devrait le porter. Il se tenait à côté de la malle et appelait les élèves pour qu'ils viennent récupérer leurs costumes ainsi que les accessoires qui allaient avec avant de repartir les essayer.

Le faux-blond s'arrêta un instant afin de se frotter les yeux pour rester éveillé. Il prit un costume au hasard de la malle et cria :

\- _Daniel !_ Viens prendre ton déguisement !

Puis il prit les accessoires assortis sur une table non loin. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble d'armure allant parfaitement avec le thème médiéval, composé de véritables cottes de mailles qui avaient sans l'ombre d'un doute pris une éternité à être confectionnées. La tunique était noire avec une croix rouge, ainsi que du faux sang étalé de manière stratégique pour donner l'impression d'un retour de guerre. Il y avait des gantelets, des épaulières, et bien évidemment une épée, le tout fait de métal peu solide et bon marché, mais toujours plus saillant que du plastique. Ce qui complétait le costume, cependant, c'était le heaume. C'était un heaume standard, mais Kristopherson avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussie à donner une forme de _crâne_ à la visière. Ce n'était pas un simple costume. C'était un _chef-d'œuvre_.

Daniel semblait plus qu'enthousiaste avec la tenue, étant donné qu'il se mit _immédiatement_ dans « la peau du personnage », maniant la fausse épée dans tous les sens. Normalement, ce genre de comportement aurait fait réagir Kristopherson, mais ce dernier consacrait toute son énergie à la distribution des costumes, laissant Lawrence le gronder.

\- _Audrey_! cria le faux-blond, costume et accessoire en mains.

Le garçon au bonnet-crâne s'approcha pour tout récupérer avant de disparaître dans les « vestiaires ».

Lorsqu'il ressortit, personne ne fut en mesure de le reconnaître. Tout d'abord, ses cheveux n'étaient plus devant son visage, révélant ses yeux multicolores, ce qui était intentionnel. Kristopherson avait fait le couvre-chef qu'il portait, une sorte de crâne de grand canin, afin de mettre sa frange en arrière étant donné que ses yeux étaient la pièce maîtresse du costume. C'était un manteau avec une doublure ayant presque l'air d'un uniforme militaire, d'une couleur nuit ornée d'orange, avec ce qui semblait être une cage thoracique s'enroulant autour, peinte afin de ressembler à de véritables os. Audrey était à la hauteur de son surnom avec tous ces os présents sur le costume. Sur son épaule droite, il y avait le crâne d'un autre animal inconnu, plus petit que celui sur sa tête, et sur son épaule gauche reposait une cape semblable à une toile d'araignée, attachée par un fil doré-orangé. Bien que le garçon ressortait du lot de chevaliers, il semblait être le maître du château, une sorte de _prince de la Mort_ , si vous préférez. Alors que le costume était impressionnant, celui qui le portait ne semblait absolument pas _convaincu_.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux _vraiment_ y arriver ? demanda-t-il à un certain blond.

Alois lui sourit et lui tapota le dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse _le personnage te posséder_ , et tout ira très bien ! dit-il.

\- « _Posséder_ » ? répéta Audrey. Alors... Imaginer que je suis vraiment la personne qui porterait ça, tu veux dire ?

\- Précisément, mon ami squelettique. _Tu ne peux pas avoir peur si ton personnage n'a pas peur_ , expliqua le blond.

Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le garçon somnolant l'appeler. Il regarda de nouveau l'autre garçon, lui adressant un pouce levé avant d'aller chercher son propre costume.

La tenue lui fut rapidement montrée, et il la _reconnut_ instantanément.

\- C'est... s'estompa-t-il, choqué de voir cela ici.

\- Hum ? Ouais. _Je me suis basé sur le fantôme du manoir hanté où on est allés_. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit Kristopherson, occupé à fouiller dans la malle.

Alois passa sa main sur le tissu où il y avait du sang « minutieusement » éparpillé, avant de s'arrêter à une tâche particulièrement grande sur l'abdomen, du côté droit.

\- Eh... Kris... commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que... tu sais quelque chose sur ce garçon ? demanda Alois avec hésitation, suspectant quelque chose en regardant les marques du le costume. Le garçon du tableau ?

Kristopherson marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Oui, dit-il. Il a une de ces _histoires_. _Je l'ai lu dans le journal que Preston a trouvé dans un bureau du manoir_.

 _Un journal ?_ Quel journal ?

\- Où est-il ? Je... s'estompa le blond, cherchant une excuse. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui _pour m'imprégner du personnage._

\- Attends un peu, dit l'autre garçon en donnant d'autres costumes. _Il est dans mon sac_. Va te changer, et je te le donnerai après.

Eh bien, c'était plus facile que prévu. Habituellement, Kristopherson aurait suspecté quelque chose, ou il aurait été réticent, disant quelque chose comme « _tu ne peux pas juste inventer un truc ?_ ». Mais non, aujourd'hui il était coopératif, probablement parce qu'il était si fatigué.

Alois fit ce qui lui était dit, mettant le costume et se regardant dans le miroir. _Bon sang_ , c'était une vision qu'il _ne voulait pas revoir_. Il portait un manteau violet qui s'arrêtait après le fessier et s'ouvrait en bas, une chemise blanche et un ruban noir autour du cou. Le veston avait une doublure et était vert, avec des lignes noires verticales et un col noir, et il était également tâché de faux sang sur la zone de l'estomac. Il ne portait pas de _short_ , cependant. Il portait un pantalon gris foncé qui rentrait dans ses bottes marrons ornées de rubans violets. Exactement comme _ce_ jour-là.

Ce jour, pas celui d'avant, ni celui d'après, mais ce jour, ce jour où son rival, son adversaire, sa Némésis, son _actuel petit ami_ l'avait mortellement blessé. C'était le jour antérieur à cet _autre_ jour, où il avait été _tué par son propre majordome_. Il s'agissait également d'un jour précédent celui où il avait pris possession du corps de son ancien adversaire et qu'il avait souhaité se venger de son majordome, et de celui du Phantomhive en faisant un nouveau pacte avec sa bonne. Ce fut ce jour que le blond avait supposément disparu du monde des mortels pour de bon, avant de se réveiller dans le sous-sol du Phantomhive, _presque un siècle plus tard_.

Tous ces souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit alors qu'il regardait le garçon dans le miroir, qui en retour, le regardait également, d'un air presque _moqueur_. Il détestait ce _visage_. Il détestait ce _garçon et tout ce qu'il était_. Ce n'était pas lui – plus maintenant, et pourtant il était là, sortant de nulle part, sans y être invité. La furie d'Alois s'amplifia lorsque le garçon se mit à pleurer.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, alors qu'il fixait le garçon. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents de manière menaçante face au garçon dans le miroir, son expression passant de l'incrédulité à la rancœur. Le garçon dans le miroir, en retour, en fit de même, imitant le blond. Finalement, Alois sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur ses joues. Il mit une main sur sa joue, et réalisa qu' _il_ était en train de pleurer. _Il_ était le garçon dans le miroir.

Sa rage et son cœur s'arrêtèrent momentanément. Le garçon du miroir ne vivait-il pas dans le _passé ?_ Il n'existait pas ici, pourtant il était là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas rester là où était sa place, et laisser le pauvre blond seul ? C'était comme si le garçon du miroir refusait de mourir, comme Alois.

\- Eh, Alois ? Es-tu là ? l'appela une voix familière, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

Il s'agissait de la voix de son _cher rival_ , Ciel Phantomhive.

\- O-Oui. J'étais sur le point de sortir, dit le blond d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il sortit de la petite structure en forme de tente qui faisait office de cabine d'essayage.

Il ouvrit le rideau et fit face au garçon, ce dernier ayant l'air aussi surpris que lui. Ciel s'était apparemment habillé dans une autre cabine, et il était également vêtu d'une tenue similaire à celle qu'il aurait porté durant les _bons vieux jours_. Il portait une veste bleue foncée avec un col noir, dotée d'une doublure, et un bout de tissu noir faisant tenir le costume à l'avant ainsi que des manchettes noires aux poignets. Il avait une chemise blanche en-dessous et un ruban bleu atour du cou, attaché avec un petit noeud. Il portait un pantalon s'arrêtant à ses chevilles, ainsi que des chaussures noires. Il avait du faux sang étalé sur son torse comme s'il s'était battu, et du rouge autour de la manchette gauche. Tout cela était _si familier_.

Ils ne firent que se regarder pendant un moment, essayant d'encaisser le choc. Ils ne se tenaient plus comme Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy : élèves de Warwick et amants. Désormais ils étaient Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy : _ancien rivaux_. Était-ce _réellement_ le cas, cependant ? Ils ne _voulaient_ ni l'un ni l'autre que ce le soit, mais c'était ce que leurs souvenirs racontaient.

Ils s'observaient, s'attardant sur chaque détails, remarquant ce qui avait changé et ce qui n'avait pas changé, leurs regards se posaient à divers endroits de l'un et de l'autre, avant qu'ils s'arrêtent tous les deux à leurs visages qui avaient _légèrement_ changés. Pour une raison quelconque, ils semblaient _plus âgés_ que ce dont ils se souvenaient.

\- Alois, tes yeux, dit finalement Ciel en remarquant les rougeurs gonflées autour des yeux du blond.

Il savait que le garçon avait pleuré en se voyant dans cet accoutrement. Il était un peu remonté contre Kristopherson, même si ce dernier _n'avait pas pu s'en douter_. Alois toucha le dessous de ses yeux et il sentit le léger gonflement humide avant de l'essuyer.

\- _Je vais bien_ , dit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. C'est juste... _C'est juste que_...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à inventer une excuse de toute pièce comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, et il eut du mal à trouver quoi dire lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le rapprocher du bleuté.

\- Tout va bien, chuchota Ciel alors que le blond cachait son visage dans son épaule. Nous ne sommes _plus_ des ennemis, alors ne pleure pas, (Il se dégagea un moment pour regarder Alois), Tu sais... dit-il, bien que ton visage attristé soit mignon, je pense que tu es encore plus mignon lorsque tu _souris_.

L'autre garçon s'essuya de nouveau les yeux avec sa manche, faisant disparaître l'eau qui s'y trouvait.

\- _C'était tellement cliché_... dit-il finalement en regardant le bleuté, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais. _Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?_ Tu me rends _niais_.

Alois gloussa. _Ciel Phantomhive ?_ Devenant _niais_? Alors _ça_ c'était un accomplissement. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait au blond pour comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ennemis.

\- Alors ? Tout va bien ? demanda finalement le bleuté, d'une manière quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Oui, répondit Alois. Je te préfère comme ça, de toute façon. Tu étais un _superbe_ ennemi, mais tu es _encore mieux en petit ami_.

Il mit ses mains sur les joues du garçon, se préparant à embrasser le bleuté, mais à peine leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent qu'ils entendirent un bruit _terrifiant_. _Il s'agissait du cri excité d'une adolescente_.

Ils se séparèrent et virent Anastasia. Elle écarquillait les yeux, le visage rouge, une main sur la bouche.

\- _Désolée_ , dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre... _Vous savez où est Kris ?_

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Il dormait à l'intérieur, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit-il.

\- Cet _idiot_. Je lui ai _dit_ d'aller dormir et d'arrêter de s'attarder sur tous les détails, dit la fille avec un soupir exaspéré. Merci. Oh, et _les démonstrations d'affection en public_ ne sont-elles pas interdites ? les taquina-t-elle en faisant sauter le sourcil du bleuté.

Elle partit alors à la recherche de son frère dans la maison hantée. Ciel soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'elle s'en allait. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle les interrompe ?_ _Au moment où cela devenait intéressant en plus_.

Ses pensées prirent fin lorsque son compagnon blond l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui sourit. Alois prit le poignet de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans la maison hantée afin de finir les dernières préparations pour le soir. Le Festival de Halloween de Warwick n'était plus que dans quelques heures.


	120. Une Bataille d'Honneur

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_

120\. Une Bataille d'Honneur.

 _CLANG !_

Le bruit de métal contre métal retentit à travers le château alors que les visiteurs s'y aventuraient. Les élèves et les visiteurs criaient dès qu'ils étaient surpris par les divers pièges qui s'y trouvaient, tel que des bras sortant de tableaux secrètement reliés aux coulisses par le décor, alors que les acteurs essayaient de les attraper sans prévenir. Des personnages sortaient de nulle part en criant et en hurlant, feignant d'attaquer afin d'effrayer les visiteurs.

Il y avait également des pièges plus élaborés, comme en remplaçant le bois dur du sol par de la moquette après un certain temps, le tout dissimulé par du brouillard. La texture étrange et non-identifiée donnait une désagréable impression. Dans les parties les plus sordides, la constitution du sol n'était pas modifiée mais une substance _gluante_ était ajoutée afin de perturber le public, les mettant encore plus sur leur garde. D'autres « pièges élaborés » impliquaient le son, certains endroits étaient silencieux, tandis que d'autres étaient plongés dans un brouhaha. Le vacarme était particulièrement efficace lorsque les visiteurs ne pouvaient pas voir d'où il venait. Certaines pièces étaient vides, pourtant des gémissements et des grognements atroces semblaient provenir des murs, comme si les fantômes tentaient de communiquer indirectement.

 _CLANG !_

Le bruit de métal contre métal était audible alors que les visiteurs se rapprochaient d'une certaine salle. « _Clang ! Clang ! Clang ! Clang !_ », le bruit n'avait de cesse de continuer tandis que les ombres de deux « fantômes » dansaient le long du mur en maniant leurs épées, piégés dans un combat sans fin.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la pièce, les visiteurs qui étaient des élèves de Warwick soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant les deux combattants, un garçon en bleu et un garçon en violet, _Ciel Phantomhive_ et _Alois Trancy_. Ils étaient très convaincants alors qu'ils revêtaient d'authentiques vêtements de l'ère Victorienne, tâchés de sang aux endroits les plus probables, leurs visages inclus. Ce « sang » coulait le long de la bouche du blond et du cache-œil du bleuté, ils étaient également pâles, de sombres cercles sous leurs yeux. Le même faux sang qui tâchait leurs vêtements recouvrait le sol, mais il y avait une raison expliquant cela, qui sera revue en détail plus tard.

 _CLANG !_

Le son retentit lorsqu'ils croisèrent le fer avec leurs _fausses épées_ , essayant chacun de surpasser l'autre. Ils étaient plutôt enthousiastes, ayant choisi de voir cela comme un duel similaire aux « Batailles de Nerf À Mort » auxquelles ils s'adonnaient chez eux, à la place d'un réel affrontement comme celui que Kristopherson avait lu dans le journal du manoir Trancy.

Oui, _le journal_ – Il appartenait apparemment à un certain _Claude Faustus_ qui aurait autrefois été au service des Trancy à la fin du XIXème siècle. Le journal narrait le quotidien du majordome et l'atroce passé que le jeune maître avait vécu, cela incluant l'invocation d'un démon par ce dernier, menant à un duel entre le jeune maître des Trancy et le jeune maître des Phantomhive, la trahison du majordome envers le garçon, et les quelques jours qui suivirent, avant que le journal s'arrête brusquement. Le reste du petit livre était resté blanc après les pages relatant l'histoire de ces jours. Le destin de ce monsieur _Faustus_ n'était pas indiqué, mais celui du jeune Trancy, ou plutôt, _Jim Macken_ semblait assez _clair_.

Jim Macken avait été mortellement blessé par le Phantomhive, ce dernier l'achevant presque une fois cela fait. Le garçon avait rassemblé le peu de ses forces pour prendre une calèche afin de partir à la rencontre de son adversaire pour une raison inconnue, avant que le véhicule ait un accident, envoyant le garçon dans les bois où sa tête fut broyée par _Claude Faustus_. Oui, tout cela était dans le journal. _Claude Faustus_ était clairement un _fou_ qui _pensait être un démon, et qui avait assassiné son maître avant d'être attrapé par la police quelques jours plus tard_ , et cela expliquait pourquoi le fantôme de _Jim Macken_ hantait toujours les lieux aujourd'hui. Du moins, c'était ce en quoi _Kristopherson_ croyait en se basant sur ce peu de connaissances des événements et le concept de la réalité.

Le pauvre garçon de l'histoire était _bel et bien_ _vivant, juste sous le nez du faux-blond_ alors qu'il rejouait sa descente aux _Enfers_. Son épée heurta celle de son adversaire lors d'une innocente querelle _vaguement basée_ sur ce jour-là. Sauf que cette fois, « Alois Trancy » « _mourrait »_ devant les visiteurs qui se faisaient piéger dans une fausse impression de sécurité en voyant des visages familiers.

Les garçons luttèrent pendant quelques minutes, observant l'expression des spectateurs du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'ils eurent l'air relaxés, Alois chancela, laissant le bleuté prendre le dessus et l'empaler à l'estomac. Les témoins furent choqués en voyant son _sang_ tacher la lame. Le Phantomhive retira l'épée de l'abdomen de son opposant et le blond s'écroula, _tenant sa blessure tout en gémissant de douleur au sol_. Ciel sourit en délivrant le coup final, poignardant l'autre garçon dans le dos alors qu'il se tortillait de douleur. Alois s'arrêta de bouger, et Ciel se tourna vers l'assistance, arborant un rictus empli de satisfaction. Son expression suffisait à renvoyer une sorte de malice qui semblait n'exister que dans les pires cauchemars. Il se dirigea vers eux, relevant l'épée pour se préparer à frapper, lorsqu'ils _fuirent_.

Il ricana légèrement lorsqu'ils partirent, avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

\- _C'est bon, Alois. Ils sont partis_ , dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il offrit une main à l'autre garçon au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide pour se relever.

\- _Enfin_ , dit Alois en attrapant sa main.

Il retira un _petit sac en plastique couvert de rouge_ avant de le jeter dans une poubelle non loin. Il remplaça le sac par un nouveau qui se trouvait derrière une étagère, rempli du faux sang qui coulerait lorsqu'il serait à nouveau poignardé par _la fausse épée_ , _donnant l'impression d'être blessé._ Le sol en était déjà recouvert, étant donné _qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de nettoyer entre les performances_.

\- Tu vas finir par en être recouvert lorsque l'on aura fini, dit le bleuté.

\- C'est _déjà_ le cas ! Ça va probablement devenir rose avec le temps... dit le blond en soupirant.

Il ne voulait pas être rose. Le rose était la couleur de _Kristopherson_. De plus, le bleuté allait être sans pitié pour le taquiner à propos de cela.

\- Cela finira par partir au lavage, et puis, si tu ne portais pas ces _minis-short_ , personne ne _saurait_ , dit Ciel en pointant du doigt l'énorme quantité de rouge sur le vêtement du garçon.

\- Ce ne sont pas des « _minis-shorts_ » ! Ils s'arrêtent après la _moitié de mes cuisses !_

\- Et ça n'en fait _pas_ des « _minis-shorts_ » ?

\- _Évidemment._ Et ne _prétend_ pas ne pas aimer mes _jambes_.

Ciel roula de l'œil à la stupidité du blond, et il rougit quant à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il. À quelle heure en aurons-nous terminé ?

\- Je pense que c'est à _onze heures_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux. Ils faisaient la même chose depuis plusieurs _heures_ maintenant, et ils voulaient faire un tour dans le festival. C'était peut-être l'une des _pires_ parties dans la participation du projet : _rater le festival_.

\- C'est bien trop _redondant_ , dit le bleuté en se frottant le front.

\- Tu veux dire « _ennuyeux_ » ? Ouais, assez, répondit Alois. Mais ces _jeux de batailles_ sont plutôt _amusants_ , non ?

\- Un peu, j'imagine. Même si j'aime beaucoup _gagner_ , ce n'est pas vraiment _amusant_ lorsque tout est _scripté_.

\- Alors tu veux une _défaite_? dit Alois avec un sourire narquois.

\- Non, si les choses pouvaient se _corser_ ce ne serait pas trop demander, répondit Ciel avec son propre sourire narquois.

\- _D'accord !_ Pas de retenu, dans ce cas ! _En garde !_ cria le blond en s'avançant vers son adversaire.

\- _Allez_! cria à son tour le bleuté, bloquant l'attaque du blond avec son épée avant de charger.

La menace blonde évita l'assaut avant de viser l'ouverture du bleuté, ratant malencontreusement. Maintenant _il_ était celui qui laissait une ouverture. Ciel en profita pour ajuster sa position et s'élança vers le blond, ce dernier sautant pour l'éviter. Il semblerait qu'il ait _à nouveau_ sous-estimé le garçon.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient réellement croisés le fer, Ciel avait _la connaissance et l'entraînement dans l'art du duel_ , alors qu'Alois ne faisait que « _remuer_ » son arme comme il le faisait actuellement. La dernière fois, le blond avait eu une force supérieure gagnée durant ses nombreuses années passées à vivre dans la rue, ce qui lui avait permis d'infliger de puissantes attaques à son adversaire physiquement plus faible, mais à présent il n'avait même plus cet _avantage_. Le _blond_ était le plus faible désormais, en tant que « _plus jeune_ » démon. Cela, ainsi que l'entraînement de Ciel faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable.

Il maniait la fausse épée avec frénésie, espérant toucher son opposant par chance. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à garder cette cadence, il pourrait simplement épuiser le bleuté. Il chargea, attaqua, garda, le tout de manière désorganisée. Dans le passé, ce genre d'attaques imprévisibles avaient presque toujours fonctionné que ce soit dans un combat physique ou mental. Que l'on manque de l'un ou de l'autre, l'imprévisibilité pouvait mener à la victoire. L'adversaire ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus s'il n'était pas en mesure de prévoir les mouvements de son opposant, non ?

Finalement, il sembla qu'il puisse surpasser le bleuté. Le garçon s'était laissé distraire par l'arrivée de visiteurs dans la pièce et il avait involontairement baissé sa garde. Alois, cependant, _ne les avait absolument pas vu_ et il profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lancer une attaque directe vers le torse du garçon _lorsque Ciel esquiva_. Il évita l'attaque et s'élança, _donnant un coup de tête contre le torse du blond et le faisant tomber_ avec un « _ouf_ ».

Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, le Trancy fronça les sourcils et tenta de reprendre l'épée qu'il avait lâché quand le bleuté l'avait frappé avec sa curieuse et stupide attaque. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le public les regarder. _Depuis quand étaient-ils là ?_

Sa confusion prit fin alors qu'il sentit un coup familier sur son flanc tandis que Ciel profita de la distraction du blond pour perforer la poche de sang cachée dans ses vêtements. À ce moment-là, il réalisa qu'ils devaient encore finir le spectacle. Il grogna et se tortilla, attrapant la lame en jouant le mourant lorsque le bleuté la retira. Ciel alla ensuite comme les fois précédentes effrayer la foule, les chassant avec son épée ensanglantée.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le blond se moqua de la supposée victoire de son compagnon.

\- _Tu as seulement gagné parce que nous devions finir la performance_ , dit-il à Ciel en se relevant, remettant son costume en place.

\- _Oui_ , c'est _à cause de cela_ , dit le bleuté. _Tu aurais très bien pu attraper l'épée qui a pratiquement volée à travers la pièce, te relever, et m'empaler_.

\- _Le sarcasme ne te va pas_ , dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Désolé, dit Ciel, ne se débarrassant pas de la satisfaction présente sur son visage. Alors quelle heure est-il maintenant ?

Alois sortit la montre de poche qui était précieusement gardée dans une poche de son costume et il la regarda.

\- _Dix heures cinquante_ , répondit-il, lâchant son épée.

Ciel en fit de même et se dirigea vers le blond.

\- Je dirai que c'est _assez proche_. Et si nous allions nous changer ? demanda-t-il en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer le maquillage de son visage.

\- _Je suis d'accord_. D'ailleurs, c'est _froid et humide_ , répondit le blond en parlant du faux sang qui avait imbibé ses vêtements durant les prestations. C'est _glacé_ , bordel !

\- _Quel dommage_. Et la seule chose que tu puisses mettre c'est ton _mini-short_.

\- Est-ce que je dois encore t'expliquer que ce n'est pas un « _mini-short_ » ? **Mi. Cuisse** _ **.**_

\- Tout ce qui te _fait plaisir._

\- Va chier.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin_ , dit Ciel d'un ton railleur alors qu'il partait vers les coulisses.

Il remporta un regard embarrassé de la part du blond. Il n'avait pas seulement été battu, le bleuté se _moquait_ également de lui ! Il accourut derrière le garçon et cria :

\- _VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !_


End file.
